Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas-Hades MithologyGaiden
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Compilado de diversas historias acontecidas tanto antes como después de la "Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo XVIII". Múltiple-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas-Hades Mithology/Gaiden:** **Hola, ¿cómo han estado?. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no hago ningún crossover de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons en Fanfiction, sí, lo sé, este lugar quedó súper abandonado, tengo que admitirlo, este año no ha sido del todo bueno para mí, sobre todo en este sitio, pero eso fue a mitad del mismo, ahora las cosas mejoraron y mucho: Hay que admitirlo, todos tenemos nuestros años buenos y malos, pero después hay luz al final del túnel, nadie es perfecto, somos personas y cometemos errores, de los cuales aprendemos para que no se repitan en el Futuro.**

 **Así que bueno, para volver a los viejos tiempos, aquí les traigo este tan esperado compilado de historias de los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII con los personajes que vimos en el fic de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" y también verán a varios más, en las historias del Pasado y también en el Gaiden de Shion de Aries, la "secuela", por así decirlo, que sucede después de los eventos de "The Lost Canvas" (manga, por desgracia nunca veremos la temporada 3 del anime, quizás, algún día, en el Futuro, cuando se decidan...y que por favor ya vayan concluyendo "Next Dimension", todo bien pero ya este año fue un tanto criticada). Y no se preocupen que seguiré con el "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón" en Wattpad, le estoy dando un descanso de unos días, hacia el Miércoles vuelvo a actualizarla, además de que le quedan pocos capítulos y en Diciembre estreno el fic-cooperativo "Herederas Senshi" en aquella misma página.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado todo lo demás, anuncio que no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes que verán en las distintas historias/Gaiden, todos los derechos reservados para su respectiva autora y la empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 **Gaiden de Alfabica de Piscis, Ford de Corona Austral y Pefko**

Sientes que tu vida está en riesgo, no sabes qué hacer y más si eres un pequeño niño que huye de sus perseguidores que son más grandes, mayores que tú, pero por la debilidad de tu cuerpo, terminas cayendo al piso, tropiezas y ves que no tienes ni un segundo para poder escapar, así que aquí viene una pregunta: ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Pelear, suplicar piedad?. No tienes ninguna carta por jugar, estás atrapado, perdido, aquellos soldados ataviados con Armaduras negras como la propia Oscuridad de la Noche y uno de ellos que llevaba una enorme guadaña, lo terminaron por cercar, cerrarle el paso a aquel chico, quien estaba en ese claro rodeado de varias ruinas y columnas helénicas.

\- ¡ESPERA AHÍ, MOCOSO TORPE, ESTAMOS EN UNA ISLA, ¿ADÓNDE PIENSAS ESCAPAR?. DINOS!.- Bramó uno de los Soldados y finalmente el niño tropezó por una de las columnas caídas en el piso. Fue entonces que aquel hombre caminó y lo agarró con fuerza de la cabeza, sujetándolo con su mano grande y pesada, casi como si se tratara de una nuez que fuera a estallar por la presión que ejercía aquella misma.- ¡¿Lo ves?. Ya te pesqué!.- Exclamó victorioso, como si se tratara de un trofeo de cacería.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el niño, desesperado.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, MUERE!.- Exclamó uno de los Soldados, uno bastante enorme y bruto, listo para estrellar al chico contra el piso.

\- ¡Oigan, hijos de puta, dejen a ese niño en paz!.- Escucharon una voz y se voltearon, allí se hallaba un hombre joven, sus cabellos eran castaños, cuerpo atlético, llevaba unos lentes grandes y de vidrio circular, además de que vestía una camisa roja junto a unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y que portaba un Diario de tapa roja junto a una Mano Dorada, detalle característico que poseía en sus manos.

\- Je, ¿y tú quién eres para que no lo matemos?.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados, el cual mostró una sonrisa burlona y esos dientes puntiagudos.

El castaño no respondió, simplemente se giró hacia el niño.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes.- Le llevó la calma al joven.

\- ¡Oye, imbécil! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!.- Bramó el Soldado de la guadaña.

En esos momentos, el joven se preparó para combatir, apareciendo con una Cloth/Armadura que disponía de protecciones para el pecho, la cintura, los hombros, brazos, codos, rodillas, tobillos y pies. Posee dos hombreras semicircular unificadas al pecho y a los protectores laterales del cuello, la Cloth además dispone de una pequeña protección que se extiende a lo de la cintura, los protectores de las rodillas además se extienden levemente por los muslos y la piernas.

\- _"No puede ser...es...es...".-_ Pensó el niño para sus adentros, viendo a aquel hombre que había venido para salvarlo.

\- Imposible, tú eres...- Quedaron aquellos Soldados sin palabras.

\- Así es: ¡Yo soy Ford de la Corona Austral!.- Se presentó el castaño de lentes, mientras que tomaba posiciones de combate para enfrentar al enemigo.-

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaba Ford, en aquella isla, tomando notas para sus "Diarios", los cuales eran de suma importancia, ya que relataban, informaban de los diversos acontecimientos y anomalías que podía toparse un experto como él, había tenido permiso del Santuario para salir y poder llevar a cabo sus investigaciones, pero cuando escuchó aquellos gritos de los Soldados de Armaduras negras y al ver a aquel chico que huía, supo que no lo podía dejar solo, así que les siguió el rastro desde las sombras, hasta llegar a aquel claro.

* * *

\- Si hay algo que odio más en la vida, a parte de basuras como ustedes, ¡TAMBIÉN ODIO A LOS HIJOS DE PUTA QUE QUIEREN HACERLE DAÑO A UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO, ASÍ QUE DÉJENLO EN PAZ O SUFRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!.- Exclamó con furia, viendo a aquellos rivales con un gran odio en sus ojos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡HAS SELLADO TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE, SANTO DE LA CORONA AUSTRAL: ATAQUEN, MUCHACHOS!.- Ordenó el Soldado de la guadaña y se lanzó aquella Compañía al asalto.

\- Ustedes lo han pedido.- Sonrió Ford, mientras que iba concentrando su Cosmos hasta llegar a un cierto punto.- ¡TOMEN ESTO: "VENTISCA DE INVIERNO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó una potente ráfaga de viento helado, la cual logró alejar a los rivales y hasta lanzarlos por los Cielos, hasta estrellarse contra el piso y uno de ellos terminó chocando contra una de las columnas helénicas que aún estaban de pie, agrietando la misma y cayendo partes.

Una vez con el camino despejado, Ford fue corriendo para auxiliar al niño, así que se agachó y comenzó a ver si no tenía heridas.

\- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes. No tienes de qué temer, soy tu aliado.- Le dijo con suma tranquilidad, para que no temiera y cuando iba a reconocerlo, un golpe provino detrás de Ford, tirando sus lentes al piso y causando una herida en su cabeza.

\- ¡MALDITO SANTO DE LA CORONA AUSTRAL, TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA!.- Bramó el Soldado de la guadaña, Ford escupió sangre y tomó sus lentes.

\- Quisiera verlo de ti, un bruto que le teme meterse con gente mayor y prefiere lastimar a niños inocentes.- Lo desafió el castaño, mirándolo con desprecio.

\- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!.- Gritó el oponente y cuando estaba por atacarlo, Ford protegió al niño con su cuerpo, utilizando sus manos para detener la guadaña.

\- _Ten Fe, niño, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-_ Juró el hombre de lentes, quien tenía sus manos ya muy lastimadas por los cortes que le causaba aquella arma blanca.

Justo cuando Ford estaba por ser sobrepasado por aquella fuerza enemiga, a pesar de que ejercía una enorme resistencia, alguien más entró en escena, llamando la atención de los "espectadores".

\- Deténganse, patanes.- Ordenó aquella voz seria.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó aquel enorme Soldado, volteándose para ver al misterioso recién llegado y con ello, el viento se hizo sentir, apareciendo una gran cantidad de pétalos de Rosas a su alrededor.

\- No tolero ver que un grupo de tontos persigan a un niño que está solo y que encima ataquen a mi amigo.- Dijo aquel joven con mucha seriedad hacia aquellos rivales.- Ford, has hecho un buen trabajo en protegerlo.- Felicitó el encapuchado, el cual comenzó a quitarse aquellas prendas blancas, revelando su figura.

\- Ugh...¿Quién es?.- Se preguntó el niño, temiendo de que fuera otro enemigo.

\- Tranquilo, es un amigo mío, no temas.- Le tranquilizó Ford, mientras que seguía protegiendo al pequeño, a pesar de estar sumamente herido.

Allí estaba, revelando su rostro detrás de esa capucha blanca, mostrándose serio, enigmático, silencioso, sereno, pero de un gran corazón noble, una Rosa en su boca y el viento que aumentaba su intensidad junto a los pétalos de las mismas: Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, mientras que su cabello eran de agua-marina oriental, el cual era largo y con dos mechones que enmarcan su rostro y un fleco que cubre la mayor parte de su frente, su tez era blanca y de rasgos definidos.

\- Vengan, ¡yo, Albafica de Piscis, haré pedazos sus malditas vidas!.- Los desafió a los contrincantes, el niño lo miró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y podía sentirse aquel desprecio que les tenía el peli agua-marina oriental hacia los Soldados de negro.

\- _"Aunque pone su vida en peligro, quedé fascinado".-_ Pensó el muchacho para sus adentros.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?. Pareces una chica.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados, de forma burlona.

\- Yo si fuera tú, me retractaría de lo que has dicho, estúpido.- Advirtió Ford, ya que podía observarse el semblante serio de Alfabica ante aquellos insultos.

\- _"¿Por qué una persona tan hermosa como ésta, está en la Tierra?".-_ Seguía preguntándose el niño con muchas dudas al respecto.

\- Jejejejejejejeje, tú cállate, en cuanto terminemos con tu amiga, seguirás tú y viéndote bien, no eres tan hermoso. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos contigo en lugar de ese sucio y torpe niño y tu compañero?. Ciertamente, eso será divertido.- Sostuvo con más burlas aquel Soldado bruto, mostrando sus dientes, la lengua y acercándose amenazante hacia Albafica, el cual mantenía su posición.

El niño temía por lo que podía pasar, sin embargo, Ford no lo pensaba de esa manera, él confiaba en su amigo, mientras que Albafica seguía sin decir nada, pero mantenía la seriedad.

\- ¡Oye, oye, ¿acaso te he dejado sin palabras?!. ¡AÚN SI ERES HERMOSO, SOLO ERES UNA HORMIGA, HASTA LUEGO!.- Continuó aquel enemigo con sus burlas, pero ya podía verse la furia de Albafica, quien apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, sin dañar a su Rosa que llevaba consigo.- Jijiji, ¿me ignoras? ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!.- Exclamó y le lanzó un poderoso golpe, el cual fue evadido y la capucha de Albafica salió volando, revelando su figura y la Armadura Dorada de Piscis que portaba.

Acto seguido, se preparó para combatir.

\- ¡"ROYAL DEMON ROSE"!.- Exclamó el muchacho y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual consistía en todo un "bombardeo" de flores de aquella especie, quienes atravesaron a sus oponentes, haciéndoles gritar del peor de los dolores, como si cientos de miles de Espadas los estuvieras hiriendo de la peor manera.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este aroma a Rosas?.- Fue la única pregunta que pudo hacerse aquel Soldado, mientras que él y sus compañeros caían muertos al piso, provocando hendiduras y de ahí morían, para que después Albafica se retirara.

\- ¡"Rosas Demoníacas"!. Aquellos que inhalan esta fragancia, pierden sus Cinco Sentidos y mueren, es la Rosa Envenenada ¡y ustedes han absorbido el suficiente veneno para acabar con sus corruptas vidas!.- Les explicó el peli agua-marina a aquellos rivales, los cuales aún no habían muerto.

\- I...Imposible...esa es una Armadura Dorada...ya entiendo...tú eres el del Veneno...El Caballero Dorado de Piscis, ¿verdad?.- Lo reconoció el Soldado de la guadaña, pero en esos momentos, no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Alfabica, por lo cual terminó por morir junto a sus compañeros y de ahí comenzó a llover.

Ford estaba herido, pero aún así había cumplido un excelente papel en proteger al chico, quien se dirigió con la mirada hacia aquel peli agua-marina oriental.

\- ¿No estás herido, verdad?.- Preguntó con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡No, muchas gracias, pero su amigo...!.- Respondió el chico, pero vio que Ford se ponía de tranquilo.

\- Je, tranquilo, he recibido golpes más duros como Santo de la Corona Austral, estos tipos daban golpes, pero de manteca, jajajaja.- Río el castaño, quien no podía acercarse a su amigo, por cierto detalle que se veía para más adelante.- Muchas gracias, Alfabica, estoy en deuda contigo.- Le agradeció Ford a su amigo.

\- No tienes por qué estarlo, Ford, no iba a permitir que esos desgraciados les hicieron a ese niño y a ti.- Dijo, siempre manteniendo esa calma en su voz.-

De ahí, el chico cambió su estado de ánimo, a uno de alegría.

\- ¡Yo me llamo Pefuko/Pefko!. Me perdí y después esos sujetos comenzaron a perseguirme hasta que llegó Ford y me protegió hasta tu llegada...Ya veo...¡es la primera vez que veo a un Caballero Dorado y uno de Bronce!.- Exclamó el muchacho con asombro ante aquellos dos héroes que tenía delante de sus ojos.- _"¡Los Caballeros que hacen pedazos las Estrellas, que protegen a Athena y resguardan la Paz de la Tierra y de entre todos los Caballeros, están los 12 Poderosos Elegidos para portar las Armaduras Doradas: Los Caballeros Dorados"!.-_ Reconoció aquellos personajes, mientras que se veía una escena los Santos de Oro junto a la Estatua de Athena y el "Calendario" que los identificaba con sus Símbolos Zodiacales y entre ellos se hallaba Alfabica de Piscis.- ¡Sí, estoy muy impresionado, de verdad eres muy fuerte al igual que el Señor Ford!. Pero de verdad me sorprendió que fuera así, siendo una persona tan bella como una mujer.

\- No digas tonterías, parece que no debo preocuparme más por ti. Ya me voy, andando, Ford.- Finalizó Albafica su deber y emprendió la retirada junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que le molestó?. Es que siempre digo tonterías. ¡DISCÚLPEME, ESPERE, POR FAVOR, SEÑOR ALBAFICA, SEÑOR FORD!.- Rogó perdón Pefko, pero cuando se fue extendiendo, intentando alcanzarlos, Ford lo frenó justo a tiempo antes de que hiciera contacto con el agua-marina oriental, además de que éste reaccionó justo a tiempo, alejando la mano del chico.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES!.- Exclamó Albafica al chico, pero algo extraño había ocurrido, cosa que ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.- También deberías irte de aquí, podrían volver a atacarte.- Sugirió el Caballero Dorado y se retiraron en silencio, dejando atrás a Pefko, mientras que bajaba la mirada y la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, para después terminar en el piso.

\- ¿Albafica?.- Preguntó Ford, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- _"No, seguramente con esto estará bien.-_ Pensó para sus adentros su amigo.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al Santuario, a las Doce Casas y la primera en pasar era el Templo de Aries y desde la entrada, allí se hallaba Shion, el Guardián de aquel lugar, quien se hallaba reparando unas Armaduras, cosa que se alegró de ver a sus dos Camaradas de Armas regresar.

\- ¿Albafica, Ford?. Fue una terrible tormenta, ¿acaban de regresar de una misión?.- Preguntó, yendo a recibirlos.

\- Sí, ahora iré a ver al Patriarca. Por favor, Shion, déjame pasar por aquí.- Respondió secamente el joven peli agua-marina oriental y éste se hizo a un lado para que cruzaran el sitio.

En aquel instante, Shion notó algo extraño en su amigo, una herida sangrante en la Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡Espera, Albafica!.- Intentó detenerlo, pero no lo escuchó, hasta que tuvo que tomar una decisión y fue tomarlo de la mano.- ¡ESPERA! ¿Te hicieron en esa misión?. Ford, tú estabas allí, dime si es verdad. ¡Mira, se te va a abrir la herida!.- Señaló aquella lastimadura, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien al Caballero Dorado de Piscis, quien se volteó y quedó helado.

\- No vi nada, Shion, ni me di cuenta de eso, tienes mi palabra.- Defendió Ford a su amigo, quien estaba en lo cierto.

\- No tienes por qué andar respondiendo por mí, Ford. Shion, ¡¿cuántas veces debo decirlo para que me entiendas?! ¡No me toques!.- Exclamó severo el joven hacia el rubio de Aries.

\- Así es, Albafica, yo no le temo a tu sangre envenenada.- Dijo Shion hacia su amigo, quien se retiró de allí, caminando y alejándose bajo un manto de tristeza.

* * *

Albafica continuó con su camino, dirigiéndose hacia el Palacio en donde se encontraba el Patriarca Sage, antiguo Caballero de Cáncer y uno de los sobrevivientes de la "Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo XVI" junto a su hermano Hakurei del Altar, Maestro de Shion de Aries en Jamir. Ford debía volver con su hermano Stan de la Corona Boreal y una vez que se despidieron, el peli agua-marina oriental continuó con su viaje hacia aquel sitio.

Abrió las puertas y caminó por la extensa alfombra roja que terminaba en el Trono de Athena.

\- Ohh, Albafica, es inusual que llegues tarde, de todos modos, al parecer cumpliste satisfactoriamente con tu misión de suprimir a los Espectros del Norte de Europa: Buen trabajo.- Felicitó el Patriarca con una sonrisa al joven por haber solucionado aquel asunto pendiente, sin que pudieran verse sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por el Casco Dorado.

\- Si, Patriarca, no tengo palabras para disculparme.- Ofreció sus disculpas el muchacho, quien se arrodilló ante él, en muestra de respeto hacia la posición que ocupaba.-

\- Luces pálido, ¿sucedió algo?.- Preguntó Sage con preocupación en su voz.

\- No.- Respondió el joven, ocultando lo ocurrido.

\- Entiendo.- Comprendió Sage la decisión que había tomado el Caballero Dorado.- En ese caso, tengo una tarea más que encomendarte junto a Ford de la Corona Austral.- Dio a conocer la misión que le tenía preparada.

\- ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Albafica, alzando la vista.

\- Conoces a los Curanderos de la Isla.- Dijo el Patriarca.

\- ¿Se refiere a la Isla que está en las costas cercanas al Santuario?. Es la Isla que reúne las Artes y Curanderos que sanan todas las enfermedad incurables, la Isla también posee una gran cantidad de hierbas medicinales, utilizadas también en el Santuario y en la Isla de Rodorio.- Dio a conocer Albafica aquella información, mostrándose escenas del lugar y su flora junto a un misterioso personaje de túnicas blancas, guirnaldas naturales, flores y una gran multitud que le agradecía por sanarlos.

\- Así es, ahí vive un hombre llamado Luco que cultiva hiervas medicinales a las que ninguna enfermedad fatal puede resistirsele. Se dice que ese hombre está repleto de la Benevolencia de los Dioses.- Alegó el Patriarca, cuyo tono se iba poniendo serio.

\- Hiervas que curan cualquier enfermedad, ¿existe un hombre así?.- Preguntó Albafica, alzando la mirada y poniéndose un poco de pie.

\- Sin embargo, Albafica, ¡comienza a brillar una Estrella del Infortunio en la Isla de ese Curandero!.- Advirtió Sage, viéndose una imagen del Firmamento Nocturno y del brillo de aquella Estrella Maldita.

\- Podría ser el Ejército de Hades.- Teorizó el muchacho.

\- Partirás por la mañana junto a Ford, si pasara algo en esa Isla, no solo afectaría al Santuario, sino también a sus alrededores: ¿Irás, Albafica?.- Mostró Sage sus preocupaciones y de ahí lanzó su pregunta.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Exclamó el joven con determinación y se puso de pie.

* * *

Después de aquella reunión y con Ford como compañero, Albafica volvió a los Jardines del Templo de Piscis, en donde tenía a sus flores, cuyos pétalos eran movidos por los vientos, una serie de ruinas se alzaba allí y también una advertencia escrita en griego que decía _"Prohibido acercarse"_ , ese era el sitio donde el Santo de Oro llegó y comenzó a caminar, para después detenerse frente a unos Arcos que habían allí.

\- _"Este Jardín no ha cambiado nada, es un lugar en donde no hay nada más que mis Rosas Envenenadas. Sin nadie, sin aves, sin insectos, sin ninguna otra planta. No se permite la coexistencia con otros organismos, solo un aroma ahoga este lugar, igual a la sangre que corre en mi cuerpo, pero es el único lugar al que puedo regresar".-_ Pensó Albafica, mientras que caminaba hacia un sitio que él conocía, viéndose una escena de lo ocurrido con Shion en la Casa de Aries y de ahí lanzaba una de sus Rosas que quedó atravesando una de las columnas griegas y de ahí se detuvo ante una casa abandonada junto a una lápida que tenía escrito un nombre como epitafio.- Aún estoy con las misiones, Maestro Lugonis. Nunca podré olvidar sus enseñanzas, sus técnicas, su soledad, jamás lo haré, ¡ya que ese es el orgullo de Piscis!.- Hizo su promesa ante su antiguo Maestro, dando a conocer que jamás se rendiría.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el primer capítulo. Estos Gaiden son muy cortos, pero también muy buenos, así que a prepararse para el viaje que tendrán Albafica y Ford hacia la "Isla del Curandero", ¿qué clase de peligros acecharán allí? ¿Volveremos a ver a Pefko?. No se lo vayan a perder en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** A la mañana siguiente, en los Puertos de Atenas, lugar donde iban y venían embarcaciones, muchas de ellas frágiles ante la tempestad del Mar Egeo, allí se hallaban Albafica de Piscis y Ford de la Corona Austral, éste último se había traído sus "Diarios" para anotar todo lo que pudiera ver en aquella isla y recopilar la mayor cantidad de datos e información posible. Mientras que en Albafica, todavía resonaban las palabras del Patriarca Sage por lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

\- _"Albafica, está brillando una Estrella del Infortunio en la "Isla del Curandero", dirígete allí junto a Ford de la Corona Austral, anticipando a eso, han enviado un guía que les mostrará el camino".-_ Les resumió el Patriarca aquella información.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Albafica?.- Preguntó Ford, mientras que terminaba de guardar sus objetos en un bolsón.

\- He estado pensando, amigo, pero ¿no crees que esto significará una gran catástrofe que haya visto el Patriarca?. Pero es cierto, es el Ejército de Hades.- Confirmó Albafica sus temores al respecto por lo que pasaba en aquella isla.

\- ¿Tú crees?. Por ahí son Santos Negros, en mi opinión.- Teorizó Ford su otra versión opuesta.

Cuando estaban por continuar con la charla, Albafica se dio la vuelta, observó hacia aquella persona que llegaba para ser el Guía de ellos en aquellas tierras desconocidas.

\- ¡Ah, es el Señor Albafica y el Señor Ford!.- Exclamó aquella voz y lo reconoció por las vendas que tenía en sus manos, intentando acercarse para saludarlo, sin embargo, el peli agua-marina oriental no le permitió que se acercara.

\- Te dije que no me tocaras, Pefko.- Le volvió a repetir lo que ocurrió la vez pasada en el Norte de Europa.

\- Jejeje, lo siento, estaba tan feliz de verlos de nuevo que lo olvidé.- Río el chico, a pesar de la seriedad del Albafica.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres el Guía que nos habló el Patriarca?.- Preguntó el Caballero de Oro.

\- ¡Sí, muchísimo gusto!.- Exclamó el niño de cabellos negros.

\- _"Patriarca".-_ Pensó Albafica.

\- _"Jejejeje, este niño me recuerda mucho a Stan, mi hermano gemelo".-_ Pensó Ford, riéndose para sus adentros por la determinación y valentía del joven Pefko.

\- ¡Ah, por cierto, Señor Albafica, todavía recuerda mi nombre, ¿no es así?!.- Preguntó el chico con emoción.- Me emociona mucho.- Dijo, mientras que Albafica lo miraba con seriedad y de ahí abordaron el barco que los llevaría hacia aquella isla.

* * *

En el viaje, Albafica permanecía callado, mirando por la ventana de la bodega, sentado en unas cuantas cajas de madera con suministros y de ahí volvía la mirada hacia Pefko, el cual reía y sonreía ante él. Dentro de él, había algo familiar que le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de un ser querido, memorias de alguien que estuvo a su lado y que le recordaba a su Pasado.

\- Jejeje, ¿así de lejos está bien para estar a su lado?.- Preguntó Pefko, pero no hubo respuesta, el Caballero Dorado de Piscis seguía mirando hacia afuera, por la ventana.- ¡Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí!.- Exclamó el chico.

Albafica no dijo nada, continúa con su seriedad, observando hacia afuera, sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto.

\- Ayer.- Comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó Pefko con una serena sonrisa.

\- Los Espectros te siguieron después de salir de la Isla. Escuché que la "Isla del Curandero" es una isla pacífica donde abundan hierbas medicinales y que hay un hombre llamado Luco que posee el toque de los Dioses, ¿no es así?. Con todo esto, ¿por qué abandonaste la Isla y viniste al Santuario? ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo en aquella Isla?.- Hizo memoria el peli agua-marina oriental, recordando lo ocurrido y viéndose escenas del misterioso Luco y las flores.

\- Sí...bien, tal vez pueda pensar que soy un tonto o algo así, pero el olor del viento y de la tierra cambió y las plantas poco a poco comenzaron a marchitarse poco a poco. También flores que nunca había visto, comenzaron a crecer, además, cuando anochece, algunos Espectros rondando por los alrededores de la Aldea.- Le contó Pefko de lo ocurrido, tras haberse puesto sorprendido y de ahí mencionaba la situación, sobre todo con la flora.

Esa información puso serio a Albafica y a Ford.

\- ¿Espectros?. Esto no me gusta para nada.- Dijo el castaño con seriedad.

\- Sí, pero todos en la Isla creyeron que yo les estaba mintiendo. Todos comenzaron a actuar de un modo tan extraño que me asustaron, además, el Maestro Luco también está extraño.- Siguió Pefko contando de lo ocurrido, viéndose escenas de las personas, los lugareños de la Isla y su tono de voz se puso triste.

\- Wow. _"Mierda, no me cabe duda: Hay una Estrella Maligna de Hades allí, tenías razón, Albafica".-_ Pensó Ford, dándole el crédito a su amigo.

\- ¿También Luco? ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó Albafica, sin palabras, sorprendido.

\- Yo lo sé porque el Maestro Luco...¡porque el Maestro fue la persona que me crío después de que me abandonaran!.- Lanzó aquel grito de respeto hacia aquel hombre, dejando helado al peli agua-marina oriental y a su acompañante.- El Maestro me encontró en un campo, llorando y me hizo su familia. Siempre me elogiaba porque sería bueno con las plantas medicinales, pero...- Continuaba relatando y de ahí aparecieron flashbacks de Pefko siendo un bebe y cuando fue encontrado por ese misterioso personaje.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Este muchacho también fue huérfano".-_ Recordó Albafica el día que fue hallado en los "Jardines de Piscis" por aquel hombre que se convirtió en su Maestro.

Allí, bajo aquella "alfombra" roja, se podía oír el llanto de un recién nacido y el hombre que cuidaba el lugar caminó hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido, para detenerse.

\- _¿Quién podría abandonar a un bebe en un Jardín de Rosas Envenenadas?. Será que este niño ¿podrá vivir al lado de estas Rosas Rojas?.-_ Quiso saber aquel hombre, sonriendo y se mostraba su aspecto físico: esbelto, bien musculado; posee un cabello marrón rojizo, y ojos café, tez blanca y unos rasgos bien marcados por los ojos, demostrando ciertas ojeras.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- " _Es igual que yo"_.- Pensó y de golpe, desde las afueras del navío, unos misteriosos remolinos en el agua comenzaron a formarse por los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber uno de los Soldados del Santuario.

\- ¡Hey, ¿qué ocurre?!.- Preguntó Ford, quien salió hacia la cubierta.

\- ¡Señor Albafica, Señor Ford, hemos sido atrapados por la marea de abajo, las olas no nos dejan guiar el barco!.- Le informó uno de los tripulantes de la embarcación.- ¡A este paso no llegaremos a la Isla y nos estrellaremos contra las rocas!.

Era verdad lo que decían los Soldados y tripulantes del barco, estaban en curso de colisión contra aquellas formaciones rocosas, sin embargo, Albafica junto a Ford se prepararon, pegando un gran salto hacia adelante, quedando parados en la proa del navío.

\- ¡Señor Albafica, Señor Ford, ¿qué hacen?!.- Preguntó Pefko con asombro.

\- Sería un problema no poder llegar a la Isla, ya que tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu Maestro Luco.- Respondió el peli agua-marina oriental y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia el chico, quien no dijo nada, solo quedó helado.- ¿Listo, Ford?.

\- ¡Listo, amigo!.- Respondió el muchacho castaño.

\- ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!.- Exclamó Albafica.

\- ¡"TORMENTA DE RAYOS"!.- Añadió Ford y ambos combinaron sus ofensivas, logrando destruir las formaciones rocosas para que pudieran avanzar sin problemas.

\- ¡Increíble, hicieron pedazos a esas grandes rocas con solo las "Rosas Pirañas" y la "Tormenta de Rayos". Era de esperarse de un Caballero Dorado y de uno de Bronce!.- Exclamó Pefko con emoción, mientras que los tripulantes y Soldados festejaban. Albafica junto a Ford, por su parte, dirigieron la mirada hacia el puerto donde anclaría el navío.

\- _"¿Esa es la "Isla del Curandero"?. Esos grandes remolinos de agua fueron demasiado fuertes: Lo suponía, lo mismo que decía Ford: La Estrella del Infortunio está sobre esta Isla".-_ Pensó Albafica con seriedad.

* * *

Una vez que anclaron en los muelles, los tres personajes avanzaron hacia el interior de la Isla y para su sorpresa, a ambos lados del sendero, allí se hallaban muchas personas heridas, que esperaban ser sanadas, curadas.

\- Dios, tanta gente, tanto dolor.- Se lamentó Ford, quien bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Tanta gente enferma hay por el sendero de la Montaña? ¿Tanto por Luco?.- Preguntó Albafica sobre ese punto.

\- ¡Así es! Todos vienen por las plantas medicinales del Maestro Luco y últimamente han ido aumentando.- Les contó Pefko, de forma tranquila.

\- _"Va más allá de mis expectativas. ¿Luco en verdad lo curará todo? ¿Qué tipo de persona es él?".-_ Pensó el Caballero de Piscis, teniendo dudas al respecto.

Por su parte, Ford estaba analizando los alrededores, tomando notas para sus "Diarios", sin embargo, algo raro se podía sentir en la zona, una presencia que le incomodaba demasiado y se podía ver en su rostro, "transmitiendo" aquel "mensaje" para Albafica.

\- Ah, ¡mire, ahí está el Maestro!.- Señaló Pefko hacia aquella persona que llegaba para atender a las personas enfermas.

\- ¿Esas son las personas que vienen del Santuario?.- Preguntó tranquilamente y con una ligera sonrisa, para después dirigirse fresco y sereno hacia sus invitados.- Mi nombre es Luco, parece que ha sido obra de mi incompetente Discípulo.- Les dio la bienvenida aquel hombre, quien mostraba un aura de pacifismo en su ser.

Luco era un hombre alto de complexión muscular, aunque no se nota mucho por llevar una túnica que cubre casi todo su cuerpo y largos cabellos color castaño rojizo, el cual estaba atado con una cinta y su piel era clara.

\- _"¡¿Maestro Lugonis?!".-_ Quedó Albafica sin palabras.

Esa imagen, esa calidez, esa preocupación, esa figura tan familiar para el Caballero de Piscis, era tan idéntico a él, a su Maestro, no lo podía olvidar, pero, ¿acaso lo era? ¿Era Lugonis?. Los enviados del Santuario llegaron hacia la cabaña en donde residía Luco, era pequeña pero cómoda y con un pequeño "sendero" que terminaba en la entrada.

\- _"Con mis plantas medicinales podrás liberarte de esa soledad, puedo liberarte de esa repugnante sangre".-_ Escuchó aquellas palabras en su mente, la tranquilidad que irradiaba Luco era increíble y podía tomarle la palabra de que lo curaría.

\- Pudiste verlo, ¿no?.- Preguntó Luco a Albafica, mientras que atendía a una joven mujer enferma y de un santiamén, ella terminaba libre del malestar que la atormentaba.- Curé su peste en un instante con mis hierbas milagrosas, los Lirios Blancos que son de este Jardín, que son la fuente de los milagros que he creado.- Mostró aquella flor junto a los campos que crecían detrás suyo ante el sorprendido Piscis.

\- Jardín...de Lirios Blancos... _"¿Qué pasa? Mi cabeza me da vueltas...mi visión se vuelve borrosa...no puede ser...el efecto de los Lirios...Kuh...".-_ Pensó el peli agua-marina oriental, quien comenzaba a sentirse mal y Ford corría para auxiliarlo.

\- Así es, se diría que son lo contrario a tus "Rosas Demoníacas". Vamos, tienes que hacerlo, di _"Quiero que me salves".-_ Le animaba Luco a que le pidiera que hiciera eso, que dijera aquellas palabras, esa frase.-

\- Eso ya no me importa, yo ya elegí mi camino por mí mismo, ¡ahora ya es tarde para salvarme!.- Bramó Albafica, severo.

\- ¿Ahora?. No, más bien _"Justo ahora"._ Fijando los "Lazos Blancos".- Le contradijo Luco, quien se acercaba con aquellos Lirios y quedaba a pocos centímetros del Caballero Dorado.

\- " _¿Lazos Blancos?".-_ Preguntó para sus adentros, Albafica.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Maestro...-_ Se vio una escena en donde se veía a un joven Albafica junto a Lugonis en los "Jardines de Piscis".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Abrió los ojos y de ahí, cayó inconsciente, pero Ford lo pudo agarrar justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se siente mal? ¡SEÑOR ALBAFICA!.- Preguntó Pefko, asustado, mientras que el joven estaba en los brazos de Ford.

\- Desde ahora, tu cuerpo y tu alma serán teñidos por el color de los Lirios Blancos, Señor Albafica.- Dijo Luco con serenidad en su voz.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** _\- ¿Qué es esto?. El campo se está volviendo rojo, esto es...yo de niño.-_ Observó Albafica a su Yo del Pasado, el cual llevaba una Rosa en sus manos, hallándose en los "Jardines de Piscis".- _Ya veo, soy yo cuando entrenaba con el Maestro Lugonis._

\- ¡HAH!.- Exclamó el joven Albafica, quien arrojaba varias Rosas contra tres blancos y uno de ellos logró perforar el centro de la misma, después de varios intentos fallidos.- ¡Maestro, lo logré, todas las "Rosas Demoníacas" han acertado!.- Señaló el joven hacia el hombre que estaba allí, en silencio, sentado y manteniendo la seriedad, hasta que se levantó.

\- No, de nuevo has fallado en una.- Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo fue?. Todas dieron en el blanco.- Refutó Albafica su "victoria"

\- ¡Imbécil! Una no ha dado en el blanco. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, no?.- Señaló Lugonis con severidad en su voz y su Aprendiz se volteó para ver que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto: Es la Muerte de alguien más, las "Rosas Demoníacas" significan veneno mortal, debes tener control total sobre ellas, de lo contrario, las personas inocentes también morirán. Cuando logres hacerlo, evitarás una tragedia así.- Dio Lugonis aquella charla con su Aprendiz, mientras que mostraba una Rosa hacia el joven.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Una vez más?.

\- S...¡SÍ!.- Exclamó el chico y volvió a practicar.

\- _"Tragedia", eso es lo que más le temía mi Maestro. El Maestro Lugonis poseía la Sangre Envenenada, igual a las "Rosas Demoníacas", por eso el Maestro continuó viviendo solo en este campo completamente solo".-_ Pensaba el Albafica del Presente.

\- ¡HAH!.- Gritó su Yo del Pasado.

\- _"Probablemente por eso vivía en soledad".-_ Pensaba el joven.

Finalmente, logró cumplir con su objetivo.

\- ¡Lo hice, le di a todas! ¡Maestro!.- Festejó el joven Albafica del Pasado, volteándose y hallándose a Lugonis sonriente y feliz de que su Discípulo pudo cumplir con su objetivo y corregir el error.

Sin embargo, hacia la Noche, bajo un Cielo estrellado en los "Jardines de Piscis", Albafica había sido llamado por Lugonis, quien tenía un importante mensaje por comunicarle y uno que marcaría su Historia para siempre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué quiere hablar a esta hora?. Es una atmósfera diferente.- Quiso saber el peli agua-marina oriental y allí apareció Lugonis, quien se acercó hasta él, portando la Armadura Dorada de Piscis.

\- Albafica, tú te has criado como un Guerrero, dotado con una gran predisposición al veneno en tu cuerpo.- Dijo el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿...Sí...?.- Preguntó el chico con dudas en su voz.

\- Ya es hora de que comience la siguiente parta del entrenamiento, pero antes de eso, quiero que decidas: ¿Quieres salir de este Jardín y volver al Mundo que puedes estar con las demás personas? ¿O tu objetivo es el de ser el Caballero de Piscis y concluir los "Lazos Rojos" conmigo?.- Fue la oferta que le mostró Lugonis a su Alumno, siendo él quien debía elegir, bajo la Luz de la Luna y el viento.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿"Lazos Rojos?".- Quedó el chico sin palabras por esa proposición que le hacían.

\- El Ritual de Sangre, intercambiando una gota de sangre de una herida hecha en la punta de los dedos de cada uno de nosotros, en este ritual, la Sangre transmitida circulará en los cuerpos de cada uno durante algunos años. Si aquel que reciba y no resista la sangre envenenada de Piscis, tendrás una muerte terrible. Incluso si soportas mi sangre envenenada, te espera una vida solitaria igual a la mía.- Le explicó Lugonis la situación de lo que pasaría a futuro, mostrándose una escena de aquella ceremonia y de ahí se hizo una herida con la espina de una Rosa.

\- _"Sangre Envenenada en mi cuerpo".-_ Quedó el chico observante.

\- Entonces tu vida se teñirá de rojo profundo igual que el veneno, vamos, elije: ¿El camino de los Humanos? ¿El camino del veneno?.- Preguntó Lugonis, listo para llevar a cabo ese acto.

\- " _Quiero en mi vida...".-_ Pensó Albafica, petrificado, sin poder decir en esos momentos.-

\- Es natural temerle a este Jardín, lo mejor es alejarte de aquí .- Sostuvo el peli marrón rojizo y se retiró del lugar, viendo que su Alumno no había tomado una decisión.

\- No, no tengo miedo, para alguien que fue abandonado como yo, en este Jardín y también mi Maestro, ellos son todo mi Mundo: Yo me quedaré aquí, si me voy ahora, yo también...yo también me quedaré solo, igual que usted, Maestro.- Decidió el chico tomar aquella decisión final.

\- ¿Albafica?.- Preguntó Lugonis y al voltearse, el chico estaba sonriente y se hizo su herida en el dedo.

\- Con gusto ¡concluiré los "Lazos Rojos de Piscis"!. Viviré junto a usted la misma existencia en este _"Jardín Rojo"._ -Concluyó el chico y de ahí, ambos, Maestro y Alumno, hicieron aquel "Pacto de Sangre", viéndose una Rosa empapada de aquel líquido.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Esa simple decisión, me hizo perder a mi Maestro".-_ Pensaba aquel Albafica del Presente, rodeado de Pefko, Ford y Luco.

\- ¡Señor Albafica, levántese!.- Pedía el niño delante de su Maestro, quien estaba quieto, mirando hacia el joven inconsciente.

\- Esto es extraño, algo debió haberle ocurrir aquí.- Dijo Ford, quien intentaba buscar la fuente de los culpables.- Pefko, ve a descansar, yo me quedaré con él.

\- No, Señor Ford, yo también me quedaré aquí, si me voy ahora, yo también...yo también me quedaré solo, igual que mi Maestro.- Se negaba Pefko con irse y dejar solo al Caballero, así que ambos permanecieron allí.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Lo habían hecho, esa unión de sangre se hizo realidad, sin embargo, todo pacto suele tener consecuencias, lo mismo pasó con Albafica aquella noche de Luna Llena en el "Jardín de Piscis".

\- _"De niño, mi Maestro Lugonis y yo realizamos la "Ceremonia de Piscis", un intercambio mutuo de una gota de sangre: ¡"Los Lazos Rojos"!. Al principio, el veneno de la sangre del Maestro solo me quemaba el cuerpo y me causaba dolor. En varias ocasiones estuve al borde de la Muerte, errante, continuaba sobreviviendo en cada ocasión, pero pronto mi cuerpo fue acostumbrándose a ese veneno. Mi Maestro y yo compartíamos el mismo veneno en nuestras sangres. Mi Maestro y yo éramos cada vez más cercanos en el Mundo: Más que padre e hijo. Por momentos, pensaba que se trataba de algo estúpido, que trataba de darme una lección".-_ Recordaba el Albafica del Presente, viéndose aquellas escenas del ritual de la sangre y las veces que estuvo a punto de morir, hasta que se acostumbró al veneno, hasta que llegó cierto día soleado.

\- ¡Qué viento más fuerte!.- Exclamó el Albafica del Pasado y se encontró con Lugonis, quien estaba de espaldas y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Vamos, Albafica, tu dedo.- Pidió el peli marrón-rojizo, quien tenía una debilitada sonrisa.

\- Sí.- Acató el joven la orden.- _"El Maestro está adelgazando, parece que está ocultando que ha vomitado sangre. ¿Le estará pasando algo?.-_ Se preguntó el chico ante esa escena.

\- Albafica.- Dijo Lugonis.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedó el chico sin palabras, mientras que el Maestro suyo alzaba la mirada hacia los Cielos y contemplaba el sitio.

\- Qué hermoso es...nuestro jardín.- Dijo Lugonis, con una extraña calma en su voz, se lo veía raro, debilitado, ¿qué pasaba dentro de él?.

\- ¿Maestro?.- Preguntó Albafica.

\- La sangre mezclada que estaba fluyendo nos...traía consigo los días que pasamos juntos.- Fueron las palabras de Lugonis, quien cayó al piso.

\- ¡MAESTRO, MAESTRO, RESISTA, POR FAVOR, MAESTRO!. Maes...- Rogó el peli agua-marina oriental y en esos momentos, el agonizante Caballero Dorado abrió los ojos con dificultad.

\- Finalmente has superado al veneno de mi sangre...obtuviste un veneno en la sangre tan fuerte capaz de matarme...- Felicitó el peli marrón-rojizo al chico.

\- ¿Matarle? ¿Qué quiere decir con...eso? ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!.- Pidió Albafica con desesperación, angustia, alzando la voz y queriendo una respuesta hacia su Maestro, el cual estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- Este es el destino de Piscis: En la Ceremonia en que aquel posea el veneno y la mayor toxicidad en su cuerpo, a través del proceso de circulación de la sangre, por ley sobrevivirá y seguirá por el camino de las batallas. ¡De una forma o de la otra, terminaría muerto!.- Le explicó aquel proceso, mientras que se veían a dos Peces y una Rosa juntos.

\- ¡No quiero, no quiero si usted no está aquí, Maestro! ¿Por qué lo guardó en silencio? Yo...no...¡¿No estaríamos juntos los dos solos en este Mundo?!.- Se negó el chico con dejarlo ir, pero ya su Maestro estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida, recostado en el piso.

\- No llores, Albafica...seguramente te convertirás en un Caballero mucho más fuerte que yo, no puedes suprimir esa predisposición: Hace 16 años te encontré vivo y llorando en este "Jardín Envenenado", naturalmente tú habías sido amado por las Rosas Envenenadas; creí que Dios me había enviado a un hijo como último deseo después de haber estado viviendo solo.- Dejó aquellas enseñanzas de vida, de cómo había cambiado todo aquel día en el que lo encontró en los campos de rosas y cuando lo tomó en sus brazos, formando aquel vínculo de padre-hijo. En aquellos momentos, Lugonis acarició el rostro de su Aprendiz, quien estaba llorando.- Kuh ¡GAH!.- Tosió sangre en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡MAESTRO, NO LO HAGA, NO ME DEJE SOLO, POR FAVOR, PENSÉ QUE USTED Y YO VIVIRÍAMOS JUNTOS SIEMPRE, MAESTRO!.- Rogó Albafica, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero todo era en vano.

\- Perdóname...por favor...Albafica, tú decidiste hacer la ceremonia con tal de no dejarme solo, de verdad eres muy amable y aún así yo...podrás dudar de ti mismo varias veces, pero quiero que no olvides esto: Yo siempre estaré junto a ti.- Dejó aquellas últimas palabras hacia su Alumno y finalmente, el Caballero Dorado Lugonis de Piscis, murió en paz, en los brazos de aquella persona que consideró su hijo.

\- ¿Maestro?. Mi sangre envenenada fue la que lo mató, lo maté a usted...¡MI SANGRE! ¡MAESTRO!.- Se culpó el chico de aquel "crimen" y lanzó un grito de dolor y llanto hacia los Cielos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Despertó en una cama, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban a más no poder, la muerte de Lugonis y la culpa que se había echado así mismo por lo ocurrido, no podía perdonarse por aquel "crimen", estaba "solo", "aislado", sin ninguna posibilidad de poder estar en contacto con las otras personas en el Santuario.

\- Aunque es un Caballero, se asusta con las pesadillas.- Dijo aquel hombre y cuando se volteó, Albafica juró haber visto a otra persona.

\- Maestro... _"no...no es él".-_ Corrigió aquel error, ya que aquella persona, aunque tenía una igualdad con Lugonis, Luco no se parecía mucho a él.- ¿Señor Luco?.- Preguntó.

\- Sí, te desmayaste en mi Jardín y te traje hasta acá. Tu amigo Ford allí se encuentra, aún está dormido, estuvo a tu lado todo este tiempo junto a Pefko.- Respondió Luco con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me trajo?.- Quedó el peli agua-marina oriental sorprendido por esas palabras.

\- Descuide, tu sangre envenenada no se compensó en mi Jardín Blanco. Por cierto, no podía dejárselo al pequeño Pefko.- Añadió el hombre con serenidad.

\- Ya veo. ¿Es verdad, es verdad que puedes curar mi sangre envenenada?.- Lanzó aquella pregunta crucial.

\- Sí, por eso me hice Curandero, además tenía mis razones: Lugonis era mi hermano mayor.- Reveló aquel dato de suma importancia.

\- ¿Qué?.- Albafica quedó helado ante semejante hallazgo.

\- Lo dijiste varias veces mientras dormías: Mi investigación sobre las plantas medicinales, originalmente fue para salvar a mi hermano mayor de Piscis de esa maldición, mayoritariamente parece que mi hermano mayor ya no está en este Mundo, pero es por eso que al menos quiero salvarte a ti, Señor Albafica.- Dijo Luco con sus deseos de poder curar a aquella persona del mal que le perseguía. Fue entonces que el joven bajó la mirada y mantuvo el silencio.- No tiene que responderme ahora mismo ni agradecerme, descanse tranquilamente esta noche, por favor.- Pidió como único "requisito" y de ahí se retiró de la cabaña.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la noche, Albafica no había vuelto a dormirse, estaba pensativo, rebobinando lo ocurrido en aquellos días cuando era un chico y en especial saber el motivo de la "amable" conducta de Luco, ¿qué estaba ocultando aquella persona?.

\- Ufff, Dios, cuánto dormí.- Se estiró Ford en aquellos momentos, mientras que Albafica veía a su amigo despierto.

\- Dormiste bastante, Luco me contó que me ayudaron Pefko y tú a venir hasta aquí, muchas gracias, Ford.- Agradeció Albafica al hermano gemelo de Stan.

\- Para eso están los amigos, nunca dejaría a un Camarada atrás.- Sostuvo el castaño, pero en ese momento, ambos escucharon un golpe a la puerta, encontrándose con cierto niño, así que Albafica abrió la ventana.

\- ¿Pefko, en dónde te habías metido?.- Preguntó el Caballero Dorado de Piscis.

\- Shhhhh, Señor Albafica, Señor Ford, escúchenme, Señor Albafica, Señor Ford, no deben permanecer más tiempo: ¡DE PRISA, HUYAN RÁPIDO DE AQUÍ!.- Pidió el niño y en esos momentos de desesperación, lanzó un grito que expresaba su temor a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa Isla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** ¿Qué quería decir Pefko al respecto? ¿Cómo que se fueran de la "Isla del Curandero"?. Algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno, se trataba de un peligro que acechaba aquel lugar y que hasta el mismo Ford pudo sentir al respecto, una extraña atmósfera se había apropiado del lugar, el miedo y la angustia que irradiaba aquel niño era bastante llamativa y no podía ser pasada por alto.

Y a su vez, en el Santuario, reunido en el Salón del Trono Imperial junto al Patriarca Sage, éste mantenía una charla con uno de los Caballeros que había ido para hablar del asunto que involucraba a Albafica y a Ford.

\- Esa era la voluntad del Antiguo Caballero de Piscis: Aquel día, Lugonis vino a informarme que había encontrado a un Sucesor. En otras palabras, ya había aparecido alguien a quien podía cederle su vida, el que Piscis haya venido a decirme eso, significaba que también se estaba despidiendo de este Mundo.- Recordó Sage aquella reunión en donde Lugonis había ido a esa misma Sala para hablar con él y en donde se arrodilló.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¿Estás seguro, Lugonis?.- Preguntó Sage con dudas sobre la decisión que el peli marrón-rojizo había tomado al respecto.

\- Lo estoy, Albafica es un niño muy especial con una resistencia innata al veneno, eso me basta para darle mi vida. Estoy seguro de que le servirá mucho a Athena, pues será más fuerte que yo como Caballero de Piscis.- Oficializó Lugonis su decisión.

\- Lugonis, no te creo, puedo ver la duda en tu corazón, ¿creíste que ocultarla estando frente a mí?.- Cuestionó Sage esa parte, sabiendo bien que algo estaba manteniendo tras bambalinas.- No, no permitiré que te despidas de mí albergando dudas.

En aquellos momentos, al oír aquellas palabras, el puño de Lugonis se cerró con fuerza.

\- Mi hermano Luco se encuentra en la "Isla de los Curanderos", trabaja día y noche estudiando las plantas medicinales para poder desaparecer el veneno de Piscis en mi cuerpo. Pero yo juré con el alma que viviría hasta el final como Caballero de Piscis y que estaría dispuesto a morir por ello, pero Albafica...pensar que yo lo guíe por este Mundo de Soledad...- Sintió aquella bronca en su interior y apretó con fuerza los dientes, dirigiéndose hacia el Patriarca, quien lo miraba con seriedad y preocupación.- Señor, por favor, escuche mi ruego: Este niño pronto estará lleno de mi sangre, si para entonces mi hermano ya encontró la manera de reparar esta sangre, por favor, quiero que le vuelvan a dar la oportunidad de elegir entre el veneno y la gente, ¡en la "Isla de los Curanderos"!.- Fue el último recado que dejó Lugonis al Patriarca, la decisión que debía tomar Albafica en el Futuro.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** De vuelta en la "Isla de los Curanderos", Albafica, Pefko y Ford salieron de la cabaña de Luco a toda prisa, moviéndose bajo la Oscuridad y la Luz de la Luna que bañaba aquellos claros del lugar, en un intento por escapar, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había pasado al respecto? ¿Cuál era el motivo de escapar de la Isla? ¿Qué cosas ocultaba aquel sitio?.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos, esperen, por favor, esperen, mis "Diarios"!.- Pidió Ford unos segundos para recuperar aquellos libros de suma importancia, ya que tenían todas sus investigaciones y datos que había recolectado en este viaje.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, Señor Ford, de prisa!.- Le rogó Pefko y de ahí, en un parpadeo, el castaño recuperó lo que se le había caído al piso.

\- ¡Espera, Pefko, ¿por qué tenemos que huir?! ¡Al menos dame una razón!.- Ordenó Albafica aquel pedido misterioso.

No lo escuchó, se fueron internando más en los Bosques.

\- ¡Pefko!.- Gritó Albafica, deteniendo la marcha y éste se volteó con una mirada de preocupación.- ¿Pefko?. Tú...

\- Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, Señores Albafica y Ford, ¡pero tienen que confiar en mí!.- Rogó el joven nuevamente.

\- ¿Confiar en ti más que en tu Maestro Luco?. Escucha, Pefko, tú fuiste al Santuario porque tu Maestro había cambiado, pero él está salvando a mucha gente con sus plantas, todavía no he encontrado nada sospechoso en él. De hecho, lo quiero salvar de la sangre porque no pude salvar a su hermano.- Dijo Albafica, quien tenía confianza aquella persona, sin embargo, Ford dio un paso al frente y con un rostro que demostraba seriedad al respecto, llamó la atención de él.

\- Albafica, yo...lamento decir esto, pero discrepo con lo que has dicho.- Puso su oposición aquel dictamen.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el peli agua-marina oriental.

\- ¡Es verdad lo que dice el Señor Ford, él está en lo cierto, dígaselo!.- Pidió Pefko con desesperación.

\- Es una teoría lo mío, pero hay algo que me ha estado incomodando mucho, una extraña sensación de aquí yace una semilla maldita, algo que no debe estar aquí y que solo tú, Pefko, conoces, tú debes decirlo, yo solo doy mis hipótesis y puedo estar equivocado.- Advirtió el castaño, acomodándose sus lentes, mientras que mostraba las representaciones, los dibujos bien hechos por él en sus "Diarios" de las Plantas Medicinales de Luco.- Aquí hay algo oculto en esta flora.

Se hallaban en un Claro de los Bosques, delante de unos extensos campos y pastizales bañados por la Luz de la Luna.

\- Guh...yo tampoco...yo tampoco quiero creer que mi Maestro ha cambiado, pero cuando volví a la Isla, me di cuenta ¡DE QUE MI MAESTRO NO HA SALVADO A NADIE DESDE QUE CAMBIÓ!.- Terminó Pefko por estallar en lágrimas al revelar aquella verdad oculta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Ford y cuando se volteó hacia los campos y pastizales, su voz y su sangre se helaron al ver una escena bastante extraña.

Allí, caminando por aquellos sitios, se hallaba una mujer que miraba hacia los Cielos.

\- Mira, Albafica, la...la reconozco.- Dijo Ford con asombro.

\- Sí, es verdad, tienes razón, es la mujer que estaba infectada esta tarde, pero ¿desde cuándo está ahí?.- Quiso saber su amigo de Piscis.

\- No...si Luco no ha salvado a nadie, entonces ella... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...ella también está aquí?. Así que yo...al final no pude salvarla.- Dijo Pefko, aún con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Cuestionó aquellas palabras el Caballero de Piscis.

\- Chicos...chicos...¡CHICOS!.- Les llamó Ford, quien sintió como su corazón pegaba un salto, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, pero los ojos de los tres se quedaron observando aquella escena: Aquellos pacientes que habían visto durante la mañana cuando llegaron a la Isla y estaban esperando ser atendidos, supuestamente "curados", estaban avanzando como zombies hacia los pastizales y campos, perdidos, yendo hacia un punto desconocido.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. La gente de todas partes y además...todos ellos fueron pacientes del Señor Luco, ¿no es cierto?. ¡Pefko, ¿a qué te refieres con que no ha salvado a nadie?!.- Preguntó Albafica, queriendo respuestas y el chico cerró los ojos.

\- Gh...esto es lo que ha estado pasando en esta Isla, Señor Albafica, Señor Ford, ¡ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE FUI AL SANTUARIO!. Todos aquellos a quienes el Maestro Luco curó con los Lirios convalios de su "Jardín Blanco", vienen a este lugar al caer la Noche ¡y se transforman en Espectros!.- Mostró la verdadera razón de esos "tratamientos" y con horror los vieron convertirse a aquellos civiles en Soldados de Hades y Monjas Oscuras, formándose distintos Batallones.

\- Espectros, ¿soldados?, no puede ser. ¡¿Quieres decir que el Señor Luco ha estado convirtiendo a sus pacientes en Soldados del Inframundo?!.- Exclamó con asombro y bronca, queriendo respuestas, Albafica lanzó aquel interrogatorio.- Tenía razón Ford entonces.

\- Por un momento creí que esto era falso, pero no, estaba en lo correcto, ¡Dios, hay que hacer algo!.- Pidió el Caballero de Corona Austral.

\- Y yo he intentado hacer algo, les conté sobre esto a los habitantes de la Isla, pero nadie me creyó, de hecho, creo que ya no hay nadie, por eso...¡por eso es que yo...!.- Iba a decir la verdad, cuando de golpe, tras dejar de ver a los civiles que se convertían en Soldados y Monjas de Hades, escucharon pasos que venían detrás suyo y allí estaba el culpable, el responsable de toda esa atrocidad montada.

\- Ya entiendo: Por eso fingías que me ayudabas y mezclabas otras plantas, Pefko, con razón los últimos Soldados han sido de muy mala calidad.- Entró en escena aquel hombre, quien se mantenía tranquilo y sonriente.

\- Maestro Luco.- Lo reconoció el niño.

\- Jamás creí que fueras a traicionarme, Pefko, qué lástima.- Sentenció Luco, cuya sonrisa se convirtió en una siniestra y oscura.- De todos modos ¡EN VERDAD PENSÉ QUE ME OBEDECERÍAS CIEGAMENTE HASTA EL FINAL!.- Exclamó y de ahí unas gigantescas Raíces aparecieron detrás del árbol a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Eh? El Árbol...- El niño no pudo moverse, estaba petrificado y las Raíces iban hacia él.

\- ¡PEFKO!.- Gritó Albafica y con Ford lo lograron salvar de aquellas trampas.

\- Maestro...Maestro...yo...tenía razón...¡TÚ YA NO ERES EL MAESTRO NOBLE QUE CONOCÍ, YA NO ESCUCHARÉ NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS!.- Se liberó el chico de aquel "control", gritando aquellas palabras contra el hombre que fue como un padre para él, pero no le afectó en nada, ya que aquella sonrisa maligna seguía dibujada en el rostro del rival.

\- Je, malagradecido, ya olvidaste el favor que te hice al criarte, de acuerdo, entonces tendré que enviarlos a los tres al Inframundo.- Sentenció el hombre, mientras que aquellas Raíces formaban una especie de "torbellino" o "tornado" y lo iban cubriendo, apareciendo una Sapuris, la cual estaba inspirada en la figura mítica de la dríade, siendo un cuerpo femenino del cual se desprenden accesorios a modo de ramas las cuales forman el casco y la falda de la Surplice una vez ensamblada, tiene una cara femenina la cual se oculta tras el casco, mientras que el cuello separado de la dríade se convierte en los brazos mientras que las "ramas" inferiores se separan y salen las protecciones de las piernas.- Yo, Luco de Dríade, de la Estrella Celeste del Levantamiento.- Se presentó finalmente en su verdadera "forma".

\- Un Espectro, ¿Estrella Celeste del Levantamiento? ¿Dríades?.- Quedó Pefko helado al ver a Luco de esa manera.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste venderte a Hades, Luco?! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, lo lamentarás!.- Bramó Ford con odio hacia aquella persona.

\- Lo sabía, ese sujeto ya no era mi Maestro.- Se lamentó el niño, viendo aquella "traición".

\- No, Pefko, yo siempre seré tu Maestro. Tú que me observabas y estabas siempre a mi lado podrás comprenderlo, todos los heridos y enfermos vienen a ponerse en mis manos, con el objetivo de ser sanados, por mucho tiempo vinieron concentrados en cuerpo y alma, pero eso...- Dijo Luco con suma tranquilidad en su voz, cosa que seguía manteniendo intacta.- ¡Y yo les di eso después de tanto tiempo, con las Flores del Inframundo!. Naturalmente la Medicina de este Mundo tiene sus límites, a todos los que superaron las heridas y enfermedades, a todos ellos no les quedó más que convertirse en "Cadáveres Habitantes del Inframundo".- Mostró finalmente aquellos planes, todo bajo aquel falso manto de esperanza, mientras que los civiles seguían convirtiéndose en Soldados Esqueletos y Monjas Oscuras.

\- Es mentira, Maestro, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hizo algo así?.- Quiso saber Pefko sobre aquel terrible suceso y Albafica apretó los puños, para después avanzar con Ford.

\- ¿Qué es la sanación y qué es la salvación?. Es tu salvación solo si consideras el arrojar a tus pacientes al Infierno, incluso de alguien que Pefko añoraba como a un padre, no puedo perdonar tal insolencia.- Sentenció Albafica con furia.

\- Eres un ser despreciable, Luco, nunca creí ver a alguien tan maldito que jugaba con las vidas de los pacientes que tenía, voy a disfrutar mucho con patearte el culo.- Juró Ford, mientras que se iban preparando.

\- ¡Silencio!. No espero que ustedes puedan comprenderlo, ¡en especial tú, quien carga con la "Sangre de Piscis"! ¡DESAPARECE JUNTO A TU SANGRE Y TU AMIGO!.- Exclamó, al final, Luco y lanzó a sus Raíces contra ellos, pero Albafica logró repeler el asalto con una "Rosa Negra".- Una "Rosa Negra", ¿la "Rosa Piraña" que puede pulverizar las rocas?.- Se preguntó con asombro.

\- Un hombre como tú, fui un tonto por pensar que tú te parecías a mi Maestro Lugonis. ¡DISCÚLPATE CON TU HERMANO MAYOR Y MI MAESTRO LUGONIS POR MATAR Y ENVIAR A LAS PERSONAS AL INFRAMUNDO! ¡ADELANTE, FORD, AMIGO MÍO, AL ATAQUE! ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!.- Sentenció Albafica y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡ESTO VA POR TODOS LOS CIVILES QUE HAS CONDENADO AL INFIERNO! ¡RUGE CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS: "TEMPESTAD DEL INVIERNO"!.- Se unió el castaño y ambos ataque se combinaron contra Luco.

Sin embargo, el rival no pensaba caer tan fácilmente y de golpe, ante ellos, una serie de Espinas aparecieron, atrapando las "Rosas Pirañas" y la "Tempestad del Invierno" y de ahí iban contra ellos.

\- ¿Qué? Las "Rosas Negras" y la "Tempestad del Invierno"...- Quedó Albafica sorprendido por semejante respuesta enemiga.

\- Restauré mi deseo: Todas las hierbas, árboles y flores son mis familiares, los Dríades o Espíritus de los Árboles, así sucede también con tus "Rosas", observa: ¡"CURSE OF LILY"!.- Respondió y de ahí, el oponente lanzó su contra-ataque, haciendo presión con aquellas Espinas, las "Rosas" y la "Tempestad del Invierno", apretando con fuerza a sus enemigos, haciéndoles gritar.

\- _"Las Espinas nos están haciendo pedazos, entran por las brechas de la Armadura"_.- Pensó Albafica y de ahí fueron liberados, sin embargo, Ford estaba muy herido.- Maldito.- Maldijo y las Espinas seguían con su misión.

\- ¡Atrás!. Si continúas moviéndote de esa manera, ese hermoso rostro tuyo se bañará en sangre hasta tu cuerpo ¡y tu sangre envenenada se esparcirá hasta donde están Pefko y Ford!. En momentos como éstos, tu sangre es inútil, no puedes proteger a nadie ni nada. Patético Piscis, bien, será tu final.- Advirtió Luco, pero cuando estaba por volver a atacar, Pefko se interpuso, protegiendo a ambos Caballeros como si fuera su Escudo.

\- ¡No, yo los protegeré!.- Exclamó el niño.

\- Es inútil, Pefko, ¡hazte a un lado!. Tanto mi sangre como ese sujeto son muy peligrosos.- Le ordenó el peli agua-marina oriental que se retirara, sin embargo, eso no iba a pasar.

\- Pero, usted, Señor Albafica está sumamente herido, lo mismo el Señor Ford, no me moveré aunque ataque, pero así es, Maestro Luco, porque usted continúa enseñándome, usted me vio crecer aún cuando había sido abandonado, siempre se preocupaba porque las hierbas medicinales no se marchitaran: Su mayor preocupación era el bienestar de todos sus pacientes, sin importar que. Eso yo lo sabía más que nadie, porque estaba siempre a su lado. ¡Maestro, de verdad siempre fue una persona muy amable, deje de hacer esto, por favor!.- Dijo con firmeza, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que rogaba por la vuelta de Luco, pero eso no iba a funcionar.

\- ¡Eso es solo basura inútil!.- Exclamó con furia y dirigió su puño hacia ellos.

\- ¡MAESTRO!.- Gritó el chico y de golpe, un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre los campos y los pastizales.- _"Está muy oscuro, ¿estaré muerto?. El Maestro me mató. ¿Qué huele muy bien? ¿Son Rosas?. No, no lo son, se asemeja más al olor de una persona, es un aroma cálido".-_ Pensó el muchacho, despertando en aquel "Mundo Desconocido", pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró nuevamente en aquellos páramos, siendo protegido por la capa de Albafica.

\- Parece que no te alcanzó mi sangre. Me alegro, Pefko.- Dijo Albafica, mostrando ese lado paternal en el niño, mientras que estaba herido por las Espinas.

\- Señor...Albafica.- Dijo el chico.

\- Vamos, vete, yo seré quien te proteja la próxima vez.- Le pidió y de ahí fue contra el enemigo.- Luco, te lo demostraré con la sangre que has llamado desagradable.- Advirtió el joven, listo para pelear y viéndose una imagen de Lugonis de Piscis a su lado.

\- Espera...Albafica...yo...yo también...yo también voy...a pelear.- Escuchó la voz de Ford, quien estaba herido.

\- No, Ford, tú estás muy lastimado, no debes pelear.- Le negó el pedido.

\- Je, necesitará ese tipo más de esas plantas para matarme, aún estando herido o al borde de la Muerte, yo seguiré peleando, lo que dijiste sobre Lugonis, me haces recordar a mi hermano Stan, el Caballero de la Corona Boreal, ¡a la persona que juré estar siempre a su lado como hermanos!.- Demostró Ford aquellos lazos de sangre que tenía con su gemelo y de ahí fue a pelear junto a su amigo.- Entra uno, entramos todos a la boca del lobo para pelear.- Sostuvo con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, Ford, está decidido. Pefko, aléjate de mí, en este momento acabaré con tu Maestro.- Pidió el joven, mientras que iba avanzando hacia el último "round" con el rival.

\- Sí...Señor Albafica.- Comprendió el niño aquel mensaje "oculto".

\- Perdón, Pefko.- Se disculpó Albafica y de ahí quedaron los dos Caballeros, cara a cara con su oponente.- Has criado a un Discípulo bondadoso, Luco: Pefko en verdad aún confía en ti.- Reconoció el peli agua-marina oriental aquel momento en el que el niño los protegió.- ¿Entonces por qué has levantado tu mano en contra de Pefko? ¡No lo aceptaré, no aceptaré el que hayas pisoteado sus sentimientos!.- Bramó Albafica muy severo.

\- Je, ¿los sentimientos de un Discípulo?. Deberías de preocuparte más por ti mismo en lugar de cosas esas.- Respondió burlonamente, Luco.- Las "Rosas Negras" que has recibido en todo tu cuerpo, ya han hecho efecto, impidiéndote que muevas los brazos, ni siquiera podrás lanzar tus orgullosas "Rosas" y aún más que eso: Tu sangre envenenada no tiene efecto en este "Jardín de Lirios Blancos", ¿y aún así dices que vas a acabar conmigo? ¿O es que no puedes ni dar un solo paso?. El llamarse Guerrero ha de ser una carga, ¡PORQUE NO HAY SALVACIÓN!.- Bramó, al final, Luco, quien atacó a ambos Caballeros, tras haberse burlado de ellos y de poner sus defensas alrededor de ellos.

Aquel golpe fue tremendo, haciendo sangrar a Albafica y a Ford.

\- De todos modos, mi hermano mayor Lugonis no te enseñó más que a pelear.- Continuó con sus burlas.

\- ¿Q...Qué?.- Quiso saber Albafica.

\- ¿No estoy en lo correcto?. Después de todo, los Discípulos son solo herramientas para cumplir nuestros deseos.- Siguió y esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de Pefko.

\- ¡MALDITO!.- Gritaron Albafica y Ford con bronca.

\- Si es que eso no fuera cierto, ¿por qué introducir veneno en un infante?.- Cuestionó Luco aquella historia y se vio una imagen de Lugonis y de cuando halló al bebe en los campos de Rosas.- Por eso te recogió, específicamente para ese propósito.

\- Te equivocas: Mi Maestro no era esa clase de persona.- Se negó Albafica con escucharlo, ya que buscaba debilitarlo mentalmente.

\- No me equivoco, ese fue el significado que haber cumplido con los "Lazos Rojos" con Lugonis, en ese "Jardín Rojo", fuiste utilizado solo como un instrumento para su conveniencia, ¡eso serás hasta la Muerte, no hay ningún lazo!. Todo, ¡TODO ESO NO ES MÁS QUE EL SUEÑO DE ILUSO NIÑO!.- Sentenció Luco y tras terminar de hablar, las "Raíces" se lanzaron contra Albafica y Ford, aprisionando a ambos y llegando a empapar las mismas con su sangre.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALBAFICA, SEÑOR FORD!.- Gritó Pefko, pero algo sucedió, algo comenzó a aparecer delante de los ojos de Luco.

\- ¿"Niebla Roja"?.- Se preguntó, ya que el escenario estaba cambiando, de repente.- ¿Los Árboles se están marchitando?. Imposible.- Quedó el rival sin palabras, ya que todas las defensas que tenía a su alrededor, habían caído rotundamente y allí re-emergieron Albafica y Ford, heridos, pero vivos.- Los Lirios, el "Jardín Blanco" se está tiñendo de sangre. Esto es...- Quedó Luco sin palabras, debido al avance de aquella "marea roja" que estaba transformando los campos y pastizales suyos.

\- Así es, está es la sangre que fluye en mí, aquella que está tiñendo los Lirios y que contrarresta su poder: En este lugar ya solo existe el "Jardín de Lirios Rojos".- Respondió Albafica, siendo el responsable de aquella transformación.

\- Eso es...imposible, ¿dices que esa sangre puede teñir incluso las "Flores del Inframundo"?.- Preguntó Luco sin poder salir del asombro y manteniendo su posición.

\- Sin duda, es verdaderamente una terrible sangre, pero es la sangre que me encomendó mi Maestro Lugonis. Luco, no arriesgaría la vida por aquellos que creen que las personas son herramientas y al menos el calor de esta sangre, me hace sentir los pensamientos de mi Maestro, sus pensamientos hacia mí.- Alegó Albafica, viéndose una imagen de aquel peli marrón-rojizo a su lado y el viento que hacía volar los pétalos de las flores.

\- _"Hermano Lugonis...".-_ Luco no pudo hacer nada, estaba helado ante aquella demostración de la persona a la cual se había burlado.

\- ¡Ni yo mismo me considero un instrumento, el Maestro cree en mí: Esta sangre es mi orgullo!.- Exclamó el joven.

\- ¡LOS ACABARÉ, REPUGNANTE PISCIS Y CORONA AUSTRAL!.- Se lanzó Luco al asalto una vez más.

\- ¡"CRIMSON THORN"!.- Lanzó Albafica su ofensiva.

\- ¡"RENACIMIENTO PRIMAVERAL"!.- Unió Ford sus fuerzas con su amigo.

En aquel momento, el doble ataque combinado de los dos Caballeros se materializó en un bombardeo de espinas y flores, las cuales perforaron el cuerpo de Luco, haciéndole sangrar por todas partes, para después caer al piso, derrotado: La Batalla de la Isla de los Curanderos terminó, sin embargo, Pefko, al ver a aquella persona que tanto confío, que la consideró como un familiar, un padre para él, viéndose retrospectivas del Pasado en donde fue hallado en aquellos campos y el tiempo que pasó junto a Luco, eso le hizo doler y mucho en su interior.

\- Para un Discípulo, el Maestro debería de ser como un padre y no un padre basado en un sueño imposible: Pefko me lo enseñó.- Dio aquellas palabras hacia el derrotado enemigo, quien yacía en el piso, su Sapuris aún yacía con él y estaba en las últimas.- Luco.- Le llamó Albafica y el hombre quedó sorprendido al ver como éste lo tomaba en sus brazos y viendo a Pefko.- Lo sabía, no creí que hubieras sucumbido al "Camino del Mal" viéndote de frente. ¿Acaso existe alguna razón? ¿Algo para que alguien como tú se desviara a ese camino?.- Preguntó el joven de Piscis.

Lo recostaron contra uno de los árboles destruidos, rodeado de los restos de la batalla, Luco estaba listo para hablar.

\- Sería propio decirlo para morir en paz. En verdad tú te pareces mucho a mi hermano mayor...- Decía con la voz cansada, debilitada y sus heridas, además de su rostro empapado de sangre. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y sonrió, a pesar de estar al borde de la Muerte, viendo aquellos recuerdos de los "Lazos Rojos" y de Lugonis, cosa que puso triste a Albafica.- Así es, mi ideal, tanto el de hace mucho tiempo, era poder sanar a las personas de sus enfermedades, especialmente por el cuerpo profano de mi hermano, mi objetivo era el "Veneno de Piscis" que se concentraba en su cuerpo. Fue por eso que me desalenté infinitamente cuando no pude salvar a mi hermano mayor, pero aún tenía a Pefko...lo que me salvó a mí y a mi objetivo fue la inocencia de Pefko...Recuperé mi confianza con la esperanza de mantener saludable a este niño, ayudarlo me ayudaría a limpiar mi suciedad. Gracias a ese pequeño, retomaría mi camino una vez más, sí, ese fue mi pensamiento más ferviente, pero...- Dijo y en aquellos recuerdos de cuando él y Pefko estaban juntos, una noche llegó la desgracia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Pefko, resiste, te curaré a toda costa!.- Pedía Luco, desesperado, intentando salvar al chico que había caído preso de un terrible mal.-

 _\- "Por razones desconocidas, tuvo una temperatura muy alta, ni todas las plantas medicinales que poseía eran de utilidad. No podía hacer nada, mientras el pequeño Pefko se debilitaba. ¡Moriría!. Tarde o temprano comenzaría a hacerlo".-_ Relató aquel suceso y entonces tuvo una desgraciada "visión" de sí mismo.

\- No sirvo de nada, después de todo, la Medicina de este Mundo tiene límites, debido a eso, nuevamente voy a perder a otro ser querido. Ya basta, ¡"MUERTE", AL MENOS NO TE LLEVES A ESTE NIÑO, HARÉ LO QUE SEA PARA QUE NO LO HAGAS! ¡INCLUSO IR POR EL CAMINO DEL MAL, LO QUE SEA!.- Rogó con desesperación en su voz y entonces, su deseo fue escuchado, una luz apareció en medio de aquella cabaña.

\- _¿Entonces que lo que salve de esa "Muerte"?.-_ Escuchó esa voz fría, helada, muerta, aterradora y que le congeló la sangre, delante de él estaba aquel Dios Gemelo, portando su Armadura Divina e irradiaba una terrible fuerza, un poder de terror.- _Pero salvarlo no será todo, de ahora en adelante usarás esta Flor para tratar a tus pacientes de ahora en adelante.-_ Impuso Thanatos aquella condición y le entregó aquella flor conocida.

\- ¿Qué es esa Flor?.- Preguntó con miedo en su voz.

\- _Es la "Flor del Inframundo", los Seres Vivos que las usen, ya no sentirán dolor, porque sus cuerpos serán el de Cadáveres No Muertos.-_ Le presentó aquella planta y se veían imágenes de los Soldados Esqueletos y las Monjas Oscuras del Inframundo.

\- Dices que yo...¿debo darte a ti, la "Muerte" a mis pacientes?.- Preguntó Luco con temor ante esa condición del "tratado".

\- _Significa que al fin podrás cumplir el deseo que has anhelado por años, todo por la inocente vida de tu Discípulo. Y, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Luco?.-_ Preguntó Thanatos y eso lo puso en una situación irreversible: ¿Aceptar o no?.

\- Yo...- Dijo Luco, quien finalmente aceptó aquella Flor, logró curar a Pefko, sin embargo, debió cumplir con las órdenes del Dios Gemelo de la Muerte y éstas fueron convertir a los civiles de la "Isla de los Curanderos" en Soldados Esqueletos y Monjas Oscuras.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y continúe creando Espectros...así sería para ti y para todos aquellos que vinieran a esta Isla.- Terminó por relatar la triste verdad que ocultaba.

\- No puede ser, ¿por mi culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo algo así, Maestro?.- Quiso saber Luco y cerró los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.- No sabía nada, no creí que por culpa mía estuviera sufriendo de esa manera.-

\- Escucha, Pefko, todo lo que pasó fue mi elección, incluso esta conclusión, incluso que al final pudiera toparme contigo.- Dijo Luco, tranquilamente y de vuelta los recuerdos de la infancia de Albafica aparecieron en su mente.- Junto con el legado que dejó mi hermano en ti.- Finalizó y de ahí, tras ponerse de pie, algo comenzó a llevarse a cabo.

\- Esto es...los Lirios comenzaron a caer, el Jardín desaparece.- Observó Pefko con asombro.

\- Chicos, miren.- Señaló Ford a los civiles de la Isla que volvían a la normalidad.

\- ¿Todos los Espectros están volviendo a ser Humanos?.- Se preguntó Albafica, al ver aquello que Ford había señalado.

\- ¡MAESTRO!.- Escucharon el grito de Pefko y al voltearse, vieron que aquel hombre estaba desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en cientos de miles de hermosas flores.

\- ¡LUCO!.- Gritaron Albafica y Ford.

\- ¡EL CUERPO DEL MAESTRO...!.- Añadió el chico con tristeza en su voz.

\- _Hermano, yo siempre pensé que tú habías seguido por el camino de la Desgracia de ese Veneno, pero hasta ahora lo comprendo, de la Bendición que tuviste al encontrar a alguien a quien confiar todo lo tuyo, hermano. No lo olvides, Pefko, siempre estaré a tu lado.-_ Fueron aquellas las últimas palabras del Espectro Luco de las Dríades, quien terminó por convertirse en cientos de miles de flores que fueron llevadas por los vientos hacia un horizonte lejano de la Noche, siendo testigos aquellas tres personas.

Ford bajó la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas, Albafica mantuvo el silencio, mientras que Pefko se despedía de aquella persona querida.

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro.- Agradeció el chico, de luto, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sintiéndose tranquilo por dentro, ya que Luco siempre estaría de su lado y lo protegería.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la mañana del nuevo día, el Amanecer que hacía a un lado, alejaba aquellos malos y tristes momentos en la Isla y en los puertos, Albafica y Ford estaban listos para volver al Santuario.

\- ¿Seguro de lo que has escrito?.- Preguntó el peli agua-marina oriental al gemelo de Stan.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que esto será un tesoro invaluable, nadie debo tenerlo, si llegara a caer en las manos equivocadas, no quisiera ni saberlo, por eso solo mi hermano y yo podemos conocer de esto y por supuesto tú, Albafica, junto a los demás.- Respondió el castaño, mientras que terminaba aquel "Diario" y de ahí la guardaba en su bolsa de viaje.

\- Je, nunca seas paranoico, Ford, eso te hará mal cuando llegues a ser viejo.- Le dejó aquella enseñanza el Caballero de Piscis.-

\- Sí, es verdad, tienes razón, bueno, vámonos.- Pidió el castaño, pero cuando estaban por hacerlo, alguien les detuvo el paso.

\- ¡Señor Albafica, Señor Ford!, ¿De verdad ya se van?! ¿No podrían quedarse al menos un día más?.- Preguntó Pefko, quien llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

\- ¡No puedo hacer algo así!. Ya que vinimos aquí por una misión. Tú también no debes olvidar de lo que le prometiste a Luco.- Respondió el peli agua-marina oriental, volteándose hacia el chico.

\- ¡No lo olvidaré, yo también buscaré cómo curar su sangre envenenada y seré mejor el mejor Curandero del Mundo. Por eso, volvámonos a ver cuando terminen todas las batallas, Señor Albafica, Señor Ford!.- Hizo el chico aquella promesa y eso dejó sorprendido al Caballero, quien, por primera vez lo hizo, pasó su camino y acarició los cabellos del niño, dejándolo sorprendido y de ahí se despidieron de él.- Diviértete mucho, Pefko.- Le deseó.

Bajó la mirada y tanto Albafica como Ford caminaron hacia el navío que los llevaría de regreso a Atenas.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Juró Pefko con una sonrisa.

* * *

De vuelta en el Santuario:

\- ¿Desapareció la Estrella del Infortunio de la "Isla del Curandero"?. Bien, dentro de poco regresarán Albafica y Ford.- Dijo Sage con tranquilidad y sabiendo que la confianza en aquellas dos personas daría sus frutos, así que tomó el Casco Dorado del Patriarca y volvió al interior del Palacio de Athena.- _"Lugonis, el camino de Piscis es el camino del veneno diferente al de los Humanos, ¿eso es lo que tú creíste de verdad?. No, aún con el veneno en sus cuerpos, Albafica y tú están andando por el camino de los Humanos. Aunque no pudieron tocarse, los "Lazos" invisibles entre ambos siempre los seguirán protegiendo y aunque estés solo...evitarás secretamente que desaparezca,_ _ciertamente, si eso no es parte del camino de los Humanos, no sé lo que será"_ ".- Pensó Sage, mientras que volvía hacia su puesto y de ahí se veían imágenes de ambos Caballeros de Piscis.

* * *

Pronto, Albafica y Ford habían llegado y una sonrisa se había dibujado en el primero, mientras que se re-encontraban con Shion y Stan, el hermano gemelo del castaño y que era el Santo de la Corona Boreal.

\- Hemos vuelto.- Dijo Ford y de ahí se encaminaron para saludar a sus conocidos.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el Gaiden de Albafica, Ford y Pefko, ¿qué les pareció, amigos?. Y queden muchos más por ver y el siguiente es el de Kardia de Escorpio, a quien lo veremos junto a Amatista y a Stan Pines protegiendo a la joven Sasha/Athena durante un viaje, no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Muchas gracias para Profesor Franco M. Romano por el review, espero que estés listo para más aventuras, amigo y para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96, les tengo preparada una serie de homenajes en los próximos Gaiden, así que estén preparados.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos y que tengan un buen inicio de Martes para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaiden de Kardia de Escorpio, Sasha/Athena, Stan de la Corona Boreal, Amatista y Calvera**

 **Capítulo 4:** \- _"Salimos aquella tarde del Santuario, la pequeña Sasha, acompañados por Amatista, una de las Crystal Gems de Rose Cuarzo, ellas son provenientes del "Planeta Madre" y que conocían bastante nuestra sociedad, la Historia del Mundo ya que ellas había venido aquí desde hace mucho antes de que el Ser Humano pisara estas tierras y hasta avanzadas en tecnología, cosa que nadie de este Mundo lo podría creer, así que decidí guardar silencio al respecto. Ufff, qué tonto que soy, no me presenté, hola, soy Stanley Pines, mejor conocido como Stan de Corona Boreal, soy el hermano gemelo de Ford, el Santo de la Corona Austral, sí, "El Cerebrito" como le digo cariñosamente a mi hermano, ya que él se dedica al Conocimiento, las investigaciones, yo, por mi parte, no puedo estar todo el tiempo dentro del Santuario, también necesito mis aventuras y justo llegó ese día en el que apareció esta pequeña niña, su nombre es Sasha, proveniente de los barrios bajos de Italia, dicen que es la Reencarnación de Athena, yo tengo Fe en ella, pero al parecer, estos días no parecía estar muy contenta, así que decidimos hacer un viaje, ella, Amatista, yo y...".-_ Se presentaba aquel hombre castaño, bastante atlético y que vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones marrones y zapatos oscuros, además de una capa plateada y que llevaba consigo su "Pandora´s Box" con la Armadura de Corona Boreal.

\- ¡Oye, Stan, vamos, tortuga, mueve más rápido esas piernas o es que quieres que lleguemos dentro de 1000 Años!.- Le llamó su atención un hombre alto, de cabellos azul largo y alborotado, ojos azulados y un tono de piel claro, vestía un pantalón de color verde y con ello levaba la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio.- ¿Acaso te está llegando la vejez, abuelo?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, muy buena esa, amigo, me muero de la risa, jajajajajaja!.- Estalló aquella Gema de cabellos blanco y largos, piel violeta, llevaba consigo un top negro, pantalones con detalles del mismo color que su "piel", zapatos blancos y un látigo como arma, la cual yacía en el piso, agarrándose la panza por aquel chiste que había lanzado el peli azulado.

\- ¡Sí, ya voy! _"Ufff, ya no tienen respeto por los otros, cuando seas viejo, ahí lo verás".-_ Resopló Stan para sus adentros, quien corrió hasta quedar cerca de sus compañeros de viaje.

\- O...Oye, creo que deberíamos regresar al Santuario, ¿no lo crees?.- Propuso la pequeña niña, quien estaba vistiendo un vestido negro largo junto a unas pequeñas botas y un sombrero largo, además de ver hacia atrás, por aquellos senderos de montaña, a unos lobos salvajes.- Y no sean tan malos con Stan, él no está viejo todavía.- Defendió la niña, sonriendo tranquilamente.

\- Gracias, Sasha, eres un amor.- Agradeció Stan.- Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, por eso la protegeré también.- Hizo esa promesa, en respuesta a aquella defensa que hizo Sasha de él, mientras que la chica iba hacia ellos.

\- Tengo miedo, los perros no dejan de seguirnos.- Pidió ella de que volvieran a casa, pero aquel Caballero de Escorpio estaba más concentrado en su manzana que estaba comiendo, sin darle importancia y Amatista se hallaba concentrada en otros asuntos.- ¿Oigan, me están escuchando? ¡Kardia, Amatista!.- Les llamó la chica, quien pegó aquel grito, el cual casi hace que la peli blanca se cayera al piso y aparecieran los perros, pero el Santo de Oro y la Gema los espantaron, poniéndolos en retirada.

\- Ufff, amiga, no grites cerca mío, casi me dejas sorda.- Pidió Amatista, molesta.

\- Rayos, ¡Sasha, has estado muy nerviosa desde hace rato! ¿No te has dado cuenta que mientras estés conmigo, el Caballero Dorado de Escorpión, Amatista y el vejete de Stan, no tienes de qué preocuparte?.- Reaccionó Kardia molesto y con su manzana a medio comer.

\- ¡Oye!.- Gritó Stan, quien fue hasta ellos.

\- Uhhh, se enojó el abuelo, jejeje, buena esa, amigo.- Le felicitó Amatista.

\- Para empezar, no estoy viejo, segundo, es nuestra misión protegerla, así que si no piensan hacer nada los dos, entonces yo la protegeré.- Juró el castaño, harto de tantos chistes en su contra.

\- Agh, eres un amargado, vive al máximo, Stanley.- Le aconsejó Kardia, quien seguía con aquella "función" de comedia hacia él.

\- Es verdad ¿o es que llegas tarde para tomar tu medicina, abuelo?.- Bromeó Amatista y chocó los cinco con Kardia.

\- _"Sí, el que ven allí, el sádico y demente con la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio, ese es Kardia, lo conozco desde hace poco, pero aunque seamos amigos, hay veces que quisiera tomar uno de los "Diarios" de Ford y lanzarlo por algún Portal hacia otro Universo, ya que todo el tiempo vive molestándome porque me lesioné en un entrenamiento y pasé varias semanas en recuperación, de ahí viene el apodo de "Abuelo". Dios, Athena, denme paciencia".-_ Habló para sus adentros el castaño, mientras que se volvía con los demás.

\- N...No quise decir eso, es que...- Intentó Kardia enmendar las cosas, ya que la chica estaba asustada.

\- Pues te acabas de mandar un terrible error, amigo, ahora pide disculpas.- Sugirió Stan.

\- No es contigo, abuelo, je.- Continuó el peli azul su comedia.- Además fue porque estabas con una cara de deprimida en el Santuario, por eso te acompañé junto a Amatista y a Stan, ¿ya olvidaste?. No entiendo ninguno de los deseos de chiquillas como tú, ¡al menos deberías estar un poco más animada o terminarás como Stan!.

\- ¡Hey!.- Gritó el castaño, molesto.- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás retando?.- Hizo éste la pose del meme de Shaggy, cansado de las bromas.

\- Uhhh, cuidado, Kardia, que el abuelo te va a pegar con su bastón.- Lanzó Amatista otra broma hacia el joven.

\- L...Lo siento mucho.- Pidió disculpas Sasha, quien se quitó su sombrero y llamó la atención de todos.- Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, hemos caminado mucho.- Sostuvo ella.

\- Sí, deberíamos darnos un descanso, ¿no?.- Propuso Stan, mientras que tomaba asiento en unas rocas.

\- ¡Oh, bien, miren, Sasha, Amatista y Stan, entremos ahí!.- Señaló Kardia una pequeña taberna en donde podrían recuperar fuerzas.

\- Eh...¿Qué?.- Preguntó Sasha y de ahí ingresaron en aquel inmueble.

Allí dentro se podía respirar el aire a cerveza, algún que otro que fumaba, juegos, apuestas, personas que pasaban el rato o que estaban de paso, todo alumbrado por unas velas dentro de unos faroles y Sasha que era arrastrada por su Guardaespaldas Dorado hacia el centro, en donde buscaban una mesa para ellos.

\- ¡Ka...Kardia, espera, por favor!. Es un bar, no podemos, es la primera vez que entro a un lugar así, además, mírame, aún...aún soy una niña.- Intentó Sasha en convencerlo, de que entrara en razón y sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose por las lágrimas.

\- Tiene razón, Kardia, este sitio no es para ella, busquemos otro lugar.- Propuso Stan, quien demostraba mucha preocupación ante Sasha.

\- Sí, al asilo de ancianos, jajajajaja.- Bromeó Amatista una vez más y eso causó que el castaño y ella tuvieran una feroz charla, dejando a Kardia, quien tomaba las riendas en el asunto.

\- No te preocupes por esas pequeñeces, además no te haré tomar nada de sake.- Prometió el peli azulado, quien le guiñó un ojo y de ahí tomaron todos asiento en una mesa del centro de la taberna.

\- Pero...yo no me siento cómoda en lugares así.- Intentó ella, en vano, convencerlo.

\- Sí, sí, como sea, siéntate, siéntate.- Desoyó Kardia aquel pedido y eso puso más nerviosa a Sasha, la cual miraba a los parroquianos y clientes del bar, hasta que, detrás de ella, apareció una figura femenina, la cual entraba en escena.

\- Oye, Kardia, en verdad yo no...- Dijo ella, pero su voz fue calmada cuando la mujer de la taberna puso sobre la mesa una jarra de cerveza, seguida de varias más y que le mostró un lado hospitalario.-

\- Señorita, si no te sentías cómoda, entonces no debiste dejar que te metieran aquí, ¿no?.- Preguntó aquella chica con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

\- Ah...lo...lo siento mucho.- Respondió Sasha, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, pero Kardia y Amatista no lo estaban, ya que el primero se volteó, desinteresado, para ver a la mujer que le estaba hablando.

\- Por cierto, amigo, deja de causarles problemas a tu pequeña hermana y a tu amigo. ¿Qué voy a hacer si llega a odiar los bares desde tan pequeña?.- Preguntó ella con seriedad, poniendo sobre su cintura sus manos.

\- No le estoy causando ningún problema y no es mi hermana.- Respondió Kardia con un tono de fastidio.

\- ¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ, MOCOSO!.- Exclamó la mujer, furiosa y señalando a Kardia y a Amatista.

\- Oye, tranquila, hermana, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate.- "Propuso" Amatista, pero fue una muy mala idea, cosa que llevó a Stan que se llevara las manos a la cara y Sasha, quien reía un tanto más nerviosa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?.- Preguntó ella, deteniendo la discusión.

\- Cortesía de la casa para la Señorita. Están estrictamente prohibidos los rostros tristes en este local, lo mismo para ti, amigo, vamos, no te sientas así, que no estás viejo.- Animó la mujer a ambas personas, en especial a Sasha y Stan.

\- Muchas gracias, por cierto, Señorita, con el debido respeto mío, ¿cuál es su nombre?.- Agradeció Stan aquel apoyo moral y de ahí preguntó el nombre de la dueña.

\- Soy la dueña de este lugar, Calvera, si alguien busca problemas, llámenme.- Respondió ella de forma amable y de ahí fue a atender a otros clientes.- ¿De nuevo por aquí' ¿Quieren tomar algo?.- Preguntó ella con esa hospitalidad tan dulce.

Stan, por su parte, la miraba a aquella mujer.

\- _"Calvera, hermoso nombre para ella".-_ Pensó, mientras que se perdía en la belleza de ella.

Calvera era una joven hermosa, de piel blanca con cabello negro y largo, de ropa se le ve usualmente usando un vestido mexicano largo, ciertamente típico de la época colonial, aunque con los hombros un tanto descubiertos, se puede notar que es alta de estatura para los estándares de la serie.

\- ¡OWWWWW, Stan le gusta Calvera, Stan le gusta Calvera!.- Bromeó Amatista, cosa que le cayó para mal al hombre, quien se sonrojó.

\- Y sí tú sigues así, jamás tendrás pareja.- Redobló Stan su "ofensiva".

\- Ahhh, ¿con que quieres jugar rudo, abuelo?.- Aceptó Amatista el "duelo".

\- Adelante, Gemita.- Sentenció el castaño.

Mientras que Stan y Amatista se peleaban, Kardia no le prestaba atención a eso, sabía bien que su amiga del "Planeta Madre" le iba a ganar al "oponente", así que dirigió su mirada en Sasha, la cual se sentía más tranquila y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Es una buena persona.- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso crees?. Si me preguntas, diría que parece una buena persona.- Destacó Kardia, pero de golpe, volvió a la seriedad, ya que la puerta de la taberna se abrió y allí, mientras que Calvera atendía a los clientes, un grupo de sujetos, de cabellos negros y castaños, piel morena y ataviados con túnicas con detalles de las Civilizaciones Pre-Hispánicas, entraron en escena, rodeando a la mujer bajo una actitud hostil y severa.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean ordenar?.- Preguntó ella, dándoles la bienvenida a su bar.

Uno de los sujetos comenzó a hablar.

\- Somos los "Jaguar", Caballeros Fieras.- Presentó el que parecía ser el Jefe de aquella partida.

\- Así que, Señores Jaguar.- Dijo la mujer con tranquilidad en su voz y eso llamó la atención de Kardia, Amatista y Stan, quienes dejaron su "duelo verbal".

\- Calvera, te hemos estado buscando. ¡Vendrás con nosotros!.- Sentenció el Jefe de la partida y tras dejar a la mujer sin palabras, se lanzó al ataque, tomándola como rehén.

\- ¡OYE TÚ, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!.- Preguntó Calvera con furia, al ver lo que estaba causando esa partida de "Jaguar".

\- ¡AH, NO, ESO NO, ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN TUS MODALES, INFELIZ?!.- Intervino Stan, quien le dio un feroz empujón al Jefe y éste cayó contra varias mesas la taberna, las cuales quedaron destruidas junto a parte del piso y una de las paredes, provocando pánico y caos en el bar.

\- ¡Señorita Calvera! ¡Kardia, ¿qué hacemos?!.- Preguntó Sasha al Caballero Dorado, el cual estaba concentrado en su pinta de cerveza.-

\- Sí, amigo, deberíamos ayudar al abuelo, si no lo harán papilla.- Sugirió Amatista, quien tomaba su látigo, entusiasmada por empezar un combate contra aquellos oponentes.

Por su parte, Stan protegía a Calvera como nunca en el Mundo, empujando a aquellos rivales y dándoles sus golpes, pero éstos eran muy resistentes y tenaces.

\- ¡VAMOS, VENGAN DE A UNO QUE AQUÍ ESTOY, VAMOS!.- Los desafía el castaño, pero de golpe, el Jefe de la partida lo atacó por la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Stanley!.- Gritó Sasha y Calvera no tuvo tiempo de auxiliar a aquel hombre, ya que fue tomada como rehén por el rival, sin embargo, Kardia y Amatista entraron en acción, aún estaba el primero con su jarra de cerveza, bebiéndola y la mirada de odio del enemigo, el cual no pensaba dejar a nadie vivo.

\- Jah, si alguien busca problemas, llámame.- Recordó Kardia aquella frase de Calvera y de ahí se lanzó al ataque, mostrando aquel "Aguijón Letal".- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA" ("Scarlet Needle")!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, atacando como un rayo a aquella partida, los cuales vieron la imagen del Escorpión Celestial junto a Kardia, mientras que caían presos de un dolor muy severo. Pronto, el peli azul salvó a Calvera, Stan y tomó la manzana que estaba comiendo, dejando toda una estela de destrucción en el bar, mientras que Sasha no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- Gh...¿Qué es esta punzada...?.- Se preguntó el Jefe de la partida, quien estaba en el piso.

\- Si yo fuera tú, no me movería, amigo, hiciste un buen trabajo, Kardia.- Felicitó Amatista a su amigo.

\- Jah,muchas gracias, Amatista. Por cierto, ¡qué sujetos más descuidados! ¿Y con eso piensan encender mi corazón?.- Se burló Kardia de los enemigos, mientras que los clientes se acercaban para ver.

El Jefe de la partida apretó con fuerza los dientes, sintiendo una terrible furia hacia el rival que se estaba riendo de ellos, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, ya que el dolor era terrible tras la "picadura" del Escorpión.

\- ¿Te duele?. Ustedes fueron picados por el Escorpión Dorado, ese pinchazo les traerá la agonía, aunque son afortunados.- Continuó burlándose el Caballero, pero mostrando esa "carta a favor" del enemigo.

\- Ohhh.- Gimió el Jefe por el dolor, sin embargo, éste y su partida se escaparon del bar en dirección a las Montañas del Este.

\- ¿Oh? Jajajaja, ¡así que aún pueden moverse!.- Estalló Kardia de la risa.

\- _"Sorprendente, sorprendente".-_ Pensó Sasha para sus adentros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡Vamos, salgan, cobardes!.- Despertó Stan tras el golpe que recibió y dejó inconsciente, pero vio que el enemigo había escapado sin cumplir su misión.

\- Vaya, al fin despiertas, Stan.- Dijo Kardia, mientras que se ponía bastante interesado en la nueva "presa" que iba a capturar como todo buen Cazador.- ¿Jaguars?. Ese grupo parece interesante, ¿no es así, chicos?.- Preguntó con curiosidad a sus acompañantes del viaje.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo, nuevo Gaiden y con ello, agradezco muchísimo los reviews, en especial de Profesor Franco M. Romano y por supuesto, amigo, por supuesto que puedes poner a tu OC aquí en este Gaiden, pasame la información de tu personaje y lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo, ya que en el que viene, las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, hasta el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** Mientras que en Kardia y los demás se hallaban en aquel viaje, en el Santuario, una reunión había sido convocada por el Patriarca Sage, justo en el Templo de Athena

\- Sí, hay algo que me gustaría hacerle de su conocimiento: La Señorita Sasha, al parecer, ha salido del Santuario junto a Kardia de Escorpio, Stan de la Corona Boreal y Amatista, una de las Crystal Gems que vinieron aquí.- Informó el Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario, el cual era el que estaba informando al respecto al Patriarca.

\- Oh.- Dijo el hombre con seriedad.

\- Kardia aún no sabe que ella es la Gran Athena, además, Athena aún es muy joven y su poder como Diosa no ha despertado, si existiera la remota posibilidad de que sucediera algo, el resultado sería irreversible: Todo esto se debió a mi negligencia.- Dijo con sumo dolor en su voz, mientras que bajaba la mirada, cerraba los ojos y aceptaba la culpa.- ¡Patriarca!. Permita que yo, Sisifo, parta de inmediato.- Fue el pedido que imploró hacia aquel hombre, el cual se dio la vuelta y lo miró, tras haber estado observando la Estatua de Athena.

\- Es verdad que últimamente no sabemos qué hay en la mente de Athena, estando en este lugar, sin embargo, ésta podría ser una buena oportunidad: Seguramente, al tratarse de Kardia, podría eliminar la ansiedad del corazón de la Señorita Sasha: La ansiedad de vivir como una Diosa a tan corta edad.- Le tranquilizó Sage, quien tenía confianza en aquel Caballero Dorado y en sus acompañantes.

* * *

De vuelta en la taberna de Calvera, Sasha se dirigía hacia Kardia, el cual había terminado con aquella partida de enemigos y disfrutaba bastante de lo que sería una pronta "Temporada de Cacería" para su gusto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Esos tipos no eran la gran cosa, esos "Jaguars"!. Huyeron tan solo con unas pocas de mis "Agujas". ¿Verdad, Calvera? ¿Y hasta cuándo vas a dejar de temblar?.- Preguntó Kardia con tan burla en su voz, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer, quien lo miraba con odio.

\- No soy tan delicada, sin embargo...- Dijo Calvera, de forma "tranquila".

\- Ay, mama, esto se va a poner feo.- Temió Stan.- Kardia, fue un gusto conocerte.- Se "despidió" de su amigo.

\- ¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE LE HICIERAS ESTO A MI TABERNA, MIRA COMO DEJASTE LA PARED, SI QUIERES HACERTE EL HÉROE, PRIMERO DEBES SER MÁS INTELIGENTE, AMIGO!.- Estalló la mujer de la furia, señalando los daños provocados por la pelea en su local.

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI ACABO DE SALVARTE?!.- Bramó Kardia, quien no toleraba ser tachado por aquella mujer.

\- ¡AL MENOS, TU AMIGO STAN SUPO NO DESTRUIR NADA DE MI LOCAL!.- Advirtió Calvera, dando aquel apoyo al joven castaño, para después desviar la mirada con un profundo resentimiento hacia el Santo de Escorpio.- Este lugar está hecho un desastre, ahora no podré servir sake alegremente esta noche.- Se lamentó y de ahí fue hacia donde estaban los clientes.- ¡Una disculpa a todos, pero tendremos que cerrar por hoy, les aseguro que mañana volveremos a atender normalmente!.- Prometió la peli negra a todos ellos.

Pronto, los clientes se fueron retirando del bar.

\- Cuídate, Calvera.- Le deseó un viajero, el cual tomaba su sombrero y salía por la puerta principal.

De ahí, el sitio quedó vacío.

\- Además.- Dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sasha, la cual la había llamado, mientras que Kardia continuaba bebiendo sake junto a Amatista.- _"Esta pequeña se asustó demasiado".-_ Pensó para sus adentros, viendo a la niña, quien había pasado por un mal momento.

* * *

Más tarde, una vez que cerró el bar, en la planta alta donde vivía Calvera, allí fue donde llevó a Sasha para que durmiera a su lado, en aquella habitación que tenía en ese sitio del inmueble.

\- ¿Aún tienes miedo?. Debes descansar hoy por el viaje.- Le aconsejó la peli negra, como si fuera una madre o una hermana mayor.-

\- Pero...este...Señorita Calvera, allá afuera...- Señaló Sasha hacia la ventana, en donde podían oírse unos gritos.

- _¡Sasha!.-_ Gritaba Kardia, el cual estaba afuera junto a Amatista y a Stan, el cual prefirió dormir bajo las Estrellas y mantener bajo vigilancia el lugar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Todavía está de escandaloso?.- Quiso saber Calvera, aproximándose a la ventana, viendo a un Kardia muy molesto.

* * *

\- ¡ERES MUY CRUEL, SASHA, ¿SOLO TÚ VAS A DORMIR BAJO TECHO? ¿NO RECUERDAS QUIÉN FUE QUE TE TRAJO HASTA AQUÍ?!.- Exclamó el peli azul molesto, mientras que Stan solo quería dormir en paz.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS?! ¡¿Acaso piensas irrumpir en el cuarto de una mujer?!.- Le ordenó Calvera, cosa que dejó desconcentrado a Kardia.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el joven.

\- Además, eres un hombre, ¿no?, ¿por qué no buscas tú mismo un techo donde dormir?. Mira a tu amigo de la Corona Boreal, ¡deja de actuar como un niño, entrarás cuando amanezca.- Finalizó Calvera, mostrando al castaño, el cual estaba tapándose los oídos.

\- Agh, déjala, Kardia, esa mujer es bastante irritante, ya me hace recordar a Perla cuando se pone de ese estilo.- Aconsejó Amatista, quien apoyó su mano en los hombros del peli azulado.

\- Esa mujer...Amatista...¡Ya entendí, haz lo que se te dé la gana hasta mañana por la mañana, tonta Sasha!.- Sentenció Kardia y se dio marcha atrás.

\- ¡¿Podrían callarse los dos?! Dios, mañana voy a tener dolor de cabeza por culpa de ustedes y pensar que Calvera me ofreció dormir adentro, pero, por la seguridad de la Señorita Sasha, elegí montar guardia afuera con este escandaloso sádico y la Gema glotona.- Se lamentó Stan, el cual ya tenía los ojos bastante ojerosos.

* * *

Una vez que Kardia se retiró y fue a montar guardia con Amatista, Calvera cerró la ventana de la planta alta del inmueble, lista para irse a dormir junto a Sasha en esos momentos.

\- Jejeje, mira qué obediente, ya se fue.- Dijo ella, riéndose de Kardia.

\- Ah sí, ya veo, pero muchas gracias.- Agradeció la pequeña Sasha a Calvera.

\- No tienes de qué agradecerme, de vez en cuando me gusta hablar con alguien que no esté borracho, en especial con una niña como tú que parece muy triste.- Respondió la peli negra, enfocándose en aquel detalle que no podía escaparse de sus ojos.- Jejeje, cuando te vi en la tienda, pensé que eras una niña sumamente triste y ese hombre, Kardia, no se veía muy confiable para ti.- Dijo ella, señalando su desconfianza.- En cambio, se ve que ese hombre, Stanley, se preocupa mucho por ti, a pesar de recibir las bromas de sus otros dos compañeros. Si tienes algo que desahogarte, puedes hacerlo ahora, de todas maneras, no deberías continuar con ese viaje.- Aconsejó ella a la niña, quien cambió su semblante al de uno con tristeza.

\- Señorita Calvera.- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Eh?.- Preguntó la mujer con dudas.

\- Tú no me ves como una niña normal.- Teorizó Sasha por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué de repente?.- Quiso saber Calvera, un tanto preocupada y desconcentrada.

\- Pero, repentinamente un día llegó una persona y me dijo lo que no era: Desde entonces, yo...yo me convertí en una persona, en una existencia mucho mayor de lo que imaginé y parece que todo, todo el tiempo deberé hacerle frente al destino y ahora yo...tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer en el Futuro. ¿De verdad podré hacerlo? ¿Por qué yo...?. Todos los días quisiera huir desesperadamente y sueño con el Pasado. Mi querido hermano mayor, mis amigos del Orfanato y ese querido niño.- Recordó ella el día en el que Sisifo había llegado a Italia y le dio esa noticia que pronto se sabría, sumado a la aparición de la Estatua de Athena y los recuerdos de Alone y Tenma, cosa que la hizo llorar.- Deseo tanto volver a verlos, eso es inútil, no sé lo qué debería de hacer, por eso estoy huyendo.

En esos momentos, Calvera se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

\- No comprendo bien, pero creo que Sasha lleva en sus hombros la carga de una Princesa. Todo estará bien, mañana, mañana será un día en el que sople el viento, solo déjate llevar por ese viento. Estoy segura de que tu Futuro será bueno, Sasha.- Le hizo aquella promesa a la niña.

* * *

Por su parte, en las calles del pueblo, Kardia se hallaba junto a Amatista y Stan moviéndose hacia el lado Sur del mismo, patrullando la zona.

\- _"Rayos, esas dos son muy confiadas. ¡Esos sujetos podrían volver a aparecer! ¿Por qué también tengo que molestarme en explorar?".-_ Se preguntó Kardia con mucho enfado en su interior y de golpe, por las calles, vio unas sombras moverse.- ¡Oh!. Vean, chicos, comienza la cacería.- Les anunció a todos ellos.

\- Vayamos con cuidado, no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está vigilando.- Advirtió Amatista y desde las Torres de la Iglesia, allí se hallaba un sujeto de uno metros de altura, vestía una Armadura o traje rojo, su rostro era de piedra, ojos azules como el fuego, fornido y fuerte, el cual los estaba observando desde aquella posición.

* * *

\- _"Así que por fin han llegado, ya era hora, me estaba hartando de tanto trabajar para inútiles como Darkseid. El Señor Hades me ha enviado aquí para buscar un aliado potencial y parece que la suerte me ha sonreído hoy: Caballeros de Athena, yo, Dark Sao, "El Conquistador de Planetas", he venido en nombre del Emperador del Inframundo para destruir a los Dioses del Olimpo: Zeus, Athena, este día conocerán la Muerte".-_ Se presentó para sus adentros aquel oponente, mientras que desaparecía y luego iba con aquellas sombras que avanzaban por las calles del pueblo.

* * *

\- ¡Al fin salieron, Jaguars!.- Exclamó Kardia y desde el techo de una casa vio a dos oponentes muy diferentes.- Su fuerza es diferente a la de antes, también el número de ustedes.- Se burló el muchacho y de ahí, aquellos enemigos que portaban Armaduras con la forma de aquel animal sagrado del Imperio Azteca y Maya, se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Kardia, cuidado, hay otro enemigo más aquí!.- Advirtió Stan, quien estaba en lo cierto, ya que en esos momentos vio a aquel oponente que estaba en la Iglesia, lanzándose contra él y Amatista, separándolos del Caballero Dorado, pero Amatista usó su látigo para contra-restarlo.

\- ¡KARDIA!.- Gritaron los dos amigos, pero el oponente les bloqueó el paso.-

\- Buena defensa, los debo felicitar por esto, pero de aquí no pasarán.- Advirtió el rival.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Stan, cerrando los puños, resplandeciendo en Cosmos.

\- Dark Sao "El Conquistador de Planetas", ese es mi nombre y no lo olviden, Caballeros de Athena y Crystal Gems.- Se presentó el enemigo, quien dirigió una mirada hacia Kardia.- Su amigo va a tener un buen encuentro con estos "Jaguars", je, pero esto recién empieza.- Sentenció Dark Sao.

A su vez, Kardia evadía los golpes de aquellas "Tropas de Élite", las cuales estaban mejor experimentadas en el arte de combate.

\- ¡Jajajaa, son mejor que antes!.- Exclamó y de ahí, los "Jaguar de Élite" fueron derrotados cuando se abrió la "Pandora´s Box" de Escorpio, cubriendo al joven con su Armadura Dorada, quedando desparramados por todas partes.- ¡Vestiré la Armadura de Escorpión!. Bien y ahora, oye, ¿hasta cuándo estarás de espectador?. Ven para aquí y juguemos.- Le desafió con esa mirada sádica y listo para empezar con el "juego", mientras que aterrizaba ya con la Cloth Dorada y destruyendo la calle principal, dirigiéndose hacia el que estaba mirando aquel "show".- Y tú, sí, tú, el que se hace llamar "El Conquistador de Planetas", prepárate, porque serás tú el siguiente.- Advirtió el joven, listo para continuar con el espectáculo.

\- Jejeje.- Río una persona desde la Oscuridad de los bosques.- Parece que hoy será un gran día, conoceré el corazón del hombre fuerte que fue seleccionado, tenías razón, Dark Sao, este hombre es el candidato ideal.- Dijo un misterioso personaje que salía de las sombras, caminando hacia el encuentro.

\- ¿Tú eres el Jefe de estos sujetos?.- Preguntó Kardia hacia el recién llegado.

\- En efecto, nosotros hemos estado buscando corazones elegidos. Y bien, ¿cuánto vale su corazón?.- Respondió y de ahí lanzó aquella "oferta", mientras que los "Jaguars" se arrodillaban ante esa persona, al igual que Dark Sao.

\- ¿Darte mi corazón?. Pero ¿qué está diciendo, Señor?.- Quiso saber Kardia, ya que eso era un buen "chiste".

\- Soy Huexda, el Sacerdote del Sol, aquel que ofrecerá tu corazón al Sol para crear una Nueva Era. ¿Tu corazón valdrá lo suficiente para ofrecérselo al Sol?.- Se presentó aquel personaje, quien hablaba con mucha seriedad en su voz.

Huexda era un hombre alto y fornido de tez oscura, pintada con pintura ceremonial y rasgos felinos(como las orejas, ojos y dientes). Porta un espejo de obsidiana que cuelga alrededor de su cuello. Asimismo usa taparrabos y botas de piel que dejan al descubierto sus dedos. Su característica mas llamativa es el manto de jaguar que cubre su cabello corto, el cual le da la apariencia de tener una larga cabellera.

\- ¿Sacerdote, el Sol?. ¡El corazón de Escorpión es un ardiente rubí, es Antares, a diferencia del Sol que es una Estrella que arde de forma salvaje!.- Mostró Kardia aquella diferencia que tenía con el Astro Rey.

\- Ya veo.- Comprendió Huexda el mensaje y se acercó hacia Kardia, a quien le estiró la mano en señal de "saludo", mientras que éste observaba serio y apoyado contra una pared.

\- Oye, ¿qué significa esa mano?.- Preguntó el Caballero.

\- Quiero mostrar mi respeto a ese ardiente rubí.- Respondió el Sacerdote del Sol, quien sonrió y a los pocos segundos volvió a su postura seria.- ¿Tienes miedo?.- Preguntó con esa voz de ultratumba.

\- ¡Ha!. No, me parece bien: Aceptaré esa interesante invitación.- Finalizó Kardia, estrechando su mano, Huexda se sintió complacido y pudo verse, entre las Llamas que afloraban el sitio, las imágenes del Jaguar Negro Azteca-Maya y el Escorpión Celestial, enfrentados.

\- _"Este sujeto, así que esta es la forma en que demuestra su respeto, es ridículamente poderoso, va al paso con los Caballeros Dorados en poder,_ ¡interesante!". Pensó el Sacerdote del Sol, complacido.

 _\- "¿Finalmente podrá hacer arder mi corazón?. Magnífico".-_ Añadió Kardia y ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente.

\- Tu corazón arde a una temperatura muy coma la de las Llamas, es la primera vez que me encuentro con un corazón así: Digno del Antares Carmesí.- Mostró Huexda sus respetos, pero de golpe, el corazón de Kardia apareció frente a él, saliendo de su cuerpo, dejándolo sin palabras, helado.

\- ¡Kardia, ¿qué le haces, maldito?!.- Preguntó Stan, pero Dark Sao le impidió avanzar.-

\- No interfieran en el trabajo del Gran Sacerdote Huexda, Mortales.- Advirtió el personaje con severidad.

\- ¡¿Tú y qué Ejército?!.- Se burló Amatista.

Dark Sao estaba por combatir, pero se contuvo, dio medio vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Sacerdote del Sol.

\- Muy pronto mediremos nuestro poder, Caballeros y Crystal Gems, por ahora, los dejaré vivir, pero recuerden, cuando llegue ese momento, será entonces mejor que se hayan despedido de todos sus seres queridos.- Sentenció el enemigo y se alejó de ellos, caminando, mientras que continuaba la labor de Huexda.

Los gritos de Kardia resonaron por toda la calle, mientras que el Sacerdote del Sol observaba serio su labor.

\- ¡¿Qué le haces a mi corazón?! ¡No lo toques!.- Le advirtió Kardia, pero aquel hombre estaba fascinado.

\- ¡Es increíble!. Me pregunto hasta dónde más seguir ardiendo, ¡éste será el adecuado para ofrececérlo al Sol!.- Exclamó con algarabía al ver que había conseguido al candidato perfecto.

\- De...¡Deja de bromear!.- Gritó Kardia, furioso, mientras que unos pasos se dirigían hacia allí a toda prisa.

Ese "tesoro", esa "Piedra Preciosa" que tanto anhelaba tener Huexda en su poder, una sonrisa malvada se estaba dibujando en su rostro, mostrando los dientes.

\- Me dejarán tener la marca en el Ritual del Sol en dos días.- Dijo, mientras que aún mantenía su mano estrechada con la de Kardia.

\- ¡DETENTE!.- Gritó aquella niña.

\- Sa..Sha.- Reaccionó el Caballero y se soltó del agarre.

\- ¡Kardia, ¿estás bien? ¿cómo te pasó esto?.- Preguntó ella con desesperación.

\- E...Estoy bien, pero ¿tú qué haces en este lugar?.- Respondió Kardia, mientras que quería saber ese motivo.

\- Tuve una premonición, Kardia, tu Cosmos era sacudido por el sufrimiento, por eso, yo...- Dijo el peli azulado, cuando de golpe, una Luz apareció delante de él y allí llegaba Calvera con un farol.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo un hablador hayas resultado ser un debilucho?.- Preguntó la peli negra con decepción y bronca en su voz.

\- Eso...no es verdad, Calvera.- Le corrigió el Caballero Dorado, hablando débilmente, mientras que iba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?. Su...Su cuerpo se está poniendo caliente .- Interrogó la chica, para después voltearse hacia Huexda, quien se estaba retirando junto a Dark Sao.- ¡OYE, ESPERA!. Este sujeto es un cliente valioso de mi tienda, dime ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?.- Ordenó de que le respondiera a aquella interrogante, cosa que llevó a Huexda, quien se dio la vuelta, seriamente.

\- Le introduje un Colmillo de Obsidiana en su cuerpo.- Fue la respuesta de Huexda.

\- ¿Dijiste un Colmillo en su cuerpo?.- Calvera no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír en esos momentos.

\- Así es, es la prueba de nosotros, los "Jaguares" para nuestra presa, "Tlacotli", ese Colmillo va desde los vasos sanguíneos en su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su corazón, arrebatándole la vida, ¡a él solo le restan dos días!.- Le explicó el Sacerdote del Sol, viéndose aquella prueba en una imagen de un Guerrero Azteca y el Dios que hablaban.- Después de eso, ofreceremos su corazón al Sol, ¡y yo cambiaré la Era, creando una Nueva!.

\- ¿Qué...Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡NO ESTÉS BROMEANDO, RÁPIDO, QUÍTALE ESE COLMILLO, MONSTRUO!.- Se negó ella a creerle y se lanzó al ataque, pero Dark Sao la agarró y arrojó hacia el Sacerdote del Sol, quien la acercó muy de cerca a él.

\- No digas cosas tan tristes como esa, Calvera.- Pidió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué...fue lo que dijiste?. ¡Su...Suéltame!.- Preguntó y luego empezó a golpearlo.

\- Lo supe desde aquel momento en que te vi, ¿no lo recuerdas, verdad?. Calvera, alguna vez tú y yo estuvimos juntos en este Mundo.- Dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

\- No...- Quedó ella sin palabras ante aquel hecho, pero en esos momentos, allí reapareció Kardia, quien agarró a la chica, sonriendo, desafiante hacia Huexda, quien veía a su oponente vivo todavía.

\- ¿Te olvidas de mi vida para seducir a una mujer que mi amigo Stan está enamorado?. Señor, suena interesante lo del Colmillo de Obsidiana, ¡te aseguro que en dos días el que se va a convertir en mi presa, serás tú!.- Juró Kardia en aquellos momentos, mientras que el Sacerdote del Sol se giraba y lo veía ahora con seriedad y respeto.

\- Eres fuerte, ya veremos después de esos dos días cuando ambos vengan a mí.- Finalizó Huexda aquella plática, mientras que se retiraba junto a Dark Sao del lugar, prometiendo que aquel futuro encuentro iba a ser uno de los más memorables para Kardia y compañía en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Bien, Huexda ha llegado y se viene la pelea de Kardia contra el Sacerdote del Sol, mientras que Stan y Amatista lucharán contra Dark Sao, OC perteneciente a Profesor Franco M. Romano (todos los derechos reservados para él).**

 *** Augusto Spiller: De lo que queda de este año no pienso escribir más historias de The Loud House, tal vez One-Shots pero hasta ahí, aunque ahora estoy más enfocado en estos proyectos junto a "Herederas Senshi" en Diciembre, tampoco voy a hacer esos fics crossover con los otros personajes que mencionaste, tal vez el año que viene, ya veremos.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano: Muchas gracias por pasarme a tu OC para que participe en esta historia :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo, cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** Lo había hecho, había aceptado aquel "desafío" que Huexda le había impuesto, quería poner a su corazón en una prueba, la cual podría resultarle fatal, pero Kardia no le temía a la Muerte, estaba más que listo: El Escorpión Celestial y el Jaguar Azteca-Maya se iban a enfrentar, el fuego crecía, era el momento de iniciar la cuenta regresiva para cuando se diera la gran batalla entre ambos contrincantes, en donde uno iba a ganar, sumado a ello, Calvera parecía recordar al Sacerdote del Sol y Stan junto a Amatista había también aceptado pelear contra Dark Sao, conocido como "El Conquistador de Planetas".

Después de irse de allí caminando, Huexda fue hacia los bosques, bajo la Luz de la Luna y el silencio de la Noche, el personaje alzó la mirada hacia el Horizonte, en donde había una Pirámide Prehispánica alzándose allí arriba.

\- " _Por fin lo encontré: ¡Un corazón de ardiente carmesí, Antares!. Durante el "Citlalixca", sacrificaremos ese corazón ¡y comenzará una Nueva Era!. Consagrada al Dios del Conflicto, ¡Tezcatlipoca! y la mujer destinada a liderar a mi lado en esta Nueva Era; ¡eres tú, Calvera!".-_ Reflexionó Huexda, mientras que iba subiendo las escaleras de aquella Pirámide y se dirigía al interior del Templo, en donde podían verse escenas del Dios Azteca-Maya y de una mujer muy familiar, vestida como Emperatriz.

El Sacerdote del Sol se sentía complacido por dentro, tenía al candidato perfecto para aquel sacrificio, para dar vida a su proyecto tan ansiado, solo había que esperar, sin embargo, cuando éste y Dark Sao entraron al Templo de la Pirámide, el segundo escuchó gritos y tomó posiciones de batalla, mientras que el suelo estaba empapado y por los alrededores habían cuerpos despellejados.

\- Cómo se nota que ese tipo es un desubicado.- Bufó Dark Sao, mientras que Huexda permanecía en su sitio y se sorprendía de ver como uno de los sobrevivientes caía asesinado por un sujeto que se llevaba las pieles para cubrirse.

\- Ya has tomado muchísimas pieles, Nahualpilli, El Que Arranca Las Pieles.- Dijo con seriedad aquel hombre hacia otro, el cual se hallaba sentado a los pies de la escalera que daba al Altar, los peldaños empapados de sangre y el Guerrero que buscaba aplacar aquel malestar infinito.

\- Pero tengo frío, todavía tengo frío, Señor Huexda, necesito más pieles, al morir, los hombres dejan atrás palabras, las Bestias su piel, ¿pero yo? ¡¿Qué deja atrás una Bestia sin piel?.- Preguntó sonriendo, de forma siniestra y tras pegar ese grito, se lanzó contra la Guardia Personal de Huexda.

\- Hemos visto un Escorpión con piel de oro.- Le anunció aquella noticia, siempre manteniendo la seriedad.

\- ¿Oro?. Suena cálido.- Quedó Nahualpilli sorprendido y no mató a aquellos Soldados de la Guardia.

\- Lo marcamos con un Tlacotli, sacrificaremos su corazón a Tezcatlipoca: Esa piel será tuya.- Agregó Huexda más información, mientras que la emoción se iba apoderando de aquel Guerrero Azteca y bajaba su Hacha de Guerra.

\- ¡Oh, pero qué alegría!.- Quedó Nahualpilli sin palabras y agradecido por aquel "futuro regalo".- En honor a Tezcatlipoca, arrancaré su piel con sumo cuidado, ¡será como pelar una manzana! ¡Buajajajajajajajajajaajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!.- Acto seguido, comenzó a reírse como un demente y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Huexda.

\- Hum, estoy ansioso por el Citlalixca.- Dijo el Sacerdote del Sol y siguió su camino hacia el Templo.- _"Un corazón ardiente nos dará dicha eterna: Las vidas de esos dos ya son mías".-_ Pensó para sus adentros, sin embargo, Dark Sao le detuvo el paso.

\- Antes de que prosigamos, hay algo que debemos acordar tú y yo.- Dijo con seriedad aquel Guerrero.-

\- Ah, sí, claro, aquellos dos acompañantes de Kardia: Stan de la Corona Boreal y Amatista de las Crystal Gems, tranquilo, te los dejo a ti, ya que son una verdadera piedra en mi camino, así que deshazte de ellos.- Le encomendó Huexda a aquel personaje, el cual asintió en silencio, retirándose del lugar.

* * *

\- _"Je, un Sacerdote del Sol no me da órdenes a mí: La Señorita Pandora y el Señor Thanatos me encomendaron la misión de "supervisar" tu progreso, no creas que soy tu Soldado, porque estás yendo por la vía incorrecta".-_ Se burló Dark Sao de aquel personaje, mientras que salía de allí hacia los bosques.

* * *

\- Bebe agua, Kardia, para que te refresque un poco.- Depositó Calvera un vaso repleto de aquel líquido vital y fresco.

\- Pudiste haberte matado, ¿acaso eres un suicida, Kardia?.- Preguntó Stan con preocupación.

\- ¡Ya, abuelo!. No tienes de qué preocuparte, tendrías que vivir tu vida al máximo, ya que es muy corta.- Le aconsejó el peli azulado.

Aquello no le cayó para nada bien al Santo de la Corona Boreal.

\- Aquí tienes un juego, Sasha.- Le entregó Calvera a la pequeña, quien le agradeció.

\- ¡Ah, muchas gracias!.- Dijo la niña con educación.

* * *

 **Flashback:** \- _No digas cosas tan tristes como esa, Calvera: Alguna vez tú y yo estuvimos juntos en este Mundo".-_ Recordó aquellas palabras que Huexda le había dicho y esa mirada tan fría y penetrante con sus ojos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Calvera, ¿pasa algo?.- Preguntó Stan, mientras que al mujer se sentaba en una silla.

\- Ah, tuve una extraña sensación cuando lo miré a los ojos.- Respondió ella a la pregunta que le hizo el castaño.- ¿Ya estás bien?. Tenías una fiebre alarmante.- Quiso saber la mujer hacia Kardia, el cual le pegó un trago largo a su vaso con agua, recordando cuando Sasha fue preocupada hacia el Caballero, gritando su nombre.

\- Sí, pero ya me acostumbraré.- Fue la corta respuesta que Kardia les dio, demostrando cero preocupación y continuaba con su bebida.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es para ti y para tu cuerpo?.- Le cuestionó Calvera que debía preocuparle aquel estado suyo.

\- Lo que pasa es que en mi corazón, está latente una técnica prohibida.- Respondió el Caballero Dorado, quien dejó sin palabras a todos, en especial a Sasha.

\- ¿Prohibida?.- Se preguntaron Calvera y Amatista, solo Stan y Kardia la conocían aquella técnica.

\- Mientras más padece mi corazón, la técnica se activa y produce un incremento de calor y fuerza en mi Cosmos. Logré controlarla a voluntad hace poco, pero eventualmente me matará, jajajajajajja.- Les contó y de ahí comenzó a reírse como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes andar por allí...con eso en tu cuerpo? ¿Y qué pasará cuando se cumpla el "Plazo de los Jaguares"?.- Quiso saber Calvera con preocupación.

\- ¡Es cierto, los "Jaguares" dijeron que tenía dos días antes que el "Colmillo de Obsidiana" atraviese mi corazón.- Recordó, llevando su mano derecha hacia la nuca y riéndose, para después tomar una manzana.- Me hacen reír, desde siempre, todas las vidas han tenido límite. Yo no me preocupo por lo que me depara el Mañana, porque la Llama de mi vida siempre estará ardiendo, sin importar los límites que impongan.- Sostuvo con firmeza, aún mientras Sasha se preocupara, él estaba siempre listo para todo.

\- _"Sin preocuparse por el Mañana".-_ Pensó Sasha y eso le dio una buena sensación de tranquilidad.

\- Calvera, tengo una duda.- Dijo Kardia.

\- ¿Sí?.- Quedó la peli negra sorprendida.

\- No es que creo que debas quedarte sola, ¿pero por qué te meterías con este tipo?.- Quiso saber el peli azulado y eso no cayó para nada bien en la dueña del bar.

\- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?!.- Bramó y de ahí se calmó.- No tengo idea de quién es ese tipo, ni de qué es lo que quiere de mí: El Espejo que porta ese hombre es de Obsidiana, igual que el Colmillo, en su interior tiene un gran símbolo, mi padre era Sacerdote y murió hace años; pero él me habló del Dios que protegía nuestro hogar del Jaguar Negro, aquel que luchaba desde la Era del Mito, luchaba con ese Dios por la Supremacía; la "Serpiente Emplumada, Quetzalcoalt".- Relató Calvera aquella historia, viéndose escenas del Jaguar y el enfrentamiento con la Serpiente Emplumada de la Mitología Azteca-Maya.

\- ¿Un Espejo del mismo material?.- Quiso saber Sasha, pero su respuesta no llegó, ya que se pudieron oír gritos desgarradores desde afuera.

\- Voy a ver.- Dijo Stan y avanzó con Amatista cautelosamente.

Pero cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta de entrada, allí apareció un sujeto totalmente ensangrentado, arrastrándose por el piso, rogando por ayuda.

\- ¡CAL...CALVERA, AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR!.- Pidió aquel hombre, desesperado.

\- ¡Qué horror!.- Gritó Calvera, horrorizada, mientras que Kardia tomaba una manzana.

\- Dios, viejo, eso es repugnante.- Quedó Amatista asqueada y Stan casi vomitaba por aquella escena.

\- ¿Cómo es que le arrancaron toda la piel de la espalda?.- Se preguntó Kardia y eso provocó que Stan vomitara en una cubeta.

\- Disculpa, Calvera...pero...- Ofreció Stan disculpas, pero al ver esa escena grabada en su mente, no pudo soportar más esa presión.

Kardia se dirigió hacia las calles y desde la Oscuridad, una risa malvada se iba acercando, haciéndose más cercana, llena de burla, locura, un psicópata que ansiaba poder obtener ese "premio" que le habían prometido y que ahora lo tenía a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Jejejejeje, oh, justo como dijo el Señor Huexda, aquí está el hombre que busco, ¡aquel de la piel de Oro!. Un placer conocerte, soy Nahualpilli de Youaltepuztli.- Entró en escena aquel enviado del villano, revelando su nombre, la Armadura que lo protegía, las Hachas de Guerra y el animal que lo representaba, parecido a los Blemios de la Baja Nubia, pero unido a una especie de reptil, como un cocodrilo.

\- ¡Qué interesante son estos tipos!.- Exclamó Kardia con emoción, listo para dar por comenzada una buena pelea.

Nahualpilli, después de su introducción, se agachó y sus manos tocaron el piso empapado de sangre, la cual formaba varias "líneas" por su rango de posición, mientras que Kardia comía su manzana, sin bajar la guardia de su rival.

\- Jejejeje Jejejejejeje, qué extraño, ¿no?. Dicen que en este Mundo, el calor del Sol llega a todos, pero no a mí, yo soy el único que solamente siente frío.- Dijo aquel enviado del villano, riéndose como un loco.

\- ¿Sí?. Mira tú.- Bostezó Amatista de la historia de Nahualpilli.

\- Es porque no tengo piel, entonces, para calentarme, tengo que robarme la piel de los otros.- Explicó aquel motivo, mientras que Calvera atendía al hombre herido y Stan le cubría los ojos a Sasha.- Con cuidado, con cuidado, si lo hago con cuidado, dejo de tener frío por un tiempo, por eso pondré mucha atención para poder tomar tu Piel Dorada y así poder estar caliente para siempre.

\- Cuidado, tú, ¿Nahualpilli de Youaltepuztli, dijiste?.- Preguntó Kardia tras aquel relato que dio el rival.- Tienes unas cosas interesantes a tu alrededor de tu cuerpo, ¿no? ¿Acaso son...?.- Señaló hacia la protección que llevaba el rival.

\- Debajo de este "Nahual" están todas las pieles que he obtenido, aunque ya están frías, a veces son movidas por su resentimiento.- Dijo con tranquilidad el oponente.

El "Nahual de Obsidiana" que tenía Nahualpilli: La tiara se asemeja a la tiara de la Surplice de Genbu, posee cuatro hombreras ubicadas cada sobre la anterior en cada uno de los hombreras, asemejándose a las hombreras de la Cloth de Andrómeda, el protector del pecho posee tres sobresaliente en forma de cuchillas que llegan a proteger el cuello, la pechera se unifica con la cintura por medio de un protector sobresaliente de la pechera que proteger el abdomen, de la cintura sobresalen dos "colmillos" ubicados a la altura de la pelvis, la protección de los brazos se subdivide en tres protecciones ubicadas sobre la anterior de ella sobresalen tres cuchillas en cada mano, la cintura están formada por la cola de la armadura en la cual se aprecia del lado izquierdo una especie de cuchillas sobre el protector de gamba y en el lado derecho como la parte posterior de la misma se ubican diversas cuchillas, ambos protectores de gambas se unifican a la cintura y se encuentran proporcionalmente cerca de la protección de los pies las cuales se encuentran por encima de los protectores de los pies no interactuando en conjunto con ellos, de dichos protectores sobresalen una estructura similar a una garra, los protectores de pies se extiende y proteger completamente los pies de un jaguar las botas son las garras de la criatura.

\- ¡Sasha!.- Gritó Calvera hacia la niña, la cual quería zafarse de su control y salir a las calles para ayudarlos.

\- ¡Son mis queridos amigos!.- Exclamó la niña, asqueada.

\- ¿Te los presento?.- Preguntó Nahualpilli con burla.

\- Jejeje, ¿por qué? ¡Claro!.- Respondió Kardia sin miedo y mostrando una sonrisa un tanto tétrica.

\- Bien, ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TERMINARÁS ALLÍ, EN COMPAÑÍA DE ELLOS!.- Bramó el moreno, quien se lanzó al ataque con sus Hachas.

\- ¡JA, PARECE QUE VA EN SERIO!.- Río Kardia, mientras que era alcanzado por aquellas armas blancas.- ¿Me alcanzó?. Creí que podría evitarlas. ¡FUERON ESAS COSAS LAS QUE LO HICIERON!.- Observó la función de las armas.

\- ¡Quieren que seas su amigo!.- Gritó Nahualpilli con emoción y logró derribar a Kardia.

\- ¡KARDIA!.- Gritó Sasha, asustada.

\- ¡Ah, no, deja a mi amigo, infeliz!.- Gritó Amatista.

\- ¡Tú no metas, Gema inútil, no eres mi rival!.- Le advirtió el enemigo y la tiró contra una casa, derrumbando la pared lateral derecha.

\- ¡Amatista, no!.- Añadió Sasha, quien no podía hacer nada y Kardia estaba atrapado por aquellas armas.

\- Te...¡TE TENGO, ASÍ TU PIEL SERÁ MÍA, SERÉ PARTE DEL MUNDO CÁLIDO, AL FIN, AL FIN, YA NO TENDRÉ MÁS FRÍO!.- Gritaba Nahualpilli de emoción, pero de golpe, mientras que Amatista salía de los escombros, Kardia sonrió malvadamente.

\- Si tanto frío tienes, ¡te daré mi calor!.- Sentenció, mientras que una Luz Dorada brillaba y aparecía aquel "Aguijó Carmesí".

\- ¿Eh?.- Preguntó el rival y dos "picaduras" dieron contra su pecho.

\- ¡"SCARLET NEEDLE ("AGUJA ESCARLATA")"!.- Exclamó Kardia, haciendo gritar del dolor a Nahualpilli, quien era arrojado hacia atrás

Kardia había vuelto por el segundo round, Amatista se sumó a él en el combate.

\- Jejeje, parece que llegó la hora de patearle el trasero, ¿lo hacemos, amigo?.- Preguntó ella, lista y con su látigo.

\- Hagámoslo.- Respondió el peli azulado.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esto? ¡CALOR! ¡GUH!.- Se preguntaba Nahualpilli, ahora desesperado, mientras que volvía a hacer atacado, tanto por Kardia como por Amatista, haciéndole gritar como un condenado que era conducido hacia la Horca.

\- El "Aguijón del Escorpión" traspasa los Centros Nerviosos, provocando un gran dolor ¡y no es simplemente como el de cuando la piel es arrancanda, hasta que hayas recibido los 15 Golpes correspondientes a las Estrellas de la Constelación de Escorpio!.- Le explicó el Caballero de Escorpio, quien volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa siniestra y sádica, mientras que lanzaba aquellos ataques e iba por el golpe final.- ¡ESTE DOLOR CONTINUARÁ!.

En aquellos momentos, el golpe combinado de Kardia y Amatista hizo temblar y gritar del dolor a Nahualpilli, quien no paraba de sufrir el peor de los tormentos.

\- ¿Acaso intentas escapar?.- Preguntó el Santo de Oro, lamiendo la sangre de su "Aguja Escarlata", saboreando el dolor de su oponente, el cual ya yacía en el suelo y se acercaba amenazante con Amatista para cumplir la misión.

\- No he terminado contigo y tu amiga.- Advirtió Nahualpilli.

\- ¿Eh?.- Se preguntaron ambos.

\- ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajaja!.- Se levantó y comenzó a reírse como un loco o demente, pero en su espalda recibió los "proyectiles" de Kardia.

\- ¡QUEDAN 8 GOLPES!.- Gritó éste y fue entonces que Calvera y Stan no pudieron detenerla.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, QUEDAN 5!.- Continuó con su sádica tortura.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritaba Nahualpilli, siendo lanzado por los aires repetidas veces.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿TE DUELE?! ¡BIEN, TE ACABARÉ DE UN GOLPE!.- Finalizó Kardia, pero cuando se lanzó al último asalto, alguien se interpuso en su camino.- Tsk, ¿Sasha?.- Se preguntó, molesto por aquella obstrucción en su camino.

\- Vamos, niña, todavía no termine por dejarle una linda cicatriz a ese estúpido, ¡muévete!.- Le ordenó Amatista, molesta.

* * *

\- _"Sasha, por favor, deja que Kardia y Amatista terminen con esto, por favor, no puedes sentir piedad por un tipo como ese, mira el daño que ha hecho".-_ Pensó Stan, quien intentaba ver que ella dejara de proteger a Nahualpilli.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó Kardia y Stan salió corriendo de la taberna, ya que temía algo oculto, una trampa.

\- Señorita Sasha, hágale caso a Kardia, salga de allí.- Pidió el castaño de Corona Boreal.

\- Ya...fue suficiente, Kardia, Amatista, ya lo han hecho sufrir demasiado.- Rogó ella por piedad hacia el oponente herido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!.- Preguntó la Gema con furia.

\- Señorita Sasha...- Quedó Stan sin palabras, ya que vio cómo se le humedecían los ojos y el rival no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Si disfrutas de su dolor, ¡al final no terminarás siendo diferente de él, Kardia!.- Le intentó explicar de que lo dejara en paz a Nahualpilli.

\- ¡Ja, veo que entiendes bien las cosas, ¿eh, Sasha?!.- Preguntó el peli azulado, sin bajar su "Aguja".- ¡En el fondo, él y yo deseamos lo mismo!. Pero él no siente remordimiento al arrancar pieles, ¡de hecho, no sé si un tipo vacío como él pueda sentir algo en algún momento!. ¡Hey, Nahualpilli! ¿Tienes lo que querías? ¿Te sientes vivo ahora?.

\- Jajajaja, así es, ya no tengo frío, este dolor me hace sentir vivo por primera vez, ¡tanto que no quiero morir de ninguna manera!.- Se río el enemigo y de un salto, tomó como rehén a Sasha.

\- ¡Tú, ¿aún puedes moverte?!.- Preguntó Kardia, furioso, pero cuando Nahualpilli iba a responder, Sasha se volteó con la mirada y una punzada detuvo al Caballero de Escorpio.- ¿Qué...justo ahora...? ¡El Colmillo de Tlacotli me afecta el corazón, maldita sea!.- Se sorprendió el joven.

\- Jejeje, ¡no me atacarás mientras tenga a esta niña, adiós, Señor Escorpión!.- Se despidió Nahualpilli y viendo ese momento perfecto para escapar, se fue con Sasha hacia el Noreste.

\- ¡KARDIA, STAN, AMATISTA!.- Gritó la niña, pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡Sasha!.- Gritaron los tres personajes, quienes no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

La afección de Kardia había entrado en vigor, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?.

* * *

 **Y con esto termina este capítulo, hacia el fin de semana sale el siguiente y trataré de terminar este Gaiden y así pasar al que viene.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo a Profesor Franco M. Romano por su OC que tiene protagonismo en esta historia, muchísimas gracias, amigo. También mando saludos para Augusto Spiller.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando estás con el tiempo en contra y encima tu vida peligra?. No sabes qué hacer, estás entre la espada y la pared, tienes que tomar una decisión sumamente rápida y en especial cuando la persona a la que te encargaste de proteger, había sido secuestrada por el enemigo y corría riesgo su vida. Kardia había tenido la oportunidad para acabar con Nahualpilli, pero Sasha había intervenido, pidiendo clemencia, piedad por la vida del rival, cosa que éste aprovechó para llevársela, sumado a los efectos de aquel "Colmillo de Obsidiana" que estaba viajando por las venas del peli azulado hasta su corazón.

Pronto, Nahualpilli había llegado al Templo de la Pirámide, en donde una intensa Luz podía verse en su centro, delante del Altar y frente a ellos se hallaba una persona arrodillada, la cual sintió la presencia de aquel Soldado, quien llegaba con la prisionera.

\- Bien hecho, Nahualpilli, percibo que el corazón del Escorpión arde con gran intensidad.- Le felicitó Huexda, el cual no llevaba sus prendas Azteca-Maya y solo tenía algunas que cubrían sus hombros, piernas, un taparrabos, una túnica que cubría su espalda y consigo llevaba aquellos colgantes en su cuello.

\- Jejejeje, sí, lo puedo sentir, aunque no pude arrancarle la piel.- Río el peli blanco, sin soltar a Sasha.

\- Gracias al Colmillo de Obsidiana, el calor de su cuerpo fluye hacia aquí, así que al final, su corazón ¡será el Arma que desate el Fin de la Humanidad, el despertar de Tezcatlipoca ocasionará y le brindará su poder al Gran Tezcatlipoca.- Bramó Huexda, mientras que se veía en las paredes, la imagen de un enorme y feroz Jaguar, un Dios peligroso y temible, severo y amenazante.

\- _"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?. Nunca he visto algo tan parecido, más que un animal, parece una máquina ¡y emana un aura maligna!".-_ Pensó Sasha al ver a aquel monstruo que estaba en las paredes del Templo.

\- Dime, Nahualpilli, ¿es esa la niña que viajaba con el Escorpión y los demás?.- Preguntó Huexda.

\- Sí, la secuestré al huir.- Respondió el peli blanco.

\- Me parece que será de utilidad, ¡podemos usarla como catalizador para hacer arder su corazón aún más!.- Se mostró Huexda a favor de su idea, dejando callado a Nahualpilli.- Imagino que debes estar ansioso por arrancar la piel de una pequeña niña: ¡Hoy, al Atardecer, vas a arrancar esa piel ante sus ojos y la furia hará que su corazón estalle en llamas: Finalmente ha comenzado el Cixtlaloixca!.- Exclamó el villano, cosa que preocupó mucho a Sasha, quien recordaba aquel día en el que Kardia se hallaba caminando por el Santuario, comiendo una manzana y en esos días, la pequeña no conocía nada de aquel sitio, hasta que le jaló la capa blanca, cosa que lo hizo enojar, aunque sabía que no podía enojarse con ella, sentir furia por ser una pequeña recién llegada, aunque no sabía que Sasha era Athena, él decidió tomar aquella decisión: Irse de viaje.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, el recordar el momento del secuestro de Sasha por Nahualpilli lo hizo volver en sí, hallándose de regreso en la taberna, no hallándose a nadie en el lugar.

\- Oye, ¿estás ahí, Calvera?.- Llamaba Kardia, pero no había nadie en el lugar.

\- Se fue.- Escuchó una voz y se topó con Stan, el cual estaba bebiendo algo de cerveza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se fue?.- Quedó Kardia sin palabras ante semejante noticia.

\- Te dejo una carta, ohhh, parece que Stan tiene competencia, ¿no lo crees?.- Bromeó Amatista, señalando aquella nota que estaba dejo del Casco de Escorpio, haciendo que se volteara.

Kardia la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leerla:

\- _"Estabas tardando en recobrar el sentido, otra vez tenías una fiebre terrible, descansa un poco más. El saber de mi familia nos ha causado muchos problemas a ambos. Voy hacia allá, trataré de convencerlos para que dejen en paz a Sasha y a ti, con suerte, tal vez ¡todo se resuelva antes de que despiertes!".-_ Leyó aquella voz, viendo que Calvera se mostraba muy confiada, tranquila consigo misma de que conseguiría solucionar el problema, pero eso hizo enfurecer al Santo de Oro, el cual cerró el puño tras dejar la carta sobre la mesa.

\- ¡MUJER ESTÚPIDA! ¡VAMOS, ANDANDO!.- Ordenó Kardia a sus compañeros, quienes se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

El Sol se estaba poniendo en el Horizonte, pronto llegaría la noche y con ello, aquella festividad de los Aztecas y Mayas, una que marcaría el comienzo, el despertar de una nueva Era para todo el Mundo y fue entonces que, mientras que Kardia, Stan y Amatista se pusieron en marcha, en el camino hacia la Pirámide, alguien les estaba bloqueando el paso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú de nuevo?.- Preguntó Stan hacia el sujeto de Armadura Roja, el cual estaba impidiendo el paso.

\- Así es, ya me conocen.- Les dijo con serenidad el villano.- Solo tú, Kardia de Escorpio, podrás pasar, pero tus compañeros no, ellos tienen un asunto pendiente conmigo.- Advirtió, señalando a Stan y Amatista.

\- Muy bien, ¿quieres pelear?. Entonces la tendrás, Kardia, ve tú, nos veremos en la Pirámide.- Pidió el castaño, el cual tomó posiciones de batalla.

\- Je, muy bien, nos veremos allí, suerte y cuídense, chicos, por cierto, Amatista, cuida de que Stan no se rompa la cadera, ¿sí?.- "Pidió" Kardia a la Gema.

\- Jajaja, trato hecho, amigo.- Prometió la peli blanca y chocaron los cinco.

\- ¡Oye!.- Gritó Stan molesto y de ahí, Kardia partió hacia la Pirámide.

Una vez que todo quedó resuelto, Dark Sao se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, el momento para probar que los "Jaguares" pueden serles de utilidad al Señor Hades.- Dijo, revelando aquel objetivo de su misión.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Hades?.- Preguntó Stan con asombro.

\- Así es, yo soy un Dios surgido de Apokolips y fui enviado a este Planeta para investigar y organizar una revolución contra Zeus y el Olimpo, para demostrarles a los Humanos del fraude que estaban sumergidos, viviendo ese sueño tan patético y que adoren a Darkseid, siendo él quien había estudiado a los Dioses del Olimpo y me pasó la información a mí, su mejor General. Sin embargo, hice un trato con Hades para derrocar tanto a Darkseid como a Zeus y ser su socio en su nuevo dominio universal; aunque considero a los Espectros como uns débiles, impostores que no saben pelear verdaderamente y eso me ha llevado a tener serias discusiones con Pandora y Thanatos. Je, este día ha llegado y con ello ¡la prueba máxima ha comenzado!.- Les contó toda su historia y de ahí dio por comenzado el enfrentamiento.

\- Agh, ya cierra la boca, se nota que eres un traidor que de seguro lo terminarán ejecutando por idiota. ¡Hablas mucho pero no peleas!.- Advirtió Stan y se lanzó al combate.

\- _"Hum, qué Humano más patético".-_ Pensó Dark Sao y evitó el puño de Stan, siendo éste el que cayó al piso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!.- Se preguntó el castaño, viendo que no había dado en el blanco.

\- ¡Oye, por aquí!.- Le llamó Amatista y con su Látigo lo intentó capturar, pero éste logró zafarse fácilmente.

\- ¡Es muy rápido, Amatista, hay que tener cuidado!.- Advirtió Stan, pero en esos momentos, dos feroces golpes los mandaron a volar por los aires, estrellándose contra una hilera de árboles, los cuales cayeron con un profundo estruendo.

\- Ya se los advertí, no están a mi altura y es una lástima, creí que serían verdaderos Guerreros, pero ahí los veo, intentando ponerse de pie y bajo un intento desesperado de pelear, ¡demuestren lo que son o mueran!.- Bramó Dark Sao, el cual no toleraba las debilidades, incluso en el enemigo.

\- _"Mierda, ¿cómo hacemos para vencer a este tipo?. Es demasiado rápido y resistente, cualquier ataque nuestro, resultará en un rotundo fracaso, en vano, tiene que haber una forma de vencerlo".-_ Pensó Stan, el cual intentaba no perder la consciencia por esos momentos, debido al fuerte golpe que recibió contra los árboles, al igual que Amatista.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Pirámide, Huexda ya estaba vestido con sus prendas Sacerdotales y con ello daba por comenzado el festival que tanto anhelaban todos los presentes, rodeado por la Guardia del Templo, los "Jaguares" montaban guardia en los alrededores y el sacrificio, Sasha, ya estaba listo, siendo custodiada por Nahualpilli.

\- Ofreceremos su corazón al Sol ¡y yo cambiaré la Era, creando una nueva!.- Anunció el Sacerdote del Sol hacia sus fieles, para después voltearse.- Eres fuerte, ya veremos después de esos dos días cuando ambos vengan a mí.- Sintió la presencia de Kardia.

* * *

\- ¡Sí!. Dos personas fueron por aquí.- Observó las huellas en la tierra, las cuales marcaban el camino.- _"Dos personas en peligro y el dolor que produce mi corazón es existante. ¡Ja!_ ". ¿Qué podría ser más emocionante?.- Deseó saber Kardia y tras mostrar esa sádica sonrisa, se lanzó a la carrera para rescatar a Sasha y a Calvera.

* * *

\- Nuestro encuentro ya es inminente: ¡EL CORAZÓN DEL ESCORPIÓN VIENE EN CAMINO!.- Anunció Huexda desde lo alto de la Pirámide, mientras que sus Guerreros gritaban de emoción y júbilo.

Sasha estaba encadenada al Altar, siendo vigilada por Nahualpilli.

\- ¡AQUELLO QUE TANTO HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO, SUCEDERÁ HOY, FUNDAREMOS LOS CIMIENTOS PARA UN NUEVO MUNDO, DAREMOS RIENDA SUELTA A LA DESTRUCCIÓN, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, FINALMENTE PODREMOS REALIZAR NUESTRO DESEO!.- Exclamó Huexda, mientras que continuaba con su discurso y de ahí, desde las escaleras, allí venía una persona conocida por Kardia y Sasha, pero que ahora vestía un traje de Sacerdotisa Azteca (Cihuatlamazacque), el cual la hacía lucir su bien dotado físico.

\- Y por eso, debemos unirnos.- Dijo aquella mujer reconocida.

\- ¡SEÑORITA CALVERA!.- Gritó Sasha.- _"¿Qué hace aquí?. A este paso van a...".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que Calvera y Huexda se reunían y de ahí, éste procedió a dar la orden.- Por favor, haz algo...¡KARDIA!.- Rogó la niña y para su sorpresa, una fuerte explosión, seguida de otras más, sacudieron los bosques, alzando llamas y humo por los Cielos, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¡Vaya conmoción la que tienen aquí! Siento llegar tarde, ¿todavía me puedo unir a la diversión?.- Hizo Kardia su entrada en escena, con ese clásico sarcasmo suyo.

\- Jajajaja, no podíamos comenzar sin ti.- Le "dio la bienvenida" Huexda al "invitado de honor", riéndose por lo que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Aquella segunda explosión fue provocada por Stan, quien había logrado detener el impacto de Dark Sao, quien fue arrojado hacia atrás, aunque utilizó sus pies para detener el impacto contra la ladera de las montañas, provocando que unas pocas rocas cayeran desde la cima.

\- Vaya, me dejé llevar, creí que eras un tanto débil, pero esa resistencia que ejerciste, fue algo que me llamó la atención.- Sostuvo el rival, mientras que el castaño resplandecía con su Cosmos.

\- Te lo dije, nunca te confíes demasiado o terminarás mal.- Le advirtió el Santo de la Corona Boreal al oponente, quien sonrió.

\- Bueno, bueno, es tiempo de terminar con este juego de niños, ¡vamos, Stanley, acabemos con este sujeto!.- Pidió Amatista.

\- _"Esto se pone muy interesante".-_ Pensó Dark para sus adentros y de ahí reanudaron la pelea.

* * *

\- ¡Pero qué bien te va, Huexda!. Tienes a tu merced a esa niña que secuestraste ¡y hasta hipnotizaste a Calvera, la novia de Stanley, en serio, eres asombroso!.- Felicitó Kardia, aún burlándose del Sacerdote del Sol, quien simplemente hizo una mueca en su rostro.

Una "preocupación" se vio reflejada en el rostro de Nahualpilli, el cual se acercó hacia Sasha, la cual había intentado llamar, en vano, a Calvera y de ahí se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa siniestra a Huexda.

\- Jejejeje, ustedes están a punto de extinguirse.- Sentenció con tranquilidad y eso llamó la atención de Kardia.- Tanto tú como ellas.- Señaló a Calvera y a Sasha.- No están aquí reunidos por mi voluntad, sino por otra fuerza, veo que no tienes ni idea, Escorpión. Es el modo, en el que el Mundo se organiza, el Mundo está hambriento de destrucción y renacimiento, desea limpiarse de la Humanidad y de la Civilización. Lo que comenzó en una tierra insular de Europa, se extendió a gran velocidad y en poco tiempo el Ser Humano perdió el control, ahora, el Hombre y el Mundo se están dividiendo, para evitar eso, el Hombre necesita un colapso periódico, como el Sol que se oculta y renace.- Le explicó toda esa historia, todo el "proyecto", las imágenes de los Dioses Aztecas y Mayas, para que después fuera concentrando aquel poder y provocara una explosión en la parte superior del Templo al aire libre..

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Se oye un rugido bajo la tierra.- Se preguntó Kardia aquella "máquina" que estaba despertando.

\- ¡Ese...ese es el Nahual de Tezcatlipoca, está vibrando en armonía con Tezcatlipoca que está debajo de estas ruinas!. Ahora, ni siquiera un Dios podrá vencer a Huexda, porque ¡él mismo es el Dios de la Destrucción!.- Sentenció con emoción Nahualpilli, viendo a su Jefe lanzarse al asalto.

\- ¡Qué divertido, estoy ansioso por ver qué tan fuerte eres!.- Exclamó Kardia con emoción, lanzándose de un salto al ataque.- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está absorbiendo la "Aguja Escarlata?! ¡Agh!.- Se preguntó, viendo que su ofensiva era repelida.

\- Qué bien se siente, tu calor llena mi cuerpo, siento el Tlacotli en tu interior, ¡necesito más!.- Dijo Huexda, quien "saboreaba" aquel poder y pedía por más del mismo, mientras que una mirada severa se dibujaba en su rostro.- ¡HAGAMOS QUE TU VIDA ARDA CON MÁS INTENSIDAD!.- Exclamó y se lanzó al ataque, destruyendo el suelo como si fuera un terremoto.

\- ¡NI SI QUIERA TIENES QUE PEDIRLO!.- Se burló Kardia, el cual evadía los golpes.

\- ¡ESO ES, MÁS, MÁS, SI NO PUEDES CON TU PROPIA FUERZA, YO HARÉ QUE TU CORAZÓN ARDA HASTA MÁS ALLÁ DEL LÍMITE! ¡NAHUALPILLI, MATA A LA NIÑA Y DESÓLLALA!.- Sentenció y para "ponerlo a prueba", le ordenó a su Soldado que hiciera dicha tarea, cosa que lo dejó petrificado ante semejante "pedido".

\- ¿Eh, ah? ¿Me habla a mí?.- Se preguntó, desconcentrado ante la fría mirada de Huexda y al volver sus ojos hacia las cadenas que tenían a Sasha prisionera, éstas estaban destruidas.- Ah...¡AHHHHHHHH, LA NIÑA SE ESCAPA!.- Gritó, dando la voz de alarma.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntó Huexda, un tanto molesto ahora por esa negligencia.

\- Jajaja, ¿creíste que había lanzado golpes a lo tonto?. Idiota.- Se burló Kardia, pero en ese momento, el Sacerdote del Sol lo tomó de la cabeza por fuerza.

\- Veremos quién es el idiota.- Reafirmó su postura y tras él estaba Sasha, en los bordes del Templo al aire libre, haciendo que Huexda se percatara de su presencia y se volteara hacia Nahualpilli.- ¿Por qué no vas tras ella, Nahualpilli?.- Preguntó con seriedad.

\- Es que...sigo un poco afectado por el ataque del Escorpión, todo me duele.- Respondió el hombre, arrodillado en el piso.-

Sin embargo, la seria mirada de Huexda se volvió a poner severa ante aquellas palabras, quien se dirigió, de una forma asesina, ahora, cerrando el puño con fuerza.

\- Creo, Nahualpilli...- Iba a decir y para evitar un desastre, el hombre de cabellos blancos salió corriendo hacia Sasha.

\- ¡Pe...Perdóneme, Amo Huexda, no puedo!.- Gritó, revelando aquel motivo, sorprendiendo a Sasha.- Es que es...es la primera vez que me da miedo morir...y que alguien me protegió, me sentí tan feliz. Además, la piel de esa niña es tan clara y tierna, si la mato, de seguro volveré a sentir frío.- Se mostró apenado, no quería hacerlo, así que se levantó y ofreció sus disculpas ante el Sacerdote del Sol.

\- Nahualpilli.- Quedó Sasha sin palabras por aquella solidaridad.

Sin embargo, Huexda no lo estaba, éste alzó su mano izquierda, concentrando una monstruosa cantidad de energía, formando una esfera de fuego, llamando la atención de Kardia, mientras que se producían varias explosiones en los alrededores.

\- Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo: Yo me encargaré de que esa niña muera de la manera más cruel frente al Escorpión.- Sentenció el hombre, quien lanzó el ataque.

\- ¡SASHA!.- Gritó Kardia.- ¡NO TE QUEDES AQUÍ PARADA, CORRE!.- Le ordenó.

\- ¡Sí!.- Acató ella la orden y se dispuso a correr.

\- Demasiado tarde.- Advirtió Huexda, pero cuando lanzó la ofensiva y estaba por alcanzar a Sasha, Nahualpilli se interpuso, recibiendo todo el impacto de aquel golpe tan poderoso, horrorizando a Sasha y a Kardia.

\- ¡¿Eh?!.- Quedó Kardia helado.

El cuerpo de Nahualpilli cayó al piso, humeando y delante de Sasha, cuyos ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por aquel acto tan valiente, incluso de un villano como el Azteca.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Preguntó la niña y el hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió, a pesar de estar muriendo.

\- Jejeje, el dolor...si que es feo...pero...tú derramaste lágrimas por mí...eso fue muy cálido...- Fue el agradecimiento que el Guerrero Nahualpilli de Youaltepuztli, aquellas dulces palabras de un hombre que había saldado su deuda con aquella niña que se convertiría en la Futura Diosa Athena y delante de sus ojos, el cuerpo del Azteca se convirtió en cenizas, siendo llevadas por los Vientos de la Noche hacia su Descanso Eterno en el Paraíso que ellos tenía en su Cosmovisión.

\- No...Nahualpilli.- Lloró Sasha por la muerte del peli blanco.

\- Hm, sabía que no eras muy brillante, pero parece que ni siquiera eras apto para el Nuevo Mundo, de todos modos, eres uno de los millones que morirán.- Mostró su veredicto, Huexda, mientras que Kardia permanecía callado, pero era la calma antes de la tormenta ante aquella burla que estaba haciendo el Azteca.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!.- Aquella risa, sí, aquella risa cargada de sadismo y odio comenzaba a florecer dentro de Kardia.- ¿Así le hablas a un compañero después de matarlo? ¡PARECE QUE ERES TÚ EL ÚNICO NO APTO PARA ESTE MUNDO, SOLO TÚ MORIRÁS, AHOGADO EN EL VENENO DE ESTE ESCORPIÓN!.- Bramó Kardia, quien iba a lanzarse al asalto para vengar la ofensa contra Nahualpilli.

Las últimas cenizas del Guerrero Azteca se elevaron hacia los Cielos, delante de Sasha, la cual lloraba por la muerte de éste, las escaleras, los últimos peldaños de la misma que daba hacia el Altar, habían sido destruidas por la velocidad de Kardia, quien estaba cara a cara con Huexda.

\- Jejeje, Nahualpilli fue muy tonto hasta el último segundo, no creí que tu corazón fuera a alcanzar tal incandescencia. ¡Impresionante!.- Se burló Huexda y de ahí veía el enfrentamiento contra Kardia.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que le dirás a tu compañero? ¡BORRARÉ ESA INDIFERENCIA DE TU ROSTRO! ¡COMIENZA A PENSAR EN CÓMO TE DISCULPARÁS CON NAHUALPILLI EN EL OTRO MUNDO!.- Gritó el peli azulado, pero cuando estaba por atravesar al rival, éste lo detuvo.- ¿Eh?.

\- No será necesario, yo observaré esta destrucción por toda la Eternidad, viviré por siempre, te llevaré conmigo, Escorpión.- Advirtió Huexda, quien tomó a Kardia del cuello.

\- ¡Guah, es demasiado fuerte! ¡EL GOLPE QUE ME DIO, PARTIÓ EN DOS LA PIRÁMIDE!.- Gritó éste y ambos cayeron por el desplome del piso que había en la parte superior de aquel monumento.

\- ¡KARDIA!.- Fue Sasha, gritando por el Caballero, mientras que éste desaparecía entre la Oscuridad.

* * *

Iba cayendo, sangrando, pero algo llamaba su atención al final de aquel "Vacío Infinito" que yacía allí.

\- _"¿Hay algo en el fondo? ¿Qué es?".-_ Se preguntó, mientras que veía a Calvera volando por el lugar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a aquella "Cámara de los Dioses".

\- Este es mi Dios, Tezcatlipoca. ¿Quieres ver su poder de destrucción?.- Preguntó Huexda, quien presentó a aquel Ser Divino que se hallaba en las paredes.- El Tlacotli dentro de tu cuerpo se acerca a tu corazón y envía su poder a mi Dios, el poder está llegando a su punto crítico.- Dijo, mientras que aquella energía crecía y hacía a Kardia retorcerse del dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Está absorbiendo todo mi calor! ¡NO!.- Gritó y éstos mismos llegaron hacia la parte exterior de la Pirámide, en donde se hallaba Calvera, viendo aquel Halo de Luz dirigirse hacia los Cielos.

Pronto, Kardia logró zafarse del control de Huexda y con un rápido movimiento, salió de la Pirámide, destruyendo la parte central de la misma y contemplando la destrucción dejada atrás.

\- ¡Las Montañas se hicieron añicos!.- Exclamó con asombro.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿qué hago, Kardia, Stan, Amatista? ¡Tenma!.- Lloró Sasha por sus amigos y seres queridos.- No, no puede ser.- Dijo, al sentir aquella presencia en la "Cámara".

* * *

\- Esto es solo un fragmento de su poder, cuando le haya entregado tu corazón, el poder de mi Dios alcanzará su máximo.- Mostró Huexda la segunda parte de su plan.

\- Ah...no...no puede ser...no puedo creerlo...Ah...- Quedó Kardia helado, mientras que sentía como aquel Colmillo de Obsidiana llegaba hacia las arterias de su corazón, viéndose una imagen de éstas mismas y luego era atacado por la espalda por el rival.

\- La Caída de la Humanidad, el Comienzo de un Nuevo Mundo con un Nuevo Sol, cuando haya terminado esta misión, seré liberado de este Planeta ¡y partiré hacia el Universo!.- Exclamó Huexda con orgullo, mientras que se divertía torturando a Kardia.- Tengo su corazón, muy pronto, esposa mía, podremos volver a casa.- Prometió éste a Calvera, quien había reaparecido allí abajo, sin embargo, ella tenía una mirada sería sobre él y con ello, un poder que iba creciendo.- ¿Qué es eso, Calvera? ¿Qué es lo que sale de tus ojos?.- Preguntó por aquel brillo.- ¡NO SIGAS!.

\- Jajaja, así que te causa repulsión las lágrimas.- Se recuperó Kardia, burlándose del Sacerdote del Sol enojado.

\- Tú...¡¿sigues vivo?!.- Preguntó Huexda, ahora que se hallaba entre la espada y la pared.- Deberías conocerlas mejor, la mujer a la que amas, está llorando, has vivido tanto tiempo y no conoces nada.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Tristeza? ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó el peli blanco y de ahí iba perdiendo el control sobre Kardia.- ¿De sentimientos?. No los necesito para cumplir mi propósito, a esta mujer yo solo la quería para que cumpliese su papel, siguiendo el plan de destrucción, lo mismo a Dark Sao, así es como he existido durante decenas de miles de años.- Reveló su verdadero objetivo, sin demostrar el más mínimo sentimiento.

Kardia fue soltado y de ahí, la locura, el sadismo, la crueldad suya tan característica, comenzaba a aparecer junto al fuego.

\- Por lo que veo, eres aún más estúpido que Nahualpilli, ¡TÚ JAMÁS COMPRENDERÁS LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL PROTEGIÓ A SASHA! ¡JAJAJAJA, Y TAMPOCO, JAJAJAJA, TAMPOCO EL HECHO DE QUE ME RESULTE TAN DIVERTIDO...VERME ACORRALADO DE ESE MODO!.- Exclamó y de un rápido golpe, llegó a alcanzar a Huexda.

\- ¡WOW!.- Gritó del asombro el rival.

\- ¡ALGUIEN COMO TÚ NO ES DIGNO DE TOCAR ESTE MUNDO, NI MI CORAZÓN!.- Bramó, mientras que la "Aguja Escarlata" reaparecía y con ello, el fuego y la destrucción.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE HABER TANTO CALOR EN TI TODAVÍA?!.- Preguntó el peli blanco con asombro.

\- ¡TRÁGATE ESTO!.- Atacó Kardia, hiriendo de gravedad al rival.

\- ¡WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó Huexda por el ataque e intentaba defenderse como pudiera.

\- ESTE CALOR NO SE COMPARA CON EL DE HACE UN MOMENTO, EL CUERPO NO DEBERÍA LLEGAR A SOPORTARLO TANTO! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA KATAKEO"!.- Mostró el peli azulado su nueva ofensiva y el resplandor que ésta emitía.- Mi corazón se transforma en el máximo generador de calor, es la técnica más poderosa, a cambio de mi propia vida, será un final tan espectacular para una vida tan larga y aburrida, ¡SERÁ EL CLÍMAX DE TU EXISTENCIA, HUEXDA!.- Las palabras de Kardia eran 100% efectivas, su "Aguja" había crecido y con ello, venía el gran final sobre el oponente.

\- ¡NO PERDERÉ ANTE TI!.- Juró el rival, pero en ese momento, mientras que se veía la imagen del Dios Azteca nombrado, el golpe del peli azulado dio en el blanco.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA KATAKEO ANTARES"!.- Ultimó Kardia a su oponente, provocando una verdadera explosión en toda la zona, mientras que Huexda desaparecía en aquella luz tan cegadora.- Te lo dije, un Sol tan primitivo y salvaje ¡ES INCAPAZ DE CONTROLAR A ANTARES!.- Exclamó, mientras que el rival desaparecía por completo y toda la parte superior de la Pirámide era destruida.- Realmente estás más perdido que Nahualpilli, tú no podrías comprenderlo, un tipo como tú no es digno de ¡QUEDARSE CON MI CORAZÓN, NI CON ESTE MUNDO!.- Advirtió con severidad hacia el oponente.

Pronto, Kardia salió de allí y quedó de pie frente a Sasha, para después, cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

\- El Cosmos de Kardia...- Dijo Stan, mientras que se habían protegido Amatista y él de las explosiones que provocaba Dark Sao.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?. Siento una atmósfera bastante extraña.- Advirtió la peli blanca con miedo.

Incluso el propia rival se detuvo y miró hacia la destruida Pirámide.

\- _"¿Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo conmigo, Huexda? Me estuviste usando como una Marioneta".-_ Pensó para sus adentros el villano, al enterarse de la traición que el peli blanco había hecho con él.- ¡MALDITO SEAS, HUEXDA!.- Bramó con furia y el eco se pudo oír por todos los páramos y los bosques.

\- Ufff, ya se enojó el Sirviente de Huexda.- Se burló Amatista.- ¿Por qué quieres destruir a los Dioses?.- Le cuestionó ella.

\- Je, dicen que odio a los Dioses del Olimpo, no los odio, son nuestros hermanos en el Poder, odio la violencia y falsa devoción que tienen sobre los Humanos, ya que éstos les sirven y ellos nos mandan a nosotros diluvios, pestes y Guerras Santas, por eso vine hasta aquí, porque veré caer a Darkseid y a Zeus, sus arrogancias y ego serán la clave de nuestra victoria.- Dio a conocer su propósito el villano.-

\- Pero tú fuiste el engañado.- Advirtió Stan, el cual lo atacó por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Dark Sao, mientras que resistía a los puños del rival.

\- ¡Mira lo que te ha pasado, fuiste usado, tú mismo lo dijiste, Huexda te usó como una Marioneta, pero hay que deberás ver tú mismo de aquella niña que consideras una débil! ¡VELO TÚ MISMO, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Sentenció el castaño y preparó su puño.- ¡"GOLPE HURACANADO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva y sin que Dark Sao pudiera hacer algo al respecto, fue lanzado por los aires, tal vez él mismo habría deseado conocer, personalmente, lo que las palabras de Stan de la Corona Boreal le había dicho con anterioridad.

* * *

Un impacto dio cerca de ellas, en donde Dark Sao se levantó, bastante herido por lo ocurrido por el golpe que Stan le había dado junto a Amatista, habían llegado los tres al mismo tiempo y mientras que se levantaba, por su cabeza podía oírse lo que pensaba al ver aquella escena.

\- Athena, Diosa de la Guerra, a pesar de tener un poder capaz de sellar a Tezcatlipoca, sigue siendo una niña. Yo tampoco sabía que tenía ese poder, pero ¿de qué me sirve ahora?.-

\- ¡HUEXDA!.- Alertó Dark Sao.- ¡¿Así que sigues vivo, hijo de puta?!.- Preguntó con furia, mientras que veía al rival, el cual estaba solo como una sombra, ya que su cuerpo había sido destruido.

\- ¡Waaah!. Se destruye mi cuerpo y la meta que venía persiguiendo desde hace decenas de miles de años...No te lo perdonaré, Escorpión Antares, pero antes de desaparecer, Gran Tezcatlipoca...destruye esta parte del Mundo...no...¡DESTRUYE A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ!.- Ordenó Huexda, mientras que desaparecía ante la vista de todos y aumentaba la intensidad del fuego.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR!.- Bramó Dark Sao y le lanzó varios orbes, los cuales terminaron por destruir al rival.- ¡Considera mi "contrato" contigo, finalizado!.- Dejó su sentencia hacia el Azteca.

\- ¡LA TEMPERATURA, ES INCREÍBLE, ¿VA A INMOLARSE JUNTO A TEZCATLIPOCA! ¡NO, NO HAY ESCAPE! ¡¿Este es el fin?!.- Gritó Calvera, mientras que se producía una gran explosión y se abrazaba con Sasha y los demás.

\- No, no lo es, mire.- Señaló Dark Sao y ante su sorpresa, allí estaba Sasha, la cual resplandecía bajo un intenso Cosmos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y esa Luz?.- Se preguntó la peli negra y vio a la pequeña, quien portaba el Escudo y el Cetro de Athena.

\- Yo...yo ya no le temo al Futuro...y nunca volveré a decir algo así, si dejo que el miedo me detenga, no podré de cuidar las cosas que quiero proteger. Yo...debo no debo temerle a mis poderes. ¡ES HORA DE SEGUIR ADELANTE, DANDO TODO DE MÍ, COMO LA DIOSA DE LA GUERRA, APRENDÍ TODO ESO GRACIAS A KARDIA!.- Exclamó la pequeña y se lanzó al asalto contra el rival.

\- _"Así es, Sasha".-_ Le felicitaron Calvera, Dark Sao, Stan y Amatista, mientras que la peli lila atrapaba con los Talismanes al Dios Tezcatlipoca.

* * *

Una vez que acabó con el enemigo, la paz volvió, pero había sido una victoria amarga para ella y sus amigos.

\- Kardia.- Dijo Sasha, mirando hacia el fallecido Caballero.- Realmente no hay manera de hacerle abrir los ojos, se ve tan contento, a pesar de que su cuerpo está ardiendo.- Se lamentó ella, mientras que lloraba por aquella pérdida.-

\- _"Egoísta, eligió arder hasta consumirse".-_ Pensó Calvera con tristeza.

\- No quiero regresar al Santuario sin ti, Kardia. Daré lo mejor de mí para convertirme en una buena Athena, quiero que también estés ahí, Kardia.- Pidió ella de que volviera a la vida.

\- Athena, Diosa de la Guerra, a pesar de tener un poder capaz de sellar a Tezcatlipoca, sigue siendo una niña. Yo tampoco sabía que tenía ese poder, pero ¿de qué me sirve ahora?.- Se preguntó y de ahí, Calvera le pasó su mano por los cabellos.- No te preocupes, Sasha, ¿no te había dicho que un viento diferente soplaría mañana?.- Le hizo recordar aquella frase y de ahí, el Sol salió, iluminándola.

\- ¡Señorita Calvera! ¿El poder del Sol hace que su cuerpo se vuelva completamente blanco?.- Quedó Sasha sin palabras ante aquel hecho.

\- Yo también he recuperado mis recuerdos, mis Ancestros fueron enviados aquí al mismo tiempo que ese hombre, venían desde un lugar lejano, para observar la evolución de la Raza Humana, si el Jaguar Negro juzgaba alguna vez que los Humanos iban por el camino equivocado, debía destruirlos y la Serpiente Emplumada debería ayudar a crear un Nuevo Mundo antes de volver a volar hacia las Estrellas. Siento un inmenso poder dentro de mí, ahora el Sol te devolverá el calor que te quitó.- Prometió Calvera, mientras que ella curaba a Kardia, el cual iba abriendo los ojos.

\- Uhhh.- Volvió a moverse el peli azulado.

\- No puedo creerlo, lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo, sanó a ese Caballero.- Quedó Dark Sao impresionado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué...aún?...Estoy vivo...- Se dijo Kardia, mientras que observaba a su alrededor.

\- Tonto.- Le dijo Sasha, molesta.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedó el Santo de Oro sorprendido y molesto.

\- ¡KARDIA, ERES UN TONTO, NO TIENES DERECHO A MORIRTE TODAVÍA!.- Estalló Sasha del enojo, sorprendiendo aún más al Caballero.

\- ¡AHHH! ¿Está enojada?.- Se preguntó y fue entonces que ella se lanzó contra él, llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¿Pero qué...por qué lloras?.-

\- ¡Oh! Qué brisa más agradable.- Se sintió Calvera complacida y tranquila, viendo que el Amanecer iba llegando por fin, dejando atrás la noche de conflicto.

Dark Sao había sido testigo de aquel poder que Sasha mantenía oculto, lo había hecho, dio todo por salvar a Kardia y con Calvera y los demás, superaron todas las expectativas suficientes, cosa que lo dejó tranquilo y satisfecho por dentro, siendo su investigación finalizada.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Athena.- Le felicitó el personaje a ella y a los demás.

\- Tenga cuidado con ese tipo, Señorita Athena, estuvo con Huexda.- Advirtió Stan.

\- Al contrario, sí, es verdad, estuve con él, una alianza había sido formada, pero cuando me enteré que me había manipulado, al igual que con Calvera, supe que esa traición no iba a quedar impune, así que dí una mano al respecto.- Respondió Dark Sao a todos ellos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Tú dijiste que estabas con Hades.- Preguntó Amatista.

\- No se crean que lo hice por tristeza, sino para saldar aquella deuda que tenía ahora ese tipo conmigo. Igualmente, tengan esto como advertencia, Santos de Athena, lo que se vendrá para el Futuro no será tarea fácil y usted, Señorita Sasha, carga sobre sus hombros una tarea muy importante, pero tengo Fe que lo desempeñará bien, así podré confiar en que usted no es una representación falsa: Hoy he sido testigo del poder de la Diosa de la Guerra y me voy tranquilo, sabiendo que hay dos Dioses a los que no los consideraré más una falsedad.- Sentenció Dark Sao y de un parpadeo, éste se despidió de ellos, partiendo hacia un rumbo que solo él conocía.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Calvera se hallaba con unas cajas para su bar, llevándolas hacia adentro.

\- ¡Hey, Calvera! ¿Volverás a abrir la tienda? Pensé que había cerrado para siempre.- Preguntó uno de los civiles que pasaba por allí.

\- ¡Ni en broma, nunca cerraré mi taberna, la convertiré en un lugar donde quieran regresar!.- Dijo ella, positiva y de ahí tomó un descanso.- _"Kardia, Sasha, Stan, Amatista, nuestra aventura parece tan lejana, pero mi vida ha vuelto a ser normal. No es lo mismo sin ustedes, si están cansados, no duden en venir, puedo prepararles un buen vino".-_ Hizo esa promesa, mientras que recordaba aquellos momentos vividos y el beso que le había dado a Stan de la Corona Boreal al haberla protegido de los "Jaguares".

* * *

A su vez, en el Santuario, ya Kardia se dirigía hacia la Sala del Patriarca junto a los demás Caballeros Dorados, Stan y Amatista, éste último se había ganado los respetos de la Gema, al igual del Santo de Escorpio. Mientras que se hallaban arrodillados, Kardia lanzó un bostezo que fue oído por todos.

\- Más respeto, Kardia, no olvides que estás por conocer a la Athena de esta Era.- Le criticó Dégel aquella postura.

\- Agh, no pudo haber elegido otro momento, llego anoche y nos llama tan temprano, así no voy a poder descansar.- Protestó el peli azulado.

\- Es tu culpa por arriesgar tu vida sin sentido.- Cuestionó el peli verde a su amigo.- Después te ríes de Stan.

Justo en ese momento, allí apareció el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, quien le dirigió una seria mirada a Kardia.

\- ¿Eh? Sisifo.- Quedó sorprendido.

\- Primero, te felicito por todo lo que lograste.- Mostró el castaño sus respetos hacia el Santo de Oro y sus compañeros.- Lo hicieron muy bien ustedes dos también, no tienen por qué arrodillarse, amigos.

* * *

\- Por aquí, Señorita Athena.- Le condujeron las Doncellas del Palacio y el Patriarca a aquella niña que llevaba ese vestido blanco.

\- ¡Sí!.- Exclamó ella, tranquila y cuando llegó delante de todos los Caballeros, uno de ellos quedó sorprendido.- " _Hey, Kardia, ¿sabes por qué aquel día tiré de tu capa?. Quería escapar de un Santuario tan estricto, me sentía tan sola y cuando te vi, tu actitud tan infantil me hizo recordar el Pasado. Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado ese día junto a Stan y Amatista".-_ Recordó Sasha aquel día y a Tenma y Alone, mientras que ahora se hallaba sentada en el Trono, justo cuando entraban los Caballeros por la Puerta.- Mucho gusto, Kardia de Escorpio, Dégel de Acuario, Stan de la Corona Boreal y Amatista de las Crystal Gems: Yo soy la Athena de esta Era, juntos vamos a enfrentar las batallas que nos esperan.- Anunció ella, dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes y dando a conocer aquel "proyecto" que se tenía en mente.

\- Je, ¡la Guerra Santa!.- "Río" Dégel por lo bajo.

\- Parece que éste va a ser un lugar radiante.- Mostró Kardia su apoyo.

\- Cuente con nosotros, Señorita Athena.- Prometió Stan.

\- ¡Sí, amiga, vamos a patearles el trasero a los malos!.- Exclamó Amatista, feliz.

\- Sí, construyamos juntos el Futuro.- Finalizó Sasha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este nuevo Gaiden, la historia de Kardia, Sasha, Stan, Amatista y Calvera contra Huexda y Tezcatlipoca, ¿qué les pareció?. Agradezco muchísimo a Profesor Franco M. Romano por la ayuda y por su OC, el cual quedó, bajo mi punto de vista, en un muy buen plano como antagonista/neutral.**

 **Ahora a prepararse, porque el próximo Gaiden será de Dégel de Acuario y en ese mismo daré a conocer al próximo personaje que ayudará al Caballero de Acuario en su misión y éste va a ser uno de mis homenajes para lady-saintiasailor, así que el Lunes de la próxima semana arranco con escribirlo.**

 **Mando saludos y muchas gracias para Profesor Franco M. Romano y Augusto Spiller, nos estamos viendo en el próximo Gaiden.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** **Este capítulo va dedicado para mi amiga y seguidora lady-saintiasailor, en donde se revelará el nombre del personaje que acompañará a Dégel de Acuario durante su misión en Francia, Siglo XVIII y el misterio de una mujer encantadora pero sumamente peligrosa.**

* * *

 **Gaiden de Dégel de Acuario, la Princesa Moon Butterfly, Abraham Simpson/Acuario y Fluorite**

\- _"No puedo creerlo que haya terminado aquí, mi madre quería que conociera la educación de la Tierra, pero ¿terminar aquí? ¿acompañando a un sujeto que no conozco?. Eso no me lo esperaba. Me hace sentir extraña, como si me metieran en una habitación y las paredes empezaran a bajar para aplastarme como un insecto. Siento en mi estómago esas clásicas "mariposas", jamás había venido hasta aquí y que fuera uno de sus acompañantes, era algo que no me esperaba jamás en mi vida. ¿Quién soy?. Oh, disculpen mi falta de educación, sí, Dios, eso me pasa por extenderme en el relato: Me presento, soy la Princesa Moon Butterfly, no soy de este Planeta, sino de otra Dimensión, conocida como Mewni y pertenezco a la Familia Real, la sucesora de mi madre en el trono y con ello me espera una gran responsabilidad, por eso, para completar mi educación, me envió para la Tierra y así investigaría de este tema para mi formación, sin embargo...Dios...aquel chico, esos cabellos, esa educación, esos ojos...¡Un moment! ¿Qué me pasa?. Contrólate, Moon, eres una Princesa no una salvaje y estás en una misión, además, él ya está acompañado por esa chica llamada Serafina, yo solo voy como escolta suya, aunque, tal vez, tal vez ocurra algo más durante este viaje".-_ Pensaba una joven de cabellos celeste pálidos, los cuales eran largos y sueltos, ojos azules, en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas con forma de diamante de color rosa, tenía un bello y delicado vestido con varios colores azules, del oscuro al claro junto a unas zapatillas celeste pálidas, además de portar, dentro de los bolsillos de su vestido, una Varita Mágica llamativa.

Se hallaban en Francia estas tres personas y en una mansión que había allí, se estaba desarrollando una tertulia, una fiesta de las Altas Clases, pero algo siniestro se estaba gestando allí, algo peligroso, oscuro y que no podía ser pasado por alto.

\- ¡Fluorite, otra vez trajiste la comida a medio terminar!.- Escuchó la voz de la Matrona de la mansión, quien le estaba criticando aquella situación y la responsable era una niña pequeña, su cabello estaba atado en una trenza, llevaba un vestido de Sirvienta clásico de la época y un antifaz.- ¡La próxima será la última vez!.- Exclamó la mujer.

\- Sí...- Ofreció disculpas la niña, mientras que por sus pensamientos relataba de su historia y que era regañada todo el tiempo por sus errores. Sin embargo, aquella noche iba a ser toda una sorpresa, una que jamás olvidaría.- _"Mi nombre es Fluorite, era una niña torpe y descuidada. Me regañaban todo el tiempo, pero en el día de hoy es el que tanto estuve esperando, nada lo arruinará, ya que es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Señorita Garnet, la dueña de la Mansión".-_ Pensaba aquella rubia francesa tras recapacitar por sus errores.

Fiesta, ¡cuánta elegancia, cuánta gente importante, todos vestidos de formas tan increíbles, tan bellas, esas prendas, esos antifaz, nada podía arruinar la velada nocturna que tanto ansiaba disfrutar Fluorite!. Pero el destino cambió su forma de ver las cosas, cuando escuchó una voz educada, haciendo que su corazón pegara un brinco y se topara con aquellas tres personas, en especial con ese hombre alto de contextura musculosa, su cabello es de color verde, el cual lo tiene largo y sus ojos son de color violeta.

Se quedó sin palabras, la boca abierta, sorprendida, maravillada, admirando y sintiendo aquel "aire frío" que irradiaba dicha persona, un verdadero misterio en carne y hueso. Se acercaba con bandeja llena de copas de vino, pero al llegar hasta ese hombre, lo vio con dos mujeres, la primera era delgada, de cabello platinado y bella físicamente y la segunda era más joven, de cabellos celeste pálidos, aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, sus ojos y ese vestido con las zapatillas finas, era toda una Princesa, cosa que le provocó un tanto recelo a Fluorite, quien miró con desprecio a ambas acompañantes.

\- Princesa Moon Butterfly, déjeme presentarle a una amiga mía de la infancia: Señorita Serafina, la Princesa Moon Butterfly.- Presentó aquel peli verde a la joven sucesora del Reino de Mewni a la muchacha platinada.

\- Una placer en conocerla, Princesa Butterfly.- Dijo Serafina, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella.

\- El gusto es mío, Señorita Serafina.- Sostuvo Moon con educación en su voz.

\- _"Ah, ¿cómo? ¿trae acompañantes?".-_ Pensó Fluorite, mirando con recelo a aquellas dos mujeres. Sin embargo, mientras que miraba, distraída, a las acompañantes del peli verde, la joven Sirvienta chocó contra una persona, la cual no le gustó para nada que tuviera ese accidente, se sacó el antifaz y reveló su rostro: Era un Noble francés bastante severo, mientras que veía las copas hacerse pedazos contra el suelo y empapando todo con su contenido de alcohol.- _"Oh...Oh no".-_ La mirada temblorosa de Fluorite quedó grabada como en piedra ante ese sujeto.

\- Oye, niña, ¿por qué arrojas vino a la ropa de los invitados?.- Preguntó el hombre de forma seria.

\- ¡Lo lamento, discúlpeme, enseguida lo limpio!.- Ofreció la rubia francesa sus disculpas.- _"Este hombre de pocos modales es Jet, el hijo bobo de un Marqués que vive en la frontera".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que limpiaba con un trapo el salpicón de alcohol, aquel sujeto le pisó el brazo con una fuerza brutal, burlándose de ella y llamando la atención de los nobles.

\- ¡Oye, bruto! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!.- Preguntó la joven Princesa Moon, quien caminó hacia aquella persona, mirándola con furia.

\- Je, no te preocupes por si esta mocosa empapa mis ropas con vino, mejor que se apresure a limpiar el piso ámbar.- Respondió Jet con una sonrisa burlona delante de la peli celeste.- Niñas como tú no deberías estar metiéndose en las conversaciones de los adultos.

Grave error, ¿saben?, uno cuando se quiere hacer el importante, que por pertenece a un puesto social elevado, piensa que es intocable, que no se irá sin castigo, se "irá de rositas", en lenguaje popular, pero el rostro de Moon Butterfly se había tornado en furia al ver como una persona tan desagradable como Jet le hacía eso a Fluorite, aún teniendo 14 años, ella se acercó más hasta él y de una fuerte bofetada, le dejó su mano marcada al rojo vivo, como un hierro de ganadería y mandando a volar el antifaz que cayó al suelo.

\- No puedo creer que hayan personas tan malditas como tú, asquerosas y tan sucias de forma espiritual con los demás, ¿te piensas que todos responderán ante ti? ¡Eso no debería hacerlo el hijo de un Marqués, ahora pídele tú disculpas a esa niña por lo que hiciste!.- Ordenó la peli celeste, cosa que llamó la atención del peli verde y Serafina.- Tranquila, todo está bien, no te preocupes, déjame ver si tu brazo está bien.- Pidió Moon, quien se arrodilló para ver el estado de aquella extremidad de la niña.

\- ¡Mocosa malcriada!.- Dijo Jet, el cual tenía una ira asesinada, Moon estaba por tomar su Varita Mágica, cuando de golpe, aquel joven de cabellos verdes intervino a favor de la dos jóvenes, formando una "espiral" de nievo alrededor del rival.

\- "Koltsó".- Dijo aquel "Mago de Hielo", título que Moon y Fluorite le dieron, mientras que Jet caía inconsciente al piso y los invitados se acercaban para ver qué había pasado.

\- _"No puedo creerlo, ¿alguien más lo habrá visto?".-_ Preguntó Fluorite para sus adentros.

\- _"Mi madre me había contado de que entre los Caballeros de Athena, estaba uno que llamaban el "Mago de Hielo", ¿acaso este hombre será...?".-_ Añadió Moon, sorprendida por ese acto.

\- Parece que alguien ha bebido de más, ¿lo pueden llevar a algún sitio para que pueda descansar?.- Pidió uno de los Nobles y dos personas cargaron al inconsciente Jet hacia una de las salas para que se recuperara.

\- _"Te lo tenías bien merecido".-_ Se burló Moon de Jet, a quien le sacó la lengua, sabía bien que eso no estaba bien para una Princesa y más cuando se trataba de la Sucesora en el Trono de Mewni, pero no podía tolerar que gente como aquel Noble lastimaran a los otros.

\- Espero que pueda recuperarse.- "Pidió" aquel peli verde, guiñando su ojo hacia sus acompañantes, cosa que provocó un rubor en las mejillas de Moon.

\- _"¡Un momento, Moon, no seas estúpida!".-_ Le habló su mente a ella, haciéndola volver al uso de razón cuando se trataba de que no podía estar cortejando con ese hombre, quien tenía una misión y que se acercó hacia ellas.

\- Señorita Butterfly, menos mal que no le pasó nada a usted y debo felicitarla por haberla defendido a esta niña.- Mostró el peli verde sus respetos hacia la Princesa y de ahí fue hasta Fluorite.- ¿Tu brazo está bien?.- Preguntó, tomándola de la mano.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro, lo único bueno que tengo es que soy resistente!.- Respondió ella, totalmente ruborizada.- Ah, disculpe, ¿podría decirme su nombre?.- Pidió con nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Pero qué grosero que soy: Mi nombre es Dégel, vengo de Grecia.- Se presentó con educación y de ahí se arrodilló ante ella y los Nobles.

\- _"No había palabras que me ayudaran a describir lo que mi corazón transmitió con su "mensaje": ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de un sujeto que era mayor que yo? ¿Rompería las reglas que mi familia me había inculcado?. Pero...esa educación suya, esos modales, Dios, ¿acaso será un Príncipe?".-_ Pensaba Moon al ver esa escena y a Fluorite totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Grecia? Yo creía que había llegado desde Blue Grad con la Señorita Serafina y...- Dijo Fluorite con asombro.

\- Oh, disculpa mi falta de modales, un placer, soy la Princesa Moon Butterfly, te salvé de ese tipo anteriormente.- Reapareció la peli celeste, haciendo una reverencia.

Justo en ese momento, llegó la peli-platinada.

\- Ella está aquí porque logré convencerla y Moon es una enviada de una amiga mía, quisiera pedirte un favor.- Contó Dégel y de ahí pidió aquel favor.-

\- Sí, dígame.- Respondió Fluorite, mientras que miraba con recelo a Serafina y Moon.

\- Pues, yo vine aquí para ser testigo de la belleza de la Señorita Garnet, su fama ha llegado a todos los países, ¿podrías hablarnos un poco de ella?.- Preguntó Dégel con respecto a la misteriosa cumpleañera.

\- _"Ahhh, qué decepción".-_ Se lamentó Fluorite para sus adentros.- ¡Ah...sí! Por supuesto que ella es hermosa, estoy segura de que es más bella de lo que usted imagina.- Respondió la rubia y eso llamó la atención de Dégel, ruborizando al muchacho.- Sus ojos y sus labios son como piedras preciosas que dejan perplejo a las personas, con su belleza, ha protegido a esta tierra de toda invasión, de todo ataque.- Contó la muchacha y en esos momentos, desde las escaleras, la vieron venir a aquella mujer, cantando, hipnotizando a todos los presentes y llevando a que se arrodillaran ante esta importante persona.

Allí estaba Garnet de Vouivre, de figura esbelta y con curvas pronunciadas. Sus hombros eran anchos y un porte sólido con bastante altura para una mujer. Su cabello es oscuro y ondulado, con una longitud que le llega hasta la cadera. La joven de largos cabellos negros caminó hacia donde estaban los músicos y pidió que tocaran algo, para que, acto seguido, una bella melodía de su voz se oyera por todo el salón de fiesta y después de ese pequeño "concierto", se dirigió hacia todos los invitados.

\- Señores, esta noche celebro mi cumpleaños y todos ustedes son mis invitados; no pueden guardar la compostura toda la noche. Por favor, diviértanse con toda libertad.- Pidió ella con una gran amabilidad, dulzura y educación, llamando la atención de Moon de que esa mujer podría ser un buen ejemplo a seguir en su camino para convertirse en la próxima Reina de Mewni y sucedió que en aquellos momentos, Garnet se dirigió hacia ella.- Nunca había venido una Princesa a esta Mansión, tú eres la primera en aparecer aquí, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña?.- Dijo la peli negra a la joven.

\- Soy...soy la Princesa Moon Butterfly, un gusto en conocerla, Señorita Garnet y le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños.- Respondió Moon, quien hizo una reverencia ante ella y ésta sonrió, pasando su mano por los cabellos de la chica, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que algo oscuro se hallaba presente en ese lugar.

\- Señorita Garnet, ¿me permite esta pieza?.- Pidió uno de los invitados y llegaron varios más.

\- No, por favor, baile conmigo.- Pidió otro de los Nobles.

\- Jejeje, discúlpeme, Señores: ¿Me concederías una pieza, Señor Dégel?.- Se disculpó Garnet y caminó hacia donde estaban Dégel y Serafina, llamando la atención de ésta última, mientras que Fluorite, observando todo, detrás de las cortinas, sentía un malestar emocional en su mente, al ver a la dueña de la Mansión bailar con Dégel, lo mismo pasó con Moon.

\- Será un honor, vamos a bailar.- Aceptó la invitación y tomó de la mano de la joven peli negra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, especialmente en la Casa de Escorpio, el Caballero Dorado Kardia se hallaba preso de una terrible fiebre, la cual estaba causando un gran molestar al joven peli azulado, Sasha estaba sumamente preocupada por la salud del Santo de Oro y no se separaba de su lado.

\- La temperatura de su corazón está aumentando...Sage, ¿has visto a Dégel?. A este paso, Kardia...- Pidió la niña con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Fue a Francia a buscar a alguien muy importante.- Respondió el Patriarca con seriedad.

\- No...¿hasta Francia, a quién fue a buscar?.- Quiso saber Sasha y el hombre bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- Hace un año, esa persona fue a una tierra gobernada por una mujer y no volvimos a saber nada de él, pero, hace unos días, llegó una carta de él dirigida para Dégel y a mí.- Relató el Patriarca todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Qué decía?.- Preguntó Sasha con asombro.

\- Una sola frase: _"Ayúdame".-_ Relató Sage y se vio una escena de aquella carta y el pedido que ésta decía.

\- Pero, ¡¿por qué a Dégel?!.- Ordenó la peli lila respuestas.

\- Su nombre es Krest, es un hombre que ha estado vigilando el Santuario en una tierra lejana del Norte desde que terminó la Última Guerra Santa y el destino de esa persona está vinculado a Dégel, a mí, a mi hermano y a alguien más: Es el Maestro de Dégel.- Finalizó Sage de contar aquella historia y de ahí se escucharon pasos, alguien estaba entrando en la Casa de Escorpio, Sasha se volteó y vio a un hombre de cabellos castaños, cuerpo atlético y que portaba una reconocida Armadura Dorada consigo.

\- Esa persona fue un muy buen amigo mío, alguien que me pidió que estuviera a cargo de los entrenamientos de Dégel cuando éste desapareció, dejándome su Armadura Dorada. Señorita Athena, Abraham de Acuario, a su servicio.- Dijo aquel joven castaño, perteneciente a la Familia Simpson, quien se arrodilló ante ella, en señal de respeto y del Patriarca.- Kardia...- Quedó sorprendido al ver al Camarada de Armas de su Alumno yacer preso de esa terrible fiebre.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo, Abraham?.- Preguntó Sasha con miedo en su voz.

\- Haré todo lo posible, puedo contener su fiebre, pero será por un lapso temporal hasta que Dégel vuelva.- Prometió el hombre, quien comenzó con su deber de sanar al Caballero de Escorpio.

* * *

El plan de Dégel era infiltrarse allí, ésta primera etapa junto con la ayuda de Serafina y Moon fue un éxito, pero aún quedaba la siguiente fase, la cual comenzaría en cualquier momento y cuyo objetivo era buscar y rescatar a Krest a toda costa. El joven pensaba en su Maestro y en aquel castaño de EEUU que se había convertido en un "padre" para él, alguien en quien podía confiar y sobre todo que éste lo consideraba como un hijo para él, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a Krest, sin perder el tiempo, pero, de golpe, una risa provino de Garnet, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Jejeje, eres tan encantador como me contaron: Por fin pude conocerte, Dégel, Caballero Dorado de Acuario.- Se dirigió Garnet hacia el muchacho, quien quedó helado al oír su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!.- Preguntó el muchacho, sin palabras ante lo que acababa de oír.

\- Porque hay alguien que habla de ti todo el tiempo, ¿te interesaría saber quién es?.- Volvió a preguntar, mientras que esas palabras tan "mágicas" lo hipnotizaban y no dejaban que abandonara el baile.

\- _"¡¿Acaso...?!. ¡No, esa voz, otra vez intenta apoderarse de mí! Mi Maestro Abraham de Acuario me había advertido de esto".-_ Pensó el peli verde y de ahí, Garnet se dirigió hacia su oído izquierdo.

\- _Así es: Hablo de Krest y si lo extrañas, esta noche te puedo meter a ti en mi Joyero.-_ Susurró, pero antes de que el Caballero pudiera hacer algo, una serie de disparos irrumpieron en el salón del baile, deteniendo la fiesta.

Allí yacía una mujer rubia, lucía un vestido de viuda y en sus brazos portaba un fusil, cuyo cañón humeaba todavía por el reciente disparo que había dado al aire, ésta tenía un rostro cargado de tristeza y bronca hacia la dueña de la Mansión.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted?.- Preguntó Moon, yendo hacia aquella mujer rubia.

\- ¡Es la Señora Fraille. Señorita Butterfly! Su marido quedó ciegamente enamorado de la Señorita Garnet y le regaló un montón de joyas, dicen que después de eso, al ver que su amor no era correspondido y tras haber gastado toda su fortuna, se colgó.- Le contó uno de los Nobles de Francia a la Princesa, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

\- ¡PERO CUANTA EXTRAVAGANCIA EN LA VELADA DE ESTA NOCHE, GARNET. YO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO SEGUIRÉ LOS PASOS DE MI MARIDO!.- Exclamó la viuda con rabia en su voz.

\- ¡Oiga, oiga, espere! ¡¿Cómo osa en culpar a alguien sin pruebas?! ¡Usted no tiene derecho en venir aquí y juzgar a la Señorita Garnet de algo que no se sabe si es cierto!.- Intervino Moon, pero cuando estaba yendo hacia la Señorita Fraille, Garnet le detuvo el paso, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la joven.

\- Oh, Señora Fraille, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces: Yo jamás le pedí a su esposo todo lo que él hizo fue por voluntad propia. Además, una debilucha bien educada como usted, con un rifle como ese, no sería capaz de matarme.- Dijo Garnet, en su defensa y poniendo más en aquella apuesta, la cual llevó a que Fraille sonriera y detrás suyo apareció una partida de milicianos; todos apuntando sus armas hacia la rival.

\- ¿Y qué tal con más rifles? ¡YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, QUIERO VERTE MORIR, GARNET!.- Presentó la rubia a aquella compañía y lanzó su grito de guerra, lista para dar la orden de tirar a matar contra la peli negra.

\- Usó lo que le quedaba para reclutar Soldados.- Quedó uno de los Nobles sorprendido y de ahí, la descarga de los rifles se hizo oír por todo el salón del baile, provocando que las balas se dirigieran hacia Garnet, pero Fraille no sabía que ella tenía una carta bajo la manga para jugar a su favor.

\- ¡No, eres un invitado, retrocede!.- Pidió un niño, mientras que éste y varios más saltaba en defensa de Garnet, saliendo de la nada.

\- ¡¿Niños?!.- Se preguntó Dégel con asombro, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a Moon, alejándola de la pelea que se estaba por desatar.

\- Son la Élite de esta Mansión: Cornelian, el que controla la sangre, Chalcedony, creador de ilusiones, Tourmaline, el que controla la electricidad, Flint, el puño de fuego y Koh-I-Noor, quien controla el reflejo, es el líder del grupo. Se jactan de ser tan fuertes como el Ejército de Versalles, ¡son mis cinco adorables "Joyas"!. Jejejeje, por favor, quédate esta noche en la Mansión, sigamos disfrutando de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- Presentó Garnet a aquella "Tropa de Élite" que tenía, los cuales asesinaron a sangre fría a aquel pelotón que estaba a las órdenes de Fraille y de ahí, pidió aquello a Dégel, quien tenía una familiarización con aquella última persona integrante de las "Joyas".

\- _"Joyas", esto no me lo puedo creer, pero...¿por qué esa mujer habrá acusado a la Señorita Garnet de algo tan horrible?. Es imposible que eso pueda pasar, no creo, no tiene evidencias".-_ Pensó Moon, sorprendida por aquel accionar que tenían esos niños.

* * *

Al caer la noche y más cuando se hizo más tarde, Dégel se hallaba en las afueras de la mansión, donde había un carruaje que llevaría a Serafina y a Moon lejos de allí, de lo que él iba a hacer a continuación.

\- Nos veremos pronto, Señorita Serafina, Señorita Moon.- Se despidió el Caballero de ambas jóvenes, a pesar de que la segunda no quería irse, deseaba permanecer a su lado y luchar con él.

\- Dégel, en serio, ¿te quedarás aquí tú solo?. Me pregunto si fue buena idea traerte aquí.- Preguntó Serafina con un tono de preocupación.

\- Fui yo quien le pidió que lo hiciera, Señorita Serafina, fue gracias a usted y la Princesa Moon que logré acercarme a Garnet, se lo agradezco.- Se mostró Dégel como el responsable de todo, mientras que la peli platinada sonreía y la otra de Mewni se escabullía del carruaje para ayudarlo.

\- El Señor Krest está en algún lugar de la mansión, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó ella, tranquila y yendo al objetivo de la misión.

\- Sí.- Respondió el peli verde.- _"Maestro, espero que se encuentre bien. Maestro Krest, ¡prometo que lo salvaré!".-_ Prometió el Caballero y eso llenó de determinación a Serafina.

\- Bueno, ya me voy, me dio mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Bien, vamos, Princesa Moon y Señorita Fraille.- Dijo Serafina y de ahí, ingresó en el carruaje, en donde se hallaba la viuda rubia quien se lamentaba de no haber podido cumplir con su misión y una "copia" que había hecho la Princesa de Mewni con su Varita.

\- Es humillante, esa mujer, no pude hacer nada, la ataqué con todo lo que tenía, pero perdí, ¿cómo? y solo me echaron. ¡SE LO RUEGO, ARRÁNQUELE LA PIEL A ESE MONSTRUO DE MUJER, HÁGALO POR MÍ, ESA MUJER ES UN MONSTRUO!. Bruja, es una Bruja.- Imploró la rubia a Dégel de que no tuviera clemencia.

\- Señorita Fraille.- Quedó el peli verde asombrado y Serafina se subió al coche.

\- Nos vemos, Dégel.- Se despidió ella.

\- Sí, adiós, Señorita Serafina.- Finalizó el Santo de Oro y de ahí, arrancó el carruaje, perdiéndose en la noche.

* * *

\- Todos caen víctimas del hechizo de su voz, ¿por qué nadie se da cuenta? ¡Desde que ella llegó, este lugar ha estado muy mal!.- Decía Fraille con desesperación en su voz.

* * *

\- Por favor, ten cuidado.- Pidió Dégel a Serafina y de ahí, éste se preparó.- Bien, veamos cómo es la hospitalidad de esta mansión.- Dijo Dégel, observando y caminando por los jardines que habían allí, mirando a los invitados que gozaban de la fiesta, pero él buscaba a Krest, recordando aquellos momentos en los que el anciano Caballero Dorado de Acuario le había dejado esas enseñanzas suyas en Blue Grad y cuando lo envío con un viejo amigo suyo que conocía desde hacía tiempo, sumado a la enseñanza de los Cisnes.

Pronto, el Caballero ingresó en la habitación de Garnet, viendo que ésta se hallaba muy bien decorada y demás, pero alguien le estaba esperando, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Dime, ¿te refieres a la vida efímera, Acuario?.- Preguntó uno de los niños de la "Tropa de Élite" de Garnet, el cual aparecía arriba de los postes bien decorados de la cama.

\- Y justo cuando pensaba salir, entrar sin tocar la puerta es muy grosero. Creí que ustedes, los "Joyas", serían mucho más refinados.- Miró el joven con seriedad a aquel burlón.

\- ¡Que no sea tan efímero entonces, yo haré que se vaya consumiendo en chispas: Yo, Flint, "El Puño de Fuego"!.- Se burló aquel niño que poseía la apariencia física de un joven pre-púber de una edad alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Su complexión física era la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello es corto de color oscuro y se encuentra despeinado, y su rostro sólo poseía un rasgo característico que es su gran boca.

Su ropa está compuesta por un saco de color oscuro (el cual le queda un poco grande), una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo (también conocido como modelo "italiano" o modelo "Ascot"). El resto de su vestimenta está compuesta por un pantalón corto de color oscuro (algo bastante característico para la edad que posee, ya que los pantalones cortos eran la vestimenta habitual de niños o jóvenes que aún no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad durante los comienzos del siglo 19 en Europa y América) y un par de botas. Los "Jelwels" no portan una armadura completa como el resto de los ejércitos y en el caso de Flint su armadura sólo se compone por dos guanteletes (uno en cada brazo).

\- ¡Yo me encargaré de ver si eres digno de formar parte de su Joyero!.- Bramó Flint bajo esa actitud de déspota y violento, pero en ese momento, una fuerte corriente desconocida lo golpeó y tiró al suelo.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién...?!.- Preguntó con furia en su voz.

\- Qué modales tiene un Señorito como tú, Flint El Puño Ardiente, no haces más que hablar y no atacar.- Entró la Princesa Moon en escena junto a su Varita Mágica.

\- ¡Agh! ¡¿Y tú quién eres para meterte en mi pelea contra Dégel, maldita Princesa?! ¡SUFICIENTE, PRUEBEN LA CHISPA DEL PEDERNAL! ¡JAJAJAJA!.- Río el rival, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva y provocaba todo un incendio en aquella habitación.- ¡AH, TIC-TOC, BASTARDOS!.- Se burló, pero de golpe, en aquel momento, las llamas se fueron congelando y apagando por dos factores combinados.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡SE PROTEGIERON CON HIELO Y UN ESCUDO!.- Quedó asombrado y furioso.

\- Nada mal para ser un niño, ¡pero eso no me hace una quemadura en mi cabello!.- Respondió Dégel, mientras que se preparaba para atacar.

\- Tu golpe fue bastante "interesante", Flint, pero aún así, no estás a la altura de nadie.- Sentenció Moon, quien salió ilesa del ataque.

\- Muy bien, Moon, es hora de dejar de jugar con este niño y el fuego!.- Pidió Dégel y de ahí, ella asintió.

\- ¡"GOLPE DE ARAÑA CON SOMBRERO DE COPA"!.- Lanzó la peli celeste su ofensiva y allí apareció aquel personaje, el cual tenía una ametralladora en su sombrero.

\- ¡Hora de la función! ¡Toma esto!.- Exclamó la Araña y lanzó toda una oleada de disparos contra Flint, quien los evadía, pero varios de éstos lo alcanzaron y de ahí, Dégel llegó hasta él, agarrándolo de la mano.

\- Discúlpame, no me gusta hacer sufrir a los niños, pero hay algo que debo preguntarte, ¿de acuerdo?.- Se disculpó el peli verde y de ahí, comenzó el interrogatorio.

\- ¡Wah, Wah, mis puños, mis puños!.- Gritó Flint, preso de un frío intenso.

\- Sé que un anciano llamado "Krest" ha estado encerrado en esta mansión desde hace un año, dime ¿dónde está?.- Pidió con aquella pregunta tan simple, mientras que el peli negro caía al piso, por el excesivo peso de los bloques de hielo en sus puños.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿KREST, UN ANCIANO?! ¡A MÍ QUE ME IMPORTA, SOLO TE DIRÉ UNA COSA! ¡No deberían subestimarme, solo por verme como un niño!.- Lanzó una risa burlona aquel peli negro, mientras que destruía los bloques de hielo, liberando sus puños y de ahí, derribaba una pared, llenando de polvo y escombros aquella habitación y tomaba como rehén a Fluorite, quien quedó asustada.-

\- ¡¿Eh?! No solo quebró el hielo en sus brazos, sino que también destruyó el muro detrás de él.- Quedó Dégel asombrado, pero manteniendo la seriedad.

\- ¡Ajajajajajaja! ¿Crees que un niño inocente haría algo como esto?.- Amenazó, manteniendo a la rubia de rehén.- ¡Y tú, Princesa Moon Butterfly, baja tu Varita!.- Amenazó a la Princesa, quien no podía permitir que aquel oponente lastimara a un civil inocente.

\- ¡¿Fluorite?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- Preguntó el peli verde.

\- ¡Ahora no pueden atacarme! ¡LOS TRES MORIRÁN INCINERADOS, JAJAJAJA! Ehh, ¡esto te pasa por estar merodeando por donde no debes!.- Sentenció Flint, mientras que empezaba un nuevo incendio en la zona.

\- Eh...pues estaba, ¿espiándolo?. _Quiero llorar._ \- Dijo Fluorite, quien intentaba mantener la tranquilidad.

\- Te hemos dejado porque así lo ordenó la Señorita Garnet, ¡pero esta vez me serás de mucha ayuda! ¡Hey, Acuario, Princesa, según vi, esta niña simpatizó contigo, ¿no?! ¡Ahora no pueden atacarme! ¡Qué celos que debe tener la joven Princesa Moon Butterfly ahora! ¡AMBOS MORIRÁN INCINERADOS! ¡JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Estalló Flint bajo un nivel aterrador de locura, mientras que Fluorite gritaba del miedo, desesperada y el fuego se avivaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Así que es inevitable! ¡"GRAN KOLTSÓ"!.- Respondió Dégel, sin más opción que lanzar una ofensiva contra Flint para detener el incendio y salvar a Fluorite.

\- ¡"GOLPE NARVAL"!.- Atacó Moon a la vez, mientras que el hielo y aquellos animales daban el blanco y volvían a la Varita de la Princesa, después de haber infligido un golpe severo a Flint, quien soltó a Fluorite.

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡UN ANILLO DE HIELO APRIETA MI CUERPO Y ESTOS ANIMALES HAN CAUSADO UN TERRIBLE DAÑO EN MI CUERPO!.- Gritó Flint, preso del dolor.

\- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, tenía mucho miedo, muchas gracias, Señor Dégel y Señorita Butterfly!.- Lloró Fluorite, quien se soltó de aquel agarre y los abrazó con fuerza.

\- Me...Me alegra de que estés bien.- Dijo Dégel a ella y de ahí se giró, serio, hacia Moon.- Vamos a tener que hablar, Moon, lo que hiciste, el desobedecer una orden que te dí, eso casi te pone en peligro.- Advirtió con seriedad y de golpe, el enemigo, Flint, cayó al piso, rendido por aquel golpe combinado.

\- Lograron ahogar mi fuego y congelarme solo a mí...jamás había visto a nadie ejecutar una técnica con tal precisión...- Les felicitó el rival, quien estaba de rodillas.

\- No te muevas, podrías quebrar tu propio cuerpo, todavía no me has dicho en dónde se encuentra mi Maestro.- Le ordenó Dégel al oponente, quien lanzó una pequeña risa antes de morir.

\- Ja...nadie te dirá nada...no subestimes...a las "Joyas"...de la Señorita Garnet.- Dejó su advertencia final Flint del Puño Ardiente y de ahí hubo una intensa luz que alumbró el lugar.

\- Se convirtió en una piedra, ¿será que las "Joyas" no son Humanos en realidad?.- Quedó Fluorite sorprendida, mientras que Moon tomaba aquel objeto precioso.

\- Hm, no lo sé, ¡pero parece un plan muy sofisticado!.- Mostró Dégel sus preocupaciones; aunque sin temerle al peligro.

\- Tú querías hablar conmigo, bien te lo diré: No pensaba que permitir que fueras tú solo, esa gente me ha estado dando una mala espina, no creo en las palabras de Garnet, creí que era una buena persona, pero en realidad, es como dijo la Señorita Fraille: Es un verdadero monstruo y yo, como la Futura Reina de Mewni, ¡no pienso dejar que un Camarada como tú luche solo, eso jamás!.- Le dio Moon sus explicaciones al Caballero, dejándolo sorprendido a él y a Fluorite, mientras que le entregaba la Joya de Flint a Dégel.- Por favor, Señor Dégel, permítame acompañarlo, no se lo estoy rogando ni implorando, quiero combatir a su lado, por favor.- Pidió ella, con ese tono educado ante el hombre, el cual cerró el puño y guardaba la Joya.

\- Garnet, en verdad los utiliza como piezas de juego y es verdad lo que Moon dice, es muy importante para esta lucha.- Le dio Fluorite su apoyo a la chica.

\- Está bien, no hay problema en ello, además, peleas muy bien, Moon con tu Varita, tienes un gran manejo.- Felicitó Dégel a la chica y ésta sonrió.

\- No le fallaré, Señor Dégel, es una promesa.- Juró la muchacha y de ahí se pusieron en marcha para encontrar a Krest.

Sin embargo, ¿qué se podía hacer con Fluorite?. Una niña como ella, enfrentando el peligro, no iba a ser sencillo, tenía que tener cuidado y sumado a ello, Dégel debía andarse con cuidados por los pasillos de la Mansión, ya que aún quedaban los otros miembros de las "Joyas" rondando por allí.

\- Fluorite, será mejor que tú vuelvas a trabajar, si te quedas cerca de nosotros, tarde o temprano volverás a estar en peligro.- Le aconsejó el peli verde.

\- ¿Eh? Pero...yo...no...¡POR FAVOR, ESPEREN, SEÑOR DÉGEL, PRINCESA MOON, QUIERO IR CON USTEDES.- Rogó la muchacha francesa y Dégel se volteó, aún quedaba una cosa más por averiguar.

\- Por cierto, ese tal Flint dijo que sueles merodear por toda la Mansión, primero quiero que me digas por qué lo haces.- Interrogó Dégel al respecto, poniendo un tanto nerviosa a la chica, quien miró hacia abajo, sin tener adónde esconderse y finalmente tuvo que revelar su verdadero objetivo, el propósito por el cual se encontraba allí, supuestamente "merodeando", tal y como Flint había dicho antes de morir.

\- Creo que mi padre desapareció en esta Mansión. Desde hace algunos años, ha estado desapareciendo gente alrededor de esta Mansión, es muy repentino, pero es obvio que siempre ocurre cuando la Señorita Garnet canta. Sí...fue tan repentino que incluso pensé que había salido a dar un paseo o algo así. Mi padre era escritor y su pluma aún tenía tinta fresca y la última frase estaba incompleta. En apariencia, el solo fue se fue mientras sonaba su dulce voz. Definitivamente hay rastros de él en esta Mansión, por eso decidí trabajar en este lugar.- Reveló la muchacha, viéndose aquellas escenas del Pasado, de su hogar, la desaparición de su padre, la historia incompleta que éste estaba llevando a cabo y demás, por lo que se puso de rodillas e imploró ante esos sorprendidos personajes.- ¡Así que, por favor, Señor Dégel y Señorita Butterfly, no les estorbaré, deje que vaya con ustedes, se los ruego!.- Pidió ella y fue entonces que éste la tomó en sus brazos.- ¡¿Eh, Señor Dégel?!.-

En aquellos momentos, el chico destruyó el vidrio que había allí, haciendo regar los restos del mismo por todas partes, sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- Excelente, ahora vayamos allá entonces.- Dijo el peli verde, viendo que la joven confiaba en ellos.

\- Esto será una buena anécdota que mi familia me creerá.- Sostuvo Moon, lista para todo.

\- ¡Vamos, Princesa Butterfly, al alcantarillado! ¡Vamos, muéstrame lo que harás ahora, Garnet!.- Desafió Dégel, mientras que saltaban hacia aquella zona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la dueña de la Mansión estaba dándose un baño de espumas, siendo asistida por sus niños, los cuales le pintaban las uñas y protegían como si de una madre se tratara.

\- Abre la boca, Tourmaline. Jeje, ¿sabe bien?.- Pidió ella y luego preguntó al darle algo al joven.

\- Abra usted también, Señorita Garnet.- Dijo el joven, quien le dio una fruta a la mujer.

Tourmaline poseía la apariencia física de un joven de pre-púber de alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Es de tez blanca y su complexión física es la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello es corto y de color claro (posiblemente es rubio) y se encuentra peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro posee rasgos que lo hacen ver bastante expresivo como grandes ojos y una gran boca, con una pequeña nariz.

Al igual que sus compañeros (Carnelian, Calcedonia y Flint), su vestimenta estaba compuesta por un saco de color oscuro (el cual le queda un poco grande), una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo (también conocido como modelo "italiano" o modelo "Ascot"). El resto de su vestimenta estaba compuesta por un pantalón corto de color oscuro (algo bastante característico para la edad que posee, ya que los pantalones cortos eran la vestimenta habitual de niños o jóvenes que aún no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad durante los comienzos del siglo 19 en Europa y América) y un par de botas.

\- Gracias, Tourmaline, qué dulce es.- Agradeció la peli negra y de golpe, alguien entró en aquel sitio.

\- Señorita Garnet: Flint murió.- Informó Koh-I-Noor a la chica, quien se lamentó.

\- Cielos, pobrecillo, pero qué bueno que es Dégel, ¿no?, es un hombre fuerte y encantador, como dijo Krest.- Dijo Garnet, mostrándose triste por esa muerte.

\- Desde un principio sabíamos que iba a ser demasiado para Flint.- Dijo Tourmaline, apoyándose en los bordes de aquella larga bañera y demostrando desprecio hacia su Camarada de Armas.- Después de todo, era la piedra menos cristalina de todas.

\- Además, su forma de pelear es vulgar, así que no me sorprende.- Añadió Carnelian más de su desprecio hacia el Guerrero caído.

Carnelian tenía la apariencia física de un joven prepúber de alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Es de tez negra o morena y su complexión física es la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello es un poco largo de color claro (posiblemente rubio o blanco) y se encuentra despeinado, y su rostro no posee ningún rasgo notorio.

Al igual que sus compañeros (Tourmaline, Calcedonia y Flint), su vestimenta estaba compuesta por un saco de color oscuro (el cual le queda un poco grande), una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo (también conocido como modelo "italiano" o modelo "Ascot"). El resto de su vestimenta constituía un pantalón corto de color oscuro (algo bastante característico para la edad que posee, ya que los pantalones cortos eran la vestimenta habitual de niños o jóvenes que aun no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad durante los comienzos del Siglo 19 en Europa y América) y un par de botas.

\- Niños, niños, dejen de criticar al pobre de Flint, aunque...es verdad. Todavía hay una cosa que necesito que él haga por mí.- Pidió Garnet y al final terminó despreciando a Flint aún más, para después dirigirse hacia Koh-I-Noor para encargarle una misión muy importante.- Koh-I-Noor, ya es hora del plato principal.- Le encomendó y éste hizo una reverencia, listo para cumplirla.

\- Enseguida.- Respondió el muchacho y salió de allí.

\- Jejeje, Dégel, la Noche apenas empieza.- Río la mujer de cabellos negros.

\- Señorita Garnet, ¿qué haremos con la Princesa Moon Butterfly?.- Preguntó Chalcedony/Calcedonia a la dueña de la Mansión, quien le pareció bastante curioso que no tuviera planes sobre qué hacer con aquella peli celeste.

Calcedonia/Chalcedony tenía las características físicas de de un joven pre-púber de alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Era de tez blanca y su complexión física es la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello largo era de color oscuro (posiblemente de color negro) y se encuentra peinado hacia atrás, pero dejaba dos mechones de su caballo adelante en cada lado. El rasgo más característico de su rostro era la venda en sus ojos que haría pensar que él es ciego.

Al igual que sus compañeros (Tourmaline, Carnelian y Flint), su vestimenta está compuesta por un saco de color oscuro (el cual le queda un poco grande), una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo (también conocido como modelo "italiano" o modelo "Ascot"). El resto de su vestimenta se hallaba compuesta por un pantalón de color oscuro (este detalle en su vestimenta, difiere en comparación con lo presentado por sus compañeros, quienes usaban pantalones cortos) y un par de botas.

\- Creo que ella nos puede servir muy bien, sobre todo por el poder que lleva consigo.- Dijo Garnet, viendo que tenía unos buenos planes en el Futuro con la Varita de Moon.

* * *

Había logrado atravesar las alcantarillas y llegar hasta una inmensa puerta de hierro que les impedía el paso, estaba cerrada y tenía un enorme candado con unas largas cadenas de hierro.

\- Jamás hubiera imaginado que habría una puerta de este tamaño aquí abajo.- Sostuvo Dégel con asombro.-

\- Sí, los Sirvientes también tenemos prohibido venir aquí. Además, la llave es muy especial y dicen que solo la Señorita Garnet la tiene.- Contó Fluorite, señalando hacia el candado.

\- Retrocede, Fluorite.- Pidió Dégel ante esa orden, dejando sorprendida a la chica, mientras que Moon sacaba su Varita Mágica.

En aquellos momentos, una ventisca proveniente de Dégel junto con una potente embestida de "Guerricornios" derribó aquel bloqueo, tirando también las cadenas y el candado.

\- _"¿Congelaron la cerradura así de fácil?".-_ Se preguntó Fluorite, asombrada.

\- Andando.- Pidió Dégel y avanzaron hacia el interior.-

\- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Moon con asombro, pero ante sus ojos, allí había una extensa biblioteca, todas las estanterías llenas de libros, cosa que helados a todos los presentes.- Esto es como el "Archivo Real de Mewni".

\- ¿Qué hace un cuarto de estudio aquí?.- Preguntó Dégel.

\- La verdad es un poco decepcionante.- Dijo Fluorite.

\- Sí, pero, miren la manera en que están acomodados los libros, Señor Dégel.- Señaló Moon hacia aquella zona.

\- Esto me recuerda al Maestro Krest; ¿acaso éste es su...?.- Se preguntó el Caballero, pero la rubia de Francia lo interrumpió por algo que había visto.

\- Señor Dégel, Princesa Butterfly, vi una luz por allá, hay gente ahí, ¿será el hombre que busca?.- Preguntó la chica.

\- Espera aquí, Fluorite, vamos, Moon.- Pidió el peli verde y ella le siguió el paso.- _"Si, esa sombra puede ser él, ¿lo habré encontrado? ¿así de fácil? ¿Por qué nos habrá enviado esa carta a mí y al Patriarca?.-_ Quiso saber, pero de golpe, allí, dentro de una pequeña celda, allí se encontraba una persona.- ¿Maestro Krest? ¡¿Señora Fraille?!.-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, si ella se fue junto a la Señorita Serafina de aquí!.- Quedó Moon helada y cuando Dégel la iba a sacar, algo ocurrió, un frío intenso comenzó a sentirse.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, Moon, cómo no pude sentir esa presencia.- Alegó el muchacho, serio.

\- No has cambiado, Dégel, te dije que mantuvieras la calma en el campo de batalla.- Dijo aquella voz conocida.

\- ¡Sí, es él, Maestro Krest!.- Lo reconoció, pero la alegría duró poco.- No, este es...¡Koh-I-Noor!.- Lo reconoció fácilmente a aquel hombre joven de contextura delgada y baja estatura, tiene el cabello de color negro y una tez pálida.

\- ¡Hay que tener cuidado, ésta no es la persona que busca, Señor Dégel! ¡Toma esto, "Estampida de Guerricornios"!.- Advirtió Moon y lanzó su ofensiva, mientras que el peli verde enfrentaba al rival, aunque no funcionó. ya que ésta evadió ambos golpes y arrojaba un viento helado.

\- ¡Un viento helado, este viento, sí, lo recuerdo, imposible...!.- No había palabras para Dégel que le ayudaron a describir el horror que estaba sintiendo por dentro al estar cara a cara con esa persona.

\- Qué decepción, yo te llamé, pero veo que no has progresado en nada, Dégel, se nota que Abraham ha fallado en entrenarte muy bien.- Mostró su desprecio.- ¡Los Caballeros de Athena son unos inútiles, debo eliminarlos! ¡Yo, Krest de Koh-I-Noor, quien le juró lealtad a la Señorita Garnet!.- Se burló y tras dar a conocer su nombre, se dio todo para que estallara el enfrentamiento entre Maestro, Alumno y la Princesa.

\- ¡¿Maestro Krest?!. Maestro...¿es usted? ¿Entonces se encuentra...bien? ¿Por qué luce así?.- Quiso saber el Alumno suyo.

\- Hablas más que antes, Dégel: ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Contestó Krest y le lanzó una ofensiva, Moon intentó protegerlo, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que el rival era más rápido y el Santo de Acuario la protegió con su cuerpo, cayendo al piso.

Moon apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver como esa persona se burlaba de Dégel y del hombre que había oído, el que estaba en el Santuario, intentando salvar la vida de Kardia y que consideraba al peli verde como un hijo para él, le hizo saber lo repugnante que pueden ser ciertas personas, así que apuntó su Varita Mágica hacia éste.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no le pasara nada?!. La Luz y la Reflexión de los Cristales, esto es sin duda que ese tipo es el Maestro de Dégel, pero ¡¿cómo una persona de buen corazón como usted, pudo pasarse al bando de Garnet?! ¡Habla!.- Le ordenó Moon, viendo que esa persona no era la que buscaban.

\- Silencio, que con usted, Princesa Butterfly no es mi asunto, sino con Dégel.- Le advirtió el rival.

\- Tú no me callas, ¡maleducado!.- Bramó Moon y de ahí volvió a la carga con su magia, pero ésta volvió a ser repelida.

\- ¿Quieres respuestas?. Pronto las tendrás, sé paciente, niña, se nota que tal vez tu madre no te educó como era debido y contigo, Dégel, no creí que estuvieras tan mal, vamos, levántate.- Le dijo con "tranquilidad" y de ahí, Krest le ordenó a Dégel que lo enfrentara, a pesar de estar herido y que el suelo a su alrededor fuera destruido.

\- Kh...¡"GRAN KOLTSÓ"!.- Contra-atacó Dégel, pero fue de vuelta rechazado.- ¡¿Cómo puede devolverme el ataque con tanta facilidad?! ¡Es demasiado fuerte, Moon, ten cuidado!.- Quedó el Santo de Oro sorprendido y volvió a caer al piso.

\- Puedo verlo en sus caras, ¿no pueden atacar con todas sus fuerzas porque soy tu Maestro?. No seas ingenuo.- Sostuvo Krest con seriedad.

\- Gh...pero...¿por qué usted fue Caballero...más tiempo que nadie? ¿Por qué ahora nos ve como sus enemigos? ¡¿Por qué?!.- Ordenó Dégel respuestas ante aquel hombre tan tranquilo y relajado.-

\- Dégel, ¿cuántos años cumpliste?. Lo mismo usted, Señorita Moon Butterfly.- Pidió sus edades el rival.

\- Gh...17.- Respondió el Santo de Oro.

\- 14 años.- Añadió Moon al respecto.

\- Jejeje, cuánto han crecido: Yo ya tengo más de 500 años, sí, yo soy el Guerrero más viejo del Ejército del Santuario. Durante ese tiempo, observé varias Guerras Santas, las batallas contra todos esos invasores: Ares, Poseidon, Hades. Terminaba una Guerra y poco después de que sanaban las heridas, otra volvía a empezar por un nuevo invasor; es como si se repitiese el mismo sueño una y otra vez.- Relató aquella historia y se veían escenas del Pasado.

\- Sí, usted siempre decía eso con dolor.- Recordó Dégel.-

\- ¿Por qué nunca se termina la batalla? ¿Acaso nosotros, los Mortales, somos simples juguetes de los Dioses?. Luego de mucha angustia, por fin llegué a una conclusión: Para que de verdad haya paz, se necesitan Humanos Inmortales.- Dio a conocer su "Veredicto Final".

\- ¡¿Maestro?!.- Quedó el peli verde y Moon horrorizados.

\- Hace 50 años, conocía a alguien capaz de hacer eso posible.- Comenzó con otro relato, viéndose un paisaje nevado, frío y muerto y con ello, aquella mujer.

\- Garnet.- Dio Moon en el blanco.

\- Exacto, muy bien.- Le "felicitó" Krest a ella.- Igual que ahora, ella era fuerte y hermosa como una Joya, ya dominaba esa técnica para ser inmutable junto con ese canto con el que controla a la gente. 50 años después, mi forma de pensar cambió, acepté su invitación y vine a esta tierra, para deshacerme de mi viejo cuerpo junto con mi lealtad hacia Athena y el Santuario: ¡Su canto cambiará al Mundo, finalmente será en manos de los Humanos que nuestro sueño se haga realidad!.

\- ¡¿Y a qué costo?! ¡¿A qué precio habrá que pagarlo al respecto?! ¡Idiota!.- Bramó Moon con rabia en su voz.

\- ¡NO, ABRA LOS OJOS, POR FAVOR, MAESTRO!.- Rogó Dégel.

\- ¡YA HABLAMOS SUFICIENTE, SI NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CON MIS IDEAS, LOS MATARÉ JUNTO A ATHENA!.- Sentenció Krest y tomó una Daga de Hielo, pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- Hm, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que tú pelees, Koh-I-Noor?.- Preguntó una voz

\- ¿Vas a interrumpirnos?. Qué raro, Chalcedony/Calcedonia, tú nunca quieres hacer nada.- Interrogó Krest con seriedad en su voz hacia el chico de los ojos vendados.

\- Sí, la verdad es que estas cosas cansan, no me gustan, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de la Señorita Garnet.- Volvió a decir aquel mensaje.

\- _"¿En qué momento?".-_ Se preguntó Dégel por la aparición sorpresa de ese otro enemigo.

\- Haré un esfuerzo.- Finalizó, cerrando Krest sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué dices, Koh-I-Noor? ¿Me dejas pelear contra ellos?.- Pidió permiso el muchacho.

\- ¡Ey, Chalcedony, ¿por qué no te adelantas?! ¿No ves que de seguro morirás si peleas solo?.- Intervino otro de los miembros de la "Tropa de Élite" de Garnet.

\- ¿Eso crees, Tourmaline?.- Quiso saber el peli negro y de ojos vendados.

\- Discúlpennos, Dégel, Princesa Moon y Koh-I-Noor, por haber interrumpido su encuentro. Pero ahora es el turno de Chalcedony y de Tourmaline, la Piedra de la Electricidad.- Pidió disculpas el rubio y de ahí se presentó éste y su amigo.

\- ¿Fue la Señorita Garnet quien los envió?.- Preguntó Krest, mirando con frialdad a aquellos chicos.

\- ¡Exacto!. Así que, por favor, retírate, Krest.- Respondió Tourmaline con una sonrisa burlona y el otro empezó a caminar para irse de allí.

\- Hum, bien, esta vez dejaré que se encarguen de ustedes.- Pasó la antorcha el rival.

\- ¡No, espere, Maestro!. Todavía no puedo creer que alguien como usted, se oponga al Santuario.- Intentó Dégel con detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

\- ¿Sigues sin entenderlo?. Siempre has sido demasiado ingenuo, dime, ¿sigues sin creerlo aunque te muestre esto?.- Mostró aquella "prueba" y eso dejó horrorizado a los dos personajes.

\- ¡Maldito!.- Gritó Moon y disparó un rayo de magia, el cual fue repelido por Krest.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ese es el cabello plateado de la Señorita Serafina! ¡¿Qué le hizo, Maestro?!.- Preguntó el Santo de Oro.

\- Es un recurso que no quería utilizar, pero solo así estarás dispuesto junto a tu amiga, de pelear conmigo. Ella se encuentra con la Señorita Garnet, , ella decidirá si vive o muere.- Finalizó Krest y se fue de allí junto al viento helado y dejando a aquellos dos niños para que lucharan.

\- ¡¿Por qué hace esto?! ¡MAESTRO!.- Preguntó con furia.

\- Ven, vamos, Dégel, adonde tú y yo vivimos una Eternidad, muéstrame la respuesta del sueño efímero.- Fue aquel pedido que dio el rival, antes de irse de allí.

Tourmaline les bloqueó el paso y con una sonrisa que se dibujaba, burlona, en su rostro.

\- Así que, tu sigues adelante como su Discípulo e "hijo" que te considera el amigo de él, Abraham de Acuario, como un Caballero. A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero nosotros, ¡SOLO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA ACABAR CON LOS ENEMIGOS DE LA SEÑORITA GARNET!.- Dijo aquel rubio, mientras que se preparaba para incendiar su Cosmos; pero Dégel comenzó a ir en serio en aquella misión junto a Moon.- Vaya, parece que ahora sí tienes ganas de luchar, lo mismo tú, Princesa Butterfly.- Dijo Tourmaline con burla.

\- Haré que te tragues tus palabras, maldito, juro que, en el nombre de toda la Familia Butterfly, no descansaré hasta hacerte pedazos, aunque eso no sea parte de la educación de una Princesa, ¡YO LUCHARÉ JUNTO AL SEÑOR DÉGEL PARA RESCATAR A LA SEÑORITA SERAFINA Y DERROTAR A TU AMA!.- Juró Moon, lista para pelear y con su Varita Mágica en sus manos.

\- Muy bien dicho, Moon y yo debo llegar a mi Maestro y a la Señorita Serafina lo más pronto posible, lo siento, pero esto no durará mucho, ¡ESTOS DIAMANTES DE HIELO ACABARÁN CON USTEDES! ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Sentenció Dégel y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"PUÑO ARCO-IRIS"!.- Se unió Moon.

\- Jejeje.- Río Tourmaline y con su amigo, desaparecieron del lugar, quedando las posiciones de ellos dos, el suelo, totalmente destruidos.

\- ¿Adónde se fueron?.- Quiso saber Dégel y delante de él, flotando en el aire, allí estaba la Piedra, Chalcedony, sacando sus manos de la misma y tapando los ojos del peli verde.

\- Lo siento, es que, la verdad, las peleas no son lo mío, así que haré un poco de trampa.- Pidió "disculpas" el rival.

\- Así es, uno no puede atacar al Discípulo de Koh-I-Noor así nada más, así que, ¡ábrele los ojos!.- Ordenó Tourmaline y de ahí terminaron Dégel y Moon en una "Dimensión" donde habían muchas copias de los rivales.

\- ¡¿Una ilusión?! ¡Pero se siente muy real!.- Exclamó el Santo de Acuario.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Jijiji, ¿no es genial su técnica?.- Se burló Tourmaline.

\- Pues...digamos que es algo real pero no material.- Añadió Chalcedony, tranquilamente.

\- ¡ÉL Y YO SOMOS LOS MÁS FUERTES, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE LA PIEDRA DE LA ELECTRICIDAD. LO SIENTO POR KOH-I-NOOR, PERO ÉSTE SERÁ SU FIN, LOS SUEÑOS EFÍMEROS SE DESVANECEN EN UN INSTANTE!.- Sentenció el rubio y con su amigo se prepararon para atacarlos.

Moon, de golpe, cerró los ojos, mientras que los dos rivales los iban a destruir.

\- ¡Moon, ¿qué haces?!.- Preguntó Dégel, pero algo podía verse en ella y mantuvo una extraña "calma".

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA, ACUARIO Y PRINCESA BUTTERFLY! ¡"VOLTAJE DESLUMBRANTE"!.- Lanzaron ambos rivales su ofensiva y los electrocutaron, haciendo gritar a Dégel.- ¡AWWW, LA PRINCESA SOPORTA NUESTRO GOLPE, AHORA LO SUFRIRÁS MÁS!.- Se burló Tourmaline.- ¡NO VAYAS A MIRAR, CHALCEDONY, SE ESTÁ CARBONIZANDO!.- Pidió eso a su amigo.

Moon, a pesar del dolor, no se movía, sin embargo, en su interior, algo se hallaba "buscando", estaba "excavando profundo" y de ahí, en medio de esa Oscuridad, allí apareció.

\- ¡Jajaja, lo hicimos, Chalcedony! ¡Sabía que éramos muy fuertes!.- Festejó el rubio.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondió el peli negro.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le llevamos los cadáveres a la Señorita Garnet como regalos de cumpleaños?.- Sugirió el muchacho, mientras que se retiraban.

\- El sujeto tiene encanto, podría cubrirlo de ámbar y usarlo de adorno, pero ¿y la Princesa?.- Propuso el peli negro y le hizo recordar que Moon aún vivía.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Nos faltó la Princesa Butterfly y...- Pero cuando se giró, el rubio se quedó sorprendido de que no se encontraba en aquella posición, estaba desaparecida y ante él, de golpe, el suelo comenzó a congelarse.- ¿Ah?.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Se siente mucho frío por aquí.- Preguntó Chalcedony y una sensación de terror invadió a su amigo.

\- No, ¡la temperatura de todo el pasillo está bajando?! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Oíste eso?! ¡Parecía un aleteo! ¡¿Y esto?!.- Se preguntaba Tourmaline, ahora preso del pánico.

De golpe, en aquellos cristales de hielo, se vio el reflejo de Dégel y de un misterioso personaje.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, TODO EL PASILLO ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE HIELO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!.- Quiso saber el rubio y otra vez ese sonido.

\- De nuevo, ¿lo oyes?.- Preguntó Chalcedony.

\- Sí, pero ¿en dónde está?.- Deseó saber el rubio y de golpe, apareciendo de la Nada misma, allí estaba un personaje que causó terror en Tourmaline: Era Moon Butterfly, la Princesa de Mewni, pero cambiada, parecía una mariposa, sus ojos tenían forma de diamantes romboidales e iluminados, varios brazos a la izquierda y la derecha, unas extensiones en su vestido en donde colgaban varios hilos finos con diamantes en sus puntas, toda su piel era de color azul oscuro y con ello, se veían las alas en forma de mariposa.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ALÉJATE, MONSTRUO!.- Gritó Tourmaline y allí bajó Moon, quien sorprendió a Dégel de Acuario.

\- Te burlaste de mí, de mi amigo, eso es algo que no te lo perdonaré, ¿qué pasa, Tourmaline? ¿Ahora tienes miedo, mocoso?. No te diré lo que tengo, lo tendrás que conocer tú mismo, ¡PERO EN LA OTRA VIDA!.- Dijo Moon y le dio un feroz golpe en el estómago al rival, quien cayó al piso junto a Chalcedony.

\- Es mi fortaleza de hielo, este pasillo está conectado con las alcantarillas, así que decidí aprovechar eso, en este lugar puedo creer todo el hielo que quiera, ¡UN HIELO COMO EL INTERIOR DE UN DIAMANTE QUE ENGAÑA A LA VISTA CON EL REFLEJO!.- Presentó Dégel su estrategia, su plan.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es decir...que a quien derroté con mi ataque no era más que una imagen falsa creada por ti?.- Preguntó Tourmaline, sorprendido y sin palabras.

\- De todas formas, una descarga como esa no sirve para vencerme, ni tampoco a Moon y debo felicitarte, ella alcanzó aquel "Nivel" que yo conozco pero no pienso revelarte. Además, pues, tu ataque pierde fuerza al entrar en contacto con las temperaturas super bajas que me rodean.- Añadió Dégel más información, pero Tourmaline se levantó, listo para pelear.

\- ¡NO, ESO ES MENTIRA, ESTA VEZ TE CONVERTIRÉ EN CENIZAS!.- Bramó el rival.

\- Ya te lo dije, Tourmaline: Eres un estúpido, ¡AHORA SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS! ¡"ESTAMPIDA DE GUERRICORNIOS"!.- Exclamó Moon y lanzó una potente ofensiva, la cual dio, esta vez, en el blanco, además de herir a Chalcedony.- Por cierto, un "regalito" para ustedes dos.- Sentenció la joven y los atacó repetidas veces.- ¡EN VENGANZA POR LO QUE NOS HICIERON!.

\- Si no lo entiendes, ¡PROBARÁS EL REFLEJO DE LOS CRISTALES DE HIELO Y LUZ QUE ME TRANSMITIÓ MI MAESTRO! ¡"RAYO DE POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Atacó Dégel y lanzó toda una poderosa corriente helada, la cual congeló todo el sitio y fue hacia sus oponentes.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, HIZO PEDAZOS TODA LA ILUSIÓN! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó Tourmaline de la Electricidad, quien murió junto a su amigo, Chalcedony/Calcedonia de las Ilusiones, quedando solo sus Joyas flotando en el aire.

Pronto, todo el sitio quedó en silencio.

\- Ustedes se lo buscaron, Tourmaline, Chalcedony. ¡AHORA SEGUIRÉ MI CAMINO, IRÉ EN BUSCA DE GARNET!.- Expresó su sentencia y con Moon se dirigió para enfrentar a la dueña de la Mansión.

\- Estoy con usted, Señor Dégel, ¡a la carga!.- Se le unió la Princesa Butterfly y emprendieron el camino hacia la Mansión de la rival.

* * *

Por su parte, en una habitación oscura y silenciosa, Serafina abría sus ojos, hallándose en aquel sitio, ¿qué había pasado? ¿se había quedado dormida?. Recordó que había estado en el carruaje con la Señorita Fraille, cuando de repente, fueron atacadas por las "Joyas" de Garnet. Ahora debía buscar a aquella rubia y viuda francesa, pero cuando intentó salir de la cama, vio que tenía su pie engrillado.

\- Jejejeje, qué delicia, qué delicia, Cornelian, quiero más. Buen chico.- Decía una voz, la cual podía verse su sombra detrás de las cortinas de una cama, en donde había un chico moreno y una bella mujer peli negra, para que después, toda la energía vital del joven fuera drenada, al igual que un lago y se convierta en un anciano, cosa que horrorizó a Serafina.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedó ella helada.

\- Ah, discúlpame, veo que ya despertó, Señorita Serafina.- Dijo Garnet, mientras que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Carnelian de la Sangre, el cual cayó al piso.

\- Ah...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó la peli platinada, horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Ya, ya, no tiene por qué asustarse, solo estaba absorbiendo un poco de energía vital.- Le "tranquilizó" y ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO, SEÑORITA GARNET?! ¡¿ESE MUCHACHO NO ERA UNO DE SUS SIRVIENTES?!.- Preguntó Serafina, aterrada.

\- Qué linda eres, no te preocupes, pronto volverá a la normalidad. Las "Joyas", las Encarnaciones de esas Piedras Preciosas me otorgan su energía vital como Humanos, para que yo conserve mi Belleza Eterna.- Sostuvo, mostrando aquel suceso con Carnelian.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Se refiere a las desapariciones que ha habido en la región?.- Interrogó la chica y de ahí, Garnet la tomó, con delicadeza, por su rostro.

\- Usted, que es la hija del Señor Feudal de BlueGrad, debe saber bien lo difícil que es conservar la paz en un lugar y ganarse los corazones de su gente al mismo tiempo. En todas las épocas ha habido sacrificios en nombre de la paz, ellos me alimentan y yo conservo mi Belleza y mi voz para seguir encantando y gobernando a la gente y una Doncella como tú ayuda, es perfecta como sacrificio.- Mostró Garnet su plan, aquello que mantenía oculto por mucho tiempo.

\- _"Ayúdame, Dégel, Señorita Butterfly".-_ Rogó Serafina, para sus adentros, la ayuda a aquellos conocidos suyos.

* * *

 **Aquí me detengo, llevó su tiempo pero les traigo el Gaiden, el cual se lo dedico a mi amiga y seguidora, lady-saintiasailor, además de que habrán varios más para ella y para FreedomGundam96.**

 **Ahora que Garnet ha revelado su plan y todo, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. Eso no se lo vayan a perder, porque la pelea final entre Dégel y Moon contra Garnet y Krest está por venir.**

 **Sumado a ello, ya se habrán dado cuenta lo que Moon utilizó en la pelea contra las "Joyas" de Garnet, jejejeje, dejaré que lo descubran.**

 **Mando saludos para Profesor Franco M. Romano y lady-saintiasailor. Nos vemos, amigos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** Por su parte, Fluorite se hallaba en los subterráneos de la Mansión de Garnet, buscando a su padre, mientras que el frío había llegado, de repente al lugar, ella estornudó y se acurrucó así misma para poder calentarse de la baja rápida de las temperaturas. Ella sabía que Dégel y Moon se podrían enterar de que no había vuelto a la superficie, para la Mansión, pero tenía una cosa en mente todavía y era la búsqueda de su padre, el cual era uno de los desaparecidos en aquel sitio y recordaba los días felices en los que ella y él estaban unidos, pasaban el tiempo juntos y le mostraba los nuevos libros y novelas que escribía, para después publicarlos, un sentimiento de tristeza recayó sobre Fluorite, pero no se daría por vencida, lo iba a encontrar, a toda costa.

Del interior de sus bolsillos, los cuales formaban parte del vestido o uniforme de Maid/Sirvienta, encontró unos lentes y los miró. Sabía que no podía rendirse, tenía que hallarlo, debía poner punto final a aquel asunto que la tenía angustiada por mucho tiempo, así que juntó coraje y partió hacia los fondos del subsuelo, buscando a su padre. Así que volvió al Estudio de Garnet, en donde corrió una falsa pared, para encontrar un túnel que la llevó hacia un sitio que ni ella misma conocía.

Sin embargo, al entrar allí, al salir de ese camino, su corazón pegó un salto al encontrarse con la sorpresa más aterradora del Mundo: Cientos, ¡no!, miles de personas o tal vez el número podría aumentar más todavía, de personas que yacían "congeladas" en cristales, todas atrapadas, arrugadas, sus vidas drenadas, era como si fuera un "depósito para cadáveres", una horrenda morgue por la cual las pesadillas deambulaban libremente y sin demostrar nada al respecto. Para Fluorite, no habían palabras que la ayudaran a describir el horror que sentía en su interior, mientras que comenzaba a caminar y se iba topando con más y más de esas personas inocentes encerradas allí.

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué es esto?!. Ah...hay gente...¡DENTRO DE ESAS PIEDRAS!.- Iba a gritar, pero se contuvo, así que llevó sus manos hacia sus labios y se los tapó.- _"No grites, no hagas ruido!".-_ Pidió y continuó avanzando por aquella "Galería", en donde empeoraba más todavía. Se preguntaba si todo esto era real o era solo parte de un sueño.- _"La gente está atrapada en ámbar como si fueran insectos de una colección y además lucen todos viejos y secos. ¿Será que toda esta gente...?"_.- Se preguntó para sus adentros, mientras que, horrorizada, veía unas prendas familiares en una de esas Piedras.- Esa ropa...las conozco, es lo que llevaba puesto mi padre esa noche...No...No puede ser...Pa...¡¿PAPA?! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Terminó Fluorite por estallar del dolor al saber la triste noticia: Su padre, el escritor de historias y novelas, estaba muerto por el poder de Garnet y con ello, todos los Flashbacks que se le aparecieron.- ¡¿POR QUÉ, PAPA?! ¡NO ERA ASÍ COMO DEBÍA TERMINAR, TANTO TIEMPO QUE TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO EN LA MANSIÓN Y TÚ ESTABAS AQUÍ ENCERRADO! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA COSA?! ¡RÓMPETE, MALDITA SEA!.- Gritaba de la angustia y la furia, la francesa, quien intentaba liberar aquello que era de su ser querido, pero era en vano.

Cuando estuvo por volver en hacer el intento con destruir aquellas "Piedras", alguien lo detuvo, se volteó y vio a Dégel con Moon detrás de ella.

\- Lamento haber tardado tanto, Fluorite.- Ofreció el peli verde sus disculpas ante la sorprendida rubia de Francia, quien se apoyó para llorar contra la "Piedra" en donde estaba su padre.

\- Ahora ni siquiera podré leer el final de su historia. Sí...ustedes tardaron...y tuve que seguir sola, no...fui yo quien llegó tarde.- Se lamentó la chica en esos momentos.

\- No digas eso, Fluorite, él no ha desaparecido, porque él vive en ti, contigo, en tu alma.- Señaló Moon, dándole aquellos ánimos.

\- Así es, tu padre, como has dicho, era escritor, qué interesante, yo también leo muchos libros. Me gustaría leer algo de él.- Añadió Dégel para animar a la muchacha.

\- Ah, je, ¡muchas gracias!. Pero solo son cuentos mundanos de aventuras, no sé si le gustarían a usted, Señor Dégel, Señorita Butterfly. Pero los Caballeros que salen ahí me gustan mucho ¡y usted me recuerda a uno de ellos!. Pero ya no... Agradeció la chica y de ahí, el peli verde la abrazó.

\- Tú recuerdas sus palabras y sus emociones, ¿no es así?. Sé que puedes escribir la continuación de esa historia, ¡tanto tu padre como su historia seguirán vivos, no importa cuánto cante la Bruja del Guivre!.- Dégel le había hecho esa promesa a Fluorite de que el legado del padre de ella yacía en la misma, no podía darse por vencida, tenían que vencer el último obstáculo que era Garnet, acabar con ella, reconstruir el Presente y salvar a todas las víctimas que ella había asesinado con su voz.

\- No te des por vencida, Fluorite, no importa qué tan dura sea la caída contra el suelo, uno se vuelve a levantar y eso es algo que has hecho, jamás te rindas, porque tienes toda una vida por delante y en especial con el legado que tu padre entregó.- Mostró Moon su apoyo a ella, quien lloraba todavía, pero iba parando.

\- Señor Dégel, Señorita Butterfly.- Dijo la chica y de ahí se sintió la presencia del enemigo.

\- Aquí está.- Dijo Moon, sintiendo aquel viento que movía sus cabellos.

\- Sí, así es: Maestro Krest, ¿este es el Mundo que tanto desea? ¿Un montón de gente derramando lágrimas y siendo sacrificadas para hacer a una persona inmortal?. Ni Moon ni yo podemos permitir que un Mundo así exista.- Dijo Dégel, poniéndose serio, Moon tomó su Varita Mágica, las puertas que daban hacia el Salón del Trono de la Mansión comenzaban a abrirse paso a paso, mientras que una canción tan dulce e hipnótica llamaba su atención, allí estaba Garnet, sentada en aquel aposento y Krest como su Guardián, severo y frío.

\- Por fin llegan, Dégel y Princesa Butterfly. Dime, ¿encontraste la respuesta?.- Preguntó Krest, manteniendo la seriedad.

\- El Maestro que yo conocía jamás habría pensado en sacrificar gente inocente en nombre de Garnet, solo veo que usted está mal.- Sentenció Dégel, subiendo aquellos peldaños junto a Moon y Garnet seguía cantando.

\- Solo cambié, Dégel, en una guerra se pierden cientos de vidas. Creo que es mejor evitar eso.- Alegó Krest su cambio de bando.

\- _"Agh, su canto me marea".-_ Pensó Dégel, quien debía evitar cualquier contacto con la voz de Garnet.

\- En todas las Eras han sido necesarios algunos sacrificios para preservar la paz. Es evidente que mejor es disminuir el número de tumbas frente a tus ojos.- Siguió Krest con aquella defensa, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Moon.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Sacrificar a la gente como si fueran nada más que ganado para "alimentar" a una sola persona?. Estás enfermo, Krest, abre los ojos y déjate de fantasear, esto es un intento de genocidio.- Dijo la Princesa peli celeste, encarando a aquel hombre y luego miró a Garnet.- Y tú, sí, no te hablaré formal, no mereces tener ningún Título Nobiliario, eres una rata, una porquería mucho que peor los Monstruos que azotaron a Mewni en el Pasado, tal vez ellos tengan decencia, pero tú no lo tienes.- Mostró furia hacia aquella mujer, la cual no le importaban las ofensas.

\- Dégel, Moon, pero ¿todavía dudan de pelear conmigo? ¡Observen esto!.- Les mostró Krest algo que les heló la sangre a todos, allí estaba, prisionera en una Piedra, aquella peli-platinada, tras correrse las cortinas.

\- ¡SEÑORITA SERAFINA!.- Gritó Dégel.

\- Siempre pierdes la calma, ¡idiota, ahora recibirás lo que mereces!.- Bramó Krest, listo para pelear.- ¡"RAYO DE POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡"ESPEJO ARCO-IRIS"!.- Invocó Moon su defensa junto a su Varita Mágica, pero aquel poder era bastante fuerte y superior.

\- ¡MAESTRO!.- Exclamó Dégel y con su poder, combinándose con el de la peli celeste, logró repeler el primer asalto del rival.

\- ¡¿Los desvió con la Magia de esa Princesa?! ¡¿Y cómo es que su Cosmos creció tanto?!.- Se preguntó, sorprendido de ese cambio presente.-

\- Nunca había estado tan sereno, de hecho, tengo presente todo lo que usted me enseñó: Sus técnicas, su teoría, sus palabras ¡y la respuesta que usted busca...TODO SE LO DEVUELVO EN ESTOS PUÑOS! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!.- Sentenció Dégel, quien lanzó su contra-ofensiva hacia su Mentor, su Maestro, aquella persona que lo había entrenado por tanto tiempo y ahora se revelaría quién sería el verdadero ganador.

\- ¡"ESCUDO DE HIELO"!.- Respondió Krest el ataque y impuso una defensa a su alrededor y de Garnet.

\- ¡¿"Escudo de Hielo"?!.- Preguntó Dégel, furioso.

\- Así es, Dégel, el mayor secreto de las técnicas del Hielo: ¡Ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados son capaces de romper este "Escudo" y menos con ese miserable viento tuyo y la Magia de tu amiga!.- Sentenció Krest y contra-atacó.

\- ¡GWAAH, AH, EL "ESCUDO DE HIELO" ME ESTÁ ENCERRANDO Y ADEMÁS ¿SE ESTÁ CONGELANDO?! ¡LA ARMADURA DORADA, QUE SE SUPONE QUE NADA PUEDE CONGELAR...PUES EL SOL NO DEJA DE BAÑARLA CON SUS RAYOS!.- Exclamó sorprendido por toda esa demostración de poder enemigo.

\- Exacto, la esencia del "Escudo de Hielo" es el "Cero Absoluto": El "Cero Absoluto" es como se le llama a la temperatura de 273.15* Bajo Cero, en la cual los Átomos pierden movimiento. ¡ES EL VIENTO MÁS FRÍO, CAPAZ DE CONGELAR HASTA LA ARMADURA DORADA MÁS PODEROSA!. Ahora, Dégel y Moon, se llevarán esa inmadurez ¡A LA TUMBA!.- Finalizó Krest y atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Por su parte, Fluorite se hallaba llevándose de allí a la Señorita Fraille, quien estaba inconsciente, pero al despertar, tropezaron contra el piso, producto del despertar de la rubia viuda, debido al fragor de la Batalla del Salón del Trono Imperial entre Dégel y Moon contra Krest y Garnet.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue esa ráfaga? ¿Será que la Señorita Garnet acabó con ellos?.- Se preguntó ella, insegura.

\- ¡OIGA! ¡¿PODRÍA DEJAR DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, POR FAVOR?! ¡LE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE EL SEÑOR DÉGEL Y LA PRINCESA BUTTERFLY ESTÁN BIEN, SE QUE ELLOS LO ARREGLARÁN Y VOLVERÁN SANOS Y SALVOS.- Pidió Fluorite, ahora con un tono de madurez en su voz.- _"Aún tiene que leer la novela de mi padre".-_ Recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho el peli verde.

* * *

\- Jejeje, jejeje ¿lo ven?. No hay errores en nuestro camino, espero que te queden dudas, Krest, ahora podemos avanzar hacia la Tierra Ideal.- Río Garnet, la cual portaba una Armadura, la cual se asemejaba a un vestido de la alta sociedad francesa y se combinaba con una gargantilla que poseía una gema.

\- Sí, ¡hacia la Paz Eterna, Señorita Garnet!.- Exclamó el oponente con lealtad en su voz, mientras que se veía Dégel prisionero en aquel "Ataúd de Hielo" y Moon que se despertaba tras haber quedado inconsciente.

\- Dégel...- Miró ella hacia el joven atrapado y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos, sintiendo rabia, furia, enojo hacia aquellas personas y fue entonces que la joven cerró aquellos mismos y apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Así que todavía estás viva, Princesa Moon Butterfly?. Es una lástima, te consideraba como una niña respetable, pero me equivoqué.- Dijo Garnet, burlándose de ella.

\- Deberías rendirte y volver por donde viniste, sabes que no tendré piedad contigo si te quedas aquí.- Advirtió Krest, pero en ese momento, a ambos les llamó la atención, solo para el segundo, que Moon comenzara a brillarle sus ojos y comenzaba a tener aquella transformación suya.

\- Nunca debería usar algo como ésto y por eso ¡será la última vez que emplee a la Mewbertad para defender a un amigo! ¡Tú estás podrido por dentro, Krest, igual que una flor al ser corrompida!.- Bramó la Princesa peli celeste y de ahí volvió a aquella transformación y también se veía que Dégel se estaba moviendo, con dificultad, dentro del "Ataúd de Hielo".

\- ¡RETROCEDA, SEÑORITA GARNET, EL VIENTO SE HACE CADA VEZ MÁS FUERTE! Dégel, ¿eres tú?. Dentro de ese "Sarcófago de Hielo", perdiste todo movimiento y hasta la conciencia, ¡es imposible que hagas correr el viento en ese estado!.- Se preguntó, con asombro, mientras que Moon lo atacaba con fuerza, cayendo al piso y de ahí veía que el peli verde estaba avanzando dentro de aquella trampa.- ¿Cómo puede moverse dentro del "Sarcófago" a una temperatura de "Cero Absoluto"? ¡POR FIN CONQUISTASTE LA ESENCIA DE LAS TÉCNICAS DE HIELO, DÉGEL!.- Felicitó el rival.

\- Yo soy su Discípulo y lo seguiré siendo, no importa cuánto cambie usted: Mi deber es superar toda prueba que usted me ponga enfrente, ¡MAESTRO KREST!.- Exclamó y de ahí, provocó una brecha en el "Sarcófago", saliendo de allí y quedando cara a cara con Krest.- Por un instante, sentí en ella un amor maternal y la misma angustia que usted siente, por eso decidió servirle a ella, ¿verdad?.- Lanzó aquella pregunta crucial y Krest sonrió.

\- Je, alguien como tú no deja de ser cálido por más frío que intente ser. Alguna vez también creí que podría cambiar el Mundo, solo con eso.- Mostró aquel "proyecto" pasado que tuvo en mente.

\- ¡ENTONCES HARÉ QUE LO CREA DE NUEVO, CON ESTA VIDA EFÍMERA!.- Exclamó el Santo de Oro de Acuario.

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ, DÉGEL!.- Ordenó Krest y comenzaron a prepararse para el último round de la pelea.

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME SUMO, DÉGEL!.- Se unió Moon y con ello estaba todo decidido.

\- ¡USTED TRANSMITE SUS PENSAMIENTOS POR MEDIO DEL VIENTO HELADO Y ESTA ES SU RESPUESTA DE UN SUEÑO DE 500 AÑOS!. Pero yo todavía no lo comprendo del todo, por esa misma razón, ¡PUEDO ARROJARLE OTRA RESPUESTA!.- Sentenció y de ahí, ambos amigos lanzaron el ataque final, el cual dejó congelado todo el sitio.

Pronto, un misterioso silencio cayó en sus alrededores.

\- Ah, se terminó, Moon, ah...¿lo vencí? Maestro...- Dijo Dégel y para su sorpresa, ambos se toparon con un Krest todo congelado y a Garnet, el cual a su lado, sosteniéndolo junto al Rubí que flotaba en el aire.

\- ¿Las Joyas del Collar de Garnet?. Imposible, ¿detuvo la "Ejecución de Aurora" suya?.- Se preguntó Moon asombrada.

De golpe, el Rubí estalló en pedazos y volando sus restos por todas partes.

\- Sorprendente, Dégel y Moon, así que esa es la respuesta que nos das.- Indagó Garnet.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntaron ambos.

\- Este fue un interrogatorio, Dégel y Moon, por parte de nosotros, los Inmortales.- Respondió la peli negra a aquella pregunta con una profunda tranquilidad.

\- ¿Un Interrogatorio?.- Preguntó Dégel.

\- Todo comenzó cuando me hice de aquella Piedra: Hace 200 años, yo era la esposa de un Señor Feudal muy benévolo que gobernaba estas tierras. Mi esposo era muy querido entre la gente y solo se preocupaba porque la tierra fuera fértil y próspera. Todo cambió cuando él enfermó y murió, los países vecinos empezaron a invadirnos, la gente se rebeló y yo me alejé de esta tierra. Lo que encontré, al huir de este lugar, fue el "Gran Granate del Guivre Legendario" que guardaba el poder de controlar los Espíritus de las Piedras Preciosas ¡Y EL PODER DE LA VIDA ETERNA, USANDO LA ENERGÍA VITAL DE LA GENTE!. Con ese poder sería capaz de continuar con el sueño que mi esposo no pudo terminar, juré que a partir de ese momento, protegería por siempre la paz que nos fue robada y la única persona que logró comprender mi anhelo y los días de soledad que viví después de eso, fue Krest.- Relató Garnet todo lo ocurrido en su vida pasada, viéndose escenas de aquella historia suya en la Baja Edad Media y los hechos históricos posteriores, incluyendo el descubrimiento del "Gran Granate de Guivre Legendario" y de aquel Caballero Dorado de Acuario, dejando sorprendidos a Dégel y a Moon.-

\- Maestro...- Quedó el peli verde asombrado.

\- Él me ayudó a materializar mi Ideal, aunque su Naturaleza seguía siendo el de un Caballero, así que decidí apropiarle algo: _"Dejemos que tu Discípulo, quien heredó tus Principios como Caballero, decida si nuestro camino es el correcto o no".-_ Recitó Garnet aquella frase que Krest había dejado para que Dégel respondiera.

\- Ya veo, entonces esa era la carta: Fue solo para hacerme venir aquí y...- Supo Dégel aquel mensaje importante, pero había más datos e información que debía conocer.

\- Supe que eras su Discípulo en el momento en que noté que guardaba el poder del Guivre no lograba doblegarte. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver cuál sería la respuesta y tu respuesta fue la correcta, Dégel.- Dijo Garnet, mientras que sucedían cambios en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué?. Su cabello se vuelve blanco.- Observó el peli verde aquel cambio.

\- Su tiempo ha finalizado.- Anunció Moon con asombro.

\- Gracias, Dégel y Moon disfruté mucho esta fiesta de cumpleaños.- Agradeció la Señorita Garnet de Vouivre, mientras iba envejeciendo de una forma rápida delante de aquellas dos personas.

\- Sí...yo volveré a las Olas del Tiempo y me la llevaré conmigo.- Habló Krest, quien llamó la atención de Dégel.

\- Maestro...- Dijo con asombro.

\- Serafina...está bien...llévatela...Regresen al Tiempo del que son ustedes...Gracias, Dégel y Moon...Sé que Abraham te entrenará muy bien en lo que te quede, tengo Fe en él y usted, Princesa Butterfly, será una buena Monarca para su pueblo...- Se despidió el Antiguo Caballero Dorado Krest de Koh-I-Noor/Acuario de ellos dos.

\- Lo lamento...- Ofreció disculpas el Santo de Oro a su Maestro, mientras que Krest se dirigía hacia la peli blanca Garnet.

\- Señorita Garnet...vayámonos juntos en este "Sarcófago de Hielo".- Pidió el muchacho, tomando la mano de la mujer.

\- Sí, Krest, esta vez será para siempre.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras que ambos quedaban congelados, para siempre, en aquel manto helado.

* * *

Las campanas de la mansión tocaron aquel "Réquiem" por aquellas muertes, había sido el último baile para esa hermosa mujer y su Guardián, todo había terminado y con ello, Dégel salió con Serafina, cargándola en sus brazos y acompañados por la Princesa Moon, quien tenía aquellas palabras que Garnet le había dado antes de congelarse: Ella iba a ser una Reina muy querida por su pueblo, solo quedaba ver si iba a ser cierto o no, pero el Tiempo lo diría para su Futuro.

Dégel, por su parte, sentía tristeza por lo ocurrido, aquella pérdida de su Maestro fue lo más duro que debía afrontar en aquellos momentos y de ahí, Serafina abrió sus ojos.

\- Dégel...¿estás llorando?.- Preguntó ella, tocando su rostro y éste sonrió.

\- No, Señorita Serafina...Como sea, me alegra que haya despertado.- Se mostró el peli verde feliz de verla sana y salvo.

\- ¡SÍ, SON USTEDES, SEÑOR DÉGEL, SEÑORITA MOON, SABÍA QUE ESTARÍA BIEN!.- Reapareció Fluorite, quien se lanzó para abrazar a ambos y venía con la Señorita Fraille.- ¡VI UNA SOMBRA CRUZANDO EL LAGO Y VINE CORRIENDO DE INMEDIATO!.

\- Esta voz, ¿Fluorite, eres tú?.- Preguntó Dégel ante un problema de la vista.

\- ¿Eh? Señor Dégel, ¿no puede ver?.- Quiso saber Fluorite, preocupada.

\- Veo algo borroso, no es nada grave.- Respondió éste.- _"Ya veo, durante la pelea pude compensar mi vista al elevar mi Cosmos, pero sigo deslumbrado por la Luz de mi Maestro".-_ Pensó éste, descubriendo la causa de su problema de vista y de ahí, la rubia francesa le entregó los lentes de su padre.

\- ¿Borroso? Hmmm, no sé si vayan a servir, pero, ¡sí, aquí están. Tome, Señor Dégel, se los regalo!.- Obsequió ella aquel objeto.

\- ¿Qué es? ¡No, Fluorite, estos eran de tu padre!.- Negó Dégel con recibir aquel regalo.

\- ¡Jajaja, no se preocupe!. Si no le estorban, me gustaría que se los quedara. Quiero que mi padre sepa que estoy bien ¡y no quiero ser solo una persona más en su vida, Señor Dégel!.- Dijo ella con positividad en su voz y una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, los cuidaré bien, Fluorite.- Aceptó el peli verde el regalo, regalando una sonrisa para ella.

\- Pero tú pareces demasiado animada a pesar de que tu padre ha muerto.- Habló la Señorita Fraille, mostrando lo opuesto.

\- ¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO ESTÉ TRISTE, A PARTIR DE AHORA ESCRIBIRÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN DE SU NOVELA! ¡CREO QUE ESO ES MEJOR QUE TOMAR UN RIFLE Y VOLVERME LOCA!.- Exclamó la chica, contradiciendo aquello dicho anteriormente por la otra rubia viuda.- Señorita Fraille, a usted no le queda tanto tiempo de vida, así que será mejor que se levante pronto.- Pidió y eso no le cayó para nada bien a dicha persona.

\- ¡NIÑA GROSERA!.- Exclamó la viuda enojada.

Por su parte, Serafina se acercó a Dégel.

\- Es verdad, en este "Sueño Efímero", como lo llamaba el Señor Krest, ¿qué tanto podremos hacer nosotros? ¿Qué tanto podemos preservar la Paz en el lugar que amamos?.- Deseó saber la chica peli platinada al respecto.

\- Estoy seguro de que nadie lo puede hacer solo, sin importar cuánto poder tenga. Por eso es necesario reunir nuestros sueños como sea posible, para superar los Límites del Tiempo.- Mostró Dégel aquella vía, mirando hacia los Cielos, en donde se hallaban ahora, descansando en paz, su Maestro Krest y la Señorita Garnet.

\- Tienes razón, Dégel, no podemos dejar que solo sea un "Sueño Efímero".- Sostuvo Serafina, apoyando a aquel joven.

\- Cierto y por eso no me rendiré: Haré realidad las palabras de la Señorita Garnet, voy a ser una buena Reina de Mewni, sin importar lo que ocurra.- Juró Moon ante ellos.

* * *

Pocos días después, en el Santuario, especialmente ubicado en la Casa de Escorpio, Abraham había estado conteniendo, de forma temporal, la fiebre que estaba azotando a Kardia, hasta que finalmente volvió Dégel de su viaje a Francia, acompañado por la Princesa Moon, mientras que Serafina había vuelto a BlueGrad.

\- ¡AHHH, ME SALVASTE, DÉGEL, HACIA TIEMPO QUE NO ME DABA UNA FIEBRE COMO ESA. SASHA, NO HUYAS DE TU PAPEL DE ATHENA!.- Agradeció Kardia, el cual ya estaba sanado junto con una caja de manzanas y agarrando las mejillas de Sasha.

\- ¡Kardia, ¿qué le haces a Athena?!.- Preguntó Dégel, retando a su amigo, mientras que Abraham se reía, mirando aquella esa escena.

\- Parece que esta misión fue bastante difícil, ¿no? ¡¿y esos lentes?!. Nunca te había visto tan mal.- Sostuvo el peli azulado.

\- A veces así pasa, si ya estás mejor, me retiro.- Finalizó Dégel y cuando se estuvo por dirigir hacia la salida, de espaldas, se dirigió hacia su amigo.- Kardia, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta tonta?. Si alguien pudiera curar esa afección de tu corazón y a cambio te diera la vida eterna, ¿aceptarías?.- Preguntó y eso dejó sorprendidos a Kardia, Moon, Sasha y Abraham.

\- ¡Ja!. Me parece que alguien me preguntó algo similar hace poco: A mí no me importa si mi vida es larga o corta, pero si no tiene un límite, no puede ser emocionante, yo rechazaría una vida aburrida como esa.- Respondió el muchacho de Escorpio a aquella pregunta, de forma honesta y cierta.

\- Por eso estamos reunidos en el Santuario. Me fascina lo sencillo que eres, Kardia.- Dijo el peli verde y finalmente se retiró de allí junto a Abraham y Moon.

* * *

Ya afuera de la Casa de Escorpio, aún quedaba una última pregunta más por responder y ésta era de parte de la Princesa de la Dinastía Butterfly.

\- Sé que todavía no te dije de lo que pasó durante aquellas peleas contra las "Joyas", Krest y Garnet, pero debería decírtelo.- Hizo la peli celeste aquella promesa.

\- No tienes por qué decirlo, Moon, estás en tu derecho de mantenerlo en secreto.- Le dijo Dégel, mientras que Abraham lo esperaba, ya que no se metía en asuntos privados.

\- No, está bien, te lo diré: Este poder se llama "Mewbertad", es como la Pubertad para los Humanos, pero para las que somos de Mewni no, tenemos que dominarlo, sobre todo por el poder que tiene y debe ser usado para el Bien.- Reveló Moon el nombre de aquello que dejó sorprendido al Caballero Dorado.

\- Confío en ti de que podrás usarlo para el Bien y en el Futuro, también para aquellas personas que estarán contigo. Además, también pienso que te irá bien como la Futura Reina de Mewni, tú vas a ser una excelente gobernante.- Mostró Dégel aquel apoyo hacia la chica, quien se sonrojó ante aquella muestra de amistad, a pesar de que sentía algo más por el Discípulo de Krest y Abraham.

Sin embargo, aquello lo mantuvo en secreto para toda su vida.

Pronto llegó el día en el que Moon volvió a Mewni con su aprendizaje de la educación humana finalizada.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Caballeros de Athena!.- Se despidió la chica, quien, antes de irse, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Dégel, el cual quedó sorprendido y eso causó la risa de Kardia, el cual estaba allí.- Muchas gracias por todo lo que también me enseñaste en este viaje, Dégel. Nunca lo olvidaré.- Prometió la chica.

\- Ha sido un placer estar a su lado y que lucháramos juntos contra el enemigo, Princesa Moon Butterfly. Yo tampoco la olvidaré.- Respondió Dégel y no quiso que ese abrazo terminara, pero debía volver aquella chica.

\- Un día de estos, puedes venirme a visitar, ¡todos ustedes están invitados a Mewni, Caballeros! ¡Adiós, amigos!.- Le dejó aquella invitación y finalmente se despidió de Dégel y todos los demás, ingresando en el Portal, el cual se cerró delante de ellos.

Pronto, la despedida finalizó y con ello, Abraham puso su mano en la espalda de aquel Discípulo.

\- Tu Maestro Krest era alguien a quien yo le tenía un gran respeto, digno Caballero de Athena y que juré entrenarte hasta que puedas dominar los últimos poderes que te quedan aprender y se hará realidad.- Habló el castaño al peli verde y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Será mejor que empecemos...Maestro Abraham.- Pidió el Santo de Oro y ambos comenzaron a entrenar.

Ese día también había comenzado a gestarse, a llevarse a cabo el origen del lazo "familiar" que tuvieron Abraham y Dégel, en donde el primero consideró al segundo como un "hijo", un verdadero vínculo de "padre-hijo".

* * *

 **Unos años después:** \- _"Después de aquella aventura, se lo conté a mi madre, al principio, ella no quiso comprender lo que había ocurrido en la Mansión de la Señorita Garnet, pero al final me logró escuchar y decidí esperar a que el Señor Dégel pudiera venir junto a sus amigos para que conocieran a mi familia...Sin embargo, un día, poco después de haber asumido la Corona Real tras la muerte de mi madre a manos de Toffee, una nueva tragedia vino a mí"._

Aquel Portal se había abierto, la ahora Reina Moon Butterfly se hallaba emocionada por la visita de sus amigos, pero en aquel sitio, solamente se encontró con un hombre castaño, portaba la Armadura Dorada de Acuario y una triste mirada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En dónde estaba Dégel?. El sujeto caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló en señal de respeto.

Ella quería saber qué fue de aquel peli verde, sus labios temblaban, lo mismo su cuerpo como si estuviera en un terremoto.

\- A...Abraham de Acuario...¿e...e...en dónde está el Señor Dégel?.- Preguntó ella y de ahí, el hombre alzó la mirada y sus ojos, a pesar de ser un Caballero de Athena, estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

La noticia fue dolorosa, como un puñal que atraviesa a alguien, hiriéndolo en lo más profundo, pero lo dijo: Dégel de Acuario había sacrificado su vida en la Atlántida para contener el Poder del Emperador Poseidon, todo el sitio junto a la Señorita Serafina y en donde también había caído Kardia de Escorpio, el cual luchó junto a los Gemelos Stan de la Corona Boreal y Ford de la Corona Austral, contra el Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, utilizando todo su Cosmos para derrotarlo al rival.

\- No...No...¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! ¡DÉGEL, SEÑOR DÉGEL!.- Para ser una Princesa, habían protocolos, pero aquello fue duro, una triste noticia y cayó en los brazos de Abraham, el cual la abrazó con fuerza y lloraba a su lado.

\- Él...él dio su vida por Athena, por sus amigos, por la Señorita Serafina, por mí y especialmente por ti...para que pudiéramos activar el "Navío de la Esperanza" y derrotar al Emperador Hades...Él fue como un hijo para mí y me siento orgulloso, pero...pero...¡DÉGEL!.- Mostró Abraham sus respetos hacia su Alumno caído, pero no pudo contener tampoco las lágrimas y éstas aparecieron en aquel momento.

Fue un doble golpe para ella, pocos días antes había perdido a su madre por culpa de aquel General de los Monstruos, ahora tenía una nueva baja delante y era aquel "Mago de Hielo" que había estado a su lado y que lucharon juntos contra el enemigo. El Reino de Mewni había puesto banderas a media asta, en señal de luto por aquella nueva pérdida para la chica, la cual había recibido un pequeño retrato que el propio Dégel había mandado a hacer, en el cual aparecían ella y él juntos en aquel baile.

* * *

 **Presente:** \- Fue un duro golpe para mí, el haber perdido a mi madre, en primer lugar, para después enterarme de que te habías sacrificado por el Mundo...es algo tan hermoso pero triste...Dégel...nunca olvidaré...tú me diste ese apoyo, al igual que River y muchos más, para que pudiera convertirme en la Reina de Mewni. Nunca te olvidaré, lo prometo, sé que estás allí arriba, junto a Serafina y tus amigos, los Caballeros Dorados que dieron sus vidas en la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido, en donde triunfaron sobre Hades, por eso...gracias, muchísimas gracias, Dégel de Acuario, por todas tus enseñanzas y consejos que me has dado.- Agradeció Moon, ya siendo una adulta y que estaba casada con River Butterfly, anteriormente Johansen y que ambos eran los Reyes de Mewni.

\- Su Majestad, su hija está por llegar.- Le anunció el Sirviente Manfred, el cual llamó a las puertas de la Habitación Real.

\- Sí, enseguida voy. Muchas gracias, Manfred.- Agradeció la peli celeste al hombre y éste cerró aquellas puertas.- Es el cumpleaños de mi hija, Star y hoy es un día muy importante para ella. Sé que tendrá una gran responsabilidad y algún día le contaré sobre ti y todo lo que me has mostrado. Nunca lo olvidaré, lo prometo.- Juró Moon y tomó aquella caja en donde yacía la Varita Mágica, la cual iba a ser portada por Star, siguiendo la tradición de la familia.

Acto seguido, ella le dio un beso al pequeño retrato enmarcado de Dégel y ella, para después partir hacia la ceremonia en la Sala del Trono Real junto a su marido, con el objetivo de pasar la antorcha, ahora a su hija única y sucesora real.

Una nueva historia, dentro de la Familia Butterfly, comenzaba a recorrer su camino. Uno lleno de historia, misterios, romances del Pasado y amistades inquebrantables.

Ese era el comienzo de Star Butterfly y de su novio Marco Díaz.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el Gaiden de Dégel de Acuario, la Princesa Moon Butterfly, Abraham de Acuario, Fluorite, Krest y Garnet, ¿qué les pareció? ¿No se esperaban la parte rompe-feels aquí?. Jejeje, yo no, bueno, al principio no sabía si ponerlo o no, pero opté por darle una "continuación" después de los eventos de dicho Gaiden y de "The Lost Canvas", unirlo con el Presente y sobre todo con esta pareja que me gusta mucho: El Starco.**

 **Dedico, como dije antes, este fic para mi amiga y seguidora lady-saintiasailor y se vienen varios más para ella y también para FreedomGundam96, el cual será el de Dohko y los de Sage y Hakurei.**

 **Por ahora voy a dejar descansar un rato este crossover, solo hasta el fin de semana, en donde empezaré con el próximo Gaiden y también iré terminando "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón" antes de fin de año.**

 **Agradezco a todos los seguidores, en especial a Profesor Franco M. Romano, Augusto Spiller y principalmente lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo. Que tengan un buen Martes de mi parte y hasta la próxima historia-Gaiden.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

 **Gaiden de Manigoldo de Cáncer, Albafica de Piscis y Perla**

 _\- "Rose me había encargado esta misión en solitario, mientras que ella, Garnet y Amatista atendían otros asuntos en el Santuario, así que me dio dicho objetivo: Tenía que ir a Venecia, Italia, una bella ciudad con canales, góndolas y que era próspera en el comercio, algo que había sido su elemento central durante toda su historia. Sin embargo, no estoy para hacer turismo, debo encontrarme con dos Caballeros que el Patriarca encargó y que yo debo proteger...Solo espero no tener que lidiar con algún problemático".-_ Pensaba aquella integrante de las Crystal Gems, de cabellos naranjas y vestida con bello atuendo de la Aristocracia de Italia del Siglo XVIII, portando, además de ello, su característica Lanza de Combate.

* * *

Caminaba por aquella que rebosaba de alegría, estaban de fiesta, todos los civiles se hallaban vistiendo aquellos lujos trajes y vestidos tan imponentes, llamativos, esas máscaras de decoración, esos colores, tan vivaz, tan extravagante, pero también, la frase decía que _"no todo lo que brilla es oro"_ , ya que también había un reverso en esta historia y era la delincuencia juvenil, niños que robaban a los extranjeros y visitantes que iban allí para disfrutar de aquella festividad, chocando "sin querer" contra las personas y de ahí aprovechaban los pocos segundos para robarles sus carteras con dinero, joyas, entre otros objetos de valor.

\- Jejeje, ese sujeto traía bastante, ¡apuesto que te pesó, tonto, en un rato te daré muchos premios!.- Río un joven, el cual había "chocado sin querer" a un rico de España y a otro de Inglaterra, los cuales estaban allí y éstos no se dieron cuenta de que les habían robado. Éste se escurrió entre los callejones y tras contar el botín, salió un pequeño mono capuchino, el cual era su acompañante y de ahí fijaron al próximo objetivo.- _"Perfecto, él será. Bien, podemos con uno más antes de que llegue la hora"._ \- Pensó el joven, quien volvió a repetir su plan y éste era chocarse "sin querer" contra su blanco, robarle y listo, además de "disculparse por lo sucedido". Ésto fue en las escaleras, en donde tuvo su encuentro con aquella persona.

\- ¡Woah!.- Gritó aquel transeúnte.

\- ¡Lo siento, amigo!. Yo...- Ofreció sus disculpas el joven, pero algo raro sintió a su alrededor.- _"Qué extraño, sentí una energía extraña en este sujeto. ¡Oh, mierda, me descubrió!".-_ Pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¡Oye, ¿qué haces?!.- Escuchó esa voz y de allí, el niño se volteó para toparse con aquella peli naranja, la cual lo estaba mirando seriamente.-

\- Ah, vaya, ¿con qué tú eres la enviada por Rose Cuarzo? ¿No es así?. Jejeje, un placer.- Extendió su mano hacia ella el sujeto, quien se río, cosa que no le pareció caer bien a la chica de las Crystal Gems por esa actitud tan "infantil".- Oh, espera, tal vez ésta no era la forma de saludarse en tu Planeta, discúlpame: Bienvenida, Marciana.- Hizo aquella persona una "reverencia" un tanto burlesca hacia la chica, quien puso una cara bastante de enojo.

\- Qué falta de educación que tiene usted, Señor, para empezar, no soy una...- Iba a decirle la peli naranja, pero en ese momento, el primero se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros, como si fueran amigos cercanos.

\- Awww, vamos, estaba bromeando, hay que vivir la vida, ¿sí?. Deja de ser tan obstinada, que un día llegarás a ser una vieja arrugada y gruñona, ya, hasta me recuerdas a mi vecina que se la pasaba gritándole a los niños.- Bromeó el joven y eso no fue buena señal.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!.- Estalló la peli naranja de la furia, mientras que el otro se reía sin parar.- _"Agh, Rose, ¿por qué me tocó un tipo tan burlón?. Estoy segura que Amatista y él serían grandes amigos. Ufff, el dolor de cabeza que voy a tener después de esto".-_ Pensó ella, rogando para que toda esa misión fuera lo más rápido posible.

* * *

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué tal? ¿fallaste?.- Preguntó el chico, quien recuperaba el aliento y le preguntaba a su mono capuchino si había logrado en conseguir algo de valor y estaba en lo cierto, ya que éste había tomado una bolsa pequeña.- _¡Ah!. Muy buen trabajo, veamos qué contiene.-_ Susurró y estaban a punto de ver el contenido de la bolsita.

\- ¡Hey, Gioca, ¿terminaste?! ¡Por aquí, sube, sube!.- Le llamó uno de sus amigos, quien venía con los otros en una góndola.

\- ¡Pigro, Pesce! ¡Grazie, Pesce!.- Se alegró el "muchacho" de verlos y de ahí pegó un salto hacia aquel embarcación, en la cual salieron de aquellos callejones hacia su sitio seguro.

\- ¿Cuánto hiciste hoy, Gioca?.- Preguntó Pigro.- Yo junté lo mismo de siempre, a pesar de que es Carnaval.

\- Esto es poco a poco, Pigro.- Redobló el "joven" su comentario con una sonrisa.

\- Eso dices, pero tú siempre robas un montón y es que tú tienes a Tonto. Yo también quisiera tener un compañero astuto como él. Espero que hoy éste de buen humor, Lumaca de Nero.- Rezó Pigro para aquella persona, el cual era su Jefe, no les hiciera nada por el bajo rendimiento "laboral" ese día.

Pronto, la barca se dirigió hacia aquella zona.

* * *

Al caer la noche, aquella pandilla se reunió en el Cementerio local, en donde, teniendo su "Trono" frente a una tumba con una Cruz Cristiana, allí se hallaba un sujeto de apariencia física de un adulto joven con una edad que parece estar entre los 20 a 30 años. Es de tez blanca y tiene la complexión física delgada de alguien que no realiza ejercicio ni trabaja. Él poseía el cabello largo y de color claro (posiblemente es rubio o blanco) y se encontraba completamente despeinado. Su rostro tenía rasgos bastante definidos, en este caso haciéndolo parecer una momia o calavera por lo delgado que es su rostro, la nariz pequeña, los ojos pequeños, las cejas pequeñas y su enorme boca, la cual poseía una hilera afilada de dientes que le otorgaban una sonrisa bastante peculiar.

La vestimenta que éste llevaba estaba compuesta por un saco de color claro, una camiseta posiblemente blanca, en el cuello portaba un pañuelo (de modelo "italiano" o modelo "Ascot"). El resto de su vestimenta estaba integrada por un pantalón claro (su pantalón tiene un largo un poco más abajo de las rodillas) y un par de botas negras.

\- ¡Muy bien, veo que ya volvieron, niños, me imagino que hoy ganaron mucho!.- Exclamó aquella persona, haciéndole señas para que se acercaran con el botín.- ¡Rápido, formense frente a Lumaca, el "Administrador" de Nero, ya saben que no tengo mucha paciencia!.- Ordenó, ahora un tanto más severo.

\- Sí, aunque no lo grites, todo lo sabemos y también que no podemos desobedecerte.- Dijo Gioca, el cual se río para sus adentros, sabiendo bien que Lumaca era un verdadero incompetente en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, sumado de que no era respetado por la banda. Pronto, los chicos fueron acercándose hacia el "Trono", mostrando lo traído en sus manos

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡UNA BUENA MANO COMO SIEMPRE, GIOCA, TE AMO!.- Estalló el hombre de emoción, mirando todos aquellos tesoros.

\- ¡Sí, gracias!.- Dijo con "sarcasmo" y de ahí, Gioca se retiró.

\- ¡EL QUE SIGUE!.- Llamó al siguiente.

\- _"Él es Lumaca de la Organización Criminal llamada "Nero". Es un Miembro de Clase Baja, encargado de reunir a todos los huérfanos de esta ciudad, la verdad es que es un completo idiota, me repugna".-_ Presentó Gioca a aquel sujeto, girándose un poco y lanzando una mirada de asco hacia aquella persona, pero luego se escuchó que alguien cayó al piso y Lumaca blandía su hacha cerca del cuello de uno de sus amigos.- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese sonido!.

\- Hey, Pigro, ¿cómo una sola moneda en un día de Carnaval! ¡¿Cuándo empezarás a serme útil?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡SI NO EMPIEZAS A DARME ALGO MÁS DECENTE, ME HARÁS QUEDAR MUY MAL COMO ADMINISTRADOR DE NERO!.- Bramó Lumaca, al principio hablaba con seriedad, pero después se tornó bastante agresivo y violento hacia el chico, el cual tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo volvió a tirar al piso como un costal de papal.

\- _"¿Otra vez?. Tan pequeño que es Pigro, él no tiene consideración por los más débiles. Pero nosotros, los niños, tenemos que soportarlo, no importa cuánto nos moleste o nos duela".-_ Siguió pensando Gioca, pero ya había llegado al límite con ver a ese desagradable sujeto golpear a su amigo, el cual tenía la cara empapada de sangre y éste quería seguir con el "juego".

\- No importa, ¡OH, TENGO UNA BUENA IDEA! ¡SI ESOS BRAZOS NO TE SIRVEN DE NADA, MEJOR TE LOS CORTO!.- Mostró su "magnífico plan" con su hacha en la mano.- ¡ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE!.- Bramó Lumaca y cuando estaba por ejecutar su acción, Gioca se lanzó sobre Pigro, sacándolo justo del rango que venía aquella arma blanca, la cual terminó por destruir una de las lápidas que había allí.

\- ¿Gioca?.- Preguntó el chico.

\- S...Sí...- Respondió él.- _¡Demonios, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se movió solo!.-_ Pensó y allí veía al rival, apretando el primero los dientes por la furia.

\- Pero ¿qué es esto, Gioca?. Tú nunca te habías interpuesto en mi camino.- Preguntó aquel sujeto, el cual se mostraba entre confundido y en un punto hacia la furia.

\- Ah Aja, ¡YO TAMPOCO SÉ QUÉ PASÓ!. _"Esto no está nada bien".-_ Gioca estaba entre la espada y la pared, el hacha de Lumaca seguía en sus manos y su rostro mostraba seriedad al respecto, iba a tener que darle un castigo a aquel chico por haberse interpuesto en su objetivo.- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS CALMAMOS UN POCO, LUMACA?! ¡NO QUERRÁS ENSUCIAR TU QUERIDA HACHA CON LA SANGRE DE PIGRO, ¿VERDAD?!.- Pidió como modo para solucionar las cosas.

\- ¿Calmarnos? ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Lumaca, un tanto "serio", pero luego se dibujó una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro, mostrando aquella hilera de afilados dientes.- Gioca, ¿acaso me estás tomando de estúpido a mí?.

\- ¡NO! _"¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?!"_.- Intentó en convencerlo, pero fue inútil.

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ AL ADMINISTRADOR DE NERO?! ¡TAN BIEN QUE HABÍAS GANADO, AHORA LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS!.- Exclamó el peli claro, pero cuando pensaba el chico que éste era su fin de la historia, algo sucedió.

Cientos de ondas, de almas aparecieron, rodeando a Lumaca.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Algo se enredó en mi brazo!.- Preguntó, ahora aterrado.

\- _"¿Nos salvaron? pero...¡¿Qué es lo que está?!"_.- Quiso saber Gioca, al ver a sus compañeros llorar de la desesperación, ya que parecían Fantasmas los que estaban a sus alrededores.

\- ¡SON BOLAS DE FUEGO, QUÉ MIEDO!.- Gritaba Pesce con varios chicos más, aterrados.

\- Por Dios, yo solo vine por lo que me robaron y miren lo que me encuentro, ¡VEO QUE YA SE HAN LLEVADO BASTANTE!.- Escuchaba esa voz, la cual se le hacía familiar.

\- ¡¿Quién es?!.- Preguntó el peli negro.

Pronto, todos los chicos salieron corriendo del Cementerio, llorando, porque juraban haber oído a un Fantasma, dejando a Lumaca solo.

\- ¡LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN, SAL DE AHÍ, TE MATARÉ!.- Ordenó el peli claro y de ahí, en medio de varias tumbas de la parte Central de aquel sitio, allí apareció una luz.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿me matarás?! ¡TIENES UNA BOCA MUY GRANDE PARA SER TAN DÉBIL, ESTOY TEMBLANDO DEL MIEDO!. Pero por ahora, tú no eres por quien vengo.- Se burló aquel personaje. Finalmente apareció, burlón, sarcástico, extendiendo su mano derecha, yendo a buscar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.- ¡Ya te encontré, niño sucio, devuélveme mi dinero!.- Ordenó, sin dejar atrás su buen sentido del humor, mientras que su acompañante se ponía seria.

\- No te preocupes, pequeño, no le hagas caso a mi...Compañero de Armas. _"Más bien es la imagen y semejanza de Amatista. Payaso".-_ Pensó Perla para sus adentros, teniendo que soportar a aquella persona.

\- ¡¿Su dinero...?! ¡¿Es el sujeto de hace rato?! ¡¿Me siguió?! ¡¿Y esa mujer?!.- Quería saber Gioca, asustado en esos momentos.

Aquella persona era de contextura delgada, de piel blanca y su cabello era de color azul, lo mismo sus ojos. La segunda, su "Acompañante", por así decirlo y para disgusto de la chica, ella tenía un cuerpo delgado y piel blanca, su pelo era de color melocotón claro, corto y terminado en punta, tenía ojos grandes de color celeste claro y una nariz puntiaguda en forma de cono. Su gema es una Perla, la cual se ubicaba en su frente. Y ahora llevaba un top azul claro con una estrella amarilla, polainas cortas de color rosa pálido bajo una falda azul verdoso iridiscente y sus zapatos eran de color azul claro con calcetines color verde manzana.

El primero dio unos pasos, desafiante hacia la zona.

\- Oh no, pisé las flores, je.- Río el peli azul, mientras que Perla lo miraba con desprecio.

\- _"Payaso, no sé cómo me tuvo que tocar un tipo como éste".-_ Pensó ella, totalmente molesta, pero concentrada en su misión.

\- _"No es un hombre común y corriente".-_ Pensó Gioca, asustado por lo que se iba a venir a continuación, por lo que aquel sujeto iba a hacer.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no soy yo por quién vienes?! ¡YO SOY EL GRAN LUMACA, ADMINISTRADOR DE NERO Y ÉSTE ES MI TERRITORIO!.- Gritó el peli claro, furioso por aquella intromisión.

\- ¡Vaya, veo que no entiendes con palabras, eres patético! ¿Qué te parece si te entretienes con ellos?.- Propuso el joven peli azul, mientras que seguía con aquellas burlas y los Fantasmas iban hacia Lumaca, el cual estaba temblando como una hoja en medio de un temporal.

\- ¡AHHHH, ¿QUÉ SON ESTAS COSAS?!.- Preguntó éste, aterrado.

\- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué tú los mataste a todos ellos? ¡Eres bueno!.- Escuchaba el peli azul, dejando sorprendida a Perla, las voces de aquellos Muertos y éstos iban cercando a Lumaca.- Si no fuiste más que una alimaña, ¡prepárate para una muerte muy sucia!.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS SON?!.- Quiso saber Lumaca, ya gritando de histeria.

\- ¡Manigoldo, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer y vengo del Santuario!.- Se presentó el peli azul ante el rival.

\- Y yo soy Perla, Integrante de las Crystal Gems.- Añadió la peli naranja, la cual se acercó hacia Lumaca, pero Manigoldo la sacó de allí.

\- No querrás verlo morir, una rata como él no debe estar de una Señorita como tú.- Aconsejó él.- Aunque deberías moderar tu carácter, sino terminarás como mi vecina.- "Sostuvo", mientras que el cuerpo de Lumaca caía al piso.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!.- Preguntó la peli naranja con furia.

\- No te preocupes, solo era un decir. Ahora ellos también descansarán en paz, ¿no, niño?. Preguntó Manigoldo y al joven, tras haber hecho enojar a Perla.

\- Gh...¿Qué demonios?.- Quería saber el peli negro en esos momentos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

 **Segundo Gaiden dedicado para lady-saintiasailor. En este caso le ha tocado a Manigoldo de Cáncer, Albafica de Piscis y Perla de las Crystal Gems. Lumaca ha caído pero no ha revelado nada sobre el verdadero objetivo que se cierne sobre Venecia, ¿quiénes estarán detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué pasará durante este viaje?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Un saludo para todos los seguidores y amigos, cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes de mi parte y también un excelente fin de semana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** El rostro de Perla había quedado totalmente "petrificado" al ver aquella escena en donde Manigoldo de Cáncer había utilizado esa técnica para sacarle el alma a Lumaca de su cuerpo para así interrogarlo sobre el objetivo de su misión. La chica pelirroja quiso avanzar y comprobar que aquel "prisionero" no hubiera muerto, pero el peli azul le detuvo su marcha.

\- Manigoldo, ¿en verdad lo has matado a ese tipo? Dime que no es cierto.- Interrogó la Gema, pero el chico lanzó una sonrisa socarrona, burlona.

\- Ohh, perdón, Mi Lady.- Se burló éste y la hizo enojar.-

\- _"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Rose, me tuviste que destinar a este payaso para ser su compañera de misión?! ¡¿Qué hice de mal?! ¡Este tipo es como Amatista!".-_ Se preguntaba Perla, masajeándose sus sienes, intentando controlar aquella rabia interna contra Manigoldo y sus bromas, ya que ella era de las serias y calculadoras, que no tenían tiempo para la comedia y demás.

El cuerpo de Lumaca cayó cerca de los pies de Perla, el chico llamado Gioca se preguntaba si aquel Santo de Oro había matado de verdad al Administrador de Nero, le costaba digerir aquella escena, no parecía ser real, tal vez era un sueño, tal vez de eso se trataba y no tendría que temer más, que pronto despertaría en su cama, sin embargo, era real, no había nada de fantasía en todo el Cementerio.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritaron Perla y Gioca, la primera saltó a los brazos de Manigoldo, aterrada, ya que el alma de Lumaca caminaba fuera de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un zombie o un fantasma.-

\- ¡¿Acaso se convirtió en un Fantasma?!.- Se preguntó Gioca hacia ellos.

Manigoldo se giró, aún con Perla en sus brazos y puso cara de "dudas" al respecto, rascándose su barbilla.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es decir que puedes verlo?.- Preguntó con asombro el Santo de Oro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE?!.- Bramó Gioca con furia y gritando cerca del peli azul.

\- Ya deja de gritarme, niño.- Le pidió con seriedad y luego volvió a su postura de antes, la burlesca.- Solo devuélveme mi dinero y te dejaré en paz, así la Señorita Perla no tendrá pesadillas cuando vaya a dormir.- Dijo el muchacho y eso puso ruborizada a la chica, quien no toleraba ese tipo de burlas hacia ella.-

\- Pero...Manigoldo, ¿qué...qué hay de...?.- Señaló Perla hacia el fantasma de Lumaca, quien seguía allí, flotando alrededor del cuerpo del mismo.

\- Ah, aunque pensándolo bien, también tengo que preguntarle algo a él. ¡Vamos, habla! ¡¿En dónde está la base de Nero?!.- Preguntó, iniciando el interrogatorio hacia aquella alma.

\- No...no lo sé.- Respondió Lumaca, de forma corta.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedó Gioca sorprendido.

\- _"Esto no es algo común en los Humanos y pensar que las Diamantes querían destruir este Planeta por ser "pobre y vacío", miren de lo que hemos descubierto. Ahora lo deberán pensar dos veces cuando quieran venir aquí en el Futuro".-_ Pensó Perla ante aquel descubrimiento, el cual se lo contaría a Rose, Amatista y Garnet cuando volviera a Grecia.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No te creo, tú dijiste que eras el "Administrador de Nero"!.- Se negó Manigoldo en creerle y tomando una postura fría.

\- No lo soy, yo soy un Súbdito.- Fue la respuesta de Lumaca, cosa que llevó a que el peli azul se llevara su mano izquierda al rostro.

\- ¡Agh, qué desperdicio!.- Se lamentó con frustración y enojo.

\- Pero hay algo que sí sé.- Mostró Lumaca aquella otra carta a su favor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Habla!.- Le ordenó Perla, desafiando a aquella alma.

\- Es...es...- Iba a decirles aquella información tan deseada, pero de golpe, cuando justo estaba por soltarlo, unas llamas emergieron del suelo y consumieron el alma del Administrador de Nero, Lumaca, dejando helado a Gioca y Perla.

\- ¡¿Una "Llama Azul"?! ¡El "Fuego Fatuo" que hace arder a las almas, maldición!.- Reconoció Manigoldo aquella técnica y corrió para intentar sacarle la información a Lumaca, pero llegó tarde y solo quedó su cuerpo sin vida.- Ahhh, diablos, no quedó nada, ¿acaso alguien de "Nero" es capaz de usar la Energía de la Muerte?.

\- Pero, Manigoldo, ¿tal vez podamos intentar conseguir más datos sobre lo ocurrido?.- Intentó Perla, sugiriendo aquella nueva ruta en el plan.

\- Kh, todo fue en vano, nos volvemos para la ciudad, Señorita Perla.- Dijo el muchacho con seriedad y tomó sus pertenencias.

\- E...Esperen...¡Oigan, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Lumaca?! ¡¿Acaso...se fue para siempre?!.- Preguntó Gioca, queriendo respuestas por lo ocurrido con el Administrador de Nero, mientras que Manigoldo buscaba aquel dinero robado.

\- Es mejor que no sepas nada de esto.- Le aconsejó el peli azul y de ahí tomó una bolsita que tenía el dinero suyo.- ¡En fin, nos vemos!.- Se despidió el muchacho, pero cuando estaban por irse, allí apareció otro de los acompañantes.

\- ¿No te había solo una pequeña bolsa?. Eso no es tuyo, Manigoldo.- Advirtió aquel peli agua-marina oriental, acercándose con seriedad hacia su amigo.

\- _"¿Quién es él? ¡¿Es de "Nero"?!".-_ Se preguntó el peli negro para sus adentros.

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas, Albafica, después de todo nunca sabremos a quién le pertenecía todo este dinero. Hay que saber vivir la vida!.- Exclamó Manigoldo con euforia en su voz, mientras que se retiraba con Perla de allí, quien intentaba en convencerlo de devolver aquello, pero no había caso, mientras que Albafica permanecía callado y serio.

\- _"No...¿son aliados todos ellos?. La belleza de su rostro y ¿será que el también posee un poder especial?. Y esa chica, no es Humana, jamás había visto a alguien así, pero esa seriedad y preocupación en su voz, se nota que ella debe ser la voz de la razón en el grupo que mencionó que está en Grecia".-_ Pensó Gioca, observando a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

\- Entonces habrá que empezar de cero.- Sostuvo Manigoldo, mientras que se retiraban del Cementerio.

\- ¡Hey, esperen un momento!.- Les detuvo Gioca la marcha y los tres se voltearon hacia atrás.- ¡¿Ustedes vinieron a acabar con los tipos de "Nero"?! ¿Los sacarán de la ciudad, para que nosotros, los Huérfanos, tengamos una vida decente?.- Interrogó el chico, emocionado por lo que había visto.

\- Lo que suceda con ustedes no es asunto nuestro, si quieres hacer estar mejor, haz algo al respecto.- Le dio Manigoldo su consejo, volteándose un poco y dirigiendo aquella mirada socarrona.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Esperen!. Desaparecieron.- Intentó Gioca en detenerlos pero fue tarde.

El chico pateó el piso con bronca, se sentía inútil y luego miró el cuerpo sin vida de Lumaca, listo para pudrirse en algún ataúd de madera o en una fosa común. Por su interior se sentía libre, complacido de aquel personaje haya muerto, no le importaba derramar lágrimas por una escoria que los tenía como sus "Sirvientes", sus "Recaudadores" y de ahí se quedó pensativo, tenía que idear un buen Futuro para él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una Mansión donde se hallaban varias personas de suma importancia, miembros de la Élite de Veneciana, comerciantes, militares, políticos, jueces, éstos estaban disfrutando de una buena cena, una excelente comida ofrecida por aquel Anfitrión, de gustando aquellos platillos, aunque uno que otro no mostraba sus modales en la mesa, ya que comía sin usar los cubiertos y como un verdadero salvaje, pero no importaba, era una fiesta y cada quien iba por su cuenta.

\- Parece que el Don acaba de eliminar a Lumaca.- Contó uno de los invitados, quien se miraba en un pequeño espejo portátil y acomodaba sus cabellos, además de sacarse las migas de una langosta que estaba siendo consumida por otro de los mismos.

\- ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Sino era más que insecto, cualquier idiota puede recolectar dinero, no lo necesitamos. Lo interesante es el Cosmos del sujeto que se acercó a Lumaca!.- Se burló aquel sujeto, mientras que no paraba de comer como un verdadero bruto.

\- ¡Jajaja, si que tienes buen olfato, Laimargos. Yo también lo sentí, es un Usuario de la Energía de la Muerte!.- Le acompañó otro de los Nobles invitados, apoyando lo que había dicho esa persona. Éste era un joven adulto cuya edad oscilaba entre los 20 y 25 años, su estatura era más alta que el promedio con 187 cm, de tez morena, cuerpo es delgado y bastante atlético debido a su entrenamiento para convertirse en un guerrero. Su rostro tenía varios rasgos que lo hacen ver como un hombre atractivo. Además de su cabello corto que daba una tonalidad oscura y se encontraba peinado hacia atrás. También vestía elegante con un traje compuesto por una gabardina oscura, pantalón del mismo color y en su ojo izquierdo llevaba un monóculo o lente.

Laimargos era una persona bastante alta, con 185 cm. Su cuerpo era robusto y bastante musculoso, un detalle que lo hace ver como una persona muy fuerte físicamente. Debido a varios varios rasgos en su apariencia se puede suponer que es una persona entre los 20 años. Su cabello es claro (posiblemente rubio), de cabellera corta y se encuentra peinada hacia atrás, pero se puede observar que se encuentra descuidado. Su rostro era bastante tosco con rasgos bien definidos que lo hacen ver como un hombre con características bestiales, tiene una nariz delgada pero afilada y una boca grande en la cual se pueden apreciar enormes colmillos o dientes bien afilados. Además de vestir un traje compuesto por una gabardina oscura (posiblemente negra) y un pantalón claro (posiblemente blanco)

\- ¡Ja, eso quiere decir que el Santuario por fin comenzó a moverse!.- Exclamó otra persona vestida con las prendas de un Sacerdote y luego cerró los ojos, además de bajar la mirada con una mueca de burla.- Los Nuevos Caballeros Dorados no son rivales para nosotros, se podría decir que nosotros les cedimos nuestras Armaduras.

\- Sí, Allegre tiene razón, si un Usuario de la Energía de la Muerte, tiene que ser el Discípulo de cierto Caballero.- Teorizó aquel joven del espejo, su edad oscilaba entre los 15 y 20 años, su estatura era más alta que el promedio con 182 cm, cuerpo delgado y bastante atlético debido a su entrenamiento para convertirse en un guerrero. Su piel era de tez blanca. Su rostro tenía varios rasgos que lo hacen ver como un hombre atractivo, como unos labios gruesos y carnosos, unas cejas pequeñas y unos bellos ojos. Su cabello largo supera la altura de sus hombros, y es de color claro y bastante sedoso.

\- ¡Jajaja, un Novato! ¿No es así, Don Ávido?.- Preguntó Laimargos hacia una persona que se hallaba sentada al frente de todos ellos, bajo la Oscuridad, en donde solo podían distinguirse los hilos de humo que despedía su cigarrillo, allí yacía un sujeto de cabellos blancos y largos, tenía una apariencia a Hakurei del Altar, pero más joven junto con una cicatriz en forma de "X" que empezaba desde la parte superior de su ceja izquierda hasta terminar en su mejilla, vestía todo un traje negro con camisa y corbata blanca y un aire de pura maldad yacía en él.

\- Todos nosotros abandonamos el Santuario por nuestras propias ambiciones, ellos no me interesan. No obstante, las Armaduras Doradas sin duda tienen un enorme valor, je.- Dijo aquel joven, para después levantarse y varias monedas doradas rodaran hacia la mesa.- ¡MÁTENLO, MATEN A ESE CABALLERO DORADO!.- Ordenó, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.- _¡"Lo que surge como un crimen, solo puede fortalecerse por medio del crimen!"_.- Recitó aquella frase, tras ponerse de pie.- ¡El Santuario jamás nos detendrá, el Mundo está para satisfacer nuestra Codicia, esta para servir a los "Caballeros Negros"!.- Sentenció y con una sonrisa malvada, detrás de Ávido aparecieron varias "Pandora´s Box" con las Armaduras para sus Camaradas.

* * *

\- ¿Era necesario ser tan brusco con ese niño?.- Preguntaba Perla a Manigoldo, estando recostada contra la pared y cruzada de brazos.

\- Diablos. Señorita Perla, tampoco era la gran cosa, ya se lo dije, no sea tan obstinada, jejejeje, si no quiere acabar como mi vecina que era bastante gruñona. Además, resulta que hay un Usuario de la Energía de la Muerte, ¿por qué tenían que asignarme una misión tan fastidiosa?.- Se quejó Manigoldo en aquellos momentos.

\- Y de hecho, envío a dos Caballeros Dorados, supongo que la misión es lo suficientemente difícil para que la idea de enviar a uno solo lo ponga nervioso.- Sostuvo Albafica con seriedad.

\- ¡Sí, por fortuna me envió junto con mi compañero bonito y anti-social! ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?. No seas como la Señorita Perla.- Bromeó Manigoldo hacia los dos acompañantes, cosa que no parecía caer nada bien a Albafica, quien estaba sentado fuera del alcance de su amigo.

\- Es mejor que no comas ni bebas nada cerca de mí, si algo llegara a pasar, no sé qué le diría al Patriarca.- Advirtió el joven de Piscis.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo de la "Sangre Envenenada"? ¡Deberías relajarte un poco, Albafica!.- Le sugirió el peli azul y de ahí, éste sacó una Rosa.

\- No, Manigoldo, al parecer estoy justo donde debo estar.- Respondió el hombre con seriedad y de ahí, con la ayuda de aquella Flor, destruyó la pared de afuera del pasillo, en donde pescó a Gioca, quien los estaba espiando.- Aquí percibo mejor a los intrusos.

\- ¡Gioca!.- Lo reconoció Perla.

\- Bue...¡Buenas tardes!. Aunque es de noche.- Dijo él con timidez.

\- Ah, es el mocoso, ¿cómo nos encontraste?.- Preguntó Manigoldo, dirigiéndose hacia el chico con Perla.- Le seguiste el paso a los Caballeros Dorados? Dinos, mocoso, ¿cómo fue que nos encontraste?.- Ordenó, ahora poniéndose serio.

\- No seas así, es un niño, él no tiene la culpa.- Defendió Perla al joven, quien reaccionó.

\- ¡No soy un mocoso, soy Gioca!.- Respondió y de ahí se dirigió hacia ellos.- No sé si me vayan a creer, pero desde hace un tiempo puedo sentir la Fuerza Interior de la gente, su Fuerza Vital.- Les contó de aquellos sucesos.- Es gracias a esa fuerza que me he vuelto tan bueno robando y la fuerza que ustedes despiden es muy intensa. Así que yo busqué esa fuerza suya y la seguí, ¡no estoy mintiendo!.

\- Manigoldo, este niño percibe nuestro Cosmos.- Dijo Albafica, serio.

\- Sí, así parece.- Le dio su apoyo el peli azul.

\- ¿Cosmos?.- Preguntó el niño.

\- El Cosmos es la Energía que hay dentro de tu cuerpo, como bien lo dijiste, es la Fuerza Vital de cada quien. Si logras sentirlo y hacerlo arder, puedes incluso hacer Milagros.- Le explicó aquella función.

\- ¿El Universo, Milagros? ¿Y yo tengo ese poder?.- Quiso saber Gioca con asombro.

Manigoldo no respondió ante aquella pregunta que había hecho el niño, le respondió que ese no era el punto, que no era importante y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el peli negro, deseando saber el motivo por el cual fueron seguidos.

\- ¡Habla!.- Le ordenó.

\- Basta, no seas así, es un niño.- Defendió Perla al chico.

\- Que me lleven.- Pidió Gioca, bajando al cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Manigoldo a él.

\- Que lo llevemos.- Respondió Perla, quien comprendió el mensaje.

\- ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVEN, QUIERO IR CON USTEDES A LA BASE DE "NERO"!.- Fue el pedido del muchacho.

\- ¡No, solo estorbarás, esto no es un juego de niños!.- Se negó Manigoldo, por precaución, mientras que el chico rogaba una y otra vez, pidiendo, incluso juntando sus manos, que fuera con ellos.

\- Yo lo protegeré.- Intervino Perla.- Tienes mi palabra de que yo lo protegeré mientras que investigamos a "Nero".- Fue la respuesta llena de determinación de la chica.

\- Ni hablar, Señorita Perla, él no viene y punto.- Finalizó Manigoldo en esos momentos.

 _\- Je, igualmente los voy a seguir.-_ Advirtió Gioca en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!.- Preguntó el peli azul, tomando al chico por el cuello de su abrigo.

\- ¡Pero yo sé cosas, los tipos de "Nero" suelen ocultar ese Cosmos del que hablan, pero a veces queda algo!. ¿Están buscando su base, no es así?. Yo conozco bien esta ciudad, puedo guiarlos!.- Les mostró Gioca su carta a favor de ellos, cosa que llevó a que Manigoldo sonriera ante aquella astucia del muchacho.

\- Chiquillo astuto.- Felicitó el peli azul.-

\- Ya déjalo, Manigoldo, no te pongas al nivel de un niño. Además, no creo que él vea esto como un juego, parece que sabe lo que hace.- Intervino Albafica, haciendo a entender a su compañero.

\- Alba, y tú que sueles evitar a la gente, ¡de acuerdo, tú ganas!.- Finalizó Manigoldo, mientras que se iban poniendo en marcha hacia el Cuartel General de la Mafia.

* * *

\- Es un placer verte por primera vez, Athena, ¿o debería decir "cuánto tiempo ha pasado"?. ¡Yo soy Hakurei del Altar, durante más de 200 años esperé con ansias el día en que te volvería a ver!.- Se presentó aquel hombre de largos cabellos blancos y vestimenta de Jamil, hallándose arrodillado frente a la Diosa, quien estaba sentada en el Trono del Santuario y a su lado estaba el Patriarca.

\- ¿Hakurei, más de 200 años?. Sage.- Quedó Sasha sorprendida ante toda aquella información y le pidió al Patriarca que le explicara.

\- Él es mi hermano mayor, Athena. Luchamos juntos en la Guerra Santa de hace dos siglos, su poder está por varios niveles encima mío y ha estado ayudando al Santuario desde la tierra de Jamir, como Altar, el Consejero del Patriarca.- Contó Sage a la pequeña, mientras que se veía una imagen de aquellos dos gemelos que lucharon en la última pelea contra Hades.

\- ¿Varios niveles?.- Quedó Sasha impresionada.-

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Río Hakurei, mientras que se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su nuca.- ¡Lamento haber venido a presentarme tan rápido!. Sé que acabas de despertar, pero puedes confiar en nuestras palabras.- Depositó el peli blanco aquella esperanza en la niña, tras haberse disculpado.- Mi hermano y yo nos sentimos honrados de luchar a tu lado, para proteger la Justicia y a la Humanidad.

De golpe, una misteriosa voz, seguida de una risa malvada, inundó el Salón del Trono, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Hakurei, quien la reconoció al instante.

\- _Jejejejeje, Jajajajaja, ¿la Justicia?. Es justo lo que esperaría de un Guerrero que ha vivido dos siglos, pero no son más que ilusiones estúpidas. Es un honor en conocerte, Athena.-_ Habló aquella persona llena de orgullo y burla.

\- ¡¿Quién es?!.- Preguntó Hakurei, sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Ordenó Athena de que se presentara.

Delante de ellos, un misterioso "Remolino Negro" se abrió como un Portal ante ellos, apareciendo aquel personaje nefasto, caminando como si nada, sin ninguna culpa o resentimiento en su interior.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Ávido, el Líder que se ha encargado de reunir a los "Caballeros Negros" que se han ido al otro lado!. Espero que nos veamos seguido.- Se presentó con superioridad en su voz, mientras que fumaba delante de Athena.-

\- No permitiré a un intruso con la "Energía de la Muerte".- Se interpuso Sage para proteger a Athena.

\- ¿Los "Caballeros Negros"?.- Preguntó la niña.

\- Los "Caballeros Negros" son un grupo de Hombres despojados del Título de "Caballeros" por haber cometido fechorías, visten Armaduras Negras y usan su poder de Caballeros para satisfacer sus deseos personales. ¡Son personas cuyas almas están manchadas con pura maldad!.- Le contó el Patriarca sobre aquella historia, viéndose una escena de la sombra de Ávido y sus Seguidores.

\- ¿Cómo pueden seguir?.- Quiso saber Sasha, aterrada y de ahí, Ávido se sacó su cigarrillo que fumaba.

\- ¡Qué sofocante es este Santuario, al que no había venido desde hace tiempo. Aquí no huele ni alcohol ni a dinero, ni a ningún placer. Lo único que hay es una sensación de moderación y monotonía, parecen piedras!.- Se burló el peli blanco y con una sonrisa malvada, se dirigió a Sasha.- ¿No te parece aburrido, Pequeña Athena?.

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, IMBÉCIL!. Este lugar no es para alguien con los puños manchados de deseos egoístas como tú, si no te vas ahora mismo...- Le advirtió Hakurei, pero eso no le causaba ningún miedo a Ávido.

\- Je, ¡¿TUS MANOS VOLVERÁN A CASTIGARME?! ¡¿CÓMO CUANDO ME EXILIASTE DE ESTE SANTUARIO, MAESTRO?!.- Preguntó Ávido con burla y superioridad.

\- ¿Maestro?.- Preguntó Sasha.- _"¡NO PUEDE SER, ¿EL DISCÍPULO DE HAKUREI, QUE HA ESTADO SIRVIENDO AL SANTUARIO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA GUERRA SANTA, ES UN TRAIDOR?!".-_ Pensó ella con preocupación.

\- La verdad es que fue un error dejar ir a este bastardo, así que ¡ESTA VEZ NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD, ÁVIDO!.- Juró Hakurei y se dirigió hacia el ataque contra su Antiguo Alumno.-

\- ¡No has cambiado!.- Se burló Ávido junto con su cigarrillo, mientras que se envolvía en las Llamas, justo cuando el peli blanco lo golpeaba.-

\- Kh, ¡¿"Fuego Fatuo?!".- Observó Hakurei el escape de ese personaje.

\- ¡ESO ES TODO POR HOY, MAESTRO!. Esta vez solo vine para ver a Athena, pero, Sage, ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS, SERÁ PORQUE VENDRÉ CARGANDO EL CADÁVER DE LA VÍCTIMA DE LA "ENERGÍA DE LA MUERTE" QUE ENVIASTE! ¡ENTONCES COMENZARÁ LA GUERRA ENTRE LOS "CABALLEROS NEGROS" Y LOS "CABALLEROS DEL SANTUARIO". PRONTO COLAPSARÁ EL ORDEN DEL MUNDO, JAJAJAJAJA!.- Dejó Ávido su amenaza, para después desaparecer y volver a Venecia.

Pronto, todo el Salón del Trono quedó bajo un completo silencio.

\- Hum, el Líder de los "Caballeros Negros", ese sujeto se ha vuelto muy fuerte.- Observó Hakurei con seriedad, mientras que Sage se quitaba el Casco Dorado.

\- Sí, jamás imaginé que su Cosmos hubiera crecido tanto. No sé si la "Energía de la Muerte" de Manigoldo estará a la altura.- Temió Sage por su Discípulo.

\- Cielos, cuando uno vive tanto tiempo, es testigos de demasiadas desgracias.- Sentenció Hakurei en aquellos momentos.

\- _"Esto es algo muy serio, no puedo creer que alguien pueda inquietarlos tanto. Me pregunto si Manigoldo, quien fue a investigar junto a Perla y Albafica, se encuentra bien".-_ Pensó Sasha, preocupada por el estado de aquellas personas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Venecia, delante de ellos, ante sus ojos, se levantaba una Iglesia, la cual parecía ser una gran joya de la Arquitectura Bizantina junto con San Marcos de Venecia, sin embargo, en su interior aguardaba la invitación para la lucha.

\- Sí, tiene un buen sentido en ser un buen lugar para esconderse.- Observó Manigoldo aquella estructura.

\- Así es, pero ellos ya no están escondiendo sus Cosmos.- Advirtió Albafica.

\- Jejeje, así que, hay que ir con cuidado.- Sentenció Manigoldo y las "Pandora´s Box" de ambos se abrieron, apareciendo las Armaduras Doradas de Cáncer y Piscis, dejando sorprendidos a Perla y a Gioca, en especial a la primera, quien se ruborizó al ver a Manigoldo vestido de esa manera tan "elegante".

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las Armaduras Doradas?! ¡Y sus Cosmos se hicieron más fuertes!.- Exclamó Gioca, asombrado.

\- Vamos, mocoso, no te quedes atrás.- Le ordenó Manigoldo al chico de que avanzara y Perla quedaba hipnotizada.- Perla, Perla, ¡Perla! Tierra llamando a Perla, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó éste y sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?. Ah, perdón, me quedé viendo algo, pero ya está, tranquilo y no vuelvas a gritarme cerca, no soy sorda.- Pidió ella, un tanto "molesta", para después sacar su Lanza de Combate.

\- Ohhhhh, jejejeje, veo que viniste preparada y mejor, porque cuando crucemos esas puertas, nos enfrentaremos a todo un Mundo de enemigos.- Le aconsejó Manigoldo, siempre manteniendo esa postura cómica y sarcástica, para que después comenzaran a subir las escaleras hacia la entrada del edificio mismo.

* * *

 **Los "Caballeros Negros" y su Jefe Ávido se han presentado y con ello, la llegada de nuestros héroes hacia una Iglesia, ¿qué clase de enemigo les deparará allí dentro?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Mando saludos y agradecimientos para lady-saintiasailor; me alegro de que te haya gustado el Gaiden anterior y a prepararse, porque los que vienen también son para vos y el último será compartido junto a FreedomGundam96 :3.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y buen fin de semana de mi parte. Hasta la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:** Un espíritu, luego dos y de ahí fueron multiplicándose como mosquitos hambrientos, dieron la bienvenida para Don Ávido, el cual había regresado de su viaje al Santuario, dejando aquella advertencia para su antiguo Maestro Hakurei del Altar y a Athena. En los balcones de la Mansión, allí se hallaban Laimargos junto al joven moreno y vestido de negro, elegante junto con una copa de vino, acompañados por dos Sirvientes.

\- Ah, ya regresó de su viaje, ¿cómo ha estado el viejo Santuario, Don Ávido?.- Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros y sin dejar su copa de vino.

\- Jejejeje, ¡sigue siendo un montón de rocas, bien podrían apoderarse del Mundo esos perdedores sin ambición!.- Respondió el hombre, quien sostenía una moneda en sus manos, burlándose de aquellas personas que fueron sus Maestros, sus Instructores y que ahora era un traidor, un desertor junto a sus seguidores.

\- Parece que el estúpido Asesino del Santuario ya olfateó la Iglesia.- Informó el peli negro con risa en su voz.

\- Jejeje, ¡ya era hora!.- Festejó Ávido, tomando un cigarrillo y listo para encenderlo.

\- ¡Allegre está ahí, ese pequeño polluelo no tendrá oportunidad!.- Exclamó Laimargos con seriedad en su voz y sin dejar de comer.

\- ¿En serio, Allegre?. Mala suerte para el nuevo Usuario de la "Energía de la Muerte", de todos tenían que caer en manos de Allegre, ¡espero que se diviertan!.- Dijo Ávido su "lamento" por aquel Guerrero, sin importarle demasiado, al ser nuevo, mientras que se dirigían todas las miradas hacia la Iglesia.

* * *

\- Bueno, hemos llegado, la Iglesia.- Dijo Perla, admirando aquella magnífica estructura y su arte.- Oigan, esperen.- Les detuvo ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Albafica.

\- No está mintiendo, ella tiene razón, al acercarnos, se siente un Cosmos terrible.- Advirtió Gioca a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Parece que ahora sí estás asustado, mocoso!.- Se giró Manigoldo hacia el chico, quien respondió que no temía en lo absoluto.- Je, como sea, ¡entremos, Albafica, Señorita Perla!. Damas primero.-

\- Hay que someter a esos Caballeros.- Finalizó Albafica, sin embargo, desde el interior de la Iglesia un grito aterrador se sintió en todo el lugar, provocando que Perla pegara un salto y cayera en los brazos de Manigoldo, quien sonrió ante aquel "reto" que les deparaba en aquel edificio.

\- ¡¿Qué fue ese grito?! ¡¿Vino de adentro?!.- Preguntó Gioca, aterrado.

\- Je, ¡esto se pone interesante! ¡Jajajajaja!.- Exclamó el peli azul, mientras que se reía y derribaba las puertas de la Iglesia, provocando un gran estruendo con su caída.

\- Oye, entrar a una Iglesia derribando sus puertas de una patada, es de muy mal gusto.- Le cuestionó Albafica a su amigo aquella actitud.

Delante de ellos, en las escalinatas que daban al Altar, allí se hallaba aquel sujeto sonriendo de forma malvada, sosteniendo al Padre de la Iglesia como su rehén y a su alrededor yacían muertos los fieles y demás miembros de la Iglesia, asesinados a sangre fría, rodeados de botellas de alcohol y demás.

\- ¡¿Qué no ven que estamos ocupados en la Confesión, Pecadores?! ¡Digan la verdad ante Dios!.- Les advirtió el sujeto, burlonamente, mientras que le daba un trago hondo a su bebida, a su vino tan apreciado.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, remedo de Sacerdote?! ¡Matar a tus Compañeros mientras bebes ya es demasiado!.- Se burló Manigoldo, quien no soltaba a Perla y ésta se quedaba sonrojada por aquella protección que aquel hombre, aquel que consideraba un "Payaso", le estaba dando.

\- Je.- Río el "Sacerdote", limpiándose con la manga derecha de su Hábito, el vino que había quedado en sus labios y de ahí, volvía a beber.- ¡Es Castigo Divino, estos Hombres estuvieron guiando a la gente por el camino incorrecto!.- "Respondió" de aquella manera.

\- ¿Castigo Divino? ¿Esto?. No, es muy cruel.- Le cuestionó Manigoldo aquella masacre al rival.

\- Es...¡Es verdad! ¡Dices ser un Sacerdote, pero yo aprendí que no pueden matar, porque es un Pecado Mortal y sumado ello, está en lo que les llaman ustedes, "Los 12 Mandamientos"!.- Exclamó Perla con furia hacia aquel hombre.- ¡Además de ello, mira, eres un enfermo, un desquiciado, psicópata, les rompiste todos los huesos de sus cuerpos!.- Mostró la evidencia de los fallecidos.

\- ¡Jajajaja!. Un niño no entendería, ni siquiera una forma de vida avanzada desde lo más remoto de la Galaxia misma, ¡la verdad del Hombre son su instinto y sus deseos más sinceros, ese es el único camino que lleva a Dios!.- Se burló el rival, mientras que alzaba sus brazos hacia ambos lados.- ¡Yo soy Allegre, el Misionero que predica esta Enseñanza en persona, así que si me van a dar un Sermón, mejor que lo hagan físicamente!.- Se presentó el oponente con orgullo y una mirada de superioridad.- Me pregunto si ustedes son capaces, Miserables Caballeros y Alienígena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Para tu información no soy un ser bruto y sin sentimientos, tú eres el monstruo! ¡Te voy a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás, cobarde, no tienes remordimientos por nada, estas muertes que has hecho, las pagarás, una por una!.- Le advirtió Perla con rabia, quien iba a enfrentarlo, pero Manigoldo la detuvo.

\- Je, ¡averigüemoslo, alcohólico! ¡Empieza a rezar a los Sacerdotes que se encuentran aquí, para que te lleven al Paraíso!.- Respondió el peli azul, aceptando el duelo y de ahí, encendiendo su Cosmos, extrajo las almas de los fallecidos, eso le dio la oportunidad al joven Padre de la Iglesia para salir de allí, siendo protegido por Perla, quien desenfundó su Lanza de Combate.

Aquellas Almas se dirigían hacia Allegre, estaban listos para el gran momento.

\- ¡¿Acaso esos Fantasmas le sacará el Alma?!.- Se preguntó Gioca con asombro.

\- Jajajajaja, ¡iluso! ¡"ESPIRÁCULO SANTO"!.- Respondió Allegre y de ahí lanzó su defensa, la cual evitó ser atrapado por los Espíritus, alejándolos a todos, como si se tratara de algún Sacramento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las Almas fueron purificadas?!.- Quedó Manigoldo asombrado por aquella defensa.-

\- ¡Mira, Manigoldo!.- Señaló Perla.

\- Las técnicas con la "Energía de la Muerte" utilizan el poder espiritual como medio de ataque, ¿cierto?. Pero, ¡la combinación de este vino con mi "Aliento Purificador" contra cualquier Espíritu Maligno!. En otras palabras, ¡tus técnicas con la "Energía de la Muerte" no me harán nada a mí, Ballena Negra!.- Se presentó, tras haber explicado aquello, portando la Armadura de Ballena.

\- ¡Una Armadura Negra!.- Exclamó Gioca con asombro.

\- Por fin se muestra cómo es.- Quedó Albafica sorprendido de aquel "cambio".

\- ¡Ja!. Qué buen truco.- Le "felicitó" Manigoldo.

\- ¿Truco? ¿Dime que tienes un plan?.- Preguntó ella, viendo que aquel sujeto era un gran problema para ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gemita? ¿Asustada?.- Quiso saber Allegre de Ballena Negra con burla.- Bien, ¡ahora es mi turno!.- Advirtió con superioridad, listo para contra-atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Esa postura!.- Quiso saber Manigoldo, pero fue tarde, ya que el rival se adelantó y lanzó un potente ataque.

\- ¡"BARITSU DE BALLENA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra Manigoldo y Perla, provocando la destrucción del suelo, el púlpito y el Altar, como si fuera un terremoto. El peli azul tomó a la Gema y la protegió con su cuerpo, recibiendo muchas heridas.

\- ¡MANIGOLDO, PERLA!.- Gritó Gioca con Albafica.

\- Je, qué Caballero tan frágil, tu columna vertebral podría estar hecha polvo. Ahora.- Se burló Allegre, mientras que hundía la cabeza del peli azul en el suelo destruido y de ahí se giró hacia Gioca.- Ahora, hmmm, no solo vino Cáncer y la Gema, sino también Piscis y además un niño, jejeje.- Dijo con burla y comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico.

Sin embargo, no sabía que Perla se levantó del piso y tomó su Lanza de Combate, mientras que Gioca se preocupaba por lo que le fuera a pasar en aquellos momentos.

\- Este niño, ¡sigues vivo!.- Quedó el hombre asombrado.

\- ¿Eh?.- Se preguntó Gioca, confundido y de ahí, Allegre cerró los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ya veo, entonces, entonces era así cómo debía terminar esto.- Sostuvo el hombre.

\- _"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Me conoce?".-_ Se preguntó Gioca para sus adentros.

\- ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR CON VIDA!.- Bramó Allegre, listo para matarlo, pero Albafica se interpuso.

\- Primero deberías acabar con tu enemigo, Ballena Negra.- Le advirtió el peli agua-marina oriental.- No subestimes a Cáncer ni a una Cristal Gem.- Advirtió con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Agh!.- Se preguntó el rival y de ahí sintió el frío metal de la Lanza de Perla, la cual había atravesado su estómago.

\- ¡Te lo advertí, jamás tocarás a este niño ni mucho menos a mis amigos! ¡Para que lo sepas, nosotras, las Gemas, no somos basura ni nada por el estilo, tú eres el cobarde aquí!.- Exclamó la muchacha y desde el suelo, una risa comenzó a sentirse.

\- Jajajajaja, vaya, parece que la Señorita Perla te ha mostrado lo que una Gema del "Planeta Madre" puede hacer y tú, ¡el Cangrejo no solo cuenta con la "Energía de la Muerte"! ¡"ACUBENS"!.- Se río Manigoldo y mostrando aquella sonrisa, un tanto malvada, lanzó un feroz golpe contra Allegre, a quien mandó a volar.- ¡Tú ni siquiera tendrás oportunidad de arrepentirte, estúpido Sacerdote!.- Exclamó el muchacho y de ahí, el cuerpo del rival cayó al piso, herido.

\- Gh...Ggh...no puede ser...vencido por un Cangrejo tan joven y una Piedra Preciosa y justo...cuando había encontrado al niño de aquella Isla...- Dijo Allegre con bronca, mirando hacia Gioca.

\- ¿Isla? ¿Qué Isla? ¡Oye!.- Quiso saber el chico sobre su historia.

\- Te vi de inmediato y lo supe...se ve en tu rostro...en esa Isla...justo bajo el Ecuador...tú...¡agh!.- Iba a revelar el oponente la información vital para aquella búsqueda, hasta que de golpe, una feroz lluvia de Plumas Negras bombardeó al Caballero Negro, Allegre de Ballena Negra, matándolo en el acto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Plumas de Cuervo? ¿Quién, por qué?.- Se preguntó Gioca ante aquel nuevo enemigo, quien hacía su entrada en la Iglesia.

\- Hablar demasiado le quita la Belleza a todo, Allegre. Lo que no entiendo es cómo esa técnica de Cáncer terminó contigo, es el colmo de la Torpeza.- Habló una voz cercana, sintiendo decepción de su Camarada de Armas.

\- ¿De dónde viene esa voz?.- Quiso saber Manigoldo y de ahí; Albafica se interpuso.

\- ¡Retrocedan, Manigoldo y Perla!.- Ordenó el peli agua-marina oriental, mientras que disparaba sus "Rosas Negras" y los cristales del Vitroux estallaban y sentado sobre los soportes finos, allí se hallaba el misterioso oponente que venía a dar pelea, sosteniendo una de las Rosas del rival en sus manos y sin olvidarse de las Plumas que continuaban allí.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Perla hacia el rival.

\- No puedo tolerar una imagen tan horrible. Yo, Rusé de Cuervo Negro, hm.- Respondió aquel peli rosa a la pregunta de la Gem, hallándose éste sentado en los soportes finos y rodeado de los Cuervos.

\- ¡Ese Cuervo detuvo tus "Rosas Negras" sin problemas, las "Rosas Pirañas" que destruyen todo a su paso!.- Exclamó Manigoldo con asombro y luego se dirigió hacia su amigo.- Oye, no sabía que hubiera alguien con ese aspecto entre los Caballeros, parece que será un buen combate, ¿no, Albafica?.- Sostuvo el peli azulado con risa, pero su amigo permaneció callado y serio.

\- Jejeje, tu Belleza es mucho más grande de lo que cuentan los rumores, Albafica. Desde hace tiempo que quería conocer a Piscis, porque todas las cosas bellas de este Mundo, están ahí para hacerme brilla y no hay nadie más adecuado que tú para cumplir ese papel. Tu Belleza quebrada me elevará aún más.- Dijo Rusé, hablando con tranquilidad hacia el rival suyo, mientras que sostenía una de las Plumas.

\- Manigoldo, Perla, protejan a Gioca. Yo me encargaré de cerrarle el pico a este Cuervo.- Les encargó Albafica aquella tarea y avanzó hacia el encuentro.

\- Como quieras.- Aceptó Manigoldo aquel deber.

\- Y de paso, Gioca, haré que este Cuervo Psicópata me diga ¡TODO LO QUE QUIERES SABER! ¡"ROSAS DEMONÍACAS REALES"!.- Prometió el peli agua-marina oriental y lanzó su ofensiva contra Rusé.- ¡PRUEBA EL AROMA DEL VENENO DE LAS "ROSAS DEMONÍACAS", CUERVO NEGRO!

\- Jejejeje.- Río el rival, quien estaba en la Cruz, sentado en uno de los costados, burlándose del ataque.- ¡PERO QUÉ TIERNO ERES, ALBAFICA! ¡"DEFENSA DE PLUMAS NEGRAS"!.- Mostró Rusé su verdadera cara y de ahí repelió el golpe.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡EL AROMA SE DISIPÓ!.- Gritó Albafica, asombrado y de ahí era el turno del peli rosa de atacar.

\- Creo que fuiste un poco ingenuo.- Advirtió y apareció junto a aquella "Barrera" de Plumas, las cuales lo protegieron del ataque de Albafica y de ahí lo atrapó.- Si estas Plumas se usan para atacar, pueden hacer trizas al enemigo como si fueran cuchillas y si se usan como defensa, bloquean cualquier sustancia nociva con una Corriente de Aire: Lo cual significa que tus "Rosas Venenosas" no tendrán ningún efecto contra mí.

\- ¡ALBAFICA!.- Gritó Gioca e intentó ayudarlo.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL!.- Le pidió Manigoldo, quien lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es tu amigo, hay que ayudarlo!.- Ordenó Perla, viendo la problemática en sus manos.

\- ¡NO, LA SANGRE QUE CORRE POR SUS VENAS, ES UN VENENO LETAL!. Por eso es que él se aísla, pues tiene miedo de llegar de que dañe a personas inocentes. ¡SI UN CHIQUILLO COMO TÚ TOCA SU SANGRE, MORIRÁ AL INSTANTE!.- Advirtió el peli azulado, contándole esos datos a Perla y a Gioca.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!.- Quedaron ambos helados.-

\- No puede ser, Albafica.- Dijo Gioca con preocupación por el Caballero de Piscis.

\- Sí, he oído que la sangre tóxica de Piscis es muy poderosa. Ahora que tus Rosas quedaron fuera del juego, solo te queda como Arma tu Sangre. Oh, pero pronto eso tampoco será un problema, te llevaré ¡A LA COLINA DEL YOMOTSU!.- Sentenció Rusé con tranquilidad y de ahí, sus Cuervos los transportaron hasta aquel sitio del Inframundo.

Manigoldo les contó de aquel sitio, Perla estaba helada del terror al ver a todas aquellas almas de los fallecidos ir en una extensa fila hacia el Abismo de aquella "Montaña".

\- Fuimos traídos hasta aquí por una fuerza de extracción en nuestras almas: ¡"Ondas Infernales" ejecutadas con una fuerza increíble!.- Contó el Santo de Oro del Gran Cangrejo.

Ahora Rusé tenía el control y se dirigió hacia su rival.

\- Este es el poder de nuestro Don, ahora son Espíritus sin Cuerpos Físicos, es decir que en este lugar, la Sangre Tóxica de Piscis no sirve nada. ¡AHORA SON COMO BEBES SIN BRAZOS NI PIERNAS!. Así que ¡ES HORA DE HACER PEDAZOS ESE ROSTRO!.- Exclamó Rusé, listo para dar el golpe final.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, a pocos centímetros de llegar al objetivo,el Puño de Albafica dio contra el oponente, el cual sintió el calor de aquel golpe y de ahí, terminó por escupir sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó sorprendido el peli rosa y sin poder decir más.

\- No tengo Sangre ni Rosas, pero tengo mis Puños.- Respondió Albafica a su pregunta.

\- Eh, ¿cómo?.- Volvió a preguntar Rusé.

\- Te lo agradezco, me preocupaba manchar con mi sangre a Gioca durante la batalla. Ahora podemos pelear sin preocuparnos por Sangre ni Fragancias.- Sostuvo Albafica, listo para terminar con la pelea.

\- Siempre se preocupa por los demás.- Reconoció Manigoldo aquel lado del joven de Piscis.- Pero ahora que no tiene el obstáculo de la Sangre Tóxica ni de ese Aroma, podrá concentrarse en ser un Guerrero.

\- Je, estás frito, Cuervo.- Sentenció Albafica a su rival, mientras que se veía a una bandada de aquellas aves dirigirse hacia él.

\- ¡CANALLA!.- Gritó Rusé con furia, pero el muchacho se defendió.- ¡¿Lo detuvo...con la cara?!

\- Antes de ponerte la Armadura, Rusé, debes vestir tu Espíritu de Lucha y tu Dignidad.- Finalizó el joven de cabellos agua-marina oriental, respondiendo al ataque del peli rosa.

De ahí, una explosión mandó a volar a Manigoldo, Gioca y Perla de aquel sitio, terminando en otro distinto, quedando solo Albafica para la lucha y sumado a ello, el ataque que el Caballero de Piscis dio contra su rival, comenzó a surtir efecto.

\- ¡Miren!.- Señaló Perla.

\- Ha comenzado a recuperar la consciencia.- Dijo Gioca con asombro.

\- Ah...- Rusé no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de sufrir.- ¡AMO ÁVIDO...PERDÓNEME!.- Pidió clemencia el Caballero Negro Rusé de Cuervo Negro, mientras que otra vez aquellas Llamas Azules lo consumían por completo, haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo y alma.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, las Llamas se intensifican!.- Ordenó Perla de salir de aquel peligro.

\- Jajajaja, tranquila, es increíble, ese "Don" tiende a subestimar a sus Subordinados, ¡vamos a cruzar, Alba, Gioca, Perla! ¡No se separen de mí!.- Les llamó el peli azul, listo para pegar aquel asalto contra la Mansión del rival.

* * *

\- Allegre y Rusé fueron derrotado muy rápido.- Dijo para sí mismo, Don Ávido, mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo con tranquilidad y tenía sus piernas apoyadas contra la mesa.- Jeje, eran más débiles de lo que creí o tal vez el Usuario de la "Energía de la Muerte" es muy bueno, hm, pero y ese niño, no pensé que hubiera sobrevivientes de aquella Isla.- Se detuvo y adquirió una postura seria al respecto.- ¡LA FAMILIA DE LA "ISLA REINA MUERTE", ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR AL QUE FUIMOS CONFINADOS LOS CABALLEROS NEGROS!.- Recordó el sitio en donde fueron arrojados él y sus Camaradas, hasta que un misterioso Portal apareció en aquel Salón, llamando su atención.- Pensé que los había matado a todos. Como sea, pronto se irán también.- Dirigió su mirada hacia aquellas personas.

\- ¡¿Qué tal, Compañero?! ¡Veo que te has estado divirtiendo!.- Ingresó Manigoldo junto a Perla, la cual venía tomada de sus manos, dirigiéndose el primero con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Oh, lo lograste sin morir quemado! Y veo que trajiste a tu amiga para morir aquí.- Le felicitó Don Ávido, mientras que se levantaba de la silla.

\- ¡Claro, aunque no me lo has hecho nada fácil! ¡Jajajajaja, amigo, has roto las "Reglas del Fuego Fatuo"!.- Río Manigoldo y aterrizó junto con Perla sobre la mesa.- Pero fue gracias a ese "Agujero" de "Energía de la Muerte" que pude volver con Perla, aunque fue una técnica sorprendente.- Sostuvo el peli azul.

\- _"No debemos fiarnos de este tipo, siento que nos tiene preparada una sorpresa".-_ Pensó Perla, mientras que tomaba su Lanza de Combate y Ávido llevaba su mano izquierda hasta su rostro.- Manigoldo...te...tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿No están Albafica y Gioca?!.- Se preguntó el joven, mirando hacia todas partes.

\- Eres muy despistado y tu amiga que tuvo que señalarte aquel problema de aquella falta, para ser Discípulo de Sage.- Alegó con una sonrisa burlona, el peli blanco.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Quiso saber Manigoldo con seriedad.

\- ¿No lo entienden. Parece que crees que viniste aquí por tus propios medios, pero fui yo quien los trajo.- Mostró aquella sonrisa llena de burla y con un cigarrillo en su boca, listo para encenderlo.- Envíe a sus amigos a otro lugar, ya los deben de estar recibiendo.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Interrogó Manigoldo y de ahí, Ávido se levantó de su asiento, enciendo el cigarrillo y lanzando un hilo de humo.

\- Yo pelearé contigo, como un Caballero Negro.- Finalizó el peli blanco, dando por comenzada la siguiente ronda de batallas en la Mansión.

* * *

 **Ávido está listo para pelear, Manigoldo y Perla darán su parte para derrotarlo, sin embargo, no será tarea fácil y por otra parte, Gioca y Albafica están en otra parte de la Mansión y con ello se revelará un secreto en la historia de aquel muchacho, ¿cuál será?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Por cierto, les vengo a anunciar que, de lo que queda de este año, no sacaré ningún One-Shot de Loudcest de "The Loud House", el año que viene sí, esto es debido a que no tengo ideas, por el momento, además de que el año que viene estrenaré la secuela de "Te amo", fic de Lincoln-Luna y con sus hijos como protagonistas junto a los otros. También iré finalizando el "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", actualizaré "Herederas Senshi" (estas dos en Wattpad) y hacia Julio del 2019 re-escribiré el "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", al final, el "Vento Loud" se queda como estaba.**

 **Eso es todo, nos estamos viendo en los últimos capítulos de este Gaiden y de ahí seguiremos con el resto (Virgo, Libra, Capricornio, Tauro, Altar (Por Hakurei), Cáncer (Por Sage), Géminis y Aries), así que no se los vayan a perder, cuídense y les deseo a todos un buen Jueves de mi parte, en especial para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 junto a Profesor Franco M. Romano.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** Deambulaba perdido por aquellos extensos y oscuros pasillos de la Mansión de Don Ávido, mientras que éste estaba peleando contra Manigoldo y Perla, Gioca junto con Tonto, su mono capuchino, se hallaban buscando a Albafica de Piscis, pero en aquellos "laberintos" era fácil perderse.

\- ¡Manigoldo, Albafica, Señorita Perla! ¡¿Adónde se habrán ido?!.- Se preguntaba Gioca, mientras que más preguntas venían a su mente, sobre todo de su Pasado, su procedencia, ¿de dónde era? ¿a qué se refería Allegre con respecto de que _"no podía dejarlo vivo"_? ¿De qué se trataba todo este asunto?. Tenía miedo, estaba herido, lastimado, el polvo de la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu se hacía presente en sus prendas. Aún quedaban preguntas, sobre todo lo que Allegre había dicho y esa imagen con las palabras de amenaza y temor que sentía aquel sujeto asesinado por Rusé. Deambulaba como si fuera un sonámbulo por los pasillos, no podía ver ni encontrarse con nadie, tomando las paredes como "Soporte", sin embargo, uno no sabe lo que puede toparse a la vuelta de la esquina, sea bueno o malo, pero en este caso, eso dependería del destino mismo, ya que en aquella esquina, cuando Gioca giró se encontró con una misteriosa Máscara, la cual le resultaba familiar, atrayendo al mismo personaje, pero de ahí, comenzaron a oírse pasos que venían desde el lado Oeste del pasillo.

\- Es la Máscara que vigilaba y mantenía bajo control a los Caballeros Negros y a sus Armaduras, en la Isla que está debajo del Ecuador, la "Isla de la Reina Muerte".- Habló aquella sombra, la cual comenzaba a mostrarse, poco a poco, al pasar frente a una de las ventanas donde el Sol empezaba a iluminarlo y revelar sus ropas elegantes, ese tono tan "tranquilo", con sus brazos en su espalda y un paso bastante "pacífico".- Nosotros exterminamos al hombre que la protegía y a su familia y nos llevamos la Máscara, sin embargo, parece que hubo una fuga.- Dijo y tras detenerse, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿Una fuga? ¿De qué está...? ¡¿Asesinaron a toda su familia?!.- Preguntó Gioca, con un tanto de nerviosismo en su voz al estar frente a frente con aquel sujeto.

\- Pero claro, en ese entonces tú eras un bebe: Yo maté a toda tu familia, yo, Yudo de Perro Negro, pero me alegra de que tú sigas con vida, porque quiero pedirte un favor.- Se auto-identificó aquel peli negro, llevando su mano izquierda a su rostro, viéndose la imagen de aquel animal salvaje por detrás con una mirada fría, despiadada y de ahí le encargaba ese "recado".- Quiero que rompas esa Máscara, al parecer, solo la familia de la "Isla Reina Muerte" puede hacerlo.

\- _"Ya veo, entonces con esta Máscara podría vencerlo".-_ Pensó Gioca en ese momento, teniendo un buen plan en mente.

\- Más te vale no hacer tonterías. Esa Máscara ya perdió el poder que solía tener.- Advirtió Yudo de manera "tranquila" hacia el joven.

\- _"¡¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?!.-_ Quiso saber el muchacho, aterrado.

\- Yo domino la Lectura de las Mentes, puedo ver lo que estás pensando y hasta lo mucho que has estado engañando a tu corazón. Si, por ejemplo ¡sé que has estado viviendo ocultando el hecho de que eres una chica!.- Reveló aquella técnica, Yudo y de ahí, destruyó las prendas masculinas de aquel "joven", mostrando quién era en realidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Gioca, cercado por aquel enemigo.

\- Ante mí, todas las mentiras se disipan, en estos momentos, tu corazón grita _"ya basta, no quiero seguir con esto"._ Hazle caso, tú eres más importante que un objeto que permaneció con esa familia que ni siquiera recuerdas. Vamos, rómpela, si lo haces, podrás volver a tu vida normal.- Yudo iba por un camino de "apriete", de que Gioca cumpliera su cometido, de que pudiera destruir su voluntad.

\- _"Gh...¿mi vida normal?. Ya no me importa. Igual, no tengo opción, nací para que me sucedieran estas cosas y tengo la fuerza para oponerme...¿no tengo opción?"_. ¡NO, YA NO PUEDO CON ESO!.- Se reveló la joven contra Yudo, quien se negó a cumplir con su "recado".- ¡JAMÁS OBEDECERÉ A NADIE DE USTEDES, IDIOTAS!.- Se burló ella del peli negro moreno.

\- Qué niña tan tonta.- Dijo Yudo y de ahí le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Por la mente de la chica, ella veía a Manigoldo y a Perla, aquellos sentimientos de Camaradería y las enseñanzas que el Santo de Oro de Cáncer le había enseñado sobre la vida y sobre los Milagros que se podrían hacer. Así que fue el momento de hacerlo, tomó la Máscara y se la puso en su rostro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Se preguntó Yudo, horrorizado, mientras que aquel poder lo destruía y caía al piso, haciendo que su Armadura perdiera el color. Con ello vinieron los recuerdos, sí aquellos mismos que estaban inconclusos, ahora se completaba el rompe-cabezas, ya no estaba más nublado, todo se había despejado y con ello se veían escenas del escape de la "Isla Reina Muerte" cuando llegaron los traidores al Santuario, masacrando, incendiando y destruyendo todo a su paso, cuando fue encontrada por unos pescadores y el comienzo de su vida en Venecia. Ahora todo estaba completo.-

Pero aún no terminaba la pelea, ya que, de golpe, Yudo, quien se creía que había muerto, se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡TÚ ESTABAS TIRADO EN EL SUELO!.- Gritó la chica, horrorizada de ver a su oponente vivo.

\- No puedo creer que la Máscara haya recuperado su poder ahora, los tomé a la ligera a ti como a esa Máscara, si eres un peligro, nosotros después de todo, ¡PERO PRIMERO, TE MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO, PUEDO LEER TU MENTE, ABSTENTE DE HACER IDIOTECES!.- Exclamó Yudo, listo para asestar el golpe mortal contra Gioca, pero fue detenido por una Rosa que atravesó su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa y sintiendo un horrible dolor punzante, igual que una Espada al atravesar a su enemigo.- Gh...¡¿Qué?!...- Se giró y solo pudo sentir como el terror le invadía de a poco.- Esto es...¡¿ACASO ES UNA ROSA BLANCA?!.

\- Así es, la "Rosa Sangrienta" ataca directo al corazón de su enemigo, una vez clavada en tu cuerpo, absorberá toda la sangre de tu corazón, hasta que todos los Pétalos se tiñan de rojo.- Hizo su entrada Albafica de Piscis, caminando en dirección hacia Yudo.

\- Imposible...tú deberías estar con Laimargos.- Se negó el peli negro en creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Ese Glotón fue víctima de mi Rosa.- Respondió el joven peli agua-marina oriental, de forma seria.

* * *

Y estaba en lo cierto, en uno de los Salones de la Mansión, allí yacía muerto, rodeado de la destrucción causada por la pelea, el Caballero Laimargos de Héracles Negro, quien cayó fácilmente por la mano de Albafica.

* * *

\- ¡En este momento, la Rosa que tiene en su pecho debe estar totalmente roja!.- Teorizó el muchacho.

\- ¡MI...MISERABLE!.- Fue lo último que balbuceó el Caballero Yudo de Perro Negro, quien cayó muerto contra el piso, también por el ataque de Albafica.

Gioca se alegró de volverlo a ver a aquel joven, el cual se sorprendió de descubrir que ella era una chica y que quiso abrazarlo, darle las gracias, pero él le detuvo el paso, sabia bien del tema de su Sangre Tóxica, por lo que obedeció; pero pronto, después de unas risas, ella volvió al tema principal.

\- Albafica, rápido, debemos encontrar a Manigoldo y a Perla, de seguro están con el Don de "Nero".- Pidió ella.

\- Sí.- Acató el muchacho con seriedad y se pusieron en marcha, sin saber que Ávido los estaba vigilando.

* * *

\- ¿De qué te ríes?.- Preguntó Perla hacia aquel hombre, el cual mostraba una sonrisa bastante socarrona y burlona.

\- Vencieron a Laimargos y a Yudo.- Respondió el peli blanco a la pregunta de la Crystal Gem, mientras que cerraba los ojos, no le importaba que sus Subordinados, sus Lacayos o Sirvientes cayeran en combate, no valía la pena, eran "madera para quemar", inútiles como lo había sido Allegre y de ahí, se encendió un cigarrillo.- Está bien, de cualquier forma no servían más para extender la Organización.- Dio su respuesta bastante tranquilo y luego se levantó de la silla.- Por lo que veo, sus amigos intentan llegar hasta aquí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?. Por supuesto que llegarán hasta aquí y pagarás todos tus crímenes, Ávido.- Advirtió Perla, pero eso no le importaba al peli blanco, el cual arrojó las cenizas de su cigarrillo contra el piso.

Éste no pensaba en rendirse tan fácil, no, todo lo contrario, pronto, el rival les terminó por mostrar la carta más aterradora que tenía por jugar en ese "Juego del Destino" y el cual era la "Materialización de su Poder": Pronto, toda la "Mansión de Nero" comenzó a resplandecer de aquel color tan familiar, tan característico y recordatorio del Usuario de la "Energía de la Muerte", cosa que dejó aterrados a Manigoldo y a Perla, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, pero allí estaba todo el poder del enemigo.

\- Esto...¡NO ES POSIBLE!.- Gritó el peli azul, sorprendido.

\- Dime que hay un plan para poder derrotarlo.- Pidió Perla, la cual había saltado a los brazos del joven Caballero de Cáncer.

\- La Mansión puede cambiar de forma, ella me obedece a mi voluntad.- Respondió Ávido, de forma tranquila, caminando frente a ellos dos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, TÚ SOLO TE DEDICAS A JUNTAR DINERO, BASTARDO CODICIOSO!.- Se burló Manigoldo del joven peli blanco, el cual se volteó y sonrió malvadamente.

\- Es cierto, el dinero representa el lujo de este Mundo. ¿Saben qué sería eso en el Mundo de los Muertos?! ¡¿NO CREEN QUE AGARRARLAS CON AMBAS MANOS ES EL VERDADERO SÍMBOLO DEL PODER Y DE LA RIQUEZA!. Pero ni tú ni tu amiga lo entenderían, pues fuiste castrado por Sage y tú, Perla, tú eres solo una Marioneta de tu Rose Cuarzo, nada más que eso, ellos no conocen la ambición.- Se burló Ávido de ellos dos, Perla estaba lista para atacarlo con su Lanza de Combate, no iba a tolerar un insulto ni mucho menos una falta de respeto hacia ella, hacia su Líder, pero Manigoldo le detuvo.

\- Oye, espera, sí, Mi Maestro puede ser un viejo aburrido, ¡PERO AL MENOS NO TIENE EXCESOS RIDÍCULOS COMO TÚ!.- Redobló el peli azul sus burlas hacia el peli blanco.

\- Es verdad, ¡Tú eres solo una carga, una molestia que encima nunca conocerás lo que es el amor, solo vives de lo material, Ávido!.- Exclamó Perla, dando en el blanco.

\- Jajajaja, muy bien, amiga.- Le felicitó Manigoldo, pero cuando iba a chocar los cinco, Perla no pensaba hacerlo, por el motivo de que eso era bastante "infantil".- Agh, de seguro tú fuiste la Maestra de Sage en el Pasado, si sigues siendo así tan aburrida, quedarás como él.- Se burló el muchacho de su amiga.

\- ¡JA, POR ESO ES QUE SAGE ES ABURRIDO Y LO MISMO VA PARA TU ROSE CUARZO!.- Sentenció Ávido y de ahí, tras arrojar las cenizas contra la mesa, una fuerte "ráfaga" arrojó a Manigoldo y a Perla por los aires, pero el primero la protegió con su cuerpo, tomándola y siendo su "Escudo".

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES LA "SEPULTURA DE ALMAS"?! ¡¿ENTONCES...ESE CIGARRO?!.- Quiso saber el joven, quien protegía a la chica.

\- ¡EXACTO, ESTE CIGARRO TAMBIÉN ESTÁ HECHO DE ALMAS!.- Respondió Ávido, adelantándose al rival.

\- ¡YA NO LO ESTARÁ HECHO!.- Gritó Perla, pero cuando lanzó su Lanza de Combate, éste falló, ya que el peli blanco fue bastante ágil en evadirlo y quedó atravesando la mesa.

Pronto, cuando terminó el "tornado" de poder, ambos cayeron sobre la mesa, hundiendo la misma y quedaron rodeados de las Monedas que lanzó Ávido por los aires.

\- Como bien sabrás, el "Fuego Fatuo Azul" es una técnica que utiliza lo Espiritual como si fuera carbón, pero la "Sepultura de Almas" provoca explosiones, usando lo Espiritual como Pólvora: En otras palabras, toda esta Mansión está hecha de Pólvora, ¡no tienen adónde huir! ¡SOLO PUEDEN RETORCERSE DEL DOLOR!.- Les explicó Ávido y de ahí volvió a la carga, esta vez con mucha más violencia que la anterior oleada de ataques.

\- _"¡¿LA MANSIÓN ES SU PÓLVORA?! ¡ESTE SUJETO ESTÁ LOCO!. Pero...parece que este imbécil se está olvidando de un detalle".-_ Pensó Manigoldo y cuando se levantó junto con Perla, se preparó para iniciar la contra-ofensiva.- ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN USUARIO DE LA "ENERGÍA DE LA MUERTE", ENTONCES YO TAMBIÉN LO USARÉ: "ENERGÍA DE LA MUERTE", "SEPULTURA DE ALMAS"!.- Exclamó y de ahí lanzó su contra-ataque, pero nada resultó como lo planeó.- ¡NO, MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDO HACERLO. LA CODICIA DE ESTE HOMBRE ES PODEROSA POR SÍ MISMA!.

\- ¡PERO MIRA, SI A TI TE HAN SACADO LOS COLMILLOS, NI SIQUIERA PUEDES USAR ESE PODER EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA!. Solo eres un Hablador, fue demasiado fácil.- Festejó Ávido y viendo que sus oponentes estaban "derrotados"; decidió retirarse de allí, pero aún no terminaba el encuentro.

\- Alto ahí, amigo, jejeje, todavía no termino de jugar contigo, pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus técnicas, ¡vamos, juega con nosotros un poco más!.- Le desafió el Caballero Dorado, levantándose de entre los escombros del Comedor junto a Perla.

\- De acuerdo, ¡hasta que no quede nada de ustedes!.- Aceptó el peli blanco el "segundo round", reanudando la misma.

* * *

 **La Batalla de la Mansión "Nero" todavía está lejos de concluir, Manigoldo y Perla están listos para iniciar el segundo round y con ello, derrotar a Don Ávido, quien ya tenido las bajas de sus Subordinados, pero ¿qué trucos tendrá este traidor al Santuario?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, el cual será el final de este Gaiden y de ahí pasaremos al siguiente, el cual es con El Cid de Capricornio y...jejeje, el que lo acompañará será sorpresa para el capítulo final del Gaiden de Manigoldo, Perla y Albafica, así que estén preparados, si puedo, hacia este Lunes o Martes empiezo con éste mismo, así que estén atentos.**

 **Un saludo para todos los seguidores, en especial para lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96, RCurrent y JorElRomano, nos estamos viendo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **También les deseo un buen inicio de semana para todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:** La Batalla de la Mansión Nero no estaba por terminar, Manigoldo tenía un plan, él no se iba a dar por vencido en ningún momento; estaba decidido, por su fuerte determinación y coraje, en derrotar a Ávido del Altar cuanto antes, no lo dejaría escaparse ni irse de forma intocable. Sabía ahora que aquella Mansión era el "Arsenal", el "polvorín" de su rival, así que las cosas tenían que tomar un rumbo distinto a partir de ahora. Perla, por su parte, observaba la confrontación de miradas que su amigo y el peli blanco tenían, mientras que recuperaba su Lanza de Combate.

\- ¿Qué tendrás planeado, Manigoldo?.- Preguntó ella al peli azul.

\- Ya lo verás.- Le prometió éste, pero esa promesa era algo que la ponía en un "Estado de Alerta" por lo que podría hacer su amigo, éste, aún estando muy herido, no se rendía y contaba con algún truco o carta bajo la manga.

\- ¡Eres bueno como tu amiga!.- Le felicitó Ávido a su oponente, llamando la atención de Perla.

\- Sí, tienes razón, creo que yo no tengo las agallas para hacer estallar este lugar con todos nosotros adentro.- Sostuvo el chico, bastante tranquilo en su voz, mientras que su poder iba encendiéndose.- ¡Pero eso no significa que tenga mis manos atadas, sin todas las almas aquí presente, quedarás desnudo. Así que prepárate! ¡Perla!.- Exclamó el peli azul, tomando a la chica y ésta se iba poniendo nerviosa ante la situación, ya que comenzaba a formarse aquel clásico "tornado" de Manigoldo.-

\- ¡Ahhhhh, esto se va a poner feo!.- Gritó la joven peli naranja, aterrada.- ¡¿No me digas qué...?!

\- ¡Así es! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Respondió Manigoldo a su pregunta y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual parecía despertar temor dentro de Ávido, pero eso duró pocos segundos, por lo que volvió a ponerse arriba del pedestal.

\- ¡Eres patético!.- Respondió, repeliendo el ataque.

\- ¡¿De volvió todas las almas que había levantado?!.- Se preguntó el Caballero Dorado con furia y mirando a su oponente.

\- ¡Con la fuerza que tienes, ahora no puedes manipular a tantas almas; además, ellos están conectados a este lugar por medio de mi Cosmos, no se irán fácilmente, pero está bien, jugaré con ustedes!.- Alegó Ávido con burla y superioridad en su voz, pero aceptando seguir con el duelo.

Fue entonces que, flotando en el aire y terminando delante del peli blanco, apareció un reconocido objeto.

\- ¡Esa es la Armadura de Altar, no puede ser! ¡¿Existe una Armadura Negra de Altar?!.- Quedó Manigoldo sorprendido de verla allí.

\- Así es, esta es la Armadura que viste el Consejero del Patriarca, es decir, la "Armadura del Perdedor".- Le explicó Ávido, mientras que su cuerpo era protegido por aquel objeto que se unía a él.

\- Sí, esa Armadura parece real, pero ¿"Armadura del Perdedor"?.- Le cuestionó el peli azul con una sonrisa burlona a su oponente.- Hasta donde sé, Altar es muy poderoso, no solo no es un perdedor, sino que incluso es más fuerte que el Patriarca.- Corrigió aquella ofensa que Ávido había dicho con anterioridad, viéndose una imagen de cierto Caballero y hermano de Sage, de cuando era joven.

\- Es cierto, Hakurei es muy fuerte, pero ese Anciano es un perdedor; ¡a pesar de tener ese poder, no fue capaz de hacerse del Trono del Patriarca ni de esa Armadura Dorada!.- Sentenció Ávido, ya listo y acorazado, mientras que todo el lugar temblaba.- ¿Por modestia, resignación o quizá pereza?! ¡Todas son excusas; perdió ante su hermano menor y se retiró al Lejano Jamir para reparar Armaduras y ser miserable!.- Continuó el albino con su campaña de burlas, viéndose escenas de la Torre de Jamir y de los dos hermanos gemelos, incluyendo de Hakurei y la labor que éste cumplía.- Jejeje y ese Anciano quería que yo lo sucediera como Altar, yo jamás he buscado poder para servirle a alguien más: ¡YO USO MI PODER PARA MI PROPIO BENEFICIO!.- Exclamó, dejando a Manigoldo helado por esas palabras tan crueles y malvadas, revelando su verdadero objetivo y plan maestro.

\- ¡Eres un demente, ¿cómo puedes tener un corazón tan frío y cruel?!.- Preguntó Perla con bronca ante semejante acto de maldad que irradiaba Ávido en esos momentos.

No hubo respuesta, ante aquella demostración de poder, Perla y Manigoldo fueron lanzados por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, quebrando el mismo.

\- Jajajaja.- Río Manigoldo hacia su oponente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Auch, esa caída fue más dura que la anterior.- Quiso saber Perla, mientras que ambos rivales estaban cara a cara.

\- ¡Ohhh, qué dolor!.- Se burló el peli azul.

\- ¿Por qué esa mirada ausente?. Tu amiga está más asustada que un ratón: El juego terminó, los haré pedazos a ambos y los enviaré devuelta al Santuario, ¡sería fantástico ver las caras de esos dos Ancianos!.- Sostuvo con superioridad, Ávido, mostrando su plan hacia ellos.

\- Jajajajaja, ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA VER ESO, PERO DEBERÍAS TENER MIEDO! ¿No lo sabes?.- Le "apoyó" Manigoldo su idea, para después burlarse.

Esa pregunta lo dejó sin palabras al rival, algo estaba pasando, de vuelta ese poder, esa demostración que no podía ser domada, el peli azul tomó a Perla de las manos, mientras que emergía toda su energía, la cual llegaba hasta la chica, quien sentía lo mismo, esa vida, ese Universo delante de sus ojos y todo proviniendo de un Humano.

\- Yo entiendo cómo piensas, para ti, todas las vidas son una basura, no importa lo larga que sean, lo más importante es vivirlas para uno mismo, detestaría tener la vida que tienen esos Ancianos. Estoy seguro de que yo habría dicho lo mismo cuando era un niño malcriado.- Dijo y de ahí mostró esa sonrisa que superaba a la de Ávido y que revelaba la verdad.- Pero ¿nadie te enseñó que la vida es un Universo?.- Lanzó aquella pregunta crucial del "Cuestionario".

\- ¡TÚ!.- El grito de Ávido salió ahogado.

\- ¡ESOS ANCIANOS SON UNOS GUERREROS ESPARTANOS Y ME ENSEÑARON A NO DESPERDICIAR LA VIDA!.- Exclamó Manigoldo y alzando su dedo de la mano izquierda, provocó que todas las Almas salieran de la Mansión, superando el poder de Ávido, quien intentaba frenarlos a como dé lugar.

\- ¡GH! ¡QUÉ PESADO Y PERSISTENTE!.- Bramó el peli blanco con furia y apretando los dientes.

\- ¡MANIGOLDO, DEBES RESISTIR, ESPERA!.- Pidió Perla y lo tomó con fuerza, haciendo un "Puente" con su cuerpo, logrando unirse al poder del Caballero Dorado de Cáncer.

\- ¡LA UNIÓN DE ESA GEMA CON ÉL...ME ESTÁN EMPUJANDO!.- Observó el cambio de papeles que ahora enfrentaba, el peli blanco.

\- Je, Altar Negro, ¡todo el Mundo vive para sí mismo, no creas que olvidaré la burla que le has dicho a la Señorita Perla! ¡Ha llegado la hora de que pagues todos tus crímenes! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Sentenció Manigoldo y de ahí lanzó una segunda ofensiva más potente contra su rival.- Los fuertes, los débiles, los Ancianos, tú, Perla y yo, todos vivimos tratando de hacer brillar nuestras miserables vidas, ¡QUE NO ESTÁN AHÍ PARA QUE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ JUEGUE CON ELLAS!.

\- ¡INSOLENTES!.- Estalló Ávido de la furia y procedió a atacar.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Aumentaron Perla y Manigoldo aquel poder.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTE SUJETO Y ESA GEMA EN VERDAD ENVIARÁN A TODAS LAS ALMAS DE ESTA MANSIÓN AL MÁS ALLÁ?!.- Se preguntó Ávido, mientras que el temblor aumentaba su intensidad y ya podía ver como caían el polvo, estallaban los cristales de las manos y se producían grietas en todo el edificio.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La Mansión se está derrumbando?!.- Quiso saber Gioca con asombro.

\- No, no se está derrumbando, está desapareciendo, como si hubieran quitado aquello que la mantenía.- Corrigió Albafica.

\- ¿Almas?.- Preguntó la chica al Caballero Dorado de Piscis.

No hubo respuesta, en aquellos momentos, los temblores se hicieron más severos y eso llevó a que la chica cayera al piso, a los pies de Albafica.

\- ¡Gioca!.- Gritó éste con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien...- Dijo ella, mirando hacia el techo que se había desplomado y ahora estaban bajo la luz de las Estrellas y la Luna.

* * *

\- El dinero se queda aquí y las almas van al Paraíso o al Infierno, tanto el dinero como la vida son cosas con las que no se debe jugar. El Mundo no está para satisfacer tu codicia, Compañero.- Sentenció Manigoldo hacia el abatido Ávido, el cual yacía sobre el suelo, mientras que el terremoto finalizaba.

* * *

Bajo un sitio oscuro, negro como la propia noche, allí yacía Ávido, una mirada perdida estaba dibujada en su rostro, en ese sitio no tenía poder, no tenía control, no tenía a sus Agentes, a sus Subordinados, todos estaban muertos: Laimargos, Rusé, Allegre y Yudo, todos habían caído en combate y fueron asesinados por su propio poder para evitar que hablaran de más. El dinero se le iba de las manos, estaba solo y delante de toda esa Oscuridad, un reconocido artefacto se movía hacia él.

\- No solo el dinero, sino también las almas se van de mis manos, ese Cáncer y su amiga lo lograron, pero está bien, solo tengo que volver a juntar todo. No importa...cuánto odio deba generar.- Dijo, viéndose sin salida, pero de allí, en medio de toda la Oscuridad, aparecía aquel artefacto, el cual provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Ávido.- Hm, la "Máscara de la Isla Reina Muerte", ¿acaso viniste por mí? ¿Traes contigo el odio de aquellos que asesiné?.- Preguntó y la tomó, poniéndose la misma sobre su rostro.

\- Je, tanto el camino del Bien como del Mal terminan llevándote a la Iluminación, ahora tú, ¿qué es lo que ves, Ávido?.- Escuchó aquella voz que lo dejó helado y delante suyo, sosteniendo la Máscara, allí estaba Hakurei del Altar, su Antiguo Maestro.

\- Jajajaja, ¿todavía te ves como mi Maestro Hakurei? ¿Vienes a guiar a tu Discípulo que se desvió del camino?.- Preguntó burlonamente, tras salir de aquel "trance".

\- Je, sería arrogante que un Hombre pretendiera guiar a otro.- Respondió y volvió a dejarlo sin palabras.- ¡Al final, el que elige el camino es uno mismo!. Tú elegiste un camino contrario al mío, ¡te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué viste al caer en la Oscuridad?!.- Interrogó el Maestro al Discípulo.

\- ¡Satisfacción!.- Fue su respuesta final.

\- Infeliz.- Se lamentó Hakurei con bronca.

\- Desde un principio, ser un Caballero no fue para mí, aún si volviera a nacer, de nuevo tomaría ese camino.- Reveló otro dato importante.

\- Así que guiar es arrogante, ya veo.- Dijo el peli blanco.

\- ¡EN EFECTO, TÚ NO HAS TENIDO NINGÚN TIPO DE INFLUENCIA EN MÍ!.- Exclamó con asco hacia su Maestro.

\- ¡ÁVIDO!.- Gritó Hakurei.

\- ¡TÚ NO ME DISTE NADA!. Nada.- Fue su respuesta final, mientras que se alejaba de aquel sitio, provocando que Hakurei lo mirara con severidad y decepción.

* * *

Allí terminó Ávido, en la Colina del Yomotsu, encontrándose nuevamente con Manigoldo, Perla y los demás.

\- ¡Je, así que fuiste terco y te quedaste aquí!. Pero éste es el final, ¡PAGARÁS POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO EN ESTE MUNDO, FRENTE A GIOCA Y LA MÁSCARA!.- Exclamó el muchacho, listo para terminar con lo que faltaba.

\- Ahora solo está tu alma, fue arrancada de tu cuerpo por mis "Ondas Infernales" unidas a la Lanza de Perla como un "Báculo" y el impacto también dejó tu alma muy lastimada.- Observó, pero el rival no parecía estar preocupado, se lo hallaba muy tranquilo, sereno, fresco, sacando de su abrigo un cigarrillo.- Je, pues yo veo que estás igual, tu alma se estremece después de nuestro combate. Tu intento de vengar a esa niña terminará siendo tu perdición.- Dijo con burla.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Eres tú el que va a caer.- Redobló Perla la apuesta.

\- No entiendes, nosotros no somos tus únicos enemigos, vamos sé que puedes escuchar.- Alegó Manigoldo y detuvo a Ávido, caminando un poco hacia él, hasta quedar a unos centímetros, mientras que los muertos atrapaban al enemigo.- Ese montón de voces llenas de odio hacia ti, todos ellos fueron forzados a formar parte de tu Mansión: Su Resentimiento es tanto que no pueden ir al Cielo ni al Infierno, ¡no hasta que nosotros te mandemos al Infierno!.- Señaló el Caballero Dorado.

\- Jejeje.- Río Ávido, aún estando atrapado por los enemigos.- ¿No pueden ir a ningún lado por mi culpa? ¡PERO QUÉ DÉBILES!.- Se burló Ávido y de ahí se preparó para el último round, un tercero para terminar con todo.- ¡ENTONCES YO LOS HARÉ DESAPARECER AHORA MISMO!.- Exclamó y tras liberarse, empezó a incendiar a aquellos muertos vivientes.

\- ¡TODAS LAS ALMAS ESTÁN ARDIENDO!.- Gritó Gioca, aterrorizada.

\- Este tipo es un demente, espero que podamos tener un plan para vencerlo, ¿no?.- Preguntó Perla, viendo como las llamas se elevaban hacia los Cielos de la Colina del Yomotsu.

\- Me divertí mucho gracias a ellos, ¡USANDO MI FUERZA Y MIS TÉCNICAS!.- Exclamó Ávido con aires de victoria, teniendo el fuego detrás suyo.

\- ¡WAAHHH!.- Gritó Gioca, presa del pánico.

\- ¡No te tenemos mido, estás derrotado!.- Bramó Perla con valentía.

\- En verdad estás muy enfermo, ¡PERO ESTÁ BIEN, LE PONDREMOS FIN A TU EXISTENCIA!.- Exclamó Manigoldo y se lanzó al ataque con la Gema.

\- ¡JAAAAH!.- Gritaron ambos rivales.

Otra vez esa sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Ávido.

\- ¿Te sientes satisfecho?.- Preguntó el Caballero Dorado, mientras que el rival era lanzado hacia el Abismo Oscuro de la Colina del Yomotsu.

\- Sí.- Respondió con orgullo, sin remordimientos ni lamentarse de nada, sacándose el cigarrillo de su boca, mostrando que, aún en la derrota y muerte, él seguía mandando.- ¡SEGUIRÉ DISFRUTANDO EN EL INFIERNO!.- Exclamó y se vio una imagen de Hakurei y luego de Sage como Patriarca y su hermano a su lado.- Maestro, yo quería demostrarte que al tener el poder que tú tienes, puedes poseer todas las riquezas que desees, quería mostrarte que, si yo pude, tú sin dudas podrás. ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO ES! ¡WAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, el Don de la Mafia y Caballero Ávido del Altar Negro, mientras que desaparecía ante la vista de todos los presentes, riéndose como nunca en su vida.

\- Se estaba riendo.- Dijo Gioca, mirando hacia el Abismo.

\- Sea como sea, vivió como él quiso.- Expuso Perla aquellas palabras que describían a la perfección a Ávido.- Pero...uffff, qué sujeto más siniestro.- Dio ella su "calificación" sobre el enemigo.

\- ¡Eso no quita que ocasión muchos problemas!. Pero yo no puedo odiar a esa clase de personas.- Sostuvo Manigoldo, girándose hacia la niña.

\- Y me lo dices a mí, pero sí, igual que ustedes, él vivió su vida sin titubear.- Finalizó ella con tranquilidad en su voz.

* * *

Pasaron los días y con ello, venía la hora de volver para el Santuario, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Manigoldo, ya que deseaba quedarse un tiempo más en Venecia para disfrutar de la ciudad y su gente, pero órdenes eran órdenes y se tenía que regresar, sin rechistar ni cuestionar.

\- Bueno, al menos Perla pudo disfrutar bastante de las peleas.- Sostuvo con gracia el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Para tu información, casi muero allí, varias veces y tú vienes a decirme que lo disfruté, ¡ja!, espera sentado, la próxima vez ni pienso hacerlo, no volveré a la Colina del Yomotsu nunca más.- Exclamó la muchacha con furia, cosa que hacía reír al peli azul.- Aunque fue bueno que termináramos esta misión, eso sí.- Sostuvo ella con un tono dulce en su voz.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero, Manigoldo, ¿estás seguro de que traes la Máscara contigo?.- Intervino Albafica, quien preguntaba por el artefacto.- Debemos devolverla a la "Isla de la Reina Muerte".

\- ¡Cierra la boca, ya te dije que sí, Albafica!. Te pareces a los Ancianos.- Dijo el peli azul con un tanto de molestia al ver que le repetían las cosas.

\- Me sorprende lo despegada que resultó ser Gioca, le pedimos la Máscara y nos la dio sin más.- Observó Albafica aquella postura de la joven, mientras que emprendían el viaje de regreso al Santuario.

\- Y ni siquiera vino a despedirse.- Añadió Manigoldo con seriedad, hasta que chocó con una cierta conocida, la cual venía acompañada.- ¡OIGAN, MOCOSOS, ESO FUE MUY DESCARADO!.- Exclamó con bronca, mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡Jejeje, parece que cerré con Broche de Oro!.- Exclamó Gioca con aires de victoria, sosteniendo una bolsa con dinero, la cual pertenecí al peli azul.- Gracias, Manigoldo, Albafica y Perla, iré a visitar esa Máscara por mis propios medios.- Agradeció Gioca, para después despedirse de ellos y dirigirse con sus amigos para continuar con aquel "trabajo" que tenían como carteristas.- Ya lo decidí y cuando eso suceda, no perderé la oportunidad de ir a visitarlos a los tres.- ¡Entonces seré una mujer hermosa y saldré contigo!.- Dijo ella aquellas palabras hacia el Santo de Oro, el cual se sintió un tanto avergonzado por eso, mientras que los amigos de Gioca, los cuales estaban sentados en unas escaleras, se reían.-

\- ¿Eh? ¡No digas tonterías!.- Exclamó con "indignación", para después, mientras que reiniciaban el viaje de regreso, éste se dirigió con unas palabras de futuro encuentro.- ¡Te estaremos esperando, Gioca!.- Prometió él, mientras que caminaba junto a Perla y Albafica, rumbo para Atenas, Grecia.

La misión había terminado y con ello, la victoria sobre los enemigos fue triunfante.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Manigoldo de Cáncer, Perla y Albafica de Piscis**

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo, terminamos esta aventura, Pero todavía queda mucho más por descubrir, ¿qué clase de historias siguen de ahora en adelante?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Próximo Gaiden: El Cid de Capricornio y...todos ustedes se están preguntando y han esperado muchísimo quién es la será su compañera durante el Torneo de Espadas, ¿dije "compañera"?. Sí, así es, les revelo el nombre de la que estará con El Cid en dicho evento: Kelly, personaje perteneciente a "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal".**

 **¿Por qué decidí ponerla?. Es un personaje, además de tierno, valiente y con un buen manejo de la espada, así que pensé que podría ser una buena Camarada de Armas del El Cid durante aquel Torneo de Espadas, así que a prepararse para el próximo Gaiden.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para lady-saintiasailor (Segundo homenaje para vos, amiga :3 y ahora se viene el tercero), FreedomGundam96 y Profesor Franco M. Romano, nos estamos viendo y hasta el próximo arco de aventuras.**

 **Cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:** **Tal y como prometí, aquí está mi "Regalo de Nochebuena-Navidad 2018":**

 **Gaiden de El Cid de Capricornio y Kelly**

 **Como verán, Kelly es una de las protagonistas de "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal", en donde expliqué los motivos de su participación en este arco. Además de ello, especifico que todos los derechos reservados para ambas series y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¡Felices Fiestas 2018 de mi parte!.**

* * *

Allí estaba aquella ciudad, ¿cómo era su nombre?, ¿de dónde había surgido?. Ella no lo sabía, pero durante su viaje por aquella Dimensión, aquel Universo, le llamaba bastante la atención todos los aspectos, sobre todo la vestimenta y los hombres rudos que iban a hacia esa ciudad antigua para participar de un "Torneo de Espadas". Podían verse a muchos jóvenes y adultos musculosos, listos para estar allí, disfrutar del gran evento, sin embargo, aquella muchacha no se dio cuenta, por aquellos momentos, en donde iba a vivir un gran día que nunca iba a olvidar.

\- Wow, desearía que las chicas estuvieran aquí para verlo.- Dijo la muchacha, la cual poseía, como característica principal, un voluminoso cabello color menta verde que se extiende mas allá de sus rodillas y es varias veces más ancho que su cuerpo. Normalmente dejaba que su cabello cubra todo su cuerpo, dejando solo sus ojos visibles y dándole un aspecto de arbusto por la textura de su pelo. Sumado a ello, al peinar su flequillo, hacia atrás se puede apreciar el tono marrón de su piel y que no posee una nariz. Vestía un suéter purpura de lineas blancas, shorts negros, botas lilas y lleva un par de gafas de marco redondo. En ocasiones suele atar su cabello en una cola de caballo con una liga rosa.-

En aquel sitio también se hallaba un misterioso forjador de Espadas, el cual se sentía "inferior" delante de aquellos Guerreros, pero, frente a la peli verde menta, pronto lo vio venir, sintiendo aquella energía que emanaba una poderosa arma en sus alrededores.

\- ¡Cuidado, esta Espada está oxidada!.- Le advirtió el chico hacia el misterioso extranjero, el cual mantenía una mirada de seriedad y pasaba su mano por el filo del arma.

\- No las tratas con respeto.- Dijo el forastero.

\- ¿Eh?.- Preguntó el joven, quien no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo.

\- _"Awwwwwww, es un bombón ese sujeto. Esa seriedad y esos nervios de acero frente a una Espada, ni se cortó".-_ Pensó la chica con emoción, mientras que se quedaba observando aquel momento.

Aquel sujeto era de contextura delgada, alto, su piel era de color blanco y el cabello era negro y allí lo veía la peli verde menta, manipular, observar, dar aquel "examen" para esa Espada que portaba en su mano, mientras que aquel joven herrero esperaba una respuesta del misterioso personaje.

\- Puedo sentir el carácter de tu padre.- Dijo el peli negro con seriedad y cerrando los ojos, manteniendo la tranquilidad en su ser.

\- _"Está hablando de mi padre: "La Espada te representa".-_ Pensó el muchacho y de ahí el peli negro se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó.

\- Laicalle, Señor.- Respondió el joven castaño, hasta que en aquellos momentos, un fuerte temblor de tierra y la entrada en escena de un sujeto enorme, bruto, parecía un Gigante por su estatura, estaba cubierto por pocas ropas, entre ellas los protectores en sus antebrazos y que llegaban hasta las manos, su pecho tenía también defensas y que formaban una "X", resaltando sus enormes pectorales, unos pantalones cortos con una hebilla dorada y un círculo en su Centro, sus piernas, también bien ejercitadas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, presentaban una serie de anillos negros de protección, sus cabellos eran largos y de color negro, sumado a que portaba una enorme Hacha de Guerra junto a unas cadenas que adornaban sus muñecas.

\- ¡Ey, ustedes, ¿cuánto tiempo más van a estar hablando?!.- Preguntó aquel sujeto, el cual causó, con su enorme voz atemorizante, que Laicalle se asustara y saltara en el aire.- ¡Nosotros también queremos usar el bebedero!.- Exclamó, mientras que se veía a aquel tipo junto a varios de sus amigos, los cuales también eran fornidos y portaban pesadas Hachas de Combate.

\- _"Qué personas más despreciables y sin educación, no me quisiera imaginar que hicieran eso delante de la Princesa Star Butterfly, de seguro ella les patea el trasero".-_ Pensó la peli verde-menta con repugnancia hacia esos sujetos, ya que se podía ver aquella fuente de agua repleta.

\- ¡Ah...jajaja, lo siento, me hago a un lado!.- Ofreció Laicalle sus disculpas, mientras que se intentaba alejar, pero en su mente sentía asco hacia esos sujetos salvajes.- _"Ugh, ya aparecieron estos sujetos, están por todas partes desde que apareció Catalonia"_.- Pensó con indignación y evitando no desatar una discusión.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el sujeto de cabellos negros hechó un ojo hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes, llamando su atención.

\- Hum, ¡oye, amigo, ¿por qué cargas con esa Espada?!.- Preguntó con curiosidad.- No me digas que tú también quieres participar en el Torneo, ¡¿con esa Espadita y ese cuerpo tan flacucho?!.-

Al peli negro y a la chica no les cayó para nada bien esa burla.

\- No..en realidad esa Espada es...- Dijo Laicalle con tartamudeo.

\- Observa bien ¡UNA ESPADA DE VERDAD!.- Exclamó el grandote y sacó su Hacha de Guerra, con la cual empleó para destruir el bebedero y haciendo que saltaran el agua y restos de mármol por los aires y una fuente de aquel líquido se elevara por los Cielos.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Río y eso dejó aterrorizado al castaño.

\- ¡Jefe, no debería destruir los bebederos!.- Le pidió uno de sus amigos.

\- ¡Oh, Cielos, ¿la destruí?!.- Preguntó con risa en su voz.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la peli verde-menta se hartó de tanto desprecios hacia aquel chico y más con aquel sujeto y la destrucción del bebedero, eso provocó que ella se acercara amenazante hacia aquella pandilla de matones, poniéndose enfrente de los mismos y con la mirada baja junto a sus brazos extendidos.

\- Ohhhh, parece que has llamado a su novia para que defienda a su novio.- Dijo otro de los acompañantes.

\- Je, oye, niña, este no es sitio para ti, vete, no es contigo el asunto.- Le pidió el grandote con burla en su voz y de ahí, ella sacó su Espada.

\- ¡Wow, tiene agallas la pequeña!.- Exclamó un tercer acompañante.

\- Ustedes, todos ustedes, son unos verdaderos cobardes con meterse con alguien más pequeño y débil, ¿se creen que eso les hará sentirse machos? ¡No, son unos cobardes, los verdaderos machos son gente con un fuerte sentimiento de amor y protección hacia los demás, no brutos como ustedes!.- Señaló ella con bronca hacia los matones, los cuales comenzaron a reírse y el peli negro que se hallaba arrodillado en el piso y con los ojos cerrados, tenía su rostro empapado de agua hasta que los abrió.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó el peli negro hacia la peli verde-menta.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Pregunté cómo te llamas y ustedes, qué golpe más desubicado.- Volvió a lanzar su preguntar y se dirigió con seriedad hacia la pandilla.

\- ¿Qué?.- El grandote quedó sorprendido.

\- Oh, perdón, mi nombre es Kelly.- Se presentó la chica de largos cabellos.

\- No eres de por aquí, vienes de otro Mundo, no hace falta ser adivino para ello. ¿Te interesaría unirte al "Torneo" conmigo?.- Le propuso aquel hombre a ella.

\- _"Ay, Dios, no, no lo puedo creer, ¿lo dice enserio?"_.- Pensó ella para sus adentros.- ¡Sí!. Digo, sí, por supuesto que sí, Señor.- Respondió ella, primero lanzando aquel grito de emoción y luego se ponía seria.

\- Bien.- Dijo el peli negro, mientras que iba apoyando en el suelo aquella Caja misteriosa.- Y en cuanto a ti, no estás comunicándote con tu arma, solo atacas con fuerza bruta.- Se dirigió hacia el grandote.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡¿Que en la fuerza también hay cortesía?! ¡YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR MI CORTESÍA!.- Exclamó el rival, listo para atacar con su Hacha de Guerra.

\- ¡LO VA A ATACAR!.- Gritó Laicalle.

Sin embargo, en el momento del ataque, el peli negro hizo un movimiento tan rápido, invisible, el cual dejó inmovilizado al oponente, hasta que comenzó a temblar como una gelatina.

\- El Cid de Capricornio, es el nombre del que te mató y cuya compañera mía será Kelly en este "Torneo".- Se presentó el peli negro con seriedad en su voz, arrodillando con aquella Espada y de ahí, el rival de enorme estatura se desplomó contra el suelo, haciéndolo estallar y volando restos de baldosas por todas partes.

\- ¡I...INCREÍBLE!.- Exclamaron Laicalle y Kelly.

\- Tenía muy buen filo, muchacho.- Le felicitó al castaño.- Es una buena Espada, solo que cortó algo que no valía la pena. Disculpa las molestias.- Ofreció su perdón y le entregó el arma de nuevo al muchacho.

\- _"No puede ser, acabó con ese hombre enorme en un instante y con tal gracia ¡es impresionante. Es como si él mismo fuera una Espada!.-_ Pensó el joven para sus adentros, mientras que Kelly pasaba delante suyo.

\- Un gusto en conocerte, Laicalle, ¡espere, Señor Cid!.- Dijo la chica con gusto de haberlo conocido al muchacho y de ahí le fue a seguir el paso al peli negro.

\- ¡E...ESPEREN!.- Pidió el joven, quien quería detenerlos.

\- ¡¿Adónde vas, Laicalle?!.- Le detuvo una voz familiar y al voltearse, allí estaba un hombre de cabellos blancos y recogidos por un cola de caballo, se podía ver su cuerpo bien trabajado, llevaba un colgante en su cuello junto a una Piedra Preciosa, en sus brazos tenía unas bandas blancas y una camisa negra.

\- ¡Padre!.- Reconoció éste a aquel sujeto.

\- Vine aquí porque ya te habías tardado, ahora veo que estás perdiendo el tiempo ¡Y USTEDES, IDIOTAS, DÉJENLO TRABAJAR, NO HAY NADA QUE VER!.- Dijo el hombre con seriedad, cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Ah, no, padre, lo que pasó...!. Padre.- Intentó en hablar el joven con él pero no hubo suerte.

\- Así que usted forjó esas Espadas, estupendo trabajo.- Le felicitó El Cid, el cual entró en escena.

\- ¿Estupendo? ¿Hmm?.- Preguntó el padre de Laicalle, mirando con seriedad al español y no hubo conversación por unos segundos.- Los jóvenes de hoy tratan a las Espadas como si fueran cualquier cosa, creen que con palabrerías llegarán lejos.- Expuso el hombre aquel malestar que tanto le disgustaba.

\- ¡Padre, ¿qué estás diciendo?!.- Quiso saber su hijo, molesto por las palabras de su progenitor.

\- ¡Cállate, Laicalle!.- Le ordenó el mayor.

\- Lo...lo siento, Señor Cid, Señorita Kelly, mi padre...- Ofreció éste sus disculpas, pero para su sorpresa, el peli negro se arrodilló.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Señor Cid?.- Preguntó Kelly junto a Laicalle.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Por favor, levántese!.- Imploró el castaño.

\- Tiene razón, hablé sin siquiera conocerlo. Yo también vivo tratando de perfeccionarme como a una Espada. Que un desconocido opine sin conocer ese camino, sin duda es intolerable. Por favor, discúlpeme.- Ofreció sus disculpas hacia ellos, manteniendo una reverencia.

\- Ya veo, ¿ese es el camino el que trajo a este lugar?.- Quiso saber el padre de Laicalle en esos momentos. Si participas en el "Torneo de Catalania", te harás de un nombre, conseguirás dinero, mujeres, reputación, un título, lo que sea.-

\- Así es, vine a ganar este "Torneo", sin embargo, solo se trata de una misión más.- Explicó el español hacia aquellas dos personas.- Kelly será mi Compañera de Armas, adelante, no seas tímida.

\- Sí, disculpen, mucho gusto, soy Kelly.- Se presentó la joven de cabellos verde-menta.

\- Hacía tiempo que no veía a un "Soldado" bobo como éste y su acompañante.- Dijo el padre de Laicalle con severidad.

\- ¡PADRE!.- Exclamó su hijo, disgustado.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el peli blanco le entregó la Espada que anteriormente llevaba su hijo y que fue revisada por El Cid.

\- Así que llévatela como regalo de despedida.- Le hizo aquella entrega.

\- Muchas gracias.- Agradeció el peli negro.

\- Solo déjenme decirles una cosa, jóvenes rudos: Si una Espada solo tiene dureza, se romperá con facilidad. Sean un "Amagire".- Dio aquel consejo con gran sabiduría.

\- ¿"Amagire"?.- Preguntó Kelly con dudas.

\- En el Oriente existen dos tipos de Espadas: "Nagagire" y "Amagire". Las "Nagagire" son duras y finas, pero se quiebran fácilmente, las "Amagire" son filosas, difíciles de quebrar y fáciles de pulir. Como persona, es mejor ser un "Amagire", difícil de quebrar y fácil de restaurar, aunque al final, ustedes decidirán qué ser.- Contó el hombre aquellas historias, viéndose una imagen de las Espadas junto a unas ramas de cerezos de Japón.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo El Cid.

\- Yo también, muchas gracias.- Agradeció Kelly en aquellos momentos.

\- Como sea, les deseo suerte.- Finalizó el padre de Laicalle y de ahí, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el Arco de Entrada que daba la bienvenida a la Ciudad de Catalania y el "Torneo" que estaba por empezar. Allí, en la Plaza Central, junto a un Monumento de un Ángel con Espada, se podía ver a los competidores, todos eran extranjeros, venidos desde diversas partes del Mundo, de Roma, del Imperio Otomano, de Persia, de China, de Japón, del Imperio Hispano, del Imperio Ruso, de Sudamérica, de todas partes, todos bien equipados para aquellos momentos y con increíbles Espadas y Hachas de Guerra.

Fueron dirigiéndose con Laicalle hacia el "Gran Coliseo", en donde podía verse su estructura arquitectónica, la fachada estaba decorada con finos toques helénicos con frisos y columnas griegas y un enorme León en la parte superior del arco de bienvenida, el cual representaba la fuerza y valentía de los Hombres, también podían verse a hermosas mujeres vestidas de blanco y abanicos, las cuales se acercaban al Cid, cosa que despertaba el enojo de Kelly.

\- _"Hace poco tiempo que Tad y yo terminamos. No se lo quise contar al Cid, vine aquí para despejarme del Pasado".-_ Pensó la peli verde-menta, quien no toleraba que esas personas se acercaran al español.

El Cid se sorprendió al ver a toda esa cantidad de personas y por la "Batalla de Todos contra Todos", en donde ya estaban listos los Guerreros.

\- Kelly, ¿tienes lista tu Espada?.- Preguntó El Cid.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!.- Respondió ella, blandiendo aquella Arma Blanca, la cual lanzó un destello por el Sol.

\- Bien.- Dijo el español y le entregó la Espada que el padre de Laicalle le había dado anteriormente, devolviéndola al chico.- Le agradezco mucho a tu padre, pero nosotros solo podemos usar nuestros propios cuerpos como Armas.

\- Se...¿Señor Cid?.- Quedó el castaño sorprendido.- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿ENSERIO PIENSA ENFRENTARSE ASÍ A TODOS ESOS TIPOS MUSCULOSOS CON KELLY?! ¡ES UNA LOCURA! ¡AL MENOS USE ESTA ESPADA!.- Exclamó el joven con preocupación y le quería entregar el Arma.

\- He peleado con monstruos mucho peores, ya estoy acostumbrada. Tú tranquilo.- Le tranquilizó la joven.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el español comenzó a vestirse con su Armadura Dorada, quitándose aquellas prendas civiles y llamando la atención de Kelly, la cual se quedó maravillada al ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del Caballero.

\- _"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una Armadura Dorada?. Nunca había visto algo así , es muy diferente a cualquier otra Armadura que haya visto".-_ Pensó el castaño, sorprendido de ver todo ese cuadro.

\- No te preocupes.- Habló El Cid, tras haberse puesto el Casco Dorado de Capricornio.- ¡No hay nada que mi Mano no pueda cortar!.- Dijo, ya listo para el combate.

\- ¡¿Su Mano?!.- Quedó Laicalle asombrado y de ahí, El Cid se dirigió a Kelly.

\- Ya estoy lista, Señor.- Respondió la muchacha.

\- Perfecto, andando.- Pidió el español y de ahí se dirigieron hacia uno de los túneles que daba al Coliseo.

* * *

Allí estaban todos reunidos, los espectadores, listos para el gran momento que estaban esperando, el Anunciador que daba por comenzado el "Torneo de Espadas", las multitudes que ovacionaba, vitoreaban por sus Héroes que iban a enfrentarse en un verdadero combate y Laicalle que había encontrado un sitio en donde ver, en las gradas inferiores, allí pudo ver al Cid de Capricornio y a Kelly, junto a los otros participantes, todos venidos desde diversas partes del Mundo, acorazados y protegidos hasta la cabeza, armados hasta los dientes y con gritos de batalla, listos para el inicio de los combates. Sin embargo, El Cid no se inmutaba, no temía a nada, era frío como una Espada, cortante como la misma, mantenía la posición junto a Kelly, la cual, al contrario, se sentía un tanto intimidada, pequeña, delante de todos esos sujetos musculosos y fuertes.

\- No tengas miedo, no te dejes guiar por las energías negativas, tú eres una buena Guerrera.- Le tranquilizó El Cid a ella.

\- ¿Eh?. Ah...sí...sí...¡Sí, tiene razón, Señor Cid!.- Respondió ella, alejando los temores.- ¡No pienso temerle a nadie!.- Bramó la joven, preparada para todo y desenfundando su Espada.

\- Aquí comienza.- Dijo el español y allí se dio por comenzado el combate, en donde se arrojaban los valientes Guerreros contra ellos dos.

\- ¡SEÑOR CID, SEÑORITA KELLY!.- Gritó Laicalle, pero ambos evadían los golpes rivales, protegiéndose y derribando a todo aquel que se les interpusiera en su camino.

\- ¡¿VIENE DE DORADO Y SIN ARMAS?!.- Preguntó con furia uno de los rivales.

\- ¡SOLO BUSCA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN JUNTO A SU AMIGA, NO TEMAS!.- Le respondió su amigo de cabellos rubios, quien apretaba los dientes al no poder derribarlos.

\- ¡NO ME AGRADAS, ASÍ QUE EMPEZARÉ CON USTEDES!.- Se lanzó un tercero al asalto, el cual venía con una Armadura gris y una bandana en su frente, la cual era de color negro.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, los rivales fueron arrojados contra el suelo, sus Espadas fueron destruidas, volando los restos por todas partes, regando el suelo.

\- No importa cuántos sean, no son rivales para mi "Espada", mejor quédense en el suelo.- Les dijo El Cid de forma seria a todos los que yacían inconscientes.

La gente no podía creerlo, Laicalle les felicitaba, pero en aquellos momentos, el español y Kelly evadieron una poderosa maza, la cual hizo temblar todo el suelo de la Arena de Combate, destruyendo la posición de ambos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, son buenos, Hombre de Oro y Niña Forastera, pero yo no soy como este montón de zánganos!.- Les "felicitó" aquel oponente, mientras que se preparaba para dar otro potente golpe, haciendo girar la maza y viéndose aquellas enormes cadenas metálicas.

* * *

\- ¡Ah, ahí está, el Gran Favorito de este "Torneo", nadie sabe cuántas montañas de cadáveres ha dejado esa Bola de Acero, es la temible Arma Humana de Destrucción Masiva! ¡Jericó, El Ciclón Diabólico!.- Reconoció Laicalle a aquel temible Guerrero, el cual se preparaba para otro "round".

* * *

Jericó El Ciclón Diabólico era una persona de gran altura que fácilmente supera los tres metros, ante el resto de las personas parece un gigante en lugar de un humano. Debido a su apariencia grotesca es difícil decir que edad posee, aunque parece un adulto joven. Por su condición como guerrero posee un cuerpo en buena condición física, el cual destaca por poseer una musculatura bien definida, debido a que su estilo de combate se centra en la fuerza bruta. Su rostro posee rasgos bastante definidos como una enorme boca, unos ojos pequeños y una gran nariz en el centro de su rostro. Todo su cuerpo tiene cicatrices debido a los combates donde ha participado. Su cabello es de color oscuro y sale de su casco.

Su vestimenta está compuesta por una armadura que sólo cubre sus brazos, piernas y cabeza, dejando al descubierto su torso. El resto de su vestimenta es un taparrabo que sólo cubre su entrepierna. En su cuello se encuentra un collar adornado con varios picos donde coloca la cadena con la cual sujeta su mazo.

\- ¡Ustedes ya no saldrán con vida de este Coliseo, jijijiji!.- Río, burlonamente, el sujeto, mostrando aquella sonrisa.- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!.- Reía, mientras que atacaba a diestra y siniestra, arrojando a los heridos fuera del combate, dejando sorprendido a ambos competidores.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NADIE PUEDE CONTRA LA VELOCIDAD DE ESTA BOLA DE ACERO!.- Seguía riéndose, provocando todo un "huracán" con aquella Arma, pero eso no asustaba al Cid.

\- ¿Tienes un plan contra este sujeto?.- Preguntó Kelly, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¡ESTÁN ACORRALADOS, EN UNOS SEGUNDOS, MI BOLA TERMINARÁ HACIENDO POLVO TODOS SUS HUESOS, LES LLEGÓ SU FIN, JAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Exclamó victorioso Jericó.

* * *

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, SEÑOR CID, SEÑORITA KELLY!.- Gritó Laicalle, aterrorizado.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando el rival lanzó otra oleada con su Bola de Acero, ésta provocó grietas, por el impacto, contra las paredes de las gradas inferiores, arrojando restos por doquier, pero no estaban sus objetivos.

\- ¡¿EH?!.- Se quedó sorprendido el grandote, mientras que El Cid y Kelly evadían las oleadas de la Bola de Acero.

\- ¡AHORA VERÁS, ESTÚPIDO!.- Gritó la peli verde con su Espada en mano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, El Cid y Kelly lograron destruir el Casco Negro y partir en dos la Bola de Acero, revelándose además de que el enemigo era calvo y así fue como fue derrotado el Guerrero Jericó El Ciclón Diabólico, quien cayó al piso, inconsciente y provocando un temblor por su enorme estatura, levando una gruesa capa o cortina de polvo.

\- Ese fue un Ciclón muy lento.- Dijo El Cid con seriedad.

\- Más bien era como una tormenta de Verano: "Nunca puedes predecirlas" pero duran poco.- Sostuvo Kelly, la cual se recuperaba de aquellas embestidas enemigas.

\- ¡LOS VENCEDORES SON EL CID Y SU COMPAÑERA KELLY!.- Anunció el Presentador, mientras que Laicalle y la gente los felicitaban, pero algo pasó, la mirada del español se dirigió hacia una de las entradas, en donde quedó congelado, como los civiles.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cid? ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó Kelly a su amigo, pero éste no respondía.-¿Hola, Cid? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?.

\- Ooh, la Princesa misma.- Dijo un Guerrero, el cual estaba acorazado por completo, viéndose que era de Francia.

\- ¿Quién?.- Interrogó Kelly y allí apareció una muchacha con su Trono Imperial.

* * *

\- La Princesa de Catalania bajó a la Arena.- Dijo uno de los espectadores que estaba cerca de Laicalle.

* * *

Allí venía, era cierto, una muchacha de cabellos negros, atado en varias y largas trenzas cubiertas por vendajes blancos, lucía un extravagante kimono de colores rojo y estampado florido, su piel era blanca y al principio tenía su rostro cubierto por una Máscara Oriental.

\- Una excelente Mano y una Espada comparadas con una "Nagagire", permítanme felicitarlos, Guerreros.- Se acercó la Princesa hacia El Cid y Kelly.

\- Emmmm, muchas gracias, igualmente.- Agradeció Kelly, quien estaba confundida.

El Cid no decía nada, estaba congelado, sorprendido, la conocía, sabía bien quién era esa persona que le resultaba tan familiar.

* * *

\- Parece que la Princesa está hablando con él ¡y ese sujeto le está dando la espalda!.- Señaló otro de los espectadores.

\- ¿Señor Cid?. _"Luce extraño".-_ Dijo Laicalle, viendo aquella situación.

* * *

\- Esa voz...no, imposible...- Se decía el joven español y allí, delante suyo, la Princesa se quitó la Máscara de su rostro, revelando una gran belleza y una sonrisa de compañeros.- ¡¿Mine?!.- Reconoció el peli negro a aquella persona, la cual era un ser querido que creía haber perdido hacía tanto tiempo.- Mine, ¿eres tú?.

\- El Cid, ¿cierto?. Luego de esa fantástica victoria, te daré un pequeño premio.- Dijo la muchacha, mientras que desenfundaba una mítica Espada Samurai delante de los ojos de los dos Camaradas y de todos los civiles.- Esta Espada fue forjada vaciando toda mi alma en ella, observa la perfección de la hoja.- Pidió la atención de los dos y de ahí, por un movimiento tan rápido como el rayo, destruyó uno de los arcos superiores del Coliseo, dejando helado al Cid, Kelly y a todos los espectadores.

* * *

\- ¡PARTIÓ EL COLISEO POR LA MITAD Y SU ESPADA NO SE MOVIÓ!.- Gritó uno de los hombres, mientras que miraban hacia la zona donde se había producido aquel golpe.

* * *

\- Esta es "Zan-Oki", ¡la "Espada Encantada" de la que tanto se ha rumoreado!.- Presentó Mine a aquella Arma tan perfecta como letal, mientras que seguían cayendo escombros del arco destruido.- La misma Espada ataca al enemigo respondiendo al corazón de su dueño, logré obtener la forma completa de la Espada, que hace posible que el filo rebase los límites, es una "Espada Sagrada". Estaré esperando con ansias la Batalla Final.- Dijo ella con todo orgullo en su voz, para después irse del lugar, deseándole suerte al Cid.

\- ¡Oiga, espere!.- Intentó Kelly en detener a Mine, pero fue tarde.

* * *

Pronto se inició el descanso y El Cid se retiró junto a Kelly del Coliseo, pero Laicalle les detuvo, quería respuestas a sus preguntas, deseaba saber todo lo ocurrido, si la conocía a aquella "Princesa de Catalania", si todo eso era cierto sobre la "Espada Zan-Oki" y demás cosas que tenía en mente, pero el español no respondió, estaba callado, silencioso, con la mirada hacia abajo, manteniendo su postura fría como el acero.

\- Imagino que no lucía muy bien, Laicalle.- Fue la respuesta del español.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedó el chico confundido.- ¡ESPERE, PERO ENTONCES...! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Preguntó el chico y el joven se arrojaba agua al cuerpo para quitarse el sudor.

\- Era Mine.- Respondió el español.

\- ¿Mine?. Así que la conoce.- Reconoció el castaño ante aquella unión que tenían ambas personas.

\- Es una vieja amiga o debería decir una de mis mejores oponentes: Yo intenté convertirme en una Espada Sagrada por medio de mi entrenamiento como Caballero, mientras tanto, Mine, como Maestra Forjadora, quería crear una Espada Sagrada depositando su Alma en ella, pero no creo que solo fue por eso...¡Mine debió haber muerto hace mucho tiempo!.- Contó El Cid aquella historia, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado de ambos jóvenes entrenando y aquella duda que no cuadraba en el relato.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Esto no puede ser cierto.- Preguntó Kelly, sorprendida.

\- Eso fue lo que creí en un principio, ¡pero no, la pasión que tiene por esa Espada solo puede ser de Mine!: Sí, sucedió mientras caían esas Flores Orientales que ella tanto amó, Mine cayó enferma del corazón, su Espada estaba incompleta y ella cada vez más débil.- Recordó el español, viéndose aquellas escenas de cuando eran el niños, el sueño de la chica que no se iba a cumplir, aquella enfermedad que la arrastraba más hacia la Muerte y con ello, El Cid que le hacía compañía hasta que aquel malestar le afectó y finalmente murió.- No derramé ninguna lágrima.

Kelly se llevó sus manos a la boca, quedándose sorprendida y llorando en silencio por lo que le había ocurrido al Caballero Dorado de España.

\- Lo lamento mucho...Cid, yo...- Intentó ella disculparse, pero el peli negro pasó su mano por los cabellos de la chica.

\- Tranquila, no es tu culpa, ninguna de ustedes, ven, Kelly, tenemos que poner fin a esto.- Pidió El Cid y se dirigieron hacia el Coliseo, había que reanudar el "Torneo de Espadas".

* * *

\- ¡AHORA DAREMOS COMIENZO A LOS COMBATES FINALES DEL "TORNEO". PRIMERO, TENEMOS A CINCO GUERREROS QUE GANARON LAS BATALLAS!.- Exclamó el Presentador y allí estaban El Cid, Kelly y dos personas más, uno de traje formal y un Espadachín.

\- ¡SEÑOR CID, SEÑORITA KELLY!.- Dijo Laicalle, dándoles ánimos.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un personaje más en aquella obra, alguien venía caminando por aquel túnel, una figura enorme y oscura como la propia Noche.

\- ¡Y POR SUPUESTO, TENEMOS A ESTE HOMBRE, EL HÉROE AL QUE TODOS HEMOS ESTADO APOSTANDO: FELSER, "EL TERROR NEGRO"!.- Señaló el Presentador hacia un sujeto que entraba junto a su Caballo que estaba acorazado como el jinete y que inspiraba miedo y severidad.

\- ¿Quién es él?.- Preguntó Kelly al Cid.

\- Esta energía, ¡tú!.- Lo reconoció el español.

\- Arrogante como siempre, cuánto tiempo; Cid ¿y quién es tu amiga?.- Saludó el hombre de negro, mirando con frialdad a aquel conocido y preguntando por la chica.

Allí estaba ese sujeto, el cual era un hombre corpulento, de gran estatura y de cabello claro y vestía una Armadura negra que solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

\- Jejeje, no nos habíamos visto en cinco años, El Cid.- Río de forma burlona aquel personaje.

\- ¿Eres tú...Felser? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Creí que detestabas las batallas sin sentido!.- Preguntó el español hacia aquel sujeto enorme, el cual cerró los ojos.

\- Eso quedó en el Pasado, ¡soy un Héroe que vendió su alma al Demonio, cubriré este Coliseo de Sangre Roja y Terror Negro!.- Exclamó con euforia y la gente le aplaudía.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, ¿cómo puede decir eso y la gente le apoya?. Es una locura.- Quedó Kelly confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña y, Cid, supongo que tú vienes en una misión; ¡PERO ESTÁ BIEN, SERVIRÁS PARA HACER AÚN MÁS INTERESANTE A ESTE "TORNEO"!.- Decía con aquellos aires de superioridad, avanzando con paso majestuoso y despidiendo una misteriosa energía que salía de su cuerpo.

\- _Cid, hay algo raro en este sujeto y mira a la multitud, todos le ovacionan, lo quieren, cuando dijo esas palabras tan aterradoras y mira.-_ Le informó Kelly y eso llamó la atención del peli negro.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡Un Cosmos Negro rodea a Felser!.-_ Exclamó el español, mientras que el rival volvía a subirse a su caballo, dirigiéndose hacia el público.

\- ¡BIEN, DAMAS Y CABALLERO, DISFRUTEMOS DE LA BATALLA, EL DÍA DE HOY, CATALANIA HACE SUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD CON SANGRE Y PASIÓN, ESTOS GUERREROS ALIMENTARÁN NUESTRAS EMOCIONES EN ESTE COLISEO!.- Exclamaba Felser hacia la gente, la cual aplaudía, gritaba de la emoción, mientras que una intensa energía, un calor indescriptible, se veía en la zona.

\- ¡CID, MIRA!.- Apuntó Kelly hacia la multitud, viéndose como Felser les absorbía la energía vital a las personas.

\- No puede ser, ¿en verdad eres tú? ¿Es a ti quien debo eliminar?.- Quedó el español perplejo por lo que estaba viendo.

Pronto, toda la gente volvía a calmarse.

\- Su calor se convierte en alimento para hacer realidad sus deseos.- Le dijo el sujeto de negro.

\- ¡FELSER!.- Exclamó El Cid.

\- ¡EY, ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ NO ME PRESTAS ATENCIÓN?! ¡YO SERÉ TU OPONENTE EN ESTE COMBATE!.- Dijo un misterioso sujeto vestido de Bufón de Corte Real o un Mimo, el cual tomó por sorpresa al Cid y a Kelly, apuntándoles con su Espada.

\- _"No siento su presencia, ni tampoco lo pudo hacer Kelly! ¡¿Es un Muñeco?!".-_ Se preguntó aquel ante aquel oponente.

\- _"¿Será como ese sujeto quien lo controla? ¡¿Cómo?!".-_ Dirigió Kelly su mirada hacia el rival que estaba contra una pared.

\- Tú eres uno de esos "Caballeros", ¿no es así?. Jejeje, ¡no pensé que de verdad existirían!. Me di a la tarea de analizarlos por completo.- Dijo aquel oponente, señalándolos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Kelly hacia ese Bufón.

\- ¡Yo soy el Científico más brillante del Siglo y este Muñeco es mi Obra Maestra; Palmer, El Dispositivo Electrónico!.- Se presentó aquel sujeto de abrigo blanco y sombrero negro.

\- ¡MI CAPACIDAD DE ANÁLISIS NO TIENE RIVAL, PELEEN!.- Ordenó Palmer, el cual lanzaba una ráfaga de espadazos, los cuales eran repelidos por Kelly.

\- ¡ESTE SUJETO ES MUY VELOZ, HAY QUE RESISTIR, CID!.- Pidió la peli verde-menta.

\- ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿ESTO ES UN "CABALLERO"?!.- Se burló el oponente, pero en aquellos momentos, El Cid junto a la chica lograron destruir a Palmer El Dispositivo Electrónico, cortando su cuerpo a la mitad, siendo observados por su creador, el Científico.

\- No es conveniente usar la Lógica para medir el poder de un Caballero.- Le advirtió el español hacia el sujeto de traje formal y bufanda, la cual cubría su rostro por la mitad, excepto sus ojos, revelándose unas ojeras.

\- Te equivocas, de hecho, hay que utilizar una "Lógica Extrema".- Le corrigió el Científico, mientras que Palmer seguía vivo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntaron El Cid y Kelly.

\- Sus Electrodos están conectados a su Sistema Nervioso Central. En la Literatura Griega Antigua dice que ustedes, los Caballeros, utilizan algo llamado "Cosmos" durante sus batallas: ¡ESOS ELECTRODOS AFECTAN A TUS NERVIOS Y BLOQUEAN TUS SENTIDOS, POR LO TANTO, NO PUEDES USAR TU COSMOS!.- Exclamó el oponente, mostrando que aquella máquina seguía viva y mostraba una sonrisa burlona.- Tu Espada queda fuera del juego, ¡NO HAY RIVAL PARA MI CIENCIA! ¡JEJEJEJE!.-

Palmer se lanzó al ataque una vez más, sin embargo, Kelly pegó un salto y logró quitarle el Sistema Central a la Marioneta, la cual volvió a caer al piso, derrotada y enseñando aquello al Cid.

\- Ya veo, así que con esto controlas a ese Muñeco, lo siento, ¡PERO YA NO PODRÁ MOVERSE, LA PELEA TERMINÓ!.- Sentenció el español.

\- ¡Deberían sancionarlo por hacer trampas!.- Señaló Kelly molesta.

\- Oh, no creí que pudieras moverte tan rápido sin tu Cosmos y con la ayuda de tu novia, así que esta es la fuerza de un Caballero y de esta chica, ¡es digna de este "Torneo"!.- Felicitó el Científico a El Cid y a Kelly, mientras que tomaba a Palmer y al Sistema de Control, para después del lugar; no sin antes mostrar su rostro.- ¡TUS RESTOS SERÁN UN MATERIAL MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL DE LOS CADÁVERES DEL CEMENTERIO!.

\- ¡¿Cadáveres?!.- Quiso saber el español, mientras que una serie de espadas salían del traje del Científico.

\- ¡SIN TU COSMOS, TU CUERPO SERÁ MÍO!.- Exclamó con euforia y el Caballero Dorado junto a su amiga repelían los ataques.

\- Es cierto, hacer arder mi Cosmos incrementa el filo, ¡PERO ESO NO ES LO ÚNICO QUE REQUIERE ESTE ATAQUE!.- Sentenció El Cid y de ahí, con Kelly, arrojaron al Científico contra una de las paredes, quedando inconsciente junto a Palmer.-

\- ¡EL PRIMERO COMBATE SE ACABÓ!.- Exclamó la peli verde-menta.

\- Jejeje.- Reía Felser, sabiendo que él iba a por ellos, para pelear.

\- ¡LOS VENCEDORES SON EL CID Y KELLY!.- Anunció el Presentador, mientras que ambos se retiraban del lugar por un rato.

* * *

\- ¿Ganaron?. Je, claro que ganaron, entonces nos volveremos a encontrar frente a Mine, el sueño fantástico continúa.- Dejó aquel "encuentro", Felser, el cual se hallaba montado a su caballo negro.- ¡VAMOS!.- Ordenó de que volvieran para prepararse para el último round.

Felser ingresó junto a su caballo, apoderándose de más calor, de energía vital que tenían las personas, viéndose una misteriosa boca con colmillos, la cual se llevaba todo eso.

\- _"Felser, así que era cierto".-_ Pensó El Cid, cuando llegó Laicalle.

\- Señor Cid, aquí está, ¿usted lo conoce?.- Quiso saber el origen sobre el vínculo pasado que tenían el español y aquel Caballero de Negro.

\- Laicalle, Kelly, quiero que escuchen esto: Ese sujeto y yo éramos compañeros Discípulos. Mine y yo queríamos a Felser como a un hermano mayor. Felser era un hombre muy gentil que prefería no recurrir a la violencia, pero tenía la fuerza, el intelecto y el valor necesarios para ser un verdadero Caballero.- Les comenzó a contar el español a ellos sobre su Pasado, viéndose un flashbacks de Felser, Mine y El Cid cuando eran niños, en los bosques y con los animales, en especial los conejos y aves.

En aquel momento, Felser destruyó la Espada del Espadachín y con ello, lo rebanó por la mitad, empapando todo con su sangre y tomando más calor de la gente.

\- ¡Ugh!.- Iba a gritar Laicalle, pero El Cid le tapó la boca con su mano.- ¿Gentil, ese tipo?.

\- Sí, en ese entonces yo era todavía un Cadete de Caballero.- Siguió contando aquella historia, en especial cuando un día se había desatado un feroz incendio en los bosques, los aldeanos habían recibido informes de que habían dos niños allí, pero era imposible sacarlos de ese lugar. Fue allí donde Mine y El Cid intentaron escapar, pero el humo y el fuego les iban quitando sus fuerzas, ella le había pedido que la dejara atrás, ya que tenía el destino de convertirse en un Caballero de Athena, pero la fuerte determinación del español era inamovible, no pensaba dejarla allí, que no dijera tonterías y entonces decidió cargarla en su espalda, pero cuando iban a irse, los árboles en llamas fueron derribados por una misteriosa fuerza y allí apareció Felser, quien venía al rescate, abriendo un camino fuera del incendio para sacarlos, protegiendo a los dos chico con su cuerpo, recibiendo quemaduras, pero aún así los fue sacando de allí, destruyendo los árboles en llamas y de ahí salieron de aquella trampa, en donde solo sobrevivió una hectárea verde. A pesar de sus heridas, Felser les había felicitado, ellos eran formidables, valientes por lo que habían resistido a todo ese incendio, mostrando aquellos sueños que se iban a cumplir y con ello había llegado el Amanecer para aquella noche de miedo

Esa sonrisa, esa voluntad de vivir y luchar por los demás, ese camino pacífico, ahora habían cambiado, Felser era un verdadero villano, uno que estaba tomando la energía vital de la gente y preparándose para el último round, festejando su victoria sobre el Espadachín Desconocido, el cual yacía muerto bajo sus pies, con su cuerpo cortado a la mitad y su sangre que "pintaba" toda la arena de combate.

\- ¡EL VENCEDOR...ES FELSER!.- Anunció el Presentador y con ello vinieron las ovaciones, más fuerza, más poder para él y ahora veía a El Cid y a Kelly.

* * *

\- Es brutal, no puedo creer que sea un gentil, algo extraño le sucedió.- Observó Laicalle sobre aquella historia y la diferencia que ahora tenía esa persona.- ¿Y en verdad podrá luchar contra su amigo?! ¡¿Tan importante es esa misión?!.- Preguntó el castaño, ya que era una misión suicida.

\- Vengo a acabar con "El Sueño".- Reveló El Cid aquella tarea importante.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quisieron saber Laicalle y Kelly.

\- Kelly, esto no te lo he contado, pero por órdenes de cierto Hombre, estoy investigando a varios Dioses.- Empezó a relatar su misión, viéndose una imagen de la reunión que tuvo El Cid con Sisifo de Sagitario y en el fondo se veía a un misterioso personaje oculto.

\- ¿Dioses?. Wow, esto se pone interesante.- Alegó la muchacha de cabellos verde-menta.

\- Esto para ti será nuevo, pero sí, ya que en la Antigüedad, aquí existía una Ciudad que fue destruida por el poder de esos Dioses y apareció una Ciudad de repente como la neblina, es probable que este lugar tenga que ver con esos Dioses.- Contó el español.

\- Un momento, ¿te refieres a...?.- Iba a decir la peli verde-menta.

\- Sí: Los Dioses del Sueño.- Respondió El Cid, viéndose una imagen de uno de esos personajes, el cual estaba oculto tras la gente de las gradas.

\- Los Dioses del Sueño.- Quedó Laicalle asombrado.

El Espadachín Desconocido no había muerto, parecía, pero no fue así, ya que fue retirado, herido pero vivo, en una camilla, siendo acompañado por el Científico, el cual llevaba en sus brazos a la Marioneta/Muñeco Palmer, saliendo de allí, mientras que el aire se volvía tenso, la gente pedía más acción, una facción iba por Felser, otra por El Cid, ya se estaba poniendo muy complicada la trama.

\- Y, por aquel informe de Sisifo, sé que alguien rompió el "Sello de Athena", uno de ellos.- Finalizó El Cid y empezó a caminar con Kelly, quedando cara a cara con Felser.-

\- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA FINAL!.- Ordenó el Presentador.

\- Oye, grandote, te vas a comer tus palabras cuando veas lo que esta "niña" puede hacer.- Advirtió Kelly con una sonrisa temeraria.

\- _"ERES TÚ, FELSER, ERES TÚ QUIEN ESTÁ UTILIZANDO EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES DEL SUEÑO".-_ Reconoció el español a su antiguo amigo que éste estaba bajo el control del enemigo, siendo observados por Mine desde su Trono Imperial.- Solo dime una cosa, Felser, ¿fuiste tú quien deshizo el "Sello"?.- Preguntó, pero eso llevó a que lanzara una risa.

\- Jejejeje.- Río el rival.- ¿Y qué me harías si fui? ¿Vas a matar a tu "Hermano" quien te salvó la vida?.- Preguntó burlonamente y de ahí, el español se preparó con su Mano para el combate.

\- ¡LO HARÉ SI ES NECESARIO PARA CUMPLIR MI MISIÓN! ¡KELLY!.- Exclamó y se preparó.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Respondió ella al llamado y tomó su Espada.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE SE TRATE DE TI!.- Sentenció el español.

\- Ese es el justo camino que deseabas, Cid, el Hombre Forjado como una Espada, como una "Nagagire". ¡NO PODRÍAS ESTAR MÁS SATISFECHO DE OTRO MODO!.- Dijo Felser, yendo al encuentro con su caballo negro.

El rival iba a la carga, la multitud se emocionaba, pero en aquel momento, El Cid y Kelly frenaron el paso del rival con su fuerza.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, EL PÚBLICO ESTÁ ENARDECIDO, ME ALEGRA PODER CREAR CONTIGO ESTE ÚLTIMO CALOR, CON EL QUE SE MATERIALIZARÁ MI DESEO!.- Celebró Felser en aquellos momentos de euforia y emoción.

\- ¡¿Aumentó su poder?!.- Quiso saber Kelly, ya que eran empujados hacia atrás.

\- ¡NO, KELLY, NO ES ESO, ESTÁ USANDO EL CALOR QUE ABSORBE PARA AUMENTAR EL TAMAÑO DE SU CUERPO!.- Le corrigió el peli negro, viendo aquellos cambios físicos en el rival.

\- ¡EL CALOR DE LA GENTE SE CONVIERTE EN MI PODER, MÁS, DENME MÁS!.- Respondió el rival, mientras que llegaba más energía hacia él, pero eso llevaba a que los civiles llegaran a un límite.

\- Cid, la gente a la que absorbió todo su calor, ¡se está desvaneciendo, tenemos que frenarlo!.- Pidió Kelly, pero cuando estaba por atacar a Felser, el Caballero Dorado le detuvo.

\- ¡Hay una sombra detrás de Felser, es...!.- Avisó El Cid, pero el rival la ocultó.

\- Jejeje, ¿te se han dado cuenta?. Así es, este es el Dios que estás buscando.- Río el oponente, mientras se veía una imagen de aquel Ser Divino y luego Felser sacaba su Espada.- ¡EL DIOS FOBÉTOR, EL DIOS QUE CUMPLIRÁ MI DESEO!.

\- ¡FELSER, ERES SOLO SU MARIONETA, TE MATARÁ!.- Intentó Kelly en convencerlo por el camino de la razón, pero el rival los atacó, embistiendo a los dos con su fuerza, El Cid la tomó y cubrió con su cuerpo a la chica, justo en el momento en que se estrellaban contra otro de los muros de las gradas.

* * *

\- ¡SEÑOR CID, SEÑORITA KELLY!.- Gritó Laicalle al ver esa escena.

* * *

La chica cayó al piso, tosiendo el polvo de los escombros, pero el español no parecía responder, mientras que Felser esperaba el gran momento para asesinarlo, hasta que El Cid volvió a recuperarse y preparó su Espada.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, veo que no dejaste de luchar por la Espada Sagrada.- Dijo y de ahí, ante sus ojos, el rival se quitó el Casco Negro, revelando su rostro, sus cabellos rubios y esas cicatrices y también había caído parte del lado izquierdo de su Armadura.

\- ¡Felser, alto, es tu amigo, no voy a permitir que lo lastimes!.- Le advirtió Kelly, la cual cubría al Cid.

\- Apártate, niña, que contigo no es el asunto.- Le ordenó el oponente.

\- ¡No!.- Se negó ella, hasta que sintió el brazo del Cid en su hombro.

\- Ya te lo dije: ¡No retrocederé hasta cumplir mi misión y no lastimarás a Kelly!.- Le hizo entender el español sobre el objetivo que tenía.

\- Eso es porque ustedes dos son una "Nagagire".- Dio Felser su "calificación" y de ahí desenvainó su Espada, la cual despedía una Energía Negra y Maligna.

\- ¿Acaso es...? ¿No es la que vimos antes?.- Preguntó Kelly al Cid.

\- Así es, Kelly: Es una "Espada Zanoki ("Zan-Oki").- Mostró el rubio aquella Arma Definitiva.- La Espada corta al oponente en el instante en que su dueño lo piensa, la "Espada Sagrada" que Mine logró obtener forjándola al límite: Es el Sueño de Mine.- Dio su explicación y de ahí lanzó una potente ráfaga hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡CID, CUIDADO!.- Gritó Kelly, quien se lanzó al ataque, pero aquella energía hirió de gravedad al Caballero Dorado, dándole en el abdomen y salpicando todo de sangre.- ¡CID!.

El peli negro cayó al piso, sintiendo el peor de los dolores.

\- _"¿Me cortó el cuerpo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si mi Armadura esta intacta!".-_ Buscaba aquella respuesta para la pregunta que tanto dolor le causaba.

\- ¡ANTE ESTA HOJA CAPAZ DE CORTAR DIMENSIONES, NO HAY ARMADURA QUE SIRVA, DISFRUTA LA PELEA!.- Dijo con un tono de orgullo, el rival, mientras que daba unos pasos y se preparaba dar otro golpe, pero de ahí, Kelly saltó en defensa de su amigo, golpeando aquella Espada con la suya.- Vaya, ¿con que lo proteges a él?.

\- Es mi amigo ¡Y LOS MISMOS NO SE TRAICIONAN, FELSER!.- Respondió ella, sin alejarse del Cid, mientras que la energía de la gente seguía yendo hacia el oponente.- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡EL CID ME CONTÓ QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA, ¿CÓMO VENDISTE TU ALMA HACIA ESE DIOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡RESPONDE, COBARDE!.

\- Je, qué triste, niña, ¿crees que con eso voy a llorar?. Ellos, el pública, también se alegran, ¿no lo ves?: Estos gusanos siempre de los sueños de la gente, como no tienen sueños ni anhelos, los propios observan los sueños ajenos para llenar ese Vacío. Son patéticos, ¿no crees, El Cid, Kelly?.- Mostró su desprecio hacia la gente y de ahí les lanzó su pregunta a los presentes.

\- ¿Felser?.- Preguntó El Cid, viendo a su amigo con un "Sello" destruido.

\- Al separarme de la Línea de los Caballeros, ¡me di cuenta de que en este Mundo solo se necesita a aquellos que tengan el poder para hacer realidad sus sueños! ¡El poder de Fobétor construyó esta Ciudad que hace eso posible!. Si, estos tipos creen que se alimentan de los sueños de los demás, ¡PERO EN REALIDAD SON MI ALIMENTO Y EL DE CATALANIA, HASTA QUE QUEDEN TOTALMENTE INVÁLIDOS!.- Exclamó con aires de orgullo y superioridad, mientras que Kelly veía junto al Cid aquella figura reconocida detrás del rubio.

\- ¡Felser, tú...!.- Exclamó el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡SI LOS DECAPITO AHORA, ELLOS SE VOLVERÁN LOCOS, TUS SUEÑOS LOS ALIMENTARÁN Y ELLOS ME ALIMENTARÁN A MÍ JUNTO CON ESE CAMINO TUYO!.- Sentenció el rival, preparándose para ejecutar su plan.

\- Este camino no se puede interrumpir tan fácilmente.- Le advirtió El Cid.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Felser y en aquellos momentos, Kelly le provocó un corte en su mejilla derecha; haciendo que su sangre empapara el suelo.

En aquellos momentos, El Cid se desprendió de su Armadura Dorada, revelando su cuerpo bien ejercitado.

\- ¡¿TE QUITASTE TU ARMADURA?! ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER INDEFENSO?!.- La reacción de Felser no se hizo esperar.

* * *

\- ¡SEÑOR CID!.- Gritó Laicalle.

* * *

Su Cosmos iba subiendo a más no poder, la verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar en aquellos momentos, ya nada lo podría detener.

\- El camino que he recorrido junto a Kelly, me ha entrenado como a una Espada, así que ahora desenfundaré este cuerpo, ¡AUNQUE DEBA DERRAMARSE MÁS SANGRE!.- Exclamó, mientras que se veía la silueta de aquella mítica Espada.- Porque es el camino que les prometí a Mine y a ti.

\- Cid, estoy contigo como tu amiga, porque los mismos no se traicionan, no se abandonan, lucharé a tu lado, porque tus palabras me han inspirado en que mis amigos que están en Mewni, ellos cuentan conmigo y nunca los dejaría, ni siquiera vendería mi alma a un Dios como Fobétor, ¡por eso quiero luchar, por ellos, por Star, por Marco, por Tom, por Janna, por Jackie, por PonyHead, nunca bajaré los brazos, pelearé hasta mi último aliento!.- Fue la promesa que la chica le hizo y preparó su Espada.

Mine estaba seria, en silencio, observando lo que sería una de las batallas más épicas.

\- ¡DOS HOJAS RESISTENTES QUE NUNCA CEDEN!.- Exclamó Felser, quien veía ese momento de gran determinación en ambos jóvenes.

La pelea final estaba por comenzar y solo habría un ganador.

* * *

 **¡Felices Fiestas, Feliz Navidad 2018, Camaradas! Y con ello, aquí tenemos lo que prometí, el "Regalo de Nochebuena-Navidad 2018", espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, dedicado para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **El próximo capítulo termina este Gaiden y pasaremos al siguiente, así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos y abrazos para todos ustedes y ¡Feliz Navidad 2018 de mi parte!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:** El público no podía más, muchos ya estaban inconscientes, tirados contra los bordes de las gradas, otros seguían alentando a Felser, pidiendo que matara a El Cid y a Kelly, este era el último combate, solo habría un ganador y el español se había quitado su Armadura Dorada de Capricornio para pelear y ser una Verdadera Espada como lo había dicho en sus palabras, sumado también a Kelly, la cual no pensaba dejar solo a su amigo, lucharía a su lado hasta el final.

\- ¿El Camino que nos prometiste?. Pero, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese cuerpo tan malherido?.- Preguntó Felser con burlas hacia El Cid.

\- Solo lo convertiré en una "Espada Desnuda" y ¡ME PONDRÉ AL NIVEL DE ESA ESPADA TUYA FORJADA POR MINE!.- Exclamó el español, listo para el combate.

\- Hm, jejeje, ¿al nivel del "Zanoki"?.- Preguntó Felser, tras echarse a reír a más no poder.- Lo siento, pero será imposible, incluso para ti que puedes ver el movimiento a la Velocidad de la Luz.- Sentenció y de ahí les lanzó un golpe muy potente, el cual los mandó a volar a ambos, pero esto no estaba por terminar.- Ni siquiera tengo que blandir la Espada, solo debo pensar en atacarlos, ¡NO PUEDEN VER SU MOVIMIENTO, NI MUCHO MENOS PONERSE A SU NIVEL! ¿Quedó claro?.- Advirtió y les lanzó otro golpe, el cual los arrojó contra las paredes, destruyéndolas.

\- ¡FELSER!.- Gritó Kelly.- ¡MALDITO!.- Le maldijo y se lanzó ella con un contra-ataque, pero el oponente la esquivaba repetidas veces, sumado a que luego volvía con todo.

\- ¡NO ESTÁS A MI ALTURA, NIÑA!.- Le gritó el rival, quien pensaba cortarla a la mitad y de ahí, El Cid cayó al suelo.- ¿Eh?.

Era increíble, pero a pesar de ello y de sus heridas, el español se levantó, ni Kelly misma podía creerlo, estando herido, el joven no pensaba en rendirse, lo iba a hacer, iba a cumplir su misión, así que fue avanzando, sangrando a más no poder, hacia su objetivo.

\- Por fin salí a la Superficie, ahora que mis Dedos están fríos por la pérdida de sangre, creo que ya mi Mano ya es una Hoja de verdad.- Sentenció el peli negro con tranquilidad en su voz, viéndose las gotas que caían.- Kelly, has peleado de forma excelente, eres alguien digna de ser una Discípulo para mí, alguien a quien confiaría el secreto de mi Espada y puedo ver la Espada en mi interior como en el tuyo: Áspera, dura...y astillada.- Dio aquellas palabras y se veía una imagen de dicho objeto.

\- ¿Una "Espada Interior"?.- Preguntó Felser con asombro.

\- Sí y la forma de esa "Espada Zanoki".- Respondió El Cid y dirigió sus ojos hacia la seria Mine.- Esta es la forma de la "Zanoki", el Alma que Mine depositó en la Espada, ella quería alcanzar la "Espada Sagrada", pero este es un verdadero Demonio. ¿Es esta la "Espada Sagrada"?. No, esta es, ¡UNA ESPADA DEMONÍACA!.- Expresó sus palabras, mientras que veía a la chica que lo atacaba con una poderosa oleada, destruyendo su posición pero él la esquivaba ante el sorprendido rubio.

* * *

\- ¡LA ESQUIVÓ, MUY BIEN, SEÑOR CID Y SEÑORITA KELLY!.- Les felicitó Laicalle.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Felser, quien estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver y oír.

\- Mine, es decir "Zanoki", la "Espada Sagrada" no puede ser solo un Arma Impresionante.- Le dijo El Cid en respuesta, viendo el espíritu de la chica que volvía a la carga y cegada por la furia.-

\- Además, cuando tu sueño se convierte en una mera Ilusión, caes en el mal camino, ¡La "Espada Sagrada" se alcanza forjándose a uno mismo con benevolencia!.- Añadió Kelly y de ahí, tanto ella como el español fueron al ataque, justo cuando Felser se preparaba para desenfundar su Arma.

No podía creerlo, estaba helado, lo mismo el espíritu de la chica.

\- Si tu corazón se vuelve parte de la Espada, ni tus lágrimas podrán correr.- Sentenció con un dejo de lamentación hacia el camino que había elegido su amigo rubio, el cual lanzó una mueca de furia y odio, apretando los dientes con fuerza junto al espíritu de Mine.

Todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de ser fuerte y contar con una Espada tan poderosa, Felser El Terror Negro cayó derrotado al piso, tras el ataque final de El Cid y Kelly.

* * *

\- El cuerpo de Felser vuelve a su tamaño normal.- Señaló Laicalle ante aquel cambio.

* * *

\- Felser.- Dijo el español y fue a verlo.- Tú, que eres tan fuerte y noble, ¿por qué tenías que manipular al Dios de los Sueños y provocar toda esta masacre?.- Preguntó El Cid a su amigo, queriendo saber todo lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

El rubio herido abrió los ojos, le costaba por todas las heridas y la pérdida de sangre, pero no podía quedarse callado, en silencio, así que se preparó para decirlo, para hablar con aquella persona.

\- Porque...no tenía nada...cuando supe que no podría luchar...como un Guerrero con todas las quemaduras duras de mi cuerpo...no sentí gran cosa. Lo que en verdad me decepcionó fue saber que no tenía Sentimientos ni para eso: Yo soy esos Espectadores, El Cid y Kelly.- Contó la verdad de lo que había pasado, él se sentía "vacío", sin nada, mientras que se veía a los civiles que volvían a la Normalidad.- Si me veías como un Hombre Noble y Gentil, estabas equivocado, es solo que yo no tenía ningún vínculo con nada.

\- Felser.- Dijeron El Cid y Kelly, sorprendidos y se vieron flashbacks del Pasado de la amistad del español y la japonesa, siendo observados por el rubio.

\- Solo me la pasaba llenando el vacío de mi corazón observándolos a ustedes dos y no podía seguir así para siempre, pensé en buscar un camino distinto al de los Caballeros, esperando que sus sueños se cumplieran.- Contó aquella historia y las lágrimas comenzaron a verse, mientras que llevaba su mano derecha para cubrirse el rostro.- Pero, durante mi viaje escuché un rumor, ¡algo que hizo pedazos mi único anhelo: La Muerte de Mine!.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y viéndose la tumba de la chica.- Es injusto que una niña tan joven como ella se fuera sin poder haber alcanzado su sueño, el pensar que no volvería a ver esos ojos, con ese brillo escarlata, yo quería que Mine contemplara su sueño una vez más con el poder del Dios de los Sueños...reviví el alma de Mine junto con los sueños de su Espíritu, todo fue por el sueño de Mine...de hecho...el que tú vinieras aquí...y el que pelearas con la "Zanoki" que ella forjó, pudo haber sido el sueño de Mine, que esta Ciudad se hiciera realidad.

\- Su sueño.- Comprendió El Cid todo lo que tuvo que pasar su amigo en aquellos momentos, todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, el camino sin ningún Futuro a sus puertas, la Nada Absoluta, pero cuando parecía haber terminado, una punzada de dolor comenzó a sentirse en el rubio.

\- GH...¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó el Caballero Negro del dolor.

\- ¡FELSER!.- Gritaron El Cid y Kelly, mientras que éste se agarraba del dolor que le impedía ponerse de pie.

\- Lo siento...El Cid y Kelly...creí que él moriría conmigo...pero...comienza a alterarse.- Ofreció sus disculpas y de ahí, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro.- ¡EL DIOS FOBÉTOR! ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-

En aquellos momentos, el rubio cayó inconsciente al piso, mientras que una sombra se arremolinaba alrededor de El Cid y de Kelly, como si fuera una especie de "tornado" o "huracán".

\- ¡FELSER!.- Gritaron ambos.

\- _Este Hombre me sirvió más de lo que me imaginé, ¡pero su deber terminó, mi poder ha vuelto, por último, devoraré los sueños de todas esta gente y los aniquilaré!.-_ Exclamó aquel Ser Divino, el cual se reía y comenzaba a cumplir sus sueños.

Phobetor/Fobétor tenía piel clara, sus ojos son negros, su cabello es de color celeste, es un poco alto al igual que Hypnos y Thanatos. Cuando porta su armadura se encuentra totalmente protegido.

\- _No puedo creer que alguien como tú haya ganado este "Torneo" y haya expuesto mi verdadera forma, detestable Caballero de Athena y Niña Forastera, pero está bien, gracias a ese hombre, recuperé mi poder que se encontraba sellado, así que ¡ARRASTRARÉ A CATALANIA A MI TIERRA, EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS Y LOS EXTERMINARÉ A TODOS, USTEDES SE CONVERTIRÁN EN EL ALIMENTO PARA MÍ Y PARA MI FAMILIA!.-_ Agradeció el oponente, mientras que comenzaba a llevar a cabo su plan y a apoderarse de la energía de la gente y desde los Cielos, Laicalle veía una Grieta en el Espacio.

Todos comenzaban a sufrir los efectos de Phobetor, no podían moverse, se sentían débiles, cansados, no tenían fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para escapar, lo mismo ocurría con Felser.

\- ¡ESTÁ ABSORBIENDO EL CALOR DE TODOS ALREDEDOR!.- Le alertó Kelly.

\- Es verdad, si sigue así...- Iba a decir El Cid, cuando se escuchó una risa malvada.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA!. Esta Ciudad desaparecerá como la Neblina, ¡igual que en la Era Mitológica!.- Celebró el rival, mientras que llevaba a Mine en sus brazos.- El sueño de esta niña fue muy útil, te cuidaré para que estés en el Centro de la próxima Ciudad.

\- M...Mine, se está llevando mi poder.- Se sintió El Cid debilitado y Kelly lo agarró justo a tiempo antes de caer al piso.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA, SERES HUMANOS DÉBILES!.- Dio su despedida el rival, pero no pensaban dejarlo irse así de fácil.

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS A ESE MUNDO, NI QUE ACABES CON LOS CORAZONES Y SUEÑOS DE ESTAS PERSONAS!.- Le advirtió el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio.

\- Je, con tan poca sangre, habiendo perdido tu energía y te atreves a hablarme así.- Dijo Fobétor con severidad en su voz, ¡EN ESE CASO, LOS DEVORARÉ A USTEDES DOS!.- Sentenció y con crueldad se lanzó, envuelto en forma de "huracán de sombras" contra ellos dos.

\- ¡NO, CID, KELLY!.- Gritó Felser, quien se había levantado del suelo.

\- ¡CID!.- Exclamó la peli verde-menta.

\- _"Pero ¿qué...?. Mi corazón se debilita con rapidez...mis manos...tampoco tienen fuerza...".-_ Pensaba el peli negro, sin poder y sin fuerzas.

Pronto, ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- No...no puede ser...los está consumiendo...su calor...su energía vital...¡EL CID, KELLY!.- Exclamó Felser, viendo a sus amigos yacer al borde de la Muerte.

De ahí, una voz se escuchó en la zona.

\- _¿Es esta la tragedia que provocó tu angustia aquel día?.-_ Preguntó aquella chica, volviéndose al Pasado, al día en el que ella guardaba reposo en cama.

\- Mine.- Reconoció El Cid a aquella persona.

\- Así es, El Cid, pero mi sueño ya no es el mismo del día de mi muerte, quiero que le pongas fin a este sueño, Cid y Kelly, el sueño que quiero ver ahora, eres tú convertido en "Espada Sagrada".- Le encargó la chica a su amigo de que luchara hasta el final y eso hizo, deteniendo el ataque de Phobetor.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, YO YA HABÍA ABSORBIDO TODO SU CALOR!.- Quedó el Dios sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- En mi Mundo, ni su calor ni los sueños pueden consumirse, ¡PUES DE ESO ESTÁ HECHO MI CAMINO!.- Bramó El Cid, poniéndose de pie y yendo al enfrentamiento junto a Kelly contra el oponente.

\- ¡BASTADOS!.- Gritó el Dios del Sueño Phobetor, acorralado, el cual fue destruido por El Cid y por Kelly.

\- Así es, Mine, desde aquel día, Mine, tú dijiste que tu sueño era convertirme en una "Espada Sagrada", aquel día no pude llorar ni decirte nada.- Se dirigió el muchacho hacia la chica, quien estaba de espaldas.- Lo haré realidad junto a Kelly, solo mírame con esos ojos de Maestra Forjadora, esos ojos que brillan de color escarlata.- Pidió y la chica lo escuchó, girándose para verlo, sonriendo y de allí, en la Arena de Combate, allí apareció un artefacto reconocido.-

\- Mira, es su Espada.- Quedó Kelly asombrada.

\- Sí, esta Espada.- Recordó el español en esos momentos.

\- Es la Espada de Mine que se oxidó al quedar incompleta, todo esto fue el sueño de esta Espada Oxidada.- Dijo Felser, quien se recuperó de sus heridas, pero la sangre y las cicatrices seguían todavía, aunque sanarían.- He sido un tonto, El Cid y Kelly, Mine ya tenía la mirada en otro sueño.- Ofreció sus disculpas y de ahí caminó hacia la salida, ya que el Coliseo había quedado vacío, todos se habían ido.

\- ¿Adónde vas?.- Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Esta vez buscaré mi propio camino, igual que ustedes, para redimir mis errores. En verdad espero, El Cid y Kelly, que sus sueños no se desvanezcan como la niebla.- Fue el deseo de Felser, el cual salía de allí, volviendo a su camino, mientras que la gente se iba de Catalania, debido a que la Ciudad iba a desaparecer y sucedió.

Como si fuera un espejismo, aquel sitio dejó de existir y eso fue observado por Laicalle y Kelly, los cuales estaban junto al Cid de Capricornio, su misión había terminado, Phobetor fue derrotado, Mine podía descansar en paz y Felser se había recuperado, tanto su amistad como el camino que volvía a elegir para redimirse, mientras que ahora, nuevas aventuras les deparaban a ellos.

\- Vaya, es increíble pensar que estaba aquí esa Gran Ciudad, en verdad no quedó ningún rastro de él. ¡Me alegra de que todos los Espectadores hayan logrado huir!. Es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.- Dijo Laicalle, cosa que El Cid mantenía la mirada puesta en el Horizonte.

\- Cid, ¿estás bien?. No pareces muy satisfecho.- Preguntó Kelly a su amigo y éste se giró hacia ambos.

\- Es verdad, ¿se encuentra bien, Señor Cid?.- Quiso saber también Laicalle, acercándose hacia aquella persona.

\- No lo estoy, el camino de un Caballero es tan duro que la gente común no es capaz de soportarlo, si vas a retirarte, es ahora el momento, Laicalle.- Dejó el español aquellas palabras hacia el joven.

\- Sí, después de ver la manera que luchó, eso me queda muy claro, _además de que mi padre dice que no soy buen Forjador._ \- En ese momento, el chico habló por lo bajo.- Pero yo nunca lo he visto como algo superficial, ¡ES EL CAMINO QUE YO ELEGÍ! ¡Puede verlo como algo extra, además de la Espada de mi padre.

\- No te dejaré huir.- Advirtió El Cid, sabiendo que una vez que Laicalle escogiera ir con él al Santuario, habían reglas que debían respetarse y una de ellas era que la deserción se castigaba severamente con la Pena de Muerte.

\- Perfecto, ¡lo seguiré adonde vaya! ¡Porque usted es la Espada que yo encontré!.- Mostró el castaño sus respetos hacia su Futuro Maestro.

\- ¡Así se habla!.- Exclamó Kelly, felicitando la decisión del joven.

Fue entonces que El Cid fue hasta ella con Laicalle, el cual puso su mano sobre los hombros de la chica de cabellos verde-menta.

\- Has sido una excelente Compañera de Armas para mí, Kelly.- Le agradeció por todo el español.

\- Es verdad, luchaste de una forma increíble, ¿cómo lo haces?.- Quiso saber Laicalle, asombrado por las habilidades de la joven.

\- Jejejeje, cuando luchas contra Monstruos en Mewni, aprendes de una forma rápida pero bastante seria.- Señaló la chica, quien estrechó su mano y luego abrazó al Cid.- Y usted no solo se convirtió en el Héroe que admiro, sino también en el amigo que siempre voy a visitar.- Prometió la joven y de ahí, el peli negro, a pesar de su frialdad, le acompañó hacia el Santuario.- ¿Te quedarás unos días más en el Santuario?.- Preguntó el español a ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me quedaré unos días!. Además, me gustaría ser también una Instructora para Laicalle junto a ti.- Dijo Kelly y de ahí, una vez que terminaron de despedirse de Catalania, partieron los tres hacia Grecia.

\- _"Él se convirtió en aquella Espada Mítica, aquella tan poderosa y que sería la llave en la lucha contra los enemigos: La Espada a la que le aposté mi vida".-_ Pensó Laicalle, mientras que unos días después, allí estaban los tres, devuelta en el Santuario, siendo presentado el joven castaño y Kelly junto a El Cid ante Sisifo y los nuevos cadetes.

Su historia acababa de comenzar junto a las dos personas que admiraba a más no poder.

 **Fin del Gaiden de El Cid de Capricornio, Kelly y Laicalle**

* * *

 **Segundo "Regalo de Nochebuena-Navidad 2018" y con ello termina esta historia, pero...jejejeje, aquí viene el siguiente mensaje.**

 **"Aparecen Alexander, Dimitri, los Louds, los Caballeros de Athena, Rick, Morty y Summer, Mordecai, Rigby y sus amigos, los Simpsons, Pardo, Polar y Panda, Clarence y sus amigos, etc".**

 **Todos: ¡Les deseamos a todos los presentes una muy Feliz Navidad 2018 y un excelente y próspero Año Nuevo 2019! :D.**

 **Y aquí viene el siguiente Gaiden: Gaiden de Dohko de Libra, Montgomery Burns de Cuervo y Liú-Xing. Fecha de estreno: 28 de Diciembre.**

 **Dedicado para este nuevo Gaiden para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96. Espero que la hayan pasado genial esta Nochebuena y Navidad, nos estamos viendo en los siguientes fics y les deseo a todos un buen Martes de mi parte. Cuídense y ¡Felices Fiestas!.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gaiden de Dohko de Libra, Montgomery Burns de Cuervo y los Taonias**

 **Capítulo 17:** Habían pasado siete meses de la derrota del Emperador Hades en la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido, siete meses en los que los sobrevivientes de la "Guerra Santa" habían tomado sus caminos, cada uno por su lado, pero tampoco se habían quebrado los lazos de unión entre ellos y uno de estos personajes, mejor dicho dos, estaban por tener un reencuentro tras esa larga estadía de estar separados.

\- ¡Ahí está, papa, la "Gran Cascada de Rozan"!.- Se oyó la voz de una pequeña niña que venía con su progenitor y un sujeto joven, vestido formalmente y de cabellos castaños.- Pero parece un poco sucia.

\- Es verdad, Yi Lin.- Le dio su apoyo aquel hombre de complexión física de un adulto con una edad que parece estar entre los 30 a 40 años. Él posee una altura de 178 cm un rasgo que lo hace una persona más alta que el promedio en China. Su cabello negro era bastante largo y se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y sujetado para hacer una cola de caballo. Su rostro poseía rasgos bastante definidos como un pequeño bigote y barba en el mentón. Su ropa estaba compuesta por un traje tradicional de China, el cual es de color café claro. Éste detuvo su paso y miró con seriedad el ambiente.- Es porque hay tempestad en la tierra, parece que los "Cinco Picos" también se ven afectados.

\- Oh...- Quedó la niña sorprendida, callada por un momento, hasta que dirigió sus ojos hacia un sitio en la "Cascada", allí se encontraba el hombre que custodiaba el Este, a la espera de que otra "Guerra Santa" comenzara. Éste estaba sentado, meditando, manteniendo siempre su tarea de vigilancia y nunca permitir que nadie invadiera aquellas tierras.

La niña que acompañaba al adulto llevaba un vestido blanco, sus cabellos eran negros y largos, sujetos con un clásico adorno Oriental y de ahí, tras ver a esa persona, que era conocida de su padre, le apuntó con el dedo.

\- ¡Ah, mira, papa, es tu amigo!.- Exclamó.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dónde?!.- Quiso saber el peli negro, mientras que, de vuelta en la "Cascada", la imagen de un Tigre de China aparecía junto al hombre que montaba guardia en silencio.

\- Al fin, después de tantos meses, Abraham me mandó a verte, amigo mío.- Dijo el joven castaño, quien fue con el padre y la niña hasta esa posición.

\- _"¿Ese es el amigo de papa y del Señor que nos está acompañando?. Parece que no se estuviera moviendo, es como si estuviera..."_.- Pensó Yi Lin al ver al muchacho, quien no reaccionaba ni nada.- ¡¿Muerto?!.

Pronto, los tres llegaron hasta el borde de la "Cascada", deteniendo y bajando lo que portaban consigo.

\- Esto si que pesa.- Dijo el peli negro y se acercó hacia el castaño Orienta, tras haber llevado la comida.

\- Espere, no lo haga.- Intentó el extranjero en advertirle que no se le acercara detenidamente al que montaba guardia.- No lo haga, espere, deténgase.-

No hubo respuesta, el peli negro fue hasta donde se hallaba su amigo.

\- ¡DOHKO, YA LLEGUÉ!.- Lanzó aquel grito, el cual sacó de su meditación al castaño Orienta, quien casi se caía al piso.

\- Se lo advertí.- Dijo el extranjero, llevándose su mano derecha al rostro.

\- ¡WAAHH! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Un Cuervo?!.- Reaccionó el joven con furia, levantándose y mirando hacia los demás.

\- ¡¿A quién le llamas "Cuervo"?!. Otra vez parecías una piedra o un muerto.- Exclamó el peli negro, teniendo esa discusión con su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Hao?! ¡No me asustes más!.- Pidió Dohko.

\- ¡Tú me asustas a mí, llevas Medio Año durmiendo en la misma posición desde la última vez que nos vimos!.- Le respondió Hao a su amigo, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Medio Año?.- Preguntó el castaño de Libra con asombro y de ahí, Hao se dirigió hacia las cajas de bambú que portaba junto al extranjero, en donde había comida y ropa.- No te hubieras molestado.

\- Yo se lo había dicho.- Dijo una voz y de ahí, el Oriental se quedó sorprendido de ver a aquel joven que había luchado en el Santuario.

\- ¡Charles, no puedo creerlo! ¡Charles Montgomery Burns de Cuervo, has venido!.- Le saludó Dohko al extranjero, quienes tuvieron un abrazo de "Hermanos de Armas", nuevamente tras haber estado alejados desde la Victoria contra Hades.

\- Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, amigo, veo que tienes hasta barba.- Señaló el joven extranjero hacia su amigo, pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el castaño observó a la pequeña que venía con su amigo.

\- Hao, ¿y esa niña?.- Preguntó con asombro en su voz.

\- Ah, ya la había traído una vez, es mi hija, Yi Lin. Este año cumplirá 11 años.- Presentó Hao a la pequeña, la cual se acercó con timidez.

\- Ni Hao.- Saludó la niña a Dohko.

\- ¡¿Quién?! ¡Yo pensé que era una bebe y mira qué grande está!.- Exclamó el castaño con barba, mientras que luego sonreía.- Es hermosa, igual que su madre, ¡ven!.- Le invitó para que se acercara, a pesar de ser tímida.

Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras que Dohko pasaba sus manos por los cabellos de la menor.

\- Qué alivio, pensé que el Señor Dohko daría más miedo.- Dijo Yi Lin, sintiéndose liberada de aquellos temores.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?.- Preguntó el amigo de su padre.

\- Mi papa siempre habla de usted, dice que es un Guerrero muy fuerte que sobrevivió, junto a sus amigos, a una Guerra. Antes que yo naciera, hubo una terrible guerra donde pelearon tanto Humanos como Dioses por el destino del Mundo, ¿no es así?. Papa me contó que ustedes ganaron esa batalla y salvaron a la Tierra y que son hombres valientes como los Tigres.- Contó la pequeña peli negra y se venían escenas de aquel conflicto, de Shion, Dohko y sus amigos que sobrevivieron a aquel enfrentamiento y de sus Camaradas Caídos, en especial Tenma y Sasha/Athena.

\- Qué niña tan lista, pero yo no soy un Guerrero tan bueno como dicen.- Dijo Dohko, pasando su mano por los cabellos de ella, cosa que desató una pequeña risa en Burns.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Charles?.- Preguntó éste y luego se dirigió hacia Yi Lin.- Yo solo me he quedado a hacer guardia durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Dohko, aún tendré ese respeto hacia ti, peleaste muy bien en el "Lienzo Perdido".- Mostró el castaño sus respetos hacia aquel hombre, al cual consideraba como un hermano mayor.- No te preocupes, Yi Lin.

\- ¿Está haciendo guardia? ¿Por qué siempre está aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?.- Lanzaba la niña aquellas preguntas hacia el joven, quien seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Espera, espera, una pregunta a la vez.- Le pidió Dohko con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Ya deben haber pasado décadas, Dohko o siglos.- Bromeó Burns.- Sigue así y serás como Matusalem.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie puede vivir tanto!.- Exclamó Yi Lin con asombro, pero de ahí, tanto Burns como Dohko se pusieron serios, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Yi Lin, mi corazón es diferente a lo de los demás: En la Guerra Santa Pasada, la Diosa Athena utilizó su poder sobre mí y cuatro amigos míos más y desde entonces, mi corazón solo late 100 mil veces al año, que es lo que late un corazón normal.- Le explicó el castaño sobre aquel suceso, viéndose una imagen de su corazón y de la Estatua de la Diosa Athena.

\- Por eso es que puede vivir mucho tiempo como sus amigos que una persona común, pero entonces ¿sobrevivió a la Guerra y ahora tiene que seguir sobreviviendo? ¡Cuánta soledad!.- Dijo Yi Lin y esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos a Dohko, pero luego volvía a la calma.

\- Je, la verdad, cada vez que veo las Estrellas, se me hace un nudo en la garganta.- Sostuvo el muchacho, mirando hacia los Cielos Nocturnos.

* * *

Poco después, Hao llamó a cenar a los presentes, la comida olía exquisita, deliciosa y fueron allí para degustar los platillos preparados por el padre de Yi Lin. Durante la cena, Dohko deseaba saber cómo estaban el resto de sus amigos y Burns le empezó a relatar sobre las aventuras de cada uno de los presentes: Abraham continuaba en Irlanda, montando guardia desde el Oeste, siempre atento a lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, sobre todo por los Agentes del enemigo, los Hermanos Gemelos Stan y Ford Pines se hallaban en el Noroeste de los EEUU, viviendo una serie de aventuras épicas, en especial en un pueblo llamado "Gravity Falls", el cual atraía bastante la atención del intelectual gemelo. Por su parte, Rose Cuarzo y las Crystal Gems se habían establecido en la Costa Oeste, en el Pacífico, un sitio al que llegaron los aventureros y denominaron como "Beach City" y por último, el General Skips de Crisaor se hallaba de regreso en la Atlántida, esperando el despertar del Emperador de los Mares y que fuera un Aliado de Athena.

\- Vaya, así que Abraham continúa con su labor de "Guardia del Oeste", él siempre tenía y sigue teniendo esa postura de nunca abandonar su puesto.- Escuchó Dohko cada una de las historias habidas y contadas por su amigo Burns, mientras que terminaba de beber el caldo caliente.- ¡Listo!. Quedé satisfecho , no sé cómo agradecerte, Hao.

\- Pues gracias a esa técnica secreta, tardas mucho en envejecer junto a tu amigo, tenemos la misma edad y...cómo te envidio.- Respondió Hao, agradeciendo los elogios de su amigo castaño.

\- ¡Sí, ahora pareces más grande que yo!.- Exclamó Dohko, pero de ahí, su semblante pasó a ser de seriedad.- Aunque eso también se debe al Mal que está en este Mundo, ¿qué sucediendo allá abajo?.- Preguntó sobre las últimas noticias que estaban desarrollándose en el Mundo.

Hao sacó su pipa y comenzó a fumar, mientras que relataba lo ocurrido sobre la continuidad de los desastres naturales y eso afectaba la seguridad de los pueblos, sin embargo, él y su familia estaban bien, pero en otras regiones, muchos habían perdido sus hogares y estaban pasando hambre por la destrucción de sus campos.

\- ¿Tan grave es la situación?.- Preguntó Dohko, levantando la mirada.

\- Todos creen que el "Dragón Blanco de los Cielos" está molesto, ¿cuándo terminará este caos?.- Quiso saber Hao con preocupación y mirando hacia el Firmamento, rogando para que todo se llegara a una solución respectiva.

Burns se levantó del suelo, estaba pensativo, sabía bien que algo no cuadraba bien, un peligro latente en China se hallaba listo para entrar en acción y con ello, su próximo movimiento.

\- ¿De los Cielos?.- Preguntó Dohko, sin embargo, de golpe, un misterioso "brillo" se hizo presente, llamando su atención.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- Señaló Burns hacia una misteriosa tropa armada y con prendas de combate de Artes Marciales.

\- ¡HAO, YI LIN, CHARLES, RETROCEDAN!.- Les ordenó el castaño, mientras que tomaba posiciones de combate, pero el enemigo le cerraba el paso.

\- ¡Señor Dohko!.- Gritó Yi Lin, al verlo cercado por el enemigo.

\- ¡Vaya, una emboscada!. Yo no recuerdo haberles hecho nada a ustedes.- Bromeó Dohko hacia los oponentes, quienes mantenían el silencio y un aura de severidad.

Ninguno decía nada, todos lo miraban con bronca, odio, asco, un deseo enorme de asesinarlo, pero se contenían, no podían atacar, tal vez habría alguien que comandaban a aquel escuadrón.

\- ¿No piensan decirme qué quieren?. De acuerdo.- Dohko lanzó aquella "conciliación", pero al no haber respuesta, decidió tomar su camino, apareciendo la imagen del Tigre de China.- Habrá que hablar ¡con los puños!.- Sentenció y de ahí comenzó a derribar a todos los oponentes que se interpusieran en su camino, pero uno de ellos llamó su atención, era alguien tan parecido a cierto chico que estuvo con él durante los eventos de las batallas contra el Emperador Hades.

La mirada de furia de aquel muchacho se reflejaba bastante bien, pero ¿quién era? ¿acaso...acaso era esa persona que Dohko había entrenado y luchado a su lado?. Se parecía, pero, como dice la frase: _"Las apariencias engañan"._

\- Ese Tatuaje en su espalda, ¿acaso ustedes?.- Preguntó Dohko con furia hacia sus oponentes, los cuales se detuvieron.

\- ¡Así es, venimos de Xian-Jing para acabar contigo!.- Exclamó el Jefe de aquel escuadrón enemigo, quien hizo su entrada en escena.

\- ¿Xian-Jing?.- Quiso saber Hao con asombro y dudas, mientras que abrazaba a su hija y Burns los protegía.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Dohko quedó helado ante aquel personaje que entraba al lugar.

\- Dohko de Libra y Burns de Cuervo, sobrevivientes de la "Guerra Santa". Tú eres el mayor obstáculo de Xian-Jing.- Dijo el recién llegado con seriedad.

\- ¡Imposible, Xian-Jing!.- Gritó el hombre en su defensa.

\- ¡SILENCIO, QUÉDATE QUIETO PARA QUE TE DECAPITEMOS NOSOTROS, LOS TAONIAS! ¡Mi nombre es Liu Xing, soy el Comandante de este Escuadrón.- Dio por presentada su entrada aquel hombre joven, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una Máscara Oriental.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué esa inclinación de la Balanza?. Dohko y Burns debían averiguar el motivo de todo ese cambio.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, pido disculpas por no haber subido este Gaiden el 28 de Diciembre del 2018, el problema es que estuve hasta hace poco en Galicia, España y luego me fui a pasar dos días a Madrid, había Internet en todos los sitios, pero me dediqué más a pasear y de vez en cuando escribía en Wattpad los otros dos fics que quedan: "Herederas Senshi" y "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", el cual iré trabajando de a poco y lo terminaré y de ahí seguiré con el resto de historias que dejé bien establecido en el último capítulo que subí de "Saintia MLP".**

 **No habrán otros fics que no sean los que se puso en mi lista. Punto final a ese asunto.**

 **Ahora, ¿qué pasará con Dohko y Burns? ¿Cuál es el motivo de Xian-Jing en atacarlos?. No se lo vayan a perder, el próximo capítulo será emocionante y se revelarán muchas cosas.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, amigos y nos estamos viendo. Saludos y fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent, Profesor Franco M. Romano y LeoneEpsilon, que tengan todos ustedes un buen día Lunes de mi parte.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:** El ataque de aquel misterioso Escuadrón de Taonias había sido sorpresivo, ni siquiera pudieron defenderse, Burns había sido tomado por sorpresa y Dohko fue más rápido, lanzándose como un tigre contra las filas enemigas, noqueando y derribando a aquellos Guerreros, pero cuando apareció aquel joven, esa persona que tenía un aire a un personaje que él conocía, a un amigo suyo del Santuario, alguien que había sido y tenía un fuerte lazo de unión, el contra-ataque del Caballero de Libra se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que estos tipos nos quieran hacer daño?! ¡Yo no los conozco y Dohko es una persona de buen corazón! ¡¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza, idiotas?!.- Preguntó Burns con rabia, intentando zafarse del control y darle un golpe a aquel Comandante de la Máscara que portaba sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Los Taonias de Xinjing se mancharon las manos del Mal?.- Dohko también tenía sus preguntas al respecto y de ahí se vio la imagen del Yin y el Yang junto con el Dragón que había mencionado, la Casa que lo representaba y a dos Soldados de aquellas fuerzas.- ¡Ustedes son los Protectores de la Paz y de todas las criaturas de este Continente, ustedes jamás saldrían a atacar así!.- Bramó el castaño con furia y decepción en su voz ante aquella degradación tan lamentable que habían caído aquellos personajes.- Entonces, todo este caos desatado que hay ahora...- Iba a decirlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por Liú-Xing, el cual se dirigió al ataque, mientras que los Soldados que custodiaban al castaño se retiraban y éste se preparaba para asestar el golpe definitivo.

\- Pues no sé, Xinjing ha cambiado, ¡lo único seguro ahora es que debes morir junto a tu amigo!.- Sentenció el Comandante, pero esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡No lo permitiré!.- Bramó Burns y de ahí, una potente lluvia de Plumas Negras cayeron sobre los rivales que lo tenían retenido, alejándose y de ahí su Armadura aparecía delante de todos ellos.

Dohko tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que se zafó del agarre y se preparó para detener el ataque de Liú-Xing.

\- ¡IDIOTAS, SOLO CAVARÁN SU PROPIA TUMBA!.- Les advirtió, pero aquella punzada en su corazón le obligó a detenerse en seco y fue alcanzado por el puño que Liú le dio contra el rostro, haciendo que saliera disparado y que un poco de su sangre también.

\- _"¡Demonios, estoy jadeando, así que aún no me acostumbro a este corazón!".-_ Pensó el Oriental, mientras que caía al piso.

\- ¡Señor Dohko!.- Gritó Yu Lin, la cual quería asistirlo, pero su padre Hao se lo impedía, era muy peligroso meterse en la línea de combate.

\- ¡Yi Lin!.- Le frenó el peli negro a su hija.

La Espada de Liú-Xing estaba lista para cumplir la misión encargada.

\- ¡TU CUERPO SE HA DEBILITADO BASTANTE, DESPÍDETE!.- Bramó el rival, pero éste fue detenido por la hija de Hao, quien se interpuso, mientras que Dohko yacía atrapado por las varas de combate de los Soldados.

Yi Lin, con la ayuda de Burns, no pensaban moverse de allí.

\- Atrévete a lastimar a esta niña y terminarás lamentando por toda tu vida esta acción.- Le advirtió el castaño de Cuervo.

\- Niña, Santo de Cuervo, ¿no piensan hacerse a un lado?.- Preguntó Liú-Xing, quien sostenía su Espada en el aire.- No quiero matar más de lo necesario, pero no podemos perder el tiempo

\- ¡NO, ESTO ES INJUSTO, EL SEÑOR DOHKO ESTÁ SOLO Y USTEDES SON MUCHOS!.- Se negó la niña en obedecer esa orden, manteniendo su posición con firmeza.- ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!. Ustedes, los "Taonias", ¡LOS ODIO!.- Sus ojos expresaban desafío, furia, a pesar de las lágrimas, las cuales son normales en cualquier persona y más cuando llega la hora de defender a sus seres queridos, Yi Lin demostraba esa poderosa carga de protección hacia Dohko, pero eso le podía traer consecuencias, tanto a ella como a Burns.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a un Héroe de la "Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades"? ¡Ustedes no son odiados, sino que son unos malditos cobardes! ¡¿Por qué no viniste tú solo para pelear?!.- Preguntó Burns, apretando los dientes y mirando con furia a Liú-Xing.

\- Niña y Santo de Cuervo, en serio, los mataré.- Volvió a advertir el rival y de ahí se puso de vuelta en la línea de combate.- Yo se los advertí, ¡ESPERO QUE RENAZCAN COMO ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE VIVIR MUCHO TIEMPO!.- En esos momentos, Liú-Xing lanzó su Espada, la cual se convirtió en una Lanza.

\- ¡Señor Dohko!.- Pidió Yi Lin, mientras que Burns saltaba para detener aquella arma con sus manos, pero ésta era muy poderosa y lo hacía volver hacia atrás.

Cuando Burns estaba por ser arrojado al piso, la Lanza del rival fue partida a la mitad, la "ayuda" había llegado en el momento más premiado de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué...es esto? ¡¿Las "Armas de Libra"?!.- Se preguntó Liú-Xing al ver el "Arsenal" que Dohko contaba en aquellos momentos, mientras que éste emergía de aquel "Bosque de Varas".

\- Je, Jejejeje, parece que ellas tampoco se podían quedar sin hacer nada.- Habló el castaño, quien se iba reincorporando.- Burns, buen trabajo en proteger a Yi Lin y a mí durante esos momentos complicados y de ahí se dirigió hacia el Comandante del Escuadrón, destruyendo las Varas con una sonrisa.- Pero parece que no tienes lo suficiente para ser "malo", ¡Muchacho!.- Exclamó con tranquilidad en su voz.- Lo siento, ¡pero no estoy muy bien, así que no puedo medir mi fuerza, esto se acabará en un instante!.- Prometió el Santo de Libra, quien sacaba a sus dos amigos de la línea de fuego.

\- ¡RATA OBSTINADA!.- Bramó Liú-Xing, lanzando otra Lanza contra ellos.

\- ¡RECIBAN EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN VOLADOR! ¡"DRAGÓN VOLADOR DE ROZAN"!.- Exclamó Dohko, furioso por lo ocurrido y lanzó su gran ofensiva, la cual alcanzó a todos los miembros del Escuadrón y al Comandante, cuya Máscara comenzaba a agrietarse.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡ES MUY DIFERENTE AL DE HACE UN MOMENTO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Quiso saber Liú-Xing, sorprendido por la intensidad tan repentina que lo alcanzó, mientras que era arrojado hacia atrás.

Todos los miembros del Escuadrón habían caído derrotados y una vez que Dohko volvió a tocar tierra firme, éste sintió otra punzada en su corazón, al volver junto a Yu Lin y Burns.

\- Ahhh, qué patético.- Sostuvo el castaño, mientras que se volvía a sentar y jadeaba del cansancio, tras haber utilizado gran parte de su fuerza.

\- ¡SEÑOR DOHKO, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?!.- Preguntó la hija de Hao.

El castaño se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, estaba agotado y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca tras haber sido herido por las varas del enemigo.

\- No sabía que fuera tan cansado pelear con este corazón, debo acostumbrarme a él...si no...- Dijo el hombre de Oriente, cansado, mientras que Burns lo asistía.

Pero cuando estaba por llevarse a cabo aquella tarea, Liú-Xing comenzaba a levantarse, con dificultad.

\- Kh...maldición...- Dijo con la voz cansada, el rival, pero Hao le detuvo el paso con su vara.-

\- Todavía no puedo dejarte volver, quiero que me digas qué está pasando en Xian-Jing: Ese es el lugar donde yo solía entrenar.- Le ordenó Dohko de que soltara toda la información de esa región, necesitaba saber todo lo posible de los acontecimientos, mientras que un aire de seriedad le envolvía.

Allí estaba Liú-Xing, ese aire que le traía recuerdos a Dohko y a Burns, el cual se acercó hacia él.

\- Este chico...Dohko...es...- Dijo el castaño con asombro en su voz.

Esa mirada llena de furia, severidad, decepción, ira, apretando los dientes, herido y con rasguños por doquier, siendo sujetado por Burns para que no se escapara, llamó la atención del Oriental.

Aquel joven era físicamente parecido a Tenma, poseía el cabello de color café, aunque su parecido físico predomina sus ojos son de color verde oscuro, Liú-Xing también es un joven de tez de color clara.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos en el Futuro. ¡Nos veremos en la Tierra, Dohko!.-_ Fueron las últimas palabras del Caballero Tenma de Pegaso, portando la Armadura Divina de la misma Constelación, antes de partir hacia el último encuentro junto a Sasha/la Diosa Athena y su amigo Alone, en el cual los tres dieron sus vidas para derrotar y encerrar al Emperador Hades, cuya Alma Divina había vuelto a los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

Esa promesa seguía latente en Dohko y sus amigos, pero aquel chico, ese aire, esa apariencia, no debían dejarse engañar, las mismas llegaban a engañar a las personas.

\- ¿Tenma?.- Lanzaron ambos amigos ese nombre del Pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya al caer, en Xian-Jing, sentado en aquel trono, vistiendo aquellas prendas y máscara Orientales tan finas, ricas en su cultura junto con unas palabras escritas en la tierra, siendo escritas por un bastón, allí se encontraba el responsable, la mente maestra de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en los "Cinco Picos". Pronto, uno de los Soldados Taonias entró y se arrodilló, en señal de respeto hacia el líder.

\- Liú-Xing fue derrotado por el Joven Tigre y el Cuervo Negro.- Informó el recién llegado y a la izquierda yacía sentada una bella muchacha.

\- Cielos, por eso es que no lo encontraba, yo quería jugar con él.- Dijo la chica.

\- Olvídate de ese niño tonto, Mudan: El Tigre no es tan fácil de vencer.- Advirtió el Soldado recién llegado con seriedad, mientras que el joven de la Máscara Oriental escribía en la tierra la palabra _"ferocidad"_ y _"gracia"_.

Mudan era de una apariencia angelical, cabellos negros y lo mismo sus ojos junto a su contextura delgada. De ahí, la chica tomó el bastón y se preparó para escribir, pero fue detenida por el muchacho del trono.

\- Vamos, no es tan tonto, Hui; pero ese chico todavía no sabe que los Ojos del Maestro Hakutaku lo pueden ver todo.- Sostuvo ella con un tono de voz lleno de gracia y tranquilidad.

De ahí, el Maestro del Trono se levantó.

\- Así es, Mudan, mis Ojos ven todas las cosas, así fue como me hice de Xianjing, pero también me muestran las cosas malas a aquellos que se mueven a su antojo, impulsados por sus ambiciones.- Dijo Hakutaku, levantándose del Trono y mirando con seriedad esa parte negativa, mientras que su mano brillaba un extraño "Tatuaje".- En una "Guerra Santa", el Mundo no se puede controlar con los métodos de Hades: Él nunca comprendió que este Mundo es un enorme torrente de vida. Para dominar este Mundo, es necesario estar consciente de la Providencia y la Naturaleza y observar toda la Creación, ¡EN OTRAS PALABRAS, YO, HAKUTAKU, SOY EL INDICADO PARA SER EL EMPERADOR DEL CIELO Y DE LA TIERRA!.- Bramó y exclamó al final, tras dar finalizado su discurso, ante todos los presentes, las tropas, Muda y Hui, el cual sonreía malvadamente.

\- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR!.- Vitorearon todos los Soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por él.

\- Pero puedo verlo, nuestra perdición es el "Joven Tigre" y el "Cuervo Negro".- Dijo aquella contra-parte que les estaba deteniendo su progresivo avance hacia la victoria.

\- Sí, Dohko fue Discípulo de Xian-Jing, es el hombre que siguió el "Camino del Caballero", obedeciendo la guía de su Estrella y que sobrevivió a aquella Guerra Santa, ¡sin duda vendrá a Xian-Jing!.- Informó Hui con seriedad, viéndose escenas del castaño Oriental con el Tatuaje del Tigre de China en su espalda, la Armadura Dorada de Libra en su Forma Object y el Dragón.

Hakutaku tomó asiento en el Trono, era el momento de poner las cosas en su lugar, atar los cabos sueltos.

\- Hui, tú y él son de la misma Generación, ¿crees poder asesinar a tu viejo amigo?.- Preguntó, encargándole aquella misión.

\- Por supuesto; además, él y yo nunca fuimos amigos, con solo escuchar su nombre, los Colmillos de mi Espalda se estremecen.- Respondió Hui, mientras que una intensa corriente de energía le envolvía y sus puños resplandecían por el fuego, siendo observado por Mudan y Hakutaku.

Hakutaku tenía el cabello de color blanco y largo, sus ojos eran negros y se le podían apreciar tatuajes en la cara y en otras partes del cuerpo.

Por su parte, Hui tenía una apariencia malvada, su rostro parecía ser al de un animal, quizás al de un Zorro y llevaba un Tatuaje en su espalda, al igual que los "Taonias" junto a sus cabellos negros.

La siguiente jugada del enemigo estaba por llevarse a cabo.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a los "Cinco Picos", Dohko había atado, con la ayuda de Burns, a Liú-Xing, el cual forcejaba por soltarse de las amarras.

\- ¡ESO DUELE, AFLÓJALA UN POCO, LIBRA Y CUERVO!.- Fue el pedido del enemigo capturado.

\- ¡Si no la aprieto así, huirás!.- Fue la respuesta del Caballero de Libra, el cual seguía presionando con las sogas contras las muñecas de Liú.

\- ¡Claro que voy a huir, tarado!.- Respondió el rival, pero eso puso serio al castaño.

 _-_ No solo te pareces a Tenma por el rostro, sino que también eres imprudente como él, dicen que en este Mundo siempre hay personas idénticas.- Dijo Dohko con seriedad.

\- Señor Dohko, ¿quién es Tenma? ¿en serio se parece mucho, Liú Xing?.- Preguntó Yu Lin al joven de Libra, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Sí y no creo que sea su intención.- Respondió Dohko hacia ella, cambiando su seriedad por una postura más tranquila. Acto seguido, se arrodilló y miró al prisionero.- Tenma era como mi hermano menor, era directo, decidido y luchaba por una promesa que había hecho a sus amigos. Nadie ha sabido nada de él desde la "Última Guerra Santa".- Contó y esas palabras dejaron helado de la sorpresa a Liú-Xing.

Burns bajó la mirada, sabía bien que Abraham iba a continuar preocupado también por el Caballero de Pegaso, así que tuvo que evitar las emociones y dirigirse hacia Dohko.

\- ¿Desde la...Guerra?. Entonces es probable que esté...- La hipótesis de Yi Lin no era buena, pero no había más opción.

\- Sí, puede que haya muerto hace mucho o que esté vivo en algún lugar, pero, si está vivo, es mucho mayor que este sujeto: Tendría unos 26 o 27 años.- Teorizó Dohko al respecto.

\- Es verdad, pero ojala sea verdad.- Pidió Burns, mientras que miraba al prisionero, vigilando que no se fugara.

\- En verdad, espero que ese sea el caso, Charles, nadie tuvo un papel tan importante ni sufrió tanto como en aquella "Guerra": Deseo con toda mi alma que siga con vida.- Fue el deseo que pidió el castaño Oriental y el silencio se hizo llegar, pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡AHHHHHH, QUÉ DEPRIMENTE, A NADIE LE GUSTA QUE LO COMPAREN CON UN MUERTO! ¡¿ME PAREZCO TANTO QUE POR ESO DECIDISTE MANTENERME VIVO?! ¡VOY A VOMITAR!.- Se burló Liú-Xing, mientras que se ponía de pie, aún con las cuerdas amarrando su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz, te voy a...!.- Juró Burns de que le daría su merecido, pero Dohko le detuvo, teniendo éste también una mirada seria por aquellas burlas despreciativas.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, NO TE CREAS TAN IMPORTANTE!.- Le ordenó el Santo Dorado de Libra.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó el prisionero, apretando los dientes y sudando frío.

\- Es solo que aún debo preguntarte algunas cosas, como el camino a Xianjing.- Comenzó Dohko con el interrogatorio junto con Burns, viéndose una imagen del Templo donde había entrenado

\- Xianjing se encuentra entre el Mundo Terrenal y el Mundo de Lo Oculto y su entrada cambia una vez cada año.- Respondió Liú-Xing a aquella pregunta principal.

\- ¡Dohko!. No estarás pensando...- Intervino Hao al respecto, pero su amigo no se iba a detener.

\- ¡Sí!. Ese lugar es como mi segundo hogar, así que...¡tengo que ir a Xianjing!.- Fue la decisión final que tomó Dohko, mientras que tomaba su sombrero y ante la mirada de Liú, Yi Lin y Burns, ellos empezarían con aquel viaje para averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esas místicas regiones.

* * *

 **El viaje para resolver el misterio de Xianjing ha comenzado, pero ¿qué les deparará a Dohko, Burns y Liú en ese sitio?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Ya hacia los próximos días iré finalizando este Gaiden y empezaré el siguiente junto con los demás. Nos estamos viendo, amigos, un saludo para todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon y RCurrent. Cuídense y buen Domingo para todos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:** Era la hora de iniciar el viaje, Dohko junto a Burns estaban listos para investigar lo acontecido en Xinjing y poner fin a aquella situación, con ellos viajaba, de prisionero, Liu-Xing, el cual seguía furioso por la derrota y captura de su Escuadrón de "Taonias", pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que el enemigo ya estaba enterado del fracaso de aquel muchacho y ahora estaba llegando el agente de ellos, listo para imponer el castigo que debía ejercerse por la derrota.

Con la ayuda de Hao, el cual no podía creer que ellos dos hubieran podido vencer a todo un Escuadrón enemigo, mostrando sus respetos, diciendo que ellos sí eran verdaderos Caballeros. Pronto, antes de que empezaran su viaje, terminaron por amarrar a los prisioneros a unos árboles de los bosques, para evitar que les siguieran y que quedarían bajo la vigilancia del padre de Yi Lin y ella.

\- Hora de irnos, Monty, vamos por ese tal Liu-Xing...- Le pidió Dohko, sin embargo, en aquel momento, cuando se voltearon para ver al prisionero, éste había logrado quitarse las cuerdas de encima, liberándose y ahora podía andar en cualquier parte de la "Cascada".

\- Tiene que ser una broma, ¡lo tenía bajo vigilancia a ese tipo, nadie se me escapa!.- Se negó Burns en creerse ese hecho, pero era cierto, el enemigo se había fugado y ahora podía darles caza libremente y dirigirse hacia aquella región para informarles de lo ocurrido.

\- No, no fue tu culpa, Charles, fue la mía: Lo siento, Señor Dohko y Señor Burns, fui por agua para hacerle una curación y cuando volví...- Dijo Yi Lin, disculpándose por su error de haber bajado la guardia en ese instante, pero al castaño le pareció gracioso, pasando su mano por los cabellos de la niña, mientras que Hao estaba un tanto molesto por aquel error, sin embargo, no podía enojarse, era una pequeña que apenas estaba conociendo en el Mundo.

Para Dohko, esa imagen de aquel Caballero de Pegaso que tanto su Alumno como de Abraham, aún no se iba de su mente, todavía se le seguía pareciendo a Tenma, a pesar de que estaba dentro del bando enemigo.

\- Ah, pero ¿cómo pudo haberse escapado?. Todavía no se recuperaba del daño que le hizo mi "Dragón Volador".- Quiso saber el castaño aquella forma de escape, mientras que tomaba las cuerdas destruidas y cortadas.

\- Mis Cuervos podrán rastrear a esa rata, estoy seguro de que no fue tan lejos.- Sugirió Charles, pero su amigo le detuvo, no era una buena idea.

\- No irá muy lejos, no gastes energías, Monty.- Le aconsejó Dohko, poniendo la mirada hacia el interior de los bosques.

* * *

\- _"Ah, maldición, ¡¿cómo pudieron esos dos acabar con mi Escuadrón así de fácil?! ¡Hakutaku tenía razón, esos tipos son peligrosos. Por ahora, me haré a un lado, pero pronto los derrotaré! ¡Mis Súbditos, les prometo que pronto iré a rescatarlos!".-_ Pensaba Liú con rabia, apretando los dientes, una mirada de furia y severidad se había dibujado en su rostro, mostrando aquel odio hacia los dos hombres que lo habían vencido a él y a sus tropas. Estaba huyendo lo más rápido para llegar hasta el Templo Principal y alertar a sus Camaradas, además de hacer la promesa de que rescataría a sus fuerzas de Dohko y Charles.

Sin embargo, mientras pegaba saltos en el aire, el muchacho tenía las consecuencias de aquella ofensiva que Dohko le había arrojado anteriormente, provocando que se cayera contra el piso y maldiciendo al Caballero Dorado de Libra por las heridas que le había causado. Estuvo a punto de caer hacia un barranco, pero fue salvado por aquellos dos "Carceleros" suyos, evitando que se matara con la caída.

\- Li...¡Libra y Cuervo!.- Los reconoció el joven, volteándose sorprendido. Por un momento, pensaba que se le vendría un feroz castigo o paliza por su fuga.

\- ¡Te salvaste por un pelo, Liu Xing!.- Exclamó Dohko con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su amigo mostraba todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo me están siguiendo?!.- Quiso saber el chico castaño con asombro en su voz y de ahí, tras ponerse de pie, intentó escapar, pero el Oriental no se lo iba a permitir, a pesar de sus gritos y amenazas.

\- ¿Acaso prefieres morir en algún barranco?. Estas zonas son muy accidentadas y aún para el más hábil y fuerte de los Guerreros Taonias, esto significa la Muerte.- Le advirtió Burns con seriedad, acercándose hacia el chico.

\- ¡Prefiero caer al Vacío que ser salvado por ustedes, prefiero morir!.- Fue la respuesta que Liu dio para ambos, pero eso hizo cambiar el aspecto sereno de Dohko y pasó a ser uno lleno de seriedad, llevando a que le diera un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

\- Para que se quite lo loco.- Dijo Charles hacia el joven.

\- ¡Agh! Eh...¿Qué?, ¡¿me golpeó la cabeza?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!.- Quiso saber el castaño con bronca.

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta, el rostro de Dohko reflejaba ahora seriedad y frialdad con respecto hacia aquel "prófugo", cosa que lo dejaba helado. Parecía que había tocado una parte muy sensible del Caballero Dorado de Libra, una que nunca tenía que ser perturbada por nadie.

\- ¡No hables de la Muerte a la ligera, eres demasiado impulsivo!.- Respondió Dohko, dándole una lección al chico.- Ni siquiera te has recuperado, hasta Yi Lin y Charles se preocuparon por ti. Sé que viniste a asesinarme, pero aún así te preguntaré: ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y cómo es que Xianjing terminó llena de Maldad?.- Aquella lección de vida era importante, Liu no respondió, se quedó callado, parecía que esas palabras habían hecho mella en su corazón y de ahí, tras ponerse ahora en un estado neutral, el Oriental comenzó con aquel interrogatorio.

\- No, ¡espera un momento, a mí me dijeron que tú eras quien había llevado la desgracia a Xianjing, que te fuiste de ahí cargando con la Estrella que destruiría ese lugar. Que tú eras el culpable de todas las calamidades que cayeron sobre Xianjing, por eso es que yo...!.- Respondió Liú, finalmente, pero Dohko le detuvo, tomando al chico de los hombros.

\- ¡Dime cuáles son esos desastres!.- Pidió que fuera al grano.- Si de verdad fui yo quien te metió en problemas con una Estrella del Mal, lo enmendaré, pero primero necesito que me hables sobre esas calamidades! ¡Xianjing es mi "Segundo Hogar" y tú tampoco puedes ser indiferente!.

\- Conoces al Gran Hakutaku, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó Liú, girando la mirada hacia la izquierda.

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco, es ese Gran Hombre que ha protegido al Continente y a Xianjing por mil años, ¿qué pasa con él?.- Respondió a aquella pregunta y luego lanzó otra, para ir hacia el punto central de la trama.- No me digas que los desastres...

\- Sí, el Gran Hakuryu, Protector de los Taonia enfermó, ahora es Hakutaku quien gobierna Xianjing, pero si no nos damos prisa, tanto Xianjing como el Continente se sumergirán en el Reino de los Muertos.- Fue la información oficial que le proporción Liú a Dohko, mostrándose imágenes de aquel personaje que tenía el poder en sus manos y al Dragón Oriental.

* * *

Una intensa lluvia caía sobre la zona de Xianjing y afuera, en los exteriores del Templo Principal de los Taonias, allí se hallaba Hakutaku, observando aquel panorama, mientras que la misma tormenta le empapaba su rostro.

\- "Lágrimas de Dragón", aunque ahora seas de Piedra, tu poder sigue manifestándose de manera natural, pero ese remanente de poder también desaparecerá pronto; por ahora, todo ese poder fluye hacia mí. Es el fin de este viaje de mil años en la que solo dependíamos, este Mundo se derrumbará desde adentro. Hui se encargará de eliminar al Tigre y al Cuervo, nuestro factor de riesgo. No te preocupes, con mi poder, el Mundo estará bien. Sin embargo, yo no lo voy a proteger, lo voy a corregir.- Se dirigió aquel joven hacia el Dragón de la Torre, el cual estaba petrificado, convertido en piedra y dando ese mensaje con mucha seriedad en su voz.

* * *

Las palabras de Hakutaku iban a ser reales, se haría cargo de aquel Mundo, tenía un plan en mente, un proyecto de cómo regirse ante todos los Seres Vivos y con ello, también estaba el castigo por el fracaso y la derrota. Delante de las puertas de entrada de aquel sitio, Yi Li observaba la llegada de un misterioso forastero, un hombre cuya mirada estaba cargada de burla y deseos de muerte. La niña se acercó, su padre estaba descansando contra el marco de la entrada y un mensaje en la pared lateral izquierda se había dibujado.

\- ¿Es amigo del Señor Dohko?.- Preguntó ella, pero la única "respuesta" fue una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de aquel sujeto.- Eh, ¿qué dice ahí?.- Quiso saber por el misterioso mensaje que estaba dejando escrito esa persona.

\- Es de Li Bai, un poema que recitó mientras huía, en busca de su tierra, huyendo escuchó la voz de Cucú chico: _"Vete a casa",_ pero ¡no tenía casa ni ningún lugar adónde volver!.- Sentenció el sujeto, mientras que una sonrisa y esos dientes filosos como cuchillas aparecían, el humo comenzaba a alzarse y con ello, tras recitar ese poema, las llamas, de forma repentinas, aparecieron y acabaron con todos los miembros del "Escuadrón Taonias" que estaban atados a los árboles.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Yi Lin de terror, cosa que despertó a su padre y salían de allí, aterrada por lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¡NI A XIANJING, NI AL SANTUARIO, DOHKO!.- Exclamó el rival, mientras que aparecían el castaño, Liú y Burns.

No lo podía creer, el chico fue hasta sus hombres, los cuales estaban envueltos en llamas, siendo convertidos en cenizas.

\- ¡MIS HOMBRES!.- Gritó Liú con desesperación, intentando salvarlos, pero era inútil.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ¡HUI!.- Reconoció Dohko a su antiguo Camarada de Armas y le interrogó por aquella acción maligna que había hecho.

Éste no se inmutó ni nada, simplemente mantuvo su posición y se dirigió con un tono frío y áspero hacia Dohko.

\- Je, me alegra de que te acuerdes de mí, Dohko. Te hiciste de toda la apariencia de un Guerrero, la última vez que te vi fue el día en el que te fuiste con el Maestro de la Tierra.- Respondió el joven oponente y de ahí mostró otra vez esa sonrisa malvada.- ¿Cómo se siente ser abandonado también por ese Santuario?.

\- ¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS, RESPONDE!.- Le ordenó Dohko de que parara con tantas vueltas y relatos, mientras que Liú sentía rabia en su interior, al no haber podido salvar a su Escuadrón.

\- Sí, explícamelo, Hui, ¡¿por qué los mataste?! ¡ESTABAN DE NUESTRO BANDO, ERAN HOMBRES DE XIANJING, ¿POR QUÉ?!.- Quiso saber Liú con bronca, dirigiéndose hacia el albino, mientras que ya no quedaban nada más que cenizas siendo llevadas por los vientos.

\- Fueron exiliados.- Respondió simplemente y burlonamente.

\- ¿Eh?.- Ninguno de los tres jóvenes podía hallar una respuesta ante esa frase dada por Hui.

\- _"¿Estás triste?".-_ Preguntó el albino muy tranquilo.- Ustedes son quienes adoran a Hakuryu en Xianjing, son prescindibles en la Xianjing del Maestro Hakutaku, por eso decidió que los aniquilaríamos junto con Libra como los rebeldes que son, pero me parece que uno más ha venido hasta aquí: Charles de Cuervo Negro, no me lo esperaba, pero será un honor liquidarte también.- Mostró el plan malvado que tenían tramado los enemigos en aquella región y de ahí, una serie de ráfagas de fuego aparecieron, danzantes, detrás de Hui, quien las controlaba.- Eso significa, Liu-Xing, ¡QUE TÚ TAMPOCO TIENES ADONDE IR !.- Sentenció y de ahí lanzó una primera oleada de fuego contra Liú, quien no se movía de su posición.

\- ¡IDIOTA, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO!.- Gritó Dohko, quien lo sacó al chico de aquella marea de fuego justo a tiempo, cayendo al piso.- ¡¿Estás bien?!.

\- No es nada...¡NO ES NADA!.- Fue la respuesta del castaño, quien estaba envuelto en furia y una sonrisa de dolor se había dibujado en su rostro, pero ésta misma desapareció, dando lugar a las lágrimas y la tristeza.

El cantar de un Cucú se hacía sentir en las lejanías, Hui había causado toda una marca negra en el suelo, producto de sus llamas, mientras que estaba listo para otro ataque.

\- Es inútil, no importa cuánto escuches la voz del Cucú, el hogar al que debes volver, ya cambió por completo.- Sentenció el albino, caminando hacia ellos, listo para matarlos.

\- ¡SON USTEDES QUIENES INTENTAN CAMBIARLO, DEBERÍAS AVERGONZARTE!.- Señaló Dohko aquel error en el rival.

\- ¿Avergonzarme? ¿Por qué?. Desde un principio, Xianjing de Hakuryu no fue para mí, porque en la Xianjing de antes no podía pelear contigo de este modo.- Contó la verdad de todo lo que se había ocultado en el Pasado, quedando Hui cara a cara con Dohko y Burns.- Un Tigre Feroz, un Zorro Salvaje y un Cuervo Inteligente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó Dohko con asombro, viéndose imágenes de aquellos dos jóvenes entrenando en esas regiones, en las Artes Marciales junto el Tigre de Asia y el Zorro

\- ¿Recuerdas tu estancia en Xianjing?. Sí, fue algo muy corto, pero tú y yo nos enorgullecíamos de pelear por los primeros dos lugares entre los Discípulos; como sabes, dominar nuestras técnicas de lucha "de toda la Creación", nuestros cuerpos se llenan con la energía de la Naturaleza y nuestras formas internas se muestran sobre nosotros. Un paso más para convertirnos en los "Taonias" más poderosos, no obstante, aquel día, tú fuiste un Tigre Feroz y yo un Zorro Salvaje. ¡NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO! ¡DESPUÉS DE TANTO COMPETIR CONTIGO, ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TÚ EL TIGRE Y YO EL ZORRO?! ¡EN REALIDAD YO NO FUI A XIANJING PARA PROTEGER ESTE CONTINENTE, SOLO DESEABA SER MÁS PODEROSO QUE UN HOMBRE PROMEDIO, MÁS FUERTE QUE NADIE, QUIERO QUE ME RECONOZCAN. LO DEMÁS ES INDIFERENTE!.- Bramó Hui, quien había terminado de contar toda su historia y de ahí formaba una serie de corrientes de fuego, las cuales estaban acercándose a Dohko.

\- ¡HUI!.- Gritó el castaño Oriental, mientras que éste se quitaba el uniforme negro y quedaba exponiendo su cuerpo musculoso, siendo rodeado por las llamas.

\- ¡NO ESTARÉ EN PAZ HASTA QUE TE DERROTE, ES LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE HE ENTRENADO ESTOS PUÑOS!, DE UN ZORRO SALVAJE A UN ZORRO SABIO, DE UN ZORRO SABIO A UNO CELESTIAL Y, FINALMENTE, AL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS, APARECE Y ENVUELVE MI CUERPO!.- Exclamó el muchacho, mostrando aquella transformación, ese poder que emergía dentro de él y ahora se mostraba superior.

\- _"El número de colas".-_ Pensó Dohko, sorprendido.

\- ¡MANIFIÉSTATE, "TATUAJE DE ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS"!.- Sentenció y de ahí apareció aquel animal de fuego.

\- ¡UN TATUAJE, LA ARMADURA QUE MATERIALIZA LA ENERGÍA INTERNA DE LOS "TAONIAS", HUI...DE VERDAD TE ESMERASTE PULIENDO ESA ENERGÍA!.- Dohko no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo delante de él.

\- ¡Tú también, póntela, Dohko, la Armadura Dorada, la más fuerte de todas y pelea conmigo!.- Le desafió Hui, mientras que lo golpeaba pero el joven se defendía y de ahí llegaba Burns- ¡LIBRA, CON ESTO NO BASTA!.

\- ¡Va a atacar, cuidado!.- Alertó Burns, viendo como las llamas danzando alrededor del rival.

\- ¡"HU CHANG HUO YANG"!.- Lanzó Hui su ofensiva, la cual se plasmó en un enorme Zorro de Fuego Salvaje y Peligroso.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, HUI, ¿SOLO POR ESO TRAICIONASTE A XIANJING QUE TE DIO EL PODER QUE TIENES?! ¡EN ESE CASO, ES TU CORAZÓN EL QUE NO TIENE ADÓNDE IR!. Tú ¡NO PODRÁS VENCERME!.- Le advirtió Dohko, el cual se quitó sus prendas Orientales y quedó mostrando su cuerpo atlético y musculoso junto con el Tatuaje del Tigre de Asia en su espalda, el cual apareció delante del oponente.

Acto seguido, justo cuando el bombardeo de llamas cayó sobre Dohko, la "Pandora´s Box de Libra" se abrió y allí quedó detenida la ofensiva enemiga.

\- ¡¿LA LUZ DORADA PARTIÓ EN DOS AL ZORRO DE FUEGO?! ¡AHÍ ESTÁS!.- Observó Hui a su alrededor y localizó a su rival, portando su Armadura.- ¡DOHKO DE LIBRA, UNA ARMADURA QUE NO SE HABÍA USADO EN DOCE AÑOS!.

\- Charles, yo me ocuparé de él, tú protege a Liú y a Yi Lin junto a Hao.- Le encargó el castaño a su amigo, quien asintió en silencio, sabiendo bien que ese duelo era solo entre el castaño y su antiguo Camarada de Armadas.

Pronto, Dohko aterrizó y quedó cara a cara frente a Hui.

\- ¡I...Increíble!.- Quedó Liú asombrado.

\- ¡Ja, esperaba con ansias este día y más después de oír que habías sobrevivido a la "Guerra Santa"!.- Exclamó el albino con euforia por el calor del futuro combate.

Pronto, el albino fue preparando, bajo esa sonrisa malvada, otra oleada de fuego, lista para ser lanzada contra Dohko.

\- ¡PELEA CON TU VIDA, DOHKO, COMO LO HICISTE EN ESA GUERRA!.- Le desafió el rival con orgullo y preparado para disparar.

\- Hui, ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA DAR LA VIDA POR ALGO!.- Intentó el castaño en hacerle entrar en razón, mientras que se veía una imagen de Rasgardo/Aldebaran, Tenma, Sasha, Shion, Asmita, El Cid, Manigoldo y muchos más de sus Camaradas caídos, excepto por el Caballero Dorado de Aries, el cual era, en esos momentos, el nuevo Patriarca en el Santuario.- Yo luché con mi vida para proteger a todos mis seres queridos. Así que eso es mi corazón, sigue regresando a ese lugar, lo que me mueve sigue estando ¡EN AQUELLOS DÍAS!.- Le dijo el Oriental y de ahí se preparó para contra-atacar.- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE DE ROZAN"!.- Lanzó su contra-ofensiva, viéndose un enorme Dragón que se dirigió hacia el Taonia Hui del Zorro de Nueve Colas y cuyo impacto fue total, ya que destruyó su Armadura, sus restos volaron por todas partes y terminó impactando contra una fila de largas cañas de bambú, siendo destruidas y finalmente cayó muerto al piso, derrotado, siendo éste quebrado y empapado por su sangre.

La pelea había terminado, Dohko tomó un respiro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Liú.

\- Liú-Xing, el "Gran Hakuryu" es alguien a quien yo también le debo mucho, ¡llévame a Xianjing!.- Fue el pedido del castaño hacia el serio de Liú, quien sacó de los bolsillos de sus pantalones un extraño espejo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Dohko por aquel objeto.

\- Es un Espejo que abre la Entrada a Xianjing, en este Escuadrón, yo, el Capitán, tenía uno.- Respondió el chico con seriedad y luego cambió por felicidad,- ¡Bien, los llevaré entonces, de todas formas, tú y yo estamos en la misma situación!. Solo que yo no soy Tenma, ¿de acuerdo?.- Fue aquella promesa, Liú los llevaría allí pero con esa "condición" sobre su parentesco con el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Por supuesto!.- Exclamó Dohko, sonriendo y de ahí se fueron preparando, mientras que regresaban Yi Lin, Hao y Burns a la entrada.

El viaje estaba por empezar.

* * *

 **Tal y como se dice, los tres personajes iniciarán el viaje hacia Xianjing, pero ¿qué secretos les deparará?. No se lo vayan a perder en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, RCurrent, lady-saintiasailor y Doomsday Gotham.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y cuídense, que esta semana iré terminando con este Gaiden y así empezará el siguiente, el de Leo y el siguiente personaje que lo acompañará en dicha aventura.**

 **Saludos, cuídense y buen fin de semana de mi parte.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:** En Xianjing, bajo un bello día soleado, una gran cantidad de pequeños Gorriones se habían reunido alrededor de Mudan, revoloteando, cantando alegremente, felices de verla y causando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que se expandía por doquier. Aquellas aves descansaban sobre las mangas de su vestido Oriental, sin aquello, esos pájaros traían noticias, eran sus Agentes enviados al frente de los "Cinco Picos Ancianos".

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Hui fue derrotado?!.- Preguntó, sorprendida, ante aquella información que le habían traído sus Gorriones.- ¡Vaya, parece que ese Hui no era la gran cosa después de todo!.- No le importó al final, volvió a sonreír, ¿qué importaba?. La basura no tenía valor, si Hui había fallado a su palabra de derrotar a aquella persona, entonces no merecía la pena de que se le rindiera homenajes ni nada por el estilo.- El siempre tenía mala cara, cada vez que le hablaba, me pedía que me callara.- Recordó Mudan, hallándose recostada en el techo del Templo.- ¡Tan divertido que es conversar!. Pero tampoco poco puedo hacer solo eso.- Demostró la chica sus habilidades gimnásticas, saltando por los aires con una gran destreza en su cuerpo, haciendo piruetas en el aire, acompañada por sus Gorriones.- ¡DEBO ESFORZARME PARA QUE MI HERMANO ME ELOGIE!. Estoy segura de que, si detengo al Joven Tigre y al Cuervo Negro, mi hermano me regalará una sonrisa, así que...¡ES HORA DE QUE MUDAN DE GORRIÓN SE PONGA SERIA! ¿No crees, hermano?.- Finalizó y tras aterrizar en el suelo, allí apareció con su Armadura y rodeada de su Guardia de Mujeres, las cuales habían sido aquellos Pájaros Agentes.

Estaba tranquila, decidida a todo y en especial en derrotar a sus dos adversarios, cosa que Hui no había podido ejercer en su papel, ahora le tocaba a ella, con la promesa de obtener aquello de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Por su parte, Dohko junto a Liú y Burns habían atravesado aquel Portal que llevaba en el Espejo el chico de cabellos castaños, éste les agradeció por todo y pidió disculpas por el ataque que había efectuado anteriormente contra ellos dos, cosa que el castaño oriental le devolvió eso con seriedad.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de todos?.- Preguntó Dohko al chico, quien estaba dado vuelta y después sonrió.

\- Sí...solo eran sujetos sin mérito en sus vidas.- Respondió Liú, tranquilo, sonriendo, volteándose hacia el castaño, refiriéndose a sus hombres del Escuadrón que habían sido derrotados por Hui y en donde fueron enterrados en las afueras de los "Cinco Picos Ancianos", viéndose unas escenas de sus tumbas.- Este de aquí, Ling, se enojaba por todo. Era muy temperamental y su Tatuaje era de un Jabalí.- Reconoció aquellos defectos que tenían algunos de sus Soldados y finalmente, tras un largo viaje, finalmente arribaron a aquella región misteriosa.

\- ¡Xianjing!.- Reconoció Dohko junto a Liú aquel sitio.

\- Aquí es, hum, no bajemos la guardia, amigos.- Pidió Burns con seriedad, ya que el lugar estaba muy callado, silencioso, solo se podía oír el paso del viento por la zona pero nada más que eso.

Avanzaron hacia el Templo Principal, subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, en donde se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué te parece?. No habías visto este lugar en mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó Liú a Dohko ante las enormes Puertas cerradas.

\- No ha cambiado nada, desde el día en el que me fui con el "Maestro de los Cinco Picos". No cabe duda que es el lugar más aislado del Mundo, qué nostalgia.- Sostuvo Dohko en su respuesta, viéndose una imagen de un Dragón Oriental y a él entrenando.- Pero, aunque la casa no cambie, el corazón de los habitantes puede serlo. Ustedes, ¿piensan esconderse ahí?.- Terminó el castaño de hablar y se dirigió con un tono serio hacia las Puertas, hacia sus moradores.

\- Dohko, cuidado, tengo una mal sensación en este sitio.- Le pidió Burns que tuviera cuidado y ante su sorpresa, una gran cantidad de Soldados aparecieron delante de ellos.

\- Son los Orgullosos "Taonias", ¿no es cierto?.- Preguntó el Oriental a aquellos enemigos con Tatuajes en sus espaldas, los cuales les rodearon.

\- ¡Son ustedes!.- Gritó Liú, apretando los dientes con furia.

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, LIBRA! ¡ESTA YA NO ES LA XIANJING QUE TÚ CONOCES, AHORA ERES UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE VEAS AL MAESTRO HAKUTAKU!.- Les advirtió uno de aquellos Guerreros, el cual parecía ser el Jefe de aquel batallón, quien portaba una Máscara Oriental en su rostro, pero eso no asustó a Dohko ni a sus amigos.

\- Sí, parece que no es la Xianjing de antes, los "Taonias" solían estar agradecidos con el "Gran Hakuryu".- Respondió el castaño ante esa amenaza.

\- Jejeje, los Guardianes de la Justicia deben cambiar junto con la época, Hakuryu es muy viejo.- Se burló el Jefe rival hacia aquel Dios.- ¡EL MAESTRO HAKUTAKU SE ENCARGARÁ DE CREAR UN NUEVO MUNDO!.- Finalizó y de ahí apareció su Armadura junto con la de sus Soldados, lanzándose al asalto.

\- Agh, qué pesados.- Se lamentó Burns ante aquellos enemigos.

\- Tienes razón, ellos han olvidado sus Principios y hablan de una Justicia que cambia de acuerdo con sus Protectores, ¡pues yo creo que la verdadera Justicia es Universal!.- Bramó Dohko hacia ellos.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, TÚ Y TUS AMIGOS YA ESTÁN MUERTOS!.- Gritó el Jefe del Batallón Taonias, los cuales portaban Lanzas y Espadas Chinas.

\- ¡HAN CAÍDO MUY BAJO, TAONIAS! ¡Charles!.- Se lamentó Dohko y llamó a su amigo para que se preparan, éste asintió con la cabeza y de un rápido movimiento, lograron liquidar al Jefe del Batallón Taonias y a sus Soldados, los cuales cayeron abatidos contra las escaleras, volando restos por doquier.

\- " _¡IMPRESIONANTE, ACABARON CON TODOS ELLOS CON EL SOLO MOVIMIENTO DE SUS BRAZOS!. Su poder es mucho mayor que cuando se enfrentó a nosotros. Éste es un Caballero Dorado con su Armadura, lo mismo su amigo, a pesar de ser de Bronce".-_ Pensó Liú en esos momentos y pronto avanzaron hacia las Puertas, las cuales habían sido destruidas por la ofensiva combinada de Dohko y Burns, hallándose éstas dobladas como si fueran sido bombardeadas.

\- ¡Liú Xing, aún no podemos bajar la guardia!. El ataque de nosotros dos destruyó esta Puerta que estaba sellada.- Pidió Dohko hacia el chico.

\- ¡Yo los guío, síganme, Libra y Cuervo Negro!.- Se animó el joven y comenzaron a internarse por los extensos pasillos del Templo Principal.-

\- ¿En dónde está el "Gran Hakuryu"?.- Preguntó Burns.

\- ¡Está en una Gran Columna al fondo del Templo Principal!.- Les anunció Liú a los dos.

\- Y con él debe estar Hakutaku.- Sostuvo Dohko ante esa teoría.

Empezaron a avanzar a gran velocidad por la zona, por aquellos oscuros pasillos, sin embargo, en ese momento, un misterioso y luego familiar sonido les llamó su atención.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué son estas aves?.- Preguntó Dohko, sin detener la marcha.

\- ¡¿Gorriones?!.- Quedó Burns asombrado de encontrarse con esas aves en un sitio cerrado como ese.

\- No recuerdo que hubieran tantos, estas aves están...- Iba a decir Liú, sin embargo, algo le detuvo, el cantar de las mismas y su aumento numérico era algo que llamaba bastante la atención de los tres.

\- En verdad has venido, Joven Tigre y has traído al Cuervo Negro contigo ¡y además, miren!. Ojala Liú Xing se muriera ya. Si, parecen muy desesperados.- Hablaban aquellas Aves ante todos ellos.

\- ¡LAS AVES ESTÁN HABLANDO!.- Alertó el castaño de Xianjing.

\- Nadie se dará cuenta si los matamos.- Sostuvieron aquellos Gorriones.

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó Dohko, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, siendo atrapado por los rivales.- ¡Liú Xing, Charles, aléjense de los Gorriones, están a punto de hacer algo!.- Pidió el castaño, pero el joven fue atrapado.- ¡Liú Xing!.

\- ¡Resiste!.- Pidió Burns, mientras que iba al rescate, pero cuando estaba por atacar, los rivales plumíferos le detuvieron el paso.

\- ¡Vaya, este Cuervo no tiene modales! ¡Te enseñaremos a respetar este Sitio Sagrado!.- Exclamaron los Gorriones, quienes arrojaron al castaño de EEUU contra una de las paredes, agrietando la misma.

De inmediato, aquellos "Pájaros" tomaron forma humana, en bellas mujeres Orientales, sus cabellos adornados con flores y sus mejillas con puntos rojo a ambos lados, además de tener buenos atributos y unas Alas de Plata que les daba la capacidad de volar junto a sus faldas también que eran de protección y del mismo color.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se convirtieron en Humanos!.- Observó Dohko la mirada de una de las "Gorriones", la cual admiraba el poder que ellos tenían, mientras que sus Camaradas agarraban a Burns.- ¡Y tienen mucho poder!

\- ¡Así es, ellas son mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentan. Cuando tienes prisa, es cuando debes tener cuidado!.- Apareció la Líder de aquellas "Gorriones", las cuales, algunas, tomaron forma de Aves y ahora rodeaban a su Comandante.- Vas a morir, ¡Tigre Impaciente, lo mismo para tus amigos!.- Prometió ella, mientras que sostenía a un herido castaño de Xianjing.

\- ¡Liú Xing, no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo puedes recibir tanto daño en un instante?! ¡Liú Xing, ¿qué es lo que te...?!.- Preguntó Dohko hacia su amigo, pero en ese momento, cuando Burns fue levantado, las "Gorriones " los rodearon.

\- Jijijiji.- Rieron todas ellas.

De ahí, la Guardia de aquellas mujeres abrió el camino para que la chica fuera hacia ellos dos.

\- No es personal, ¿eh?. Es solo que intentas meterte en el camino del "Gran Maestro Hakutaku", por eso ¿quieres tener una última charla?.- Propuso la muchacha con un tono juguetón en su voz y de ahí, cuando sus "Gorriones" los dejaron a ambos chicos cara a cara con ella, comenzó a sentirse un inmenso "Vacío" en los alrededores.- ¡"POHUA XIAO ZHUAN"!.- Aquellas palabras se convirtieron en una feroz ofensiva, en donde los rostros de aquellas mujeres se tornaron siniestros, aterradores, demoníacos, como si hubieran sido poseídos, mientras que unas extrañas vibraciones aturdían a sus oponentes.

\- _"¡Gah! ¡¿Ondas Sonoras?!. Hay múltiples Ondas estallando dentro de mi cuerpo".-_ Sintió Dohko aquel dolor que lo iba destruyendo por dentro, aquellos sonidos eran como bombas y en ese momento comenzó a sangrar, cayendo al piso junto con Burns.

\- Ooh, ¿mi Canto de Mudan es estimulante?.- Preguntó la chica, dándose a conocer con su nombre.

\- ¡¿Dijo "Mudan"?! ¡Mudan...no...no puede ser, tú...Mudan...la hermana menor de aquel chico solitario!.- Reconoció el castaño Oriental a la chica, quien sonrió, estando de pie frente a él, demostrando su superioridad junto con las Plumas Negras de los "Gorriones" que caían a su alrededor.

\- Vaya, qué alegría de que te acuerdes de mí.- Reconoció Mudan aquella información verdadera, viendo a sus oponentes tirados contra el piso, el cual estaba hundido y de ahí, ella se arrodilló.

\- ¿La conoces?.- Preguntó Burns.- En cuanto me levante, voy a darles su merecido.- Prometió el castaño Norteamericano, pero el efecto de las "Ondas Sonoras" lo había dejado muy lastimado.

\- No lo recuerdo bien porque era muy pequeña, pero tu me reconfortaste, ¿no?. Aunque parece que después desapareciste. Sí...aquel día, tanto tú como tu hermano quedaron bastante heridos: Los hermanos a los que el "Gran Hakuryu" salvó de la aldea que se inundó por el desbordamiento de aquel río. Tu hermano Fei Yan y tú estaban temblando, abrazándose y él les prometió que podrían vivir aquí, en Xianjing. Así que ¿por qué traicionas al "Gran Hakuryu"?.- Relató Dohko día, viéndose flashbacks de aquellos dos niños, de esos dos hermanos abrazados y con el Dragón Oriental que los había salvado de las inundaciones y ahora exigía respuestas por esa traición.

\- Ji, tanto mi hermano como yo pensamos que quizá era hora de dejar al "Gran Hakuryu".- Respondió Mudan de forma tranquila y traviesa.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Dohko ante esa respuesta y de ahí, la peli negra cambió su rostro divertido a uno con dudas, llevando su dedo de la mano izquierda hacia su rostro.

\- Aunque a mí me da igual quién sea, solo pensé que debía apoyar a mi hermano.- Volvió y mostró su motivo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿Y POR ESO DEJAS QUE EL MUNDO CAIGA EN EL REINO DE LOS MUERTOS?!.- Exclamó Dohko con furia.

\- Sí y no me importa.- Dijo Mudan tranquila, nuevamente, para luego mostrar una mirada siniestra y oscura.

\- Me conformo con que mi hermano sonría cada vez que le digo lo grandioso que es, tratándose de eso, puedo hacer lo que sea.- Alegó ella, mientras que sus Guardianes iban al ataque, listas para bombardearlos de nuevo.

\- Detente, Mudan, yo te conocí cuando eras una niña ¡Y NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTIGO!.- Pidió Dohko y ahora la chica quedó sorprendida ante esas palabras.

\- Debilucho.- Se burló la peli negra, esperando saborear aquellas muertes y de ahí aumentó el número de "Gorriones".

\- ¡OH NO, SON DEMASIADAS!. Tal vez si acabo con Mudan, ellas también se detengan.- Dijo y cuando se puso de pie, una de las rivales le lanzó una ataque de "Ondas Sonoras".- ¡No puedo hacerlo!.- Gritó, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Burns, evitando aquel ataque, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y empleando sus fuerzas, logró arrebatarle un "Cascabel" a la atacante, dejando sorprendida a Mudan.-

\- Dohko, tal vez si se los quitamos, nos dejarán de atacar.- Propuso Burns y arrebató otros dos "Cascabeles" a los enemigos, los cuales volvieron a su forma de Pájaros.

Una vez que lograron limpiar un poco la zona, los "Gorriones" se iban para donde estaba Mudan y de ahí, Dohko se dirigió con seriedad hacia la chica.

\- Con que es eso: El Piar de las Aves y las Ondas Sonoras que emiten lo ocultan, pero el sonido de los Cascabeles sirve para comunicarse entre ustedes: ¡Así que solo debemos deshacernos de los Cascabeles para que tu poder pierda efecto!.- Dijo el castaño hacia la rival, quien sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes eso?. Todavía lo superamos en número por mucho.- Advirtió Mudan con burla, mientras que más "Gorriones" venían hacia ellos.

\- Es cierto, cualquier técnica que ejecute me hará gastar mucha energía en este estado. La situación es complicada, sin embargo, si no tengo que eliminarlas a todas, ¡podemos ganar! ¡"DANZA DE LOS MIL TIGRES"!.- Juró Dohko y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"TEMPESTAD DE LOS CUERVOS"!.- Se unió Burns en aquel ataque conjunto.

\- ¡Jajaja, ¿entonces quieres seguir conversando?!.- Preguntó Mudan con burla, pero tendría que haber sido cuidadosa en lo que decía, ya que la ofensiva conjunta de Dohko y Burns la dejó sin palabras, debido a que se había formado una especie de "Tornado" que arrebató los "Cascabeles" a las "Gorriones".

\- Estos tipos...¡ESTÁN ESQUIVÁNDOLAS A TODAS COMO SI NAVEGARAN ENTRE ELLAS, SI SIGUE ASÍ, EN VERDAD LAS EXTERMINARÁ!.- Exclamó la peli negra, mientras que Dohko aterrizaba con su Tridente Dorado y Burns iba con él, lloviendo delante de ellos todos los "Cascabeles" arrebatados.

Pronto, todas las "Gorriones" volvieron a su forma de Pájaros y se fueron volando de allí, quedando solo Mudan.

\- Eso fue fácil.- Dijo Dohko, quien tenía el camino libre junto a Burns para proseguir.

\- Pero todavía quedo yo ¡Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A MORIR POR MI HERMANO!.- Advirtió Mudan, quien se lanzó al ataque, frenética, sin embargo, Dohko la detuvo con Burns, agarrándola del rostro.- ¡KYA, TODAVÍA PUEDO!.- Gritó Mudan de Gorrión, quien cayó al piso, derrotada.

\- Ya basta, Mudan.- Pidió Dohko con seriedad en su voz, sin dejar de quitarle sus manos del rostro a la chica.- Yo sé que tú no eres así y tampoco tu hermano; Fei Yan: Los recuerdos a ti y a tu sabio hermano riendo en armonía y no puedo aceptar la idea de que estén dándole la espalda al "Gran Hakuryu", aún si es bajo la influencia de ese tal "Hakutaku".- Dijo el castaño, viéndose un recuerdo de ambos niños juntos.

\- Estúpido...no sabes lo que dices...- Le advirtió Mudan, mientras que crecía una extraña fuerza en ella y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó Burns.- ¡Esto no me gusta!.

\- El Maestro Hakutaku los está observando.- Dijo y de ahí, un misterioso rayo cayó ante ellos, siendo evadido y destruyendo la posición en la que estaban, dejando toda una columna de humo y escombros.

\- ¡¿Un Rayo?! ¡¿De dónde viene ese enorme Cosmos?! ¿Acaso es...? ¡¿Hakutaku?!.- Quedó Dohko sorprendido de ver a aquella persona, flotando en el aire y yendo hacia ellos dos, los cuales habían salvado a Mudan de ser impactada por el ataque anterior.- Qué sorpresa, el Gran Líder vino a verme en persona, ojos negros y cabello blanco, este hombre me parece familiar.- Sostuvo y de ahí se puso serio, mientras que Hakutaku aterrizaba en el piso y Mudan se levantaba en posición de firmes, como todo Soldado ante su Comandante.

\- Sabía que me estaba mirando, él lo ve todo lo que hay en este Mundo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.- Dijo la chica peli negra, siendo tomada por su hermano, el cual reveló su Tatuaje bajo esas prendas orientales.

\- ¿Mudan?.- Preguntó Dohko con asombro.

\- Por eso, yo soy la única que le trae paz cada vez que me ve: Yo siempre seré la mejor Aliada de mi hermano.- Dijo ella, revelando ese vínculo de hermandad.

\- No puede ser...tú...¡¿tú eres "Hakutaku"?! ¡¿Fei Yan?!.- Preguntó el Oriental hacia él y éste se dirigió hacia los dos, con esa expresión seria.

\- Así es, Dohko y Burns, toda la Creación me otorgó su poder, esta es la Voluntad del Mundo. Te estuve viendo luchar en la "Guerra Santa", vi la estupidez de quienes se hacían llamar "Dioses" y también vi todo lo que perdiste.- Respondió a aquella pregunta, mientras que en el suelo yacía Liú-Xing, inconsciente y herido.- Te mostraré la insignificancia de aquella "Guerra Santa" y que lo único que deseo es corregir a este Mundo, dándole la forma que debe tener.- Mostró su ambicioso "proyecto" ante los dos.

\- ¡Gh!. Fei Yan.- Apretó Dohko los dientes con fuerza ante aquellas de "burla" hacia sus principios y los de sus amigos.

La Batalla de Xianjing entraba en su etapa final y solo uno de los dos bandos iba a ganar, ¿quién será?.

* * *

 **Y con esto, ya estamos en la última parte del "Gaiden de Libra", solo quedo el desenlace final de esta historia, así que a prepararse: Dohko y Burns contra Fei Yan/Hakutaku, ¿quién ganará?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, en el cual también se anunciará el próximo "Gaiden".**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos y buen fin de semana para todos ustedes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:** Esa mirada fría, asesina, severa, clavada sobre Dohko y Burns, esa mirada que los paralizaba del asombro, ese Vacío que se podía sentir en esa persona sin emociones, sin sentimientos, aquel que buscaba dominar el Mundo, destruir el Viejo Orden e instaurar el suyo propio. ¿Qué clase de maldad podía albergar en el corazón de Fei Yan?. Ahora que él se hacía llamar "El Gran Hakutaku", esa vieja persona que Dohko había oído, junto a su hermana, ahora se hallaba desaparecida y transformada en aquel nuevo enemigo.

\- Mira sus ojos, Dohko.- Apuntó Burns.- Están llenos de pura maldad, se puede sentir en el aire, incluso mi piel se eriza, es un maldito, su corazón es negro como la propia Oscuridad de la Noche. Tengamos cuidado.- Pidió que se tomaran todas las medidas de precaución en lo posible sobre atacar al enemigo.

\- Tienes razón. Hakutaku, ¡qué ojos tan fríos y oscuros! ¿Será posible que que el gentil y sabio Fei-Yan...?.- Quiso saber sobre aquellas palabras bien descritas por su amigo de Cuervo Negro. No había duda alguna, Dohko estaba en lo cierto.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traicionarías al Señor Dragón Blanco?.- Preguntó, no hubo respuesta, los Cielos seguían nublados, la actividad eléctrica resonaba y las lluvias comenzaban a caer, mientras que Mudan los miraba con seriedad.- Tú y tu hermana fueron rescatados por él y les dio un hogar en el "Senkyo" desde entonces, aún después de todo eso ¡¿POR QUÉ?!.- No tardó en estallar de la furia ante la tranquilidad que irradiaba Hakutaku al respecto.

De golpe, detrás, a sus espaldas, Liú-Xing se lanzó al asalto contra Hakutaku, el cual mantenía su posición.

\- ¡LIÚ-XING, NO!.- Gritaron Dohko y Burns, pero aquel joven estaba furioso por la traición que había hecho Fei-Yan y ahora iba a hacer Justicia por su propia cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar al Señor Dragón Blanco...y a tus Camaradas?!.- Quiso saber con rabia, pero en aquel momento, el peli blanco respondió con su bastón, el cual mandó a volar a Liú-Xing, quien fue arrojado hacia atrás en el aire.

\- ¡Liú-Xing!. Muchacho testarudo.- Dijo Dohko al ver el fallido golpe del chico, quien cayó al suelo.

\- Esta triste escena es un Deja-Vú.- Habló Fei-Yan/Hakutaku y en ese momento, detrás suyo, se pudo ver a un Dragón Blanco a su lado, mientras que irradiaba un gran poder.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Algo se rebela a través de su ropa...¡¿Un Tattoo...un Ojo?!.- Se preguntó Dohko, al observar aquella aparición.

\- Así es, Dohko, en la "Guerra Santa" habías repetido tantas veces: Abandonaste el "Senkyo" para convivir con los Seres Humanos y librar la "Guerra Santa" con ellos y aún así pareces seguir cometiendo los mismos errores. A pesar de que tus ojos debería ser capaces de ver más allá que los Humanos Ordinarios. Al principio, asumí que los Ojos del Hombre estaban sellados, pero primero ¿te quedas a ver cómo acabo con este joven de un golpe?.- Le contó Hakutaku toda la verdad, viéndose como aquel Tattoo lanzaba humo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció con su Armadura puesta y con su Espada, ahora estaba listo para ejecutar a Liú.

\- ¡DETENTE!.- Le ordenó Dohko con voz de alto.

Unos rayos cayeron desde el Cielo a tierra, para después formar uno más potente, el cual destruyó parte de la plataforma en donde estaban, pero Hakutaku y Liú lo evadieron.

\- Es un destino atroz vivir con los ojos cerrados, ser incapaz de saber qué es lo correcto, perseguir la destrucción, lentamente se ha hecho muy claro.- Hablaba aquel villano con total tranquilidad, mientras que los exteriores del Templo Principal eran destruidos, convertidos en escombros, volando por doquier y sin cesar.- No vale la pena proteger a los Seres Humanos.- Dio aquella sentencia final, mientras que Dohko y Burns se habían protegido de aquellas explosiones.

\- Libra...Cuervo...- Dijo Liú desde el suelo.- Llegué en el momento justo, ¿eh?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar herido.

\- ¡GUH!.- Gritó el castaño oriental, cayendo al piso, mientras que Burns intentaba ayudarlo.

\- ¡DOHKO!.- Exclamó el chico de Xianjing, corriendo para auxiliarlo.

\- Ha sido un golpe muy duro, Liú, esto está mal.- Advirtió Burns con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Te dije que no soy tu Camarada Perdido! ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA INMOLARSE POR ESE TIPO, DOHKO!.- Intentó Liú en hacerle entrar en razón, ya que el castaño estaba cabizbajo, mientras que la lluvia empapaba todo a su alrededor, sin dejar de caer.

\- Tienes razón, debiste haber permanecido fuera de este conflicto, fue tu decisión entrar en esta pelea ¿o es acaso la Naturaleza de los Santos de Athena?. Si el Mundo entra en crisis, claro que es nuestro problema; también luchamos por proteger a los que queremos. A pesar de que estoy solo, ¡siento que protejo a muchas personas!.- Reconoció Dohko aquellas palabras de aliento, mientras que se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Liú y Burns, para después mirar hacia el oponente.

\- Así que ¿es la llamada "Raza Humana" la que quieres proteger? ¡Jajajaja!. Es tan ridículo que no lo puedes ver.- Se burló Hakutaku de aquella visión que tenía Dohko.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Preguntó el castaño de Libra.-

\- Dohko, te diré solo una cosa: Esa manera de hacer las cosas es la que hace arrogantes a los Seres Humanos. Después de llegar al "Senkyou", estudié toda la Creación, , sentí su grandeza recorrer mis venas: Árboles floreciendo, ríos fluyendo, la vida rebosando en el aire puro, la misma fuerza de nosotros, los "Taonias". En ocasiones, este Torrente se puede volver violento, todo para mantener un balance perfecto, pero ¿qué hay de los Humanos?: Hablemos de esta villa, por ejemplo, una sencilla villa en las Montañas, sin importarle la villa vecina, construyeron una represa que les bloqueó su flujo, todo por el beneficio propio, pero un día, la lluvia torrencial desbordó la represa. Al final, el agua devoró ambas villas.- Contó y mostró esa "reflexión" con imágenes de la Naturaleza y de cierto lugar de nacimiento.

\- Un momento...¡No!.- Quedó Burns helado.

\- Fei-Yan, no me digas que esas villas son...- Iba a completar Dohko la frase.

\- Así es, nuestra villa destruida por la avaricia y la codicia de la gente: Con el poder de Hakutaku, he visto las cosas con más claridad.- Respondió a la pregunta el rival, mientras que Mudan no decía nada, manteniendo esa mirada baja y triste.- La fealdad de la raza humana ¡yo la corregiré!. El Mundo Distorsionado por el Hombre, ¡yo lo salvaré de los Humanos!.- Fue aquella promesa, aquel juramento que había lanzado.

\- ¡ESPERA, FEI YAN!.- Intentó Dohko en detenerlo, pero, de golpe, un feroz tornado se había formado en la plataforma, atrapando al Caballero de Libra, Liú y Burns, siendo arrastrados por los aires.

\- ¡CON ESTA FURIA!.- Exclamó el rival.

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUÉ FUERZA TAN TERRIBLE, ¿ESTE ES EL PODER QUE LE ROBÓ AL DRAGÓN BLANCO?!.- Se preguntó Dohko con asombro.

\- No...esta debe ser la forma que tomó el resentimiento de esos dos, Dohko.- Sostuvo Burns en esos momentos.

\- Tienes razón, Monty...Pero, Fei-Yan...¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADO! ¡NO TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HE CONOCIDO, NO SON ASÍ!.- Le advirtió Dohko, justo en el momento en que se estrellaban contra la "Torre del Dragón", agrietando al parte central.- ¿No es así, Señor Dragón Blanco?.- Preguntó hacia aquel Dios congelado.

\- _Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-_ Habló aquel Ser Mitológico, mientras que Dohko y los otros dos caían al piso, el cual se destruyó.

\- ¿El Dragón Blanco los protegió?.- Preguntó Hakutaku con seriedad, sin embargo, Dohko estaba en unas condiciones muy lamentables.- Pero solo ha prolongado lo inevitable.

Otra vez aquellas punzadas en su corazón, otra vez ese dolor que le impedía seguir manteniéndose de pie. Liú lo miró, estaban los tres heridos, pero el joven no toleraba más ese atropello por parte del peli blanco rival, así que apretó los dientes, sintiendo furia en su interior, bajando la mirada y llorando.

\- Lo sabía...nunca debía haberlos traídos a este lugar...ya habías hecho mucho por el "Senkyo" y te habías marchado. Ahora tienes una misión mucho más importante: ¡TIENEN QUE SOBREVIVIR A ESTO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?!.- Exclamó el muchacho con dolor y de ahí, Dohko sonrió.

\- Aún así...creo que...está bien...que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias...que nos hayamos conocido en este lugar.- Comenzó a hablar el castaño Oriental, mientras que sonreía, llamando la atención de Liú y de ahí su Armadura Dorada brillaba y se veían imágenes de sus Camaradas del Santuario como El Cid de Capricornio, Aldebaran/Rasgardo de Tauro, Albafica de Piscis, Shion de Aries, Yato de Unicornio, Yuzuriha de la Grulla, Tenma de Pegaso, entre otros.- Pensé que quizá esos días aún no habían terminado, que mis Camaradas aún luchaban en algún lugar; pero aquí he comprendido que no es así; es por eso que...¡ESTA VEZ NADIE ME DETENDRÁ, LUCHARÉ HASTA EL FINAL, NI TÚ, LIÚ-XING, NI EL SEÑOR DRAGÓN BLANCO, NI MUDAN NI FEI-YAN!.- Dohko se había puesto de pie, él iba a enfrentarse al enemigo.

\- ¿Me comparas a los inútiles de los Humanos? ¡TALES COMPARACIONES SON INACEPTABLES, Y CONTINÚAS IGNORANDO TU PROPIA FEALDAD, PARA ACTUAR COMO TE PLAZCA! ¡LO DESTRUIRÉ TODO, TU SUEÑO NO SE HARÁ REALIDAD!.- Sentenció Fei-Yan, mientras que el Cielo adquiría un color más oscuro y tenebroso, para después quedar cara a cara con su oponente.

\- Es muy cierto que hay un lado oscuro en todos los Humanos; todos estamos atados a esta vida después de todo, pero sin importar cuántas veces caemos, buscamos conectar nuestros Conocimientos y nuestros corazones. ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LAS SIGUIENTES GENERACIONES SEA INTERRUMPIDAS DE ESA MANERA! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE VI EN LA "GUERRA SANTA"!.- Bramó el castaño de Oriente, encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- ¡DESAPARECE, DOHKO. NO VIVIRÁS PARA LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN!.- Exclamó Fei-Yan, dirigiendo aquel Tornado hacia el joven y Burns.

\- ¡ES ENORME, LIBRA, CUERVO!.- Gritó Liú, mientras que sus dos amigos resistían.

\- ¡Ugh, mi corazón! ¡AGUANTA, POR FAVOR, TAN SOLO UN POCO MÁS, TENGO UN DEBER QUE CUMPLIR, ALGO POR QUÉ REGRESAR! ¡POR FAVOR, MÍREME, SEÑORITA ATHENA, TENMA! ¡AMIGOS MÍOS!.- Gritó Dohko y en ese momento, resistiendo junto con Burns a la feroz ofensiva, se internaron en el interior del tornado.

\- Jajajaja, fueron devorados, ¡este es su fin!.- Se burló Hakutaku, siendo testigo de aquello, mientras que cientos de Tornados aparecían en los alrededores.

De golpe, se oyó una voz:

\- ¡MÍRENME!.- Exclamó ese personaje.

\- Eso es...- Quedó Hakutaku sorprendido de lo que venía desde la "Torre".

\- Amigo, te aseguro que yo: ¡"HYAKU RYUU" ("CIEN DRAGONES")!.- Hizo su entrada aquel Dragón, el cual se dirigió con su ofensiva contra el peli blanco, aplastando al rival y dejándolo herido.

Pronto, Fei-Yan el "Gran Hakutaku" estuvo en problemas tras aquel golpe demoledor.

\- Tch...¡EL PODER QUE TOMÉ DEL DRAGÓN BLANCO HA DESAPARECIDO!.- Dijo con asombro y viéndose rodeado de aquel Ser Mitológico.- Esta técnica ¿es el "Hyaku Ryuu Ha"?.- Se preguntó con asombro.- La técnica que aprendió su "Maestro en la Tierra". ¿Acaso he sido derrotado...por el Mundo de esta manera?. Pero, después de todo, ¿el Mundo no está siendo sobrepopulado? ¡ESOS HORRIBLES HUMANOS QUE DESTRUYERON NUESTRO HOGAR!.- En ese momento, Hakutaku adquirió una postura fría y severa, mirando con odio hacia los Dragones.- Insoportable, si he de vivir en un Mundo con personas así, de ser testigo de semejante insensatez una y otra vez...¡ENTONCES, PREFIERO MORIR!.- Tomó su decisión final, mientras que la plataforma seguía destruyéndose y volaban restos por doquier.-

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Abismo que daba hacia el Mar de China, sin embargo, en aquel momento, Dohko y Burns atraparon a Hakutaku, antes de que cayera.

\- Lo siento, Fei-Yan, perdí el control sobre mi Cosmos de nuevo, ¿no es así?.- Ofreció Dohko sus disculpas, sonriendo y estando de buen humor.

\- No hay necesidad de pretensiones, no me salves por tu conveniencia. ¡NO ME ARRASTRES A TU FARSA COLUSORIA!.- Advirtió el peli blanco con esa mirada llena de desprecio, para después lanzar un grito.

\- Deberías dejarlo caer, Dohko, nunca te lo agradecerá.- Le aconsejó Burns con seriedad.

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes, Monty.- Le tranquilizó el castaño Oriental, mientras que caían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.- No me vengas a dar sermones acerca de jugar con la vida y la muerte por conveniencia propia. ¡De ahora en adelante tendrás una vida de arrepentimiento y vergüenza!.- Sentenció el joven de China.

\- Dohko, tú...¡DÉJAME IR!.- Pidió Fei-Yan y en ese momento se soltó, pero no duró mucho, alguien lo atrapó a tiempo.

\- ¡NO LO DEJES IR!.- Exclamó la Guerrera Taonia de Gorrión.

\- ¡MUDAN!.- La reconocieron Dohko y Burns.

\- Tú...- Dijo el peli blanco con asombro.

\- Hermano, yo...a mí realmente no me importa el Mundo, nuestro hogar o el "Senkyou", te lo suplico, hermano...cuida de mí, hasta el último momento.- Fue el pedido de Mudan, dejando asombrado al albino.

\- Esta decidido entonces.- Finalizó Dohko y de un rápido jalón, con la ayuda de su amigo Burns, sacaron a Fei-Yan del Abismo.

\- ¡Hermano!.- Gritó Muda al verlo llorar y mirando hacia abajo.

\- Pero ¿Qué debería hacer?.- Quiso saber el joven arrepentido.- ¿Pretendes vivir como un traidor de nuestro Maestro, lleno de odio hacia las personas? ¿Dices que me debería ensuciar con lodo?.

\- Así es, primero que nada, en la tierra ara el terreno para los cultivos, siempre hemos hecho esto, sin importar si hay sequías o inundaciones.- Le entregó Dohko aquellas palabras, cosa que no parecía cambiar el rostro encolerizado de Fei-Yan.

\- ¿Y eso qué cambiará?.- Preguntó con frialdad en su voz.

\- Verás cosas que nunca has visto; qué pasará después depende de ti; como aquella ocasión cuando tenías el poder de Hakutaku, de seguro tú...- No tuvo tiempo de completar su oración, en ese momento, una feroz punzada de dolor hizo gritar al castaño de Oriente.

\- ¡Dohko!.- Gritaron Fei-Yan, Mudan y Burns, mientras que el castaño caía sobre los brazos del albino.

\- ¡¿Dohko?!.- Se preguntó Mudan con miedo de que algo más grave le hubiera pasado.

\- Qué hombre tan testarudo, ha liberado su poder en semejante condición. Su corazón se ha detenido casi por completo. Si esto continúa...- Dijo Fei-Yan con asombro y miedo, por primera vez.

De golpe, desde el Abismo del Mar de China, allí un enorme Dragón Blanco.

\- ¡Señor Dragón Blanco!.- Exclamaron los dos hermanos, mientras que Dohko lo veía, aún con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Éste se paró con dificultad y allí estaba un joven más con aquel personaje mitológico.

\- Señor Gran Dragón...finalmente se ha liberado.- Dijo Dohko hacia el Dragón, el cual los observaba.- Me alegra mucho, Liú-Xing...tu gran deseo se ha vuelto realidad.

\- No.- Negó el chico con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, con su mirada hacia abajo y luego levantando la misma.- Todo esto ¡es gracias a ti!.- Fueron las palabras de agradecimiento del Taonia Liú-Xing, mientras que desaparecía en aquel momento, agradeciéndoles por todo lo que le habían enseñado

\- Qu...¿Liú-Xing?.- Se quedó Dohko asombrado de ver que esa persona era el Gran Dragón Blanco.

\- _Dohko; en esta ocasión debo agradecerte, al parecer este chico es una personificación del poder que Hakutaku me había robado.-_ Le contó aquel Dragón.

\- ¿Personificación?.- Preguntó el castaño de China.- ¿Entonces siempre habías sido tú?.

\- _No, al perder sus propias memorias, asumió esta forma falsa. Yo tampoco lo comprendo, ¿por qué asumió la forma de Pegaso?.-_ Respondió y luego dejó esa pregunta que no tendría ninguna respuesta, dejando a Dohko sorprendido.- _Ese Tenma debe ser el que te vincula con la "Guerra Santa"._

\- Así es, ahora lo entiendo: Seguro han sido ellos todo este tiempo.- Comprendió Dohko, con una sonrisa y viéndose una imagen de Tenma, Sasha, Alone, los Caballeros Dorados caídos en combate junto con Sage, Hakurei y los Santos de Bronce y Plata.

Era el momento de partir.

\- _¿Has decidido irte, Dohko?.-_ Preguntó el Gran Dragón Blanco.

\- Sí, ya he permanecido aquí más de la cuenta, además, si no regreso pronto, mis amigos me regañarán.- Sostuvo él de forma cómica.

\- _Este es el rostro de aquel que reta al tiempo continuamente. No esperaba menos de un Estudiante del amigo que cayó una vez en la Tierra. ¡Ve entonces, Joven Tigre y Joven Cuervo! ¡La Siguiente Generación estará aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!.-_ Le deseó el Gran Dragón Blanco, mientras que se iban de allí.

* * *

\- ¡Hey, Dohko! ¡DOHKO, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!.- Le llamó Hao, de vuelta como la primera vez, mientras que llegaba con su hija Yi Lin y Burns.

\- ¡WAAAH!.- Gritó el castaño de China, mientras que su sombrero salía volando.- ¡¿Qu...Qué fue eso, un Cuervo?!.- Preguntó con furia por aquel despertar brusco.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas un Cuervo?! ¡Tú eres el que se la pasó medio sentado como una piedra!.- Respondió Hao con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Me...Medio Año ya?!.- Exclamó Dohko con asombro y de ahí se dirigió hacia sus invitados.- ¡Hoo, pero si es Yi-Lin!. Siempre tan tímida ¡Y Charles, el Santo de Cuervo Negro, el espía del grupo!.- Se alegró de verlos a los presentes.

\- ¡Lo recuerdas bien, Dohko!. La última vez que la traje era solo una bebe.- Alegó Hao, mientras que tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hao?. Aquella vez cuando viniste, los tipos del "Senkyo"...- Iba a decir Dohko, ya que todo parecía estar fuera de lugar.

\- Hey, Hey, Dohko, estabas como una piedra, pero seguro soñabas.- Le calmó Hao con tranquilidad, sin embargo, el joven no salía del asombro.- Te ves muy sorprendido

\- _"Ya veo, el "Senkyo" yace entre este Mundo y el Otro, ¿será que también escapa a las Leyes del Tiempo? ¿O acaso ellos en verdad...?".-_ Se preguntó el castaño para sus adentros sobre el destino que les depararía a Fei-Yan y Mudan.

\- Señor Dohko.- Le llamó la hija de Hao.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yi-Lin?.- Preguntó el castaño a ella.

\- Pues, Señor Dohko, mi padre me ha contado mucho sobre usted, que es un hombre valiente como un Tigre que sobrevivió a una Gran Guerra, ¿de verdad?.- Dijo la niña a ella.

\- Mmm, pues sí, así es. Pues yo no sé si soy tan buen Guerrero.- Sostuvo, mientras que en los bosques, allí se podían ver a Fei-Yan y a Mudan juntos, caminando por aquellos páramos, vestidos con las tradiciones ropas Orientales; saludando a aquellas personas.- Pero esta Guerra nunca la olvidaré, tanto a mis Camaradas como a mis enemigos ¡Y caminemos juntos!.- Comenzó a relatar junto a Burns aquellos recuerdos vividos con una sonrisa.

Y de nuevo, el tiempo fluía de nuevo, mientras que tanto él como Burns les contaban sobre aquella Historia del Pasado y de sus amigos que lucharon hombro con hombre por el Futuro del Mundo y de las Siguientes Generaciones.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Dohko de Libra, Charles Montgomery Burns de Cuervo Negro y Liú-Xing de Senkyou**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este Gaiden y comenzará uno nuevo:**

 **Próximo Gaiden:**

 **Gaiden de Regulus de Leo, Rose Cuarzo y Conner Lugh**

 **No se lo vayan a perder, amigos. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos un buen Martes de mi parte.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:** **Después de mucho tiempo de espera, finalmente está aquel nuevo "Arco" que todos ansiaban poder ver. Les pido, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, disculpas por haberles hecho esperar tanto, terminé con el Gaiden de Libra y debí haber empezado hace mucho con el de Leo, sin embargo, he estado ocupado con diversos asuntos: Trabajo, ayudar en la casa y demás. Así que, para recompensarles todo el tiempo perdido, aquí les traigo este nuevo "Arco" o "Saga", además de que estén preparados, porque para finales de este mes de Febrero, sale el nuevo capítulo de "Saintia Shö" y eso lleva también a la actualización del fic-homenaje para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96, "Saintia MLP" o "Saintia Eqquestria Girls". Así que a prepararse, Camaradas.**

* * *

 **Gaiden de Regulus de Leo, Rose Cuarzo y Conner Lugh**

Un Castillo que anteriormente rebosaba de vida, un sitio lleno de honor y orgullo para aquella familia que tenía un importante poder y papel en Irlanda, tierra de los Celtas y de San Patricio, un lugar donde ahora estaba cubierto por la desgracia: La Muerte misma había caído sobre esa fortaleza. Sus escaleras y paredes estaban empapadas de sangre, alaridos y gritos de agonía podían oírse por doquier, un hedor podrido que venía desde el corazón de aquel responsable de perpetrar dicha matanza.

Los cuerpos amontonados por doquier, en las escaleras, en sus bordes, en los descansos y los peldaños, todos estaban muertos, excepto un hombre que caminaba y se arrastraba con dificultad por todo el extenso pasillo, dejando su sangre por las paredes de piedra y las puertas de madera y hierro, mientras que unos flashbacks de él y su familia reunidos y sentados en el borde de una de las ventanas, ahora eran recuerdos del Pasado, perdidos en aquella neblina.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

\- _Las Leyendas que tanto tiempo protegíamos, ahora se han perdido, pero tanto las Hadas como los Dioses, aún permanecen con nosotros.-_ Dijo aquel hombre a su esposa e hija, la cual tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _¿El Dios de la Luz, Lugh, también?.-_ Preguntó la pequeña con ternura.

\- _Así es.-_ Respondió su padre.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Ahora, ese juramento se había perdido, aquel hombre estaba herido, sangrando y no tenía mucho tiempo, ya que el villano le estaba pisando los talones, hallándose a pocos metros de distancia, listo para dar el golpe final y así acabar con su vida de una buena vez.

\- Hija mía...solo esta vez...Señor Lugh, présteme su fuerza...para...¡PARA APLASTAR A ESTE OJO MALÉFICO!.- Fue el pedido que hizo ante aquella Deidad, rogándole su ayuda, mientras que se volteaba, hallándose con más de sus seres queridos y tropas muertas en las escaleras y allí arriba, allí mismo se hallaba el responsable de todo, cubierto por sombras y oscuridad, las cuales danzaban como si estuvieran hipnotizadas por el "Réquiem de la Victoria", listos para terminar con aquella "Obra".

Aquel Guerrero desenfundó su Espada y se preparó para atacar, pegó un salto y corrió escaleras arriba para luchar contra aquel enemigo, sin embargo, aquel Ojo lo paralizó por completo.

* * *

Los campos de Irlanda, rebosantes de alegría, rodeados de una rica Historia y Mitología, Castillos, Celtas, Hadas, Duendes y demás Mitos y Leyendas que se transmitieron de generación a generación, de padres a hijos, éstos hicieron lo mismo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, sobre aquellas zonas, frente a unas rocas y a una Cruz Celta levantada, tan característico de allí como en Galicia, España, dos personas iban caminando por aquellos páramos tan maravillosos, siendo admirados por una de las integrantes, ya que eran un chico y una "mujer" quienes integraban a ese pequeño grupo.

\- Es increíble este lugar, nunca antes había visto algo tan precioso.- Alegó la mujer, la cual era de cabello rosado muy largo, erizado y brillante, sus labios eran también del mismo color y alta. Llevaba un vestido con volantes que le tapaban los pies, sin tirantes que era blanco en su parte superior y violeta en la parte inferior con un corte en la zona del estómago donde se ubicaba su Gema y no llevaba calzado.

La mujer iba caminando delante junto a aquel joven varón, el cual era de la misma edad que Tenma, Yato y Alone. . Su apariencia era juvenil y difiere de la de Aiolia de Leo, salvo por el corte de cabello y un color castaño del mismo. Su tez era pálida, tiene ojos grandes y color turquesa y unas cejas delgadas. Éste la miraba, ya que se había asignado para cuidarlo en aquel viaje cuya misión era importante en aquellas tierras del Mar del Norte.

En aquellos momentos, la peli rosa detuvo su paso, impidiendo que el chico continuara avanzando y de ahí miró hacia la lejanía, entre las colinas, donde divisó dos misteriosas siluetas que iban a toda prisa, montadas en caballos, con una dirección desconocida.

\- Quédate detrás mío, Regulus.- Pidió la peli rosa al joven, el cual intentaba avanzar.

\- _"Ella es la Señorita Rose Cuarzo, la Líder de las Crystal Gems, según nos contó, proviene, ella y su grupo, de un Mundo mucho más avanzado en tecnología y conocimientos y de que llegaron aquí hacia mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó al Santuario junto con sus Guerreras, al principio, creíamos que eran enemigos, pero no fue así: Su corazón es uno de los más puros y nobles, igual que el de Athena. A veces me pregunto si ella será nuestra Futura Diosa, pero no, no creo que lo sea, sin embargo, su forma de ser y su preocupación hacia mí, ella es como una madre que cuida a su hijo".-_ Pensó el muchacho castaño, quien pudo observar hacia aquel punto importante.- Señorita Rose, ellos tal vez sean el objetivo a proteger.- Sostuvo el muchacho, pero Rose no les quitaba la mirada de encima.- No tiene de qué temer, recuerde que soy el Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Leo.- Le intentó tranquilizar; pero ella no estaba nerviosa, solo mantenía la distancia de aquel "posible enemigo" para no cometer ningún error.

\- Lo sé, pero aunque lo seas, no quiero que nada malo te pase, tu tío Sisifo se pondría muy triste si algo te ocurriera. Además, tienes que tener cuidado, he oído historias de seres mágicos muy peligrosos por estas tierras, de parte de Garnet y Perla.- Sostuvo la Líder de las Crystal Gems.- No puedes fiarte de un sitio como este.

\- _"Su voz y su forma de ser, ese lado dulce y maternal, me hace recordar a mi madre. Ella siempre se ha preocupado por mí, pero también conoce de mi posición como Caballero Dorado de Athena y mi Juramento de luchar por nuestra Diosa, la Justicia, la Paz y el Amor".-_ Pensó él, mientras que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, llamando la atención de la peli rosa.

\- Regulus, ¿estás bien?. Déjame ver.- Pidió ella, cosa que el chico intentaba ocultar pero al final, lo descubrió.

\- Je, no...no tiene de qué preocuparse, Señorita Rose, es solo...- Iba a decir una mentira, pero el chico no pudo ante aquella mirada maternal que tenía la peli rosa sobre él.- Bueno, es que usted, por su dulzura y personalidad, me hace recordar mucho a mi madre, quien murió hace mucho tiempo y después siguió mi padre.- Contó y alejó la mirada de la joven, sintiendo esa carga del Pasado, pero ella le dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó, como una madre con su hijo, el cual no pudo moverse de allí.

\- No tienes por qué ocultar tu rubor, Regulus, entiendo lo que tratas de explicarme. ¿Así que parezco a tu madre?. Ella debió ser una gran persona contigo y sé que en donde se encuentre, tengo Fe que ella te ama mucho, lo mismo tu padre.- Sostuvo la peli rosa, dándole aquellos ánimos al joven, quien asintió con la cabeza, firme.

\- Tiene razón, Señorita Rose.- Respondió el muchacho y de ahí tomó su postura de valiente.- Vamos, hay una misión que cumplir.- Sostuvo el muchacho y estaba en lo cierto, ya que aquellos caballos estaban más cerca de ellos y podía notarse la desesperación de una de las dos mujeres, la que iba atrás, siguiendo al otro equino adelantado, era una bella mujer de alta estatura (172 cm), su cuerpo tenía buena condición física por su entrenamiento como Escolta y Guerrera, también notarse su hermoso rostro, una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Sumado a ello, su vestimenta era la de una Guerrera Celta, compuesta por una capa de color verde, una blusa del mismo color que el primero y una falda abierta a ambos lados de color blanco y con adornos café en los costados. A su vez, la falda estaba sujeta a un cinturón o Protector que cubre todo su vientre hasta la altura de sus pechos y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas mallas de color negro y usaba botas blancas. Como Guerrera, llevaba consigo una Espada, la cual estaba sujetada a su cadera.

Pronto, Regulus tomó posiciones de defensa, cubriendo a Rose, mientras que ella se ponía a su lado, desenvainando su Espada, lista para el combate.

\- ¡Señorita Connor, por favor, espere, es muy peligroso regresar sola a casa!.- Imploraba aquella Guerrera Celta a la joven rubia y de vestido blanco, quien estaba angustiada por aquella persona que quedó atrás.- ¡Si algo le llegara a suceder, Señorita Connor, ¿cómo le vería la cara a su madre?!

Pero la muchacha estaba desesperada, podía notarse aquel miedo en su rostro, el sudor frío que corría a mares, mientras que su caballo galopaba a toda fuerza por las praderas, intentando llegar a su destino.

\- Perdóname, Failinis, pero no tengo otra alternativa.- Se disculpó la muchacha rubia, bajando la mirada y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, continuando con el galope del caballo.- ¡MI HOGAR ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADO!.- Exclamó y eso detuvo a su Guardaespaldas, quien la escuchó.

\- _"Por las antiguas costumbres de estas tierras, para recibir una propia crianza, fui entregada a otra familia. Hace algún tiempo, un trabajador moribundo llegó a la casa de mi madre adoptiva, diciendo que mi verdadero hogar estaba siendo atacado y que entre todo el caos, la Muerte de mis padres no se podía confirmar. Yo solo espero...".-_ Pensó y relató aquellos sucesos del Pasado, viéndose escenas del mismo.- Solo espero que, con todo mi corazón, esto no sea cierto, ¡padre, madre!.- Gritó la joven, mientras que bajaba por una colina, sin embargo, desde los bosques, ellas estaban siendo observadas por un misterioso grupo de encapuchados, los cuales se quitaron aquellas prendas, revelando sus ojos blancos.

Aquel misterioso poder detuvo al caballo, haciendo que Connor cayera y las riendas del equino se quebraran repentinamente, pero en aquel momento, la chica fue salvada por Failinis, mientras que Rose aparecía, portando su Escudo y Espada, lista para enfrentar al enemigo.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?.- Preguntó la peli rosa, viendo que los misteriosos atacantes habían desaparecido.

\- Sí, gracias por venir.- Agradeció Failinis por aquella ayuda y de ahí fue para ver el estado de Connor, quien estaba bien.- Entiendo lo que está sintiendo, pero ¿no deberíamos regresar. Últimamente esta zona se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, dicen que Bandidos y Hadas Malévolas deambulan por aquí. Mañana partiremos con los demás.- Pidió con tranquilidad hacia la joven, volviendo al caballo, pero cuando estaban por retirarse, Rose se volteó y pudo sentir aquella presencia enemiga.

\- ¡ESO NO VA A PASAR! ¡LOS MATAREMOS EN ESTE LUGAR, ESPECIALMENTE A ESTA CHIQUILLA!.- Bramó aquel grupo de encapuchados, quienes salieron de los matorrales.

\- No tienen derecho de venir aquí y defenestrar a estas personas, malditos, aléjense.- Les advirtió Rose, lista para pelear, apuntando su Espada.- Usted, Señorita Failinis, llévese a esa niña de aquí, ahora.- Pidió la peli rosa.

La Guerrera Celta no cuestionó aquel pedido, tomó al caballo y salieron disparadas de allí.

\- Muy bien, ¿con que quieren hacerles daño?. Tendrán que pasar por encima mío.- Advirtió Rose, poniendo aquella "Regla del Juego".

En ese momento, dos de los encapuchados se lanzaron contra ella, pero a uno logró darle un mandoble muy fuerte con el Escudo, tirándolo contra el piso y al otro lo golpeó con el mango de su Espada, haciendo que quedara inconsciente por un rato, pero fue un señuelo, ya que los otros se lanzaron contra el caballo y sus ocupantes, haciendo aparecer un misterioso incendio en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un Muro de Fuego? ¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso son Druidas?!.- Quiso saber Failinis, protegiendo a la niña, mientras que uno de los Encapuchados mostraba una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

\- Failinis.- Le llamó la pequeña rubia.

\- Señorita Connor, ¿seria tan amable de tomar gentilmente las riendas?.- Preguntó ella como si la estuviera instruyendo y luego sonrió.- Todo estará bien, yo la protegeré.- Juró en cumplir aquella promesa hecha en el Pasado.

\- ¡IDIOTA, NO HAY ESCAPATORIA!.- Advirtió el Jefe de aquella partida de Druidas, quien lanzó un potente ataque contra ellas, pero Rose se interpuso con su Escudo, repeliendo la ofensiva enemiga.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano?.- Preguntó la rubia Celta, quien destruyó el ataque con su Espada, quedando cerca de Rose.- Mi nombre es Failinis, ¡ESTOY OBLIGADA POR UN "GEIS" A CUIDAR Y PROTEGER A LA SEÑORITA CONNOR!.- Se presentó ella, luciendo aquella fortaleza y tenacidad contra el enemigo.

\- Mujer fastidiosa, ¡nos encargaremos de ti primero!.- Juró uno de los Druidas, quien estaba preparando un conjuro.

\- Quédate cerca, Forastera, estos tipos no van con bromas.- Le aconsejó la rubia Celta a Rose.

\- Gracias por el consejo, pero también he venido hasta aquí para protegerlos junto con alguien más.- Respondió la peli rosa, lista para enfrentar al enemigo.

\- Muy bien, que gane la mejor.- Sostuvo la rubia con una sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento, se lanzó contra el enemigo.- ¡"LIGHTING SLAY"!.- Exclamó y mató a dos de los Druidas de un potente golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. En tan solo un momento...- Quedaron los otros dos enemigos sorprendidos al ver semejante destreza.

\- ¡Ahora, Señorita Connor, siga adelante!.- Le ordenó Failinis a la chica, quien no quería alejarse.

\- ¡NI LO PIENSES!.- Gritó el Jefe de los Druidas, quienes volvió a invocar aquel Ojo, paralizando a la rubia Celta y al caballo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó la Guerrera, sorprendida.

\- Mi cuerpo se ha entumecido...no me puedo mover.- Dijo Connor, detenida.

\- Mal...nacidos...- Añadió Failinis con furia interna.- ¡¿Qué han hecho?!.- Ordenó respuestas pero se contuvo: Delante de ella, en aquellos Druidas, podían verse aquellos misteriosos Ojos que las estaban observando.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó Rose, ya que ella no estaba bajo el efecto de esa Magia.

\- Hum, al parecer la misteriosa extranjera es inmune a nuestra Magia.- Dijo uno de los Druidas a su Jefe.

\- Forastera, aléjese de ellos.- Le pidió Failinis a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Nunca he visto algo así, ni siquiera en el Planeta Madre.- Quiso saber la peli rosa con asombro.

\- Eso es ¡El "Ojo Maligno de Balor"!.- Presentó la Celta aquel enemigo misterioso.

\- Hum, eres tan astuta como pareces.- "Felicitó" uno de los enemigos poseídos.-

\- No puede ser, entonces es cierto que ha regresado.- Sostuvo Failinis con bronca, ya que la Leyenda contaba que en la Era del Mito, Balor, Rey de la Tribu de los Fomorianos, utilizó su poder para doblegar la floreciente raza de los Tuatha de Dannan. El poder de aquel Ojo, según la leyenda, contaba que podía convertir a un océano tranquilo en un mar de fuego en instantes. Todo eso era contado y visto a través de las imágenes de aquel personaje siniestro y todo lo ocurrido después.- Nuestro Maestro se preguntaba si existía gente que pudiera revivirlo, entonces es...-

\- Es cierto, hemos pasado muchas vidas para poder revivirlo. ¡Esto es una fracción de poder del Gran Balor, cuando lo domine nuevamente, dominará al Mundo!.- Exclamó un Druida de cabellos negros, orgulloso de aquel Dios Maligno.- En cuanto a ti, Rose, parece ser que eres inmune a esto, pero no creas que puedes quedarte libre.

En aquellos segundos, Connor fue tomada como rehén por el enemigo.

\- ¡Maldición!.- Gritó Failinis, sin poder hacer nada.

\- Ni lo intentes.- Dijo el Druida que tenía detenida a Connor.- ¡DEBEMOS MATAR A ESTA NIÑA!.- Exclamó y de ahí apareció un torbellino de fuego, el cual estaba por matar a la rubia, pero en ese momento, alguien se interpuso.

\- ¿Un niño?.- Se preguntó la chica al ver a su misterioso Salvador.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Ese fue capaz de repeler nuestro ataque maligno?!.- Se preguntaron los Druidas, entre la furia y la incertidumbre.

\- Ustedes, tipos que se las pasan molestando a mujeres, tienen que ser malos. Eso fue lo que me dijo el Señor Sisifo, ¡eh!.- Dijo el joven hacia ellos.- Señorita Rose, muy bien por haber defendido a estas personas y tú, tal vez puedas ayudarme, ¿conoces a algún niño llamado Connor?.- La pregunta dejó sorprendida a la rubia.- Estoy en mi primera misión del Santuario, ¡estoy aquí para proteger a ese niño!.

\- Ehm, yo...yo soy Connor, ese es mi nombre.- Se presentó la chica, dejando avergonzado al niño.-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! Pueees, ¿tú eres la persona a la que debo proteger? ¡Gusto en conocerte!.- Dijo y extendió su mano, mientras que el enemigo iba a atacarlo por la espalda.

\- ¡Regulus!.- Gritó Rose y empujó a los oponentes con su cuerpo y el Escudo, además de utilizar su Espada.

\- ¡Idiota, darle la espalda al enemigo de esa manera, observa la situación!.- Le llamó Failinis, quien estaba combatiendo a los rivales.

\- ¿Ah?. Oh sí, cierto, disculpa.- Ofreció el chico sus disculpas, mientras comenzaba su Puño a brillar bajo una intensa luz, siendo observado por Connor, quien juró haber visto esa misma luminiscencia y la imagen de su padre junto a la promesa de que el Dios Lugh los protegería.

De golpe, el Puño del castaño derribó a todos los oponentes, quienes salieron volando por los aires.

\- ¡RETIRADA!.- Pidió el Jefe de los Druidas, mientras que salían huyendo del lugar.

\- ¡Cobardes, no saben pelear!.- Les desafió Rose, pero ya había pasado todo, el enemigo huyó despavorido.

Pronto, el chico se dirigió hacia ellas.

\- Bueno, ¡pues un gusto en conocerte, Connor. Yo soy del Santuario en Grecia: ¡Regulus, Santo de Oro de Leo!.- Se presentó el muchacho.

\- Un gusto en conocerte, Connor, mi nombre es Rose Cuarzo, la Líder de las Crystal Gems.- Añadió la peli rosa, quien extendió su mano hacia la chica, cosa que ella comenzó a sentir aquellas lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos, ante el recuerdo de sus seres queridos fallecidos.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?.- Quiso saber Regulus.

\- Estoy bien, me sentí algo débil por un momento.- Respondió la rubia irlandesa.

\- Tranquila, ven.- Le tendió Rose su mano, ayudándola con ponerse de pie.

\- Señorita Connor, estas personas fueron enviadas por petición de su padre. Por mucho tiempo, su Casa ha mantenido vínculos con el Santuario, ahora que lo pienso, esa debe ser la razón por la que nos atacaron.- Le informó Failinis a la chica.

\- Ya veo.- Comprendió ella el mensaje.

\- Sin embargo, que el Santuario envíe a un niño es algo inaceptable.- Reprochó la rubia Celta aquella presencia.

\- Oiga, no sea así, Regulus es un chico muy astuto y fuerte.- Defendió Rose al niño.

\- Es un niño muy extraño, quizás tenga la fuerza para ser un Santo, pero ¿qué hay de su concentración. Finalmente ha encontrado el objetivo de su misión, luego de estar perdido, ¡inexcusable y está cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza!.- Continuó la rubia contra aquel joven castaño.

\- Señorita Failinis, no pienso tolerar lo que está diciendo sobre Regulus, si quiere la ayuda de él y la mía, entonces, tenga confianza en él.- Advirtió Rose, cruzando su mirada con la de aquella mujer.

\- Señorita Rose, gracias por defenderme.- Agradeció Regulus y luego miró a Failinis.- Es la primera vez que dejo el Santuario vestido de esta manera y yo me acuerdo muy bien del camino que recorrí para llegar aquí.

\- ¿Primera vez?. Con que es tu primera misión y por eso te nombraron a Rose como tu Guardiana. ¿Acaso el Patriarca pensó que tú serías suficiente para cumplir nuestra misión?.- Quiso saber ella con dudas.

\- ¡Failinis, ¿como que no es suficiente?! ¡El hecho de que Regulus y la Señorita Rose estén aquí, es que nos salvaron!.- Se unió Connor en defensa del chico.

\- Comprendo, bueno, de todos modos, deberíamos regresar.- Aconsejó la Celta en esos momentos.- Con el ataque de los Druidas, te debes haber dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es continuar, ¡vamos!, debemos apresurarnos antes de que anochezca.- Fue el pedido de Failinis, mientras que emprendían la marcha.

Mientras que volvían, Connor deseó saber sobre la velocidad de Regulus y éste le respondió que era más rápido que el caballo que tenían, así que, como prueba, él la tomó en sus brazos y corrió, demostrando aquella fuerza que tenía, alarmando a la rubia Celta, pero dándole risa a Rose, ya que ese niño era alguien muy importante para esta misión que tenían.

\- Esta será una aventura que nunca olvidaré.- Prometió Rose y de ahí emprendieron el regreso hacia la seguridad.

* * *

\- Jajajaja, así que esa niña pequeña ha sido salvada por esas dos personas; parece que los inútiles de mis Bandidos no la mataron, creo que necesitarán una bienvenida.- Río aquel personaje siniestro, hallándose sentado en una especie de Trono, en su mano izquierda podía verse una copa de vino y a su alrededor se hallaban, arrodillados, los Druidas que habían vuelto de su fallido asalto.- Viene directo hacia mí, junto a su poderoso Protector. ¿Bien? ¿No sigue siendo una pequeña irracional hija tuya? ¿Qué dices, Muirgheas?.- Preguntó y delante de él apareció un hombre joven, de entre unos 30 a 40 años, vistiendo ropas celtas con detalles negros y dorados, sus cabellos eran de color negro y podía verse una sonrisa malvada frente a la persona fallecida y sentada al frente de aquella mesa durante el banquete que se estaba dando.- Parece que los Muertos no pueden oír después de todo.- Se burló y procedió a beber del vino.

\- Pero, Lord Crúaich, ese Protector se hizo llamar un Santo de Athena y la Misteriosa Mujer es inmune a la Magia.- Le contó uno de los Druidas de cabellos rubios.

\- Santo de Athena y una Misteriosa Mujer, he oído hablar de ellos: Son una Élite de Guerreros que protegen al Planeta junto a la Diosa Griega Athena. Son Seres Sobrehumanos capaces de abrir la tierra y moverse más rápido que el Sonido; no son nada de qué preocuparse.- Les tranquilizó el peli negro, depositando su copa de vino en la mesa y mirando hacia el fallecido Muirgheas.- Con el "Ojo Maligno de Balor" residiendo en mi cuerpo, como si el cuerpo de este hombre tuviera una gota más de sangre.

\- ¡PERO ESE HOMBRE REPELIÓ NUESTRO PODER EN UN INSTANTE JUNTO A LA MUJER!.- Alertó el Druida de cabellos rubios, pero al levantarse y armar ese "escándalo", Crúaich lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, ahorcándolo y lo lanzó con violencia hacia atrás, mientras que hacían su entrada Regulus, quien portaba la Armadura Dorada de Leo, acompañado por Rose Cuarzo y protegiendo a Connor.

\- ¡SILENCIO!.- Ordenó y vio como ese Druida se estrellaba contra una columna, la cual cedió y quedó bajo los escombros.- Jajajaja, nunca me imaginé que fueras un niño tan pequeño; Guardián de Connor.- Río el oponente y al ver a su padre muerto, Connor pegó un grito.

\- ¡ALTO!.- Le pidió Rose, quien la detuvo, ya que quería salvarlo.

\- ¡NO, ÉL ES MI PADRE!.- Exclamaba la chica, pero Regulus también la detuvo.- ¡Regulus, Señorita Rose, déjenme ir!.- En aquellos momentos, la rubia alzó la mirada, aún llorando y vio aquella determinación y fortaleza en esas personas.

\- Ah, Connor, sigues igual de tosca.- Se burló el rival.

\- Qué tipo más cobarde.- Sintió Rose bronca contra ese villano.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay que nada raro.- Aconsejó Regulus y de ahí miró al oponente.- Lord Crúaich, ¿qué hace usted aquí?. No me diga que usted...- Dijo pero lo interrumpió el peli negro.

\- Así es, murió inesperadamente rápido; una vez la mate y tome su sangre, el Mundo me pertenecerá.- Prometió con suma tranquilidad, bebiendo de la copa de vino.- ¡A Crúaich de Balor!.- Dio a conocer su nombre con orgullo.

\- Usted, ¡cuanta crueldad!.- Bramó Connor con furia, enfrentando al villano.

\- Ya es suficiente, Connor.- Pidió Regulus, viéndose detrás de ellos la pared que había destruido el chico junto a los escombros.- La verdad no entiendo bien qué es lo dice ese tipo, pero sé bien que el dolor tan grande que estás sintiendo, así que no llores más, Connor: Rose y yo vamos a aplastar a ese tipo.- Le prometió el chico, quien tomó posiciones de batalla junto a la peli rosa, listos para combatir y haciendo arder su Cosmos al máximo.

* * *

 **Nuevo Gaiden y con ello va dedicado para mis amigos LeoneEpsilon y lady-saintiasailor. ¿No se esperaban que apareciera Rose Cuarzo aquí?. Bueno, esta historia, en sí, la pensaba escribir cuando estaba en Galicia, España, tierra también Celta, pero no llegué, entre los viajes y recorridos que hice, llené mi cabeza de buen material e inspiración, así que aquí lo tienen (sumado de que no podía escribirlo en la Tablet por las correcciones que hace el auto-corrector). Pero, como dije, aquí está lo prometido.**

 **Espero que les guste y a prepararse para la Batalla de Irlanda: Regulus de Leo y Rose Cuarzo contra Lord Crúaich del Ojo de Balor. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Podrán derrotarlo?. Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual será bastante largo (trataré de hacerlo lo más largo posible) y así pasar a la siguiente Saga, el "Gaiden de Virgo" y los demás.**

 **Cuídense, saludos y agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon, RCurrent y JorElRomano. Nos vemos y buen Martes para todos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:** Esa sonrisa malvada, esa "frescura" que irradiaba, detrás suyo se hallaba la ventana donde el Sol reflejaba sus rayos, esa maldad que se reflejaba bajo su poder, ¿qué clase de artilugios tenía bajo la manga aquel hombre?. Rose lo tenía bajo su mirada seria, estaba por llevarse a cabo un enfrentamiento entre Regulus y la Líder de las Crystal Gems contra Crúaich del Ojo Maligno de Balo. La tenacidad y fortaleza del "Pequeño Cachorro" de Leo era sorprendente, su deseo de aplastar los sueños del villano se reflejaban en aquella mirada tan parecida a la de un León Salvaje, listo para defender a su manada y a sus territorios del enemigo.

\- Regulus, ¿sabes bien lo que está diciendo ese tipo?. Parece que habla en serio.- Preguntó Rose al chico, el cual se preparó.

\- Entiendo bien lo que quiere decir, pero ¡entiendo a la perfección el sufrimiento de Connor!.- Comprendió el castaño aquel dolor, ya que los ojos de la chica rubia de Irlanda estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Regulus, Señorita Rose.- Quedó Connor sorprendida de esa muestra de valor.

\- ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!.- Prometió Regulus, encendiendo su Cosmos, el cual iluminó todo el Salón Principal del Castillo, pero eso no parecía atemorizar a Crúaich, quien estaba rodeado por los Druidas como su "Guardia de Élite". Pronto, éste tomó la copa de vino y la llevó hasta sus labios, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro, nuevamente.

\- Estás comenzando a fastidiarme, mocoso impertinente. Un Santo de Athena es el sacrificio perfecto para cubrir la Resurrección del Ojo Maléfico.- Mostró aquel plan maligno, revelando aquella parte en su lado derecho.

\- ¡Nunca lo tocarás, maldito, aléjate de él!.- Le advirtió Rose, quien protegería al niño, incluso con su vida.

\- Oh, vaya, parece ser que ella es quien no quiere que mueras, déjalo, será un honor para ese niño convertirse en el sacrificio ideal.- Se burló Crúaich de Rose, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

\- Regulus.- Se giró la peli rosa y vio que el chico estaba listo para pelear, sin importarle las burlas de ese hombre peli negro.

Connor estaba llorando, desesperada por lo que pudiera pasar, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, mientras que la batalla estaba por comenzar en cualquier momento.

\- Connor, derramas tantas lágrimas, es natural cuando ves a tu padre morir frente a tus ojos.- Dijo el chico con seriedad, viéndose aquella triste escena de aquel hombre sentado y muerto tras una feroz batalla. Pronto, los Puños de Regulus se cerraron.- Conmigo fue igual, lágrimas y ese deseo de olvidar ese terrible episodio de mi memoria; ese dolor tan intenso, ¡no quiero que tú ni la Señorita Rose lo sientan!.- Juró el castaño, haciendo resplandecer su poder y de ahí iba aumentando cada vez más su brillo, llamando la atención de Connor y los Druidas, excepto Crúaich, quien se mantenía tranquilo y sereno ante ese "espectáculo".

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó uno de los Druidas, sorprendido.

\- ¡Qué brillante es su Puño!.- Felicitó Crúaich a su rival, cerrando los ojos y luego los fue abriendo de par en par.- Qué molesto.- Dijo, cambiando de idea, mientras que el chico iba hacia él y de ahí fue desarrollando su defensa contra el golpe rival.-

\- ¡Regulus, cuidado!.- Alertó Rose, quien salió corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?!.- Quiso saber el castaño de Leo ante ese cambio del vino en alquitrán.

\- ¡No, eso es Oscuridad!.- Gritó Connor, sorprendida de aquello.- ¡Señorita Rose, hay una Capa de Oscuridad frente a él!.- Señaló ella la defensa del rival peli negro.

Una vez que Regulus entró en aquel campo de rango, quedó sumergido en aquella Oscuridad tan aterradora, siendo observado ahora, por un serio Crúaich, el cual lo tenía rodeado.

\- Tu Luz ni siquiera lastimó mis Ojos, niño.- Dijo el hombre con frialdad, mientras que aquella energía lo iba atrayendo hacia adentro de ese campo oscuro.

\- ¡Regulus!.- Exclamó Rose, la cual llegó y lo tomó con fuerza, intentando sacarlo de allí al joven de Leo, antes de que sucumbiera a ese poder.

\- ¡Se está extendiendo, salga de aquí, Señorita Rose!.- Pidió el chico, pero la mujer no pensaba acatar con esa orden, así que los dos tiraron con fuerza, sacando a aquel Puño atrapado pero herido por lo que acababa de sufrir.

\- ¡Regulus, tu Brillante Armadura se oscurece!. Se roba su Vitalidad, Regulus.- Le advirtió Connor, quien se agachó para verlo.

\- Es verdad, esto no es normal.- Añadió la peli rosa, mientras que miraba al villano.- ¡Pagarás caro por lo que has hecho, es un niño! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza, Crúaich?!.- Quiso saber la Líder de las Gems con rabia ante ese ataque, pero éste no respondió.

\- ¡Está bien, todavía me sobran fuerzas!.- Respondió Regulus con calma y siempre positivo.-

Él también era fuerte, su oponente, el cual avanzaba sonriente y malvado, con aquel Ojo Maligno brillante en su lado derecho, destruyendo aquella barrera oscura y ahora quedando cara a cara con el Caballero Dorado de Leo.

\- El Ojo Oscuro absorbe todo el calor y la luz y ese molesto brillo dorado también. No permitirá ni la más mínima chispa ¡ABSORBERÉ Y APLASTARÉ TODO!.- Juró Crúaich, el cual invocó un enorme Ojo, el cual cubrió todo su rango y de ahí se preparaba para dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¡Ese Ojo se expande muy rápido, es imposible acabar con él!.- Alertó Connor a Regulus y Rose.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Caballero de Athena y Mujer Misteriosa?. Si no planean moverse, entonces...- Sentenció Crúaich, quien preparó, finalmente, su ataque final.

\- ¡LA OSCURIDAD SE EXPANDE MÁS CUANDO ABRE SU OJO, ESTAMOS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!.- Alertó Regulus, protegiendo a Rose y a Connor con su cuerpo.- ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA, CORRAN!.- Pidió, llevándose a ambas de allí.

No hubo oportunidad de vengarse, no hubo un deseo que calmara aquella rabia que tenía por dentro la chica rubia, su ira estaba elevada ante la visión suya de su padre muerto, sin haber podido cumplir con lo que tenía en mente.

\- Padre...- Lloró Connor, pero en ese momento, las Olas de Oscuridad les empezaron a pisar los talones.

\- ¡Maldición!.- Gritó Regulus, pero Rose empleó su Escudo para repelerlas.

\- ¡No te preocupes, te pondremos a salvo, Connor!.- Juró el castaño, pero sus palabras fueron oídas por el villano, quien reapareció, envuelto en un impresionante fuego oscuro, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y esa sonrisa que helaba la sangre como el frío en el Invierno.

\- ¡Es muy rápido!.- Gritó Connor, asustada.

\- No hay salida, esa niña no arruinará mis planes.- Dijo Crúaich con frialdad y burla, mientras que la señalaba y de ahí Rose le daba un fuerte golpe en el cabeza con su Escudo, pero eso no pareció afectarle.- ¡Este juego de escondidas se acabó!.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!.- Exclamó Regulus, al verse rodeado.- _"La Señorita Rose se va a poner en peligro si lo combate, tengo que hacer algo".-_ Pensó el muchacho en proteger a ambas mujeres.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, en los Recintos del Patriarca, allí reunido se hallaba aquel Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, arrodillado ante el hombre que dirigía a aquel lugar con suma importancia y dedicación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sisifo?. Tu silencio no me dice nada, habla, por favor.- Pidió el Patriarca Sage de Cáncer a aquel joven pelirrojo.

\- Sí, aunque no es algo realmente importante.- Respondió el hombre sin levantar la cabeza y de estar arrodillado.

\- ¿Te preocupa la primera misión de Regulus?. Tenle Fe.- Depositó el Patriarca en el chico, para que su tío no temiera.- Ese niño es más fuerte de lo que crees.

\- Claro, él obtuvo su Armadura de Oro en un tiempo récord, como su Maestro, no dudo de sus habilidades: Lo que me preocupa es...- Comenzó a explicarle Sisifo de su miedo al hombre de cabellos blancos.

\- ¿Que su corazón todavía sea inmaduro?.- Fue Sage al grano, al punto central del tema.

\- Sí.- Respondió Sisifo, finalmente, bajando la mirada. Hace siete años, su padre falleció a manos de los Espectros y yo lo encontré dos años más tarde; solo, en medio del Bosque sin nada más que la Armadura en recuerdo de su padre.- Recordó el pelirrojo aquel día lluvioso, en donde el Caballero Dorado Ilias de Leo fue enterrado en los Bosques y allí estaba su hijo, llorando en su duelo y él, vestido formalmente con la "Pandora´s Box" de Sagitario en su espalda

\- Creo que, más bien por eso, es un buen observador.- Le tranquilizó Sage con su tono de voz tranquilo, dejando sorprendido a Sisifo.- Su misión, junto con la Señorita Rose Cuarzo, es con una familia que ha sido nuestra Aliada por mucho tiempo. Es una Tierra Pagana y cuyos Dioses sobreviven apenas en la Poesía y Relatos Folclóricos, entre ellos están...- Dijo Sage, pero Sisifo le interrumpió, viéndose una imagen de aquel Castillo de Irlanda.

\- Balor del Ojo Maligno y Lugh, el Dios de la Luz.- Nombró el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario a aquellos personajes de suma importancia.

\- Así es: A diferencia de nuestra corpórea Diosa, ambos Dioses están fusionados directamente con la tierra donde residen, son parte del Ciclo de la Vida pero su poder es inmenso. En especial el Ojo Maléfico de Balor que se dicen que puede destruir una Nación, se dice que su fuerza es como la de un Arma Incomparable: Hay alguien que busca despertar a este Poderoso Dios, es algo que no podemos permitir y a esa tierra donde acecha ese Dios tan temible.- Contó el Patriarca, causando un tanto de temor en Sisifo, viéndose una escena de aquel Ojo y las ruinas de toda una Ciudad Capital.

\- Patriarca, ¿no cree usted que es mucho pedir para el Pequeño Regulus?. Por favor, al menos permítame...- Pidió que lo mandara hasta Irlanda, pero Sage tenía confianza en aquel niño.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Sisifo: Ese niño tiene buenos ojos, ojos sin el velo de la Maldad, él es capaz de ver muchas cosas con esos ojos. Los Milagros y la Verdad del Corazón Humano.- Depositó el peli blanco, con una sonrisa tranquila y esperanzadora, que las cosas iban a salir bien.

* * *

La Oscuridad había convertido a Crúaich en una especie de "Fantasma", los cuerpos sin vida de los Druidas, quienes estaban secos como un árbol viejo, yacían bajo y sobre el manto que tenía aquel villano, el cual burlaba de todos ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No eres la gran cosa: Solo un muchacho valiente con la voluntad de proteger a otros, pero usando tu cuerpo como Escudo, fuiste envuelto en mi Onda de Oscuridad, pronto, tú tanto como la Armadura perderán su Fuerza Vital, les drenaré hasta la última Gota de Luz. En la Oscuridad que he creado. ¿Así son los Santos?. Qué gran absurdo.- Se burló Crúaich, mientras que caminaba delante del herido Regulus, quien estaba "ciego" por aquel poder y Rose que intentaba sanar sus heridas con sus Lágrimas, pero éstas eran en vano.- Es inútil, lo que estés haciendo con tus Lágrimas, éstas no servirán de nada.- Le advirtió el villano, burlándose de la chica.

\- ¡Maldito!.- Gritó la peli rosa y tomó su Espada, atravesando el pecho del villano, pero éste ni sintió nada al respecto. Se la sacó de aquella parte del cuerpo y de ahí arrojó a Rose al piso, para después tomar a Connor, quien estaba inconsciente.

\- Ah, Connor, finalmente es tu turno, ¡TU SANGRE ES MÍA!.- Exclamó el peli negro, victorioso, listo para cometer aquel crimen, pero Regulus volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- Regulus, no, espera, no te muevas, estas herido.- Pidió Rose, quien lo ayudaba como si fuera su propia madre.

\- _"Oscuridad...no puedo ver nada...mis ojos no sirven para nada...ahora no podré encontrar a Connor y mucho menos a mi padre. ¿Uh?".-_ Pensaba el muchacho, atrapado en ese "Laberinto" hasta que vio un punto brillante en la Lejanía.- Luz, es tan solo una Partícula...Bien, tal vez...si la logro alcanzar, podré ver todo con claridad, espera por mí, ¡Connor, Señorita Rose!...Si logro alcanzarla, esta Luz...- Dijo y finalmente salió de ese lugar tan tenebroso, para después verse que le había quitado a Connor al peli negro.

\- ¿Uh?. Has perdido la Consciencia y aún así te mueves.- Quedó sorprendido el antagonista.

\- " _¡Lo logré!. Pero yo solo quería atrapar a esa Luz...Hay algo entre mis dedos...".-_ Pensó el joven, mientras que sentía ese calor en su cuerpo.

\- Maldición, esa Luz es una verdadera calamidad para mí, Balor. ¡LOS DEVORARÉ A AMBOS Y TERMINARÉ CON ESTO!.- Bramó y comenzó a prepararse para terminar con su misión.

\- ¡No te lo pienso permitir!.- Se negó Rose en que ese personaje cumpliera su misión, así que tomó su Escudo y empezó a empujar aquella fuerza enemiga.

\- _"Ugh...Connor...Señorita Rose".-_ Pensó Regulus, viéndose que no podía hacer nada, hasta que se escucharon como los cristales de las ventanas de aquellos pasillos estallaban y allí entraba en escena Failinis con su caballo.

\- ¡Señorita Connor, ¿está usted bien?!.- Preguntó la Guardiana Celta, quien derribó contra el piso a Crúaich.

\- ¿La Sirvienta de Connor?.- Quedó el villano sorprendido.

\- Esa voz...¿Failinis? ¡Ahora, toma a Connor!.- Pidió el castaño, dándole a la niña.

\- ¡NIÑOS INSOLENTES!.- Gritó el peli negro, golpeando a Regulus en el pecho y viendo que las cosas estaban fuera de control, Failinis los sacó de allí a los tres, saliendo a todo galope por los pasillos del Castillo.- ¡NO ESCAPARÁN!.- Exclamó el antagonista, pero fue tarde, sus enemigos habían logrado destruir una ventana y llegar hacia los campos, para desaparecer bajo la Noche de Media Luna, quedando Crúaich viendo todo con seriedad.- Así que han escapado. Tch, ¿aún no me acostumbro a este cuerpo?.- Se preguntó, mientras que bajo sus pies podían verse unos remolinos de energía a su alrededor.- Entonces, ¡yo te invoco en el Nombre de Balor del Ojo Maléfico!. Te ordeno que ataques a esa niña de la "Línea de la Luz" y a sus Protectores, el Santo de Athena y la Líder de las Crystal Gems, ¡Hada Sherry de Banshee!.- Llamó a aquella bella pero letal mujer de la Mitología Celta, la cual hizo su entrada con un grito que helaba la sangre de sus víctimas.

\- El convocarme significa que un Guerrero conocerá su final esta noche. ¿Es esto lo que desea?.- Preguntó Sherry a Balor, quien se retiraba del lugar junto a ella.

\- No es uno, son cuatro.- Le informó todo sobre la misión que tendría que hacer.

\- Mmm, pues...- Comprendió ella el objetivo.

\- Grítales tan fuerte como puedas, mientras voy a reparar este cuerpo.- Pidió Balor, retirándose del lugar.

\- Cuando despierte, sus funerales habrán terminado.- Prometió ella y partió bajo la Noche hacia donde se ocultaba los enemigos.

Sherry de Banshee era una mujer de belleza oscura, con un largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, sin ningún punto de Luz. Usaba una Armadura que des-protegía parte de su cuerpo, la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su silueta femenina, además de verse una tela oscura alrededor de su cuello, la cual terminaba como una capa.

* * *

Los Claros de los Bosques a la Luz de la Luna ofrecían seguridad para los viajeros, Rose estaba al lado de Regulus, no lo había soltado por nada del Mundo, teniéndolo al chico en sus brazos, mientras que Connor esperaba noticias sobre su recuperación, hasta que éste abrió los ojos y se encontró de que no estaba en el Santuario, ¿en dónde podía estar?, se decía aquel chico y pronto se halló con aquel calor que emanaba la mujer de cabellos rosa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Regulus?.- Preguntó Rose a él.

\- _"Ah...Señorita Rose...sí, ya lo recuerdo...ella vino conmigo a esta misión...Connor, es cierto, yo estaba..."_.- Pensó y de ahí pegó un salto, lanzando un grito al aire.- ¡BALOR, TE VOY A APLASTAR!.- Juró el joven, pero no estaba en aquel Castillo.

Rose lanzó una pequeña risilla, mientras que Failinis llevó su mano hacia su rostro, topándose con la tontería que había cometido aquel chico.

\- Balor está...- Dijo el castaño, pero tanto Connor como Rose lo tomaron con tranquilidad.

\- Está bien, logramos escapar afortunadamente. Muchas gracias, tú y la Señorita Rose Cuarzo en protegerme.- Tocó Connor la mano derecha de Regulus, llamando su atención, ya que habían perdido todo el brillo, pero no fue así.

\- Disculpe, Señorita Connor, verás, Regulus...- Iba a decir Failinis al respecto.- Me temo que he hecho una promesa, Señorita Connor.- Dijo ella hacia la rubia irlandesa.- Regulus, párate derecho.- Pidió.

\- No, ni te atrevas.- Le advirtió Rose, quien iba a proteger al niño, pero la Guerrera Celta no podía tolerar aquel intento casi suicida por lo que había hecho.

Fue entonces que Failinis hizo a un lado a Rose y le dio un feroz golpe en el rostro a Regulus.

\- Esto es ¡POR TU TREMENDA ESTUPIDEZ!.- Exclamó con furia y de ahí se calmó.- Deberías estar agradecido que todo haya salido tan bien. Sin pensarlo, has puesto a la Señorita Connor en peligro, ¡yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por ella! ¡¿ASÍ ES QUE ACTÚAN LOS SANTOS DE ATHENA?! ¡DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA!.- Bramó la muchacha con furia, de nuevo, hacia el joven, quien había quedado herido en la nariz.

Fue entonces que Connor y Rose la detuvieron, en especial la segunda, quien estaba harta de ver esa violencia contra el niño.

\- Failinis, ¡ya es suficiente!. Regulus se hizo un Escudo para protegerme.- Defendió la rubia al joven.

\- No, Failinis tiene toda la razón, Connor. Después de todo, de no ser por ella, no habría sido capaz de protegerte y no podría vengarme por la muerte de tu padre. Es por eso que yo...- Dijo el joven y de ahí, éste sintió la mano de Rose en sus hombros y la sonrisa de Connor.

\- Regulus, mira esto.- Le entregó un Artefacto Celta.- Es el Amuleto de mi padre, después de salvarme, lo apretabas en tu mano derecha.-

\- En mi mano derecha.- Recordó el castaño ese momento pasado.

\- ¿Lo puedes ver?. En su interior yace un Encantamiento Protector del Señor de la Luz, Lugh, tú fuiste salvado por él. ¿Te das cuenta?. No fue una simple casualidad que lo encontraras en la Oscuridad, justo como lo pensaba, tú eres un Mensajero del Señor de la Luz, Lugh, lo mismo la Señorita Rose Cuarzo.- Les explicó Connor a ellos dos.

\- Connor...- Quedó el joven sorprendido.- _"Ella cree fuertemente en mí, ¡pero, por supuesto que no será suficiente!.-_ Pensó el muchacho.- ¡Failinis, todos esos tipos que parecían Druidas eran capaces de utilizar Magia, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó al respecto.

\- Pues, no diría que todos, sin embargo...- Iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Y tú también eres capaz de usarla?.- Lanzó Regulus su segunda pregunta ante la chica seria.

\- No es precisamente mi Fortaleza, pero no me digas que tú, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando?.- Deseó saber la joven Celta.

\- ¡Enséñame a usar esa Magia, es la mejor manera, ¡es la mejor manera que tengo para proteger a Connor!.- Fue el pedido del muchacho hacia la rubia, cosa que iba a ser un duro camino, del cual estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

La noche se había convertido en una dura prueba para Regulus, el chico estaba siendo entrenado por Failinis para enfrentar a Balor del Ojo Maléfico con aquella misma Magia que los Druidas estaban empleando y que ahora yacían muertos por su propio Dios Maligno. Los entrenamientos eran de los más difíciles, ya que el castaño recibía todos los golpes una y otra vez, mientras que la Guerrera Celta atacaba a diestra y siniestra, pidiendo su atención y sumado de que Connor y Rose se preocupaban por él, el chico estaba dispuesto a todo por aprender el control sobre de la Magia.

\- ¿Adónde vas?. Solo una vez más.- Pidió Regulus, el cual estaba bastante lastimado, cosa que Failinis no creía que él pudiera hacerlo.

\- Perdiste el Conocimiento en tu pelea contra Balor, será mejor que descanses un rato.- Fue la orden impuesta por la Celta rubia.

Ella partió para una misión de vigilancia, mientras que Connor y Rose se hicieron cargo de cuidarlo al niño, cosa que la niña le explicaba sobre los "Principios del Mundo" y de los Espíritus.

\- Quiero verte sonreír.- Fue el pedido de Regulus a la niña.

\- Yo estoy bien, a ti te pasó lo mismo y tú estás bien, ¿no?.- Respondió la rubia con energía positiva.

\- Sí, pero ya eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Respondió el chico, pero de golpe, Rose sintió una presencia en los alrededores, así que los protegió.

\- _Kyaaa.-_ Escucharon aquella risa fantasmal de una mujer de largos cabellos negros, la cual se hallaba arrodillada contra el piso, como si estuviera llorando.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¡Salió de la Nada!.- Alertó Connor.

\- ¿Cómo?. No puedo percibir ninguna presencia.- Dijo Regulus, ya que estaba bajo aquel efecto de la Magia de Balor, pero escuchaba los pasos de Connor ir hacia esa persona.- ¡ESPERA, CONNOR, NO VAYAS , NO TE ACERQUES!.- Pidió, mientras que Rose iba a por ella.

Para su sorpresa y horror, allí, tirada contra el piso y su Espada que le estaba atravesando el estómago, allí yacía Failinis, herida de gravedad y bajo un charco de sangre.

\- ¡FAILINIS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ FAILINIS TAMBIÉN?!.- Entró la niña en shock y miedo por lo ocurrido, mientras que forcejaba contra Regulus y Rose para escapar y salvarla.

En ese momento, la mujer de cabellos negros se levantó del suelo y lanzó una risa burlona, mientras que veía a sus víctimas.

\- Qué tristeza, la Muerte de un Guerrero siempre me deprime, lamento mucho por lo que están pasando, siento su padecer.- "Pidió" disculpas la peli negra, pero se estaba riendo de esa terrible situación.- Tu hermoso vestido blanco, las dos y su Armadura Dorada sin color, guardaré luto por su muerte. Eso es porque ambos perecerán.

\- Niños, atrás.- Ordenó Rose y fue a encarar a la rival.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo osas hacerle eso a Failinis?.- Preguntó la muchacha con furia interna.

\- Yo soy Shelley de Banshee.- Se presentó con sumo orgullo por el papel que ejercía y de ahí se preparó para atacar a Rose.

\- ¡ATRÁS, CONNOR! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Pidió el chico y lanzó su ofensiva, viéndose la imagen del León Salvaje yendo hacia ella, pero ésta se protegió con la Oscuridad.

\- ¡No puede ser, el "Relámpago" no la atravesó!.- Quiso saber Rose por aquel suceso.

\- Eres un niño muy cruel, ¿cómo puedes atacar así?. Me estás despedazando, es tan...sobrecogedor.- Las palabras de Shelley demostraban una pura y exclusiva burla y placer ante aquello que había recibido, mientras que sus Lágrimas iban tomando forma para un próximo ataque.- El Dolor, las Lágrimas, la Oscuridad.

\- ¡CUIDADO, CONNOR, ROSE!.- Pidió el chico, quien las protegía con su cuerpo.

\- ¡"LAMENTATION RAIN"!.- Contra-atacó Shelley, cuya técnica consistía en convertir sus Lágrimas en proyectiles filosos, los cuales dieron contra la espalda de Regulus.

El ver a Regulus herido, Rose tomó su Escudo y su Espada, lista para pelear.

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué pasa? ¿eres su madre?.- Preguntó Shelley con burla.

\- Él me tiene de ejemplo, como su madre, como una amiga que lo protege y que juró que nunca lo lastimarían. Ahora me has hecho enojar y mucho, ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, ERES UNA MALA SEMILLA PARA TODO ESTE BELLO PLANETA!.- Exclamó, al final, la joven peli rosa y comenzó a pelear contra la Banshee, pero ésta evitaba todos los espadazos, riéndose a más no poder.

\- Has fallado, es una lástima que él te vea morir.- Sentenció la peli negra y de ahí, ésta la atacó con fuerza, mientras que Regulus se ponía de pie y buscaba a su oponente.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA LASTIMES!.- Se lanzó el muchacho, protegiendo a Rose y sacándola de su campo de tiro.-

\- Mocoso estúpido, no hay escapatoria. Es una lástima matar a un niño tan vivaz, lloraré mucho por tu muerte. ¡Jajajajaa!, pero ¡ME ENCANTA ESTA SENSACIÓN!.- Sentenció y tras reírse, volvió a gozar de esa situación, preparándose para atacar con su Magia.

Rose se puso de pie, ayudada por Regulus y de ahí vio que Failinis estaba viva, pero solo podía detener su sangrado.

\- Connor, por tu seguridad, quédate con ella y con Rose, ella te protegerá, ¡tengo que ir!.- Pidió a la joven.

\- ¡NO, REGULUS, YA PERDÍ A MI PADRE Y A FAILINIS, NO QUIERO PERDERTE A TI NI A LA SEÑORITA ROSE!. Soy débil, lo siento, pero no me quiero apartar de tu lado.- Fue el pedido de ella, quien comenzó a llorar en esos momentos y luego ofrecía disculpas.

\- Jejejee.- Río el chico, tranquilo.- ¡Voy a volver, te lo prometo!. Y cuando lo haga, ¡vamos a reír juntos!.- Le prometió el chico, quien no las decepcionaría.

\- ¡Sí!.- Comprendió Connor las palabras de esperanza del chico.

\- Regulus, ten cuidado.- Pidió Rose, la cual abrazó al chico con fuerza, haciendo sentir ese cariño maternal y que le traía recuerdos a la familia que había tenido el Caballero Dorado.

Pronto, Regulus fue al combate contra la Banshee.

\- _"Mi padre, el Antiguo Santo de Leo, mi padre, aquel que siempre me protegió, en todo momento, incluso durante las noches, siempre presente, siempre observando todo: ¿Qué era lo que observabas, padre? ¿Qué debo hacer para proteger a otros como lo hacía mi padre?".-_ Quiso saber el muchacho, mientras que derribaba una hilera de árboles, los cuales cayeron.

\- ¡Oh, has venido a por mí, Pequeño Leoncillo!.- Evadió Shelley el ataque.

\- Lo supuse, lo ha esquivado.- Dijo el muchacho.

\- De verdad me agradas, pero todavía tengo que matar a la Princesita, ¿dónde se metió?.- Quiso saber ella, ya que no quería dejar atrás su misión.- O tal vez te mate primero a ti, eso la hará triste y miserable, sin duda.- Sostuvo ella, cosa que hacía enfurecer al Caballero de Leo.- ¡"LAMENTATION RAIN"!.- Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra el chico, el cual quedó atrapado en ese "bombardeo" enemigo.

\- ¡CONNOR!.- Gritó el castaño, recordando aquella promesa de volver junto con Rose, intentó volver a atacar pero falló.- Quisiera estar a tu lado, padre, ¿qué debo hacer para proteger a Connor del peligro? ¡PADRE!.- Pidió consejo, viéndose la imagen de Ilias de Leo, serio y con los ojos cerrados.

En aquel momento, el muchacho fue lanzado contra un enorme roble, el cual quedó agrietado en su parte central.

\- Jejeje, te golpearé un poco más y luego iré a por esa niña: Matarla a ella y a tu "madre" mientras se lamentan traerá más pena a este Mundo.- Se burló Shelley, mientras que Regulus comenzaba a ver un poco, en especial la hierba y unos insectos, estaba empezando a recuperarse: "El Principio del Mundo", lo que Connor le había contado, al hallarse en el piso, éste lo pudo ver, finalmente, aquellas "Perlas Brillantes" que atrajeron su atención.

\- ¿Solo fue mi imaginación? ¿Una Ilusión ante mis ojos?.- Se preguntó el muchacho, quien estaba recuperando la postura.

\- Haces lo mejor que puedes, no entiendo bien ¡PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE!.- Sentenció Shelley, la cual fue al ataque una vez más.

\- ¡UOOOOH!. Pero si lo que vi fue el Flujo de los Espíritus, entonces su Oscuridad, ese Espíritu Oscuro que está usando.- Comprendió Regulus la situación, teniendo a Shelley en el punto de mira.

\- ¡ADIÓS, NIÑO, ESTARÉ DE LUTO POR TU MUERTE!.- Exclamó la rival, lista para dar el último golpe.

\- ¡Eso es, si lo destruyo!.- Alzó el muchacho su Puño para contra-atacar.- ¡"CORONA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó el muchacho su contra-ofensiva hacia Shelley.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó ésta, sorprendida.

\- Detuvo el Flujo del Espíritu en su Interior, porque solo otro de los Fenómenos causados por ellos.- Respondió el muchacho hacia aquella intriga de su rival.

\- Estoy...desapareciendo...¡NO QUIERO ESTE PESAR! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Exclamó Shelley de Banshee, la cual lanzó un poderoso y helado grito, el cual se oyó por todos los Bosques, mientras que desaparecía para siempre, tras haber recibido el golpe de Regulus.

Después de eso, volvió la calma.

\- Se fue, esa Banshee y su Oscuridad, jejeje, ahora sí...He logrado comprender un poco este Mundo que mi padre tanto observaba.- Entendió la visión de Ilias y de ahí emprendió el regreso hacia donde le estaban esperando Connor y Rose.

* * *

La sorpresa más aterradora fue que al llegar hacia los Claros, se encontró con aquel rival que sostenía la chica entre sus manos y Rose, la cual yacía herida e inconsciente contra el piso y el oponente, quien estaba listo para matar a la niña rubia.

\- Regulus...- Dijo Connor con la voz quebrada.

\- ¡BALOR!.- Gritó el chico hacia el oponente, quien se giró para verlo, soltando a Connor.

\- ¿Destruiste a la Banshee?. Tu Armadura de Oro lastima mi vista, es molesta, me recuerda a ese Hombre.- Dijo Balor con seriedad en su voz y desprecio.

\- ¿Cuál hombre?.- Preguntó el chico con severidad.

\- ¡A LUGH, EL DIOS DE LA LUZ, LIBERARÉ AL MUNDO DE CUALQUIERA QUE SE RELACIONE CON ÉL!.- Juró el villano, mientras que mostraba su verdadero poder y estaba listo para desencadenar la batalla final.

\- En...Entonces...entonces, yo también pelearé, ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO LASTIMES, BALOR!.- Se unió Rose al combate junto a Regulus.

\- Rose, te agradezco muchísimo por haber protegido a Connor, a pesar de lo que ese desgraciado de Balor te hizo, muestro mis respetos hacia ti: Eres una gran Líder, no solo con las Crystal Gems, sino también conmigo, muchas gracias.- Agradeció y mostró Regulus sus respetos hacia ella, quien sonrió y de ahí se fueron preparando: Balor debía pagar caro por sus crímenes.

* * *

 **La Batalla de los Bosques o la Batalla Final, como quieran decirlo, está por empezar: Regulus y Rose vs Balor del Ojo Maléfico, ¿podrán derrotarlo?. No se lo vayan a perder en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Mando saludos y agradecimientos para JorElRomano (de nada, amigo, gracias a vos por comentar), RCurrent, lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 y LeoneEpsilon.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos en el último de este Gaiden y de ahí iremos al siguiente: El Gaiden de Virgo y les revelaré, como hago siempre, al próximo personaje, el cual estará con Asmita de Virgo.**

 **Saludos y buen Jueves de mi parte para todos ustedes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:** La furia de Crúaich se podía sentir en el aire, esa maldad que irradiaba como un "Sol Negro", ese odio suyo hacia el Dios de la Luz, Lugh, su deseo de exterminarlo junto a Connor, Regulus de Leo y Rose Cuarzo, era su máximo esplendor y del cual estaba dispuesto a todo. Tanto el Santo de Oro del Templo del León como la Líder de las Crystal Gems estaban posicionados para combatirlo, no iban a ceder ni a rendirse, ésta era la última de las batallas en las que el destino de todo el Mundo pendía de un hilo, la última jugada en el partido de ajedrez del Futuro; era, en pocas palabras, ganar o morir.

\- Esa Armadura Dorada y el Cuarzo de esa mujer lastiman mi vista, ¡como la Luz de ese maldito Dios de la Luz, Lugh!.- Exclamó con rabia, Balor, mientras que iba encendiendo su Cosmos y éste llegaba hacia un punto increíble.

\- Lo está haciendo explotar, tenemos que tener cuidado, Rose.- Pidió Regulus de que extremaran todas las medidas de seguridad cuando tuvieran que enfrentarlo.

\- Sí, ese tipo es un peligro, está decidido a todo o nada para ganar.- Le apoyó la peli rosa en sus dichos, mientras que Connor miraba con miedo en sus ojos a lo que podría hacer ese malvado villano.

\- Acabaré con todos aquellos que estén conectados a él, ¡hasta la última Gota de Luz, Y ESTA LÍNEA SANGUÍNEA!.- Prometió el peli negro, viéndose aquel Ojo Maléfico en su lado izquierdo, el cual tenía su Iris totalmente negro como la Noche Eterna, teniendo como objetivo a Connor, quien gritó de la desesperación.- ¡"DARKNESS NUDY"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva hacia ella.

\- ¡CONNOR!.- Gritó Regulus, mientras que Rose iba a por ella, evitando ser tocada por aquel ataque enemigo.- ¡Balor, no te permitiré lastimar a Connor ni a la Señorita Rose nunca más!.- Juró el muchacho, preparando su Puño para acabar con él.- ¡"CORONA RELAMPAGUEANTE!.- Lanzó su contra-ofensiva contra el peli negro, destruyendo el ataque de su rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó Balor, sorprendido, al ver como su Oscuridad era destruida por la Luz y Regulus se acercaba cada vez más hacia él, pero no le importó, ya que otra vez, de nuevo, esa maligna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¡Parece ser que has aprendido algo nuevo!.- Le felicitó a su oponente por el progreso que había alcanzado.

\- Así es, mientras intentes herir a Connor y a Rose, yo...- Dijo con firmeza, aterrizando en el piso tras salvar a ambas chicas y de ahí brillaba su Cosmos Dorado bajo una gran intensidad junto con la imagen del León Salvaje.- ¡YO LAS PROTEGERÉ, ASÍ COMO MI PADRE ME PROTEGIÓ A MÍ!.- Lanzó su juramento, mientras que las veía a ambas.- Rose, no solo ha sido como la amiga, sino como una madre quien ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, por eso, ¡no te permitiré matar a nadie más, esta vez la veré, la fuente de tu Magia Oscura! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Sentenció el joven y lanzó su ofensiva contra el oponente, quien se mantuvo tranquilo, mientras que se veía la imagen del León Salvaje.

\- ¡Muy bien!.- Aceptó el desafío de su oponente; frenando el ataque con su mano derecha y viéndose al Ojo Maléfico.-

\- ¡Uh, cuidado, Regulus!.- Gritó Rose y empleó su Escudo, pero éste Ojo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, viéndose escenas de muerte y destrucción, personas de distintas civilizaciones sufriendo, muriendo a manos de ese poder maligno.

\- ¡ROSE!.- Exclamó Connor y de ahí, la mujer tomó al niño entre sus brazos.

\- ¡MISERABLE!.- Bramó Crúaich, quien comenzó a atacar a la peli rosa.

\- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LO LASTIMES, MALDITO! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE, CRÚAICH, ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO, UN ASESINO QUE PAGARÁ SUS PECADOS CON LA MUERTE! ¡NO TIENES ADÓNDE IR, REGULUS, ÉL, ÉL TE VA A VENCER!.- Juró Rose, quien protegía al chico con su cuerpo y su Escudo, pero la intensidad de los ataques de Balor se hacían cada vez más fuertes y con ello estaba el cambio que estaba teniendo la peli rosa: Regulus y Connor estaban viendo su forma original, la cual se basaba en un top de color magenta oscuro en el busto y violeta oscuro en los músculos oblicuos, el cual dejaba al descubierto el abdomen y su gema, la cual era un diamante rosado dado vuelta. Llevaba guantes largos de color cereza opaco, hombreras suaves y rosadas, con una minifalda rosada que cubría una diminuta parte de sus muslos.

Por su parte, se podían ver también los recuerdos de aquella niña, una joven de cabellos y vestido negro llamada Ethlinn, la cual estaba frente a Crúaich, oyendo sus historias y en especial las decapitaciones de 15 Generales enemigos y la transformación al mar que pasó a ser de fuego. De ahí la pregunta de la joven, de cuándo iba a finalizar la guerra y entonces, ella desapareció del lado de su padre. Ella hizo que su hijo matara a su padre y esa persona era Lugh, el Dios de la Luz.

\- ¡REGULUS, SEÑORITA ROSE!.- Gritó Connor, sorprendida al oír toda esa historia del Pasado.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y ESE ERA EL ANCESTRO DE ESTA NIÑA, PERO NO HAY VÍNCULO DE SANGRE ALGUNO ENTRE NOSOTROS. SI MI PECADO ES HABER ANIQUILADO A TU CLAN, ¿CUÁN GRANDE ES EL PECADO DE MI HIJA Y SU HIJO QUE ME ASESINARON?!.- Río Crúaich, mientras que revelaba toda la verdad de lo ocurrido, rodeado de aquellas mareas de Oscuridad y se dirigía con una mirada fría hacia Connor.- ¡YA NO HABRÁ MÁS LUZ, ARREPIÉNTETE POR TUS PECADOS, HIJA DE LUGH!.- Amenazó con esa sonrisa malévola hacia ella y dispuesto a todo.

Por su parte, Regulus podía sentir esa Oscuridad tan amenazadora, tan terrible, no era el poder de los Espíritus, sino que provenía de su alma, era terriblemente sobrecogedor.

\- ¡Esto no es bueno, Connor!.- Le alertó el chico a ella, mientras que ayudaba a Rose a ponerse de pie, hallándose con aquella forma suya original: "Pink Diamond", la cual estaba agotada pero no pensaba bajar los brazos por ese Planeta.

\- Regulus...¿de...de dónde viene ese terrible poder?.- Preguntó ella al joven.

\- Tranquila, no se mueva, Señorita Ro...Señorita Pink Diamond, Mi Diamante, debe descansar...- Le pidió el chico, pero ella no pensaba lo contrario.

\- No te preocupes, esta es mi forma original, pronto volveré a la que yo tomé antes. Al final, el poder de este sujeto, aunque llegó a cambiar mi aspecto y mostrarte mi originalidad, no puede afectar a una Gema, pero tranquilo, yo voy a estar a tu lado, cueste lo que cueste.- Prometió la mujer, tomando su Espada y su Escudo.

En aquel momento, ambos se lanzaron al asalto, destruyendo parte de aquel "Ojo" que los vigilaba y sacando a Connor de allí, la cual se alegró de verlos. Rose recostó a Regulus contra un árbol por sus heridas, pero la buena noticia era que el joven había vuelto a ver, finalmente, además de calmar a la pequeña, quien estaba asustada por todo lo que había visto y sumado a ello, Rose volvió a su forma de antes.

Pronto, Connor decidió encarar a aquel rival, poniéndose delante suyo y de ahí lo desafiaba a campo abierto.

\- ¡BALOR, MÁTAME!.- Le ordenó.

\- ¡ESPERA, CONNOR, NO LO HAGAS!.- Pidió el chico, quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- _"Padre de Regulus, Espíritus que merodean este Mundo, ¡PROTEJAN A REGULUS"!_.- Pidió la rubia aquel auxilio a esas personas.

\- Hm, ¿ofreces tu vida para proteger a alguien más? ¡Eres una ilusa!.- Se burló Balor de la chica y de su determinación.

\- ¡No lo soy, protegeré a Regulus y a la Señorita Rose Cuarzo!.- Le respondió ella con firmeza en su voz.

\- ¡Ja!.- Río el peli negro.- ¡Buajajajajaajajajjajajajajajaja! ¿Así trabajan los Santos y esas "Gemas"? ¿Dejándose defender por sus Protegidos? ¡SI TAN SOLO PUDIERAS VERTE DE RODILLAS ANTE MÍ!.-

\- ¡NO TE BURLES DE ÉL!.- Le ordenó Connor, ya que estaba ese hombre, faltándole respeto a su padre.- Balor, ¿sabes por qué te traicionó?.- Lanzó su pregunta hacia el villano.

\- ¡EL PODER DE MI "OJO MALÉFICO" SE VOLVIÓ DEMASIADO TEMIBLE!.- Respondió éste con orgullo en su voz.

\- No, te equivocas: ¡Fue porque, para empezar, nunca amaste a nadie!.- Le corrigió ella y el hombre quedó totalmente helado ante esa respuesta.- ¡LASTIMAS A OTROS POR MERO PLACER, NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁS! ¡MÁTAME, BALOR, SOLO ASÍ TENDRÁS LA SOLEDAD QUE BUSCAS!.- Su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte y valiente, no le temía, para nada, estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a sacrificar su vida por su padre, por Regulus, por Rose, por Failinis y por todo el Mundo.

\- ¡Esta...mocosa! ¡BIEN, TE ROBARÉ TU ÚLTIMO ALIENTO!.- Aceptó el peli negro aquella "prueba" y la chica cerró los ojos.

\- _"Padre, Dios Lugh, pronto estaré con ustedes".-_ Pensó ella, despidiéndose de todos, pero en ese momento, Regulus y Rose llegaron para hacerle frente al enemigo, protegiendo a la niña con los Puños y el Escudo.

\- Así que todavía puedes moverte.- Dijo Balor al chico.-

\- Ugh...perdón, Connor, por hacerte esto y también ¡muchas gracias, tú nos protegiste!.- Agradeció el chico y de ahí comenzó a verse que el Amuleto del padre de Connor empezaba a brillar; había sido activado.- Tu voz los alcanzó ¡A TU PADRE Y A LOS ESPÍRITUS! ¡AHORA PUEDO VERLO TODO!.- Exclamó el chico, recuperado al 100% y de ahí preparó su golpe final.

\- El mocoso de Oro y la Líder de las Crystal Gems están confiados. Aún con la ayuda de los Espíritus, ¿creen que pueden ganar?. Mi Oscuridad cubrirá este débil Resplandor, ¡DESAPAREZCAN, CACHORRO DE LEÓN Y GEMA FORASTERA, DESAPAREZCAN EN MI OSCURIDAD!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- Tú nunca lo entiendes, Balor.- Sostuvo Rose con seriedad.- Fin del juego.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, SI ACABAS CON CONNOR Y SU LUZ, ¿VIVIRÁS EN LA OSCURIDAD DE NUEVO, BALOR?. LO VI, MIRA ESTA LUZ CON TU "OJO MALÉFICO"! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó Regulus y lanzó su contra-ofensiva, uniéndose a la Espada de Rose, la cual reflejó aquel poder y la imagen del León Salvaje y rugiendo a todo pulmón, bombardeando con aquellas luces al rival.

\- ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, PERO ESTA LUZ...! Su Luz dividió en Cinco Rayos, gracias a esa Espada, igual que lo hizo aquello que me venció antes...¡LA LANZA DE LUGH, EL DIOS DE LA LUZ: "BRIONAC"!.- Reconoció el peli negro, sorprendido aquel regreso y en ese resplandor, pudo ver a una persona reconocida por él.- ¡¿Ethlinn?!.- Se preguntó, mientras que Crúaich/Balor del Ojo Maléfico/Maligno, desaparecía y era llevado hacia el Más Allá por su hija, Ethlinn, siendo derrotado finalmente.

Pronto, llegó la calma a los Bosques: La Batalla de los Bosques o la Batalla Final había concluido y en victoria para Regulus, Rose y Connor. La paz, la calma, todo había concluido, aquel "Vendaval" de fuerzas cesó y en medio de todo ello, un espíritu que había sido vengado, llegó para despedirse de ellos y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho.

\- Gracias, Santo de Athena y Líder de las Crystal Gems.- Les agradeció el espíritu del padre de Connor.

\- ¿Padre?.- Preguntó ella con sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Connor, estaré a tu lado en todo lo que sientas.- Le hizo esa promesa, para después partir en paz hacia el Descanso Eterno junto a su esposa.

\- ¡PADRE!.- Exclamó Connor, mientras que derramaba lágrimas y Rose la abrazaba con ternura, humedeciendo la rubia con sus lágrimas aquel vestido blanco y ella acariciaba sus cabellos y cuidaba a Regulus, quien se recostó contra el pasto.

\- _"Es solo el Viento"..._ Papa, lo logré, papa...¿estoy un paso más cerca de ti?.- Quiso saber el muchacho, mientras que recuperaba sus fuerzas, pero a aquella pregunta, tardaría un tiempo en descubrir su respuesta.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido y con ello, Regulus y Rose se prepararon para volver al Santuario, dejando atrás Irlanda y de ahí volvieron a Grecia, en donde el chico, acompañado por la peli rosa, se reunió con el Patriarca Sage, quien les dio la bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias, Regulus. Me alegra de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo de tu primera misión.- Le felicitó el peli blanco al chico y de ahí se dirigió hacia Rose.- Señorita Rose Cuarzo, quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho, su destreza y fuerza son algo que han llamado la atención de muchos en el Santuario: Estaremos siempre en deuda con ustedes por haberlo protegido a Regulus en Irlanda.- Mostró éste sus respetos hacia la Líder.- Sisifo ha estado muy preocupado por ti, deberías ir a verlo a su Templo después.- Le aconsejó el peli blanco.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo, Su Santidad, era el deber que toda persona haría y Regulus también lo hizo muy bien.- Respondió ella, de forma tranquila y dulce.

\- Has madurado un poco, ¿cierto, Regulus?.- Preguntó Sasha, la Diosa Athena, quien les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió al muchacho.

\- No...yo...Connor...la Señorita Rose...creo que ahora comprendo mejor el deseo de proteger a los demás.- Dijo éste, sin levantarse del suelo, estando arrodillado y con un rubor en sus mejillas.- Jejeje, en fin, ¡seguiré dando lo mejor de mí!.- Prometió el castaño con una sonrisa y acompañado por Rose, se dirigieron hacia el Templo del León.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Irlanda, todo estaba listo para la vuelta al Castillo de la Familia Lugh. La esperanza y la vida de Connor habían vuelco importante, su situación, todo cambió y vivía llena de energía positiva.

\- Lady Connor, ¿regresamos?.- Preguntó Failinis, la cual se había recuperado de sus heridas producidas por su pelea contra Shelley de Banshee.

\- Tienes prisa, Failinis, tus heridas podrían reabrirse, además quiero hablar con mi padre, ¿está bien?.- Pidió ella con una sonrisa hacia ella.- _"Regulus, Señorita Rose, puedo sonreír porque tú me protegiste, en este Mundo del cual me contaste, protegido por la Luz".-_ Les agradeció ella, mientras que se hallaban frente a la tumba del Señor Lugh junto a Failinis y los dos caballos, despidiéndose de aquella familia.-

\- Parece que ha madurado un poco, Lady Connor, ¿tú crees?.- Sostuvo la rubia Celta y de ahí, tras despedirse, ambas partieron hacia el hogar que tenía Connor, la paz había vuelto y con ello, el Bien había triunfado sobre el Mal.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Regulus de Leo, Rose Cuarzo y Connor Lugh**

* * *

 **Otro Gaiden que termina y comenzaré el nuevo, el cual será de Asmita de Virgo y el compañero, mejor dicho, la compañera que estará con él será: "Redoble de Tambores": ¡Hekapoo de "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal"!.**

 **Al principio pensaba meter a Tom Lucitor pero lo dejo para otro proyecto, ahora le toca a la Guardiana pelirroja. Sumado de que estos Gaiden ya van por la mitad y hacia el Viernes 1 de Marzo empezaré a escribir el de Virgo, así que estén preparados para la próxima historia.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que comentaron: JorElRomano, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon (El próximo Gaiden, el de Virgo, va dedicado para vos también), lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 y Gotham Doomsday. Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan todos ustedes un buen Viernes y un excelente fin de semana de mi parte.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25:**

 **Gaiden de Asmita de Virgo, Hekapoo y Ahimsa**

Un alma que caía en ese Mundo Oscuro y aterrador, donde el aire era pestilente a azufre y cargado de miserias, dolor, llanto, desesperación, todo un combo que llenaba de miedo el corazón de los Mortales Humanos, pero también estaba habitado por aquellos personajes que eran los Soldados que custodiaban dicho lugar. No les importaba quién cayera en ese sitio, todos estaban condenados a pagar por sus crímenes, aquellos que robaron, mataron, se ensañaron con la gente, cometieron los peores Pecados de la Historia, ahora tenían que sufrir eternamente y ésto ocurrió con aquel joven proveniente de La India, de cortos y negros cabellos, tez morena, llevaba unos aretes que rodeaban su cuello y de color dorado y su ropa hecha jirones por el trato que había sufrido en vida. Éste aterrizó y golpeó su cabeza con su cuerpo el suelo, sintiendo algo viscoso que entraba por su boca.

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?!.- Quiso saber el moreno de La India, mirando para todas partes, hallándose con aquel sitio tan aterrador: Un páramo montañoso, repleto de esqueletos y personas en un total estado de demacrados, empapados en sangre, cayendo hacia aquel "lago" que era de color rojo como aquel líquido vital, mientras que se podían ver unos afilados picos montañosos, los cuales eran como lanzas penetrantes.- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡¿Por qué el río está teñido de sangre?! ¡Esto no anda bien, debo salir de aquí cuanto antes!.- Intentó con ponerse de pie, arrastrarse y sacarse de encima aquel liquido, pero su escape fue interrumpido.

* * *

Por su parte, un Portal se había abierto en aquel lugar aterrador y de allí salió una figura esbelta femenina, piel blanquecina, su larga cabellera de color rojo casi tocaba el suelo, más ancho que su vestido y su flequillo cubría su ojo derecho. Sus cuernos guardaban cierto parecido con los rayos, tenía un par de colmillos y ojos naranja de iris rojas con voluminosas pestañas. Llevaba un vestido de varios tonos anaranjados, siendo los dobladillos de su falda similares a flamas; utilizaba una cinta de color negro para atar su cabello y sobre su cabeza se elevaba una corona creada a partir de sus propias flamas.

\- _"Bien, según han dicho los de la "Alta Comisión de la Magia", aquí hay una anomalía con los Portales, así que debo cerrarlo antes de que ocurra una desgracia".-_ Pensó la pelirroja, mientras que iba a cumplir con su misión, sin embargo, el ver esos páramos tan aterradores, incluso para un ser como ella, le causó un enorme miedo, ya que era algo totalmente distinto a lo que había visto en otros Mundos.- Vaya, se nota que lo que los Humanos llaman el "Infierno" es bastante aterrador, sobre todo por esas almas quemándose ese lago.- Observó la chica todo el "espectáculo".- Pero será mejor no perder el tiempo, cerraré el Portal y listo.- Anunció ella, poniendo fin a la "charla" que tenía consigo misma y partió de allí.

Logró dar con su objetivo y lo cerró. Listo, tarea terminada, estaba lista para volver, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, cruzando por los vados montañosos, ésta se detuvo al oír un grito de auxilio: Lo que vio fue a un muchacho de tez morena y cabellos cortos y negros, el cual estaba rodeado por un grupo de Soldados que vestían unas extrañas Armaduras Oscuras y resplandecientes como la propia Noche. Uno de aquellos hombres portaba una gigantesca Guadaña y con un rápido movimiento le cortó el brazo izquierdo al chico, el cual gritó a más no poder, mientras que los Soldados reían por lo que había hecho su Camarada.

\- Estás en el Infierno, eso significa que ya estás muerto.- Le anunció uno de los Soldados, el cual tenía una mirada penetrante y aterradora, causando que el chico sufriera un golpe doble por el daño recibido y aquella confirmación de parte de ese sujeto.

\- ¿Qué...?.- No lo podía creer, estaba aterrado, se negaba a creer lo que acababa de ver y oír.- ¡Eso no es verdad!.

\- No es ninguna mentira, estás tan muerto como todos los demás aquí.- Le corrigió y habló con la verdad aquel Soldado, mientras que continuaban con la diversión.- Muchos como tú aparecen de vez en cuando, pensando que son inmunes a las "Leyes del Infierno".

\- ¡ESO DUELE, DETENTE, NO QUIERO MORIR, TE LO SUPLICO!.- Rogó el moreno por piedad hacia aquellos Soldados, pero no se iban a detener.

\- ¡Hey, no creas que te irás más lejos, muerto maloliente!.- Le advirtió el de la Guadaña y volvió a preparar su arma para lastimarlo, hasta que en ese momento, un rápido destello apareció y llamó la atención de los enemigos.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó el Soldado burlón y de ahí, su compañero vio a aquella pelirroja que detenía la Guadaña contra el joven.

\- ¡¿No les da vergüenza?! ¡Déjenlo en paz!.- Les ordenó la pelirroja a los enemigos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Quién te crees para venir a darnos órdenes?. Tú no eres de aquí, ¡así que hazte a un lado, esta no es tu guerra!.- Se burló el Soldado de la Guadaña, pero la chica no pensaba irse.

\- Oye, hermano, ¿será posible que...?.- Preguntó el primero de los Espectros al segundo.

\- Oye, tú, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?.- Se acercó hacia aquel joven y arrojó a la pelirroja contra el suelo, haciéndola enfurecer.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO, SE LOS SUPLICO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!.- Rogaba el chico, mientras que aquella chica se levantaba del piso y miraba con rabia hacia aquellos sujetos.

\- Ustedes.- Les llamó la pelirroja, mientras que se encendía el fuego a su alrededor.

\- Oh, ¿te molesta que golpeemos a tu novio?.- Preguntó el Soldado de mirada burlona.

\- Jejeje, así se habla, hermano, vamos a seguir dándole su merecido.- Sostuvo el de la Guadaña, mientras que continuaban "jugando" con aquel chico a la fuerza y en ese momento, la chica se arrojó contra ellos, utilizando el fuego y quemando parte del cuerpo del segundo rival.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!.- Bramó con furia, pero al momento de querer partirla en dos con su Arma, ésta se dividió en varios clones, los cuales rodearon a los enemigos.

\- Ahora busca a la verdadera, idiota, vamos, usa tu cerebro de mosquito.- Le desafió ella, protegiendo al chico.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me protege?".-_ Quería saber el muchacho con miedo en su voz, protegido por la muchacha.

\- ¡AHORA TE VAMOS A ENSEÑAR LO QUE LES PASA A LOS CURIOSOS COMO TÚ, MOCOSA!.- Advirtió el burlón pero cuando se lanzó al ataque, la pelirroja le dio un feroz golpe en la cara, haciendo que su Casco volara por los aires hasta caer al piso.

\- ¡Muy bien, el intento fallido de payaso ha fracasado! ¡Tú, el de la Guadaña, ven aquí y demuestra si tienes agallas para pelear conmigo!.- Le desafió ella, haciendo que el Soldado apretara los dientes con fuerza y su hermano recuperaba el Casco que se le había caído.

\- ¡MALDITA INFELIZ, AHORA VERÁS!.- Exclamó el rival, pero cuando la iba a atacar, ésta detuvo el Arma en seco y algo más se sumó.

Parecía que el Tiempo mismo se había detenido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?.- Quiso saber la pelirroja, volteándose para ver al chico y de ahí, éste miró hacia la Cascada.

\- ¡LA CASCADA SE HA DETENIDO, COMO SI EL TIEMPO SE HUBIESE CONGELADO!.- Alertó el Soldado burlón.

\- ¿Qué diablos?.- Quiso saber el chico de La India.

\- Ya te tengo, mocoso.- Apareció el Guadaña, pero la chica le dio un golpe que lo arrojó lejos de él.

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy para protegerte, tranquilo.- Le prometió aquella Guardiana y al verlo a los ojos, una imagen se le cruzó por la cabeza.- Tú...tú me recuerdas a un amigo mío, ¿acaso eres él?.- Quiso saber ella ante la similitud que tenían ambos jóvenes, uno de la Tierra y éste de aquel Siglo XVIII.

Justo cuando estaba por responder, una enorme Estatua de Buda apareció delante de ellos, oyéndose una voz que preguntaba si había requerido de la "Salvación".

\- _¿Eres tú el que ha orado por la Salvación?.-_ Preguntó aquella voz llena de calma.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?.- Quiso saber el chico de La India.

\- No lo sé, pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo, por cierto, mi nombre es Hekapoo.- Le prometió y de ahí se presentó ante el chico, el cual estrechó su mano hacia ella y luego la abrazó.

\- _Hmm, siempre fuiste castigado por abrir tus ojos a medias toda tu vida. Quizás sea por eso que has caído en desgracia en este lugar.-_ Continuó hablando aquel recién llegado.

\- Qué voz tan clara, ¿eres acaso un Dios?. Si es así, por favor, sálvame de este destino.- Imploró el chico por su vida.

\- _Hm, ¿Un Dios?. Muy bien, este debe ser nuestro destino. En honor a nuestra antigua amistad, te salvaré.-_ Prometió el personaje de la Estatua de Buda, cosa que llamó la atención de los dos Soldados Esqueletos, ya que observaron una extraña espiral.- _Sin embargo, aún desconoces la verdadera Salvación ni mi nombre, ¡por lo que anunciaré mi nombre!_

\- ¿Un Remolino en la Cascada? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.- Quiso saber el Soldado de la sonrisa burlona.

Pronto, una intensa Luz Dorada comenzó a inundar todo ese páramo Oscuro y tenebroso, haciendo su aparición aquel "invitado" y allí llegó: Era un hombre joven, alto y cabellos rubio claro, el cual se extendía hasta su espalda y con excepción de algunos mechones más cortos que caen hasta su pecho. El flequillo de su frente oculta un pequeño círculo tatuado a la misma distancia de sus ojos, que según las tradiciones hinduista y budista era el "Tercer Ojo" y sus ojos estaban cerrados a su llegada, sumado de que portaba una Armadura Dorada.

\- Asmita, ¡Asmita de Virgo!. Aquel que busca un Dios en su interior.- Se presentó aquel rubio, el cual iluminaba todo el lugar y cegaba la visión de los Soldados Esqueletos.

\- ¡WOOOOH! ¿Acaso es un Santo Dorado?.- Se preguntó otro grupo de enemigos, ya que habían llegado como refuerzo.

\- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo en un lugar como éste?.- Añadió otro de los Soldados Esqueleto.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, NO TENEMOS ALTERNATIVA!.- Exclamó el Jefe de la tropa y todos ellos se lanzaron contra Asmita, pero cuando quisiera atacarlo con sus Armas, éste se hallaba en una posición tranquila y rodeado por su "Barrera", la cual era el "Kan" que impedía cualquier ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nuestras ataques no aciertan?! ¡¿Qué carajos?!.- Quiso saber el Soldado de la Guadaña.

\- ¿Debería aprovechar la oportunidad y salvarlos a ustedes también?. Les digo que si se retiran, les perdonaré la vida.- Cuestionó Asmita desde su postura de calma pura, llamando la atención de los enemigos, pero éstos no iban a escucharlo.

\- ¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES!.- Se burló el Soldado de la Guadaña y se preparó para decapitarlo.

\- Ser incapaz de discernir la clara diferencia entre nuestras habilidades, qué lamentable. Regresen al Ardor del Infierno al que pertenecen.- Sostuvo el rubio y de ahí lanzó un potente ataque que liquidó a toda esa tropa de Soldados Esqueletos, los cuales cayeron derrotados y muertos contra el piso, siendo observado por Hekapoo y el chico moreno.

\- Increíble...él...¿en verdad es un Dios?.- Quiso saber el muchacho, pero ninguno de los dos podía responder a esa pregunta.

Pronto, Asmita llegó hasta ellos.

\- Lo conoces, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó Hekapoo, ya que el moreno se le quedó viendo a aquel ciego rubio.

\- Imposible...¿tú eras ese niño? ¿Asmita?.- Interrogó aquel joven, viéndose una imagen del Pasado, de aquel niño calvo y con prendas de Monje de La India.

\- Ah, pero has logrado interrumpir mi meditación, no digas que lo has olvidado, Ahimsa, el "Ladrón de Buda".- Recordó Asmita a aquel chico, el cual quedó helado.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿ustedes se conocen?.- Preguntó Hekapoo a los presentes.

\- Por supuesto: Él, hace 11 años, fue detenido por profanar a los Muertos, robando las ropas y otros elementos que se les dejaba, así que fue castigado por los Monjes Ascetas por un mes. Durante ese tiempo, fue amarrado y pasó por hambre y otras penurias. Un día recibió trigo, pero ahí fue detenido por mí cuando estaba en aquel lugar, advirtiéndole de que sus acciones y que desobedecer las reglas lo llevarían al Infierno, pero ordenó que no hablara más. Burlándose de todos nosotros, diciendo que desperdiciábamos nuestras vidas hasta que le había contado sobre el fallecimiento de su madre por una enfermedad. Yo vi escenas de su vida, de sus robos que hacía por aquella mujer enferma y él cuestionaba de que nunca podría salvar a nadie, hasta que le mostró que había nacido ciego y que estaba hasta los huesos: Le expliqué que para lograr la meta, debía alcanzar la "Iluminación" a través del entrenamiento. Yo no soy un Dios ni un Hombre Sagrado, pero le expresé mis condolencias por la pérdida de su madre.- Contó Asmita sobre aquella historia, viéndose dichas imágenes del Pasado, en donde estaba el chico siendo castigado por sus crímenes y su encuentro con el rubio, cosa que le alegró.

\- Ya veo, así que eras ese niño, ¿poco después te fuiste a entrenar al Tibet, no?.- Preguntó Ahimsa con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.- Esa Armadura Dorada, ¿has logrado alcanzar la "Iluminación"? ¿Has venido a salvarme del Infierno?.

\- Eso sería muy difícil.- Respondió Asmita con seriedad en su voz y sin abrir los ojos.- Tu cuerpo ya está muerto, no puedo hacerte uno nuevo.-

\- ¡ASMITA!.- Gritó el chico con desesperación.

\- Aún así, has logrado mantener tu identidad aquí, eso es...- Iba a continuar, pero de golpe, Hekapoo pidió silencio, alguien se acercaba.

\- ¿Oyen eso?.- Preguntó la joven pelirroja.

El sonido de una campana que venía hacia ellos, eso era lo que presagiaba un mal augurio.

\- ¡Oh, vaya!. Vengo persiguiendo un alma perdida ¿Y...y me encuentro con un Santo Dorado y una Hechicera en un lugar así?.- Interrumpió aquel personaje recién llegado, mirando con frialdad a los dos personajes.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo?.- Preguntó Hekapoo, la cual no toleraba que la miraran con asco.

\- Espera.- Le detuvo Asmita.- ¿Y bien, tendré que enfrentarte?.- Sostuvo el rubio de La India.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Interrogó la pelirroja al recién llegado.

\- Yo soy Kageboushi de la Estrella Terrestre del Reposo.- Se presentó aquel personaje, éste se hallaba completamente cubierto por su Surplice, la cual daba una apariencia a un Monje Budista. Bajo la misma se podía ver que su cabeza estaba adornada con varios y largos paños, mientras que otros mismos rodeaban la cintura del Espectro. Éste los miró y luego cerró los ojos, pasando por delante de Asmita.- Hmm, ah, bien, mientras que nuestro Señor Hades no regrese, no quiero perturbar la tranquilidad del Infierno, así que ¡márchense!. Solo tengo asuntos con este Hombre.- Les ordenó Kageboushi, el cual caminaba hacia Ahimsa, pero Hekapoo protegió al joven hasta que el Espectro hizo sonar su campana y restauró el brazo amputado del chico indio.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo?. Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de "Magia".- Quiso saber la pelirroja.

\- No es cuestión de Magia ni nada por el estilo: A este chico le otorgaré la vida eterna.- Respondió el Espectro y de ahí le ordenó al joven que se levantara, ya que no era parte de los Muertos.- Eres uno de los Guerreros escogidos por el Señor Atavaka.- Dijo y puso su Báculo contra el piso.

\- ¿A qué precio?. No lo pienso soltar.- Se negó Hekapoo en dejar ir al chico, mientras que Asmita estaba interesado en conocer a aquel personaje misterioso al que Kageboushi se refería, viéndose una imagen de aquel ser maligno.- ¿Y quién es ese Avataka?.

\- Un Espectro de posición y rango especial, no está sujeto a las órdenes de Pandora. Omitiendo las "Leyes del Infierno" con su poder, tiene permitido tener sus propios dominios. Es el Ser más cercano a un Dios aquí, ¡en el Infierno!.- Respondió el Espectro a las preguntas de la chica, mientras que le ordenaba de que se quitara de en medio.

\- ¡Me niego a hacerlo, búscate a otra persona!.- Se negó ella con irse.

\- Entonces no te puedo permitir que salgas de aquí tú también, así que ¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ!.- Sentenció Kageboushi, alzando su Báculo, listo para atacar, pero Asmita se preparó para la defensa.- ¡"CAPITULACIÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva hacia ellos.

\- ¡"SELLO CONQUISTADOR DEL MAL"!.- Intervino el rubio y contra-atacó al oponente, lanzando con la explosión al piso.

\- ¿Q...Qué? ¡¿Todos han caído al piso?!.- Quiso saber el Espectro rival.

\- Llévame con Atavaka.- Le ordenó Asmita con seriedad y sin abrir los ojos al oponente derribado.

\- Uh, Santo Dorado, aún no conoces a los Espectros, ¡DEBES ANDAR CON CUIDADO!.- Le advirtió Kageboushi, el cual volvió al asalto, pero en ese momento, una poderosa corriente de magna se lanzó contra él.

\- ¡No lo tocarás, maldito!.- Advirtió Hekapoo, la cual apresó al rival por un rato, ya que no conocía del todo el poder del enemigo.

\- Ilusos.- Se burló Kageboushi de ellos, listo para tenderles una trampa.

\- OM.- Sentenció Asmita, mientras que una Flor de Loto apareció delante del rival y uniéndose al magma de Hekapoo, éste terminó por destruir al Espectro Kageboushi, el cual cayó muerto contra el piso.

Pronto, Hekapoo se alejó del fallecido y fue hasta el chico, al cual abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?.- Preguntó ella, sin soltarlo.

\- Sí, gracias, pero ¿por qué tanto cariño? ¿Te conozco?.- Sostuvo el joven, mientras que ella lo miraba.

\- Tú...me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, no podía dejarte sufrir.- Respondió Hekapoo al joven y de ahí llegó Asmita.- ¿Q...Qué es este hombre? ¿Y qué con lo que dijo de la Vida Eterna?.- Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Pues, no lo escuchaste...Mmmm.- Le hizo recordar Asmita, el cual se arrodilló y pudo sentir el calor de las cenizas de Kageboushi ser levantadas por el aire y dirigirse hacia una una dirección desconocida, para el Sur.- En fin, parece que nuestra reunión fue de pura casualidad: Viene al Infierno con dos objetivos en mente, el primer es buscar al Ser Desconocido que habita este lugar y el segundo, exorcizar los Demonios que deluden a Hombres como tú y para eso, Hekapoo, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.- Les contó el rubio a aquellas dos personas, las cuales se sorprendieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un Templo Budista ubicado en el Sur de aquellos "Valles Desolados", las cenizas de Kageboushi habían llegado hasta allí, trayendo la noticia de su final a manos de aquel oponente, cosa que llamó la atención del sujeto que moraba aquel edificio.

\- Compañero Mío, así que has regresado a las cenizas, has conocido a ese Hombre. Lo comprendo, ese Hombre ha alcanzado el "Vacío" nuevamente. Su corazón no será persuadido por la Pena o el Placer, somos seres similares.- Dijo un hombre delgado, pero sumamente robusto a causa de la Surplice que llevaba encima suyo, sumado a que era calvo, éste estaba sentado en una especie de "Trono", rodeado de todo tipo de riquezas, ornamentos y un Humano, el cual fue sujetado por la cabeza por su "Invitado". El calvo dirigió su mirada con seriedad hacia la persona que se hallaba allí.- Es un nivel que alguien atormentado por sus deseos jamás podría alcanzar, por ejemplo alguien como tú, que solo busca a esa persona que una vez perdió.- Dijo y ahora con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia ese personaje, el cual bajó la mirada y pudo verse un sentimiento de furia que le invadía por dentro.- Lo primero que debes hacer es utilizar esa "Fuerza Oscura" que te fue otorgada para satisfacer ese deseo: Quizá entonces podrás encontrar tu Salvación, Kagaho.- Sostuvo y allí se lo oyó nombrar a ese segundo personaje.

Kagaho era un hombre joven, sus cabellos eran de color azul, ojos negros al igual que su ropa y llevaba una Surplice de color azul violáceo. Su mirada fría y severa se clavó en las palabras que aquel sujeto calvo había dicho anteriormente.

\- No te atrevas a darme órdenes, Avataka. No me importa si mi Salvación resulta ser mi Puño. Creo que será entrenando, jugar con ese Hombre, "El Más Cercano a Dios".- Le advirtió severamente, mientras que las llamas comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo y un nuevo telón estaba por abrirse en esos momentos.- Y lo mismo con esa chica que manipula el Fuego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Jamir, los Himalayas, Yuzuriha se hallaba en aquellos nevados picos y pasos montañosos, buscando la presencia de un enemigo y halló pronto su huella sobre la nieve.

\- Justo como el Sabio había predicho, puedo sentir su Cosmos Maligno desde aquí.- Dijo y siguió el paso de aquel enemigo hasta detenerse.- ¡¿Acaso es...?! ¿Otro "Fenómeno" inusual en otro Plano de existencia? ¿"Nuestro Mundo"? ¿Qué es esta "Estatua"?. La Terrible Maldad que emana en ella está derritiendo la nieve a su alrededor. Esta Estatua, ¡es una de las 108 Estrellas Malignas! ¡LA DESTRUIRÉ!.- Observó y luego, tras darse cuenta de ello, se preparó para efectuar el golpe demoledor, pero un brillo provino del ojo izquierdo de la Estatua.

Ésta le repelió el golpe y la lanzó hacia atrás, siendo rescatada por Hakurei del Altar, quien llegó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Demonios, Yuzuhira, dije que no te apresurarás aquí por tu cuenta!. Aún si percibes el Abominable Cosmos del Ejército del Infierno.- Le hizo recordar el peli blanco sobre sus acciones.

\- ¡Sabio! ¡Maestro Hakurei del Altar, podrá ser solo una Estatua, pero es peligrosa!.- Le informó ella al respecto y éste se quedó pensativo.

\- Es Atavaka, feroz, Maligno Dios de las Tierras Desoladas, se dice que ataca y devora a todas las almas débiles.- Respondió ante aquella duda.

\- Entonces debemos destruirla.- Sugirió Yuzuhira con seriedad.

\- No, solo sellaré la voluntad maligno en su interior.- Le detuvo el Anciano a ella, sabiendo del enorme poder que contenía esa Estatua.

\- ¿Entonces cómo podrás poner el Sello a su alcance?.- Quiso saber la chica al respecto y el Maestro sonrió.

\- En el Santuario existe una persona capaz de enfrentar a Atavaka.- Respondió él de forma tranquila y ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿No te referirás a...?.- Y allí llegó la respuesta para Yuzuriha.

\- ¡Asmita de Virgo!. El único Santo de Oro capaz de vagar entre Mundos libremente. Aquel que conversa con los Dioses.- Dijo Hakurei a la chica, viéndose una escena del rubio de La India junto con una visión del Pasado en donde, cuando el peli blanco era joven, éste se había encontrado con aquel chico y ahora mantenía la Fe de que pudiera derrotar a aquel villano, mientras que sellaba el poder de la "Estatua de Avataka".

* * *

Volviendo al Inframundo, en las "Tierras Desoladas", Asmita junto a Hekapoo y Ahimsa caminaban por aquel lugar, el chico veía a las almas recién llegadas que pagaban sus crímenes durante la vida y que ahora sufrían a más no poder. Una duda llegó hasta él y se acercó hacia aquel joven rubio para saber un poco más sobre por qué no podían escapar los caídos. Él le respondió que ellos no querían sufrir, los Espectros, a lo que estaba refiriéndose Ahimsa, sino de que eran incapaces de escapar de su destino, de la "Ley del Inframundo".

\- ¿La "Ley del Inframundo"?.- Preguntó el moreno con dudas.

\- Así es, desde Tiempos Inmemoriales, la voluntad del Dios del Infierno fluye en el mismo, sufren eternamente sin siquiera un rayo de esperanza.- Alegó Asmita al chico, el cual quedó helado.

Ese era el destino, todos debían sufrir y para alcanzar la personalidad, de lo que él llamaba el "Séptimo Sentido", un Humano cualquiera y vulgar no podía hacerlo, pero Ahimsa lo había hecho.

\- Es verdad.- Dijo Hekapoo y tomó aquellas "Tijeras Dimensionales".

\- Durante mi Meditación, pude sentir como un Portal se abría, eso llamó mi atención. ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste, Hekapoo?.- Quiso saber Asmita al respecto.

\- De la Dimensión de donde vengo, utilizamos las "Tijeras Dimensionales", éstas son capaces de abrir Portales para poder viajar entre los Mundos. Como mi puesto en la "Alta Comisión de la Magia", había sido enviada para cerrar un Portal que se había abierto. Cuando cumplí dicho deber, me topé con Ahimsa.- Contó la pelirroja sobre aquella llegada suya y su encuentro con el moreno.

\- Ya veo y por eso debo felicitarte por haberlo defendido, eres una gran Guerrera.- Mostró Asmita sus respetos hacia la chica y de ahí dirigió su mirada hacia Ahimsa.- Puede que Atavaka esté interesado en ti.

\- Por eso es que me salvaste, Hekapoo lo hizo porque le recuerdo a un amigo suyo y tú dices eso porque no soy ordinario...¡Espera!. Eso significa que mi madre murió por una enfermedad.- Recordó en aquel momento sobre aquella persona tan importante y pronto fue invadido por la desesperación y la angustia. Salió corriendo cuesta abajo para ir a buscarla.- ¡ELLA DEBE HABER CAÍDO AQUÍ!

\- Iluso, el Inframundo es muy vasto, incluso si encuentras a tu madre, ella ya no es la persona que conocías.- Le advirtió Asmita de que no continuara más, pero el chico estaba invadido por el miedo.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, DEBO ENCONTRARLA Y REFRESCAR A MI MAMA, SI DEBO ESTAR EN EL INFIERNO, ENTONCES ESTARÉ CON ELLA!.- Exclamó el muchacho, desesperado.

Buscaba y desenterraba en la tierra roja, sacando restos humanos ya hechos huesos, pero de golpe, una extraña marea de fuego invadió todo el lugar, cubriendo el cuerpo de Ahimsa y llamando la atención de Asmita y Hekapoo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿"Llamas Negras"?.- Se preguntó y ante el fuego que consumía a los muertos, pronto vio la imagen de aquella madre suya, pidiendo auxilio, de forma desesperada.- Asmita, ¿qué son estas "Llamas Negras"?. Están incinerando a los Muertos.- Preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ, AHIMSA, DE PRISA!.- Le pidió Hekapoo, ya que podía sentir la presencia del enemigo.

\- _"¿Qué es esta sensación?. Es distinto al Espectro anterior...Es más sobrecogedor".-_ Pensó el envuelto, sin salir de aquellos "campos" y sobre una formación rocosa, clavando esa mirada fría y severa, allí apareció el Espectro de cabellos azul oscuro, mirando a Asmita y Hekapoo.

\- ¿Quién es ese Hombre, Asmita?.- Preguntó Hekapoo al rubio.

\- Es un Espectro, sin embargo...es tan poderoso, ¡no, no puede ser él!.- Se negó Ahimsa a creer que ese recién llegado era el poderoso Atavaka.

Pronto, el Espectro dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

\- Virgo, el Hombre Más Cercano a Dios y Guardiana de las Dimensiones Hekapoo; Atavaka está preocupado por ti, así que nunca habría pensado ¡QUE FUERAS TAN COBARDE!.- Lanzó su furia y desprecio hacia el Santo de Oro y a la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir, especie de pajarraco maldito?!.- Preguntó Hekapoo, enfrentando con la mirada al villano, el cual le tenía un enorme desprecio.

\- Estoy decepcionado, deambulas en el Infierno con este infeliz muerto, ¡demuéstrenme su poder! ¡QUIZÁS UN COBARDE COMO USTEDES DOS, SOLO PUEDEN SALVAR A COBARDES, VIRGO Y GUARDIANA!.- Ordenó y con furia comenzó a ser invadido por aquel fuego asesino.

\- No estoy aquí para salvar a nadie, ni siquiera Hekapoo, ¿y acaso deambular no es lo que hacen todos los Espectros?.- Sostuvo Asmita con tranquilidad en su voz.- Particularmente tú.- Eso último fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, ERES UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO, ÉSTA SERÁ MI RESPUESTA DEFINITIVA! ¡ESTAS "LLAMAS NEGRAS" DE KAGAHO DE BENNU, LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL DE LA VIOLENCIA!.- Se presentó el rival, mientras que iba preparando su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- Kagaho de Bennu, no sabía que Tom Lucitor tenía un pariente como tú: Te enojas bastante, pero esa furia tuya da miedo.- Reconoció Hekapoo aquel poder que tenía el antagonista.

\- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO, MALDITA! ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA"!.- Lanzó el oponente su ofensiva, desplegando sus Alas y volando hasta quedar arriba de ellos junto al "Sol Negro" que había formado y arrojaba esa ventisca caliente.

\- ¡PRUEBA MI FUEGO, MALDITO!.- Respondió Hekapoo y lanzó su contra-ofensiva, la cual chocó contra el del rival y Asmita mantenía su posición.- ¡Asmita, de prisa, no podré contenerlo, es demasiado fuerte!.- Pidió ella.

\- La Nada te devorará indudablemente, de una forma u otra.- Advirtió el rubio al peli azul oscuro.

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!.- Bramó Kagaho, mientras que aumentaba la fuerza en su ataque y lo mismo hacía Hekapoo.

En un momento dado, la explosión arrojó a la pelirroja hacia atrás, pero fue atrapada por Asmita, quien la puso dentro de ese "Campo de Fuerza", mientras que el "Fuego Negro" caía sobre la defensa sin afectarla. A su vez, Ahimsa había sido lanzado contra una de las paredes montañosas, viendo aquel combate descomunal y que podía acabar en tragedia y sumado de que Kagaho no se estaba defendiendo, debido a que Asmita arremetía contra él.

\- Este tipo es un bipolar, no lo entiendo.- Quedó Hekapoo sorprendida por el cambio del enemigo.

No era determinación lo que reflejaba Kagaho, sino algo más oculto y justo arriba de él, sorbe aquel peñasco, allí surgió esa persona que se creía "muerta".

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres...Kageboushi!. Pero tú fuiste convertido en polvo, deberías estar muerto.- Quedó Ahimsa sorprendido de ver a ese personaje de vuelta.

\- Esto es lo que significa tener vida eterna: Inmortalidad.- Le explicó el personaje, mientras que las "Llamas Negras" de Kagaho formaban todo un "tornado" a sus pies.

Esas palabras llamaban la atención del chico, se sentía atraído por esa función de no morir y sentirse a salvo.

\- Nosotros somos diferentes a estos cadáveres en pena, contamos con nuestros cuerpos y nuestra voluntad para viajar entre el Mundo de los Vivos y el de los No Vivos. Podemos utilizar estas vidas como se nos plazca.- Le contó el encapuchado, mientras que Kagaho era herido por el ataque suyo y repelido por Asmita y Hekapoo.

\- Ya veo, entonces es por eso que te lanzas al Abismo de la Muerte. ¿Pueden utilizar sus vidas como les plazca?. En vez de desperdiciarlas, ¿por qué no comparten ese poder con otros? ¡De esa forma, como por ejemplo...!.- Dijo Ahimsa con decisión en su voz y de ahí, Kageboushi se le acercó al oído para susurrarle.

\- Compártelo con ella misma, el precioso regalo de la Vida Eterna ¿Con tu madre?.- Le propuso el encapuchado, tentando al joven.

\- No lo escuches, Ahimsa.- Le pidió Asmita, mientras que Kagaho volvía al ataque.

\- ¡¿Crees que puedes darme la espalda?!.- Preguntó con furia y de ahí, Hekapoo le dio un golpe en el rostro.

La pregunta estaba puesta sobre el joven: ¿Podía compartir eso con su madre?. La respuesta de Kageboushi no se hizo esperar, lo estaba tentando a hacer: Debía hacerlo, de lo contrario, sería un muerto viviente sin nada en ese Mundo y de ahí golpeó con su Báculo el suelo, haciendo aparecer unos peñascos en donde estaban encadenados varios muertos, entre ellos, la madre de Ahimsa.

\- ¡¿MAMA?! ¡MALDICIÓN, ¿HAS ESTADO SUFRIENDO TANTO TIEMPO? ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN, MAMA?!.- Preguntaba con desesperación en su voz.

\- Entonces, ¿qué has decidido hacer, Ahimsa?.- Preguntó Kageboushi, mientras que se veía su sombra, podía observarse el "Infierno de Agujas". Rodeado de lágrimas y desesperación, el joven tuvo que tomar su decisión, mientras que se revelaba el verdadero rostro del que estaba vestido como Kageboushi.- Tu pobre madre debe estar sufriendo un terrible dolor, ¿deseas aliviarla de esta Eterna Tortura?. Entonces llámame, di mi nombre: "Atavaka". Te ofreceré la Vida Eterna.- Le pidió para así sellar ese "contrato", aprovechando el miedo y las lágrimas del joven.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Ahimsa, no lo escuches!.- Le pidió Hekapoo, mientras que se agarraba a los golpes con Kagaho.

Pronto, el monstruo que representaba Atavaka apareció, inundando todo el lugar con esas grotescas y horribles caras que tenía.

\- Entonces, tú debes ser Atavaka.- Lo reconoció Asmita.

\- Lo es, robó el cuerpo de Kageboushi para engañar a Ahimsa.- Añadió Hekapoo con bronca hacia el calvo.

\- ¿Deseas desviarlo del camino con tanto fervor?.- Fue la pregunta que lanzó el rubio.

\- No, Virgo y Guardiana, solo deseo ofrecerle la Salvación, solo él puede, es su decisión.- Respondió Atavaka, mostrando que solo ese chico podía hacer ese "Milagro".

Pronto, una intensa Luz provino del cuerpo de Ahimsa, el cual llamó la atención del calvo, mientras que éste sonreía.

\- Bienvenido, Camarada.- Dijo, dándole la bienvenida al grupo.- A tu nueva vida.-

Y allí apareció el moreno con la Sapuris de Atavaka.

\- ¡AHIMSA!.- Gritaron Asmita y Hekapoo.

\- ¡MALDITO!.- Bramó la Guardiana pelirroja, pero al atacar al calvo, el joven repelió el golpe, mientras que le hablaba sobre el fracaso de su madre al no poder evadir la Muerte y de que él le enseñaría sobre la Vida Eterna para poseer la misma.

\- ¡Mama!.- Gritó el joven desesperado.

\- Así es: Eternidad. La conocerás siendo parte mí.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada, Atavaka y tomaba al joven como su prisionero y atrapaba a Asmita y Hekapoo.

\- ¡Agh, me atrae hacia él, ¿me engañaste?!.- Preguntó Ahimsa, preso de esa trampa.

\- No, este es el camino hacia la Eternidad Real.- Respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Volvió a preguntar Ahimsa.

\- Tu alma es mucho más valiosa que las de todos estos Muertos, por eso permitiré que habites dentro de mi cuerpo.- Le explicó su verdadero plan, sumado de que sus Consciencias se unirán con el Universo. Para Ahimsa, la promesa de Atavaka había sido un escupitajo contra él, sumado de la preocupación por su madre, cosa que aquel calvo le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ella, ya que habría Salvación para todos: Él buscaba devorar las almas de los débiles, en especial los de aquella mujer y de cada uno de los Muertos del Inframundo; nobles e inferiores estaban en peligro.

\- ¡Ayúdenme, Asmita, Hekapoo!.- Imploró el moreno hacia ellos, pero era un tanto complicado.- Yo no debería decir esto, pero...¡PERDÓNAME, ASMITA, SIEMPRE FUI INCAPAZ DE VER MÁS ALLÁ DE LO QUE ESTABA FRENTE A TUS OJOS Y TE HE TRAICIONADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SÉ CÓMO MUCHOS ALCANZAN LA "ILUMINACIÓN". LO ÚNICO QUE TE PUEDO PEDIR ES QUE TOMES ESA VERDAD SUYA Y...!.- Fue tarde, el joven había sido anexado a Atavaka, quedando una expresión suya de horror en su rostro, llamando la atención de los dos y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro del rival.

\- Dime que tienes un plan.- Pidió Hekapoo, ya que ese combate iba a ser duro.

\- ¡AHIMSA!.- Gritó el rubio de La India, mientras que se enojaba.- Engañar y devorar al débil, tus acciones son verdaderamente imperdonables, Atavaka, ¡SIMPLE HEREJÍA!.- Gritó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual fue evadida por el rival.- Su cuerpo está en otro lugar.

Pronto, el rival le contó sobre lo que era él: "Un Dios Viviente", uno que caminaba entre la Superficie y el Inframundo, cosa que dejó confundido a Asmita y él respondió con simple orgullo. Él buscaba ascender a un Ser Superior como Hades, convertirse en Buda, queriendo convertir ese lugar en un "Sukhavati".

\- ¿A costa de qué? ¿De devorar las almas de las personas?. Eso jamás, Atavaka.- Se negó Hekapoo, viéndose escenas de Atavaka, la gente sufriendo, el Mundo, Pandora, Hades y los Espectros de su Ejército.

\- Tiene razón, Hekapoo: ¡Ese es un camino errado! ¡Solo conduce a un Infierno carente de verdad!.- Se unió Asmita en aquella charla.

\- Mmm, puede que seas el único Hombre igual a mí, cercano a ser una Divinidad, pero al parecer vemos dos verdades distintas a este Mundo. De seguro participaste en muchas discusiones acerca de las verdades cuando eras Monje, ¡pero éste es el campo de batalla!.- Dijo Atavaka con tranquilidad y luego dio el resultado real, mientras que Kagaho reaparecía y atacaba con sus "Llamas Negras".

\- Si ya tienes lo que buscas, entonces lárgate, Atavaka.- Le ordenó el Espectro de Bennu con frialdad.

\- Mmm, creo que lo haré: Virgo y Guardiana, si desean continuar con nuestra discusión, deberán vencer a este Hombre. Rezaré para que no terminen en cenizas.- Dijo Atavaka, quien se retiró del lugar.

\- Hm, controlar al Dios del Infierno, qué osadía la de ese maldito de Atavaka.- Dijo Asmita con seriedad en su voz, viendo al herido Kagaho de Bennu, quien sangraba.

\- Ese compañero de ustedes era un completo imbécil.- Se burló el oponente.- El único lugar al que puedes encontrarte con alguien que has perdido es en tus sueños.- ¡ME DAN ASCO: "ANKH DE CRUCIFIXIÓN!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, harto de todo el parloteo que había allí, atrapando a Asmita en aquella "Cruz de Fuego".

\- ¡Conmigo no podrás, Kagaho, soy del mismo elemento que tú!.- Exclamó Hekapoo, la cual se cubrió con aquellas Llamas suyas.

\- ¡EN CUANTO TERMINE CON VIRGO, TÚ SERÁS LA SIGUIENTE, HEKAPOO! ¡ARDE HASTA QUE NO SEAS MÁS QUE UN ALMA!.- Bramó Kagaho con furia en su voz, alzando aquellas Llamas.

Se retiró del lugar, esperaría a que el Fuego se hiciera cargo de él, sumado de que su poder era superior de Hekapoo, pero se volteó, viendo una escena de dos niños juntos, tomados de las manos y de que alguien más había llegado.

\- Así que no eras más que una pérdida de tiempo. Este hombre también.- Dijo con frialdad en su voz, el Espectro de Bennu.

\- ¡QUIERO COMPARTIR MI VIDA CON MI MAMA, QUE VIVAMOS JUNTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!.- Pidió Ahimsa, el cual había aparecido.

\- ¡Idioteces!. Virgo y Hekapoo, los Espectros, la susodicha "Verdad de Atavaka", ¡no hay manera de recuperar lo que hemos perdido!. Inmortalidad, ¡qué broma más enferma!.- Sostuvo Kagaho con desprecio hacia aquella "ideología".

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Oyó una voz familiar y eso llamó la atención del rival, quien se volteó para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él: Un niño de cabellos negros y ropas blancas iba caminando hacia él.

\- ¡¿Sui?!.- Preguntó con asombro, ya que él era su hermano mayor.

\- Hermano, Hermano, ¿estás lastimando a las personas de nuevo?. No deberías lastimar a otros, hermano.- Pidió el chico y eso llevó a que se dibujara una sonrisa de maldad en Kagaho.

\- Hmm, qué movimiento tan osado, ¡¿Qué clase de ilusión es esta, Virgo?! ¡¿Es algún truco tuyo, Hekapoo? ¡¿ME QUIEREN CONFUNDIR?!.- Preguntó el peli negro azulado con furia y de ahí se vio un cambio, ya no portaba su Sapuris, sino ropas de civil, todas manchas de sangre y él estaba herido.- ¡¿Q...QUÉ?!.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Cuando hieres a otros, me hieres a mí. Yo soy culpable de que seas así, hermano y pagaré por ello en el Infierno, sin embargo...¡¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN VIVIR ASÍ, HERMANO?!.- Preguntó Sui hacia el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, dando en lo más profundo de su corazón de hielo.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, DETENTE, VIRGO, HEKAPOO!.- Pidió Kagaho, desesperado y ahí terminó la ilusión.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Está bien en tener sentimientos por las personas que has perdido, Kagaho, eso no te hace débil.- Sostuvo la pelirroja hacia el rival, quien los miraba con desprecio.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven?.- Preguntó el rival.

\- La decepcionada voz de un hermano menor en tu corazón, sufres perpetuamente por alguien que has perdido.- Dijo Asmita a él.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE!.- Ordenó y se elevó en los Cielos.

\- Una pregunta: ¿Aceptaste la Inmortalidad de los Espectros para escapar de tu tristeza?. Una débil ave perdida en la Oscuridad de la Inmortalidad, ¿o lo hiciste para deleitarte en tu miseria por el resto de la Eternidad?.- Preguntó y se cubrió con aquella "Barrera".- ¡Muéstrame tu verdad, Bennu!. Si no ofreces una respuesta, no tienes verdad alguna.- Sentenció y comenzó a encender su poder junto con la aparición de la Estatua de Buda.

\- Acabemos con él, Asmita.- Pidió Hekapoo, la cual atrajo las llamas hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un Cosmos enorme en su mano!.- Exclamó con asombro.

\- ¡REGRESA DEL CAMINO OSCURO DE SAMSARA, KAGAHO! ¡OM! ¡"TENMA KOFUKU" ("PACIFICADOR DE DEMONIOS"!.- Atacó Asmita junto a Hekapoo, viéndose Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines, los cuales dieron de lleno contra Kagaho.

\- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó el Espectro, siendo derrotado y cayendo, inconsciente, al piso.- Sui...- Nombró a su hermano, antes de perder el Conocimiento.

Pronto, todo volvió a la calma.

\- Bien, solo queda Atavaka, vamos por ese calvo.- Pidió Hekapoo, decidida.

\- Tienes razón. Kagaho, esto debería gastar un poco de tu tiempo, de ti depende si esta vida de Espectro será tu Karma o tu Bendición. La próxima vez que abras los ojos, ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE EMPIECES A CAMINAR HACIA TU VERDAD, KAGAHO!.- Señaló Asmita hacia el rival en los Cielos.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS, VIRGO Y GUARDIANA! ¡MALDITO SANTO DE ATHENA Y GUARDIANA DE LAS DIMENSIONES!.- Gritó Kagaho, quien se estrelló hacia el Oeste de los "Valles Desolados", provocando una feroz explosión junto a una Luz Blanca.

* * *

Pronto, las noticias llegaron hasta Atavaka, quien se enteró de la derrota de Kagaho de Bennu.

\- Mmm, así que han vencido a Kagaho. No esperaba nada menos de ustedes. Muy bien, ¡SON DIGNOS DE CONOCERME, ASMITA Y HEKAPOO, CONOZCAN LA VERDAD DE MI SALVACIÓN!.- Sentenció el villano, viéndose en las paredes del Templo Budista, los rostros de sus víctimas y allí llegaron sus dos enemigos, revelándose el monstruo tras la máscara.- Una escena monstruosa, están aquí: En otras palabras, estos rostros son todo lo que ha quedado de los que he devorado. Hay algo que yo aprendí, Asmita, aprendí en mi Camino hacia la "Iluminación" verdadera, el Mal existe, ¡hay cosas que deben ser destruidas sin importar el costo!. Aún así, hay muchos que no les importa en lo absoluto, entonces, ¿por qué no debatimos sobre ello? ¡CON EL PODER DE NUESTRAS VERDADES!.- Propuso el rival, mientras que toda la habitación comenzaba a cambiar bajo un toque Oriental, llamando su atención.- "El Tesoro de los Cielos", muchos dicen que es la técnica más poderosa del Santo Dorado de Virgo.

\- "El Tesoro de los Cielos" es una técnica tanto ofensiva como defensiva: Privará todos tus Sentidos y culminará destruyéndote: ¡"TENBU HORIN"!.- Sentenció Asmita y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡Yo también me uno!.- Se unió Hekapoo y unió sus Llamas con el ataque del rubio de La India.

\- ¡Muy bien; Hekapoo! Y ahora: ¡"PRIVACIÓN DEL PRIMER SENTIDO"!.- Felicitó Asmita a la chica y comenzaron con el ataque contra Atavaka, quien sintió aquella pérdida y sus ojos quedaban en blanco.- ¡"RENOVACIÓN DEL SEGUNDO Y TERCER SENTIDO"! ¡EL ALMA REGRESA A LA NADA!.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡No puedo ver nada, no puedo oír, mi cuerpo está adormecido!.- Quedó Atavaka debilitado por la furia de Asmita y de Hekapoo.- ¡Ni siquiera puedo sentir el fuego que me lanzó esa maldita!.

De ahí, ambos chicos le dieron un feroz golpe fatal.

\- Atavaka, has perdido tus Sentidos de la Vista, el Tacto y la Audición. Estás sumergido en la más profunda Oscuridad, incapaz de mover un músculo. Así que se dice que eres el Ser Más Cercano a un Dios en el Infierno, esto no debería de ser más que una picadura de mosquito para ti.- Apuntó Asmita con seriedad en su voz, sin abrir sus ojos, mientras que el rival estaba inmovilizado por las Llamas de Hekapoo.- Por lo que te arrebataré el resto de un golpe, ¡ADEMÁS DE AQUEL SUPERIOR A TODOS, EL "SÉPTIMO SENTIDO", DESAPARECE, DEMONIO! ¡"TENBU HOURIN" ("EL TESORO DEL CIELO")! ¡"REVOCACIÓN ABSOLUTA DE LOS SENTIDOS"!.- Sentenció el rubio y lanzó la ofensiva final, destruyendo al Espectro y Dios Atavaka de Atavaka, el cual se redujo a cenizas por el ataque combinado de Asmita y Hekapoo.

Pronto, todo el Templo Budista quedó en silencio, aún quedaba el tema de Ahimsa, Asmita no podría ayudarlo y pidió disculpas.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste, Asmita, no te culpes.- Le dio Hekapoo ánimos al joven, quien se sentía decepcionado de no haber podido salvarlo.

\- _Jejejeje, ¿acaso te entregas al Sentimentalismo, Virgo?. Y pensar que asumí que tenías el mismo "Vacío" que yo veo.-_ Oyeron aquella voz siniestra por el Templo.

\- ¿Atavaka?.- Preguntó Hekapoo con asombro.

\- _Así es, "El Tesoro del Cielo" carece de efecto alguno en mí. Al contrario, no hizo más que viera con mucha más claridad la vasta diferencia que hay entren nosotros.-_ Se burló el villano de ellos dos.-

\- Estos son sus "Mandalas" de los Muertos, están cubriendo por completo el espacio del "Tesoro del Cielo".- Sintió Asmita aquella presencia y todo quedaba cubierto de Oscuridad.

\- _Ahora es mi turno, observen la verdadera realidad del Universo.-_ Pidió el villano su atención y se comenzaron a ver los rostros y almas de los Muertos ir hacia ellos.- ¡"MATEN MU-HOURIN" ("MALÉFICA RUEDA ANTI-CELESTIAL")!.- Lanzó Atavaka su ofensiva, no había muerto y con ello hirió a Asmita y a Hekapoo.

Ninguno de los dos podía sentir sus cuerpos, estaban inmovilizados por aquel ataque enemigo y desde las sombras lo vieron volver al rival, quien estaba decidido en que los destruiría a todos ellos.

\- ¡SU DOLOR FLUYE HACIA MÍ.- Exclamó victorioso y luego miró con seriedad a sus oponentes.- Eres un Ser Inmaduro, Virgo, lo mismo tú, Hekapoo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntaron ambos heridos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te engaña? ¿Por qué sentirías empatía por el dolor de un Muerto?.- Fue la pregunta que les lanzó a ambos.

\- Bastardo.- Dijeron los dos, poniéndose de pie y de ahí se vio un cambio: Las almas estaban desapareciendo de las paredes, no había sido Atavaka el que robó "El Tesoro del Cielo", pero mientras persistieran los "Mandalas", el ataque sería inútil contra él.

\- Oye, Atavaka, ¿acaso no tienes corazón?.- Quiso saber Hekapoo, dejando sorprendido al rival.

\- Pero en mi corazón, ¡NO HAY NADA, NIÑA!. Un Estado de absoluto desinterés, los Muertos pueden implorar y sollozar por su Salvación, si careces de uno, ¡ENTONCES DEBERÉ HACERLOS PARTE DE MI UNIVERSO!.- Sostuvo el rival con orgullo en su voz.- El Tiempo de Debatir se terminó, ¡regresen a la Nada!.- Sentenció y comenzó con la tortura hacia los dos personajes.-

\- ¡ENTONCES ACEPTARÉ ESA VERDAD!.- Juró Asmita con Hekapoo.

\- ¡"MATEN MU-HOURIN": "DESTRUCCIÓN DE TODOS LOS SENTIDOS"!.- Ordenó el rival y lanzó su ofensiva final hacia ellos, quienes pudieron sentir como sus vidas iban terminando y aparecían esas imágenes, entre ella, estaba Ahimsa y cuando Asmita estuvo en el Tibet entrenando, pero sumado a ello, las almas comenzaron a revelarse contra Atavaka, el cual ordenaba de que dejaran de conspirar contra él, que no había vuelta atrás.

De entre las Luces que asomaban, una persona volvía desde el interior del Universo de Atavaka: Ahimsa había regresado para ayudarlos.

\- Es porque tú eres el único que derrama lágrimas por nosotros.- Dijo Ahimsa hacia su amigo y de ahí, Asmita tomó una posición de Meditación junto a Hekapoo, cosa que llamó la atención de Atavaka.

\- ¡¿Qué piensan hacer?!.- Preguntó el rival.

\- Dar un Sermón, naturalmente, ¡para todas las almas congregadas aquí!.- Respondieron a su pregunta.

\- ¡NO ES POSIBLE Y TODAS SON PARTE DE MÍ, SON UNA BASURA INSIGNIFICANTE, NINGÚN SERMÓN TUYO LOS SALVARÁ!.- Intentó Atavaka en advertirle, pero ya habían tomado posiciones de ataque.

\- Yo no soy capaz de salvar a nadie: Encontrar la Salvación o la Iluminación debe ser el resultado de la búsqueda propia, tantas maravillas yacen en nuestro interior, ya sea dicha o tristeza, pero cuando reconoces el Universo de tu interior, te haces uno con él, ¡NO ES ALGO QUE PUEDAS RECLAMAR PARA TI, ATAVAKA, ESE CRUEL UNIVERSO TUYO DEBE SER DESTRUIDO. BAILA, RUEDA CELESTIAL, LIBERA ESTAS ALMAS ATRAPADAS!.- Exclamó Asmita junto a Hekapoo.

\- ¡"MATEN MU-HOURIN"!.- Volvió a atacar el oponente contra ellos, pero ambos chicos juntaron sus manos.

\- ¡"RENOVACIÓN DEL OCTAVO SENTIDO!.- Lanzaron ambos su ofensiva final contra el Espectro y Dios Avataka de Atavaka, el cual comenzaba a ser desintegrado oficialmente.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el Espectro de la desesperación y pronto no quedó nada de él.- ¡ES LA "RUEDA DE SAMSARA", SI ME DEVORA, NO RENACERÉ COMO UN ESPECTRO DE NUEVO!.- Exclamó y era cierto, aquel "torbellino" lo destruyó por completo y misma suerte corrió el Templo Budista, el cual quedó arrasado, dejando a Asmita y a Hekapoo solos.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Terminó?.- Preguntó la pelirroja, agotada.

\- Sí, fue por su propia voluntad, después de todo.- Respondió el rubio y con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia aquella persona, la cual estaba detrás de ellos.- Ahimsa.

Para Hekapoo, verlo partir le traía tristeza, pero éste no se iba a sin despedirse.

\- Asmita, ¿qué pasará conmigo cuando regrese al "Samsara"? ¿Regresaré al Mundo Infernal solo para morir de nuevo?. Y luego aparecer en este lugar nuevamente, ¿no es así?.- Quiso saber el moreno y el rubio se sentó, meditando.

\- Ahimsa, estoy sirviendo a un Dios que protege la Tierra en el Presente. Yo también tenía mis dudas, este Mundo está lleno de tristezas, ¿acaso vale la pena, verdad? ¿Lo vale acaso la Diosa que lo protege?.- Sostuvo esa pregunta, viéndose escenas de la pequeña Sasha/Athena y su llegada al Santuario, la desconfianza que tuvo Asmita en ella y luego toda la gente que tenía Fe en ella.- Entonces lo comprendí: Este Mundo que protege tan cuidadosamente, es un inmenso Bosque de Austeridad y un Paraíso. Ha estado esperando pacientemente desde la Era del Mito, por el día que regresamos al Mundo infinidad de veces, con nuestros Sentidos refinados por las alegrías y las tristezas y así vivir, amándonos mutuamente. Esa podría ser la razón por la que violamos el "Ciclo del Mundo y de las Almas", así que ésta es tu respuesta.

\- ¡Eh, en otras palabras, debería buscar mi fortuna cada vez que viva, ¿no es así?!.- Preguntó Ahimsa, mientras que se iba haciendo cenizas luminosas.

\- Si, todo depende de ti.- Respondió Asmita a su pregunta.

\- Bien, pues me gustaría renacer como el hijo de mi madre de nuevo y volvernos a encontrar, Asmita.- Fue el deseo que pidió Ahimsa, mientras que se iba convirtiendo un cenizas luminosas.- Y Hekapoo, muchas gracias por haberme protegido, fuiste una gran amiga conmigo, espero que pronto puedas volver a ver a tu amigo que me hablabas.- Le deseó él y la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, Ahimsa, cuídate y suerte.- Le deseó ella y de ahí, todo quedó en calma desde las ruinas del Templo Budista.

\- Rezaré para que sea así.- Prometió Asmita.- ¿Lista para irnos, Hekapoo?.- Preguntó éste a la chica.- " _Es cierto, este destino debe conectarnos con nuestro destino futuro. Nosotros derrotamos a aquel que atormenta innumerables almas, el Señor del Inframundo, ¡Hades!. La Guerra Santa comenzará en cualquier momento".-_ Pensó el rubio, mientras que iban saliendo de allí y volvían al Mundo de los Vivos, estando bajo un Árbol de Frutos y con el Futuro que vendría para ellos.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, fue una gran aventura. Espero que un día podamos volvernos a ver, Asmita.- Deseó Hekapoo de repetir un encuentro como ese.

\- Te lo prometo, nos volveremos a encontrar.- Juró el rubio de La India, haciendo esa promesa entre los dos.

Pronto, Hekapoo, la cual pasó unos días en el Santuario, relatando sobre su Mundo y el deber que tenía en sus manos, se despidió de su amigo rubio, no sin antes compartir un abrazo amistoso antes de volver a Mewni.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en el Inframundo, Kagaho de Bennu se había recuperado de su derrota y caída contra Asmita y Hekapoo, pero esa rabia no parecía irse. Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no fue dominado por la violencia interna.

\- Oh, parece que no han acabado conmigo.- Dijo el peli azul oscuro.

\- _"Tú debes comenzar a seguir el camino que conduce a la verdad con tus ojos".-_ Recordó aquella frase que Asmita y Hekapoo le dieron.

\- Malditos.- Dijo Kagaho y se levantó del suelo, sonriendo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que acabó la lucha? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi cuerpo fue golpeado por Virgo y Hekapoo y se ha logrado regenerar?. Sui...como esperaba...todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir indefinidamente.- Sostuvo y cuando comenzó a caminar, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú también estás buscando a alguien?.- Se dirigió aquel joven de largos cabellos rubios, vestía ropas negras del Siglo XVIII y llevaba a un perrito blanco en sus brazos, sonriente, además de un Medallón tan familiar en su cuello.

\- ¿Sui?. No, no es él.- Quedó Kagaho sorprendido de ver a esa persona tan parecida a su hermanito.

\- ¿Así que estás buscando a un tal "Sui"?. En mi caso, estoy en busca de algunos niños: A los niños desafortunados que amaban los cuadros que pinté, pero el Infierno es tan grande que no puedo localizarlos. Seguro ellos están llorando. No, como todos los Seres Vivientes que inevitablemente, terminan varados, sino en verdad, ¿no crees que sería mejor salvar a todas las personas de manera justa?.- Contó aquel chico rubio, llamando la atención del Espectro, quien quedó asombrado por su proyecto que tenía en mente y esa mirada tan tranquila y serena.

\- _"Tú debes comenzar a seguir un camino que conduce a la verdad".-_ Volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras de Asmita y Hekapoo en su mente.

Una nueva historia iba a desarrollarse muchos años después.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Asmita de Virgo, Hekapoo y Ahimsa**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este único capítulo de dicho Gaiden y ahora se viene el de los Hermanos Gemelos, Sage de Cáncer y Hakurei del Altar, pero me tomaré unos días para hacerlo, tengo otras cosas que atender, pero tranquilos, lo haré.**

 **Próximos invitados: Los personajes de "Ok. Ko: Seamos Héroes".**

 **Mando saludos para RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon, Gotham Doomsday, FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Cuídense, amigos, nos vemos y que tengan un buen Viernes de mi parte y un excelente fin de semana largo por el Carnaval 2019.**

 **¡Buen descanso para todos y hasta el próximo Gaiden!.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26:**

 **Gaiden de Sage de Cáncer, Hakurei del Altar y Ok. Ko**

 **Bueno, aquí estamos con otro Gaiden y ahora que involucra a los personajes de esta serie que empecé a ver hace unos meses, nada mal, es bastante buena y como siempre digo: Los personajes de no son de mi propiedad, ni tampoco los de Saint Seiya, todos pertenecen a sus legítimos dueños.**

 **¡Vamos al Gaiden!.**

* * *

Traición, eso era lo que había pasado en el Santuario, el Patriarca no podía creer que ese Caballero de Escorpio había desertado y ahora se escapaba por los páramos helados de Bluegard, sin embargo, aquella misión, la cual fue encargada al Santo de Oro de Piscis, se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando arribara a aquellas tierras del Norte de Europa.

\- ¡Detente, Zaphiri!.- Le ordenó el Caballero Dorado Lugonis de Piscis, el cual había lanzado una de sus Rosas, la cual fue evadida por el adversario y terminó destruyendo un montículo de nieve.- ¡Vuelve al Santuario o me veré obligado, en caso de que te opongas, a considerarte un traidor!.- Siguió con su ultimátum hacia aquel joven, mientras que la persecución seguía.

Zaphiri era una persona de tez clara, una altura aproximada de 1,88 metros, su edad variaba entre los 20-25 años, cuerpo atlético, pero no muy musculoso, sus cabellos eran oscuros y cortos hasta llegar a la nuca. Éste, al oír las amenazas de Lugonis, se preparó para atacar, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, se enfrentaría a su antiguo Camarada, sin importar las consecuencias.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde, el Gran Patriarca Sage no me concederá el perdón, Lugonis de Piscis, el Hombre de la Sangre Envenenada, ¡te enviaron a ti como un Asesino!.- Se negó a escucharlo y preparó su "Aguja Escarlata", mirando a su oponente, el cual era bastante serio y frío, para después lanzar un ataque contra éste.-

\- _"La Aguja Escarlata, si la recibo todas, mi cuerpo estará expuesto a un dolor que podría empujarme a la locura. En ese caso"_.- Pensó Lugonis, viendo que no tenía otra salida más que pelear.- Dancen, Rosas Negras, ¡protéjanme! ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!.- Invocó su defensa, la cual formó una "Barrera" que lo protegió del peligro, el cual era observado por Zaphiri, quien permaneció serio y manteniendo su posición.

\- Se las arregló para detener mis "Aguja Escarlata", seguramente esas Rosas Negras pueden destruir todo lo que tocan, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, si persistes en seguirme, ¡te atacaré con todas mis fuerzas!.- Le advirtió el peli negro, quien le ordenaba que mantuviera la distancia.

\- ¿Por qué debemos pelear entre Caballeros Dorados cuando la "Guerra Santa" está cerca?.- Le cuestionó Lugonis a Zaphiri, quien quedó sorprendido ante esa interrogante.- Incluso entre nosotros, los Caballeros, tú eres un hombre de confianza, tienes prudencia y fuerza.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?.- Preguntó el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.

\- El Gran Patriarca Sage me aquí para preguntarte sobre tus verdaderas intenciones, ¡él confía en ti y es lo mismo por mí!.- Siguió hablando el pelirrojo con seriedad, esperando convencer a su Camarada de Armas.

\- Jajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.- Comenzó a reírse burlonamente de las palabras de esperanza que Lugonis tenía encima de él.- ¡Es gracioso oírlo de alguien comprometido con tener una vida solitaria!. Lo que no puedo soportar es la tranquilidad del Patriarca Sage, ¡lo pasivo de todo el Santuario!. La próxima "Guerra Santa" está por convertirse en algo cada vez más urgente, ya no tenemos el lujo de dudar de nosotros, de preguntarnos en qué creer o no.- Mostró aquel verdadero objetivo sobre su deserción del Santuario.

\- ¡¿Qué hacer entonces cuando se pierde la Fe en tus Compañeros de Armas?!.- Preguntó Lugonis con furia ante aquella falta de respeto.

\- ¡Athena no ha descendido a la Tierra todavía, ¿no?!. Se dice que la Diosa Athena aparece como un bebe, ¿cuánto tiempo tomará para que crezca y luego pueda darnos nuestras órdenes?. Vamos a tener que esperar 10 años, ¿o tal vez hasta 20?. Aunque ya podemos sentir el despertar de las Estrellas Malignas. Continuaremos creyendo y quedándonos allí esperando y cuando hagamos algo finalmente, será demasiado tarde, ¡¿podemos proteger así a la Tierra?!.- Cuestionó el papel de la Diosa y de ahí lanzó aquella pregunta hacia Lugonis.- Si traicionar es el único camino, no importa, si se trata de defender a la Tierra, así que existe otro Dios, a parte de Athena, que es capaz de oponerse a Hades.- En ese momento, el peli negro, al nombre a aquella Deidad, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lugonis, viendo a su amigo dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

\- Zaphiri, ¿no estarás pensando en...?.- Preguntó pero al hacerlo, fue tarde, ya que el hombre de Escorpio golpeó la pared donde se hallaba aquel Tridente y la mítica imagen del Emperador de los Mares apareció ante él.- Esta es la Puerta al Santuario Submarino, tú no estarás pensando en confiar con ese Dios.- Reconoció Lugonis esa zona.

\- ¡Sí, Poseidon será capaz de oponerse a Hades en lugar de Athena!. Tenemos suerte de que esté dormido bajo el "Sello de Athena", podemos aprovecharnos de su Poder Divino como comodín.- Sostuvo Zaphiri aquella "ayuda" que les podía brindar Poseidon y se veían escenas del Dios de los Mares y el "Sello" donde estaba encerrada el Alma de aquel personaje en la Vasija.- ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por esto!.- Siguió con esa sonrisa malvada y la sangre que salía por su boca.- ¡Yo estoy dispuesto hasta dar mi vida por ello!.

Lugonis no tenía más cartas para ofrecer, debía liquidar a su antiguo amigo, no podía permitir que el Emperador Poseidon despertara de su sueño y más para ser usado como un "Arma" contra Hades; eso iba a poner en peligro la Seguridad de todo el Mundo, así que debió tomar un camino muy drástico con ello: Enfrentarse a Zaphiri, aún si su intención era la de proteger a la Tierra del peligro.

\- ¡COMO UN TRAIDOR AL SANTUARIO, YO YA ESTOY DISPUESTO!.- Exclamó Zaphiri, decidido a todo, mientras que chocaban sus poderes y se veían las imágenes de las Constelaciones de Escorpio y Piscis. Sin embargo, en aquellos momento, un tercer personaje entró escena, viéndose la imagen de aquel León Salvaje que se lanzaba contra Zaphiri, el cual detuvo su ataque.- ¡Esto es...!

\- ¡Un espíritu que lucha que tomó la forma de un León!.- Exclamó Lugonis, terminando aquella frase, asombrado.- Increíble, este Espíritu de Lucha es capaz de interponerse entre nosotros. Podría ser...

\- ¡Kuh!.- Exclamó el peli negro de Escorpio, quien fue lanzado hacia atrás por el potente ataque, mientras que restos de la tundra congelada volaban por todas partes junto con la nieve y el hielo.-

Aquel puño había provenido del Caballero Dorado que estaba en contacto con la Naturaleza, alguien de gran Conocimiento y respeto, el hombre que vino a detener las ambiciones de Zaphiri y que conocía muy bien al enemigo.

\- Ilias.- Nombró Lugonis a aquel hombre, el cual pertenecía a la Casa de Leo.

\- El más poderoso de todos, ¡el Héroe Ilias de Leo! ¡Tú también has venido!.- Exclamó Zaphiri con temor ante la llegada del Santo de Oro, quien se dirigió hacia él con la mirada tras detener la pelea.

\- Siento el olor de la sangre, detengan esta lucha.- Fue el pedido de aquel sujeto.

Ilias de Leo era un hombre muy alto, de cuerpo musculoso y tonificado. Su cabellera era corta y dorada clara, ojos azules y su expresión, casi siempre, era seria y pensativas, muchas veces estoica.

\- La Naturaleza no quiere que se derrame más sangre, Zaphiri.- Fue la orden que le entregó el rubio al peli negro, de forma seria.

\- Jajajajaja, jajajajaja, el Héroe se ha dado cuenta...- Dijo con un tono de burla, pero de golpe, éste cayó al piso, arrodillado.-

\- No, Zaphiri, estas heridas, podría ser, ¿que tú mismo te has dado los 15 Golpes Faltas de tu "Aguja Escarlata"?.- Quiso saber Lugonis, acercándose y quedando sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado su amigo.

\- Esa es mi decisión.- Respondió el peli negro con determinación y estando en sus últimas horas.- Yo sé muy bien que estoy cometiendo un delito como un Caballero: Me revelé a la Diosa Athena y me fui del Santuario para manipular a un Dios ¡y sé incluso que el costo de mi vida no será suficiente para absolver mis crímenes!.- Respondió lleno de orgullo y felicidad de lo que había hecho.

\- Zaphiri, con esa determinación ¡¿por qué no crees en Athena?! ¡¿Por qué no crees en nosotros?!.- Exigió Lugonis respuestas ante aquella situación, cosa que dejó sorprendido al peli negro, para después sonreír, cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza.- El Tiempo finalmente revelará el resultado de todo esto, pero tenía miedo de que al permanecer inactivos, todos tuvieran Fe en solo una cosa y me han dicho que sí había manera de defender a la Tierra: Sí quería proteger a la Tierra en mi camino.- Reveló su respuesta el Caballero Dorado Zaphiri de Escorpio, quien murió de pie y delante de sus ex-Camaradas, Lugonis e Ilias.

\- ¿No lo tocas?.- Preguntó el rubio de Leo con seriedad y mirando hacia el Oeste.- Zaphiri estaba equivocado como Caballero, pero su voluntad de proteger a este Mundo era realmente la de uno y, Lugonis, para ti, un Humano de Sangre Tóxica, este momento puede ser la única oportunidad para estar en contacto con tus compañeros.- Sostuvo Ilias, mientras que esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo de Piscis y de ahí tomó el cuerpo de Zaphiri.

\- ¡Qué estupidez! ¡¿Por qué debemos perder a un Camarada?!. Esto es en vano.- Se lamentó Lugonis, hasta que ese momento de luto fue sacudido por la llegada de un Cosmos enorme, haciendo que la nieve los cubriera.

De pronto, ante ellos, la nieve se arremolinó y allí apareció una persona con su Armadura Dorada y llevando el Casco en sus manos.

\- Pero, ¿qué están haciendo estos gemelos?. Una batalla mortal entre Caballeros no debe repetirse o nos veremos inmersos de nuevo en algo similar a lo que ocurrió en la Anterior Guerra Santa. Soy Krest de Acuario, protegí por más de 500 años este Santuario y no puedo dejar que esto pase.- Advirtió aquel hombre de contextura delgada, baja estatura, sus cabellos eran de color negro y tez pálida.- Yo se lo he jurado a mi viejo amigo.- Dijo aquel joven, mientras que les hablaba sobre aquel antecedente del Pasado.

\- _"¡Él es Krest de Acuario!. Un sobreviviente de la Penúltima Guerra Santa, ¡el más Antiguo de los Caballeros!. También se dice que apoyó en las sombras a sus Eminencias, Hakurei y Sage, durante la Última Guerra Santa, pero esta apariencia joven...Él tuvo que enviar una proyección espiritual"._ \- Pensó Lugonis, mientras que veía aquella escena, su amigo de Leo se arrodilló y se mostró una imagen de un Krest ya envejecido y con barba larga y blanca.

\- Ilias.- Dijo Krest.

\- Gracias por haber respondido a mi repentina llamada. Si Zaphiri hubiese despertado accidentalmente a Poseidon, el Caballero de Piscis y yo no habríamos sido suficiente para esta tarea; pero es lamentable que no pudiésemos salvar a Zaphiri.- Dijo Ilias al joven de Acuario, mientras que se veía un resplandor en su mano izquierda y éste cerraba los ojos.

\- _"Este frío extremo, el cuerpo de Zaphiri: Un "Ataúd de Hielo"".-_ Pensó Lugonis al ver como Krest congelaba a Poseidon y la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio volvía a su Forma Object.

\- Lleven a Zaphiri con ustedes al Santuario y díganle a Sage que corrija sus errores. Fue una experiencia dolorosa para ti, Lugonis.- Ordenó el joven de Acuario y se dirigió hacia el Caballero de Piscis.

\- ¡Espere, Señor Krest!.- Le detuvo el pelirrojo y éste se volteó para verlo, serio.- Perdónenos por esta falta de cortesía, pero le oí decir "que esto no vuelva a repetirse como en la Anterior Guerra Santa". Me gustaría que me explique qué quería decir con eso.- Fue la pregunta que le hizo Lugonis al respecto hacia el muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Krest al respecto.

\- Si algo como esto ha sucedido en el Pasado, podríamos evitar que se repitan.- Respondió Lugonis como sugerencia.

\- No, esto es también para que la muerte de Zaphiri sea en vano, ¡con el fin de encontrar la manera de proteger a la Tierra que tanto amaba!.- Dijo Krest a todos ellos, viéndose al fallecido Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.- Esa fue la pesadilla de una vez, Compañeros que sueñan con un Futuro mejor, han seguido el camino del Mal. No es algo que necesites saber, pero, pero en cualquier caso, Zaphiri había encontrado una manera interesante, hubiera sido agradable que yo me hubiese encargado desde el principio.- Se lamentó el peli negro, quien cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza con una lamentación en su voz.- No estoy seguro de que hubiese sido mejor que vengas.- Dijo y eso dejó asombrado a Lugonis, mientras que se veía el Juramento que había hecho aquel peli negro ante Hakurei del Altar.- Lugonis, Ilias.- Les llamó.

\- ¡Sí!.- Acataron aquel llamado.

\- Podemos decir que esto es parte de las historias ocultas del Santuario. El tipo de historia que necesita ser ignorada en la Historia Oficial.- Comenzó Krest con aquel suceso del Pasado, mientras que los dos Caballeros Dorados lo escuchaban atentamente con el relato.

* * *

 **Santuario, hace 240 años atrás:** Saltando por las columnas de aquel lugar, allí se movilizaba un joven peli blanco y que portaba la Armadura de Altar. El lugar estaba bajo vigilancia de las tropas del Santuario, ya que se habían producido escaramuzas contra el Ejército de Hades, pero algo turbulento se estaba acercando hacia ellos, se hablaba de un traidor al Santuario con vínculos con el enemigo. Aquel joven albino pedía de que solo fueran rumores, pero estaba por averiguarlo y algo más se estaba acercando a aquel sitio.

Pronto, el peli blanco aterrizó en el piso y prosiguió a toda prisa por los bosques del Santuario y quedar en unas ruinas, allí pudo sentir el olor de los Muertos y una figura encapuchada se hallaba de pie frente a él.

\- Ya veo, ¿así que tú eres el traidor que tiene vínculos con Hades? ¡Muéstrate para empezar!.- Le ordenó aquel joven Caballero de Altar, lanzándose al ataque con sus puños.

\- Sí, la gente inesperada deja el camino correcto: Eso es lo es la Guerra Santa.- Dijo aquel gemelo suyo y que portaba la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer, revelándose ante su hermano, quien quedó helado ante aquella confirmación.

\- ¿Sage?.- Se preguntó con asombro, pero hubo algo más: En los Cielos comenzó a verse una grita y allí cayeron un par de personas, las cuales quedaron confundidas y mareadas por el impacto contra el suelo.

Allí, en medio de las ruinas, allí se hallaban varias personas inconscientes, el primero era un niño de tez morena, ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta blanca de corte bajo con una chaqueta azul sin mangas, pantalones azul marino, pulseras rojas, calentadores de pierna rosados y andaba descalzo. Además de llevar una vincha o antifaz rojo. La segunda se trataba de una mujer con una constitución curva pero atlética, piel bronceada, ojos expresivos, nariz corta, tenía un espacio prominente en sus dientes, su cabello era rubio, corto y ondulado, sostenido por una diadema roja, vestía un atuendo dojo, el cual consistía en un body sin mangas color violeta con azul y dos bolsillos en la parte delantera, botines blancos y guantes rojos. El tercero se trataba de un hombre macizo y musculoso con piel bronceada, pelo corto castaño claro con un pequeño mechón levantado y bigote. No usaba camisa, pero sí una corbata rosa, pantalones grises, zapatos negros y lucía gafas de Sol y la última de todas era una joven de baja estatura, piel verde pálida, cabellos cortos y de color café. Usaba gafas azules con lentes cían claros, vestía un traje amarillo y botas azules. Además tener una extraña mochila de color verde azulado.

Aquellos hermanos gemelos, cuyo Pasado se pudo ver en imágenes: Desde que eran niños, siempre estuvieron juntos, en especial cuando fueron informados por el Maestro de Jamir sobre su viaje al Santuario, los estudios que habían hecho allí en Teología, Artes, Ciencias, Conocimientos muy importantes y que ahora estaban listos para convertirse en Santos de Athena, los Guerreros que lucharían por su Diosa y por la Tierra, pero que a su vez, vivirían muchas experiencias, buenas y malas, sin importarles eso, ellos estarían juntos, pero ahora, delante de ellos dos y bajo la fría mirada que aquel Sage tenía clavada sobre su hermano gemelo, era algo que inquietaba bastante y además, éste se acercó hacia aquellos personajes caídos.

\- Sage, no puedo creerlo, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?.- Ordenó su hermano de Altar las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero éste no respondió.- ¡Sage!.- Le volvió a pedir que respondiera, pero no hubo nada, solamente el rugido del volcán.- Muchas almas han sido llamadas desde el Pozo de la Muerte en la Colina del Yomotsu, si esto continúa así, debemos estar atentos a lo que pueda pasar y sobre esos forasteros, ¿sabes algo de cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí?.

\- No lo sé con respecto a estas personas, pero contigo, Hermano, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?.- Interrogó Sage a Hakurei, mientras que tomaba al niño de cabellos castaños inconsciente.- Tenemos que llevarlos al Santuario.

\- Vine a comprobar si eran ciertos los rumores que circulan por el Santuario: Se dice que hay gente que se está pasando al bando del Ejército de Hades. Y supuse, siguiendo el Olor a Muerte, ¡que encontraría a un sospechoso muy pronto!.- Respondió Hakurei, sin dejar de sospechar de Sage, ¿cómo podía estar pasando eso ahora entre ellos dos?.

\- Yo me comporto sospechosamente, eso no es posible.- Se defendió Sage bajo una extraña tranquilidad, mientras que lo rodeaban las almas de los Muertos.

\- Solo digo que un Caballero de Oro como tú, no puede evitar crear malentendidos, ¡cierra inmediatamente el Paso a la Colina del Yomotsu!.- Le ordenó Hakurei con seriedad en su voz.- ¿Estás en una misión?.- Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Sage se había retirado del lugar junto a los que estaban inconscientes, dejando solo a su gemelo, hasta que éste volvió solo.- ¿Sage?.

\- ¿Te atreves a darme órdenes a mí, un Caballero de Oro, cuando eres solo uno de Plata?. Incluso, aunque seas mi hermano, debes considerar nuestras respectivas posiciones, pero si te atreves a oponerte en la Sagrada Misión de un Caballero Dorado, entonces.- Advirtió y de ahí lanzó un feroz ataque contra su hermano, quien cayó al piso.

\- ¡Agh, es el "Seki Shiki Kisoen"!.- Reconoció la ofensiva de su gemelo.- ¡Estas almas me están quemando!.

\- Desaparece, Hermano, no, Hakurei del Altar, en nombre de la Edad de Oro.- Sentenció y lanzó su ataque final, pero en ese momento, el golpe que había lanzado empezaba a distorsionarse y eso llamó su atención.- ¿Eh? ¿Las Llamas cambian de forma?. ¡Pero qué...! ¡El "Seki Shiki" estaba abierto, el fuego y las almas vuelven de nuevo al Mundo de los Muertos, esto es...!.- Quedó asombrado de tener la Colina del Yomotsu delante suyo y de ahí sintió que alguien aparecía delante suyo.

\- Auch, oye, amigo, ten más cuidado con eso.- Escuchó la voz de un Esqueleto con vida, se podía apreciar una Piedra Preciosa púrpura incrustada en su pecho, en sus ojos podían verse unas pupilas púrpuras, llevaba una capa roja, hombreras grises, guantes y botas marrones.- Tu hermano y yo logramos desviar tu ataque, la próxima sé cuidadoso, casi lastimas a mis amigos.- Le cuestionó aquel personaje, mientras que aparecía el gemelo de Altar sobre unas formaciones rocosas.

\- ¡Hermano, has abierto el "Seki Shiki" junto antes de que te tocara el fuego, ¿y te ocultaste?!.- Quiso saber el Santo de Oro de Cáncer.

\- Sage.- Respondió éste con una sonrisa.- ¿Lo has visto?. Incluso si soy un Caballero de Plata, ambos competimos por ganar la Armadura de Cáncer. ¡MI COSMOS ES IGUAL AL DE UN DORADO Y YO, SIN DUDA, TENGO LA VENTAJA DE UN DUELO DE FUERZA!.- Exclamó con el puño cerrado.- Tú siempre hablaste de una Época de Oro, Sage, ¿qué entendías por eso? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar esa idea?.- Cuestionó a su hermano, el cual estaba sorprendido y de ahí, éste se quedó paralizado por el ataque lanzó el Esqueleto.

\- Listo, amigo, todo tuyo.- Respondió éste.

\- Muy bien, luego nos presentaremos, ahora: ¡"SEKI SHIKI MEKAI HA"! ¡LE PREGUNTARÉ DIRECTAMENTE A TU ALMA, SAGE!.- Exclamó Hakurei y lanzó su ofensiva para interrogar a su hermano.

En aquellos momentos, Hakurei observó a su hermano gemelo detenido y con su ataque había logrado obtener la respuesta que buscaba: De su alma salían cientos de "Mariposas del Inframundo", las cuales tenían bajo su control al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas?.- Preguntó el personaje de huesos.-

\- Son "Hadas del Inframundo", tal y como lo pensé: Ellas están tratando de llevar su cuerpo a la otra vida. Sage, ¿realmente tú?.- Preguntó Hakurei a su hermano gemelo.

\- Hermano, ¿alguna vez has pensado en la Paz Verdadera?. Se dice que antes, durante los Tiempos Mitológicos, los Dioses y los Humanos vivían en perfecta armonía e igualdad: Era una Edad de Oro. Pero las diferencias de riquezas, con el tiempo, surgieron entre los Hombres y trajo discordia, miembros de una misma familia se mataban entre ellos e incluso estaba la participación en la guerra, por último, los Dioses han abandonado a la Raza Humana y se han ido a los Cielos. Los Seres Humanos Bélicos se han hundido en la corrupción.- Le contó todo, a través de las imágenes.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas, Sage?!.- Quiso saber Hakurei con preocupación.

\- Con el fin de que los Dioses y los Seres Humanos puedan vivir una vez más en armonía, es necesario ser gobernados, a través de un gigantesco poder: Solo los 12 Caballeros Dorados que tienen grandes capacidades en sus cuerpos y corazón, son capaces de eso: ¡Solo el Emperador Hades es capaz de hacer que esto se convierta en realidad!.- Explicó finalmente toda la verdad oculta.

\- Nosotros, no, ¡¿otros Caballeros Dorados han traicionado al Santuario?!.- Preguntó Hakurei con terror en su voz.

\- Yo preferiría decir "ruptura", los 12 Caballeros Dorados utilizarán sus diversas habilidades para dominar el Mundo: Voy a utilizar los poderes de Cáncer para hacer dócil a lo vivo como a lo muerto.- Avisó Sage, listo para cumplir con su misión.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas, recuperaré tu mente, Sage! ¡Vamos!.- Juró su hermano gemelo.

\- Ya lo pediste.- Se le unió el Esqueleto Mágico Real, pero cuando iban a atacar, Sage alzó su dedo de la mano izquierda.- ¿Y eso que significa?.- Preguntó y vio el rostro paralizado de Hakurei.-

\- No des ni un paso más.- Le pidió el Caballero de Altar.

\- ¡LOS VOY A ENVIAR AL INFIERNO!.- Bramó Sage y atacó a ambos personajes, pero con el Esqueleto, éste no le pasaba nada, así que pudo reaccionar a tiempo y proteger a Hakurei.- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ese sujeto ha hecho que las Llamas del Kisoen abracen a mi hermano!.

\- Para que lo sepas, mis poderes están basados en la Magia, así que no voy a permitir que lo lastimes, luego de esto, voy a ordenarte saber qué hiciste con mis amigos: Ko, Dendy, Carol, Eugene Gar y Brandon, así que más te vale que hables sino quieres comerte un sándwich de puños.- Le advirtió el Esqueleto Mágico Real con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¿Tus amigos?. Je, ellos están en el Santuario, por ahora se encuentran bien, pero no podrás ir a verlos y...- Iba a decir Sage y de ahí reapareció Hakurei, protegido por las Llamas.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado, Sage? ¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS!.- Exclamó el gemelo de Altar y se lanzó contra su hermano.

\- ¡¿Vas a llevarme contigo?!.- Preguntó Sage.

\- Así es, fuiste tú quien lo dijo: ¡Siempre seremos Compañeros de Viaje!.- Le respondió su hermano.

\- ¡Hakurei! ¡"SEKI SHIKI KONSOU HA"!.- Se defendió el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer del ataque de su gemelo, provocando la destrucción de aquellas ruinas, mientras que las columnas caían y todo el lugar estallaba por los aires, llamando la atención de los Soldados y Cadetes en el Santuario, viendo aquel resplandor.

* * *

\- Agh, mi cabeza, ¡ahhh, ya lo recuerdo, aquel Portal con el que viajamos Enid y Rad junto a los demás en el Tiempo con Acción Roja! ¡Ya lo recordé, quedamos atrapados aquí, en el Siglo XVI!.- Se despertó aquel niño de vincha roja, mientras que iba viendo a sus amigos, los cuales yacían inconscientes aún.- ¡Mami, Señor Gar, Dendy!.- Intentaba con despertarlos, pero era inútil.- Oh no, ¿en dónde están Esqueleto Mágico Real y Brandon?.- Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- ¿KO?.- Escuchó la voz de su amiga castaña.

\- ¡Dendy, qué alegría de que estés bien!.- Se alegró el joven y la abrazó.

\- Lo mismo digo, recién recuperé el Conocimiento y no te preocupes, tu mama como el Señor Gar están bien, no les pasó nada, con Brandon, bueno, allí está.- Señaló hacia una columna donde se encontraba aquel Oso Antro-morfo dormido.- Se ve que era su hora de dormir.- Indagó la pequeña genio.- Ahora nos quedará saber dónde está...oh, eso no me lo esperaba.- Señaló hacia el ataque que estaba produciendo la destrucción de aquel Templo en ruinas y los árboles de los alrededores, en el lugar donde peleaban Hakurei y Esqueleto contra Sage.

\- En cuanto se recuperen mi mama, el Señor Gar y Brandon, iremos a ayudarlos.- Prometió Ko.

\- Yo me quedaré a protegerlos, no te preocupes, tú ve y ayuda a Esqueleto.- Le aconsejó Dendy.

\- Pero...¿y si te pasa algo?.- Preguntó con temor hacia ella.

\- Tranquilo, siempre vengo preparada.- Respondió la pequeña Kappa y apareció protegida con un diseño virtual de KO, como aquella vez.

* * *

KO salió disparado hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ataque, pero una misteriosa calma se sintió por todo el lugar destruido, las "Hadas del Inframundo" estaban desapareciendo y eso llamaba la atención de alguien que estaba caminando en aquel mismo momento en el que la batalla terminó.

\- Los Usuarios del "Seki Shiki" dan miedo, las Hadas y las almas han explotado como si fueran pólvora.- Dijo un misterioso Caballero Dorado de Aries, el cual tenía aquella marca de control del enemigo en su cuerpo.- Qué idiotas, la decisión de auto-destruirse, a pesar de que se llevaban bien, pero esto no me impide trabajar. Perder a Sage es lamentable, pero ayudó a deshacerse de ese molesto Caballero de Plata que tenía una resistencia al nivel de uno de Oro y además, él era el Caballero del Altar, el que tiene derecho a sustituir al Patriarca. No, es mejor no tomarlo a la ligera. Hadas, búsquenlos y acaben con ellos.- Dijo y encargó esa orden a las Hadas, las cuales se dirigieron para cumplir con su objetivo.

Pronto, aquel sujeto se retiró del lugar, siendo observado por KO, quien estaba tras los árboles.

\- _"Ese tipo les estaba hablando a aquellas "Mariposas", ¿qué estará tramando? ¿Será un aliado de Lord Boxman?".-_ Se preguntó el niño, pero en ese momento, éste sintió que alguien ponía su mano en los hombros, llamando su atención.

\- _Shhhh, soy yo, KO.-_ Dijo su amigo de huesos.

\- _¡Esqueleto Mágico Real!.-_ Lo reconoció y en voz baja, el chico lo abrazó.- _¿En dónde estabas?._

 _-_ Ayudando a aquel chico para recuperar a su hermano gemelo, se fueron para el Santuario, ven y no te fíes de ese sujeto.- Pidió el Esqueleto y los dos volvieron para aquel lugar, algo malo estaba pasando.

En aquel momento, cuando se retiraron KO y Esqueleto de allí, el misterioso Caballero Dorado de Aries giró su mirada hacia el Norte.

\- No escaparán de Gateguard de Aries, Hakurei y Compañía.- Advirtió con frialdad y rodeado de aquellas "Mariposas".

Gateguard era un hombre de tez clara, de complexión media que aparentaba tener, quizás, unos 20 años aproximadamente, tenía cuerpo atlético, pero no era muy musculoso, además de poseer el cabello lacio y de color rojo claro, que mantenía corto hasta la nuca.

* * *

Aquella corrupción comenzaba a expandirse por todo el Santuario, ya en aquel sitio, Carol y el Señor Gar habían recuperado la memoria tras aquel golpe que habían recibido todos ellos al caer en ese tiempo pasado y ahora estaban bajo el cuidado de Dendy y Krest de Acuario, el cual había traído a Hakurei y a Sage al lugar, diciéndole al Santo de Altar que debía más prudente, mientras que su hermano gemelo estaba congelado en aquel "Ataúd de Hielo".

\- Esas personas que has rescatado, son una clave importante para detener este lavado de cerebro a los 12 Caballeros Dorados, esa fue la causa de la inestabilidad en el Santuario: El Ejército de Hades, ha empleado una de sus estrategias más aterradoras.- Dijo Krest con seriedad, viéndose una escena del Reloj de Fuego con las 12 Casas Zodiacales.

\- Sage fue el primero en descubrir este desorden que imperaba en las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, por eso se aseguró de ser carnada y dejarse lavar el cerebro, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar.- Añadió Hakurei, mientras que su hermano yacía inconsciente en el piso.- Y ustedes, ¿nos serían de ayuda para recuperar el control del Santuario?.- Preguntó hacia Carol y el Señor Gar.

\- Por supuesto, ustedes nos socorrieron cuando estábamos inconscientes y ahora les ayudaremos a enfrentar a los malos.- Respondió Carol, siempre lista.

\- Cuenten conmigo también, ha llegado la hora de patearles el trasero a esos tipos.- Se unió Eugene Gar, el cual tenía ese amor hacia la madre de KO.

\- ¡Sí, cuenten con nosotros!.- Exclamó Brandon, el cual tomó a su amigo, Esqueleto Mágico Real, el cual lo miraba con seriedad por actuar de esa manera.

\- ¡Yo también me sumo, mi sueño es ser un héroe , así que me uno!.- Añadió Ok.

\- Y conmigo también cuenten, me van a necesitar para esto.- Dijo Dendy, la cual fue recibida junto a los demás en el grupo.

Justo en ese momento, Sage recuperó la consciencia.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Dónde estoy?. ¡Hermano, esas heridas, ¿acaso yo...?!.- Preguntaba el gemelo de Cáncer, pero el otro se río al respecto.

\- Estoy listo para cuando quieras matarme, aunque luchaste en serio.- Le felicitó Hakurei a su hermano y de ahí fueron al tema central.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de los traidores?.- Preguntó Carol al respecto.

\- Justo iba a decir eso: Sage, ¿lograste saber quién está moviendo los hilos?.- Lanzó Hakurei su pregunta.

\- Por desgracia, no lo sé, antes de poner en marcha esa estrategia, me he protegido usando el "Seki Shiki" y la Armadura, de lo contrario, probablemente, me hubiesen lavado el cerebro por completo.- Contó Sage sobre aquel infortunio que tuvo al ser poseído por las "Hadas del Inframundo".

\- Entonces, no sería raro que todos los Caballeros Dorados estén poseídos por el enemigo, usted es el Santo de Oro de Cáncer, eso nos libera de un problema enorme, sin embargo, sus otros Camaradas deben estar esperando para hacernos trizas.- Teorizó Dendy y mostró aquel plano de la situación por la que tendrían que atravesar.

\- Ella tiene razón.- Le respaldó Hakurei a Dendy, dándole la razón.- No perdiste la cordura.

\- ¡El Patriarca y Athena no deben ser alcanzados, tenemos que detener esto!.- Fue el pedido de Krest, pero en aquellos momentos, Sage y Hakurei, junto al Caballero de Acuario, sintieron una horrible presencia.

\- Oigan, ¿qué fue eso?. No parecía nada normal.- Preguntó el Señor Gar con seriedad.

\- Fue un choque de Cosmos en el Templo del Patriarca.- Informó Sage a los presentes.

\- Mi amigo.- Dijo Krest con un tono serio en su voz.

\- ¿Lo conoce?.- Preguntó KO al Santo de Oro de Acuario.

\- Sí, el Patriarca es el Representante de Athena. Esto no anda bien, tenemos que ir.- Pidió Krest a los presentes, quienes asintieron.

\- Oh no.- Temió KO y pudo sentir esa fuerza siniestra en el Trono de Athena.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mancuernita?.- Se acercó Carol hacia su hijo, el cual estaba pálido al haber sentido ese poder.

\- Ko, ¿no digas que...?.- Fue la pregunta que le hizo Krest y éste lo sintió.- No...¡¿El Patriarca ha sido asesinado?!.- Se preguntó horrorizado.

\- Esto se ha salido de control, Acción Roja dijo que el Portal volverá a funcionar, pero no nos iremos de aquí hasta detener al villano que hizo esto. ¡Vamos!.- Pidió Ko, mientras que se veía, en la Cámara de Athena, al Patriarca asesinado, sentado en el Trono y con su pecho atravesado por el puño de Gateguard de Aries, el responsable de aquel magnicidio.

* * *

Les llevó su tiempo llegar hasta allí, en donde fueron "recibidos" por las "Hadas del Inframundo", en donde estaba todo inundado de aquellos seres, los cuales eran de pesadilla y más al tratarse de la muerte del Patriarca. Ni Sage, Hakurei y los demás no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ser testigos, esto no podía ser cierto, aquel personaje de sumo poder, al igual que Athena, había muerto a manos de un Caballero Dorado traidor, ¿cómo podía ser cierto todo esto?.

\- ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, cometería algo como esto?.- Preguntó Carol, ellos no conocían a esos héroes, pero lo que acababan de sentir, era como si hubieran sido atravesados por una lluvia de flechas.

* * *

Dentro de aquel lugar, allí yacía el Patriarca Itia, un hombre de buen corazón, alguien que se preocupaba por los inocentes, que había ordenado construir hogares en una aldea que había sido arrasada por las fuerzas del Ejército de Hades, había recibido a los gemelos Sage y Hakurei cuando llegaron al Santuario, de niños e incluso habían sido puestos a prueba por aquel hombre y ahora, su corazón había dejado de latir, asesinado a manos de uno de sus leales Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

\- Escuchen, no podemos permitir que esta corrupción siga dañando al Santuario.- Les dijo Hakurei a los presentes.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?.- Preguntó Ko, listo.

\- Iremos y reuniremos a los Caballeros Dorados que no hayan caído bajo el lavado de cerebro, ¡los devolveremos a la normalidad!. Pero primero, nos aseguraremos de que la Diosa Athena esté a salvo.- Fue el plan que desarrolló Hakurei.

\- Yo me haré cargo de eso.- Dijo Krest de Acuario.- Ella fue a Bluegard para una entrevista, al parecer, lleva dos Guardias, pero no podemos ser optimistas dada la ubicación.

\- Debemos ser capaces de deshacer ese control mental.- Añadió Sage al respecto.

\- Eres inteligente, sabes que Hakurei es impulsivo.- Le recordó Krest sobre ese detalle.

\- Entiendo, me aseguraré de proteger a mi hermano mayor.- Juró Hakurei y de ahí, Krest partió hacia Bluegard para asegurarse de que Athena estuviera en buenas manos y dejando aquel pedido, de que no murieran en combate.

\- ¡Muy bien, amigos, andando!.- Ordenó Hakurei y de ahí, todos ellos pusieron rumbo hacia las Casas Zodiacales, había que reunir a las tropas suficientes para enfrentar aquella conspiración y devolver el orden y la paz al Santuario.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo, termina este Gaiden y viene el de Sagitario. Atentos.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Gotham Doomsday, RCurrent y LeoneEpsilon. Cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.].**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27:** Se fueron moviendo como el viento por las praderas y los llanos, tenían que rescatar y salvar a la mayor cantidad de leales al Santuario para así detener la conspiración a la que estaban siendo sometidos inconscientemente. Aún no podían salir del asombro de que el Patriarca Itia haya muerto a manos de uno de sus Santos de Oro. Era incomprensible, incluso para aquellos Héroes que habían venido de otro Tiempo, más allá en el Futuro y que ahora les estaban dando una mano para recuperar las posiciones perdidas.

\- ¡Hakurei, ¿qué crees que nos topemos en el camino?!.- Preguntó KO al peli blanco.

\- Eso lo veremos pronto, por ahora, tenemos que seguir avanzando, mantén los ojos bien abiertos, KO.- Le encargó el hermano gemelo de Sage aquella misión y el niño asintió.

\- ¡No se preocupe, no dejaré que nadie lastime a mis amigos, lo juro, los protegeré!.- Dio su juramento de defensa y eso le hizo sentir una gran confianza y Fe a Hakurei, viendo que con gente como KO y sus compañeros, las nuevas generaciones de Caballeros seguirían esos dignos ejemplos en la lucha por la Justicia, el Amor y la amistad en la Tierra.

\- Oh no, ¡miren!.- Señaló Brandon.- ¡Fuego!.- Exclamó el Oso amigo de Esqueleto Mágico Real.

\- No puede ser.- Quedó Sage sorprendido de ver aquellas devastadoras llamas que se alzaban por todo el camino de abajo del Santuario.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió?.- Se preguntó Hakurei.- Escuchen, vamos a dividirnos y mirar para ver si la gente está a salvo, Sage, amigos.- Impartió esa orden y de ahí, saltaron hacia los incendios, los cuales eran voraces y no se detenían.

Era peligroso, el buscar supervivientes en medio del feroz incendio desatado ponía a todos en riesgo. Carol y Gar arrojaban los escombros y buscaban entre las ruinas, pero no había nadie allí, lo mismo hacían Esqueleto y Brandon, al igual que KO y Dendy, la cual había diseñado unos "trajes ignífugos" para protegerse de las llamas, sin embargo, la búsqueda resultó en vano.

\- ¡Debemos volver con Hakurei!.- Pidió Sage, pero en aquellos momentos, una misteriosa "ráfaga" se dirigió hacia él, provocando que éste saltara y viera como parte del lugar explotaba por los aires, volando escombros por doquier.

\- ¡Hey, ¿quién hizo eso?!.- Preguntó Brandon, el cual estaba asustado por semejante ataque.

Hakurei se quedó mirando hacia las llamas, tenía al responsable de aquel incendio frente a sus ojos, emergiendo como tal Demonio de las profundidades del Infierno, caminando con orgulloso y superioridad, sin saber del peligro que estaba pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

\- Jajajaja, lástima que has dejado a tus compañeros, o al menos es eso lo que quiero decir, pero en realidad, en realidad, está bien así, yo quería, al menos, matar esta vez sin restricciones.- Sostuvo aquella persona, la cual venía con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, viéndose consigo la imagen de aquel Toro Salvaje.- ¡INCLUSO SI DEBO MATAR EN UNA "GUERRA DE LOS 1000 DÍAS"!.- Exclamó la persona responsable de aquella masacre y del incendio provocando en el Sur del Santuario.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Carol hacia la oponente.

\- ¡Soy Francisca de Tauro!.- Se presentó ante todos ellos.

\- ¡Francisca, ¿tú también has caído en las garras del enemigo?!.- Preguntó Sage con seriedad en su voz.

Francisca de Tauro era un hombre de tez clara, complexión media, pero más alto que sus compañeros, aparentando tener una edad de 18 a 20 años, poseía un cuerpo atlético, pero no parecía ser muy musculoso, su cabello era de color amarillo, lo mismo sus iris de sus ojos y que mantenía corto hasta la nuca y carecía de pupilas.

\- ¡Esto era una trampa!.- Exclamó Hakurei.- ¡KO, Gar, Carol, Dendy, protéjanse!.- Les ordenó el peli blanco a los presentes.

Desde la Recova en donde se hallaba parado el Santo de Oro de Tauro, se podía contemplar una gran destrucción causada por los incendios, sumado de que las llamas aumentaban cada vez más, además de que sobre aquella estructura, se hallaban tres supervivientes que estaban protegiéndose de aquella marea de fuego.

\- Hemos llegado tarde.- Dijo Carol con un tono triste, al ver que aquellos jóvenes Guerreros yacían muertos.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves con hacerle algo así a esas personas?!.- Exigió la madre de KO respuestas ante el enemigo.

\- Jajajaja, ¿en serio crees que están muertos?.- Contra-atacó Francisca las preguntas de Carol, mientras que veía que aquellos "muertos" estaban tendiendo una emboscada contra Hakurei y los demás.

\- Lo siento, Hakurei y Compañía, no tenemos nada contra ustedes. A pesar de que tú eres del mismo rango que nosotros, los Caballeros de Plata sabemos del límite de nuestro estado, pero tú niegas eso. Tú eres un obstáculo para la armonía, ¡un obstáculo al Mundo gobernado por los Caballeros de Oro! ¡DESAPARECE, HAKUREI!.- Intervino uno de los Caballeros de Plata y éste, junto a sus dos compañeros, se lanzaron contra ellos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, quédense atrás mío! ¡Qué terrible es la "Guerra Santa"! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Lanzó el Caballero de Altar su ofensiva contra los oponentes, los cuales cayeron contra el piso, destruyendo parte del mismo y se podían ver a las "Hadas del Inframundo" que salían de sus cuerpos.- Las "Hadas" aún no se habían introducido en sus almas. Probablemente acababan de lavarles el cerebro ¡y utilizaste el fuego para atraerles!. Muéstrate, alguien que utiliza este tipo de estrategias no debería ser muy difícil.- Le ordenó el peli blanco al rival de que saliera para enfrentarlo.

\- Ufff, eres mejor que un miserable Caballero de Plata ya que superaste a otros de tu mismo rango, pero ni tú ni tus amigos están a mi alcance.- Escuchó una voz tan familiar.

\- Oigan, recuerdo esa voz.- Recordó KO el haberla oído en los bosques.

\- Sí, yo también, es él.- Añadió Esqueleto Mágico Real y tras tomarlos por sorpresa, vieron la imagen del Carnero Sagrado aparecer junto al Santo de Oro que representaba a la Primera Casa Zodiacal.

\- Esa voz...no es cierto...¿cómo...?. Fuiste tú quien era el más leal de todos al Patriarca, sin embargo, ¿tú...?.- Quedó Hakurei sorprendido de ver al traidor frente a sus ojos.

\- Mis Sentimientos no han cambiado, Hakurei, ¡porque fui yo quien lo perforó con esta mano!.- Entró en escena aquel personaje responsable del magnicidio.

\- ¡Gateguard, idiota! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien lo mató?!.- Estalló Hakurei de la furia.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Ese hombre confiaba en ti, eres el peor villano de todos!.- Alegó KO, apuntando hacia el el pelirrojo.

\- Tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida en la batalla por el ideal del Patriarca Itía.- Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos, de espaldas con Gateguard.

\- Pero no pudo alcanzar su ideal, ya que estaba decrépito: Era mejor ¡que esa persona desapareciera. Es absurdo que tú lo suplantes!. Ya que seré yo quien ¡HAGA REALIDAD EL IDEAL DE ESA PERSONA!.- Finalizó el pelirrojo de Aries, viéndose, otra vez, la imagen del Carnero Sagrado y la marca de las "Hadas del Inframundo" por todo su cuerpo, dando a entender que estaba por comenzar un feroz enfrentamiento.

\- Imposible, usted debía ser el más fiel a Itía entre todos ¿y fuiste tú quién lo mató? ¡No puedo creer eso!.- Se negó Hakurei, mientras que restos del suelo volaban por todas partes.

\- Precisamente, fui yo mismo.- Respondió Gateguard con seriedad en su voz.- ¡"SOAR FORCE"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra todos ellos, mientras que aquel Carnero se dirigía a toda velocidad y los embestía con fuerza, provocando que el piso se agrietara.- Este Carnero con brillo de oro es la energía primaria más pura, esta es el alma de la Constelación de Aries que reside en mi cuerpo: Aries, que marca la entrada de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, es el Símbolo del Renacimiento después de regresar del Mundo de los Muertos. Se trata de una masa de energía pura que penetra violentamente la Oscuridad del Cielo, mi cuerpo actúa como una "Puerta de Entrada" para invocar esta energía. Así que, Hakurei, Usuario del "SekiShiki", siéntate abrumado por este torbellino de energía liberado.- Le explicó todo con lujo de detalle, hablando con orgullo y frialdad, cerrando sus ojos y de ahí volví al ataque.

\- ¡Kuh, Gateguard!.- Exclamó Hakurei, mientras que alguien se interponía para detener el ataque.

* * *

Por su parte, Sage se encontraba junto a Brandon y Esqueleto Mágico Real, rodeados por Francisca de Tauro, el cual les impedía el paso. Luego de ello, sintió la explosión que venía de la posición de su hermano gemelo, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía perder a su hermano.

\- Pareces ser un buen pensador, pero yo los detesto.- Dijo Francisca con orgullo y haciéndose tronar los nudillos, avanzando hacia ellos.

\- Ahhh, esto se va a poner feo.- Temió Brandon con miedo en su voz.

\- No lo tengas, amigo, vamos a derrotarlo.- Le prometió Esqueleto, el cual temblaba, pero aún quería luchar.

\- _"No, no lo puedo matar, tengo que traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad y liberarlo de las "Hadas del Inframundo" que se alojan en su alma. Y lo peor, es que Brandon y Esqueleto, al igual que yo, estamos frente a él".-_ Pensó Sage con seriedad, viendo qué plan poder ejecutar contra el Santo de Oro de Tauro Corrupto.

En aquel momento, el rival lanzó un feroz golpe contra el piso, haciendo que éste se quebrara.

\- ¡No te voy a dar tiempo para pensar en eso!. Je y en cuanto a tus amigos, serán un digno trofeo para mí.- Dijo con esa voz que daba miedo.-

\- ¿Sí?. Demuéstralo.- Le desafió Brandon.

\- Ustedes lo han pedido: ¡"BULRRING SPIKE"!.- Les concedió Francisca y lanzó su poderosa ofensiva contra ellos, Esqueleto y Brandon lograron esquivarlo, pero no fue el mismo resultado para el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer.

Sage había sido lanzado contra las columnas y paredes de aquella zona, las cuales colapsaron por completo, regando todo con sus escombros, viendo que aquella fuerza no era en vano, provenía del Caballero Dorado más fuerte de las 12 Casas Zodiacales.

\- ¡Sage!.- Gritaron los dos amigos.

\- ¡Ugh!. Solo recuerda quién eres.- Le intentó hacer entrar en razón, pero bajo aquella sonrisa malvada, era imposible hacerlo.

\- ¡Jajajaa, no esperaba menos!. Así que no fuiste elevado por el aire. Eres mejor en teoría, en ese caso, ¡VAMOS A COMPARAR NUESTRAS FUERZAS!.- Le puso Francisca a prueba, golpeando lo poco que quedaba de la pared, provocando que cediera y de ahí, se sacaba su Casco Dorado de Tauro, para después lanzar otro poderoso golpe contra Sage, haciendo que este gritara y el rival se regocijara con sus gritos de dolor.

\- ¡BASTA, DÉJALO!.- Le ordenó Esqueleto, desafiando al oponente.

\- Se ve que la basura tarda en morir, bueno, entonces, ¡CUMPLIRÉ SUS DESEOS!.- Juró Francisca, el cual lanzó un golpe contra el piso, agrietando el mismo y provocando que la fisura fuera hasta ellos.

\- ¡Ahora!.- Exclamó Brandon y de ahí, Sage respondió a aquella táctica, la cual fue en arrojar su ataque contra él.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Respondió y lanzó su contra-ofensiva, destruyendo lo último de aquellas edificaciones.

\- ¡Jajaja!. Parece arena que me has lanzado para cegarme.- Advirtió con burla y ahí se preparó para atacar con aquel Toro Salvaje.- ¡Este lugar se ha convertido en mi toreo!. Sage, ¡eres un torero que está destinado a morir!.- Exclamó Francisca, lanzando a su rival por los aires.- ¡Y AHORA, EL GOLPE DE GRACIA!.- Pero cuando se preparó para atacar, Esqueleto junto a Brandon lo inmovilizaron.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Los voy a aplastar, malditos!.- Juró el rival.

\- Agh, ya cállate y mira hacia arriba.- Le "sugirió" Brandon y con su amigo Esqueleto le señalaron a Sage, quien estaba flotando en el aire.

\- ¿El cuerpo de Sage...?.- Se preguntó y de ahí cambió el escenario a uno parecido al propio Infierno, rodeado de gritos y almas que suplicaban piedad.- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!.- Francisca había entrado en pánico en aquellos momentos y de ahí reapareció el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, listo para terminar con aquel lavado de cerebro.- Estoy rodeado de varias capas de energía de las "Ondas Infernales"...incluso, después del lavado de cerebro, usted lucha de forma directa y justa...- Mostró el rival sus respetos.

\- Francisca, fue exactamente esta característica la que me dio la victoria.- Respondió Sage a aquella interrogante.

\- ¿Utilizaste un clon espiritual?.- Preguntó éste.

\- Yo realmente estaba en peligro, solo podía distraerte con las "Ondas Infernales" una vez. En ese corto tiempo tuve la oportunidad de recoger almas para crear una réplica de mí mismo, solo así conseguiría ganarte.- Le contó de su exitoso plan.

\- Solo así, ¡no me enloquezcas, Sage, luchas honestamente!.- Tuvo que reconocer el rubio aquella superioridad y éste sonrió.

\- No hay problema, ahora que has recuperado el juicio.- Dijo Sage y lanzó su ataque contra Francisca.

\- ¡UAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!.- Gritó el rubio del dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, algo había pasado con Gateguard, al haber visto como Carol y Gar le hacían frente junto a KO, algo le detuvo: Una voz, ésta le pedía que se detuviera, ya que asesinaría al Patriarca, viéndose aquel flashback de lo ocurrido en la Cámara del mismo y éste se quedó helado en el Presente.

\- ¡Gateguard!.- Le llamó Hakurei al Santo de Oro de Aries.

Lo que sintió, además, fue que Francisca había sido liberada de aquel control mental del enemigo.

* * *

Sage fue con Esqueleto y Brando hasta él, ayudando para que se pusiera de pie, estaba lastimado, pero aún así tenía la fuerza suficiente apra seguir peleando.

\- Francisca, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Sage.

\- Perdón, Sage, no pude parar a Gateguard: Él es el responsable de matar al Patriarca Itía, creíamos que todo lo que hizo fue por el bien.- Ofreció sus disculpas.

\- Imposible, ¿él lo hizo?.- Quiso saber el peli blanco gemelo.

\- Así es, él instigó a las "Hadas" para realizar el lavado de cerebro a todos, parte del Mundo Ideal que manifiesta.- Le contó el rubio sobre aquella parte oscura de Gateguard.

\- Tranquilo, como dijimos, les ayudaremos.- Prometió Carol, la cual ayudó a curar las heridas del Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

\- Gracias, por cierto, ustedes tienen unas ropas muy extrañas, ¿de dónde son?.- Agradeció Francisca y luego preguntó sobre la procedencia de ellos.

\- Mi nombre es Carol, él es Eugene Gar, él es mi hijo, KO y ella es Dendy.- Presentó aquella mujer a los integrantes del grupo.

\- Venimos de otro tiempo, más bien, del Futuro, sin embargo, no vamos a irnos hasta que hayamos detenido a Gateguard, ¿quién sabe las atrocidades que puede hacer contra el Presente?.- Se negó KO a irse.

\- Nadie se irá, Acción Roja dijo que tiene el Portal listo, pero le avisaremos al respecto, ahora, tenemos que ir a por Sage.- Dijo Gar con seriedad, ya que estaba en lo cierto, Hakurei salió disparado para ir en auxilio de su hermano, acompañados de Francisca, el cual se apoyó en Carol y Gar para caminar.

* * *

Hakurei yacía tirado en el destruido piso, estaba sumamente herido y Gateguard lo miraba con una profunda mirada de odio.

\- ¡Hakurei!.- Gritó Esqueleto.- ¡Maldito!.- Bramó éste y fue a atacar a Gateguard, pero el rival respondió con tirarle un puño contra su cuerpo, desarmando al mismo.

\- ¡Resiste, amigo!.- Pidió Brandon y fue para recoger sus huesos.

\- Las Armaduras de Plata son patéticas.- Dijo Gateguard con un tono de asco en su voz.- Una Armadura de Oro no habría sufrido mucho daño con uno o dos golpes, aunque la Armadura de Altar se las arregla para ser más resistente que las otras Armaduras de Plata, ¿pensabas proteger al Patriarca así?.- Le dirigió una mirada fría y severa contra el herido Hakurei.- ¿O eres incapaz de demostrar tus poderes de verdad? ¿Por qué decidiste rechazar la Armadura Dorada? ¿Por qué? ¡ES QUE TÚ, UNA PERSONA ILUSTRE PREFIRIÓ OPTAR POR UNA PATÉTICA ALTERNATIVA: Yo sé la razón y tú también la sabes, siempre has sido visto así, nunca le diste importancia a tu puesto: Durante la práctica, preferías divertirte con los Guardias o los Santos de Bronce y no mostrabas el saludo debido a tus Superiores. Solo un irresponsable como tú puede romper la armonía del Santuario. Jajajaja, ¿esa es la impresión que yo te doy?. No puedes proteger lo que quieres, ¡ES MEJOR QUE MUERAS!.- Le contó todo, viéndose esas escenas que mostraban la verdad, pero aún así, Hakurei no pensaría rendirse, ni tampoco sus amigos.

\- ¡Oye, idiota!.- Le llamó Esqueleto y con Brandon, llegaron a inmovilizarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDOS, ¿CREEN QUE PODRÁN CONMIGO?!.- Preguntó Gateguard con furia en su voz.

\- ¡HAKUREI!.- Escuchó la voz de un Santo de Plata, el cual disparó varias flechas y atravesó el pecho del pelirrojo, dándole la oportunidad de ponerse de pie.

\- Estas flechas ¿son inmateriales?.- Se preguntó el Santo de Oro de Aries, sorprendido por aquel daño sufrido.- Sagitta, tú, gusano.- Le dirigió su mirada de odio hacia aquel joven castaño.

\- Alcon...huye...- Le pidió a aquel joven, Hakurei, mientras que se intentaba poner de pie.

\- No me importa tu juicio, Hakurei, ¡me gusta hacer las cosas frente a frente!.- Juró Alcon en que lo protegería del villano.- Para ti, todos son inútiles, excepto tú, en el nombre del Patriarca, es por eso que usted se permite interactuar con sus compañeros de la misma clase y es por eso que prendió fuego este lugar.- Le recriminó el castaño a Gateguard, quien se mantuvo en su posición, tranquilo.

\- Yo no diría que no tengo que ver nada en lo absoluto: Solo pienso que un Caballero de Plata debe comportarse como tal y si se quedan atrás o van a morir, es solo porque eres un ser inferior.- Mostró su desprecio hacia los de aquella clase.

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, ¿CREES QUE ERES TAN SUPERIOR? PERO NO TIENES NINGÚN VALOR. NO, DESPUÉS DE TODO, SIGO SIENDO UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA!.- Sentenció Alcon y lanzó su puño contra Gateguard, el cual no se movió de su posición.-

El golpe suyo, combinado con el de Hakurei, Esqueleto y Brandon, dio en el blanco, Gateguard cayó al piso, herido, sangrando de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él?.- Preguntó Esqueleto.

\- Yo me encargo, gracias, chicos.- Agradeció Hakurei y se dirigió hacia su enemigo.- Gateguard, quieres sentir el poder de un Caballero de Plata o más bien, ¡el verdadero poder de la Constelación de Altar!.- Bramó el Caballero de Plata, listo para demostrar aquella fuerza que mantenía oculta y que estaba lista para enseñársela al enemigo.

A pesar de sus heridas, Gateguard se levantó del piso y se burló de él y de todos los presentes, los consideró basuras, inútiles, seres inferiores que no merecía ni el más mínimo reconocimiento y le remarcaba sobre aquella derrota el día en el que perdió el duelo por la Armadura Dorada.

\- Qué tipo más pesado, ¿acaso no puedes perdonar?.- Sugirió Brandon.

\- No, él no me conoce, ni tampoco el terror de Altar: ¡EL CARNERO SERÁ SACRIFICADO!.- Sentenció Hakurei, apareciendo, tras alzar su mano izquierda a los Cielos, un misterioso símbolo en el piso, el cual llamó la atención de Gateguard.

\- Wow, esas llamas de plata lo están envolviendo y crecen a un ritmo impresionante.- Quedó Alcon de Sagitta sorprendido de ver ese cambio.

\- No solo eso, formaron todo un círculo.- Añadió Esqueleto con asombro.

\- ¿Eso es todo?. Con mi Armadura de Oro, estas llamas no son ningún terror. ¡Después de todo, solo es una técnica de un Caballero de Plata!.- Se burló el pelirrojo.

\- Ya te he dicho, vamos a ver cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar.- Le advirtió Hakurei, quien no estaba bromeando.

\- ¡ARROGANTE, SI ES ASÍ, TE VOY A HACER DESAPARECER JUNTO A ESTAS LLAMAS! ¡"FORCE SOAR"!.- Respondió Gateguard con una amenaza y lanzó su ofensiva contra él, provocando la destrucción del suelo y sin dejar rastros de sus enemigos.- Deben haber sido esparcidos en pedazos en estos momentos, eso no es sorprendente. Esto era lo que debía esperarse de un duelo contra un Caballero Dorado.- Pero en aquellos momentos, al terminar de hablar, Gateguard sintió una enorme punzada en su pecho, haciendo que cayera al piso, adolorido y detrás suyo aparecieron Hakurei, Alcon, Esqueleto y Brandon.

\- Así es: Tu Cosmos está disminuyendo y ahora está por el nivel de los de Plata.- Respondió el peli blanco.

\- ¿Cómo...?...Mi cuerpo...se siente pesado...- Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- Al igual que tu poder de "Soar Force", ¿no te lo dije?. La Armadura no importa, éste es el privilegio que goza el Caballero que sustituye en el cargo del Patriarca, puedo privar a cualquier Caballero de su Armadura ¡y de su Cosmos!. Estas Llamas están quemando tu Cosmos, finalmente vas a llegar al nivel de uno de Bronce y luego, al de un simple Humano Normal: Estas Llamas son el Fuego Sagrado que ha sido confiado a la Constelación de Altar desde la Era Mitológica. Tu Cosmos es ahora enviado, totalmente, de nuevo al Santuario y a la Diosa Athena. Sí, el Círculo formado por el Fuego Sagrado, se convierte en un enorme Altar.- Le contó todo aquello, mientras que Gateguard iba sintiendo una enorme furia por dentro, intentando ponerse de pie, a pesar de aquel enorme peso.

Finalmente lo hizo, se había logrado poner de pie.

\- Yo no hubiera creído que el Caballero de Altar tuviese ese privilegio...es increíble...probablemente por eso el Patriarca Itía confiaba en ti.- Tuvo que reconocer aquel inconveniente, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado.

\- Tal vez fue así, pero no hay forma de saberlo, ¡porque lo asesinaste!.- Lanzó aquel veredicto sobre su enemigo.

\- Así es, y es por eso que estoy aquí: ¡NO TENGO MÁS REMEDIO QUE CONTINUAR ESTE CAMINO, POR EL IDEAL DEL PATRIARCA ITÍA!.- Respondió el villano, quien se puso de pie y se preparó para atacarlos.

\- ¡Hakurei!.- Gritó Alcon junto a Brandon y Esqueleto.

No pudo volver a atacar, de vuelta sentía aquella pesadez, como si le hubiera caído un enorme peso encima y que le impidiera moverse, estaba contra las cuerdas, el "Carnero Sagrado" no podía atacar para esos momentos y ahora Hakurei tenía el control.

\- Para mí, los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce son mis Compañeros, a los que veo como iguales, ¡somos una familia!. El Patriarca Itía también quería que las cosas fueran así para todos.- Alegó el joven, pero eso hizo enfurecer a Gateguard.

\- ¡COMO SI ALGUIEN COMO TÚ PUDIERA ENTENDERLO, ES INTOLERABLE! ¡TÚ HUISTE DE LAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE UN DORADO, ALGUIEN COMO TÚ QUE HABLE DEL PATRIARCA ITÍA, USANDO UNA ARMADURA DE PLATA, ES INTOLERABLE!.- Bramó el pelirrojo con furia.

\- " _Gateguard, las "Hadas del Inframundo" están de su alma".-_ Observó Hakurei aquel cambio y era cierto, pero éste quería seguir peleando.- ¡GATEGUARD!.- Intentaron detenerlo, pero ésta estaba frenético.- ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?! ¡DETENTE!.

Podía sentir como su fuerza era drenada por completo, en cualquier momento iba a morir, podía verse el recuerdo suyo, de Gateguard, solo, abandonado, cuando perdió a los suyos, quedando huérfano en el Mundo, al ser atacada la aldea en la cual vivía junto a sus seres queridos, siendo él el único sobreviviente de la matanza llevada a cabo por el Ejército de Hades y que en medio de ese momento, fue hallado por el anciano Patriarca Itía y al cual le contó sobre todo lo ocurrido, en especial por el asalto llevado a cabo por el Dios Maligno que causó todo ese baño de sangre. El dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus queridos y la paz que halló bajo las palabras del Patriarca Itía, lo condujeron de que se convertiría en un Caballero y defendería ese ideal, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. También podía verse el cambio suyo, de débil a alguien fuerte, pero a la vez severo y eso pasó con el día en el que Hakurei abandonó la Armadura de Oro.

\- El poder del Señor Gateguard parece inagotable, su Armadura parece que dejó de cumplir sus tareas defensivas, es una oveja rebelde agonizante en llamas.- Señaló Alcon sobre aquel cambio en el personaje.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo a su oponente.- ¡NO TENGO MÁS REMEDIO QUE MATARTE!.- Bramó y chocaron en un feroz combate.

\- Gateguard, no me dejas más alternativa: ¡TENGO QUE ACABAR CONTIGO!.- Sentenció Hakurei, él no quería ir por ese camino, pero ya no había salido alguna.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que se dispuso para derrotar a Gateguard, las Armas de la Armadura Dorada de Libra aparecieron, de repente, ante sus ojos, deteniendo el duelo y el misterioso Santo de Oro del Templo de la Balanza Celestial había entrado en escena, mirando serio aquel enfrentamiento.

\- ¿El Caballero Dorado de Libra?.- Se preguntó éste y lo miró, siendo herido por el Tridente Dorado.- Tú...eres...- Lo iba a reconocer, pero no pudo decirlo.

\- Si deseas servir como Sustituto del Patriarca, es mejor que te vuelvas fuerte, así como los demás. ¡Vamos, Gateguard!.- Ordenó el misterioso Caballero Dorado de Libra, el cual dejó ese mensaje para Hakurei y los demás, quienes cayeron al piso, derrotados y los dos enemigos se retiraron del lugar.

\- E...Es...Espera, ¿adónde vas?.- Preguntó Hakurei, pero no hubo respuesta, ya que perdió el conocimiento, mientras que era asistido por Alcon, Esqueleto y Brandon.

\- Obviamente a las Doce Casas del Zodiaco que es el punto de retorno de los Caballeros de Oro.- Respondió el Caballero de Libra, mientras que se veía a las "Hadas del Inframundo" volando alrededor del Trono de Athena, empapado de sangre y dando por iniciado que el combate final estaba por librarse en el Santuario entre los leales y los traidores.

No lo podían creer: Hakurei había sido derrotado por Libra, pero había algo que no estaba cuadrando del todo.

\- Vamos, amigo, resiste, tienes que levantarte.- Le animaba Esqueleto, el cual intentaba sanar las heridas del peli blanco con su magia, pero éstas eran bastante importantes.

\- ¿Puedes sanarlo, amigo?.- Preguntó Brandon con miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

\- Lo intentaré, solo espero que funcione.- Pidió el personaje, quien hacía todos los intentos posibles.

* * *

Hakurei se hallaba perdido, deambulando por aquella fila infinita de almas que se dirigían hacia el Abismo en la Colina del Yomotsu, no podía dejarse vencer por aquella fuerza, tenía que salir de allí.

\- Hermano, ven conmigo.- Vio a Sage, su gemelo, quien le extendía la mano para sacarlo de esa marea humana y entre los cuales, allí se hallaba el Patriarca Itía.

* * *

\- ¡Victoria, vuelve en sí!.- Exclamó Esqueleto, viendo que los efectos de Sage funcionaron para traerlo a la vida.

\- Presioné sobre sus Puntos Vitales, todo depende del Cosmos de mi hermano.- Dijo el gemelo de Cáncer, mientras que el otro se levantaba.

\- Entonces ya está, no hay de qué preocuparse: Ahora nosotros no podemos creer más en él, tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber: Derrotar a Gateguard. Vamos a buscarlo y darle su merecido por lo que le hizo a Hakurei.- Pidió Francisca con seriedad, ya que se sentía furioso de haber sido manipulado por un Santo de Oro, uno de sus Camaradas de Armas.

\- No fue Gateguard, Francisca.- Le corrigió Hakurei.- Fue el Caballero Dorado de Libra.

\- ¡¿El Caballero de Libra?!.- Preguntó Sage con asombro.

\- ¡No puede ser!.- Exclamó Alcon, también asombrado.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Hakurei?.- Quiso saber KO.

\- Sí, eran las Armas Doradas de Libra las que aparecieron.- Les contó el gemelo de Altar a todos los presentes sobre su encuentro con Libra.

\- En efecto, esas heridas no fueron causadas por las técnicas de Gateguard. Si ese es el caso, entonces esto se pone más extraño.- Reconoció Sage el grado de situación en el que estaban.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Alcon.

\- Porque nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados, nunca vimos la Armadura de Libra. En verdad, el puesto de Caballero de Libra estuvo vacante desde hace mucho tiempo.- Siguió el gemelo contándoles sobre toda esa historia.

\- ¿Qué puede pasar con esas Armas?.- Interrogó Carol sobre el peligro que representaban aquellos objetos.

\- Si caen en manos enemigas, tendría un enorme impacto en el curso de la "Guerra Santa".- Respondió Sage y en ese momento, una feroz explosión cegadora se sintió en todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esa Luz? ¡¿Son copos de nieve?!.- Se preguntó Hakurei y ante ellos llegó Krest de Acuario junto a la Diosa Athena y sus dos Soldados que la custodiaban como Guardias.

\- Perdón por la demora, Sage: Es como dices, nos tenemos que preparar para enfrentar al traidor de Libra. Este evento transformaría a la "Guerra Santa" en una de las páginas más oscuras de la Historia.- Hizo su entrada el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, llevando a la Diosa Athena de la mano.

La joven se dirigió hacia todos ellos, viendo el triste estado en el que se estaba hallando su Ejército.

\- Parece que les causé muchos problemas al no estar aquí.- Ofreció sus disculpas la peli lila.

\- ¡S...Señorita Athena!.- Exclamó Hakurei con su hermano y Alcon.

\- Krest ya me explicó de todo cuando veníamos: Sobre el lavado cerebral de los Caballeros Dorados y la muerte del Patriarca Itía. Y que Hakurei, su Sustituto, ahora está a las Puertas de la Muerte, todo esto fue causado por el Patriarca Itía de Libra.- Comunicó ella, con una gran carga de tristeza en su voz, la verdadera causa, el verdadero responsable de todo lo ocurrido en el Santuario.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, nadie podía creerlo, aquel hombre de ideales para el Futuro y de gran corazón, era el culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Era imposible de digerir y dentro de KO, su poder iba aumentando con aquella decepción que sentía.

\- ¿Estás bien, KO?.- Preguntó Dendy, viendo que su Medidor de Emociones, allí se lo veía de que estaba por llegar a un nivel medio, si lo sobrepasaba, ya tendrían otro problema.

\- Estoy bien; Dendy, no te preocupes.- Respondió el chico y se dirigió hacia la Diosa Athena.- Señorita Athena, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ello.- Prometió éste, tomando de las manos a la joven peli lila.

\- Niño, esa persona es el Caballero de Libra, no podrás pelear contra él.- Le aconsejó Krest.

\- No me importa, si tengo que luchar, entonces lo haré: Somos Héroes, nunca nos rendiremos ante los villanos.- Dejó el peli moreno su mensaje de esperanza para todos ellos.

* * *

Por su parte, el Caballero Dorado de Libra había llegado hasta el Salón del Trono, repleto de "Hadas del Inframundo", llevando consigo a Gateguard, el cual estaba inconsciente y después de recuperar la consciencia, la Armadura Dorada se desarmó bajo un intenso brillo.

\- Uhhh.- Cayó Gateguard al piso y de ahí miró a aquella en su Forma Object. - Estaba meditando, usó su Cosmos para mover la Armadura a distancia...Usted...¿se encuentra aquí?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo todas las "Hadas" volando por el Salón del Trono.

\- Por un tiempo, tuve un sueño, soñé con un Mundo de armonía y de paz. Una Tierra donde todos los Humanos se trataran por igual, sin discriminación, donde los padres, sus hijos y toda la Raza Humana pudiera vivir su vida al máximo.- Dijo el Caballero de Libra.

\- No es solo un sueño, usted tiene la fuerza para que sea real, ¡es por eso que dedique mi vida a usted, por su perfecto ideal de la Edad Dorada!.- Exclamó el joven, renovando su lealtad hacia el Caballero Dorado.

\- Es verdad, Gateguard, tú creíste en mí y en mi ideal, diste el golpe final a este antiguo cuerpo frágil y ahora.- Agradeció el personaje y después de eso, rodeado de las "Hadas", apareció un joven de cabellos lacios y negros, los cuales mantenía largos hasta llegar a la nuca, a parte de varios mechones que caían sobre su rostro y de poseer un cuerpo atlético pero no musculoso. Todo ese espectáculo, el vuelo del Casco del Patriarca, aquella luz y demás, llamó la atención de Gateguard, mientras que Itía se sentaba en el Trono y podía verse el "Sello" de las "Hadas del Inframundo".- Por los últimos 250 años creí, pensé que los Humanos podrían ser capaces de crear una Era de armonía y paz, pero la realidad es diferente a los sueños; los Humanos combate y se matan, sin importar cuántas veces los salvemos y si existe alguna persona que sea capaz de perturbar ese equilibrio de paz y armonía, ¡será abatido sin piedad, con este cuerpo, puedo corregir los 250 años de errores que tuve que cargar por delante de las desgracias de la Humanidad! ¡Si los Humanos se rehúsan a cambiar, yo corregiré este Mundo para traerles paz!.- Lanzó su discurso y un poderoso relámpago iluminó los Cielos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

* * *

\- ¡¿De quién es ese inminente Cosmos?! ¡No parece ser de alguien que está lleno de amor y bondad!.- Quiso saber Francisca con asombro.

\- Es un Cosmos repleto de tristeza y rabia.- Dijo Athena ante ellos.-

\- Te dejaste llevar por el paso de los años, estúpido, un amigo de mi generación que cae en la Oscuridad, yo estoy preparado, por favor, ¡le pido que me deje ir!.- Pidió Krest, envuelto en furia por aquella traición.

\- No...yo...iré...haré eso...- Pidió Hakurei, el cual se estaba levantando del suelo con dificultad.

\- ¿Es porque eres su Sucesor?.- Quiso saber Francisca.

\- No es lo que quiero hacer.- Alegó el peli blanco.

\- ¡Tú no tienes que escuchar a tus Superiores! ¡Nosotros iremos, Sage y los demás vamos a ir!.- Pidió Carol, la cual intentaba convencerlo junto a Gar, pero era imposible.

Athena había pedido de ir, pero sus Caballeros no permitirían que fuera para caer en una trampa del enemigo, así que al final, optaron por ir los nombrados. KO y su grupo, acompañarían a Sage, Hakurei, Alcon y Francisca con destino hacia el Salón del Trono para enfrentar a Itía y Gateguard, sumado de que se protegerían los unos con los otros. Athena quedaría bajo el cuidado de Krest de Acuario.

\- Podrán teletransportarse dentro de las 12 Casas, ¿están listos?.- Preguntó la Diosa, mientras que se preparaba para cumplir esa orden.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Exclamaron todos y de ahí, todos fueron enviados hacia aquel destino.

\- Los enviaré al otro extremo de las 12 Casas y por favor, cuiden de Gateguard y de Itía.- Pidió ella con esa compasión en su corazón.

* * *

Se convirtieron en "Estrellas Fugaces", dirigiéndose hacia aquel objetivo, mientras que eran observados por Athena y Krest, los cuales tenían confianza de que lograrían restablecer la calma en el Santuario, derrotando a aquel mal profundo que yacía dormido en ellos. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo de las 12 Casas Zodiacales, un misterioso ataque dorado fue dirigido en dirección hacia ellos, provocando que tuvieran que separarse y evadirlo, llevando a que éste impactara contra una de las laderas montañosas.

\- ¡¿Quién nos atacó?!.- Preguntó Gar, viendo para todas partes, pero el enemigo no aparecía.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, ustedes vayan y derroten a Gateguard e Itía, rápido!.- Pidió Carol.- ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos para combatirlos!.

\- ¡Es verdad lo que Gar y Carol han dicho, ustedes sigan hacia el Templo del Patriarca!.- Ordenó Francisca, quien se quedaba con Alcon, Carol y Gar, mientras que los tres se quedaban para enfrentar al enemigo.

\- ¡Mama!.- Exclamó Ko al ver a su madre quedarse para pelear.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Mancuernita, yo estaré bien!. Además, Eugene está conmigo.- Le prometió aquella mujer de que volvería.- ¡Cuídense Dendy, Esqueleto, Brandon y tú, nos veremos de vuelta!.-

\- ¡Alcon, Francisca, chicos!.- Exclamó Sage al verlos tomar su decisión de quedarse para enfrentar al misterioso rival.

De golpe, un par de Flechas Doradas, junto a unas poderosas Llamas que venían por detrás, surcaron los Cielos, pero Carol fue rápida y logró evadirlas junto a Gar, Alcon y Francisca, aunque una llegó a rozarle el rostro.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Este es el Recinto Sagrado de las 12 Casas Zodiacales, pero ahora se nota que se ha convertido en un nido de insectos y nosotros hemos venido para exterminarlos, ¿qué opinas de eso?, Aeras de Sagitario.- Dijo Francisca con una sonrisa, viéndose cara a cara con aquel joven siniestro.

Aeras era un joven de aproximadamente 20-25 años, tez clara, 1,88 metros de altura, complexión media, tenía cuerpo atlético, pero no muy musculoso, su cabello era oscuro y la mantenía largo y peinado hacia atrás, además de verse el característico tatuaje de las "Hadas del Inframundo". Éste los miraba serio y mantenía su Arco y Flechas Doradas, listas para ser disparadas.

\- A mis ojos, los insectos molestos son aquellos que han bajado hasta aquí.- Sostuvo con seriedad aquel joven.

\- Jajaja, ¡jajajajaja!. Incluso manipulado, sigues siendo igual de serio que siempre. Es una cosa que no me desagrada, al menos es algo normal.- Sostuvo Francisca, riéndose de aquella característica de Aeras, para después, éste se dirigiera hacia todos ellos.

\- Si lo que buscan es derrotarme, les advierto que no podrán conmigo, será mejor que se den la vuelta, de lo contrario, lamentarán las consecuencias.- Les advirtió el peli negro.

\- Ay sí, mira cómo tiemblo.- Se burló Carol del Santo de Oro de Sagitario.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Aeras?. Para estar manipulado por esas "Hadas", tú sigues siendo aquella persona que conocían tus Camaradas. Además, esta herida que me has hecho, este roce, es algo que no te dejaremos pasar por alto.- Advirtió la rubia, mientras que se iba haciendo tronar sus dedos.- ¿Quieres pelear?. Bien, te la daremos.- Prometió Carol en enfrentarlo a aquel enemigo.

\- Entonces será de esa manera.- Finalizó Aeras y se preparó para pelear.

* * *

Por su parte, el resto del equipo dirigido por Sage y Hakurei lograron arribar hacia el Palacio de Athena, en las puertas que daban hacia la Cámara del Patriarca, allí se hallaba aquel antagonista, quien mantenía la misma bajo vigilancia, nadie podría pasar sin antes derrotarlo.

\- ¡Gateguard!.- Exclamó KO, mientras que las "Hadas" revoloteaban por el lugar.

\- Me lo imaginaba, te vas a meter en nuestro camino hacia él, ¡apártate, Gateguard!.- Le ordenó Hakurei con seriedad en su voz.

\- No los dejaré pasar.- Se burló éste y mantuvo su posición.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes con continuar el enfrentamiento?!.- Quiso saber Sage con furia en su voz.

\- Señor Gateguard, debería escuchar a sus Camaradas, de nada serviría que se interponga y muera por un traidor.- Sostuvo Dendy, intentando ser sincera con éste, pero una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Porque soy estúpido: Mantengo la esencial estupidez humana.- Respondió ante toda esa presión y cambio su expresión a una de seriedad.- ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE ESTE MUNDO Y YO TENEMOS LA MISMA NECESIDAD EN SER GUIADOS!.- Bramó el oponente, incendiando su Cosmos, el cual pensaban que se había extinguido.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quisieron saber todos.

De pronto, una poderosa oleada de Cosmos arrojó a los personajes hacia atrás, quedando solamente KO de pie. Éste se volteó y vio a Brandon inconsciente, a Esqueleto desarmado y a Dendy, la cual yacía herida en el piso.

\- ¡Chicos, Brandon, Esqueleto, Sage, Hakurei! ¡NO, DENDY!.- Gritó el chico, quien entraba en la desesperación, sabía que debía mantener su postura normal, no podía llamar a aquella forma malvada que tenía adentro y de ahí sintió la presencia de Gateguard.

\- ¿Ahora lo comprendes, niño?. Tus amigos, esos patéticos insectos que no valen nada, arriesgaron sus vidas en vano, pronto morirán y tú serás testigo de ello, lo mismo va para tu madre y el novio que tiene ella. Una lástima, Aeras se encargará de liquidarlos a todos ellos, pero contigo, tú serás el primero en ser guiado hacia esa Edad Dorada.- Sostuvo con frialdad y burla en su voz, intentando liquidar a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, jamás permitiré que los lastimes!.- Se negó KO a ceder.

\- Una lástima, creía en ti, tienes un gran poder dentro pero lo desperdicias por esta basura.- Dio su lamento, mientras que arrojaba a KO al piso.

\- ¡¿De qué vale el poder cuando solo lo usas para el Mal, Gateguard?!.- Le cuestionó Hakurei aquella postura y éste se volteó para verlos a los ojos.

\- Y tú, ¿pretendes convertirte en un Caballero Caído? ¡No habría problemas, si ello me permite lograr la paz!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo, quien se preparaba para atacar.

A su vez, KO se hallaba en el piso y podía sentir esa rabia interna al ver como les fallaba a sus amigos, aquel ser estaba por entrar al juego.

* * *

\- Un Poder del Mundo de los Muertos proviene de la Cámara del Patriarca, espero que todo vaya bien.- Pidió Athena, la cual estaba preocupada por sus Guerreros que estaban allí.-

\- Incluso si es una insolencia de mi parte, Diosa Athena, déjeme recordarle que no es el momento para distracciones.- Le recordó Krest, quien permanecía a su lado junto a los dos Soldados que fueron con ella a Bluegard.

\- Tienes razón, perdón, Krest.- Recordó ella la misión que tenían también, hallándose frente a las escaleras que daban a las otras Casas Zodiacales y de ahí se veía llegar a tres Caballeros Dorados, los cuales eran de Géminis, Cáncer y Escorpio, los tres miraban a aquellas dos personas bajo una fría mirada.

\- Diosa Athena, Señor Krest, déjenos pasar, por favor.- Pidió el Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

\- No les haremos daño, ¡por favor!.- Se unió a aquel pedido, el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, pero éste tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no iba a pasar desapercibida por Athena, quien bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- No, ¡no darán ni un solo paso más hacia el exterior del Santuario!.- Les advirtió ella con seriedad.

\- Entonces no tenemos más remedio, ¡DEBEMOS TOMAR SUS VIDAS PARA CREAR UNA NUEVA ERA DE PAZ!.- Sentenciaron los tres Caballeros Dorados y se prepararon para atacar.

\- ¡"RAYO DE POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Lanzó Krest su ofensiva contra los traidores y el Cosmos de Athena los rodeó a ambos, mientras que los atacantes se ponían de pie y los enemigos se recuperaban de aquel golpe.

\- Deberían tener vergüenza, Caballeros Dorados, incluso si tienen el cerebro lavado, ¿cómo osan a levantar la mano contra la Diosa Athena?. ¡Sé que en el fondo son verdaderos Caballeros!.- Exclamó Krest con severidad.

\- ¡DIOSA ATHENA, SEÑOR KREST, PERDÓNENNOS!.- Reconocieron los tres Caballeros Dorados de Géminis, Cáncer y Escorpio su traición y de ahí, Krest alzó sus puños, listo para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡DESAPAREZCAN, HADAS, DESAPAREZCAN DEL SANTUARIO!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, matando a los traidores.- _"Itía, hemos vivido muchos años y es por ello que, incluso yo, comprendo un poco el sentimiento de vacío frente a esta paz que no puede ser entendida: Lo que hace resentirse nuestros límites como Humanos, a fin de cuentas, nosotros no somos más que remanentes del Pasado y es por ello que debemos partir algún día".-_ Pensó el Caballero de Acuario y aquel mensaje llegó hasta Itía, quien estaba sentado en el Trono de Athena.

* * *

\- ¿Partir...como los Dioses?. Confiar de manera irresponsable a este Mundo inmaduro en los imperfectos Seres Humanos que no harán más que envejecer. No, el Mundo jamás cambiará de éste modo, ¡jamás!. Los Seres Humanos siempre terminan por pelear los unos con los otros. Realmente son como esos niños pequeños dejados a su suerte, ni hay armonía entre ellos. No aprenden más que a combatir y a robar a los otros, es por eso que no los abandonaré. Solo quiero creer en este camino a la paz.- Dijo Itía, negándose a creer aquellas palabras de Krest y a permanecer en su puesto hasta el final.

* * *

Toda la entrada al Salón del Trono había sido destruido por aquella explosión que Gateguard había lanzado, sin embargo, el haber hecho eso, terminó por despertar a aquella contra-parte que tenía KO, ese personaje temerario y violento, alguien sin escrúpulos y que estaba unido a su cuerpo, alguien que daba miedo con tan solo verlo y ahora estaba sujetando a Gateguard por el cuello, tras haberlo atacado repetidas veces. Todo había llevado a que TKO se despertara y comenzara por atacar al Caballero Dorado de Aries, primero entrando en una etapa pareja, donde ninguno de los dos podía ser derrotado, sin embargo, el uso excesivo del Cosmos que empleó el rival Dorado, llevó a que quedara al borde del colapso y de ahí, TKO logró tomar el control y atacarlo severamente.

\- Vaya, ¿así que ese era todo tu poder?. Das lástima, Gateguard, eres solo basura, una niñita cobarde que ahora va a pasar a mejor vida.- Se burló aquella contra-parte, el cual estaba por partirle el cuello.

\- ¡Espera, KO!.- Pidió Hakurei y éste se volteó.

\- No merece vivir, Hakurei, será mejor matarlo, mira todo lo que ha hecho.- Señaló TKO, quien no entró en un modo violento al ser llamado KO, ahora tenía sus ojos clavados en Gateguard y en el modo que emplearía para ajusticiarlo.

\- Suéltalo, no eres un monstruo, no seas como él. Piensa en tu madre, en tus amigos, en Dendy.- Comenzó Hakurei con Sage en hacerle entrar en razón y finalmente, éste lo soltó.

Gateguard estaba herido de gravedad por todo lo que había pasado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pero aún así, iba a resistir hasta el final.

* * *

Por su parte, Aeras de Sagitario había sido vencido por la fuerza combinada de Francisca de Tauro, Carol y Gar, los cuales lograron dejarlo inconsciente por un buen rato hasta que pudieran poner fin a toda esa conspiración en el Santuario.

* * *

\- Qué locura, tu Armadura...está totalmente negra...¿te has convertido en un Hombre del Mundo de los Muertos?. Ahora, apenas eres más que un Hombre Muerto, supongo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué llegar hasta ahí...? ¿Por qué haber rechazado tu Humanidad y todo lo que eres?.- Preguntó Hakurei, adolorido de ver a aquel Camarada suyo en ese estado. - ¿Cuál es la diferencia en la armonía que tú buscas? ¿Es tan importante para que tengas que abandonar tu Humanidad?.

\- Probablemente no comprenderás nunca...¡alguien que ha rechazado la tarea de ser un Caballero Dorado no podría. Nunca he reflexionado del todo debido a mi forma de ser!. Sobre el sentido de la armonía, la paz sobre la Tierra, la misión del Santuario.- Respondió Gateguard a él.

\- Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero te voy a decir una cosa: Habría combatido junto a ti.- Dio finalmente su respuesta y cuando llegó hasta el pecho de Gateguard, éste sonrió, después del dolor que sintió.- Pero has terminado de elegir tu camino.

\- Sí...al igual que tú que has elegido ser un Santo de Plata.- Felicitó el pelirrojo.- Al igual que la valentía de ese niño de luchar por los seres que ama.- Mostró sus respetos tanto para Hakurei y KO.

\- Gateguard, tu cuerpo...- Señaló el peli blanco de Altar.

\- Es porque he confiado en mi cuerpo del Mundo de los Muertos, he tenido mi destino...un Guerrero que ha perdido su Cosmos, bien puedo servir como un Peón sacrificable.- Dijo de forma tranquila, mientras que Hakurei intentaba convencerlo de que no hiciera eso, de que no muriera por aquel villano, pero su decisión estaba tomada, pronto, un Cosmos oscuro lo envolvió y eso llamó la atención del peli blanco gemelo.- Mírame, los Humanos no están más que teñidos de tinieblas, ¿no te lo imaginas?. Comprendía la tristeza y la cólera que el Señor Itía había disimulado hace 250 años y no me arrepiento de nada. A fin de cuentas, a parte de él, nunca he podido confiar en ningún otro Ser Humano. Si haces tambalear el ideal que esta persona ha abandonado, quizás lograrás liberarme.- Dijo y su voz parecía que estuviera dando instrucciones para que ellos cumplieran el trabajo final y fue cierto, tristemente, ante los ojos de Hakurei, KO, Dendy, Brandon y Esqueleto, esa fue la despedida del Caballero Dorado Gateguard de Aries, quien dejó esa última misión en ellos y desapareció, convertido en cientos de mariposas junto a la imagen del Carnero Blanco, mientras que las Puertas del Salón del Trono se abrían.

\- Gateguard...- Quedó KO sorprendido por aquella muestra de respeto que había generado esa persona en ellos.

\- Morir por un ideal, es bastante triste cuando se trata de uno que pone en peligro al Mundo, sin embargo, Gateguard luchó hasta su último aliento para poder mantenerlo con vida.- Alegó Dendy y de ahí, ella y su amigo se tomaron de las manos.

Justo cuando las Puertas se abrieron, de forma violenta y repentina, allí se vieron las Armas de Libra, las cuales se dirigían hacia ellos.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!.- Gritó Hakurei, al ver esos "proyectiles" dirigirse hacia él, pero los evadió.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Adónde van?!.- Quiso saber Brandon.

\- ¡Sage, chicos!.- Escucharon la voz de Hakurei, quien vio a su hermano gemelo llegar hasta ellos, mientras que seguían la dirección que tomaban las "Armas de Libra".

Pronto escucharon esa voz llena de misterio y que ahora iba hacia ellos.

\- Ustedes dos siempre están apoyándose mutuamente, son ejemplares. Alguna vez, yo vi esa esperanza en su forma de ser. Creyendo en eso, ¡es como envejecí!.- Dijo aquel peli negro, quien los felicitaba a ellos dos y luego se veía el "Tatuaje" de las "Hadas" en su rostro.

\- Señor Itía, ¿pero cómo...esa apariencia?.- Preguntó Hakurei y luego vio su fría imagen.- No, no es solo su apariencia: Su poderoso Cosmos es diferente en comparación con lo que sentí fuera de las 12 Casas.

-Gateguard, al igual que nosotros, él también creía en esos ideales, ¡pero ¿qué cambiaron las personas en 250 años?! ¡"JUSTICIA FINAL"!.- Quiso saber, mientras iba encendiendo su Cosmos hasta más no poder y de ahí se veía la Balanza de Libra con una Calavera y las Armas Doradas a su alrededor, para después lanzarlas como su ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...las Armas de Libra?! ¡PARECEN PROYECTILES DE ESTRELLAS!.- Exclamó Sage con asombro, intentando evadirlas junto a las demás.

* * *

Todo ese show de luces llamó la atención de Francisca, Carol y Gar, los cuales habían terminado de derrotar a Aeras de Sagitario, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso.

\- Lo siento, hijo, pero es por tu bien.- Ofreció Gar sus disculpas, ya que no había otro remedio.

\- Mancuernita, por favor, ten cuidado.- Pidió Carol, viendo hacia el Palacio de Athena y el musculoso la abrazó.

\- ¿Este es el poder del Señor Itía? ¡Es demasiado poderoso!.- Exclamó Francisca con asombro junto a Alcon, Carol y Gar.

* * *

Por su parte, el ataque final de Krest había destruido a los Caballeros Dorados de Géminis, Cáncer y Escorpio, quedando solo un tendal de destrucción, junto al piso arrasado, para que después éste se dirigiera hacia Athena.

\- Su poder cambió antes de la "Guerra Santa", ante esto, ellos dos, sus Armas no traen la paz, sin embargo...- Contó Krest sobre Libra.

\- Nosotros le confiamos todo a ellos, así es, todo. Ahora solo podemos confiar en ellos.- Sostuvo Athena, quien no perdía las esperanzas en sus Caballeros y Aliados.

* * *

El Reloj de las 12 Casas estaba detrás de Itía, éste estaba furioso por aquella irrupción contra su proyecto de Edad Dorada, no podía permitir que aquellas personas se salieran con la suya; debía tomar las riendas de la situación y destruirlos, para así poder cumplir con su deseo.

\- ¡¿Crees que con esto obtendrás lo que buscas?!.- Preguntó KO al oponente.

\- ¡Silencio, esto no va de acuerdo a la Edad Dorada junto con los Dioses. Eso no es suficiente, así es como yo destruiré toda la maldad de las personas!.- Sentenció y tras su ataque con las "Armas Doradas de Libra", todo el Salón del Trono quedó destruido: Las columnas colapsadas y partidas a la mitad, escombros por todas partes, las paredes agrietadas, la gran alfombra desgarrada, lo mismo el sitio del Trono. Nada quedó intacto de aquel "bombardeo" que lanzó Itía contra ellos y al abrir los ojos, éstos ya no estaban.- Se desvanecieron, sus ideales eran frágiles y efímeros.- Dijo y tomó asiento en aquel lugar, sonriendo malvadamente y listo para cumplir con lo que deseaba, sin embargo, en medio de las llamas, allí reaparecieron sus oponentes.

\- ¿Acaso nos creías muertos?. Estás equivocado, amigo.- Sostuvo Esqueleto, mientras que Itía los miraba con odio.

\- Así es: Ya no escaparás, el Fuego Sagrado de la Constelación de Altar, también denominado "Llamas Azules Demoníacas", quedarás envuelto en este Fuego Sagrado, Itía.- Le advirtió Hakurei con su hermano y los demás.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO!.- Se burló de ellos, tras ponerse de pie.- Ya lo has olvidado, Hakurei: ¡Este "Fuego Sagrado" es un poder que puede usar el Sustituto del Patriarca! ¡ESTE "FUEGO SAGRADO" ES INÚTIL CONMIGO! ¡YA QUE YO SOY EL PATRIARCA!.- Exclamó con aires de superioridad, mientras que lanzaba su contra-ofensiva hacia ellos.

\- Ah, yo pensé que no lo eras.- Quedó Brandon confundido.

\- ¡AL SUELO!.- Pidió Esqueleto y los demás se arrojaron, evadiendo el disparo enemigo, pero Sage y Hakurei lo recibieron de lleno, arrebatando el Cosmos de ellos.

\- ¡PERDIERON SU CARTA DEL TRIUNFO!.- Exclamó Itía y volvió a atacarlos.

\- ¿Qué le hizo de esa manera esos 250 años?.- Preguntó Hakurei al enemigo, quien los miraba con odio, mientras que Dendy intentaba sanar las heridas de Sage, ya que el golpe anterior de los hermanos, había logrado dar y alcanzar una voz que provenía de las Llamas, revelando lo que había ocurrido, en verdad, con Itía: La gente se aferraba a la Maldad, él no podía cargarlo en sus pensamientos, creía que tener una vida corta sería mejor, además de tener la Fe y esperanza de que el Mundo volvería a la Paz, pero con el correr de los años y en la vejez, eso no iba a pasar, podía verse las imágenes de su Mundo ideal y a la vez, a los Espectros de Hades como Myu de Papillón y a los Dioses Gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos, los cuales acusaban al Patriarca mismo de tener esa maldad. Aquel sueño había marcado su vida, ese anciano de buen corazón estaba por cambiar y lo mismo Gateguard, quien había ido a verlo, a quien le contó de que por 250 años estuvo equivocado, las personas seguían siendo malas y que con su poder juzgaría a la Tierra, así que fue ahí donde el pelirrojo se le unió como un Soldado Fiel.

Una vez terminada esa visión del Pasado, aquel joven volvió a la carga con las "Armas de Libra", enfrentando a sus enemigos. KO lanzó uno de sus golpes, con el cual pudo distraerlo y darle la oportunidad a Hakurei de enfrentarlo.

\- Señor Itía, es verdad, que dentro de las personas hay maldad; que dentro de nosotros mismos existe, pero eso es parte de la lucha entre el Bien y el Mal. No puedo permitir que cada persona viva su vida de esa forma desesperada como si fuera basura. Solo el Santuario puede estar por encima de la desesperanza de las personas: ¡ESO LO APRENDIMOS DE USTED!.- Le dijo Hakurei aquellas palabras para que entendiera.

\- Así es, esta será la Última Fortaleza para defender a la Tierra de un Dios tan absurdo.- Añadió Sage, quien se levantó del piso.

\- Ilusionarse con esos ideales, los llevará a la tumba, ¡LAS PERSONAS NO CAMBIAN, SOLO EL PODER PUEDE CONSTRUIR LA ARMONÍA!.- Finalizó el peli negro y se lanzó contra ellos.

\- ¡AHORA, HERMANO!.- Le pidió Sage a Hakurei, mientras que un inmenso remolino se formaba y atrapaba a Itía.

\- Señor Itía, si acaso descubre el significado de que estemos de pie frente a usted.- Dijo el gemelo de Altar, viendo como caía el enemigo.

\- ¡ES INÚTIL, SUS IDEALES SE VOLVERÁN DESESPERANZA, DESAPAREZCAN!.- Exclamó con furia y se preparó para destruirlos.

\- ¡SABRÁ QUÉ ES PARA HEREDAR LOS DESEOS, SEÑOR ITÍA!.- Le dijo Hakurei, mientras que el ataque lo dejaba aturdido.

\- ¡ES SU FIN!.- Gritó, pero en aquel momento, desde ese "Torbellino", allí apareció un reconocido amigo suyo, alguien que era un niño.- Gateguard...¿tú?...¡¿Qué...?!.- Se preguntó con asombro y de ahí, viéndose a Sage, quien fue el responsable de crear ese "Clon Espiritual", éste vio como el Casco del Patriarca lo llamaba a él, para que en el Futuro se convirtiera en el próximo en dirigir el Santuario.

\- ¡Miren!.- Señaló Dendy.

\- El "Fuego Sagrado" está cambiando a plateado, la Autoridad del Patriarca se ha transferido.- Dijo Hakurei ante todos los presentes.

Pronto, la calma había comenzado a surgir: Itía había reconocido sus errores.

\- Por eso fui así, Athena, Krest: Hakurei solo fue un señuelo. Así que Sage será el Patriarca.- Comprendió lo sucedido y ofreció disculpas.

\- ¡¿Señor Itía?!.- Quedó Sage sorprendido de oír esa noticia.

Pronto, en aquel "Fuego Sagrado", las "Hadas del Inframundo", al igual que su Cosmos, comenzaban a distanciarse de su cuerpo.

\- Los dos y sus amigos se tomaron el tiempo para lograrlo: Lo hicieron muy bien, desde ahora, el Santuario vivirá la Era de ustedes, los Jóvenes Caballeros.- Depositó el peli negro sus esperanzas en ellos, mientras que se preparaba para partir hacia el Descanso Eterno.

\- Señor Itía...- Quedaron los gemelos sorprendidos de escuchar toda esa entrega de mando.

\- No perdieron la cordura, a pesar de tener mis ojos puestos en ustedes, estoy orgulloso, lo mismo de ti, KO, has demostrado ser alguien fuerte y valiente por tus amigos y familia...Mi Cosmos poseído, junto con las "Hadas", se extinguieron...Me lo han demostrado...de ninguna manera...el Santuario...dejará de creer en los ideales de las personas...ustedes dos pueden hacerlo y lo mismo sus amigos del Futuro que provienen...- Se despidió de ellos el Patriarca y Caballero Dorado Itía de Libra, mientras que les felicitaba por todo lo que habían hecho, demostrado ser lo que son y de haberse ganado sus respetos, para que después partiera en paz hacia el Descanso Eterno y dejando allí su Armadura Dorada junto a las Armas Doradas.

\- ¡SE LO PROMETEMOS CON NUESTRAS VIDAS!.- Juraron los Hermanos Sage y Hakurei junto a KO y los demás, de que cumplirían con aquella promesa que habían hecho.

* * *

Todo volvió a la calma, el lavado de cerebro había desaparecido en los Caballeros Dorados que habían sobrevivido, entre ellos estaba Aeras de Sagitario, el cual abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado por Franciscas, Alcon, Carol y Gar, quienes le dieron una mano para ponerse de pie.

\- Agh, ¿qué me pasó?.- Se preguntó el Caballero del Templo del Centauro.

\- No te preocupes, ya pasó, lo lograron: Terminaron con el lavado de cerebro.- Le informó Francisca a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Y el Patriarca Itía...?!.- En ese momento, Aeras vio llegar a Athena junto a Krest, para después arrodillarse ante ella, lamentablemente había llegado a su fin aquel traidor, lo mismo Gateguard de Aries.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, ya el Portal estaba listo para llevarlos a KO y a sus amigos de regreso a su tiempo, la misión que habían tenido allí terminó y con ello estaba el regreso a su hogar.

\- No van a creerlo Rad y Enid cuando les cuente que combatí contra un Caballero Dorado.- Decía el niño, pero en aquellos momentos, Dendy se le acercó hasta él.

\- No te preocupes, te creerán, además de que logré tomar evidencias para ello y sumado de que lograste controlar a TKO, eso fue lo más grandioso que hayas hecho, KO.- Le felicitó Dendy, la cual causó que el niño se sonrojara por aquella muestra de cariño que le tenía la pequeña a él.

\- Gracias...Dendy.- Agradeció éste, mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

A su vez, Hakurei y Sage se hallaban con Carol y Gar, mientras que Esqueleto le decía a Brandon que no podía llevarse nada de aquel tiempo, ya que podría alterar las cosas en el Presente.

\- Espero que en su Tiempo brille la esperanza y el Futuro para ustedes.- Les deseó el peli blanco de Cáncer a éstos.

\- Fueron momentos muy oscuros, pero pudimos triunfar, aún así, lo mismo va para ustedes, gracias por habernos protegido cuando estábamos inconscientes.- Agradeció Carol, por su parte, mientras que se iban despidiendo de ellos.

\- Es verdad lo que Carol ha dicho: Fueron ustedes quienes nos protegieron y nosotros, en muestra de agradecimiento, les ayudamos con poner fin a esa conspiración.- Sostuvo Gar, mientras que estrechaban sus manos, ya que el Portal había aparecido.

\- Así será, vayan con cuidado, amigos y quién sabe, un día nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo Hakurei, estrechando su mano con las de todos ellos, al igual que su hermano gemelo.

\- Una pregunta, Señor Sage, ¿nos podemos llevar algún recuerdo?.- Pidió permiso, pero Esqueleto le tomó del cuello de su camisa.

\- Vamos, amigo, camina y deja eso, no vinimos aquí para hacer turismo, respeta la Historia. Tendrán que disculparlo. Suerte, Sage y Hakurei.- Se despidió Esqueleto de los gemelos, mientras que se llevaba a Brandon al Portal.

\- ¡Adiós, Señores Sage de Cáncer y Hakurei de Altar! ¡Buena suerte en su Era!.- Les desearon KO junto a Dendy.

\- ¡Cierto, suerte y protejan a la Señorita Athena, que nunca deje de brillar la Esperanza en ustedes!.- Finalizaron Carol y Gar, para que después de todo, ellos volvieran a su Tiempo y el Portal se cerraba delante de aquellos gemelos.

* * *

Esa fue la despedida de ellos y con ello, el paso del tiempo junto a la asunción de Sage de Cáncer como Patriarca del Santuario, no se hizo esperar, éste siguió con aquella promesa que le habían hecho a Itía antes de morir, de que cuidaran a Athena y a aquel lugar que sería la Fortaleza contra el Mal, cumpliendo su palabra, mientras que Hakurei se convertía en el Maestro de Jamir, siendo su alumno Shion, futuro Caballero de Aries.

Desde las Colinas del Santuario, allí se hallaba Sage, observando en "Star Hill" aquellos entrenamientos de los futuros Santos de Athena, mientras que pensaba en aquellas personas con las que habían luchado a su lado contra la conspiración de Itía.

\- Nuestro Era ha pasado, pero puedo ver que, en cualquier Época, las personas superaran lo que significa el Bien y el Mal, ¡así es, las personas valiosas!. El Mundo es aún inmaduro, pero desde ahora, generará muchas veces a personas como Gateguard, KO, Dendy, Carol, Gar, Esqueleto, Brandon y yo. Nosotros confiamos en que el Futuro siempre será bueno.- Sostuvo Sage, mientras que contemplaba a los nuevos Guerreros de Athena, los cuales entrenaban en el Coliseo y los campos junto a sus Maestros.

Una nueva generación de Héroes llegaría con el paso de los años.

 **Fin del Gaiden de los Hermanos Gemelos Sage de Cáncer, Hakurei de Altar y KO**

* * *

 **Y con ello, después de tres largos días de estar escribiendo el capítulo, aquí lo tenemos. Ahora quedan solo 4 Gaiden más: Sagitario, Tauro, Géminis y Aries, sin olvidarse del epílogo que es de la lucha de Shion y Teneo contra Youma de Mefistófeles/Kairos, evento que transcurre luego de los acontecimientos de "El Lienzo Perdido" (manga).**

 **Espero que este capítulo les vaya a gustar, sumado de que hubo un pequeño KO-Dendy (pronto haré One-Shots de esta pareja, pero no en estos momentos, necesito pensar a fondo). Por otro lado, les anuncio el siguiente Gaiden:**

 **Próximo Gaiden:** **Sisifo de Sagitario y Garnet (Steven Universe). Éste va dedicado para LeoneEpsilon.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder. Saludos para todos los seguidores: FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon, Gotham Doomsday, RCurrent y los demás.**

 **Cuídense y buen fin de semana de mi parte. Nos estamos viendo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28:**

 **Gaiden de Sisifo de Sagitario, Garnet e Ilias de Leo**

17 años atrás de la "Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades", bajo los Cielos estrellados, la Luna brillando con toda su intensidad, el viento que se movía libremente por los pasos montañosos, allí estuvieron un grupo de futuros Caballeros, quienes montaban guardia aquellas zonas, debían mantenerse en alerta, ya que el enemigo podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Allí se hallaban Rasgardo (Y Futuro Aldebaran) de Tauro, Aspros, Futuro Caballero de Géminis y un chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era Sisifo, quien se convertiría en el próximo Caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Éste último se hallaba harto de las conversaciones de sus dos Camaradas, quería que llegara el momento de pelear, destruir al enemigo y así se podrían convertir en lo que deseaban ser; a pesar de que Rasgardo le advertía a Sisifo de que no podía moverse de sus posiciones en las Montañas, ya que tenían que mantenerlas bajo vigilancia.

Habían distintos motivos para convertirse en Caballeros, pero para Sisifo, el llegar y alcanzar la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario iba a ser un gran salto para ganarse el respeto de su hermano, el Caballero Dorado Ilias de Leo.

De golpe, durante aquella guarida, una serie de pequeñas rocas y peñascos cayeron de las laderas superiores hacia los jóvenes que estaban vigilando y para su sorpresa, toda una tropa de Centauros aparecieron, con miradas frías y furiosas, sumado a que portaban Arcos y Flechas, cuyo objetivo eran las villas que estaban en las cercanías del Santuario. Éstos no les prestaron atención a los tres aspirantes a Caballeros y descendieron, a toda prisa, por las Montañas, hacia los Bosques, listos para atacar su objetivo.

No tardaron en llegar, pronto, una de las aldeas comenzó a ser incendiada por las Flechas Encendidas de los Centauros, mientras que los civiles huían, despavoridos y muchos otros caían víctimas de aquellos enemigos, regando con su sangre las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Pronto, el pillaje y el saqueo comenzó a verse, Rasgardo no podía tolerar más esa masacre, debían entrar en acción, ya que Ilias estaba tardándose en llegar. Iban a lanzarse para repeler el ataque, pero Aspros les detuvo su intento de intervenir, ya que tenían que mantener sus posiciones y no meterse, a pesar de la masacre.

Sisifo no quiso esperar más, no podía permitir que siguieran masacrando a los civiles, así que fueron Rasgardo y él para la aldea y así comenzar a detener al enemigo, mientras que intentaba frenarlos, pero fue en vano. Pronto, los dos jóvenes se lanzaron al asalto, llamando la atención de los Centauros, quienes se dirigieron hacia ellos para destruirlos. Sisifo estaba invadido por la furia y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, con la cual diezmó al enemigo, siendo felicitado por Rasgardo, el cual protegía a los civiles y los ayudaba a escapar del lugar. Él no iba a convertirse en una figura de sombra, no iba a ser más considerado el hermano menor de Ilias, él se convertiría en alguien importante y lo demostraba al combatir y derrotar a los Centauros con valentía y honor. Sin embargo, cuando el enemigo se vio casi al borde de la muerte, de perder la batalla, se dirigieron hacia las Montañas y Sisifo les siguió el paso, en donde se topó con uno de los Santos Negros, el de Centauro, el cual estaba protegido por una Armadura Negra y le lanzó un ataque llamado "Absorb Life Arrow", provocando que las Flechas suyas drenaran la fuerza vital del chico y de ahí cayera al piso, debilitado, para ser pisoteado por el rival, quien se burlaba y gozaba de su sufrimiento, mientras que el piso se agrietaba por la fuerza del oponente.

Aspros y Rasgardo habían llegado, pero cuando el Santo Negro estaba por matar a Sisifo, una misteriosa corriente se hizo sentir y con ello apareció aquel personaje serio y frío, quien causó que todos los enemigos lo miraran, no hubo respuestas, no les daría su nombre y fue entonces que lanzó su "Plasma Relámpago", matando al Santo Negro de Centauro y a sus tropas, las cuales quedaron completamente diezmadas. Una vez que el enemigo fue derrotado, Aspros cargó al inconsciente Sisifo y lo llevó hasta Ilias, el cual se sentía decepcionado por aquella actitud que había tenido su hermano, no debía haber desobedecido las órdenes que había impuesto, tenían que mantener su posición y de ahí esperar a que éste llegara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, él no quería que sufriera ni le pasara nada, así que lo entrenaría y pasó aquello: Sisifo entrenaba bajo la vigilancia de Ilias en las ruinas de un Templo, cuyas columnas estaban caídas y servían de asiento. Ilias le decía que debía "conversar con el viento", pero era complicado de entender para aquel muchacho, ya que, aunque cerrara los ojos y preparara su Arco y Flechas, fallaba. Ilias decidió darle un ejemplo y sin moverse, logró que la Flecha se clavara contra el blanco que estaba en uno de los árboles, dando en el Centro.

Una vez que le dejó su ejemplo, el rubio de Leo le dejó un consejo muy importante para el Futuro, ya que si se convertía en Caballero Dorado, tendría que estar siempre atento y mejorar su vista: Que fuera uno con la Naturaleza, tal y como él hacía, mientras que un Ciervo aparecía y se le acercaba a Ilias.

* * *

Finalmente, un año después, hallándose en el Coliseo, donde estaban los cadetes para ser Caballeros, entre ellos estaba Rasgardo, el cual miraba con seriedad la ceremonia y cruzado de brazos, delante de Sisifo se hallaban dos Soldados del Santuario, más al Patriarca Sage de Cáncer, con ellos venía la "Pandora´s Box de Sagitario", la Armadura Dorada del Centauro había escogido a su nuevo Portador. También estuvo presente Lugonis de Piscis, quien felicitó al joven pelirrojo y ansiaba que se volviera igual de fuerte que su amigo Ilias de Leo, que lo tomara en cuenta, pero eso puso un poco incómodo al chico.

Para demostrarle su poder, allí fue Sisifo contra Lugonis, quien recibió el impacto de su puño, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo, debía ser más poderoso si deseaba enfrentar al enemigo y proteger a los inocentes. Luego de vencerlo, Lugonis le advirtió a Sisifo de que veía un Futuro en donde estaba perdido por sus Sentimientos, debía cambiar al respecto, pero el chico volvió a atacar al Caballero de Piscis, para después volver a ser derrotado, cayendo al piso y cuando pensaron que Sisifo habría sido infectado por la Sangre Venenosa de Lugonis, el chico se levantó victorioso, habiendo superado aquella prueba para recibir la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

Ilias lo observaba con seriedad, había algo que le ponía en dudas si esa persona era su hermano menor, temía de que fuera algún impostor, algún Agente de Hades, así que tendría que ir a ver al Oráculo de Delfos y descubrir la verdad sobre aquel muchacho, su "Mandato Divino" y para ello, allí se hallaba un personaje más a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres que lo vigile a tu hermano?.- Preguntó aquel personaje, el cual era una de las integrantes de las "Crystal Gems", mientras que Ilias se levantaba de su asiento.

Ilias se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella. Tenía una misión muy importante, a pesar de que eran unas recién llegadas al Santuario, él conocía la habilidad de la que estaba presente. Simplemente se lo dijo de forma corta, que lo vigilara y que, en el peor de los casos, que lo aconsejara y guiara.

\- He visto que tu poder va más allá de la fuerza, que eres la unión de dos mentes en una sola. Tú posees esa "Unión" con la Naturaleza. Por eso quiero que lo guíes a Sisifo y si descubres algo extraño en su corazón, quiero me lo informes de inmediato.- Fue la misión que Ilias le encargó a Garnet, la cual acató con responsabilidad.

\- No te preocupes, me haré cargo de que no te esté fallando.- Juró ella y de ahí, Ilias se retiró del Coliseo, dejando a Garnet con la mirada puesta sobre Sisifo.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y pronto, durante una reunión con el Patriarca Sage, Sisifo quedó sorprendido por la misión en la que había sido designado: Se le había ordenado que fuera a buscar los "Escritos del Oráculo de Delfos", cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que éstos eran de suma importancia los dichosos documentos, debido a que auguraban la Futura "Guerra Santa" y que también podían darles una buena influencia en el curso de la misma para derrotar al enemigo. Durante aquella reunión, el pelirrojo de Sagitario notó la presencia de Ilias y de aquella Gema, la cual estaba a su lado. Acto seguido, Sage le advirtió que ese sitio estaba custodiado por los Guardianes de los Dioses y la Naturaleza, el oír aquellas palabras, las cuales refrescaron su memoria, llevaron a lo que anteriormente su hermano Ilias le había dicho sobre ese asunto, así que el Antiguo Caballero de Cáncer le encargó de la seguridad de aquel joven a Garnet, quien asintió, siempre manteniendo la seriedad.

\- ¡Tengo confianza que te irá bien, Sisifo!.- Exclamó Sage, tras verse una imagen del "Oráculo de Delfos" con sus Guardianes y las Portavoces de los Dioses.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Exclamó con determinación el Santo de Oro del Templo del Centauro y de ahí, éste se retiró junto a Garnet para partir hacia dicha misión.

Una vez que se retiraron, Sage miró a Ilias, preguntando si aquellas palabras suyas le hubieran servido para que pudiera cumplir con el objetivo. Éste respondió que sí, que eso dependía de lo que sucediera durante el viaje y que su hermano siempre sería fuerte y libre. Pero el Patriarca también conocía otro punto más, uno que el propio Caballero Dorado de Leo no quería decir y era sobre la enfermedad que le afectaba a los pulmones, mientra que se quitaba el Casco Dorado y tomaba por sorpresa a Ilias. Pero a pesar de su malestar, él iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba para indicarle el camino a su hermano menor.

La decisión del Caballero Dorado de Leo estaba tomada, no iba a cambiarla por nada del Mundo: Él tenía que ayudar a Sisifo en su camino.

* * *

En las afueras del Palacio de Athena, Sisifo podía sentir aquel temporal de viento que mandaba a volar las hojas y veía a los jóvenes Aprendices que entrenaban para ser Futuros Santos de Athena, pero a pesar de ello, muchos le guardaban envidia al nuevo Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, ya que era influenciado por Ilias de Leo y eso llegaba hasta sus oídos.

\- No les prestes atención.- Fue la orden que Garnet le dio al joven pelirrojo, el cual se volteó para verla.

\- Pero...- Cuando Sisifo iba a hablar, una mano le detuvo y de ahí aparecieron Rasgardo y Aspros, el primero le andaba bromeando sobre su dudas con respecto a la misión, mientras que el segundo le aconsejaba que no lo escuchara y sumado de que les advertía de que el Oráculo podía manipular a las personas, haciéndolas peligrosas y que desconfiaras los unos de los otros, además de que no creería en un Futuro designado por esa gente.- Qué envidia, mi Futuro no lo deciden los otros.- Sostuvo Sisifo con una sonrisa, mirando a sus compañeros y hallándose en las afueras del Santuario, justo en la entrada de los Bosques.- Yo quiero construir mi Futuro con ustedes.- Fue su deseo hacia ellos, mientras que Garnet lo observaba, apoyada contra uno de los árboles.

\- ¡Sí, nosotros te seguiremos y nos convertiremos en Futuros Caballeros!.- Juró Rasgardo junto a Aspros.- Hasta entonces, tú ¡avanza hacia el Futuro!.- Le deseó éste y de ahí Sisifo y y Garnet se internaron en los Bosques.

* * *

Aquel sitio no daba buena espina, estaba rodeado y decorado de Estatuas con formas de Monstruos Alados, un viento fuerte se hacía sentir en los alrededores, algo o alguien les estaba acechando, queriendo lastimarlos y los mantenía bajo alerta.

\- Sisifo.- Le llamó Garnet, viendo que el joven estaba poniéndose un tanto nervioso, así que se volteó para verla.- Con lo que tus amigos te han dicho, es verdad, tú tienes que avanzar hacia ese Futuro, sin embargo, en dicho camino encontrarás muchos obstáculos que te impedirán seguir y con ello, lo terminarás abandonando.- Dijo con seriedad aquella Gema, llamando la atención del muchacho.

\- Se lo prometí a mi hermano, no pienso fallarle. Ya he cometido varios errores, pero ahora, el Patriarca Sage y él confían en mí, lo mismo Rasgardo y Aspros, no puedo volver como un cobarde.- Dijo el joven, intentando hallar el camino correcto para continuar.

Garnet se aproximó hasta él y apoyó su mano en las hombreras de la Armadura Dorada.

\- ¿Qué clase de Futuro puedes ver tú?. Lo he oído de tus Camaradas, las otras Crystal Gems y de Rose, ¿cómo es posible que lo yo haga no termine en desgracia?.- Quiso saber el Caballero Dorado, mientras que la Gema se quitaba sus gafas oscuras y le mostraba aquellos tres ojos.

\- Este es el resultado de dos almas que querían estar juntas, algo que en el Planeta Madre no podían permitir: Una Rubí y una Zafiro que se unieron, eso era algo totalmente inaceptable, pero su amor fue lo que las unió. Esto mismo representa tu forma de ser, la persona que eres y tu hermano, Ilias, ambos lo llevan en la sangre esa unión, no la puedes olvidar. Pero tampoco puedes hacerte la idea de que todo el tiempo dependerás de él: Tarde o temprano, tú deberás enfrentar esos miedos si decides ir hacia el Futuro.- Le dijo aquella explicación al joven, éste sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquella confianza que le tenía su hermano mayor era enorme, pero aquel miedo que tenía de decepcionarlo, igual que cuando fue un joven recluta para ser Caballero, durante el asalto de los Centauros en aquella aldea, dicha cicatriz tardaría en cerrarse para siempre.

No pudo decir nada al respecto, de golpe, desde los arbustos, el viento se incrementó y allí saltaron una jauría de Lobos Salvajes, los cuales se lanzaron hacia ellos, tomando por sorpresa a Sisifo, quien utilizó su poder para provocar que se estrellaran contra los árboles y provocar que quedaran inconscientes.

\- ¡LO SIENTO, SOLO PLANEABA ASUSTARLOS!.- Pidió perdón, él no quería hacerlo, se volteó unos segundos y obtuvo la seria mirada de Garnet, ella lo había visto en su Visión del Futuro, si él continuaba hacia así, terminaría fallando a aquella promesa que había hecho por su hermano mayor. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que desde el camino o sendero que se hallaba allí, un Resplandor Dorado apareció junto a un misterioso Loba Blanca con unas extrañas marcas en sus ojos con forma de "M". Sisifo podía sentir un enorme Cosmos, parecía ser un Mensajero de los Dioses aquel animal que iba hacia ellos.

\- _Me reconforta saber que es una persona amable, Joven Sisifo. Yo soy Arkhes. Escuchamos lo esencial de la situación en el Santuario, sobre que desea ver a nuestro Oráculo que está más adelante. Nosotras somos las Pitonisas._ \- Dijo aquella criatura, hablando de forma tranquila, mientras que los otros dos animales se levantaban del suelo.

\- ¿Habló?. Garnet...- Preguntó Sisifo, sorprendido, pero la Gema le impidió seguir hablando

\- _Nosotras unimos nuestras Almas con la Naturaleza, siendo capaces de sentir su aliento. Es por eso que nuestras palabras sobrepasan el Conocimiento Humano, logrando tocar el Futuro. Ese mismo Futuro que tiene un nivel de verdades a la que los Humanos Ordinarios no pueden resistirse. ¿Y usted posee la Fortaleza para recibir el Futuro?.-_ Siguió contando Arkhes al joven pelirrojo, poniendo en duda su corazón.

No dijo nada, quedó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras de la Pitonisa y las imágenes que se veían de éstas junto a los Archivos y los Hombres.

\- _Recuerda lo que le dijiste a Rasgardo y Aspros.-_ Le habló Garnet en voz baja, haciendo que el joven retomara su camino.

\- ¡Por supuesto, continuaré si eso me lleva al Futuro!.- Dio su respuesta positiva, la cual fue aceptada por Arkhes y las Pitonisas, quienes los guiarían hacia los Bosques y pronto comenzó la marca, en donde podían verse dos columnas helénicas como entrada hacia aquel Sitio Sagrado.

* * *

Justo cuando estaban por entrar, en aquel momento, les llamó la atención toparse con Rasgardo y Aspros, los dos estaban portando sus Armaduras Doradas de Tauro y Géminis, algo que llamó profundamente la atención de Sisifo y Garnet. Algo no iba bien, si recién habían estado hablando con ellos y portaban ropas de jóvenes reclutas, no podía haber sido cierto que ya se convirtieron en Caballeros de Athena. De golpe, Rasgardo, a pesar de la cálida charla que tuvieron, atacó con su puño al Santo de Oro de Sagitario, mientras que Garnet tomaba su postura de combate.

\- ¡Sisifo!.- Exclamó y vio que éste tosió sangre por el impacto del golpe, para después caer de rodillas al piso, adolorido.

\- ¿Qué...pasa?.- Quiso saber ante aquel sombrío escenario.

\- Parece que aún no ves los eventos inmediatos. No has cambiado en absoluto, ni siquiera interpretaste lo que la Señorita Garnet te había estado diciendo, igual que en aquella misión de hace un año.- Dirigió Aspros sus frías e hirientes palabras contra Sisifo, haciéndole recordar aquella rebeldía que había tenido en las Montañas.

\- Y de nuevo involucras a los demás. Me apena tener que hacer equipo con alguien tan débil como tú.- Añadió Rasgardo su segunda "carga" de insultos.

\- Tu debilidad se convertirá en los grilletes de la "Guerra Santa": ¡TE ASESINAREMOS!.- Sentenciaron ambos Caballeros Dorados, atacando al joven y destruyendo la posición en donde estaba, pero Garnet lo sacó de allí.

\- ¡NO SE METAN!.- Gritó y lanzó su puñetazo contra aquellas versiones malignas.

\- ¡Tú no te metas!.- Bramó Rasgardo y cuando atacó a la Gema, ésta soltó a Sisifo, quien se estrelló contra la columna helénica, provocando que se partiera por la mitad y cayera al piso junto a un poderoso estruendo y una nube de polvo.

Garnet se recuperó y a unos pocos metros vio a Aspros y Rasgardo mirando a Sisifo, a quien le decían que era un débil, sumado de que si tenía dudas sobre ellos eran copias malignas. El joven no podía hacer nada, pero tampoco quería depender de la ayuda de la Gema del Planeta Madre, necesitaba idear un plan para vencer a aquellos oponentes.

\- ¡PERMANECE ASÍ HASTA QUE SE CONVIERTA EN REALIDAD!.- Atacó Rasgardo al joven, quien fue lanzado contra los árboles, los cuales se partieron en una enorme hilera que había, mientras que Aspros se sumaba al asalto.

\- ¡QUÉ INEPTO ERES, SISIFO. SI FUERAS COMO EL SEÑOR ILIAS O GARNET, NO COMETERÍAS UN ERROR COMO ESTE!.- Exclamó el rubio de Géminis, mientras que una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro, señalando que su vida se convertiría en un corto momento, que no valdría nada.

Pronto, el puño resplandeciente de Aspros comenzó a emitir una Energía Oscura, mientras que Sisifo era tomado por sorpresa y una fuerte explosión lo arrojaba contra el piso, cayendo en los Bosques, rodeado de aquellos escombros de la destrucción causada y pudo ver escenas de un joven chico, el cual era él, sintiéndose triste y debilitado, que no podía cumplir con las órdenes en el Santuario: Estaba mostrando su debilidad. Pronto, el Caballero se puso de pie y con las Alas de Sagitario alejó aquellas escenas del Pasado con su ofensiva "Kheiron´s Thyella".

De ahí llegaron Aspros y Rasgardo, los cuales le advertían de que su debilidad haría que el Santuario se corrompiera por su propia culpa y cuando estaba por hacerlo desaparecer aquel rubio, mientras que se veía la destrucción de aquella parte del Bosque, un Viento Dorado comenzaba a verse en el rango de Sisifo, obligando a Aspros a detener su ataque, viendo que Ilias le tenía confianza a su hermano y ahora había comprendido el mensaje de Garnet, quien llegó rápidamente para ver al joven tomando sus propias decisiones.

\- ¡DICEN QUE ES MEJOR CONFIAR EN QUE ESA ES LA REALIDAD, SÍ ASÍ, YO NO CREERÉ EN SUS PALABRAS! ¡LA SEÑORITA GARNET ME HA GUIADO POR ESTE CAMINO Y NO LE FALLARÉ, NI TAMPOCO A MI HERMANO! ¡ELLOS DOS SIEMPRE ME HAN TRATADO EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES, AÚN CUANDO FRACASÉ EN LA MISIÓN, NO CAMBIARON NI CUANDO RECIBÍ LA ARMADURA DORADA. ME DIJERON QUE QUERÍAN CONSTRUIR UN FUTURO CONMIGO! ¡JE, ¿QUÉ LAZOS MÁS HUMILDES?! ¡PARA QUE YO PELEE! ¡"KHEIRON´S LIGHT IMPULSE"!.- Las palabras de Sisifo retumbaron por todos los Bosques y de ahí, envuelto en aquel Cosmos, lanzó su ofensiva contra los enemigos, destruyendo aquellas versiones malignas de los Caballeros Dorados Rasgardo/Aldebaran de Tauro y Aspros de Géminis.

Pronto, todo volvió a la calma, el joven aterrizó en el suelo y allí apareció Arkhes de nuevo, felicitando al oponente y mostrándose como la responsable de haber creado esas Ilusiones con su poder, sin embargo, Sisifo, a pesar de haber triunfado, podía sentir que en su corazón él llegaría a convertirse la Desgracia del Santuario, así que le preguntó tanto a ella como a Garnet, la Gema mantuvo silencio, sin embargo, la Loba respondió que eso estaba en el Oráculo. El joven pelirrojo se negaba con creer aquellas palabras, pero la Líder de las Pitonisas le decía que, aunque lo intentara con convencerla, eso estaba escrito.

\- No tenemos tiempo, vamos.- Ordenó Garnet y le siguieron el paso a Arkhes, la cual los condujo hacia el Templo de Delfos, atravesando aquella neblina y señalando la ubicación de los "Escritos". Pero el terror se apoderó de Sisifo cuando vio una imagen de él en las Columnas y con ello, una Pitonisa comprendieron el mensaje que esa Visión les estaba mandado.

\- ¿Qué es...esto? ¿Un Sagitario Negro? ¿Es un Sapuris?.- Preguntó el muchacho con horror en su voz ante aquella imagen tan nefasta y aterradora del Futuro.- Imposible, ¿acaso...soy yo? ¡ARKHES, GARNET!.- Les llamó, pero de golpe, la Pitonisa que comprendía la Visión cayó al suelo, abrazándose así misma y dando su mensaje hacia el joven.

\- Es lo que decía el Oráculo: Usted se convertirá en aquel que levantará la Flecha contra Athena. Pero antes de que eso suceda, ¿usted deberá morir o deberá vivir?. Primero, descubramos el resultado.- Alegó la Pitonisa de cabellos rubios, mientras que aquella imagen del Futuro iba hacia Sisifo y Arkhes se encontraba al lado de aquella joven.

\- ¡EL SAGITARIO ESTÁ...!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo con asombro y de ahí, aquel Sisifo malvado voló hacia él, las Plumas Negras caían al piso y bajo aquel Casco Negro, lágrimas de sangre bajaban por sus ojos.

\- Tu objetivo son los Escritos que están al fondo, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que los tomes fácilmente, porque usted se convertirá en la "Calamidad de la Guerra Santa".- Le advirtió y auguró la joven rubia.

\- Un Sagitario Negro, ¿acaso se trata de mi Futuro? ¿Lágrimas de Sangre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucederá esto?.- Quería saber el muchacho, pero la respuesta de la Pitonisa rubia era que el Futuro dependía de cada acumulación de elementos, sean gotas de agua, latidos de corazón, cada golpe de viento, todo importaba y de ahí, el Sagitario Negro preparó su Arco y Flechas, además de señalar que las almas se podían sentir alrededor del Mundo, las cuales eran piezas para el Futuro.

Pronto, otra imagen, pero del Pasado apareció delante de ellos: Allí estaba aquel joven, quien mostraba el detonante de la "Guerra Santa" y en donde se dirigía hacia un grupo de tres chicos, dos varones y una niña, sabiendo bien de quién se trataba aquella joven femenina.

\- Vamos, opóngase a su Futuro, por favor; de no hacerlo, no le entregaremos los "Escritos del Oráculo".- Le ordenó la Pitonisa rubia, poniendo en jaque a Sisifo.

\- _"No hay forma...de oponerse a un Futuro como ese".-_ Pensó el pelirrojo y de ahí, el rival lanzó una primera Flecha, la cual provocó una explosión y destruyó parte del suelo del Templo de Delfos. De ahí, el oponente voló hacia donde estaba Sisifo y lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- Evitas ver a los ojos y pierdes la compostura, Hermano Menor del Héroe Ilias de Leo.- Dijo con severidad aquel rival y lo arrojó contra las afueras del Templo, destruyendo la fachada y las Columnas, las cuales cayeron al piso, regando todo con escombros.

\- _"Soy el Hermano Menor del Héroe Ilias. Es cierto, no puede suceder...no ese Futuro...nunca...".-_ Pensó el muchacho, quien yacía en el piso, herido y apretando los dientes, de ahí, Garnet reapareció, extendiendo su mano.

\- No tienes que darte por vencido, Sisifo, el Futuro tuyo se puede cambiar.- Le dijo la peli negra, dándole aquel ánimo, pero siempre manteniendo su postura seria.

De ahí, el rival volvió para atacar, aterrizando y destruyendo el suelo.

\- ¿Mantendrás las diferencias hasta el final?.- Preguntó con frialdad en su voz y envuelto en un poderoso Cosmos Negro.

\- Así es, un Futuro como ese nunca llegará, la Señorita Garnet está en lo cierto, se puede cambiar por las acciones que uno tome y por eso se lo juré a ellos dos. ¡DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE, CONSTRUIRÉ MI FUTURO JUNTO CON RASGARDO Y ASPROS. DESAPARECE, ILUSIÓN: "KHEIRON´S LIGHT IMPULSE!.- Juró el muchacho y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra el Sagitario Negro, el cual fue destruido por aquel poder.- ¡NO MÁS, NO PUEDO CAER VÍCTIMA DE OTRA ILUSIÓN!.- Se prometió, lleno de valentía y coraje, iría por los "Escritos del Oráculo" y sin importar con quién se toparía en su camino, él se había hecho esa promesa por sus amigos y en especial por su hermano Ilias.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, dirigirse hacia el Templo de Delfos, yendo a toda prisa con Garnet, pero de golpe, el Sagitario Negro había regresado, preguntando si se convertiría en un Héroe como Ilias, llevando a que ambos se voltearan y de ahí fueron bombardeados por las Flechas del rival.

\- Es una pena tu dependencia a tus amigos. Ellos se irán por su camino. ¿Por qué no confiar en ellos que están ahora y no los del Futuro?.- Preguntó con su tono de voz lleno de odio y desprecio.

\- ¡NUNCA, ES MENTIRA!.- Se negó Sisifo en creerle.

\- Todos se irán en el "Remolino de la Guerra Santa" que yo causé, seré el "Gran Pecador del Futuro".- Le dio aquel augurio siniestro, pero el joven no iba a darse por vencido.- ¡"KHEIRON´S DARK IMPULSE"!.- Sentenció el oponente y lanzó su ofensiva contra Sisifo, quien cayó en una especie de "Sueño", en donde podía verse a su Yo del Pasado junto a Ilias, siendo entrenado y justo aparecía el Patriarca Sage de Cáncer y en donde fue el día en el que se desvió de su camino: Fue aquel día en donde se produjo un feroz incendio en las afueras del Santuario, en la Zona Residencial de los Soldados Rasos. El Fuego consumía todo a su paso, habían sido los Traidores de los Caballeros Negros los responsables de aquel incendio devastador y cuando uno de los Soldados intentó detener a Sisifo, el chico se internó entre las llamas para rescatar a un chico llamado Theanis y a su hermana, cuando justo el techo de piedra se desplomó sobre ellos, ardiendo, pero allí intervino Ilias de Leo, destruyendo aquellos escombros y siendo felicitado por su hermano mayor, quien les pidió que se pusieran a salvo: Sisifo había tomado el ejemplo de su hermano mayor para proteger a los que amaba. Una vez que salió de aquel "Sueño del Pasado", el pelirrojo había sido lanzado contra las laderas montañosas, provocando que se agrietaran y cayeran restos por todas partes: Reconoció que ese chico era él.- ¿Aún vas a pelear?. Aunque continúes viviendo, tu vida no tendrá sentido, más que con la desgracia de ser "El Gran Pecador". ¡MORIRÁS AQUÍ POR EL BIEN DEL SANTUARIO!.- Sentenció el Sagitario Negro, pero cuando estaba por preparar su Arco y Flechas, Sisifo comenzó a moverse, a pesar de sus heridas.

Garnet lo observaba desde abajo.

\- _"Haz lo que debes hacer, Sisifo, no falles, yo confío en ti: Puedes cambiar ese Futuro".-_ Le dijo, pensativamente, aquella Gema.

\- No puedo morir...y menos en un lugar como este...Yo...El Yo de Ahora aún no comprende la desesperación por la que pasará...Mi Yo del Futuro...pero hay algo que mi Yo de Ahora no puede permitir...y es que el Yo de Ahora aún tiene...¡A RASGARDO, ASPROS, GARNET Y TAMBIÉN A MI HERMANO!.- Sentenció el pelirrojo, quien preparó su Arco y Flechas, apuntando hacia el enemigo, quien quedó sorprendido, por un rato y luego volvió a su postura seria.- Ahora tengo una misión y una promesa que cumplir: El morir ¡SERÍA UNA TRAICIÓN HACIA ELLOS!

\- Jeh, ¿por qué no entiendes que tu Terquedad por encontrar tu lugar te hace débil?. El Sentimiento de Inferioridad por tu hermano, la dependencia hacia tus amigos y esa Gema, ¡también la Discordia del Santuario, todas ellas se convertirán en el Origen de mis Pecados! ¡DESAPARECE, NO HABRÁ UN FUTURO BRILLANTE PARA TI!.- Exclamó el Sagitario Negro y se preparó para disparar su Flecha.

\- _"Ninguno se mueve, tengo solo una oportunidad, en el instante en que dispare su Arco, debo adelantarme a ese instante. Debo encontrarlo con la mirada o solo desaparecer como lo dijo ese sujeto: ¿Qué debo hacer?".-_ Se preguntó el joven, mientras que intentaba tener la oportunidad perfecta para derrotar a su enemigo.

 _\- "Los Ojos de Sagitario siempre apuntarán a un punto, la Verdad".-_ Escuchó aquella voz y de ahí vio una Ilusión Auditiva de Ilias de Leo.- _"Está bien si no comprendes lo que te digo, solo fija la mirada a aquel "Futuro" que tanto desea tu corazón y sé como la Naturaleza".-_ Le dejó aquel mensaje y de ahí, el pelirrojo apuntó hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡¿Cierras los ojos?!.- Preguntó el Sagitario Negro con asombro.

\- Puedo ver, puedo ver más allá del blanco. Protegeré el lugar al que pertenezco, aunque Rasgard y los demás se vayan...¡AQUELLO QUE RASGARD Y LOS DEMÁS PROTEGEN, TAMBIÉN LOS SUEÑOS DE MIS NUEVOS CAMARADAS Y EL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁN LAS PERSONAS MÁS IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ, PROTEGERÉ SU FUTURO AL CONVERTIRME EN CABALLERO!.- Fue el juramento que hizo Sisifo, alzando su brazo al aire, listo para disparar.

\- Tonterías, ¡SU SUFRIMIENTO SERÁ A CAUSA DE TUS PECADOS DE CONVERTIRME EN TI EN ESE MOMENTO!.- Advirtió el Sagitario Negro, pero en ese momento, Sisifo abrió los ojos y dejó paralizado al enemigo.

\- ¡TOMARÉ MI VIDA PARA RETRIBUIR A MIS CAMARADAS!.- Exclamó y apuntó hacia el enemigo.

\- Toma la vida para retribuir, ciertamente usted es como la persona que ama a cada una de las personas. Mientras que usted tenga ese fuerte deseo de proteger a las personas y al Futuro, se convertirá en el poderoso Caballero más que nadie.- Mostró el Sagitario Negro sus respetos y de ahí fue alcanzado por la Flecha Dorada de Sisifo, felicitando a su oponente y de ahí, todo volvió a la calma.

Garnet pegó un salto y ayudó a Sisifo a salir de aquellas laderas.

\- Lo lograste, conseguiste tu objetivo.- Le dijo ella, sabiendo que tenía Fe en él.

\- Sí...es verdad...ahora que él desapareció, podré acceder a los "Escritos de Delfos"...así que debemos seguir, Señorita Garnet...Y muchas gracias por su Filosofía y apoyo.- Agradeció a la peli negra, pero cuando estaban por irse hacia el objetivo, algo llamó su atención, en los caminos montañosos se hallaba un reconocido personaje, de pie y siendo testigo de todo lo que había pasado.

\- No puede ser...- Observó Garnet al recién llegado.

\- ¿Hermano?.- Preguntó Sisifo, sorprendido, pero había algo raro: Aquel Ilias de Leo los miraba con asco y decepción, bajo una fría apariencia que estaba por estrenar un momento crucial.

\- Lo sabía hace un momento, propio de ti, el captar el Viento, Sisifo y con la ayuda de Garnet.- Dijo con frialdad y sin dejar de mirarlos.- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ya que somos Hermanos: ¿No te gustaría dejar el Santuario e ir a los confines de una "Tierra Sin Ruido"? ¿No te gustaría dejar el Santuario, Sisifo?.- Preguntó hacia él, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- _No lo escuches, no es tu hermano.-_ Le susurró Garnet al oído

Su fría mirada se clavó sobre Sisifo y Garnet, el primero no podía creer en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, no podía hablar de semejante acto de traición y cobardía.

\- ¿Dejar el Santuario?.- Preguntó Sisifo con dudas.

\- Así es.- Respondió Ilias, de forma tranquila.- Puedo ver al interior del Bosque como el "Viento de Murmuraciones" te ha estado corrompiendo en el Santuario. Esa es la razón por la que no puedes escuchar la Voz del Viento ni de la Tierra, siendo así, tú y yo debemos ir hacia los confines de la Tierra. Si quieres ver el Mundo con los mismos Sentidos de los que yo hago.- Sugirió al joven, quien estaba perplejo, había oído la voz de Garnet de que tuviera cuidado, pero a su vez, no podía dudar de su hermano.

\- Ir junto a mi hermano, ¿a un lugar sin desconcierto de la Decepción y la Envidia. Si estoy con mi hermano, sin duda me volveré fuerte y ciertamente, eso es lo que deseo...Sin embargo...Sin embargo, eso es Historia Pasada.- Finalizó el pelirrojo, viendo escenas del Santuario, el rescate que hizo ante los Soldados Rasos durante el incendio y sus amigos Rasgardo y Aspros. Pronto, guiado por las palabras de Garnet, también, éste se fue poniendo de pie.- No, Hermano, yo me quedo. Pronto comenzará la "Guerra Santa", de ninguna manera se quedarán sin los dos Caballeros Dorados para entonces. ¡ADEMÁS, NO ES SOLO POR EL PODER DE PELEA, SI MI HERMANO, EL HÉROE NO ESTÁ, DECAERÍA LA MORAL DE TODOS!.

Aquello no fue bien recibido por aquel rubio, quien estaba tomando medidas por esa decisión.

\- ¿Eliges las Murmuraciones del Santuario a ir en búsqueda de un Mundo conmigo?.- Preguntó Ilias con frialdad.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Hermano? ¿De verdad abandonarás el Santuario?.- Redobló Sisifo su interrogatorio y de ahí comprendió la situación, mientras que Garnet lo ayudaba.- Ya comprendo, ¡ESTA TAMBIÉN ES UNA ILUSIÓN CREADA POR LA SACERDOTISA. DE NO SER ASÍ, MI HERMANO JAMÁS DIRÍA ALGO ASÍ!.- Reconoció Sisifo aquella falsedad, pero al ir a combatirlo, Ilias los atacó con su poder, haciendo que cayeran al piso, donde vieron la imagen del León Salvaje en el Caballero Dorado de Leo.

No podía predecirlo, no había podido ver lo que su hermano estaba por hacer, ese era su golpe contra ellos dos. La caída de ellos dio contra el Templo de Delfos, en donde cayeron las columnas, la fachada y el interior quedó arrasado por el impacto de los dos personajes, mientras que detrás de ellos, parado encima de la baranda del Puente sobre el río, allí estaba aquel León Salvaje, listo para atacar nuevamente.

\- Soportaste bien y hasta has protegido a Garnet, pero es una lástima: Creí que al tratarse de ti, lo comprenderías, que nos estamos llenando de las Murmuraciones de la gente. Ni el mismo Santuario será la excepción. Además, las personas se olvidaron de la Tierra, perdiéndose de vista así mismos. ¿Cómo existir para tener que proteger a los demás?.- Fueron aquellas pregunta que le lanzó Ilias a su hermano, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tú no eres Ilias de Leo, eres un impostor. Sisifo, no lo escuches, no caigas en su trampa: Tú eres fuerte, pudiste vencer a esas Ilusiones de la Sacerdotisa y podrás derrotar a este Falso Ilias, sé que podrás. No importa el camino que intente él tomar para engañarte, tu corazón nunca se corromperá por tus Pecados, aún hay tiempo de que puedas corregir ese error tuyo y evitar que siga creciendo. Solo debemos tener confianza en ti mismo y en las personas que te rodean; tales como tu hermano, Rasgardo, Aspros, yo e incluso de mis Camaradas.- Le animaba Garnet a enfrentarse al rival y de ahí, éste lanzó su "oferta" para convencer a su hermano.

\- No la escuches, sus palabras son vacías, al igual que sus Visiones del Futuro, no podría evitar que el Emperador Hades nos gane, ella es una estafa, una falsedad que vino de los confines del Universo, ¿todo para qué?. Para nada. Te llevaré de vuelta a la Tierra con mis manos. Si dices elegir el Mundo de los Humanos, el Santuario: ¡"HOZ DE LEO"!.- Siguió con aquellas tratativas de llevárselo y de ahí, bajo su mirada siniestra, lanzó su ofensiva contra su hermano y Garnet, la cual intentó contrarrestar el golpe, lo que provocó una nueva explosión y arrasó parte de los Bosques, provocando heridas en Sisifo

* * *

Un poco lejos de allí, la Sacerdotisa del Templo de Delfos pudo sentir aquel terremoto que estremecía a la Tierra, sumado de que podría llegar a despertar a la Pitón del Templo.

\- El Rey de Todas las Bestias, su increíble poder, eventualmente, te acarreará crisis a sus lazos con-sanguíneos . Sin conocer la expresión del afecto hacia los demás.- Fue el ruego de aquella rubia, quien cayó al suelo, triste por aquel combate y a su vez, Arkhes miraba hacia el Norte junto a ella.- Lo que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, es seguir aquí. Se lo ruego, no devore el Futuro de su hermano, Señor Ilias.- Fue el pedido que hizo la Sacerdotisa ante el Caballero de Leo.

* * *

Sisifo y Garnet habían sido lanzados contra las escaleras y una de las columnas, las cuales quedaron destruidas a su paso. Para empeorar las cosas, la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario se había fracturado por el impacto, justo en la zona del pecho y para aumentar más las cosas, dos figuras de Bestias Salvajes aparecieron en el ambiente.

Todo el Bosque estaba bajo el dominio de su hermano, ¿qué podían con aquel rival que tenía dominado todo ese lugar?.

\- Regresaré a toda costa, Rasgardo y Aspros, nosotros traeremos lo prometido: ¡Que los tres seríamos Caballeros Dorados y construiríamos el Futuro!.- Juró el joven.

\- ¡SISIFO!.- Le alertó Garnet y de ahí salía de la columna para atacar al enemigo.

\- Esa promesa roba tu Libertad, en ese caso requerirás de la Libertad de estar entre el Viento y el Bosque para ser fuerte.- Sostuvo Ilias, quien reapareció junto al León Salvaje, el viento se hacía sentir con fuerza y las hojas volaban por todas partes.

En aquel momento, Garnet logró darle un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, pero éste ni se inmutó.

\- ¡Garnet!.- Gritó el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Esa forma de defender a los demás, de parte de una Crystal Gem, ¡es inaceptable!.- Bramó Ilias y la tiró hacia atrás, siendo salvada por su hermano.

\- Hermano, entonces ¿planeas dejar de ser humano?.- Preguntó Sisifo ante el rival, quien se sorprendió.- Abandonar todo, a las personas que te admiran y a las que te idolatran e ir a un lugar muy lejos y hablar únicamente con la Tierra. Yo...Yo...¡YO NO QUIERO SER SOLO FUERTE!.- Exclamó y mostró su decisión verdadera.

\- Sisifo.- Quedó Garnet sorprendida, ya que eso había sido visto en el Futuro que ella predijo.- Lo has hecho muy bien.- Le felicitó.

\- Finalmente lo comprendí y gracias a la ayuda de Garnet, logré comprender mi objetivo como Caballero, después de todo, soy diferente a ti, ¡FUI DIFERENTE! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON LAS PERSONAS Y COINCIDIR CON LOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS, PARA HABLAR Y PROTEGERNOS LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS!.- Juró y de ahí fue elevando su Cosmos, arrasando con los restos de aquel Templo, siendo observado por la fría mirada de Ilias.- Esta será la despedida de nosotros dos, Hermano, incluso si no llegaras a comprenderlo, no quise perder ese Futuro que Garnet predijo y mantuvo en secreto para que lo comprendiera en este momento: ¡"KHEIRON´S LIGHT IMPULSE"!.- En aquel momento, el pelirrojo lanzó su ofensiva, pero el rival iba caminando a través de aquellos Vientos, sin ser alcanzado hasta quedar cara a cara con su hermano y la Crystal Gem.

\- ¿Es esta tu Fortaleza?. Esto ha motivo mi corazón, ahora veré esa Fortaleza: La Fortaleza que deriva de tu Poder Divino contra mi Sentido de la "Octava Vista".- Impuso esa prueba y de ahí, toda la Fuerza del Bosque unida al León Salvaje se lanzaron contra Sisifo a más no poder, como un tsunami oscuro.

El Cosmos de Ilias brillaba intensamente, podía verse aquella demostración, tenía que ganarle, debía lograrlo.

\- Vamos, muestrámelo, Sisifo. El Heroísmo que viene de las Voces que llaman la Tierra que me escucha, la Pureza que viene de fluir la Vida que me observa. Vamos.- Le desafío Ilias a su hermano, el cual apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró su puño.

\- ¡LO VEO, SEÑORITA GARNET, LO VEO, ES MI BLANCO A ATRAVESAR! ¡VOLVERÉ AL SANTUARIO A TODA COSTA, AL LUGAR DONDE FUI INDIFERENTE, AL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁ TODO MI FUTURO! ¡SÉ MI FLECHA, MI COSMOS. ALCANZA A MI HERMANO! ¡HERMANO!.- Bramó el pelirrojo y ante la mirada de la Gema, éste lanzó su ofensiva, la cual tomó forma en una Gigantesca Flecha Dorada, la cual fue directo hacia Ilias.

De golpe, cuando dio en el Blanco, el panorama cambió, volvió la calma a los Bosques y el aspecto de Ilias también, ya que se lo veía sonriente, pero herido y sangrando gravemente, cayendo en los brazos de su hermano.

\- Hermano, ¿qué sucede? ¿y esa sangre? ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESA SANGRE?!.- Quería saber la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, tras haber golpeado a Ilias y dejarlo herido.

\- Es Tuberculosis...Hiciste bien en limpiar esas dudas, esa Flecha es la Retribución que poseen los "Ojos de Sagitario". Con esto, ya no tendré necesidad de lamentarme por el Santuario.- Le contó y agradeció Ilias a su hermano, estando en aquel triste estado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de lamentarte?. Maldito Héroe, por qué decir algo así...¡NO TE VAYAS, HERMANO!.- Imploró Sisifo, llorando a más no poder, mientras que Garnet iba hacia él y ponía su mano en los hombros del Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Las Personas tienen Designios Divinos, a este paso, mi cuerpo se corroerá por la enfermedad en mis pulmones y moriré, pero el poder de mis Sentidos y yo deberán quedarse en el Santuario. Pero, aunque conozca ese Método para hacer eso, solo podré hacerlo en un "Lugar de Murmuraciones", podré lograrlo en un lugar cercano a la Tierra. Yo no tenía la intención de abandonar la "Guerra Santa" ni el Santuario. Regresaré al Santuario en una forma diferente.- Sostuvo Ilias con determinación y poniéndose de pie, revelando toda la verdad.

\- Hermano.- Dijo Sisifo y de ahí, llegó una cuarta persona a la "reunión".

\- Me complace saber que los dos están bien.- Dijo la Sacerdotisa rubia.

\- Arkhes.- Le reconoció Ilias a la chica y a la Loba Salvaje que iba con ella a su lado.

\- Señor Ilias, se esforzó demasiado.- Le dijo la rubia.- Las "Rocas Sagradas" me permitirán fluir mi poder como Intermediaria. Se recuperará de su aflicción, aunque sea un poco y también, Joven Sisifo: Bien hecho y gracias a la ayuda de la Señorita Garnet, ha logrado superar las numerosas y peligrosas pruebas: Estos son los "Documentos del Oráculo". Adelante, espero que le sean útiles para la "Guerra Santa".- Felicitó la Sacerdotisa rubia a los presentes, mientras que entregaba los Archivos, los cuales eran tomados por Sisifo.

\- Oye, Arkhes, ¿el Futuro será brillante?.- Preguntó y de ahí, Garnet fue hasta ella.

\- Bien, el Futuro es la Acumulación de los Eventos del Presente. Incluso mientras hablamos, son infinitas las Ramificaciones del Futuro que son esparcidas.- Le contó la rubia de Delfos.

\- Es verdad y con ello, la posibilidad de entre los Futuros de los que ellas, las Pitonisas, han narrado es un gran fragmento. Futuro, el Futuro lo guiarán ustedes.- Añadió Garnet aquella explicación final.

Había que ir preparándose, debían volver al Santuario.

\- Hermano, yo esperaré, esperaré hasta que algún día mi hermano regrese de los "Confines de la Tierra". Hasta entonces, protegeré el Santuario junto a Rasgardo, Aspros y las Crystal Gems junto a los demás.- Prometió Sisifo de que volverían a verse algún día, mientras que Ilias se recuperaba de su enfermedad.- El Santuario, el "Mundo de las Personas". ¡QUIERO QUE SEA UNA PROMESA, HERMANO!.- Pidió el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, que sea una promesa.- Juró el rubio con una sonrisa, a pesar de las heridas provocadas anteriormente.- Enséñale la Fortaleza Humana a mi Nuevo Yo.- Depositó Ilias sus esperanzas en su hermano menor.

* * *

Con la vuelta de Sisifo y Garnet al Santuario, éste presentó los "Escritos del Oráculo", en el cual fueron analizados por el Patriarca Sage de Cáncer y se descubrió que había un mapa de una pequeña Ciudad en Italia y no comprendieron su significado hasta unos diez años después: Athena había llegado a la Tierra.

Pronto, después de presentar aquellos documentos, en una reunión que tuvieron en el Salón del Trono, Rasgardo le llamó la atención a su amigo de Sagitario.

\- ¡Sisifo! ¡¿La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario está resonando?!.- Preguntó el gigante peli blanco al pelirrojo.

\- Está siendo llamada por ¡La Armadura Dorada de Leo!.- Alertó el joven a sus amigos.

\- Entonces lo sabía: Ese niño está vivo. El Futuro continúa moviéndose.- Sostuvo Sisifo, retirándose del lugar, mientras que Rasgardo festejaba porque aquel chico estaba con vida. Sabiendo bien que y viéndose en una imagen, el Caballero Dorado Ilias de Leo había caído en combate contra los Espectros de Hades y que fue asesinado por el Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern y allí se podía ver, en los montes y colinas, una Cruz de Madera hecha sobre una tumba, en donde descansaba en su hermano mayor y con ello, se hallaba un niño, quien lloraba por la muerte de su padre y la Armadura Dorada de Leo en su Forma Object.

* * *

Pronto, una vez fuera del Salón del Trono, Sisifo se dispuso en partir para aquella misión.

\- ¿Te acompaño?.- Preguntó Garnet, la cual apareció de forma sorpresiva, llevando a que Sisifo sonriera, ya que ella había sido una gran amiga y una excelente Consejera durante el viaje al Templo de Delfos.

\- Por supuesto, Garnet, andando, ¡que el Futuro nos espera!.- Finalizó el pelirrojo y con una sonrisa, al saber que ese chico, el cual estaba huérfano, pronto seguiría el camino de su padre y de él.

Una vez terminado todo, los dos pusieron rumbo hacia los Bosques. Había comenzado una nueva historia y con un nuevo protagonista: El hijo de Ilias de Leo, el Futuro Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo, aquel que se uniría a la Historia de los Santos de Athena.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Antes de que se produjera, unos años después, el fallecimiento de Ilias, éste se encontraba una noche en las Montañas junto a Arkhes, meditando sobre el Futuro que estaba por venir.

\- Es normal que los padres les pasen sus deseos a sus hijos y después continuaremos viviendo en sus corazones cuando nuestro Tiempo termine. Aunque nosotros somos sólo Medio Hermanos, los Lazos que nos unen son suficientes, pero si hablamos de un hijo mío: Un Con-sanguíneo no es una buena idea, Arkhes.- Sostuvo el rubio con tranquilidad en su voz, pero siempre manteniendo la seriedad.- El Milagro sin límites que proviene de la vida y por eso, él sufrirá al tener que cargar con el peso de mis deseos personales.

La Sacerdotisa rubia sonrió al oír esas palabras.

\- No es así, aún así, debemos tener Fe, pues su alegría se ha debido a que, mientras vivamos en este Mundo, logramos encontrarnos y compartir la felicidad juntos.- Sostuvo ella de que esa persona seguiría el camino de su padre, convirtiéndose también en un Héroe como tantos otros que hubo a lo largo de la Historia reciente.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** La Historia de Regulus, hijo del Caballero Dorado Ilias de Leo, acababa de comenzar.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Sisifo de Sagitario, Garnet e Ilias de Leo**

* * *

 **Llevó toda la tarde, pero finalmente aquí está el nuevo Gaiden y con ello, la gran aventura que han vivido Sisifo y Garnet. Ahora, a prepararse para el siguiente, el cual es:**

 **Próximo** **Gaiden:** **Teneo de Tauro, Dennis Avarius, Rasgardo/Aldebaran de Tauro y Cor Tauri.**

**Ya solo quedan dos Caballeros Dorados más, luego de Tauro, vienen los dos de Géminis y Aries, el cual será también el capítulo final, así que a prepararse.**

 **Dedico este Gaiden para mi amigo LeoneEpsilon, espero que te guste, Hermano.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores: FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon, RCurrent y JorElRomano. Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Buen Domingo de mi parte.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29:**

 **Gaiden de Hasgard/Rasgardo-Aldebaran de Tauro, Teneo de Tauro, Dennis Avarius y Cor Tauri**

 **Pasado:** El suelo temblaba a su paso, el fragor de la batalla se hacía sentir, aquellas estructuras dañadas comenzaban a tener grietas, el paso firme y la posición que mantenía aquel sujeto, aquel enviado del Santuario que había llegado para cumplir su misión era de digna admiración, mientras que restos de escombros y mampostería volaban por todas partes y él mantenía su postura ante el enemigo, sumado de que unos niños lo observaban, ocultos tras una pared que había allí, veían cómo se desarrollaba aquel enfrentamiento, asustados, uno de ellos le preguntó a una chica de cabello azul y ojos púrpura oscura, piel de tono claro junto a un vestido blanco largo, la cual miraba cómo iba gestándose la pelea, deseando saber si el Maestro iba a poder contra el enemigo; pero ella, con seriedad, le dijo que nunca se rendiría aquella persona que los protegía.

\- ¡MAESTRO, APLASTE A ESE ENANO. NO PIERDA, MAESTRO!.- Le animó aquella chica, cuyo nombre era Celintha, quien con todas sus fuerzas le mandó sus palabras de apoyo y eso llamó la atención de aquel Enviado del Santuario, el cual y lanzó risa ante ese momento.

\- ¿Enano?.- Preguntó aquel hombre de largos cabellos blancos, de estatura atlética y alto, portando la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, mientras que delante suyo se hallaba su enemigo, el cual era un personaje de contextura musculosa y bien formada, media 2 metros de estatura y sus cabellos eran largos y de color rojo. Éste sostenía su puño contra el Santo de Oro, quien resistía ante aquella embestida.- Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.- Río y de la boca de aquel Autómata de Bronce salía una cortina de humo, reflejando su furia ante aquel invasor.- No digas cosas malas enfrente de los niños, ¿por qué no intentes enfriar tu cabeza y hablamos?.- Sugirió el forastero tranquilamente; pero el rival lo soltó y se preparó para darle otro golpe.- ¡No eres muy educado, maldición!. En ese caso.- Sostuvo, ahora con seriedad y de ahí se cruzó de brazos, preparándose para responder.- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra el Autómata, pero éste falló; un ataque que es capaz de destruir una Montaña, no había podido contra el oponente, quien se erguía firme y severo ante el enemigo, cosa que alegró a los niños y a Celintha de que su Maestro estuviera bien, ya que éste era el Protector de la Isla de Creta, lugar al que había sido enviado el Santo de Oro.- Ya veo, tu nombre es Cor Tauri ("Corazón de Toro"), aquel que posee el otro Sobrenombre de mi Estrella Gigante de Tauro, es la inevitable batalla contra mí, Hasgard de Tauro.- Reveló el nombre del Autómata, el cual rugía a más no poder junto al humo que salía de su boca y daba a conocer su identidad.

* * *

Pronto se vio un flashbacks del Santuario, 8 años atrás, en donde Sisifo de Sagitario había recibido informes del Patriarca sobre la Resurrección de un poderoso enemigo llamado Tifón, el Gigante del Etna y se podía sentir que era verdad, ya que los terremotos eran más frecuentes por toda Grecia. Para el recién asumido Aspros de Géminis era una distracción terrible, ya que estaban en los albores de empezar la "Guerra Santa contra Hades", pero había una carta de suma importancia para ellos: Hasgard de Tauro; sin embargo, la extraña mirada y comportamiento del Santo del Templo de los Gemelos era algo que inquietaba a Sisifo, algo ocurría en su mente y no era nada bueno, por lo cual tendría que tenerse bajo vigilancia; pero para el pelirrojo de Sagitario, él estaba seguro de que su amigo de Tauro podría derrotar al enemigo.

* * *

De vuelta a la Batalla de la Isla de Creta, los puños de Hasgard y Cor Tauri chocaron con una gran violencia, siendo testigos los niños de cómo su Maestro peleaba con valentía contra el forastero. El peli blanco nunca había tenido problemas al enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poderoso como el Protector de la Isla, ya que él deseaba hablar con él sobre un asunto importante y detener la pelea, ya que sus poderes eran necesarios para sellar a los "Gigantes del Etna".

\- Un intruso en el suelo de Creta, tengo que proteger a los niños de Europa.- Advirtió el Autómata de Bronce con seriedad.

\- Maldición, el Patriarca me ha dado una misión peligrosa. ¡Es inevitable!.- Sentenció Hasgard, viendo que era imposible hablar con aquel personaje.

\- ¡Maestro!.- Gritó Celintha, mientras que su rival hacía encender su Cosmos al máximo.

\- ¡"TITAN´S BREAK"!.- Exclamó el peli blanco y provocó todo un terremoto que destruyó el suelo, haciendo saltar los restos por todas partes y de ahí se lanzaba contra Cor Tauri, mientras que éste repetía aquel nombre, "Europa" para después caer bajo los escombros de aquel terremoto.- Te daré una oportunidad de calmarte un poco.- Dijo con seriedad y de ahí se lanzó Celintha contra él, quien lo golpeaba débilmente contra él por haber matado a su Maestro, llorando porque él había cuidado de ellos cuando perdieron a sus familias en el Pasado, cosa que sorprendió a Hasgard, mientras que se sentía un terremoto en la zona y de ahí salía Cor Tauri de entre los escombros, con furia al máximo hacia su enemigo.

\- H...Huye, Celintha.- Le pidió el Autómata pelirrojo a ella, de que buscara refugio junto a los niños.

\- ¡Maestro!.- Gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te quedes...no...cerca de mí.- Le encomendó esa orden, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder un montón.- Yo te protegeré...y a los niños de Europa...Huye...¡Yo te protegeré!.- Juró Cor Tauri, listo para volver a pelear, a pesar de los ruegos de la niña peli celeste.- Hijos de Creta...¡"ICHOR NOVA"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual era superior al "Titan´s Break" de Hasgard, provocando un gran terremoto en la zona y del suelo salían luces hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡¿Será capaz de enfrentarse a los "Gigantes de Etna"?! ¡¿Quién eres, Cor Tauri?!.- Se preguntó, mientras que sacaba a Celintha de aquellas explosiones en la tierra, llevándola con los niños a un lugar seguro, mientras que el ataque del pelirrojo se detenía y éste caía a un Abismo.

Allí se encontraban ellos, en el "Laberinto de Creta" y que fueron protegidos por Hasgard, quien detuvo con su fuerza, un gran fragmento de tierra que había ido hacia ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa a ella, mientras que se ponía a llorar porque casi morían, pero él la tranquilizó, sumado de que le señaló unas flores que estaban allí, las cuales se salvaron de ser aplastadas por los derrumbes. Pronto, Celintha se tranquilizó al ver que éste se había sonrojado, que mostraba amabilidad y compasión hacia las personas, pero ella se cruzó de brazos, diciendo que su Maestro Cor Tauri también amaba a las flores.- Eso es normal. Oh, ese hombre violento al que quieren demasiado.- Sostuvo con seriedad.

\- ¡No es violento, él solo quería protegernos hoy, es muy bueno!.- Defendió la peli celeste al pelirrojo de Creta.- ¡Mi Maestro es más bueno y mucho más grande que tú, Pequeñín!.- Exclamó y señaló con aquel apodo a Hasgard.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, no me digas "Pequeñín", es "Hasgard". Entiendo que yo no te agrade porque peleé contra tu Maestro, pero ¿podrías confiar en mí mientras estamos aquí?.- Le pidió ese favor a ella, dándole a conocer su nombre verdadero.

\- No, los adultos nos han abandonado, de ninguna manera voy a confiar en ti.- Se negó en escuchar sus palabras y eso lo tomó por sorpresa al peli blanco.

\- ¿Abandonados?.- Preguntó Hasgard a la niña, quien hablaba con seriedad.

\- Sí, ¡todos nos han dejado en el "Laberinto", qué crueles!. Mientras que las Leyendas hablan de Monstruos que acechan aquí, nuestros padres, ¡¿acaso no sabían que podíamos ser devorados?!. Pero nuestro Maestro nos ayudó, él nos enseñó muchas cosas para saber sobrevivir. Él es el único que nos ha protegido así, ¡los adultos piensan primero en sus propios intereses y además le roban a nuestro Maestro!.- Le contó Celintha aquella triste historia que tenían esos niños y de ahí, con lágrimas, Hasgard se fue levantando y puso nerviosa a la niña.

\- Ah, ¡lo siento! ¿Estás bien?. No me di cuenta de mi fuerza.- Ofreció sus disculpas a ella, siendo sincero, ya que se había levantado y destruyó parte del piso. Tienes razón de estar enojada, hay adultos realmente malvados y sin duda alguna, ellos no suelen hacer nada en momentos como éstos.- Sostuvo, apoyando lo dicho por la niña.

\- Y...Ya ves, yo tenía razón.- Dijo Celintha a él.

\- Pero no hay un día que pase en que no me arrepienta de lo que pasó.- Ofreció sus disculpas, arrodillándose ante ella.

\- ¿También perdiste a un niño, "Pequeñín"?.- Preguntó la peli celeste, sorprendida y triste por oír esas palabras.

\- Celintha, _"Los niños son como Semillas"_ , eso me lo dijo alguien a quien yo respetaba y era un ejemplo: _"Los niños son una Nueva Generación a la que transmitimos nuestros Sentimientos y nuestros Pensamientos. Y es por eso que ..."._ Estoy firmemente decidido a no poder nunca esas Semillas.- Le recitó aquella frase dada, junto al Flashbacks de él de niño, en los brazos de aquel Caballero Dorado, cuyo nombre era Ilias de Leo.- Dijo con determinación y firmeza de que cumpliría con aquel juramento.- No perdamos más el tiempo, más bien busquemos cómo volver a la superficie. Hay que salir de aquí. Cor Tauri probablemente también piense igual, viendo cómo los protege.- Mostró sus respetos hacia aquel Autómata de Bronce y de ahí se prepararon para salir de allí.

Hasgard tomó a la niña en sus brazos y de ahí le preguntó sobre el origen de Cor Tauri, pero de golpe, un rugido junto al quiebre del techo se hacía presente, Celintha le contó que aquel "Laberinto" había sido diseñado por Dédalo durante la Era del Mito, historia que había sido contada por Cor Tauri a los niños, pero también estaban otras obras suyas y de ahí, una feroz explosión se sintió en todo el lugar, provocando una abertura en una de las paredes, volando escombros y polvo por doquier.

\- Después de haber creado a un Hombre Artificial de Bronce, le implantó un corazón de toro irrigado por la Sangre de Zeus, el "Ichor".- Le contó ella y allí apareció aquel Autómata de Bronce, cuya misión era proteger a Europa, la amada de Zeus y a Creta.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!. Eso no es cierto, ¡entonces este hombre, ¿es un Autómata de la Era Mitológica?!.- Se preguntó Hasgard, sorprendido, mientras que Cor Tauri reaparecía, listo para pelear y proteger a aquellos niño, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba roto por el paso del Tiempo, sin embargo, éste tenía toda la fuerza para pelear y lo hizo, enciendo su poder a más no poder, mientras que el peli blanco volvía a pelear contra él.-

\- ¡"Pequeñín"!.- Gritó Celintha al ver el choque de poder entre ambos.

\- ¡HE JURADO CUMPLIR MI MISIÓN: NO DEJARÉ QUE ME APLASTES!.- Advirtió Hasgard, quien resistía la aplastante fuerza de Cor Tauri.- Cor Tauri, yo sé que eres un Autómata creado desde la Era Mitológica y has protegido a Creta como tu deber por miles, ¡no, por decenas de miles de años! ¡VOY A MOSTRARTE UNA DETERMINACIÓN QUE PUEDA SER PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA! ¡YO TE ALCANZARÉ!.- Prometió el peli blanco, saliendo de aquel agarre y se lanzaba con su puño, dándole contra el rostro, haciendo que Cor Tauri cayera al piso y aún no terminaba.

\- ¡MAESTRO!.- Gritó Celintha, pero Hasgard le impidió avanzar.

\- Aléjate, Celintha, sé que Cor Tauri es importante para ti, pero el Mundo también lo necesita: El "Sello del Gigante del Etna" también los protege. Ahora entiendo que mi misión es convencerlo.- Sostuvo Hasgard con seriedad sobre el cuerpo de aquel rival derrotado.

\- Eso...¿no es un poco estúpido?.- Preguntó ella con los ojos llorosos y Hasgard sonrió, a pesar de sus heridas.

\- Sí, se trata de al estupidez de los adultos.- Sostuvo éste y caminaba con seriedad, viendo el daño que había recibido Cor Tauri en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, donde se podían ver unos circuitos, como si se tratara de una máquina.- Celintha, tú sabes que no me molesta si solo se ve como Egoísmo de mi parte, pero todo esto es para abrir un camino hacia el Futuro, para que puedas vivir.- Dijo con seriedad.

\- Eu...Europa...- Balbuceaba Cor Tauri y ante el Santo de Tauro, éste mostró, otra vez, su resistencia.-

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡INCREÍBLE, MI ARMADURA DORADA NO PUEDE PROTEGERME DEL ATAQUE!.- Exclamó Hasgard con asombro al ver esa potencia que tenía el rival.-

\- Señorita Europa...Señorita Europa.- Dijo Cor Tauri, poniéndose de pie ante su oponente, mientras que se lo veía listo para pelear y demostrando su enorme poder; pero, de golpe, apareció su Corazón, el cual había sido creado por Dédalo y la fuerza que había recibido de Zeus, pero ahora estaba debilitado y se hallaba arrodillado contra el piso, siendo observado por la preocupada Celintha. Sin embargo, éste volvió a lanzar, a pesar de estar débil, tomó toda la fuerza en su cuerpo y se lanzó contra Hasgard, igual que un Toro enfurecido y estrellando al Caballero Dorado contra una pared, agrietándola a más no poder y provocando que la temperatura se elevara.

La presión que ejercía Cor Tauri provocó que la pared misma se destruyera: Hasgard había visto lo admirable que era su poder, sobre todo por la capacidad que éste tenía: Él era una Estrella Gigante.

\- Proteger...a Creta...Señorita...Europa...a los niños...Señorita...Europa...El Legado...La Tierra de la Señorita Europa...todo.- Decía Cor Tauri, a pesar de sus heridas.

\- Siento tu Luz a través de este poder, como una Vieja Estrella, expresando su último Deseo antes de usar su fuerza final; no estás más que repitiendo la misma cosa. ¿Qué hago para que lleguen mis palabras a Cor Tauri?.- Felicitó y luego se preguntó Hasgard sobre esa cuestión.- ¿Soy yo un Enano soportando el peso de la presión de la Historia?. Tengo que sacudir tu corazón, ¡para que luches conmigo!. En ese caso, ¡TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE CONVERTIRME EN UNA ESTRELLA GIGANTE! ¡TOMA ESTO, COR TAURI, HE AQUÍ EL "PUÑO DEL TORO" "BIG HORN"!.- Exclamó Hasgard con decisión y lanzó su ofensiva, viéndose la imagen del Toro, el cual atravesó el pecho del oponente, quien cayó al piso, quebrando al mismo.

Pronto, Hasgard cayó al piso, agotado, mientras que Celintha iba hacia él, pero le tranquilizó de que estaba bien, sin embargo, Cor Tauri debía tener cuidado su usaba el "Ichor" de nuevo o provocaría que toda el área quedara arrasada y los recuerdos volvían al pelirrojo Autómata, recuerdos del Pasado, sobre Europa: Allí estaba él, arrodillado ante ella, siendo coronado por aquella mujer de cabello verde, hallándose en un Templo rodeado de flores y sus hijos

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Cor Tauri, puedo sentir a mi amado Zeus en tu cuerpo. Gracias por todo, usted nos protege a mí y a mis hijos, a pesar de que soy una persona que no puede regresar al Olimpo.- Agradeció ella con una sonrisa ante el serio Autómata.

\- Dédalo me construyó con ese propósito: Expresar mi gratitud es inútil.- Sostuvo el pelirrojo ante ella.

\- Es realmente devoto tu trabajo. En ese caso, le agradeceré a Zeus y a Dédalo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y enérgica.

\- ¡Mama, Minos me tiró de mi pelo!.- Exclamó uno de los niños, tomando la mano de su madre.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, él se enredó el pelo en una rama!.- Se defendió el otro hijo.

\- ¡Vamos, no peleen!.- Pidió su madre, cosa que hizo sonreír a Cor Tauri.- Cor Tauri, usted podrá ser un Autómata creado por Dédalo, pero, en mi caso, usted es una parte importante de mi familia y de mis hijos.- Le agradeció aquella dulce mujer, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

\- ¿De su familia? ¿Un Autómata como yo?.- Preguntó Cor Tauri con asombro en su voz.

\- Obviamente: Sigue protegiéndonos desde hace mucho tiempo, Cor Tauri.- Fue el agradecimiento de Europa a él.

El Tiempo pasó y ella desapareció, sumado a la dispersión de sus descendientes.

* * *

 **Fin del** **Flashbacks:** \- ¡DESPIERTA, COR TAURI, DEJA DE PERDERTE A TI MISMO! ¡TÚ JAMÁS HAS DEJADO DE PROTEGER A TUS HIJOS DESDE LA ERA MITOLÓGICA, ¿VERDAD?!.- Pedía Hasgard, quien estaba reanimando al inconsciente Autómata con su poder, además de haber protegido a Celintha con su cuerpo, siendo observado todo por ella.-

\- Perdóname...por todo...Señorita Europa...mi cuerpo está en ruinas...Mi Ichor...es una locura...Y yo...la he perdido...- Pedía disculpas aquel Autómata, cuyo rostro, en el lado izquierdo se hallaba dañado y el Cosmos de Hasgard se elevado por los aires.- Mi Gran Puño y mi Cuerpo no bastan para protegerla a usted y a sus descendientes en todo el Mundo...quiero protegerla a usted y a la familia que pertenezco...-

\- En ese caso, ¡protege al Mundo, Cor Tauri, porque no hay nada qué perder! ¡PELEA A MI LADO, AYÚDAME A PROTEGERLOS, COR TAURI!.- Pidió el peli blanco de Tauro a él, mientras que lograba estabilizarlo.

Un rato después, Cor Tauri había despertado, ya había caído la noche, se hallaba con Celintha y Hasgard estaba recostado contra una de las columnas que había allí, bajo una gran seriedad dentro de él y reviviendo el momento en que había sacado el Corazón a Cor Tauri para darle vida, repararlo y que tuviera aquella fuerza de antes, todo ante la peli celeste y el Autómata de Bronce. A su vez, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Celintha, quien estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Así que vas a hacerlo? ¡Me niego! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- Preguntó ella con tristeza al ver la decisión que había tomado su Maestro.

\- Disculpa.- Ofreció Cor Tauri perdón ante ella y los niños, quienes estaban tristes.

\- Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿No puede quedarse aquí y vivir en paz?.- Preguntó otro de los niños allí presentes.

\- Eso es imposible, básicamente fui diseñado para proteger a Europa y a sus hijos.- Les contó él sobre el papel que tenía.

\- ¡Maestro!.- Exclamaron ellos al oír eso.

\- Voy a cumplir con este deber hasta el final.- Prometió el pelirrojo con determinación y seriedad.- Eso también significa que los protegeré.

\- ¡Pero...!.- Iba a decir un tercer niño.

\- ¿No sería mejor que nuestro Maestro hiciese lo que quiere?.- Preguntó Celintha, quien estaba de espaldas.

\- ¡Celintha!.- Exclamó aquel joven de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿No hemos dicho siempre que no le quedaba de otra? ¿No aprendimos muchas cosas para cuando llegara ese día?: Y ahora entiendo, igual que un niño perdido.- Sostuvo ella, hallando aquella respuesta y con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia Cor Tauri, llena de confianza en él. - Yo también quiero que recuerdes que también tienes una casa aquí, con nosotros.- Finalizó ante él.

Todo esto era oído y visto por el Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

\- _"Proteger a los niños es muy difícil, Ilias".-_ Pensó el peli blanco y vio aquellas flores que nacían en esas tierras y con ello estaba aquel Volcán Etna, el cual estaba haciendo erupción.

Pronto se levantó y fue hasta Cor Tauri, iniciando aquel viaje.

* * *

Ya en la zona del Etna:

\- La Montaña está completamente tomada por un Cosmos Oscuro. La Resurrección del Gigante era cierta.- Advirtió Hasgard sobre esa llegada del enemigo.

\- ¿Es Tifón?.- Preguntó Cor Tauri.-

\- Sí, esto es problemático, pero solo podemos seguir adelante.- Finalizó el peli blanco de Tauro, viendo aquella entrada al Monte Etna y con ello, al enemigo que les estaba esperando dentro.

* * *

Ingresaron en aquellos dominios del enemigo, éste se hacía sentir con su fuerza y poder, provocando que temblara todo a su alrededor y demostrando que él estaba allí, listo para destruirlos, pero ninguno de los dos personajes le temía. Iban a pelear por aquellas promesas y juramentos hechos ante sus seres queridos, sin importar el precio a pagar. Y allí apareció, delante de ellos, envuelto en enormes lenguas de fuego y con una sonrisa burlona, apareció un personaje con un Adamas de color amarillento y fabricado con Topacio, estaba ricamente decorada y comprimida como una sotana; además de empuñar un Bastón tallado con imágenes de Monstruos de Tierras Desconocidas y su rostro estaba oculto tras una Máscara de Calavera con las facciones de una Orga.

\- ¡NO PERDER A NADIE MÁS!.- Bramó Hasgard con determinación, lanzándose al ataque.

\- Voy a proteger el Mundo en el que viven estos niños; ¡PARA QUE ELLOS PUEDAN SEGUIR HACIA EL FUTURO!.- Juró Cor Tauri, viéndose una imagen de Celintha y los niños en Creta.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Al entrar en aquellos territorios enemigos, se toparon con un gran Cementerio de Guerreros caídos, todos habían intentado derrotarlo pero murieron a lo largo de los años, quedando sus cadáveres regados por todas partes y desde el Vacío mismo oyeron la voz del villano que entraba en escena.

\- Entonces, ¿ha venido uno de esos estúpidos Títeres de Dédalo para vencerme?. Al final no pudieron conmigo, no pudieron impedir mi regreso: ¡El Vínculo de Encelade será capaz de crear un poderoso eco, yo soy el Gigante Hermano Mayor de Tifón!.- Se presentó el antagonista, provocando todo un vendaval con sus alas.- El Clan de los Gigantes regresó a la Tierra, entonces vamos a despertar a nuestros Hermanos sellados en todo el Mundo por Zeus y Athena. Y cuando eso pase ¡LLEVAREMOS A CABO UNA NUEVA GIGANTOMAQUIA!.- Prometió aquel enemigo, listo para pelear y cumplir con su sueño.- ¡VAMOS A ERRADICAR A TODOS LOS DIOSES Y HUMANOS!.- Juró y empezó a provocar toda una tormenta de poder en el lugar.

* * *

Aquellos restos de las creaciones de Dédalo volaban por todas partes por acción de Encelade, pero Cor Tauri resistía a aquellos golpes, determinado en cumplir su misión, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo.

\- ¿Cor Tauri?.- Preguntó el Santo de Oro de Athena.

\- Gracias, Hasgard. Yo no tuve compañeros, mi corazón ha estado agitado desde que llegamos aquí. Es por lo que yo te conocí...Necesitamos evitar que los Gigantes salgan de esta Montaña, con el fin de proteger a la Tierra...Ahora lo sé...¡Mis Compañeros llegaron y lucharon con él. Me alegra haberte conocido!.- Expresó su gratitud y gracias ante el peli blanco, mientras que ambos encendían sus Cosmos, listos para pelear.- ¡Tenemos que ganar!.

\- ¡Bien dicho, Cor Tauri! ¡VOY A PONER TODO EN ESTE ATAQUE: "TITAN´S BREAK"!.- Prometió Hasgard y lanzó su ofensiva, combinándola con la Super-Fuerza de su amigo.

\- ¡COR TAURI, CON EL PODER DE MI CORAZÓN, VUELVE A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA TIERRA, GIGANTE!.- Exclamaron los dos, provocando que la posición en donde se hallaba Tifón fuera destruida pero éste no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Oh, ¿han logrado destruir la tierra?. Qué lástima, ¡PORQUE ES INÚTIL CONTRA UN GIGANTE DESPIERTO! ¡"GIGANT LOUD"!.- Sentenció con orgullo y fuerza, lanzando su contra-ofensiva y arrojando hacia atrás a sus enemigos.- ¡¿ACASO YA SE HAN DESINTEGRADO?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA. Qué importa, ¡NADA ME DETIENE!.- Festejó el oponente con aquella risa malvada y de ahí extendió sus brazos para preparar su siguiente movida: El despertar de sus Camaradas Gigantes.- Ahora ha llegado el momento ¡mis heridos son sanadas y nada me ata aquí, ES TIEMPO DE IR A LA SUPERFICIE!.- Juró, pero en aquellos momentos, una extrañas cadenas de Electricidad le impidieron moverse y volar hacia arriba, alguien había interferido en su camino.

Con furia descubrió que Hasgard y Cor Tauri habían sobrevivido a aquella pelea, siendo el segundo el responsable de haberle detenido su intento de escape.

\- Espera, Cor Tauri, me reuniré contigo.- Pidió Hasgard, quien estaba sumamente herido, pero aún así iba a seguir peleando.

\- Ya veo, entiendo...el Relámpago que sale del corazón...así que tú eres "La Mayor Creación de Dédalo".- Observó Encelade con furia a su rival, apretando los dientes.

\- ¡EL CORAZÓN DEL AUTÓMATA DE CRETA, BENDECIDO POR ZEUS: COR TAURI, "EL CORAZÓN DEL TORO" Y "PROTECTOR DE EUROPA", "GUARDIÁN DEL ICHOR DE ZEUS"!.- Se presentó el pelirrojo con severidad en su voz.

\- ¡MALDITOS ZEUS Y DÉDALO, COMO SI UN SIMPLE TÍTERE PUDIERA ATREVERSE EN EL CAMINO DE NUESTRAS AMBICIONES. SOLAMENTE ERES UNA MUÑECA QUE OBEDECE ÓRDENES, NO TIENES FAMILIA, UNA SIMPLE CREACIÓN TECNOLÓGICA CAPAZ DE DAR SU VIDA POR CUALQUIER COSA!.- Se burlaba Tifón de él, pero dichas ofensivas verbales ni le hacían daño a Cor Tauri, quien se lanzó contra el villano, atacándolo con severidad.

\- ¡COR TAURI!.- Exclamó Hasgard al verlo pelear con gran valentía y determinación a su amigo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN NUESTRO CAMINO?!.- Bramó el rival con furia.

\- Encelade, este tiempo...¡ES PARA TERMINAR EL DESEO QUE TENGO COMO LA MUÑECA QUE SOY.- Juró el pelirrojo y tomó al rival por la espalda, inmovilizándolo con su poder.

\- ¡MALDITO, ¿AÚN TIENES ESE PODER?! ¡BASTARDO!.- Preguntó el enemigo, intentando huir del agarre.

\- ¡Cor Tauri!.- Gritó Hasgard al verlo así.

\- ¡Ahora, Hasgard! ¡De todos modos voy a perder el control por el poder del "Ichor de Zeus", así que te pido, mientras todavía estoy consciente...SÉLLANOS A AMBOS, A ENCELADE Y A MÍ, SUMÉRGENOS EN EL ETNA!.- Fue el pedido que le hizo Cor Tauri a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?. Si yo hago eso...Si yo hago eso...¡NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A VER A CELINTHA Y A LOS NIÑOS, ¿VERDAD?!.- Exclamó con dudas y temor de hacer eso.

\- "Los Seres Humanos son criaturas bondadosas, Hasgard".- Le hizo recordar esa frase; Cor Tauri a él, viéndose imágenes de Celintha y los niños.- No te preocupes, estos niños son seres humanos fuertes, siempre me he sentido impresionado por ellos. Nosotros, los Autómatas, no podemos dar vida ni multiplicarnos...Nos limitamos a una sola generación que se deteriora progresivamente.- Tranquilizó su amigo a él.

\- Ah...No...Cor Tauri...- Se negó el peli blanco, no lo haría, pero no tenía tiempo, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estaba calentando a más no poder más que la propia lava.

\- He deseado una sola cosa, a lo largo de los Eones: Proteger a Europa...y a sus hijos...Creo que siempre he esperado el día en que el Hombre pudiese confiar y tomar mi labor.- Depositó sus sueños y esperanzas.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO. BASURA...¿QUÉ...VAS A LIBERAR TODA LA POTENCIA CONTENIDA EN ESTE "ICHOR"?!.- Exclamó Encelade, desesperado al no poder atacar.

\- ¡ESPERA, COR TAURI!.- Pidió Hasgard.

\- Por favor, Hasgard...No te lo pido como un Robot...acepta mi pedido...como si fuera un Humano...Te lo ruego...hereda mi deseo y protégelos.- Le encargó esa misión y de ahí lanzó toda una poderosa descarga contra Encelade, quien intentaba zafarse pero era imposible.

\- ¡EL FUTURO PERTENECE A LAS NUEVAS GENERACIONES, COR TAURI!.- Prometió Hasgard, haciendo esa promesa y su amigo sonrió, recordando a los niños, a Europa y a las flores que tanto protegía con todo su corazón y alma.- Cor Tauri, dijiste que yo era un Ser Humano, ¡QUIERO SER UNA ESTRELLA GIGANTE COMO TÚ!.- Deseó el peli blanco, alzando su puño y listo para dar el golpe final.

\- Pero...¡¿Abrió el suelo?! ¡EL PODER DE ESTE HOMBRE HA CAMBIADO COMPLETAMENTE! ¿SE VA A REPETIR NUESTRA DERROTA EN LA "GIGANTOMAQUIA"?! ¡NO VOY A ENTRAR DE NUEVO EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DESPUÉS DE LLEGAR TAN LEJOS!.- Juró Encelade, dispuesto a resistir con todas sus fuerzas y contra-atacando.

\- ¡Qué increíble poder siento, me va a barrer!...Pero con el "Ichor" de Zeus y Cor Tauri me da fuerzas, lo detendré si lo hago estallar en mí...Si tienes un deseo de proteger tan fuerte como el de este Hombre, si puedo tener suficiente voluntad para perforar el suelo al igual que él...¡SI PUEDO SUPERAR A ESTE HOMBRE! ¡VUELVE A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA TIERRA! ¡VOY A LLEGAR A SER LA NUEVA ESTRELLA GIGANTE!.- Juró Hasgard, mientras que encendía su Cosmos al máximo y provocaba un terremoto que destruía toda la tierra del lugar, haciendo colapsar todo a su paso y provocando la caída del enemigo.- ¡ARDE, EXPLOTA, MI COSMOS, COMO COR TAURI!.

\- ¡NO SERÉ NUEVAMENTE ENGULLIDO POR LAS ENTRAÑAS DE LA TIERRA! ¡UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, IMPOSIBLE, INCLUSO SI HAN USADO EL PODER DEL "ICHOR" DE ZEUS...NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN SIMPLE HUMANO Y UN RIDÍCULO AUTÓMATA ME HAYAN DERROTADO...PERO TÚ NO ME PUEDES SELLAR POR COMPLETO CON ESE TIPO DE ENERGÍA, TEN ESO EN MENTE, CABALLERO DE ATHENA!.- Le dejó Encelade de la Voz Sellada, mientras que caía en las Profundidades del Abismo junto a Protector Cor Tauri de Creta.

Pronto, llegó la calma.

\- Ah...Ah...¡Me las arreglé como Cor Tauri, los niños han sido protegidos, yo los he defendido!.- Exclamó y de golpe comenzó a oírse un sonido.- ¿Mi Armadura resuena?.- Se preguntó y de golpe fue transportado hacia un sitio desconocido.

Se hallaba en un bello campo, praderas extensas, verdes y con flores, el viento se hacía sentir fresco y los pétalos eran transportados por el aire, llamando su atención, se preguntaba en dónde estaba y cuando se volteó, se halló con su viejo amigo, quien estaba de pie y sonriente, tranquilo, frente a él y con una flor en sus manos.

\- ¿Cor Tauri?. Ya veo, esta es tu última acción, todas las flores que han florecido en este campo ¿son las Semillas que querías proteger?.- Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Te confío la Semilla de esta Flor, así como las demás flores; pero yo no sería capaz de decir dónde está el final del campo.- Sostuvo Cor Tauri, mirando hacia aquel sitio y entregando aquello a su amigo.

\- Este es, sin lugar a dudas, un hermoso jardín: ¡Juro que lo protegeré, Cor Tauri!.- Prometió Hasgard a su amigo.

\- Los otros Autómatas que se encontraban en este lugar también están felices. Básicamente, no podemos dejar de ser Muñecas, sin embargo, hemos sido capaces de proteger estas Semillas.- Dijo Cor Tauri al peli blanco y de ahí fue caminando hacia donde le estaban esperando Europa y sus hijos.- Adiós, el Futuro pertenece ahora a una Nueva Generación.- Le agradeció por todo y fue a reunirse con ella y los niños, volviendo a verse después muchos Eones, siendo recibido con una sonrisa por aquella tierna mujer.

\- Ella...podría ser...- Quiso saber Hasgard, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse a esa pregunta, ya que fue teletransportado por aquellos "Tornados" hacia la superficie.-

* * *

\- Ah...¿estoy devuelta aquí? ¿Esa mujer era Europa? ¿La mujer que Cor Tauri protegió en Creta?. Ya veo, él fue capaz de volver con su familia.- Sostuvo Hasgard, mientras que se podía sentir aquel lamento de su Armadura Dorada por aquella triste despedida.- No llores, Armadura de Tauro, Cor Tauri nos ha dejado, pero hay que seguir viviendo y continuar: Siempre debemos continuar recordando los Deseos de Cor Tauri, esta Gran Estrella que queda en la Sombra de la Mitología, ¡un deseo que defendió durante millones de años!. Y por eso, ahora.- Juró, mientras que apretaba los puños, viéndose una imagen de Cor Tauri, Europa, sus hijos y las generaciones que vendrían para el Futuro.- ¡Yo vivo como una Nueva Estrella!.

Fue a partir de ese día que el Señor Rasgardo decidió vivir como Aldebaran. Regresó a Creta, mal herido, reencontrándose con Celintha y los niños, en donde decidió llevarse a los niños que Cor Tauri protegía para que pudiera entrenarlos y encontrarles un camino. Su historia había comenzado.

* * *

 **Presente: 6 años después** Luego de la derrota del Emperador Hades en la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido, el Santuario quedó destruido por los combates que se vivieron cuando los Espectros Sylphid de Basilisco, Queen de Alraune y Gordon de Minotauro habían arrasado el lugar, mientras que se hallaban los Santos y los Soldados luchando contra el enemigo allí en los Cielos. Había que reiniciar todo, reconstruirlo y llevaba su tiempo, sumado de que Shion de Aries era el Nuevo Patriarca que ocupaba aquel puesto y con muy pocos Caballeros, era un largo trabajo, pero ya contaban con uno nuevo, alguien que portaba la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, siendo su Sucesor: Un joven de cabellos azul marino, pero que tenía aquellos sueños donde pedía a su Maestro que no se fuera, sin embargo, al levantarse y ver el agujero que había en el techo del Templo del Toro, éste tenía que recordar la amarga realidad de que aquel Caballero Dorado ya no estaba, había dado su vida por ellos y luego en la lucha contra Hades.

Pero aquel día, un visitante habría de cambiar las cosas rotundamente, ya que desde los Cielos, un misterioso brillo llamó la atención del joven, quien salió en dirección hacia donde se hallaba esa luz y luego de ahí, se estrelló a unos pocos metros de distancia del Palacio de Athena.

* * *

\- Agh...¿Qué...En dónde...en dónde estoy?.- Se preguntó un Monstruo con fisiología aviar, plumaje verde grisáceo, algunas verrugas en el rostro y ojos amarillos. Su rostro era redondo, un pico con dientes afilados, poseía dos alas de gran tamaño que terminaban en garras y una cola de dos plumas, además de tener una gran estatura. Llevaba una camiseta blanca junto a unos jeans negros e iba descalzo.- Esta no es la Dimensión de donde se encuentra mi hermano Ludo, ¿en dónde estaré?.- Quiso saber, tras haberse puesto de pie y quitarse el polvo de su ropa.

Se hallaba en un sitio que nunca antes había conocido, las "Tijeras Dimensionales" aún estaban en su poder. El ambiente le resultaba extraño, muchos edificios antiguos y algunas ruinas, ¿qué podía tratarse? ¿Era un Universo amigo o enemigo?.

\- ¿Hola?.- Preguntaba, pero solo había, como respuesta, un eco que venía de todas partes y de ahí escuchó como unas piedras y guijarros caían desde las laderas Montañosas.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?.

En aquel momento, un gran columna de Soldados ataviados con lanzas, espadas, arcos y flechas junto a unas Armaduras Griegas le impidieron avanzar.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Mantén las manos arriba!.- Preguntó el Capitán de aquella tropa.

\- ¡No me hagan daño, por favor, no soy un enemigo!.- Pidió clemencia ante ellos.

\- ¡¿De dónde eres?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!.- Volvió a preguntarle aquel militar.

\- ¡Soy Dennis Avarius, no soy de este Mundo!.- Respondió a aquella pregunta, pero los Soldados lo miraban con desconfianza.

\- ¿Así que no eres de este Mundo? ¿Eres un Agente de Hades? ¿Espectro, Dios enemigo?.- Le interrogó un Soldado, poniendo su Lanza contra el pecho.

\- ¿Hades?. No, nada de eso, Señor, solo busco a mi hermano, pero me equivoqué de Universo. Lo siento, me voy enseguida y...- No tuvo tiempo de irse, ya que fue apresado y llevado hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Nadie lo podía creer con ver a aquel personaje, el cual estaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los cadetes y Soldados que mantenían la vigilancia en el lugar. Se sentía como si fuera un delincuente, alguien que hubiera cometido un robo, pero no era así, recordaba su misión, un flashbacks en donde se le podía ver a él con aquellas "Tijeras Dimensionales", buscando a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba perdido tras aquella derrota de Toffee a manos de Star Butterfly durante la Batalla de Mewni, en su Universo y ahora deseaba hallar a aquel ser querido que admiraba y que su familia no deseaba tener ningún conocimiento o prueba de vida de éste.

Lo llevaron hasta una celda que había allí, en la zona de los calabozos y mantuvieron guarida en aquel sitio. Dentro de aquel lugar, Dennis se sentía totalmente solo, abatido, su misión era hallar a su hermano mayor, pero había fracasado. Quería escapar, pero los Soldados le sacaron las "Tijeras Dimensionales" y ahora no tenía una ruta de escape, solo podía esperar.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando se durmió, la puerta de su celda se abrió, apareciendo un Soldado de cabellos negros, el cual caminó y lo despertó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó el integrante de la Familia Avarius.

\- Ven conmigo, el Patriarca quiere verte y hablar contigo.- Le respondió aquel militar y lo condujeron hacia el Palacio de Athena, sitio en donde iba a tener lugar esa reunión importante.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina esta "Primera Parte", se hizo largo, pero bueno, quería desarrollar bastante la parte del Pasado y más de cómo Hasgard consigue el nombre de "Aldebaran". Espero que les guste este capítulo y que viene es el último, para después pasar con Géminis (Primero Deuteros y luego Aspros) y finalmente con Shion de Aries; así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo: Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent, JorElRomano y LeoneEpsilon.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y buena semana para todos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30:** Era observado por todos los presentes aquel "prisionero", dos Soldados del Santuario, armados con lanzas y espadas lo escoltaban hacia donde tendría lugar esa reunión con el Patriarca. Miraba por doquier, deseaba hacer algunas preguntas sobre qué sitio era ese, si estaba en la Tierra o era un lugar alterno. No podía escapar, lo tenían acorralado y lo único que podía hacer era ver y analizar aquel lugar, nada más que eso.

Lo llevaron por unas escaleras hasta la entrada al Palacio de Athena, el sitio estaba destruido, al igual que todo el Santuario, viéndose las reparaciones que se estaban haciendo para reconstruirlo tras aquellas batallas vividas contra el enemigo.

\- _"Este sitio tiene un aire a que presenciaron las peores batallas, pero no fue hecha por Magia, sino por algo más fuerte".-_ Pensaba Dennis, quien se distrajo y llevó a que los Soldados le volvieran a indicar el camino que debía seguir.- Oh, disculpen.- Pidió disculpas y atravesaron el Salón del Trono, el cual tenía los peores daños: Las paredes estaban destruidas y daban todo al exterior, las alfombras se hallaban rasgadas, las columnas destruidas y regadas, junto a sus escombros, por doquier.

\- Es por aquí.- Dijo uno de los Soldados, quien lo condujo por un pasillo hasta quedar frente a unas puertas y de ahí lo dejaron ir por su cuenta, pero Dennis se volteó para verlos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me acompañarán?.- Preguntó con dudas.

\- Aquí es donde termina tu viaje.- Sostuvo uno de los militares, quien mantenía su posición de firme ante aquella entrada.

\- Al menos me podrían devolver mis "Tijeras Dimensionales".- Fue la sugerencia que hizo, pero no le hicieron caso, simplemente permanecieron en silencio y de ahí, tras mirar aquel dintel y el umbral mismo, el miembro de la Familia Avarius abrió la puerta con cuidado, la cual hizo un leve chirrido y de ahí, quedó asombrado por lo que vio.

* * *

Por su parte, Teneo había salido de aquella casa donde descansaba, su cuarto había sobrevivido a los ataques enemigos, pero no el resto de la vivienda, la cual quedó casi arrasada. Se hallaba ante las reconstrucciones que se estaban efectuando por todo el Santuario, pero en aquel camino, el joven de cabellos azules se topó con Celintha y varios niños, quienes estaban cerca de una fachada helénica, la cual cedió y éste intervino para salvarlos de los escombros que caían.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Lanzó el joven su ofensiva, con la cual arrasó con aquella fachada, llegando hasta las laderas montañosas, destruyendo incluso la misma y los árboles, dejando toda una parte completamente destruida.

\- ¿Señor Aldebaran?.- Preguntó uno de los niños, ya que aquella postura, aquella técnica, era tan familiar a la del Santo de Oro de Tauro fallecido.

Una vez que pasó el peligro, la chica abrazó a aquel niño.

\- ¿Celintha? ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó Teneo, girándose para verlos, quienes se hallaban en buen estado.

\- Te...Teneo...Estamos bien, gracias.- Agradeció la peli celeste a su amigo con una sonrisa, expresando tranquilidad.

\- Este...¿Por qué se conocen?.- Quiso saber otro de los niños, quienes estaban interesados en oír su historia.

\- Ah, bien, verán: Fuimos Compañeros cuando yo entrenaba para Caballero.- Le contó la chica aquella anécdota del Pasado.

\- ¿Entonces entrenaste junto a un Caballero Dorado?.- Preguntó el niño con sumo interés, mientras que se hallaban en aquella carreta.

\- Te ves ocupado, Teneo: Dejo de verte un tiempo y obtienes la Armadura Dorada. Incluso te llegué a confundir con él un poco.- Dijo Celintha con una risa en su voz, al haberse producido ese hecho.

\- Gracias, Celintha, pero honestamente me falta mucho.- Le agradeció el peli celeste, pero de golpe, el sonido de una avalancha de rocas que provenía de las laderas, iba en dirección hacia ellos, alertando al muchacho.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.

\- ¡¿Teneo?!.- Preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

\- ¡RÁPIDO, SALGAN DE AQUÍ, AHORA. EL SIGUIENTE DESLAVE ES MÁS GRANDE, NO LO DETENDRÉ CON MI "GRAN CUERNO". RÁPIDO, AQUÍ VIENE!.- Pidió Teneo a sus amigos que se retiraran a toda prisa del lugar, mientras que una imagen de Aldebaran se veía a su alrededor.-

Lograron salir todos de aquel desprendimiento, a pesar del susto, ninguno salió herido, aunque los más pequeños quedaron asustados por aquella experiencia, sin embargo, era parte de su vida en el Santuario.

* * *

Volviendo con Dennis, éste se hallaba en la Pequeña Habitación de la Cámara del Patriarca, sitio en donde el Líder del Santuario tenía toda una biblioteca, un estudio en donde trabajaba sin parar. Allí podía apreciarse un escritorio junto a unas sillas, todas de madera fina y un Casco Dorado, cosa que llamó la atención de aquel joven Monstruo. Estaba por examinarlo, cuando escuchó aquel derrumbe de rocas, lo cual llamó su atención.

\- No te preocupes, esa situación ya está controlada. Por favor, toma asiento.- Le invitó la persona que estaba a cargo del Santuario, Dennis se volteó, asustado y es topó con un joven alto, de largos cabellos lima-limón con tonos verdosos y dos tikas en la frente, símbolo de los Muvianos. Además de vestir unas prendas bastante llamativas, como si fueran Sacerdotales.

Aquella aparición repentina asustó a Dennis, quien casi se caía al piso, pero decidió mantener la compostura y hacer caso al pedido de su Anfitrión, quien le había señalado que tomara asiento y lo hizo. No parecía un enemigo, no era alguien en quien pudiera llegar a hacerle daño, mantenía una postura seria, pero a la vez era alguien amable con aquel personaje.

\- Disculpe, los Soldados me dijeron que viniera hasta aquí.- Pidió el Monstruo perdón, pero el peli lima-limón le hizo una seña de que no había problema.-

\- Me han contado muy poco sobre, Dennis Avarius. No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?.- Comenzó el personaje a hablar.- Yo soy el Patriarca Shion de Aries, estoy a cargo del Santuario.- Se presentó eso llamó la atención del joven.

Dennis se acomodó, para Shion, aquel Monstruo no era una amenaza, ya que éste hablaba con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Bueno, para empezar, como usted dijo, no soy de aquí, provengo de otro Universo, Mewni, ese es mi hogar y estoy buscando a mi hermano.- Dijo Dennis, mostrando una fotografía de toda su familia y ahí apuntaba hacia uno de baja estatura.- Es este, ¿lo han visto por aquí?.- Preguntó, mientras que Shion tomaba aquella foto y de ahí la examinaba con la vista. Pasó un buen rato analizando al personaje de ahí, pero no hubo respuesta, cosa que dejó mal a aquel joven, quien esperaba una respuesta por su hermano.

\- Por desgracia nunca lo hemos visto por aquí. Te ofrezco una disculpa por ello, Dennis.- Dijo Shion, quien volvía hacia él y le devolvía sus "Tijeras Dimensionales".-

\- Deberé volver a buscarlo, tal vez esté en otro Mundo.- Sostuvo el muchacho con aquella decisión.

\- Este es el Siglo XVIII, estás en la Tierra.- Informó el peli lima-limón, dejando sorprendido al hijo de los Avarius.-

\- ¿La Tierra?.- Preguntó Dennis y de ahí se quedó pensativo.- _"Tal vez ese agujero que me trajo hasta aquí era un Túnel que me hizo retroceder en el Tiempo. Mi hermano no está aquí, lamentablemente".-_ Pensó para sus adentros.

\- Escucha, sé que buscas a tu hermano, pero antes de irte, me gustaría que nos des una mano.- Fue el pedido que le hizo Shion a él.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quiere mi ayuda, Señor Shion?.- Preguntó Dennis con asombro.

\- Sí, hay una misión que quisiera encomendarte junto a uno a de mis Caballeros Dorados. Antes que nada, quisiera saber una cosa sobre ti: ¿No toleras que la gente hable mal de tu hermano?. Hablo de tu familia.- En aquel momento, el peli verde se quedó en silencio al oír esa revelación.- Me lo contaron unos chicos que pasaron cerca de tu celda, tu familia habla mal de tu hermano, pero tú lo admiras, ¿no es así?.

No sabía qué decir, pero era verdad, detestaba que ellos hablaran mal a espaldas suyas, en especial de Ludo, él no era un monstruo, no era un villano, a pesar de lo que había hecho, desde su lado que lo viera, Dennis lo consideraba como un ejemplo a seguir, él era su héroe, el modelo que deseaba ser para el Futuro. Al oír aquellas palabras de Shion, éste ocultó su cabeza contra sus piernas, bajándola para evitar no ver las lágrimas, cosa que no se hicieron en tardar, ya que llegaron justo a tiempo. Aquellas pequeñas lágrimas suyas empapaban el piso y la silla en donde se hallaba sentado y en ese momento, Shion apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Dennis.

\- No es justo.- Se lamentó.- Él no es una mala imagen, es mi hermano mayor, solo quiero traerlo a casa, nada más.- Decía bajo aquel pesar, mientras que el peli lima-limón no quitaba su mano y acariciaba los cabellos verdes del miembro de la Familia Avarius.-

\- ¿Sabes?. Tu hermano me hace recordar a alguien que conocía muy bien: Su nombre era Tokusa, el hermano de Yuzuriha, él...- En ese momento, Shion se quedó en silencio un rato y tomó un largo respiro.- Él se había convertido en un Espectro de Hades, un traidor, sin embargo, antes de morir durante mi batalla contra él, ofreció perdón por lo que hizo. Y uniéndolo con tu hermano, haces bien en buscarlo, eres como mi amigo Hasgard/Aldebaran de Tauro, la "Estrella Gigante" quien juró cumplir su juramento de proteger a aquellos que ama, juramento hecho ante Cor Tauri y lo hizo: Yo veo esa misma fortaleza y deseo de proteger a quienes amas, Dennis.- Le animaba el Patriarca, quien le entregó un pañuelo para que se sacara las lágrimas- No te dejes engañar por las emociones negativas, porque éstas se apoderarán de tu corazón y te harán titubear, tienes que luchar por lo que crees justo.- Le animó él y eso hizo efecto en Dennis, quien dejó de llorar.- No te rindas, tengo Fe de que encontrarás a tu hermano.

Pronto, el peli verde dejó de llorar y se preparó para escuchar la misión que Shion le daría y justo llegó Teneo al lugar, quien se sorprendió de ver a ese personaje; pero no había tiempo que perder, tenían que prepararse para partir hacia el Monte Etna, el cual estaba en Italia, sintiéndose la presencia de aquel enemigo que estaba por llegar y su nombre era Tifón.

\- ¿Quién es Tifón?.- Preguntó Dennis sobre aquel villano al cual iban a enfrentarse.

\- Es el Último de los Gigantes de la "Última Guerra Santa Gigantomaquia", quien se halla dormido en el Monte Etna, ubicado en Sicilia y nos llegó una Carta Confidencial del Papa en Roma, en donde les otorgo esta misión.- Les contó Shion con seriedad sobre aquel objetivo que tendrían que enfrentar.

\- No me quisiera imaginarlo: Debe ser aterrador.- Sostuvo el peli verde, cosa que podía sentir el miedo en Teneo.

\- Así es, ese sujeto es considerado el Monstruo más Malvado de entre la Mitología Griega.- Dijo Shion, cerrando los ojos y viéndose una escena de aquel villano, el Mundo y las personas.- Dennis, ya que tú eres un recién llegado, te lo explicare: La Gigantomaquia, fue una de las Guerras más largas y temibles que enfrentaron los Gigantes contra los Dioses del Olimpo. Pero al final, Tifón, el Menor de ellos, fue sellado por Zeus, poniendo fin a la batalla. Ese Terrible Gigante, justo ahora, parece haber despertado.- Le contó el peli lima-limón sobre aquella historia al hijo de la Familia Avarius, mientras que Teneo lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- Y ha despertado.- Sostuvo el peli azul con seriedad.

\- Así es, de acuerdo con los "Registros", un Mensajero del Santuario lo selló hace 14 años, existe la posibilidad de que ese "Sello" no haya sido completado.- Añadió Shion sobre aquel problema que tenían a las puertas.

\- Y el Ejército del Santuario solo cuenta con nosotros dos, nadie más. Si se llevara a cabo otra "Gigantomaquia"; no contaremos con la suficiente fuerza para proteger a la Tierra. Esto es muy diferente.- Añadió Teneo con seriedad y estaba en lo cierto. Dennis los escuchó hablar y viendo aquel problema, el joven Monstruo decidió unirse a ellos.

\- Cuenten conmigo, Señores Shion y Teneo, yo los ayudaré.- Prometió el peli verde a los presentes.

\- Bien dicho, ¡Bríndeme su fuerza, cumpliremos con esta misión a toda costa!.- Pidió Teneo, uniéndose a aquella "empresa".

El joven dudaba de su capacidad, pero ahora se había convertido en el Brazo Derecho de Shion.

\- Yo confío en tu poder y en que Dennis te brinde su apoyo: Agradezco infinitamente a Aldebaran por convertirte en el Hombre que eres.- Mostró Shion sus respetos a Teneo, quien bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas estaban viniendo, pero se contuvo e hizo una reverencia ante el peli lima-limón.

\- ¡Me honra usted, Gran Patriarca Shion!.- Agradeció el peli azul y de ahí, ambos se despidieron de aquel Líder y salieron afuera, en donde pasaron por el Cementerio, lugar en el que se hallaba las tumbas de Hasgard/Aldebaran de Tauro y Salo, sumado de que allí estaba Celintha, quien dejaba unas flores como muestra de respeto hacia aquel Caballero Dorado, la cual les había contado la "Historia de las Dos Gigantes Estrellas" y sobre la primera misión de aquel Santo de Oro en el Etna.

Sumado a esa historia, también estaba el miedo de Celintha, ya que ella temía de que él desapareciera, igual que sus dos Maestros, poniéndola triste y llorando, cosa que llevó a que Teneo la abrazara con fuerza, prometiéndole que volvería sano y salvo.

* * *

En el viaje a Sicilia, Italia, ambos Camaradas de Armas avanzaban en silencio, Dennis quería conocer tantas cosas sobre aquel Mundo, sobre lo que había ocurrido, así que se preparó para hablar.

\- ¿Tú perdiste a alguien como yo?.- Preguntó, pero en el fondo sentía que había cometido un error.

Teneo no respondió, estaba concentrado en el camino.

\- No tienes por qué responderme, estoy igual que tú, yo perdí a mi hermano.- Le contó y al oír eso, se detuvo.-

\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué le pasó?.- Quiso saber Teneo, girándose para verlo.

\- Tal vez me veas que soy un "Bicho Raro" por no pertenecer a esta Dimensión, a este Universo y a esta Tiempo, ya soy de otro Mundo distinto, pero sí: Yo perdí a mi hermano mayor y lo estoy buscando.- Mencionó Dennis, quien tomó asiento en unas rocas y Teneo se le unión, dándose un descanso de unos minutos.

\- Lo lamento mucho. Celintha, los niños y yo tuvimos ese mismo destino, aunque todo lo contrario, nuestras familias nos abandonaron.- Contó el peli azul y al oír eso, aquel Monstruo quedó helado.

\- ¿Los abandonaron?...¿Por...qué...por qué harían una cosa como esas sus seres queridos?.- Quiso saber el peli verde con asombro en su voz.

\- Ni nosotros lo sabemos, pero fue así: Abandonados a nuestra suerte en la Isla de Creta; pero Cor Tauri nos protegió hasta la llegada del Señor Aldebaran, quien se hizo cargo al sacrificarse Cor Tauri por nosotros para sellara a aquel enemigo.- Le contó Teneo aquella historia y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Celintha, tú y yo pasamos por un momento complicado de nuestras vidas, puedo entenderlo. Es duro, en mi caso, unido al tuyo, mi familia detesta a mi hermano, lo consideran una mala influencia, pero él es mi héroe para mí, no me importa lo que ellos digan; yo lo voy a encontrar y traerlo de vuelta a casa.- Prometió Dennis, quien se levantaba de aquellas rocas y le extendía su mano a Teneo; haciendo, ambos chicos, un fuerte apretón de amistad.

\- Tienes razón, tú cumplirás tu misión y yo haré realidad el sueño del Señor Aldebaran, ¡vamos, Dennis!.- Se llenó el peli azul de Fe y esperanza, mientras que corrían hacia aquel Monte, en el cual les estaba esperando el enemigo.

* * *

Allí, en aquel territorio suyo, les estaba esperando aquel villano, quien los atacó con severidad, lanzando a ambos chicos contra los muros de roca, los cuales se agrietaron por la fuerza del impacto al chocar y volando restos de aquel material por todas partes. Pronto comenzó a verse al enemigo que los iba a destruir.

\- ¡Agh, qué mal comienzo, este tipo es muy fuerte!.- Exclamó Dennis, recuperándose del golpe.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, amigo?.- Le preguntó Teneo a éste.- ¿Cómo le habrá hecho el Señor Aldebaran para sellarlo?.- Quiso saber el chico peli azul.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien y con esa pregunta que te has hecho, vamos a tenerlo que averiguarlo ya, porque ahí viene.- Apuntó el peli verde hacia una "marea" de sombras que iba hacia ellos y dentro de la misma, se hallaba el villano.

\- Pff, no han podido sellar mi cuerpo, después de todo, ¿cómo alguien como yo podría ser sellado por un Ser Humano y un Robot?.- Se burló Tifón de ellos, mientras que los miraba con aires de superioridad.- Un poco más, pero no fue fácil regresar a mi forma física: Me aproveché de los restos de aquellas Máquinas y también he tomado esta cosa: ¡El "Ichor de Zeus"!.-

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntaron ambos amigos ante aquella sorpresa desagradable.

Pronto, una serie de Relámpagos iluminaron al enemigo.

\- ¡Los responsables son Tauro y Cor Tauri. Este Corazón tiene el poder para sellar y ahora soy yo, quien usa este poder para preservar mi forma en la Tierra!. ¡Me convertiré en alguien igual o mayor a Zeus si puedo dominarlo, mi poder es inconmensurable, voy a ser capaz de extraer mi cuerpo de las entrañas de la tierra!.- Exclamó victorioso el rival.- ¡Esta tierra pertenece a los "Gigantes"!.

\- Cor Tauri...el otro Maestro de Celintha...¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Juró Teneo y lanzó su ofensiva, mientras que Dennis volaba en picada y atacaba con sus filosas garras al enemigo.

Para desgracia de ambos, el enemigo bloqueó su doble ofensiva, burlándose de ellos, les devolvió los ataques y arrojó hacia atrás una vez más.

\- ¡Teneo!.- Gritó Dennis, viendo a su amigo, quien iba a encarar al enemigo, apretando los dientes y mostrando esa postura severa.

\- Si, desde el Principio, los Seres Humanos son tan buenos insectos rastreros, se parece a su Predecesor que fue asesinado, pero no lo suficiente para calmarme: Los voy a cortar en pedazos y esparcirlos en las profundidades de la tierra, para no tener que lidiar con ustedes de nuevo.- Se burló y juró Enkelados de que lo haría, los aniquilaría a los dos.

\- ¡Kuh! ¿Qué frustante...? ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada, mientras yo lucho con todas mis fuerzas!...Podría lograr esta misión y salvar al Santuario como bien hizo el Señor Aldebaran...¡Maldición!. ¡No puedo soportarlo!.- Exclamó Teneo con furia.

\- ¡No nos rindamos, Teneo, tenemos que darle su merecido a ese maldito, no hay que dejarlo ganar!.- Le animó Dennis, quien estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¡Tienes razón, voy a dar mi vida con este ataque!.- Juró y le pidió al peli verde que bajara y delante de ellos apareció Hasgard, su Espíritu, quien lo estaba guiando.

\- _No llores. No llores, Tauro, debemos vivir y seguir adelante. Tenemos que recordar siempre a Cor Tauri, esa Gran Estrella, quien continuó protegiendo a los Humanos a la sombra de la Mitología.-_ Le animó Hasgard al chico y a su amigo, quien se volteó y les dio aquella sonrisa llena de esperanza, para después pasar su mano por los cabellos de Teneo y Dennis.

\- Siempre debo convertir mi Debilidad en Fortaleza, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Siempre debo avanzar hacia el Futuro!.- Juró el chico y junto a Dennis aumentaron el Cosmos del primero, iluminando toda la zona y llamando la atención de Enkelados.

\- ¿Esto es...?. La Luz de la Armadura y el Sonido de una Resonancia, recuerdo ese Sentimiento; todo esto es idéntico a aquel Hombre. ¡ES TAURO!.- Se alarmó el rival, viendo a sus oponentes estar listos para destruirlo.

\- El Patriarca Shion me dijo que recuerdos de nuestros Predecesores en las Armaduras, resuenan cuando estamos en gran peligro: Puedo ver la Determinación de ese Hombre que estaba hace 14 años. No, yo diría con Certeza...este Hombre ha trascendido en el Tiempo para volver a hablar conmigo otra vez, ¡TRANSMITE A TODOS LOS QUE VIVEN DESPUÉS DE ÉL!.- Exclamó el muchacho junto a Dennis, iluminando más ese lugar.

\- ¿La Voluntad de ese Hombre todavía estaría en la Armadura? ¡Son tonterías, los mataré, acabaré con ustedes de inmediato!.- Se burló Enkelados y lanzó su asalto, atacándolos a los dos con severidad.

\- Realmente parecer ser capaz de cortarnos en pedazos, amigo.- Sostuvo Dennis, quien estaba lastimado, pero no le importaba.

\- Sí, pero realmente puedo sentir la Armadura de Tauro ¡y el Señor Aldebaran nos protege!.- Sentenció Teneo y se lanzó al contra-ataque junto a su amigo, quien preparó sus filosas garras, las cuales resplandecían con el Cosmos de su amigo.

\- ¡MALDITO TAURO Y AVARIUS!.- Les maldijo el rival.

\- ¡YO CREO EN LO QUE ÉL ME ENSEÑÓ Y TAMBIÉN CREO EN ÉL Y EN EL FUTURO! ¡NO VOY A TRAICIONAR EL NOMBRE DE LA "GRAN ESTRELLA"!.- Juró el peli azul y al pegar un gran salto junto a Dennis, atravesaron el pecho de Enkelados, quien no pudo defenderse, viendo como el "Ichor de Zeus" era arrebatado.- Este es el "Corazón de Tauro", está completamente seco pero reveló grandes cosas.- Sostuvo el chico y tomando la "Piedra Preciosa" de aquel objeto la protegió junto a Dennis, mientras que Enkelados de la Voz Sellada era destruido por la explosión.

* * *

Volviendo al Santuario, el Patriarca Shion había ido hacia el Cementerio, encontrándose con Celintha, quien estaba guardando silencio por Aldebaran de Tauro. Éste la vio arrodillada y se volteó al verlo, sumado al viento que trasladaba los pétalos de las flores.

\- Si hemos de creer a la Mitología, Europa fue la primera Humana que se encuentra en el Continente Europeo. Si esto es cierto, entonces todos los Europeos son descendientes de Europa: Se deja una Sensación extraña, no lo es, algo que hasta ahora...- Dijo con tranquilidad y serenidad en su voz, llamando la atención de la peli celeste.

\- ¡Señor Shion!.- Exclamó la chica, tomada por sorpresa por aquel hombre.- ¿Qué hace en un lugar como éste?.- Preguntó.

\- Yo también he venido a ver las tumbas de mis Compañeros y también tengo que presentar mis respetos a Aldebaran.- Respondió tranquilamente a ella.

\- ¿Sus Compañeros?.- Preguntó la chica con sorpresa.

\- Teneo y Dennis han cumplido su misión y se encuentran en la parte posterior: Están a salvo.- Le informó él a ella, quien corrió para abrazarlo a Shion, en agradecimiento por todo.-

\- ¿En serio está bien?. Ahora debe ser capaz de usar por su cuenta el nombre de Aldebaran.- Sostuvo ella con firmeza.

\- Ve, Celintha, ve a su encuentro.- Le aconsejó Shion y ella hizo caso, salió corriendo colina abajo, siendo observada por el peli lima-limón.- Verlo te llenará de esperanza. Teneo será aún más fuerte, estoy seguro: Le igualará en fuerza y bondad y un día llegará a su meta y su deseo será transmitido.- Depositó Shion sus esperanzas y Fe en aquellos nuevos jóvenes que lucharían por los ideales de Athena y sus Caballeros, sus Maestros y harían un Futuro brillante para todo el Mundo.

Pronto, Celintha llegó acompañada por Teneo, el cual cargaba la "Pandora´s Box de Tauro" y Dennis, siendo recibidos por el Patriarca del Santuario.

\- _"Hermano, me hubieras visto pelear junto a Teneo, él, al igual que Aldebaran, aunque no lo conocí, me hicieron creer que tú también tienes un Futuro en la familia, a pesar de que te rechacen: Yo siempre voy a creer en ti, tú eres y siempre serás mi héroe que admiro con todo mi corazón. No te preocupes, te encontraré y traeré a casa".-_ Pensó Dennis, mirando hacia los Cielos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, bajando, resbalando y cayendo al césped de aquel lugar, llamando la atención de los chicos y del Patriarca Shion.

\- Dennis.- Le llamó el peli lima-limón.-

\- Señor Shion, Teneo, Celintha.- Dijo el joven Avarius y tomó una posición firme.- El Santuario necesita ayuda con la reconstrucción: Le hice una promesa a mi hermano Ludo de que lo buscaría y lo haré, pero ustedes también necesitan proteger a este Planeta; ¡así que me uniré a ustedes!.- Juró el muchacho, a pesar de no ser un Humano, el Patriarca y los chicos lo vieron como Guerrero hábil y fuerte, con determinación y coraje a la hora de luchar por sus seres queridos.- ¡Yo, Dennis Avarius, pelearé a su lado por Athena, por el Santuario, por ustedes y por mi hermano!.- Prometió, lanzando su promesa de batalla y misión que cumpliría al pie de la letra.

\- Bienvenido.- Dijo Shion a él y de ahí, delante de ellos, un Portal comenzaba a abrirse y alguien conocida por el Patriarca, emergía de aquel lugar.

\- No puedo creerlo.- Quedó Dennis sorprendido de verla.

\- ¿La conoces?.- Preguntó Teneo a su amigo.

\- Sí, es alguien de mi Universo.- Apuntó el muchacho y allí salió aquella joven de cabello esponjado de un tono verdoso o verde petroleo. Sus ojos eran de color purpura y tenía unas picas rojas en sus mejillas. Llevaba un largo vestido negro de estilo gótico, un gran sombrero de sol negro con plumas grises y blancas, una corbata blanca con una media luna azul sobre ella y largos guantes lilas. Además de llevar,también un lápiz labial de color marrón.

Ella apareció delante de ellos, con aquella serenidad y amabilidad suya, para después ir hacia los presentes.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última, Caballero Dorado Shion de Aries.- Dijo la peli verde petróleo.- ¡Dennis Avarius!. No me esperaba verte por aquí, bienvenido al Santuario.-

El peli verde hizo una reverencia ante ella, cosa que llamó la atención de Teneo y Celintha.

\- Tranquilos, no tienen que hacerlo, no se preocupen.- Les tranquilizó ella con esa compasión en su voz, llevando a que Dennis volviera a ponerse de pie.

Shion caminó hacia ella y ambos tuvieron aquel abrazo de amigos del Pasado, ya que nunca más se habían vuelto a ver.

\- El Tiempo ha pasado, pero tú sigues siendo aquella misma joven amable y compasiva que he conocido en el Siglo XVI. Bienvenida de regreso, Eclipsa Butterfly.- Finalizó el peli lima-limón, dándole la bienvenida a aquella muchacha que había conocido en el Pasado.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Hasgard/Rasgardo-Aldebaran de Tauro, Cor Tauri, Teneo y Dennis Avarius**

* * *

 **¿No se esperaban la llegada de Eclipsa al final de este capítulo?. Lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, pero tranquilos, que en lo que queda de los últimos Gaiden, veremos cómo se conocieron ella y Shion de Aries. Se los prometo. Solo diré que a Eclipsa la veremos en la Segunda Parte del Gaiden de Géminis y en el último que queda.**

 **Próximo** **Gaiden:** **Deuteros de Géminis y el General Skips de Crisaor ("Un Show Más") luchando contra las tropas del Dios Ares de la Guerra. (Primera Parte del Gaiden de Géminis). No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon, RCurrent y JorElRomano.**

 **Buen Martes para todos ustedes y cuídense, hasta la próxima.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Gaiden de Deuteros de Géminis, Skips de Crisaor y Aspros de Géminis (Primera Parte)**

Lluvia, eso era lo que podía oírse por el Santuario, una intensa tormenta se abatía sobre la región, empapando todo a su paso. Pero en aquel temporal, la voz de uno de los Soldados alertó a sus Camaradas de la llegada de un niño peli azul, el cual llevaba, colgado de sus hombros, a una figura encapuchada de blanco, el cual no parecía tener signos vitales, a pesar de los ruegos de esa persona. Bajo aquella prenda blanca, el rostro enmascarado de la persona que se hallaba allí, no parecía estar en un buen estado de salud.

\- ¡Resiste, Deuteros, por favor!.- Rogó el niño, mientras que una expresión de furia se dibujaba en su rostro.- ¡No les perdonaré por lo que le han hecho a mi hermano menor!.- Juró que les haría pagar a las personas que lo habían herido tantas veces y llevarlo al abandono.

\- Ya es suficiente, déjame aquí y regresa.- Pidió su hermano, el cual no tenía fuerzas y no quería que el gemelo tuviera que pagar las consecuencias por aquel acto tan osado.

\- Con la Fiebre que tienes, si no salimos de la lluvia, en verdad podrías morir. Esos malditos del Santuario, abandonarte como a un perro solo, por lo dicho por ese Oráculo...Tú...¡morirás!.- Exclamó el niño rabia al ver que por una Creencia, lo debían tratar como si fuera basura.

\- Yo...estoy tan cansado...Hermano, si permaneces conmigo más tiempo, te matarán, ¡morirás!.- Intentó Deuteros en convencerlo para que lo dejara, pero la voluntad de su gemelo era más fuerte.- Y eso no lo puedo permitir, tú naciste bajo la Estrella que se convertirá en el Caballero Dorado más fuerte.

\- ¡Suficiente, Deuteros, mi objetivo no es convertirme en Caballero!.- Exclamó el muchacho, utilizando todos los medios posibles, pero no iba a resultar.

\- ¡Puedo ver a los niños, están allá, vayan por ellos!.- Oyeron la voz de uno de los Soldados del Santuario, quien se hallaba en uno de los muros, alertando a sus Camaradas.

En aquellos momentos, sobre la pendiente en la que se hallaban, Deuteros decidió emplear su última carta por jugar y ver que su hermano pudiera cumplir su sueño.

\- Aspros...- Dijo éste y se soltó de sus manos, cayendo al Vacío, pero su hermano le agarró con fuerza.

\- ¡CUIDADO, DEUTEROS!.- Gritó el chico, salvando a su gemelo, mientras que los Soldados iban llegando para auxiliarlos.

\- ¿Por qué me protegiste?...Ugh...Mi cabeza me da vueltas por la Fiebre...pero no mueras...Aspros...por ninguna manera...¡de ninguna manera dejaré que mueras!.- Juró el chico, quien empleó todas sus fuerzas para llevarlo a su hermano, el cual quedó herido por aquella caída en la pendiente y tras ello, lo llevó hasta una cueva que había allí, poniéndose a salvo de la lluvia y de los Soldados del Santuario; dejando a su gemelo para que descansara.- Esto es lo mismo que yo siento, Mi Hermano...Ya veo...es igual...pero yo ya no...- En aquel momento, el chico perdió el conocimiento, desplomándose contra el piso, producto de la fatiga y la fiebre, aunque logró Aspros dar sus palabras finales, antes de quedaran inconscientes...

\- Hermano, no morirás...Protegeré a mi hermanito a toda costa.- Juró el gemelo de que cumpliría con ese papel.

\- Entiendo, Aspros, hermano, perdón...Porque estaré ahí cuando más me necesites, hermano...¡Pero ya no quiero ser una existencia que debe ser protegido. Me volveré fuerte, ya no seré una carga para ti!.- Juró el peli azul, quien se puso de pie, venciendo a la fiebre y de ahí se dirigía hacia la salida de la cueva.- Puede que sea una sombra, pero no dependeré de nadie, te apoyaré como una simple sombra, pero por eso descuida y sigue adelante, ¡Aspros!.- Exclamó y partió de allí, desapareciendo de los ojos del Santuario.

* * *

Con el correr de los años, Deuteros entrenó a más no poder, poniendo su cuerpo y fortaleza a prueba, sobrepasando todos los límites que habían allí, sin importar las consecuencias. Se entrenaba así mismo, pero recibió la ayuda de alguien bastante peculiar, un Yeti de ojos amarillentos, vestía unos pantalones negros y traje clásico del Siglo XVIII junto a unas botas. Su pelaje era color crema tirando a amarillo en todo su cuerpo, con excepción de sus manos, pies, el área del pecho y la cara. Su nariz era rosada, de estatura alta, era calvo pero empleaba su cabello para taparlo, además de que portaba una Armadura de General Marino, el cual representaba a Crisaor, hijo de Poseidón y Medusa.

Entrenaba en las afueras del Santuario, un área poco circulada. Sus poderes iban en aumento, destruyendo los Templos vacíos y el suelo, arrasando con todo a su paso, siendo su Maestro testigo de los acontecimientos. Sus entrenamientos también habían llamado la atención de uno de los Soldados, el cual había pedido al Santo de Plata, Junkers de Lobo, que fuera con él para ver lo que estaba pasando, topándose con Deuteros enterrando su puño musculoso en una de las laderas montañosas.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué está temblando tanto el suelo?.- Preguntó el Soldado a su amigo.

\- Bueno, hay algunos rumores de este lugar.- Contó el peli gris con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el Soldado nuevamente.

\- Se dice que es la Arena donde fueron ejecutados los "Berserkers" en la Batalla contra el Dios de la Guerra Ares. Además, se dice que en ese lugar fueron cortadas sus cabezas y debido a los actos violentos de los "Berserkers", Athena misma selló esa Arena de Combate.- Contó Junkers aquella historia junto a las imágenes de la Diosa, los derrotados, su Sello y las cabezas decapitadas.- Es por eso que durante las Noches más Oscuras, se pueden oír los lamentos de los Fantasmas, incluso con los Sellos de la Gran Athena. Dicen que aunque uno vaya, no encontrará a nadie allí.- Aquello que le estaba haciendo al Soldado lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, el cual se aferró a su Lanza de Combate.

\- ¡YA DEJE DE HACER ESO, POR FAVOR!.- Rogó el militar y de golpe, un poderoso brillo iluminó la Noche en Atenas.

\- De nuevo...¡Viene de la "Arena de los Fantasmas"!.- Exclamó Junkers con asombro.

\- ¡NO HAY NADA, VAMOS!.- Pidió el Soldado que hicieran la vista gorda y se fueran.- A...Aguarde, por favor, ¿no serán Espíritus? ¿Por qué no regresamos? ¡Podríamos morir!.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y qué tal si se trata de un enemigo intruso? ¿Acaso eres un idiota que se vaya a dejar amedrentar por un montón de Espíritus?.- Preguntó el Santo de Plata con severidad y cuestionando la cobardía de aquel Soldado.

Justo cuando estaban por avanzar, alguien se interpuso en su camino, deteniendo su marcha.

\- Detente, Junkers: Ese Fantasma es demasiado para ti.- Le advirtió una voz familiar.

\- Imposible, ¿qué sucede en la "Arena de los Fantasmas"?. Para que usted tenga que...- Preguntó el peli gris hacia el recién llegado.

* * *

\- Concéntrate, Deuteros, logra lo que buscas, cumple con tus sueños y no te dejes vencer por los dichos en el Santuario.- Le animaba su Maestro al joven peli azul, el cual estaba metido en aquellos duros entrenamientos, rodeado de Planetas y Galaxias, todo un Universo estaba a su merced, lo tenía todo bajo control y nadie podía detenerle: Finalmente había alcanzado el poder de su hermano mayor.

Su Maestro Yeti aplaudió, pero de golpe, aquel Universo desapareció por completo y unos pasos iban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Oye, ¿no tenías otro momento para...?.- Preguntó aquel Yeti y se tuvo que callar, ya que allí venía, allí estaba llegando, aquel personaje que era uno de los más estrictos y severos del grupo, portando la Armadura Dorada de Acuario en su poder, llamando la atención del peli azul que estaba entrenando.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cuándo fue que...?. Ni siquiera pude verlo...- Se preguntó el peli azul con asombro y mirando con desconfianza hacia aquel recién llegado.

\- Había escuchado de ti por el Patriarca, pero no estaba convencido, ni más cuando vi que eras entrenado por un General Marino; Sombra de Géminis, Deuteros.- Dijo aquel Santo de Oro con frialdad hacia la persona, quien se preparó con su puño para atacar.

\- ¡Deuteros, detente!.- Pidió el Yeti, viendo que estaba por cometer un error.

\- ¿El Patriarca sabe de mí?. No tengo nada que ver con los Caballeros. A un lado, no me interesan los asuntos ¡DE LOS COLABORADORES DEL SANTUARIO!.

\- ¡Un puño feroz!.- Sostuvo aquel de las sombras.- ¡"KOLISO" ("Anillo de Hielo")!.- Invocó su defensa y unas estelas de hielo se dirigieron hacia Deuteros, formando unos aros que lo inmovilizarlo.- Yo soy Dégel de Acuario y recibí la orden del Patriarca de investigar un incidente: La verdad sobre la desaparición de las Pitonisas del Santuario.- Contó el peli verde hacia ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?.- Preguntó el Yeti, mientras que se dirigía hacia ellos.-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Añadió Deuteros, saliendo de aquel agarre.

\- Escuchen, iré directamente al grano: Hace unos días, tu hermano mayor, Aspros, fue a Delfos, las Pitonisas desaparecieron sin dejar un solo rastro de sangre.- Comenzó Dégel a interrogarlos.

\- Antes que nada, déjeme presentarme: Soy el Maestro de Deuteros; General Skips de Crisaor, llegué aquí hace poco para hablar con el Patriarca y permanecí un tiempo hasta que me encontré con él, ofreciéndome para ayudarlo a entrenar. No ha hecho nada malo. Se lo juro, tiene mi palabra.- Se presentó el Yeti y de ahí hizo su defensa hacia el peli azul.

\- Es verdad, además ¿por qué habrá yo de saber algo?.- Agregó Deuteros, dejando helado a Dégel, ya que quedaba un solo sospechoso.

\- ¿Entonces fue Aspros?. Hasta donde sé, es el único con esa habilidad.- Sostuvo, como Teoría, el peli verde, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Deuteros.- Yo siento respeto por su Conocimiento y su habilidad como Caballero y me gustaría que se tratase de alguna clase de error.- Pidió, bajando la mirada y sintiendo esa carga abrumadora.

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces, los Métodos del Santuario jamás cambiarán. Siendo así, yo lo superaré con mi poder!.- Exclamó el peli azul, destruyendo el "Anillo de Hielo" que Dégel había invocado, sorprendiendo a éste y a Skips.

\- ¡Ese es mi Alumno, muy bien, Deuteros!.- Le felicitó el Yeti a aquel muchacho, cuya mirada estaba clavada en Aspros y en aquellas sospechas que comenzaban a crecer.

\- ¡MUERE, ACUARIO!.- Lanzó su puño contra Dégel, el cual evadió aquel golpe.

\- _"Este Hombre sin su Armadura, es demasiado fuerte. Skips lo ha entrenado con mucha seriedad".-_ Pensó el peli verde, quien quedaba aprisionado por el golpe e incrustado contra una de las laderas, quebrándose y volando sus escombros por doquier.

\- ¿Lo maté?.- Se preguntó Deuteros al ver que su oponente no se movía.

\- ¡"FREEZING SHIELD"! ¡LA PARED DE DEFENSA DE HIELO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS CABALLEROS PUEDE ROMPER! ¡ESTÁS ATRAPADO, DEUTEROS!.- Advirtió el Caballero de Acuario, quien tomó las cartas en el asunto y contra-atacó al peli azul, arrojándolo hacia atrás.

\- En ese caso, ¡mátame!.- Le ordenó y esas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido.- ¡Por haber matado a las Pitonisas!. De todas maneras me darán la Pena Capital, así que da igual.- Sostuvo sin importarle que fuera inocente.- ¡VAMOS!.- Le volvió a ordenar a Dégel, el cual tuvo que tomar una decisión.-

\- No.- Sentenció y lo liberó del Hielo que lo aprisionaba.- Tú me estás mintiendo, además, tu Maestro cree en ti.- No te mataré, te pondré, oficialmente, en manos del Santuario.

\- ¡PERO NO PUEDES!.- Exclamó Deuteros con furia al ver que terminaría ayudando a las personas que lo quería muerto.

\- ¿Crees que le causarás problemas a tu hermano de saberse sobre tu oculta existencia?. Ciertamente tu existencia es un Milagro: Pelear en igualdad de condición, sin llevar Armadura contra mí, que llevó una Armadura Dorada. Un Hombre así no puede ser ningún Pecador, sino un Hombre que protege a uno más fuerte y esa es la más temible de las verdades.- Sostuvo Dégel con seriedad, mientras que el peli azul lo miraba con frialdad.

* * *

Aspros estaba petrificado ante una imagen del Futuro que se había aparecido ante él. Una escena de puro terror que se había revelado ante sus ojos y que lo dejó helado, mientras que el terror le invadía por completo: Allí estaba él vistiendo una Sapuris, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y estaba bajo un aura de pura maldad y su hermano Deuteros se hallaba portando una Armadura Dorada.

\- _"Quien resultó ser la Estrella de la Desgracia...Debo ocultarlo y...desaparecerlo".-_ Pensó el Caballero Dorado, mientras que portaba unas ropas negras y estaba delante de las Pitonisas desaparecidas, las cuales se hallaban a su alrededor, formando un círculo y con los ojos cerrados.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó ante ellas, no iba a permitir que esa visión del Futuro se hiciera realidad, tenía que destruirlo y con un rápido movimiento, vistiendo la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, asesinó a sangre fría a las Pitonisas, "coloreando" el pasto con su sangre y revelando su resultado de la matanza.

Justo en aquellos momentos, Deuteros y Skips arribaron al lugar, topándose con Aspros, quien continuaba con su Armadura Dorada de Géminis, dándoles la bienvenida pero bajo un extraño manto de misterio y un plan siniestro que estaba en su corazón.

\- ¡Témpanos, las Pitonisas...! ¡Oye, tú, ¿qué pasó aquí?!.- Preguntó Skips al ver la masacre llevada a cabo.

\- Responde, Aspros, ¿y este terrible espectáculo? ¿Por qué están muertas las Pitonisas? ¿Qué significa esto, Hermano Aspros?.- Se unió Deuteros en el interrogatorio, pero aquel joven se mantenía fresco y sereno, tranquilo.

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mí?.- Preguntó hacia su gemelo y el Maestro, para después voltearse.- ¡Segundo Deuteros!.- Exclamó con un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, llevando a que ambos chocaran sus puños.

Aquella fuerza que ejercían ambos, provocó que la Máscara de Hierro que llevaba su hermano peli azul se quebrara por completo, revelando una mirada de pura frialdad hacia él.

\- Jeh, recibiste mi golpe aún portando yo la Armadura Dorada, Deuteros. Si hubieran Dos Géminis, seguramente tú también te hubieras convertido en Caballero Dorado.- Dijo con burla, terminando aquel mini-encuentro y caminando a su alrededor.

\- ¡NO QUIERAS ENGAÑARME, ASPROS!.- Exclamó Deuteros con furia.

\- Pero si yo no hice nada.- Se defendió el Caballero de Géminis de las acusaciones.

\- ¿Así?. Entonces responde de por qué están muertas las Pitonisas, no creas que soy estúpido: ¡Tú las mataste!.- Señaló Skips con la evidencia recolectada.

\- Esta ya era la situación cuando yo llegué: No sabríamos nada si el Patriarca no me hubiera ordenado llevar el Oráculo.- Volvió Aspros a defenderse de las acusaciones de Skips y Deuteros, poniendo en tela de dudas al gemelo y de ahí se arrodillaba para ver a las recién fallecidas.- Realmente una lástima.

\- Eso es...¿Está bien que deba creer en eso, Aspros?.- Quiso saber el peli azul con dudas sobre si creerle o no a su hermano.

\- Puede que no me creas, pero pronto terminará para nosotros, junto con el sueño de nosotros, los Hermanos. Uno de los Gemelos nacería bajo la Estrella de la Desgracia, ¿no?. Esa fue la irrazonable predicción que el Oráculo hizo saber al Mundo sobre nuestras existencias, por eso me convertiré en Patriarca a toda costa, para salvarte a ti. Falta poco para que termine el que tengas que vivir con el rostro oculto, como la existencia que no debió ser.- Sostuvo con esa tranquilidad en su voz, ese veneno que quería hacer corromper a su hermano, el cual no tenía confianza en éste.- No me veas así, Deuteros. Vamos, regresemos al Santuario, que tarde o temprano será nuestro.

\- Tú has cambiado, Aspros: Antes solías ser recto, ¡si soy una carga, entonces déjame!. De esa forma, si regresas a como eras hace tiempo, yo estaré mejor con ese sueño: Me iré a vivir solo.- Le advirtió Deuteros sobre aquel cambio de personalidad, viendo que se había vuelto una persona bastante fría y con deseos de ser superior.

\- Qué tonterías estás pensando, Deuteros. ¿Acaso cambié algo?. No he cambiado ni antes ni ahora, solo pienso en nosotros dos. Tú tampoco has cambiado, confía en mí, lo mismo tú, Skips de Crisaor; así podré seguir adelante.- Les hizo recordar aquello y cuando estaba por irse, ante la mirada de ambos personajes, Aspros volvió a detenerse: Tenía que eliminar la evidencia.- ¡"ANOTHER DIMENSION"!.- Exclamó y de ahí se produjo un desgarro en el Espacio-Tiempo que arrastró a las Pitonisas hacia un Vacío Desconocido, sin que ninguno de los pudiera evitarlo.

Aspros había cambiado por completo, ya no era más aquella persona que tanto solía confiar, ahora era un villano que tendrían que tener bajo vigilancia.

\- No hay nada que pudiéramos hacer. Vámonos, Deuteros; presiento que tarde o temprano, las cosas estarán en contra de tu hermano.- Se lamentó Skips y ambos emprendieron la retirada.

* * *

Regresando a la "Arena de los Fantasmas", justo cuando se estaban encontrando con Dégel, se llevaron una gran sorpresa: Un nuevo temblor hizo estremecer al Santuario junto al resplandor de Luz que se elevaba por los Cielos, cayendo sobre aquellas zonas tan fantasmagóricas, provocando que el suelo comenzara a agrietarse y saltaran restos por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se formó un Cráter repentino en la Arena de Combate!.- Señaló Skips con asombro.

\- ¿Qué lo habrá ocasionado?. Imposible...- Quedó Dégel congelado del asombro, mientras que de aquellas "Tumbas" emergían aquellos Soldados decapitados que volvían a la vida.- ¡LOS FANTASMAS DE LA ARENA DE COMBATE!.- Exclamó y de ahí tuvieron que prepararse para el combate.

* * *

El "Sello de Athena" que había sido el encargado de mantener bajo vigilancia aquel sitio fue quemado por completo, haciéndose cenizas. En los Puertos, Aspros había sido el culpable de cometer dicho acto de traición, mientras que uno de los Soldados se le acercaba para avisarle que pronto zarparían para que pudiera cumplir con una misión asignada por el Patriarca. Se mantenía tan tranquilo y sereno, alzó la mirada a los Cielos y de ahí sonrió.

\- _"Jeh, no fuiste útil, Estúpido Hermano Menor, pero qué más da: Deuteros, acomodaste las Piezas junto a Dégel y Skips más pronto de lo que pensé. Dégel es uno de los Caballeros más cercanos al Patriarca y un "Hijo" para su Maestro Abraham de Acuario; haga lo que haga, algún día planeo destruirlo. Si tú también dejaste de confiar en mí, entonces será mejor que mueras, Segundo, por el Puño de los "Ancestrales Berserkers"".-_ Sentenció con burla ante el peligro que acababa de desatar sobre su hermano y sus amigos.

Pronto, Aspros se subió al bote que lo llevaría a su misión, sintiéndose totalmente libre de cualquier sospecha.

* * *

No lo podían creer, parecía ser sacado de algún sueño surrealista, pero desde los Cráteres podían ver a los Soldados decapitados ponerse de pie, volviendo a la vida.

\- Oigan, ¿que este lugar no estaba bajo el "Sello de Athena"?.- Preguntó Skips hacia ellos dos.

\- ¡Es cierto, tendría que estar protegiendo a este sitio, pero ha sido removido y...!.- Reconoció Deuteros lo acontecido y de ahí pudo sentir un Cosmos agresivo que se fundía en una especie de "Tornado de Luces", reuniendo a los Soldados Bersekers en aquel punto.

\- ¿Qué sucede?. La Temperatura de la Arena se esta incrementando.- Quiso saber Dégel.- No...La Arena comenzó a fundirse, el aumento proviene...- No tuvo tiempo para completar su oración, desde el suelo comenzaba a oírse gritos de desesperación y delante de todos ellos aparecía el responsable de todo ese acto de locura y muerte.

\- ¡Regocígense! ¡Viva el Dios de la Guerra Ares! ¡Viva el Ejército de las Llamas Ephodos! ¡Maten a Athena y el Santuario!.- Ordenaba aquella voz hacia las tropas, quienes se sentía completamente llenas de furia y deseos de destrucción.

Dégel junto a Deuteros y Skips se pusieron de pie tras esa explosión, viendo que el calor de la Arena era como el mismo Infierno. Sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, estando heridos, de ver como de aquellas voces de ovación, un personaje comenzaba a tomar forma en aquel lugar junto a un "Pilar" de cabezas decapitadas.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?!.- Preguntó Skips.

\- ¡Soy Ema de Jamadhar!.- Se presentó aquel muchacho de largos cabellos negros y una profunda cicatriz en forma de "X" en su rostro junto a una vincha blanca que llevaba en su frente, revelando un rostro lleno de desprecio y furia.

\- Témpanos, el poder que proviene de ese rival, tenemos que vencerlo.- Dijo Skips, viendo que no tenían otra vía, ya que todo el sitio estaba rodeado de llamas.

\- ¡Yo iré!.- Se ofreció Deuteros, estaba mal herido, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a pelear.

\- No, olvídalo, te hará puré ese sujeto.- Le advirtió Skips a su Alumno.

\- Hazle caso a tu Maestro, estás muy herido, Deuteros.- Añadió Dégel, mientras que las voces de ovación de la "Tropa Ephodos" continuaba oyéndose por todo el lugar.

\- Una moneda de oro por su cabeza.- Impuso Ema aquel desafío a sus Soldados.- ¡TOMAR LA CABEZA DE TODOS EN EL SANTUARIO NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE, NO POR MI ORGULLOS HERMANO MAYOR!.- Exclamó con rabia por aquellos sucesos del Pasado, en donde fueron ejecutados por rebelarse.- ¡PERO ESO NO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA USTEDES, DONDE TUVE QUE VERLO MORIR CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!. ¡¿NO PIENSAN IGUAL, ESCORIAS?! ¡ESTÁN ACABADOS, CABALLEROS!.- Advirtió y con un rápido movimiento de su Espada, desató las cabezas que formaban parte del "Pilar Humano" y éstas se dirigían contra los tres personajes.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?.- Preguntó Deuteros hacia el rival.

\- ¡NO CREAS QUE TE VAMOS A PERMITIR HACER ESO!.- Advirtió Dégel con furia al ver ese acto tan horrible y señalando que aquellos hombres eran los "Hermanos de la Calamidad" del "Ejército Ephodos de las Llamas", mientras que Deuteros le hacía recordar que él era el hermano del sospechoso que mató a las Pitonisas, cosa que Dégel comprobó de que era inocente.- Unamos fuerzas, te dejaré con vida y llevaré ante el Patriarca.- Le ofreció aquella vía de escape.- Aunque sea solo ahora, confía en mí, te lo ruego.- Pidió y Deuteros los miró a ambos, a Skips y al peli verde.

En aquel momento, cuando cesó el ataque de los Decapitados, Ema de Jamadhar se dirigió hacia ellos con burla.

\- ¡Jah!. Parece que conocen un poco de nosotros, pero así es: Nosotros dos somos Uno, los "Hermanos de la Calamidad del Ejército de Ephodos". ¡EL HERMANO MAYOR KOKALO DE BUHJ Y EL MENOR EMA DE JAMADHAR!.- Exclamó y se lanzó al asalto, creando una serie de ondas con sus brazos.

\- ¡"FREEZING SHIELD"!.- Se defendió Dégel de la ofensiva enemiga.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!.- Lanzó Skips su ataque contra el rival.

El choque de sus golpes se hizo sentir, las Llamas de Ema derritieron las defensas de Dégel y destruyó las Ondas que arrojaba la "Lanza Dorada" de Skips.

\- ¡Imposible!.- Exclamaron ambos personajes.

\- ¿Quieren que se los diga? ¡Esta son las Llamas de nuestro Señor Ares, este delgado hielo y esas patéticas Ondas, NO SON NADA! ¡CORTARÉ EN PEDAZOS SUS ARMADURAS!.- Exclamó con burla e hirió a los defensores.

\- ¡Témpanos, ahora verás!.- Juró Skips y tomó posición de batalla junto a Dégel.

\- Es verdad, déjate de tonterías.- Advirtió el Santo de Acuario y cuando se volvieron a defender, Ema se les adelantó.- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntó Dégel y de ahí, Ema se giró hacia donde venía el sonido de una Máscara de Hierro caer al piso.

\- ¡Vaya!.- Dijo con entusiasmo al ver que la Batalla de la Arena Fantasma se estaba por poner más interesante.

\- Oye, Dégel, Maestro Skips, les agradezco por creer en alguien que ha vivido oculto y por decir que pelee a su lado. Mi hermano lo era todo para mí, mi forma de vida no me permitía estar en contacto con otras personas hasta ahora.- Les agradeció, revelando su rostro juvenil y apretando los dientes con furia al saber toda la verdad sobre Aspros.- Para ser honesto, hasta yo no comprendo a mi hermano, no tengo nada que responderte sobre el asesinato de las Pitonisas, pero...- En aquellos momentos reveló su rostro lleno de furia y mostrando los dientes como un animal salvaje.- ¡EN LA SOMBRA DE ESTA BATALLA, ESTÁ LA RESPUESTA, YO Y PARA ELLO, DEBO HACERME CARGO DE ESTOS SUJETOS Y PODRÉ DISCERNIR, SALIENDO DEL MUNDO DE MI HERMANO!.- Juró con furia, mientras que Ema se reía de él.

\- ¡Jajaja!. Aquí hay un sujeto interesante. ¿Te harás cargo de nosotros tú solo? ¿Abandonarás el Mundo de tu Hermano?.- Preguntó con burlas hacia él.

\- Así es, de no hacerlo, estaré calificado para pararme frente a él.- Respondió a aquella pregunta.

\- ¡No podrás, ni uno ni lo otro!.- Volvió a advertirle Ema.

\- ¡Claro que lo hará, tonto!.- Le defendió Skips.- ¡Yo fui su Maestro y estoy orgulloso de él! ¡Te hará pedazos a ti y a todos tus hombres, lo juro!.- Prometió el Yeti, cosa que le llamaba bastante la atención a Ema sobre aquella pelea que estaba por desarrollarse.

El rival mostró el cuerpo decapitado de su hermano mayor, al cual le tenía un enorme respeto y demostrando esa lealtad inquebrantable. Veía una gran auto-confianza en Deuteros, el cual estaba acercándose hacia él para pelear y éste le mostraba Flashbacks de sus vidas pasadas, sobre todo por el dinero que corría por ellos a la hora de matar y la lealtad y respeto que le tenía hacia su hermano mayor Kokalo, el cual siempre le llenaba de coraje a su corazón para que no sintiera temor ni desesperación en la Arena de Combate, prometiéndole que saldrían de aquel Infierno muy pronto y se ganaban la ovación del público espectador. Hasta que se produjo el día en el que fueron traicionados y ejecutados a sangre fría, viendo con sus propios ojos cómo asesinaban a su hermano. Al tener esos recuerdos, Ema invocó su Espada, la cual apareció junto a su furia contra Athena y el Santuario por lo que les habían hecho.

\- Santuario, ¡DEVUÉLVANME LA CABEZA DE MI HERMANO!.- Bramó y se lanzó contra Deuteros, el cual lo miraba con frialdad y su semblante serio.- ¡TOMA ESTO: "CREMATION STORM"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra el peli azul, viendo como se reflejaban las Llamas de Ephodos en su Espada.

\- ¡ESA ES LA TÉCNICA QUE DESTRUYÓ MI "FREEZING SHIELD" Y LAS "ONDAS DE LA LANZA DORADA" DE SKIPS! ¡SAL DE AHÍ, DEUTEROS!.- Le pidió Dégel, pero éste no se movía por nada del Mundo, sin embargo, Skips le detuvo al peli verde.

\- Ten confianza en él.- Pidió y de ahí, el ataque de Ema traspasó e hirió al peli azul, mientras que éste le revelaba que su Mundo había muerto el día en que mataron a Kokalo.

\- Si es así, cumpliré tu deseo de abandonar el Mundo de tu Hermano, ¡TU CABEZA CAERÁ!.- Exclamó y volvió al ataque, enterrando su Espada en el cuello del joven peli azul, el cual no se movía de su posición y oía el grito de desesperación de Dégel.- Nuestros Lazos son diferentes...¿Eh? ¿Qué?. El Espacio alrededor de este sujeto se distorsiona.- Quiso saber Ema ante el cambio de escenario, quedando atrapado en un Universo o Dimensión.- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Las Llamas no te alcanzaron?. Ocultaste tu cuerpo en esta Dimensión. ¿Significa que las Llamas del Señor Ares...que mi ataque no te alcanzó? ¿Quién eres tú?.- Lanzó todas esas preguntas, sin perder la seriedad en su corazón y cuerpo.

\- Hace un momento mencionaste los Lazos, sin duda existieron entre nosotros cuando éramos niños, pero lo que se siente ahora entre nosotros ¡ES SOLO EL DESIGNIO DEL DESTINO.- Exclamó, anteriormente hablando con tranquilidad y tomando con fuerza la Espada de Ema, para lanzarse al asalto.

\- Galaxias desde su Puño, ese poder es como de ¡EL DE GÉMINIS!.- Se alertó, mientras que las Galaxias eran liberadas del Puño de Deuteros y envolvían con sus Llamas al oponente, haciéndolo gritar del dolor y lanzándolo por los aires.

\- Lo siguiente será eliminarte.- Juró Deuteros y de ahí, Ema cayó contra el piso, quebrándolo y levantándose con dificultad.

\- Kuh...Crees que un sujeto como tú...¡ME ESTORBE HASTA QUE MI HERMANO RESUCITE!.- Bramó el rival y de ahí se escuchó una voz que provenía de la Luz de Fuego.

\- _Ya es suficiente, Ema. Lamento haber tardado en despertar, regresemos con el Señor Ares, ¡ahora será el turno de tomar la cabeza de Athena y del Santuario!.-_ Hizo su entrada un hombre de largos cabellos rubio, cuya cabeza flotaba en ese momento.

\- Este Cosmos...- Lo reconoció Deuteros al enemigo.- Qué...

No tenía palabras para expresar la sorpresa, mientras que la felicidad invadía a Ema, el ver a su hermano mayor resucitar era un gran momento y le llenó de lágrimas de la emoción

\- ¿Eres tú...hermano? ¡Jajaja!. Al fin puedo ver tu rostro, desde aquel día de la ejecución, ¡Hermano Mío! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!.- Estalló Ema de la felicidad, mientras que se veía el Futuro de aquella batalla.

\- Ema, tú seguiste creyendo hasta que yo regresaría a la vida. Eso es por nuestros Lazos de Hermanos.- Decía su hermano mayor, uniéndose a su cuerpo, el cual estaba con una Armadura negra junto a los Vientos de Ares. Sin embargo, aquel momento de emoción y reencuentro de hermanos duró poco, ya que el rubio cambió su expresión a uno de seriedad.- Pero...

\- ¿Eh?.- Fue lo último que Ema de Jamadhar se preguntó al ver como su propio hermano mayor lo decapitaba con su Espada, regando todo el lugar con su sangre y dejando sorprendidos a Deuteros, Dégel y Skips.

\- ¡MALDITO!.- Gritó el General Marino de Crisaor, queriendo ir a darle su merecido.- ¡AÚN SIENDO EL ENEMIGO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A TU PROPIO HERMANO?! ¡ERES UN DESALMADO, MALNACIDO, NO TIENES CORAZÓN! ¡ÉL CREÍA EN TI!.- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Dégel le detenía su intento de venganza.

Pronto, una vez llevado a cabo el fraticidio, aquel rubio volvió a pisar el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo es que no supiste manejar a un simple Soldado al que ni siquiera se le otorgó una Armadura?. Eso es más que una Blasfemia contra el Señor Ares.- Preguntó con severidad, reprochando aquel fracaso ante el peli negro que agonizaba.

\- Hermano...¿Por qué, Hermano Kokalo?. Es como si fueras otra persona.- Le preguntó, mientras que aún quedaba su cabeza pegada al tronco del cuerpo y de ahí llegaba el rubio, listo para rematarlo.-

\- ¡TU DEBILIDAD RETRIBUYE TU MUERTE!.- Bramó el rubio, mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Nunca dijiste eso...cuando estábamos vivos...- Le decía el peli negro a su hermano mayor, reviviendo aquellas heridas pasadas en Deuteros.

\- Estás en lo cierto, Skips, es increíble que haya atacado a su propio hermano, lo atacó sin piedad.- Observó Dégel y de ahí pudo sentir como volvía a elevarse la Temperatura.-

\- De nuevo está pasando, la Temperatura vuelve a subir, esto no me gusta, ¡Deuteros, acaba con él!.- Le pidió Skips, viendo que las cosas se complicaban aún más.

\- Esto mismo va para ustedes.- Se dirigió Kokalo hacia sus rivales, después de ver morir a su hermano menor y las tropas que estaban arrodilladas ante él y de ahí se dispersaban de la Arena.

Pronto, Kokalo alzó su Espada en el aire.

\- ¡NO OLVIDO EL DÍA DE LA EJECUCIÓN, NI ESE RESENTIMIENTO!.- Exclamó con furia y arrasó con sus propios Camaradas, los cuales fueron masacrados por aquella rotación de la Espada-Hacha, la cual los liquidó a todos, mientras que Deuteros estaba cerca del ataque.

El joven quedaba cercado por aquel "Tornado" que arrasaba con los muros y gradas de la Arena, los cuales eran destruidos y quedaban solo escombros y polvo.

\- _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy molesto?. Incluso si el Mundo se volviese mi enemigo, mi hermano nunca me traicionaría. ¿Fue porque ese sujeto pisoteó la confianza de su hermano? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?. De cualquier manera, es un Oponente que debe ser vencido".-_ Pensaba el peli azul, lanzándose al combate, atravesando ese "Tornado", a pesar de los ruegos de Dégel que no sacrificara su vida en vano y se veían imágenes de lo sucedido con Aspros y esa sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

El enemigo yacía allí, el cuerpo sin vida de Ema de Jamadhar también, mientras que el primero se abalanzaba contra Kokalo, el cual blandió su Espada-Hacha, destruyendo el piso nuevamente con una gran fuerza parecida a la de un terremoto y convirtiéndola en la lava.

\- ¡NO ME TOMES A LA LIGERA!.- Le gritó con furia y para sorpresa de todos, Ema seguía vivo y se lanzó contra Skips y Dégel.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Defenderás a tu hermano a pesar de haberte atacado?!.- Preguntaron ambos amigos hacia el rival, el cual sonrió.

\- Jejeje, se los dije, sino fuera por mi hermano, yo no estaría aquí, después de todo, mi hermano es mi Mundo.- Dijo con orgullo hacia esa persona.

\- Imposible, tú, ¿te parece bien eso?. Entonces...¡SOLO ERES LA MARIONETA DE TU HERMANO MAYOR!.- Exclamó Dégel con furia, mientras que Deuteros llegaba hasta Kokalo.

Ambos rivales quedaron a cara a cara, el rubio Berserkers lo miraba con superioridad y burla por ser alguien interesante con quien combatir, sintiendo que ellos tenían algo de parecido, viviendo bajo un Mundo de Humillaciones, burlas, ser la sombra del otro hermano.

\- Jeh.- Se río Deuteros de todas esas palabras que daba Kokalo.- Que no quiera una Armadura, no significa que no tenga fuerza.- Dijo con orgullo en su voz.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Lo haces para proteger a ti mismo, ¿no es así?. Es para vivir, pero tarde o temprano se produce una lucha dentro y fuera de ti.- Sentenció el rubio Berserkers, lanzando su ráfaga de poder, la cual quemó el lado derecho de Deuteros.- Bien, ese es el olor de la carne quemada, en este Mundo, la Supervivencia es la del más apto.- Sentenció, ahora con seriedad y alzó sus manos al aire.- Si insistes en tener tu propio camino, no te queda más que hacer que nosotros, tus Oponentes, sucumbamos ante ti, ¡JUSTO ASÍ! ¡"PREDATORY LAVA"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra Deuteros, invocando un tsunami de aquel líquido ardiente, el cual lo atrapó e hizo gritar, sin que Dégel y Skips pudieran hacer algo.

Con ellos, el problema era Ema, el cual los atacaba sin descanso, diciéndole a él que no era el enemigo, pero era imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

\- ¡Oye, idiota!.- Le llamó Skips y con su "Lanza" le dio un poderoso golpe contra el estómago a Ema, el cual fue arrojado hacia atrás y con Dégel fueron para salvar a Deuteros, siendo observados por Kokalo.

Aquella decepción, aquella "traición" que reinaba en Kokalo, el cual miraba a su hermano menor junto a la devastación que causó con su marea de lava, ahora sabía bien que no lo necesitaba nunca más.

\- Lo sabía, como un Berserker, ya no necesito más de mi hermano menor.- Sentenció con frialdad, mientras que atacaba con la lava al Guerrero Ema de Jamadhar.

\- ¡KOKALO, HERMANO...!.- Intentaba salir de allí, pero estaba atrapado.

Dégel podía sentir como la Arena entraba en un Punto de Ebullición, tenían que ser rápidos, de lo contrario morirían en el intento.

\- ¡DEUTEROS!.- Le llamaron ambos amigos al peli azul herido y lograron llegar hasta él. Pronto, Dégel notó que aquel lugar no estaba dentro del Santuario, sino que había sido excluido, encerrado en "Otra Dimensión", la cual era controlada por Aspros, quien lo "felicitó" al de Acuario con burla por haber descubierto aquella trampa. Nadie podía entrar o salir, se veían a los Soldados junto a Junkers que montaban guardia en las afueras de la Arena Abandonada. Eran como Polluelos en sus brazos, pero para empeorar las cosas, Aspros le había lanzado el golpe más aterrador de todo Santo de Oro de Géminis: Utilizó el "Satán Imperial" contra Kokalo, aunque no sabía si funcionaría con Fantasmas. De golpe, se oyó el zumbido que hacía la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, llamando la atención de Aspros, el cual se volteó con desinterés y burla, para después comenzar a abrirse y éste intentaba, en vano, cerrar la tapa de la "Pandora´s Box", la cual logró vencerle y viéndose la imagen de los Gemelos.

* * *

Aquella Resonancia se hizo sentir en toda la Arena de Batalla, lo mismo pasaba con la Armadura Dorada de Acuario, sintiendo la presencia de otra en la zona, mientras que sujetaba, Dégel a Deuteros y éste podía sentir a su hermano.

\- _Felicidades, obtuviste la Armadura Dorada de Géminis después de todo.-_ Le felicitó el Aspros del Pasado.- _Trabajaste muy duro para lograrlo.-_ Dijo y allí apareció en el aire, despejando la lava y el humo.

\- ¡Géminis!.- Le reconocieron Dégel y Skips.- ¿Eras tú el que estaba resonando con mi Armadura?. Cruzaste el Espacio-Tiempo siguiendo a mi Armadura: ¿Acaso viniste para proteger a Deuteros?.- Preguntó Dégel y estaba en lo cierto, ya que en el navío que llevaba a Aspros, el Lado del Bien en el Casco estaba llorando, cosa que no pudo sentir detenido por aquel gemelo malvado.

Ahora era Deuteros quien la portaba y estaba preparándose para la última ronda.

\- Deuteros, en verdad tú estarás calificado para ser elegido como el Caballero Dorado de Géminis.- Le comunicó Dégel a su amigo en aquellos momentos.

\- _"¿Qué es este poder?. La Armadura Dorada de Géminis me está envolviendo, ¿por qué?. No hay duda que pueda esperar una sombra como yo".-_ Pensó el peli azul y en aquellos momentos, Kokalo reapareció.

\- Jeh, sabía que eras un hombre interesante. La Fuerza de tu propio camino llamó a la Armadura, el precio por tu cabeza subió, serás una ofrenda para el Señor Ares, no, como un Berserker, ¡TE RENDIRÁS ANTE MÍ!.- Impuso, con esa sonrisa y mirada siniestra, las "Reglas del Juego" y volvía al ataque.

\- Entonces inténtalo, yo soy diferente a tu sumiso hermano menor: Yo tampoco perderé, este es el Poder Dorado.- Le advirtió Deuteros, listo para pelear y con sus heridas sanadas, para después preparar su Puño y una mirada llena de valentía aparecía en su rostro.- Que nació dentro de la Luz para proteger al Santuario, ¡PARA REFORZAR LA EXISTENCIA DE LOS HERMANOS!.- Exclamó y atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Kokalo.

* * *

Por su parte, en el navío que llevaba a Aspros, éste estaba apoyado contra la cubierta izquierda, mirando hacia atrás, para Grecia, con una tranquilidad absoluta y la confianza de todo su plan saldría a la perfección, a pesar de que la Armadura Dorada de Géminis había ido en auxilio de su hermano Deuteros.

\- _"Lo hiciste, Deuteros, presionaste el último botón. Ni yo mismo sé qué transformación tendrá Kokalo a partir de ahora. Se dice que aquel que recibe el "Satán Imperial" solo despertará si un enemigo muere frente a sus ojos. ¡Disfrutaré mucho de este juego, Deuteros!".-_ Pensó aquel gemelo, mientras que iba poniendo sus fichas de apuesta por quién saldría campeón.

* * *

\- El Poder se desborda, este es el Poder de la Armadura Dorada que fue otorgada por mi hermano mayor, Aspros, ¡EL PODER DEL LADO DE LA LUZ!.- Bramó Deuteros, atacando con sus Puños a Kokalo, arrasando con sus defensas y poniéndolo bajo un punto de apriete total y sin salida, sumado a la destrucción de su Espada-Hacha, la cual quedó regada por todas partes con sus fragmentos y el filo quedó clavado en la tierra, mientras que la lava desaparecía.

Ahora Kokalo estaba sin un arma, pero aún no terminaba el combate.

\- Lo logró, destruyó el Arma de Kokalo, de esa manera, su fuerza de combate caerá drásticamente.- Señaló Dégel ante aquel asombro, pero Skips veía que esto estaba lejos de finalizar.

Por su parte, desde el suelo, humillado por su propio hermano de sangre, Ema levantaba la mirada para ver los resultados de la pelea.

\- Kokalo, la Bhuj de mi hermano...Maldición...Maldición.- Se lamentó el peli negro, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

Tirado en el suelo, Deuteros se aproximó a su Oponente.

\- Cómo...- Quería saber el rival.- Ahora no te queda más que acabar con tu rival.

\- Observa tú, ahora mismo, tú y los "Berserkers" están acabados.- Sentenció el peli azul.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, una sensación de suma extrañeza comenzó a percibirse en el ambiente. El viento aumentó su velocidad, el polvo comenzaba a ser levantado en grandes cantidades y de ahí, Kokalo volvió a ponerse de pie y bajo una sombría figura siniestra, cosa que había sido vaticinada por Aspros desde el navío, cosa que le alegró esa noticia de que aún persistiera la pelea y de ahí, revelando el poder que tenía aquel "Golpe Maligno" contra el Cerebro del Rival, ahora encomendaba a su "Marioneta" que acabara con su "Sombra" de una buena vez. Fue entonces que el rubio Berserker se levantó y avanzaba hacia Deuteros, siendo observado por todos ellos, en especial por Ema.

\- Tu cabeza por una Moneda de Oro.- Decía con aquella voz aterradora.

\- Hermano.- Dijo Ema, sorprendido.

\- _"Se puso de pie".-_ Pensó Deuteros y vio como su rival iba hacia el Arma que yacía enterrada en el piso.

\- Si consigo muchas más cabezas, podré vivir con mi hermano Ema.- Decía con determinación y bajo el control de Aspros, viéndose un misterioso reflejo y luces en sus ojos, volviendo a sacar su Arma del suelo y convirtiéndola en un auténtico Fuego junto a la sangre que salía de sus manos a borbotones; además de adquirir una gran fuerza que arrojaba a Deuteros hacia atrás: Había perdido su Arma, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a todo, tenía un "Plan B" bajo la manga.

Pronto reapareció, saltando en el aire y listo para acabar con el peli azul con sus propias manos.

\- Dame tu cabeza.- Pidió y atacó con fuerza a Deuteros, quien cayó al piso ante la tremenda explosión que lo arrasó con todo a su paso, incluyendo la posición en la que estaba.

\- Hermano, lo hizo.- Quedó Ema sorprendido de ver el éxito de Kokalo.

Desde el suelo, el Arma que supuestamente había sido destruida, estaba por asesinar, ya de regreso de la Destrucción, a Deuteros, el cual resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Kokalo volvía al asalto con su fuerza y su Espada-Hacha, tenían que resistir el joven peli azul.

\- _"Esta no ha sido alterada. Su poder no ha sido suprimido, aún cuando su cuerpo ha colapsado".-_ Pensaba Deuteros al ver unas Alas de Fuego que salieron de la espalda de su rival.- Tú también te niegas a que esto haya terminado, ¿es que planeas morir conmigo?.- Le preguntó con seriedad al Oponente que tenía volando sobre su cabeza, tras haberse quitado de encima la Espada-Hacha.

\- Recogeré solo los Cráneos, sin excepción, los desapareceré a todos.- Juró Kokalo, envuelto bajo aquel poder maldito.

\- Hermano, no hagas eso.- Pidió Ema, desesperado, ya que esa no era la actitud del hombre a quien le tenía un enorme respeto. Deuteros tuvo que actuar.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!.- Juró y en aquellos momentos, el rival lanzó toda una ventisca de fuego que comenzó a desintegrar a los Soldados Bersekers decapitados y a rodearse de aquella defensa, todo siendo atestiguado por Dégel y Skips.

En ese momento, tras las explosiones de las "Llamas de Ares", Ema emergió sin su Armadura, herido y sangrando, buscaba a su hermano por aquellos páramos abandonados.

\- Fue angustiante pero pudimos volver a estar juntos. No quiero...No quiero esos recuerdos de nuevo.- Fue el pedido que hizo y para su sorpresa, allí reapareció Kokalo junto a los cuerpos de los "Berserkers" decapitados, viéndose imágenes de estos en el Pasado y ahora miraba a su hermano menor.

\- Ohhh, no hay ninguna sola cabeza. Es una pesadilla, ninguno de los que están aquí tienen cabeza. Ahora no podré cambiarlas y por eso, mi hermanito también estará en problemas.- Se lamentó el rubio Berseker, pero eso era raro en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo hermano?. Soy yo tu hermano. Además, nosotros ya abandonamos esa Arena de Batalla, ¡nosotros fuimos elegidos por el Señor Ares!. ¿No fue por eso que decidimos pelear? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿No me reconoces, Hermano?!.- Le desafiaba Ema al rubio, quien estaba tranquilo y quieto, justo cuando reaparecían Skips y Dégel.

De golpe, el rubio alzó su mano como una Espada, en el aire y listo para matarlo.

\- Me quedaré con tu ruidosa cabeza.- Sentenció Kokalo y cuando Ema no tenía una vía de escape, aceptó su destino pero fue salvado por Deuteros, quien reapareció junto a Dégel y Skips, salvando al joven.

\- Idiota, ¿por qué te rendiste en ese sitio?. Tu hermano estaba por cortarte la cabeza.- Preguntó el peli azul con seriedad.

\- ¿Y tú te dices ser el enemigo? ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!.- Exclamó el peli negro.

\- ¡Escucha, Ema!. Ese sujeto de ahora en adelante no es el hermano que idolatras. Probablemente está siendo manipulado por aquel que planeó este combate, ¡mientras alguien no muera frente a sus ojos, no despertará!.- Le contó sobre aquella situación por la que estaban pasando y eso no pareció caerle bien a Ema, el cual no le importó en lo absoluto, quien sonrió.

\- ¿Eh?. En ese caso, dejarme matar hubiera sido mejor idea. Esos sujetos del Santuario solo saben tomarnos por tontos. Por mí está bien, ya que se trata de mi hermano, ser traicionado o ser asesinado una vez más. Te lo dije, ¿no es así?, que mi hermano es todo mi Mundo.- Sostuvo el joven peli negro y de ahí se ofreció como sacrificio para hacerlo despertar, a pesar de que Deuteros no quería que lo hiciera.

\- ¡Pero entonces tú no existirás! ¿Cómo vivir sin mantenerte como la Sombra de tu Hermano Mayor?.- Preguntó el peli azul al joven, quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Eh? ¡ÉSTE SOY YO, NI LUZ NI SOMBRA ¡NO CREO QUE LO COMPRENDAS, EL TENER QUE VIVIR SOLO POR MI HERMANO MAYOR!.- Exclamaba Ema con orgullo y yendo hasta el rubio.

\- ¡TÚ...!.- Bramó Deuteros, intentó frenarlo pero fue tarde, el Guerrero Berseker Ema de Jamadhar fue atravesado por el Puño de Kokalo, quien mantenía esa postura fría y severa junto a su mirada.

\- Jejeje, Hermano...no...con esto...yo lamentaré ya no necesitar de mi hermano...Aunque mi cabeza no valga una Moneda de Oro, si puedo regresar a mi fuerte hermano a la normalidad; entonces yo...- Sentenciaba aquel joven que no parecía morir y tomó su Espada.

\- Detente, Ema. ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!.- Volvió Deuteros a ordenarlo, pero éste se puso su Arma contra el cuello.

\- ¿Me ves, Infeliz Géminis?.- Fue su última pregunta y de ahí se decapitó así mismo, soltando una fuente de sangre y todo fue observado por los presentes, incluyendo Kokalo.

\- ¿Ema?.- Preguntó el Berseker rubio y ante la destrucción del Hechizo de Aspros, éste tomó la cabeza cercenada de su hermano y lanzó un grito de dolor hacia los Cielos, pudiendo apreciarse el cambio de sus ojos.

\- Fue tu hermano mayor el que disolvió el Sello de nosotros, los "Bersekers" y el que nos arrojó de nuevo a las Penurias del Actual Mundo. Y además, el que me hizo pelear con mi hermanito en esta Prisión, ¡PARA SEGUIR CON EL INFIERNO!.- Le contó Kokalo con los ojos llorando Lágrimas de Sangre y eso hizo enfurecer a Deuteros al descubrirse la verdad.

Luego de esa bronca, alzó la mirada con seriedad y lo miró a su rival.

\- Te detendré a toda costa.- Prometió.

\- Esas son las palabras de alguien que piensa regresar con vida.- Sostuvo con felicitaciones el rubio.

\- Así es. ¡TE DERROTARÉ Y REGRESARÉ. NUNCA MÁS DEPENDERÉ DE MI HERMANO, YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO EXISTIR COMO YO MISMO!.- Juró Deuteros, iniciando el combate una vez más.

\- Tú también has estado en el Infierno.- Decía Kokalo con suma tranquilidad y burla.

\- ¡ASPROS, ES POR ESO QUE Y SI ES QUE HUBIERA OSCURIDAD, DENTRO DE TU CORAZÓN APROVECHARÉ LA POSICIÓN DE SOMBRA, TÚ ERES EL QUE NECESITA DE LA LUZ, YO LA DEVOLVERÉ!.- Juró Deuteros y lanzó su ofensiva final, eliminando al Guerrero Berseker Kokalo de Buhj de la Arena de Combate.

* * *

Para Aspros, las noticias de su derrota habían llegado al navío y con ello, la aparición de Dégel de Acuario junto a la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, mientras que el primero se decía para sus adentros que tuvo el control suficiente con el "Golpe del Satán Imperial" y que debía mejorarlo un poco más.

\- Hey, Dégel.- Dijo Aspros, dándole la bienvenida con tranquilidad al peli verde. - ¿Por qué tan pensativo? ¿Hay algún un asunto urgente?.

\- De parte de tu hermano menor, me ha confiado el devolver la Armadura Dorada de Géminis. Él ahora se encuentra agotado por tener que combatir y deshacer una "Barrera de Energía". Es por eso que yo seguí la Resonancia con Acuario.- Le respondió el chico al peli azul gemelo.

\- Oh, ¿acaso tú conociste a Deuteros?. Es tranquilo pero es un buen sujeto, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó Aspros con "amabilidad", pero Dégel no se dejaba engañar por sus trucos sucios.

\- Sí, aunque se parece a ti, no se parecen, parece que seremos buenos amigos.- Sostuvo el Santo de Acuario, cosa que no le gustó para nada aquello a Aspros, quien se puso serio.- Te daré los detalles tan pronto termines con tu misión, a tu regreso se llevará a cabo la "Elección del Próximo Patriarca", rezaré para que obtengas un resultado favorable.- "Demostró" su apoyo.

\- Naturalmente.- Finalizó Aspros con una sonrisa.

* * *

La Batalla de la Arena de Combate había terminado, los restos destruidos de aquel sitio se podían percibir con la mirada, Skips se dirigió hacia su Alumno, el cual estaba de pie y triunfante junto a dos Cráneos que yacían a su lado.

\- He devuelto la Armadura, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con eso?.- Preguntó Dégel, viendo que no era buena idea.

\- Estoy con Dégel, Deuteros, tal vez sería mejor idea de que te la quedes.- Propuso Skips a su Alumno, por las dudas.

\- Dégel, Maestro, la Armadura es de mi hermano. Por eso es que se esforzó tanto, mientras que yo solo lo veía.- Les dijo Deuteros como respuesta y miró los Cráneos.

\- ¡La Armadura te eligió a ti!.- Exclamó Dégel, intentando convencerlo y estaba en lo correcto.

\- Esperaré a que regrese mi hermano: Yo mismo debo asegurarme de, a la Esperanza entonces, de reafirmar mi propia existencia y en ese momento, yo finalmente encontraré mi propio destino.- Finalizó Deuteros, mirando hacia el Cielo Estrellado, en compañía de Dégel y Skips.

\- Y lo lograrás, tengo Fe en ti, amigo.- Dijo el Yeti, el cual tenía confianza de que lo lograría en el Futuro.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Deuteros de Géminis, Skips de Crisaor y Aspros de Géminis (Primera Parte)**

* * *

 **Otro Gaiden que termina y ahora se viene el de Aspros y finalmente el de Shion, el último de todos. En el que viene se verá lo de Eclipsa que quedó pendiente y sumado de que será un homenaje para mis amigos lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 y LeoneEpsilon.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, buen fin de semana y buen Domingo de mi parte para todos ustedes.**

 **Cuídense y también les deseo un excelente comienzo de semana.**

 **Próximo Gaiden: Aspros de Géminis y Eclipsa Butterfly.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Gaiden de Aspros de Géminis, Eclipsa Butterfly y Chris de Cetus (Segunda Parte)**

La noche había caído sobre aquellas regiones, fría, pero con las Estrellas brillando en el Firmamento Nocturno, un bote con dos personas a bordo y una tercera encapuchada se movía a toda prisa por aquellas aguas heladas hacia la seguridad, la protección de quien había sido enviado desde el Santuario para custodiarla, ya que había sido amenazada de muerte y ahora, su vida corría peligro. En el interior del navío, un hombre corpulento, alto, apariencia física parecida a la de alguien que ya se conocía con anterioridad y sus cabellos azules, se encontraba sirviéndose algo de té en su taza con suma tranquilidad, mientras que el bote con las tres personas llegaba hasta aquel sitio.

\- Por favor, toma esto antes de que se enfríe.- Le ofreció con educación aquella bebida caliente a aquella chica de tez clara con una gran cabellera de color gris junto a unos moños negros, llevaba un traje negro, siendo bastante tímida y muda, además de bajar la mirada con temor. Acto seguido, con lágrimas en los ojos, la muchacha tomó la taza y sin decir nada, comenzó a beber el té que había allí.

\- Mis disculpas, Señor Caballero.- Intervino uno de los Sirvientes de la chica, cosa que al peli azul no le cayó para nada bien esa intromisión, lanzándole una mirada llena de seriedad y de ahí le servía más té a la chica, en cuya mesa podía verse una pequeña estantería con dulces y pasteles.

\- Puedo ver que haz pasado por muchas penalidades. Además de eso, nuestro lugar de encuentro es en los Mares justo antes de caer.- Dijo el Caballero con los ojos cerrados.

\- Podría ser peor.- Alegó el Sirviente de cabellos rubios.

\- No te preocupes, yo, Aspros de Géminis, te protegeré, Señorita Walden.- Le prometió el Caballero a la chica, quien alzó los ojos hacia él, viéndolo, pero aún callada.

En ese momento, la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió.

\- Veo que tenemos a una invitada al navío. Me complace ver y oír que has llegado sana y salva.- Dijo una voz femenina, mientras que ingresaba al lugar y se revelaba quién era, girándose Aspros para verla: Sus cabello corto y esponjado de un tono verdoso o verde petróleo, sus ojos eran de color púrpura, en sus mejillas podían apreciarse unas picas roja. Llevaba un vestido negro de estilo Gótico, un gran sombrero de Sol negro con plumas grises y blancas, corbata blanca sobre una Media Luna azul sobre ella y largos guantes lilas y por último, tenía un lápiz labial de color marrón.

\- ¿Quién...Quién...es ella?.- Preguntó el Sirviente rubio al ver a aquella joven que se acercaba hacia la Señorita Walden, la cual no se movía de su asiento.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, ella es una amiga mía que ha venido hasta aquí para brindarnos una mano.- Les tranquilizó Aspros a todos ellos.

Pronto, la peli verde se acercó hacia aquella rubia callada y le extendió su mano, en señal de educación, viniendo de la posición en la que ambas se encontraban, desde el plano socio-económico.

\- Es un placer conocerla, Señorita Walden: Soy Eclipsa Butterfly; espero que nos llevemos bien.- Dijo aquella joven, estrechando su mano con la tímida rubia, quien no decía nada.

\- Señor Aspros, ¿quién es ella?.- Preguntó el Sirviente, ya que no tenía confianza en aquella persona.

Aquel hombre cerró los ojos y sonrió tranquilamente.

\- Ella es una amiga mía, como le dije y ya oyó su nombre: Eclipsa Butterfly, Futura Reina de Mewni, un Universo distinto al nuestro, un amigo mío del Santuario la conoció tiempo atrás y ella ha venido aquí para ayudar.- Dijo como respuesta a aquel hombre, quien temía por la seguridad de la rubia.-

\- Bien, si usted lo dice, Señor Aspros, ahora, sobre la Historia de la Familia Walden...- Prosiguió aquel rubio, pero el peli azul volvió a adelantarse.

\- Si, yo algo conocía: Hace 100 años atrás, eran Piratas que obtuvieron riquezas que podían rivalizar con Naciones enteras y asentados sobre esas mismas, adquirieron Títulos Aristocráticos. Aún hoy, están protegiendo esa enorme fortuna y la herencia de esa riqueza está cayendo ahora sobre esta niña de 14 años.- Contó Aspros, viéndose escenas de aquellos Navíos Piratas y la "recompensa" que obtuvieron. Al oír eso, la chica comenzó a temblar nuevamente, siendo testigo la taza de té.

\- Oye, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada malo. Estás en buenas manos.- Le tranquilizó Eclipsa a ella.- Además, deberías sentirte orgullosa de ello, eres una heredera.

\- No es tan sencillo, Señorita Eclipsa.- Dijo el Sirviente con temor.- Verá, todo empezó hace 10 años, se suponía que esta riqueza pertenecía al hermano mayor del abuelo de Chris, pero después del traspaso de su hermano, el hijo mayor desapareció misteriosamente y pronto todos murieron.- Relató el hombre, viéndose imágenes del Escudo de Armas de la Familia Walden, al heredero de cabellos rubios y la Mansión cubierta por una intensa Oscuridad.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?.- Preguntó la peli verde con asombro en su voz, llevándose su mano derecha a su rostro.

\- No solo es horrible, sino que también, que por eso, la Línea de Sangre fue dividida. Por esto que, la fortuna pertenecía al hermano menor del abuelo.- Reveló el Sirviente más información, Eclipsa la tranquilizaba a Chris, la cual estaba nerviosa y Aspros se dio cuenta de por qué el Santuario lo había enviado.

\- Muchas Estrellas Malignas surgieron alrededor de tu hermana, aquellas Estrellas están siendo controladas por el Rey del Inframundo.- Dijo Aspros con seriedad y entrecerrando los ojos.- Y por eso que su hermana mayor, Ursula, cambió.

\- Mmm, esto se pone interesante.- Alegó Eclipsa, quien se quedó pensativa.- Tal vez con esos enemigos pueda probar mis trucos de Magia.

\- ¡No!.- Exclamó el Sirviente.- La Señorita Ursula trajo Demonios aquí, ella cambió rotundamente con la llegada de esos Seres.- Alertó aquel hombre aterrado, mostrando una imagen de la Masacre de la Familia Walden, en donde solo quedó viva Chris cuando era pequeña y en medio de las llamas en la Mansión.-

\- Demonios.- La voz de Aspros se sintió helada y cortante junto a su mirada, cosa que llamó la atención de Eclipsa.

\- Ella asesinó a su propio padre y conspiró para matar a la Señorita Chris. Vinimos aquí porque nuestro hogar, incluso las calles, se convirtieron en un Pueblo Fantasma. Por favor, Santo de Athena y Princesa de Mewni, ustedes deben destruir a la Señorita Ursula y a los Demonios.- Imploró el rubio con ruegos en su voz, casi golpeando la mesa, asustando a la rubia.- ¡Por favor, salven a la Señorita Chris!.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada y lanzó un pequeño quejido, se sentía abatida por el dolor emocional de tener que sufrir en carne propia lo que era que un pariente de su propia sangre quisiera verla muerta. Eclipsa caminó hasta ella y le tomó de las manos, mientras que Aspros estaba callado, inmerso en una extraña "calma".

\- Descuida, no te preocupes, no llores, nosotros te protegeremos. Es una promesa. Ten.- Le prometió la peli verde y le entregó un pañuelo para que pudiera secarse las lágrimas, pero en aquel momento, cuando la rubia estaba haciendo eso, su Sirviente volvió a intervenir.

\- ¿Qué piensa al respecto, Señorita Chris?.- Preguntó a ella, tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que se asustara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más esperas de esta batalla?. Matar a tu hermana para obtener la fortuna, es posible. Aunque esto es duro, hasta ahora no he conversado con nadie más que tu Sirviente, la cosa más importante de ti, tus pensamientos, aún no los conozco. Deseo que puedas decirme tu deseo de tu propia boca.- Fue el pedido que le hizo Aspros a ella, quien se mantenía en silencio, callada, aterrada y Eclipsa la estaba observando junto a su amigo.- Sino, es imposible luchar.

\- Por favor, espere, Señor Aspros, la Señorita Chris.- Rogó el Sirviente, pero en aquel momento, al voltearse con seriedad, vio a la peli gris que temblaba como una hoja, ya que una misteriosa sacudida había dado contra el navío y la puerta de entrada a la sala se abrió, apareciendo uno de los marineros con su Armadura lista.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Aspros, Señorita Eclipsa?.- Preguntó este.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- Quiso saber el peli azul.

\- ¡Es una emboscada, esos bastardos, repentinamente, aparecieron!.- Le alertó el Marinero a los dos.

\- Inmediatamente iré a ver qué pasa.- Dijo Aspros.-

\- Voy contigo.- Se le unió Eclipsa y tomó su Varita Mágica.

\- Son...- Dijo Chris con sus manos sobre la cabeza, agarrándosela con fuerza, temblando aterrada, mientras que otro sonido se podía oír afuera.

* * *

Lo que había provocado la sacudida anterior, había sido un cañonazo proveniente de un barco enemigo y que devuelta se volvían a oír, dando contra la cubierta del Navío de Aspros, quien llegó a la cubierta junto a Eclipsa y se podía ver una densa columna de humo negro alzarse por los Cielos.

\- Ese es un Barco Pirata.- Quedó asombrado de ver al enemigo.

\- Malditos sean ellos, nos tienen cercados, van a abordar.- Alertó Eclipsa, mientras que preparaba su Varita.

\- Ten cuidado.- Le pidió su amigo.- Esta gente no se anda con facilidades, son muy complicados.

\- Je, no tienes de qué preocuparte, si pasé 300 años congelada, ahora estoy más que preparara para darles su merecido a esos Espectros.- Dijo la peli verde, quien estaba lista para pelear.

* * *

Desde el navío Pirata, allí, sobre la cubierta, rodeada de sus fuerzas, las cuales eran hombres de tez blanca, cabellos que iban del rubio al negro, vestidos de forma elegante junto a unos cubretodo negro, a pesar de ser Piratas, portando mosquetes, espadas y dagas junto al Escudo de Armas de la Familia Walden, tanto en la cubierta como en la proa, allí se podía apreciar a una mujer de un cuerpo voluptuoso, cabello corto y rubio junto a sus ojos color verde. Llevaba un vestido rojo con bordes negros, un sombrero Pirata y una gargantilla con una Rosa, pero lo más aterrador era que llevaba una Espada consigo y venía acompañada del que parecía ser el Teniente de aquellas tropas enemigas, el cual estaba parado a su lado y con los brazos cruzados, en una firme posición militar.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte escapar, Chris, tú cobarde!. Tú, niña malcriada. Sí, eres tú, debes saberlo: La Historia de los Walden es una historia de robo, navegaron los mares del Mundo y robaron una fortuna que puede rivalizar con un Reino y forzar al Rey a concederles Títulos Aristocráticos. Aplastaremos cualquier cosa para obtener todo lo que queremos, incluso a mi propia hermana menor.- Dio su discurso de guerra con tanta ambición en su voz, mientras que el Teniente que estaba a su lado se acercaba y extendía su mano al aire.- ¡ESTA VEZ DEBEN TOMAR SU CABEZA!.- Ordenó y los secuaces suyos se lanzaron de un gran salto hacia el navío de Aspros.

* * *

Eclipsa los vio saltar, aquellos oponentes habían salido "volando" hasta el barco de ellos, lanzándose con sus armas y atacando a los que defendían la embarcación en un auténtico duelo de alta-mar. En aquellos momentos, mientras que los Soldados del Santuario peleaban, el Teniente de Ursula llegó de forma sorpresiva al lugar, desafiando a dos de los Marineros.

\- Ahora ustedes lo lamentarán, ¡ya que este barco es del Santuario!.- Bramaron dos de aquellos chicos, quienes atacaron al Teniente, pero éste se defendió, deteniendo los golpes y de ahí tomaba a uno de ellos, el cual portaba una Lanza, agarrándolo con fuerza extraordinaria.

\- Aunque todavía no somos Santos, hemos sido entrenados muy severamente para convertirnos en uno, pero nuestros ataques ¡fueron bloqueados por estos Humanos Normales!.- Exclamó uno de los Marineros, quien intentaba sacarse de encima a uno de los enemigos, quien estaba acercando su mano hacia su cuello y finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba, cortando a la mitad a aquel defensor, pero de improvisto, una feroz explosión se sintió en el cuerpo del oponente, el cual también quedó rebanado a la mitad, viniendo de la Varita de Eclipsa, justo cuando llegaba Aspros para ver la situación.

\- Estos sujetos no son Humanos, algo esconden.- Alertó la peli verde con seriedad, sin bajar su Varita como defensa.

\- Eclipsa, ¿qué sucede?.- Preguntó Aspros a su amiga.

\- Esos tipos consiguieron drenar la sangre de todos los Marineros.- Le mostró ella aquel cuadro aterrador, en donde estaban sus cuerpos secos de aquel líquido vital y solo quedaba vivo uno de los nombrados.

\- Señor Aspros, Señorita Eclipsa, ¿este es el poder demoníaco con el que cuenta Ursula?.- Preguntó aquel sobreviviente a ellos dos, mientras que el peli azul se quedaba serio, igual que la otra vez, al oír esa palabra.

\- ¡Aburrido!.- Exclamó de forma fría aquel joven.

\- ¡Señor Aspros, espere, ¿adónde va?!.- Quiso saber el Marinero rubio.

\- Mantengan a Chris aquí mismo. Eclipsa y yo nos haremos cargo de esos tipos. Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez.- Impartió sus órdenes y se llevó a su amiga consigo para enfrentar a los rivales.

* * *

Pusieron un pie en aquel abordaje, los enemigos les miraban con furia, Eclipsa preparó su Varita Mágica.

\- ¿En dónde se encuentra su Maestro?. Terminaremos con ustedes en un momento.- Preguntó Aspros y de ahí, los rivales se lanzaron contra ellos, pero la energía que emitían ambos produjo que el suelo de madera en la cubierta se quebrara y ellos fueran avanzando, ya que también rechazaba a los oponentes que eran arrojados hacia atrás.

\- Jajajajaja.- Oyeron la risa malvada de Ursula, la cual se hallaba en la cubierta Oeste, en donde estaba el timón, burlándose de ellos.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes, chiflada?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu propia familia?!.- Preguntó Eclipsa con furia, apuntándole con su Varita.

De ahí, la rubia comenzó a aplaudirles, a felicitarles por haber vencido a sus fuerzas y de destruir parte de su navío Pirata. Se dirigió hacia ellos con educación, pero también con superioridad en su voz.

\- ¡Nada mal, fuertes y bien orientados!. ¿Ustedes son el Santo de Athena encargado de proteger a Chris y la Futura Reina de Mewni?. Una lástima que sean mis enemigos. ¿No es triste?. Sería mejor que vinieran a mi lado.- Les propuso con su voz de encanto, pero ninguno de los dos iba a escucharla.

\- Lo siento, ni Eclipsa ni yo no somos un objeto barato que puedas comprar. Tú eres solo nuestra misión.- Alegó Aspros, sonriendo ante ella, burlándose de los dichos de la rubia.

\- Es verdad, mejor deja de perder el tiempo con tantas cursilerías y discursos: Llama tus Demonios para que podamos patearles el trasero.- Le desafió la peli verde a la rubia.

\- Ustedes son sorprendentes, amo las cosas que no son baratas. ¡Ahora realmente los deseo!. Además, es tan lindo que no les haya advertido.- Decía Ursula, mirándolos con superioridad y dejando sorprendidos a los amigos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas?. Todos tus lacayos han sido derrotados.- Preguntó Eclipsa, viendo que no había nadie más en la cubierta.

\- Estás muy equivocada, querida: Él ya vino, la Estrella Celeste de la Longevidad, Espectro de Vampiro Earhart.- Les dijo con su voz, ahora llena de tinieblas, mientras que un Espacio se abría de la propia Nada y alguien aparecía detrás de ellos, extendiendo sus brazos para acabarlos de la manera más rápida y cruel.

La Oscuridad le rodeaba, se podían oír sus pasos, mientras que sostenía los cuellos de Aspros y Eclipsa.

\- ¿Desde cuando estos fríos dedos están tocando nuestros cuellos?.- Se preguntó el peli azul con seriedad.

\- Estuve esperando por ustedes, Mensajero del Santuario y Heredera de Mewni.- Dijo aquella persona vestida formalmente.

Aspros se volteó para verlo.

\- No seas descortés, yo ya estoy para preguntarte: ¿Por qué has venido en primer lugar?.- Quiso saber con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- No me fío de este tipo, Aspros, tengamos cuidado. Por cierto, Earhart, ¿no es así?.- Pidió Eclipsa que tuvieran sumo cuidado y luego preguntó hacia el oponente. Un plan estaba viniendo a su mente.

Earhart era un hombre joven refinado, de tez clara, cabello corto y claro, el cual mantenía peinado aunque con unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Utilizaba una vestimenta similar a la de un cubretodo negro, el cual cubría su boca y casi completamente su nariz. También portaba unas botas de gran tamaño y de color negro que cubren parcialmente sus pantalones oscuros, llevaba una bufanda que recuerda a los que utilizaban los hombres de la Alta Sociedad.

El rival no respondió a la pregunta de Eclipsa, sino que se mantuvo en su posición, sujetando con firmeza sus cuellos.

\- Pero, ¿puedes apartarte de este conflicto familiar hasta la "Guerra Santa"?.- Le propuso Aspros, cosa que ese sujeto no se dejaba convencer con ninguna broma.

Lo que Earhart no sabía era que detrás suyo comenzaba a desgarrarse el Espacio-Tiempo, una Dimensión de Planetas, Estrellas y Galaxias se abría ante sus espaldas, mientras que la peli verde iba tomando una decisión.

\- ¿Ya se han despedido los dos?.- Preguntó aquel rival de forma fría.

\- No, ¿y tú, cariño?.- Quiso saber Eclipsa, mientras que pegaba un salto y tomaba su Varita, disparando contra Earhart, tiro que recibió su cuerpo, haciéndolo volver para atrás.

Se burló de ellos, esa mueca de superioridad se podía ver en el rostro de aquel sujeto peli claro, quien no le importaba haber recibido el impacto de uno de los hechizos de Eclipsa, sin embargo, Aspros se dirigía hacia él.

\- Este es el por qué, aunque quiero regresar al Santuario lo antes posible, soy del tipo que no está satisfecho hasta que el trabajo esté hecho.- Sostuvo Aspros, dirigiéndose esa sonrisa de burla hacia el rival.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntó Earhart al verse rodeado de aquel Espacio.- El Espacio-Tiempo se está...

\- ¿Expandiendo?.- Se le adelantaron Aspros y su amiga.

\- Desaparece junto con el barco.- Sentenció el peli azul y una intensa Luz brilló alrededor de ellos, sin que Earhart y Ursula pudieran hacer algo, ya que fueron arrastrados por aquel "Vendaval" hacia la "Otra Dimensión" junto con el navío y sus tripulantes.

Desde la cubierta, Chris junto a los supervivientes observaron aquella victoria.

\- ¡Lo hicieron, el Señor Aspros y la Señorita Eclipsa lo lograron.- Festejó uno de los tripulantes, pero duró poco la victoria.

\- El Espacio fue rasgado ¡en forma de una Cruz!.- Alertó otro de los Marineros, mientras que los dos amigos se quedaban sorprendidos de ver la respuesta de Earhart, no iba a ser sencillo sacarse a ellos de encima, ya que los Cielos apareció aquel "Símbolo".

La Luz que emitía el rival era intensa y con ello, se estaba por venir el "segundo round".

\- _Justo como la Leyenda, Santo de Géminis y Hechicera de Mewni. Estuve un poco descuidado, yo también he planeado destruir ¡el Barco del Santuario!.-_ Se oyó la voz del rival, quien iba a reaparecer.

\- ¡De prisa, Eclipsa, volvamos al navío!.- Pidió Aspros y su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez allí, los tripulantes junto al Sirviente y Chris vieron que aquella Luz Carmesí no era de buen augurio.

\- Intenta protegerla, para completar mi misión perfectamente, en el nombre del Rey Hades.- Finalizó el oponente y aquellas Luces destruyeron el Barco del Santuario.

* * *

Desde la Mansión que daba a los Mares, Ursula se hallaba festejando por la victoria de ellos contra el Santuario, reía sin parar, mientras que Earhart estaba de pie atrás de ella, firme en su posición como todo buen Sirviente a su Señorita.

\- ¿Ese hombre murió?. Bah, eran puro desperdicio.- Se burló Ursula, quien tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del lado de los enormes ventanales.

\- ¿Ah sí?. Estos Santos y sus Aliados son muy persistentes. Podríamos encontrarlos de nuevo, Señorita Ursula. No lo olvide, solo vine aquí por el Ejército de Hades.- Dijo el peli claro con seriedad y una fría mirada en su rostro, mientras que la chica tomaba una Rosa del florero.

\- Hasta el día en que me convierta en la Reina de la Tierra.- Le hizo recordar Ursula con esa forma suya de obtener lo que buscaba.

\- No lo he olvidado, solo debes recordar nuestro Pacto, así tú puedes obtener el Ejército y la Riqueza de la Familia Walden.- Añadió Earhart a ella, la cual puso la Rosa sobre sus piernas.

\- Yo tomaré lo que quiera y nadie podrá detenerme.- Dijo Ursula con una total agilidad.

\- Sí.- Alegó el peli claro y después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, en donde éste no reflejaba emoción alguna, la rubia volvió a hablar, sacando una daga.

\- Bien, si puedo intimidar a Chris un poco entonces, estaré feliz. ¡Toma todo, Earhart de Vampiro!.- Le entregó Ursula aquel poder, mientras que desgarraba uno de los almohadones del sillón, volando su relleno por los aires y su Sirviente se dirigía para cumplir con la misión.

* * *

Después del naufragio que había causado el enemigo, solo sobrevivieron Aspros, Eclipsa y Chris, los cuales pudieron llegar a salvo hacia las costas y la chica se recuperó tras quedar inconsciente, asustándose, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, cosa que llamó la atención de los dos amigos.

\- Aspros, ella...ella...- Señaló Eclipsa el temor más profundo que podría sentir una persona.

El peli azul comprendió el mensaje de la chica de Mewni.

\- No me digas que...¿no puedes hablar?.- Preguntó el Santo de Géminis, cosa que se evidenció con el gesto triste de Chris, quien bajó la mirada.

* * *

Llegaron a la Mansión de la Familia Walden, en donde fueron recibidos por uno de los leales Sirvientes de dicho grupo familiar, el cual juró que la protegería a la peli gris y agradeció a Eclipsa y Aspros por protegerla. Pronto, éste los condujo hacia uno de los salones de la planta alta, en donde les sirvió algo para comer y beber, pero el peli azul y la Hechicera no mostraban confianza en esa persona.

\- _Al primer indicio de ataque, no dudes en disparar.-_ Le dio aquella "misión" a su amiga, quien asintió.

\- _Siempre vengo preparada.-_ Respondió la peli verde petróleo, la cual no iba a bajar la guardia.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, aquí está el té, les ayudará a entrar en calor.- Ofreció sus disculpas el joven Sirviente rubio, quien traía consigo aquel juego fino y lo servía en la mesa.

\- Entonces, ¿Ursula desconoce la existencia de esta Residencia?.- Fue la pregunta que le hizo Aspros al rubio.

\- Así es, aunque pertenece a la Familia Walden, solo unos muy pocos lo saben. Además, parece ser que no se ha usado más desde la Época de mi Abuelo.- Respondió el chico rubio con suma tranquilidad.

\- Hay algo que me llama la atención.- Intervino Eclipsa con seriedad.- ¿Ustedes no pasarán por alto el tema de la mujer obsesionada por las riquezas de la Familia? ¿Por qué será?.

\- Ellas eran unas hermanas muy unidas, fue lástima de que ocurriera esto. A su propia hermana menor.- La pregunta de Eclipsa puso al Sirviente contra las cuerdas, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malvada.

\- Muy bien, Eclipsa, lo has atrapado, ¡ya te tenemos, se acabaron tus Juegos Baratos!.- Se paró Aspros y señaló al enemigo oculto, el cual se mantuvo en su posición.- ¿Aún seguirás con el espectáculo?. Muéstrate de una buena vez.- Le ordenó, mientras que la peli verde petróleo preparaba su Varita.

El "Sirviente" se mantenía quieto en su posición, esa sonrisa malvada no se le iba de su rostro, las órdenes de Aspros y Eclipsa habían sido claras, pero ese personaje no era ningún tonto. Un aura de pura maldad comenzó a inundar todo el salón de la planta alta y con él venía el fuego que quemaba su ropa elegante.

\- Jejeje.- Río de forma maniática.- Ahora comprendo, después de todo, el Caballero y la Reina saben usar muy bien sus ojos. Si tanto quieren que me revele, se los mostraré.- Les prometió, mientras que una gran bola de fuego le cubría todo el cuerpo y aparecía su verdadera identidad.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Eclipsa al villano.

\- Upyr posee el rostro de Humano en el cuerpo de Quiróptero, se transforma en un hombre o mujer apuestos, engañando y absorbiendo la sangre. ¡SOY LA ESTRELLA TERRESTRE DE LA CAUSA, RAYBOULD DE UPYR. Y EN EL SEÑOR EARHART, AHORA USTEDES ESTÁN ACABADOS!.- Se presentó el antagonista con una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

Raybould de Upyr era la de un joven que parece estar entre los 15 y 20 años. Tenía una altura de 183 cm y un cuerpo delgado que hacía difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero y esto se debe a que él nunca recibió ningún entrenamiento para adquirir sus habilidades físicas. Su rostro poseía rasgos bastante finos que lo hacen ver como una persona de apariencia andrógina y es difícil notar si se trata de un hombre o una mujer. El cabello era oscuro y bastante largo que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Raybould de Upyr, jajaja, te pareces al novio de mi amiga Star Butterfly, la Princesa Torpina, mejor dicho Marco Díaz.- Se burló Eclipsa del oponente, el cual no le importaban esas palabras tan vagas e inútiles.

\- Mucho cuidado, Eclipsa, de su espalda surge un aura que parece teñida de sangre.- Señaló Aspros aquella señal de peligro que comenzaba a materializarse.

\- ¡"MARDELAS BLOOD"!.- Lanzó Raybould su ofensiva contra ellos, la cual eran oleadas de Murciélagos que salían de esa aura siniestra suya, los cuales, al chocar contra Aspros y Eclipsa, estallaban como bombas, lastimando a ambos.

\- Ya veo, hace ignición.- Dijo el peli azul herido.

\- Jajajaja, lo sabía: Tu Armadura se hundió en el Mar junto con el Barco, gracias al Señor Earhart. ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ERES PATÉTICO SIN TU ARMADURA, CABALLERO!.- Se burló Raybould del estado en el que se hallaba Aspros, pero sin saber que una sorpresa estaba por caerle encima.- Es una lástima, Señorita. Ese Hombre ya no sirve para nada, ¡NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE!.- Siguió con su "espectáculo", arrojando a Aspros contra una de las paredes, la cual se agrietó y cayeron escombros y polvo de su interior, sin que Chris pudiera gritar.- ¡ALTO, NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR!.

Cuando estaba por ponerle las manos encima a Chris, un hechizo muy poderoso lo golpeó e impactó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, destruyendo parte del suelo y la mesa de café.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó con furia, había cambiado su estado emocional de hacía pocos segundos.- ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés, Eclipsa Butterfly, cobarde!.- Le ordenó el andrógino peli negro.

\- Aquí me tienes, "Princesa".- Respondió ella, de forma burlona y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello, por detrás, de forma sorpresa y expandiendo su Magia Oscura por aquella parte del cuerpo con sus manos

Por su parte, mientras que Raybould intentaba sacarse de encima a Eclipsa, Aspros pudo observar una extraña marca en la espalda de la chica.

\- ¿Sentiste el Terror de aquel día?.- Preguntó el oponente, el cual ejercía una enorme resistencia ante la Magia de la chica.

\- ¿Aquel día?.- Quisieron saber Aspros y su amiga.

\- Les diré algo para que puedan descansar en paz: La Herencia Oculta de la Familia Walden, ¡es un tesoro que no es de oro ni plata!. Una Maldición.- Les contó aquel secreto, mientras que la chica yacía arrodillada en el piso.- Ese es el poder que sobrepasa el Conocimiento Humano heredado de sus Antepasados, si lo obtenemos, obtendremos la Vida Eterna, a cambio de la muerte de sus queridos.- Reflejó el villano aquel deseo junto con las imágenes de los caídos, entre ellos estaban el padre de Chris y el Sirviente quien iba con ella. Acto seguido, éste se sacó de encima a Eclipsa de su cuello, pero la chica volvió al ataque con su Varita.- Por eso fue que su padre se lo confió a esta chiquilla insolente, haciéndola pasar como su Sucesora: ¡ANTES DE QUE CAYERA EN MANOS DE LA CODICIOSA SEÑORITA URSULA!.

\- Oh, ¿y en dónde está?.- Preguntó Aspros con "curiosidad".

\- En el interior del cuerpo de ella. ¿Verdad que es divertido? ¡Y PARA RECUPERARLO, LA SEÑORITA URSULA CORTÓ Y QUEMÓ SU ESPALDA!.- Finalizó Raybould de contar su historia y con ello dejó a los tres helados, mientras que reaparecían los Murciélagos suyos.- ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡TÚ NO LUCHAS, AHORA MUERE CON ESE CABALLERO Y ESA REINA!.

El andrógino se lanzó al ataque, pero Eclipsa volvió a bombardearlo con sus trucos de magia.

\- ¡Jajajaja, tonta, no puedes conmigo!.- Se burló éste.

\- No necesito matarte con mi Varita: Lo que te di con mis manos está en tu cuerpo.- Sostuvo la peli verde petróleo con seriedad.

\- ¡Jajajaja!. Eso no sirve con nosotros, los Espectros no sufrimos tonterías como éstas, así que has perdido.- Dijo triunfante el villano.

\- No lo pienses tan seguro.- Volvió a advertirle la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Quiso saber Raybould y en ese momento se produjo una explosión que provino de Aspros contra el oponente, volando parte del salón por los aires y los escombros caían por los barrancos de las Montañas.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Santuario, el Patriarca Sage había recibido el Reporte de Dégel de Acuario y el General Skips de Crisaor sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente con los "Bersekers", alertando al Hombre a cargo del peligro que representaba el Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

\- Él es un hombre muy peligroso. Le ruego que, por favor, retire la Elección del Próximo Patriarca.- Pidió el Alumno de Abraham de Acuario, cosa que puso en tela de juicio a Sisifo de Sagitario, hasta que las Puertas se abrieron nuevamente.

\- Disculpe la intromisión. Patriarca, yo, Shion de Aries, me dirijo a Jamil para contener a las Estrellas Malignas y vine a saludarlo antes de partir.- Le informó el peli lima-limón, quien hizo una reverencia ante aquel hombre.

\- Bien, te lo encargo, Shion. Saluda a mi hermano.- Dijo el Patriarca Sage.

\- ¡Sí!.- Exclamó el joven y tras hacer una reverencia, se retiró del lugar, quedando solamente Dégel y Skips.

\- Bien, ¿qué haré?. Hace un momento Sisifo rechazó el Puesto de Patriarca.- Preguntó Sage con preocupación, pero manteniendo la seriedad.

\- Su Santidad, deben tomar una decisión pero ya, no les quedará mucho tiempo.- Pidió Skips, ya que el peligro que Aspros representaba era latente.

\- Dégel, General Skips, dejen que me encargue del Caso de Aspros, después yo determinaré la posibilidad del Patriarca de la Próxima Generación.- Pidió Sage a ellos, quien tomaría cartas en el asunto, mientras que se veía a Shion salir del Palacio de Athena y de ahí quedaba a las afueras del edificio.

* * *

La feroz explosión dañó a Chris, ésta se hallaba en el piso, sintiendo el gran dolor que tenía que soportar.

\- " _Duele mi espalda, está caliente, tengo miedo. Ya no más, ¿por qué tengo que seguir pasando por esto?. A pesar de no necesitar nada...A pesar de quedarme tranquila...A pesar de no desear nada, pero...".-_ Se decía ella para sus adentros, hasta que se vio una Luz Dorada detrás suyo, llevando a que se volteara.

\- Deja de sentir pena por el indeseado destino que llevas a cuestas, Chris. Aún así, enfréntalo a toda costa para que sea como esperas.- Le animó Aspros, quien llevaba la Armadura Dorada de Géminis.

\- ¿La Armadura?. Imposible, se había hundido en el Mar.- Quedó Raybould sorprendido de ver aquello delante de sus ojos y sintiendo furia por dentro.

\- ¿Creíste que la Armadura Dorada desaparecía en el Mar?. Pero sabía que comprenderías que yo soy tu dueño, Géminis, era natural.- Dijo Aspros con superioridad hacia su enemigo y de ahí alzó sus brazos.- Vamos, te lo haré saber. Eclipsa, ¿te unes?.

\- Jajajaja, por supuesto.- Dijo ella y unió su Varita con el ataque de Aspros.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. El aire alrededor de esos dos se está deformando.- Quiso saber Raybould con dudas en su ser.

\- ¿Te compadeces de ti misma, Chris?. Entonces ve y oponte. ¡Desea con fuerza, toma tu decisión, que no te pisoteen miserablemente! ¡"ARC GEMINGA"!.- Le dijo el peli azul y junto a Eclipsa lanzaron su feroz ofensiva contra el Espectro Raybould de Upyr, el cual quedó atrapado en aquella "Prisión" aplastante.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE ESPACIO?!.- Preguntó, mientras que era liquidado de a poco.

\- Es un Campo Magnético Ultra-resistente a pequeña escala, unido con la Magia de Eclipsa, tu cuerpo se hará pedazos en cuestión de segundos hasta los Átomos.- Respondió Aspros al rival.

\- ¡Gah!. Este es el poder de Oro de la Armadura, es demasiado.- Quedó sorprendido aquel peli negro.

\- ¿Crees que es por la Armadura Dorada?. En eso te equivocas: El Fuerte soy yo mismo, también Eclipsa, nosotros te lo demostramos.- Finalizó el peli azul, mientras que el Espectro rival era destruido y gritaba del terror hasta que no quedaban rastros de él.

No quedó nada del oponente, la explosión fue en el Mar y de ahí Aspros se volteó junto con Eclipsa para ver a Chris, contándole de así fue cómo había obtenido ese poder, dirigiéndose hacia la chica muda, mientras que se veía la sala de té en la planta alta destruida, incluyendo la pared que daba hacia el Mar. De ahí, la peli gris tomó la mano de Aspros, aunque no podía hablar, ella expresaba sus emociones por todo lo que estaba viviendo, señalando que no deseaba la fortuna ni la vida eterna, pero sabía que eran cosas que no podía desechar, ella tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

\- _"Díganme, Aspros, Eclipsa, ¿qué debo hacer para convertirme en alguien como ustedes?".-_ Deseó saber la peli gris con tristeza, siendo observada por ambos amigos.

\- Los Humanos sin fuertes deseos se vuelven patéticos, pero es cierto, una persona joven como tú, 14 años, puede confundirse en esta situación.- Le dijo Aspros, sin querer ofenderla, pero estaba en lo cierto.

\- Eso es porque tú fuiste mimada, tú eres débil. Yo estoy preparada y por eso me quedaré con todo, en cambio, los Elegidos deben prepararse y no volverse mediocres, después de todo, una niña que no se tiene así misma no puede ganarle a una niña egoísta.- Escucharon aquella voz, la cual heló la sangre de Chris, mientras que de una Cruz Carmesí reaparecía Ursula junto a su Teniente y el Barco Pirata. Éste les dirigió una mirada de seriedad.

\- _"Earhart".-_ Pensaron Aspros y Eclipsa al verlo, pero de golpe, al mirarlos, una fuente de sangre salió de la espalda de Chris, haciendo que ella cayera en los brazos de ambos amigos.- ¡CHRIS!.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¡¿Acaso conectó el Espacio?! ¡Maldito, no solo una vez, sino dos veces!.- Alertó Eclipsa de lo ocurrido, mientras que Aspros tenía a la peli gris herida en sus brazos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! No la necesitas, ¿cierto?. Tampoco puedes hacer otra cosa si tú te la llevas.- Se burló Ursula, apoyada en el barandal del barco, mirando con deleite y de ahí se veía un humo blanco que salía de la espalda de su hermana.- Sal de ahí, Herencia Resguardada por la Familia Walden, Joya que sobrepasas el Conocimiento Humano sellada por mi padre. ¡MI SAPURIS, SAPURIS DE CETUS, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA PÉRDIDA!.- Exclamó con euforia y unas llamas oscuras salían del cuerpo de Chris, quien ahogó un grito de dolor, llamando la atención de los dos amigos.- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, CON ESTO, YO TAMBIÉN SERÉ RESIDENTE EN EL INFRAMUNDO, CONTROLARÉ COMO LA REINA POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD JUNTO CON LAS RIQUEZAS DE LOS WALDEN!.- Festejaba aquella rubia por su victoria.

\- Te equivocas,el Sapuris apareció solo para la persona elegida por la Estrella Maligna, lo que significa que Chris, tú ¿eres un Espectro?.- Le corrigió Aspros y para su sorpresa, junto con Eclipsa, vieron a la peli gris con aquella Sapuris del Inframundo, la cual se levantó del suelo, el cual fue destruido por ella y se arrodilló , para después ponerse de pie y emanar una gran Energía que se envolvió a su alrededor; levantándose un viento intenso junto con el polvo.

Ella los miraba con seriedad.

\- Estrella Celeste del Dolor, Chris de Cetus, posiblemente su padre fue la persona que la selló. ¡Oh, oh, sorprendente!. Este es el tipo de poder que los Humanos aprecian, con ese poder me convertiré en la Reina del Inframundo, sin duda, Chris, este poder es una cosa admirable. Sin embargo, lo primero es ¡DAR MUERTE A ESE HOMBRE!.- Admiró Ursula la demostración de poder, viendo la fachada de la Mansión Walden destruida y Chris que se preparaba para atacar a Aspros y Eclipsa con su poder, alzando sus brazos al aire.

Chris estaba bajo el "control" de Ursula, la chica no podía controlarse así misma, era como una Marioneta y escuchaba la voz de su hermana mayor, quien le ordenaba que asesinara a Aspros y a Eclipsa y lo hizo, disparó un poderoso ataque, el cual arrojó hacia atrás a los dos amigos, mientras que el risco en donde se hallaba junto al césped eran destruidos por completo, quedando hacia el Mar y sin tocar el Navío de los rivales.

\- ¡Chris, ¿acaso entregaste tu consciencia?! ¡Tú no eres la chica que conocimos anteriormente! ¡¿Acaso no puedes oponerte al destino de la Estrella Maligna, incluso si intentas contenerte?!.- Le preguntó Aspros, pero al ver la fría expresión de la peli gris, éste observó al otro rival, quien lo miraba con frialdad.- ¡Earhart!.- Exclamó y de golpe, tanto él como la peli verde petróleo desaparecieron.

Acto seguido, Chris volvió al barco de su hermana mayor, lista para entregar su Sapuris.

\- Una bella Sapuris. Esto es lo que mi padre y mis antepasados de los Walden protegían como herencia. ¡Sin pensarlo, lo tomaré!.- Exclamó Ursula con euforia, tomando a Chris del cuello y lista para arrebatarle la Sapuris.- ¡Bien, despójate de ella!.- Pidió, pero fue inútil, el forcejo no servía, Chris no se quitaba aquello de encima, a pesar de los insultos de su propia hermana, cosa que la hizo enfurecer, helando del terror a Ursula, quien se veía venir una feroz golpiza.- ¡ESPERA!.- Pidió y soltó a la peli gris, quien cayó hacia atrás, para el Mar.

Eclipsa apretó los dientes con furia, jamás había sido golpeada de esa manera, mientras que Aspros estaba enfurecido, sumado a la férrea mirada de Earhart sobre la chica, la cual volvió a atacarlos, pero la peli verde petróleo invocó un campo de defensa, repeliendo el golpe.

\- Protegerte a ti es mi deber, lamentablemente tendré que purgar Espectros. ¡Tú que abandonaste la Humanidad, mejor dicho, te convertiste en un Espectro!.- Sentenció Aspros, primero con risa y luego con seriedad, alzando sus brazos y formando una enorme Galaxia, la cual paralizó a Ursula y Earhart, sumado a que Chris se preparó para atacar nuevamente y la hermana mayor entraba en pánico pero no su Espectro. De ahí, ambos amigos derribaron a la peli gris, pero Earhart no se movía, no se inmutaba, permanecía quieto en su posición, serio, callado, con esa mirada tan fría y cortante como el hielo.

\- Como lo suponía, Aspros, este sujeto la está manipulando.- Advirtió Eclipsa, al ver que Chris volvía al ataque.- ¡Chris, despierta!.- Pidió ella, intentando despertarla, pero era en vano.

El rostro de la chica muda expresaba temor al enfrentarse a ambos amigos, la severidad en las expresiones de Aspros era lo que más le aterraba y sus puños eran detenidos por ambos, sumado a la Magia que Eclipsa lanzaba contra ella.

\- ¡REACCIONA, ENFRÉNTALO!.- Le pidió Aspros, logrando obtener su atención.

\- Eh...Eh...- Intentaba Chris en decir algo, pero era imposible.

\- ¡PRESERVA TU CONSCIENCIA, DECÍDETE A LUCHAR CON TU ENEMIGO AHORA MISMO, EARHART SE METIÓ EN TU CABEZA!.- Exclamó hacia ella.- Mi deber es salvarte, mantén la Esperanza.

\- ¿Deber...dices?.- Preguntó Chris hacia ellos.

\- Es necesario que salve a un delincuente así como también dar muerte a un Dios, ¡una muchacha como tú que sentimientos borrará!.- Le decía el peli azul y la chica intentaba volver a pelear, pero esta vez era distinto.

\- ¿Ya decidiste?: Serás una Espectro.- Sentenció Aspros y con Eclipsa, la cual no deseaba hacerle daño a la chica, no tuvo más remedio que unirse y atacarla, lanzándola hacia atrás, todo siendo observado por Ursula, la cual no podía creer el grado de falta de piedad que tenía Aspros.

\- Tú eres un enemigo que debe ser eliminado, por tu padre lo selló en ti: Servir al Rey del Inframundo acarrea la Muerte en la Tierra. ¿Eso también es el resultado del destino de todos? ¿No hay más remedio? ¡Me haces reír!. Haciendo correr el agua, matas a las personas, tarde o temprano también a tu hermana mayor, no solo la Sapuris mata a las personas, ¡tú darás muerte a las personas!.- Finalizó el peli azul y con la combinación de la Magia de Eclipsa, ambos pudieron atacar severamente a Chris, la cual cayó en los brazos de Aspros.

\- De esa manera, invertir la Corriente le permitió librarse de mi poder.- Dijo Earhart con seriedad en su voz, viendo a la chica abrazada a los dos amigos.

\- No quiero...convertirme en un Espectro...No quiero matar a nadie...menos a mi hermana mayor...Sálvenme, Aspros y Eclipsa...No quiero lastimar a nadie...Eso es muy desagradable...- Fue el ruego que la chica les hizo, llorando a más no poder y hablando por mi primera vez.

\- ¡Haces bien!. Qué bien que puedas decirlo. Ahora mismo te aliviaremos.- Le prometió el Santo de Oro de Géminis, quien acarició el rostro de la chica y ésta quedó inconsciente.

\- Muy bien, un tema menos.- Dijo Eclipsa y con su amigo miraron al oponente siguiente.

\- Es verdad, ahora debemos ocuparnos de ese tipo, ¿lista, amiga?.- Preguntó Aspros con determinación.

\- Siempre lista, pero tengamos cuidado: Es un hombre muy peligroso.- Juró ella, señalando hacia el rival que les miraba desde la zona del timón con los brazos cruzados y una fría mirada en sus ojos.

\- La Estrella Celeste del Dolor tiene mucho poder, pero en esta vida, la tenacidad y la fuerza de vivir son frágiles. La "Guerra Santa" está muy aproxima y a pesar de que la hayas sellado, son inminentes las señales de su despertar. Vine aquí para que Chris elimine de su interior los Lazos contra Hades, ¿tú por qué la protegiste?. Para la Estrella Maligna es imposible eliminar la tenacidad de las personas los lazos contra los Dioses.- Interrogó Earhart a los dos amigos. - El sentido que dio nacimiento a la Voluntad y al Cosmos, ¿desde qué lugar de este cuerpo piensas que todo eso nació?

\- De aquí.- Señaló Aspros, apuntándose a su cabeza.- ¡Yo de cualquier forma, controlaré ese poder!.

\- Ya veo, es que obraste en el cerebro de esa niña, para eso perturbe el llamado de mi Señor Hades.- Dijo Earhart y tras quitarse su cubre-boca negro, reveló una sonrisa tétrica y unos colmillos aterradores.- ¡NUNCA VI A UN TIPO TAN PELIGROSO COMO TÚ Y TU AMIGA!.- Exclamó el rival, mostrándose con la Sapuris del Vampiro, elevado en los Cielos y burlándose de ellos.

\- ¡Jajaja!. De repente te convertiste en hablador.- Se burló Aspros de Earhart.

\- Antes del auténtico inicio de la "Guerra Santa", deberé eliminarlos,, proliferan los Humanos en la Tierra, los Humanos como tú que la ensucian, ¡acercarse a esa pretensión es la causa de su crecimiento!. Serán devorados en la cadencia de Otro Mundo: ¡"CRIMSON CROSS"!.- Sentenció Earhart y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, pero los dos rivales suyos se defendieron.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se protegieron de mi "Crimson Cross"?!.- Quiso saber con furia al ver cómo eran repelidas sus oleadas de ataque.

Aspros y Eclipsa estaban listos para dar el golpe definitivo contra aquel rival.

\- ¡ENCENDEREMOS LA ESPERANZA DE ESA NIÑA!.- Prometió Eclipsa, preparando su Magia.

\- ¡IMPEDIREMOS EL DESTINO DE ESA ESTRELLA MALIGNA, DERROTÁNDOTE A TI!.- Añadió Aspros, encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESE TIPO Y ESA CHICA!.- Exclamó Earhart con asombro, al ver como una enorme explosión arrasando con todo a su paso.

\- ¡DESTRUYE EN PEDAZOS MI BARCO!.- Gritó Ursula.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDO, DE TODOS MODOS LIQUIDAREMOS LA RELACIÓN CON LA HERMANA MAYOR FASTIDIOSA! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Bramó Aspros y con Eclipsa lanzaron su más poderosa ofensiva contra ellos.

Pronto, el Navío Pirata de Ursula y Earhart fue lanzado por los aires y destruido con la explosión.

\- ¡FINALIZARÉ MI MISIÓN!.- Prometió el peli azul, mientras que Chris se iba despertando.

\- ¡ESPEREN, ASPROS, SEÑORITA ECLIPSA!.- Pidió la peli gris, pero no pudo frenar aquella destrucción.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritaron Ursula y Earhart del terror que sentían al ser lanzados por los aires por los estallidos provocados por sus rivales, mientras que Chris intentaba salvarla, extendiendo su mano y lograba alcanzarla justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Chris!.- Exclamó Ursula, apretando los dientes con furia y los restos del barco caían al Mar para hundirse. Tosiendo, ella le ordenó que la soltara.-

\- Hermana...- Dijo la peli gris con tristeza en su voz.

\- ¡Vaya, regresó tu voz! ¡Qué pena!. Sin poder hablar, seguías órdenes, eres una broma divertida. Desde el principio eras callada, por eso extraviarte no fue bueno.- Se burlaba la rubia de ella a más no poder.

\- Hermana, yo...Siempre fui una niña muy débil, aislada en sus pensamientos.- Relató la peli gris.

\- En cambio, yo fui una mala persona, por eso no recibí amor. De todos modos, pude recibir otras cosas.- Dijo Ursula, la cual sacó una Daga de su vestido y se lanzó para matarla.- ¡TE ODIO!.

En aquellos momentos, Aspros y Eclipsa emergieron nuevamente, la peli verde petróleo inmovilizó con un Hechizo a la atacante. El peli azul fue hasta ellas, comprendiendo el sentimiento de Ursula y su odio hacia Chris, la cual hizo un gesto de furia. De golpe, la Sapuris de Cetus se desprendió del cuerpo de la peli gris.

\- ¡¿Por qué, Chris?!.- Preguntó Aspros a ella.

\- ¡No fue ella, miren!.- Señaló Eclipsa en los Cielos, allí se encontraba aquel que creían muerto, ahora portando una Doble Sapuris.

\- ¡Su Cosmos está siendo extraído!.- Exclamó el peli azul, sosteniendo a la chica.- ¡EARHART!. Ese tipo está asimilando la Sapuris, como Espectro, está usurpando el aliento y el poder de Chris. Eso es, ¡él es un Vampiro!. La esencia en el "Crimson Cross" es absorber la sangre.

\- ¡Jajajaja, jaajjaja, lo hiciste bien, Earhart!. Al fin despojaste la Sapuris de Chris, como eso, yo también podré obtener el poder de un Espectro.- Le felicitó Ursula, riéndose y de ahí ordenó que le entregara aquella Armadura para transformarse en la Reina del Inframundo.

Sin embargo, ante aquel pedido, los fríos ojos de Earhart se clavaron sobre los personajes, como si fueran dagas o cuchillos, mientras que lanzaba una severa advertencia y burla.

\- Ustedes, los Humanos, son despreciables.- Dijo con asco y superioridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Rápido, entrégame la Sapuris!.- Preguntó Ursula y volvió a pedirle aquello.

\- Cállate, mujer codiciosa.- Le ordenó Earhart, mostrando aquellos colmillos, siendo ésto una señal de advertencia.- Desde el principio, agitaste a Cetus antes de su despertar. No fuiste elegida por la Estrella Maligna, por eso se acabó tu deseo de vestir la Sapuris.

\- ¿Cómo dices?.- La rubia no podía creer que su sueño había muerto.

\- Hasta ahora hice lo que me ordenaste, solamente Pecados inútiles, pero gracias a que lo hice de esa manera, la Sapuris de Cetus volverá a nuestro Ejército. Fuiste útil para que la Estrella Maligna volviera. Separar la Estrella Maligna del lado de Hades es un Pecado Grave, ¡TE DEVOLVERÉ AL INFRAMUNDO, CETUS!.- Juró Earhart, viéndose todos los restos del Navío Pirata destruidos.

El Mar estaba resplandeciendo de rojo.

\- ¡No, tú no me digas qué...!.- Exclamó Aspros con furia.

\- ¡ASÍ ES, AHORA ESTOY REPLETO DEL PODER DE LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA LONGEVIDAD Y EL DOLOR, NO HAY MANERA QUE SOPORTEN EL PODER DE DOS ESTRELLAS MALIGNAS! ¡"CRIMSON BILLOWS"!.- Finalizó Earhart y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó una poderosa ofensiva contra ellos cuatro, provocando una verdadera tempestad en el Mar.

Aspros y Eclipsa protegían a Chris y Ursula, intentando, a la vez, esquivarlos, escuchando la voz de desafío y burla de Earhart, quien no paraba de festejar y deseaba acabar pronto con ellos. Una nueva "Oleada Carmesí" apareció en el Mar, elevándose varios metros, levantando los restos del naufragio, mientras que Aspros tenía un flashbacks del día en que recibió la Armadura Dorada de Géminis y tuvo una charla con Deuteros sobre las Supersticiones y demás Creencias, en donde no tenía que escuchar aquello. Al salir de aquel Flashbacks, Aspros y Eclipsa salieron volando cerca del Mar, siendo observados por Earhart, el cual estaba listo para matarlos.

\- Así que este es el Poder de Dos Estrellas Malignas, no es problema para nosotros.- Sostuvo el peli azul, desde el palo mayor de la Embarcación hundida junto a su amiga.

\- ¡Estúpidos, las devoraste sin culpa alguna!.- Se burló Earhart de ellos.

\- Este límite ¡LO SUPERARÉ AVANZANDO HACIA EL FUTURO!.- Juró el Santo de Oro, apretando los dientes.

\- Aspros, Señorita Eclipsa, están bien, pero...- Dijo Chris con preocupación, viendo a los dos personajes yendo hacia el oponente. - Lo siento mucho, por cosas de nuestra Familia, los han herido.- Ofreció disculpas.

\- ¿De ustedes?. Te equivocas, ¡fue debido a mí!.- Le corrigió el peli azul, mirándola.- Yo tendré en mis manos al Mundo y Eclipsa a su Reino, por lo cual, si existe alguien poderoso, no podré sobresalir.

\- Aunque digas disparates, el daño parece ser demasiado profundo, ¡lo demuestra tu cuerpo con un golpe que recibiste! ¡Ese es el límite de los Humanos, te mataré ahora mismo como un Cordero manso, en nombre de Hades!.- Juró el peli claro, lanzando unos "Tornados Carmesí".

\- ¡Jajajaja, como a un Cordero, nos subestimas!.- Le advirtió Aspros con severidad, atacando con todas sus fuerzas junto a Eclipsa, destruyendo las defensas de Earhart.

\- ¡MALDITOS, ¿ME HAN SUPERADO?!.- Ahora era el Espectro quien estaba aterrado y entre la espada y la pared.- ¡PERO TU CUERPO TAMBIÉN SOPORTÓ EL SER HERIDO, EL PODER DE CETUS!.- En aquellos momentos, cuando vio hacia su mano derecha, con la cual sostenía Sapuris de Cetus, ésta había desaparecido y vuelvo al poder de Chris.

\- ¡NO SE LA ENTREGARÁS A NADIE!.- Sentenció la peli gris y en aquellos momentos, una feroz explosión provocada por Aspros y Eclipsa acabó con la vida del Espectro Earhart de Vampiro.

* * *

Pronto, llegó la calma y en lo que quedaba de la Mansión Walden, allí se habían reunido los presentes, Chris depositó a Ursula, quien seguía inconsciente en uno de los sillones, todo ante la mirada de Aspros, quien las observaba con seriedad.

\- ¿Es tu decisión que esa persona viva?.- Quiso saber el peli azul, mirando hacia ese cuadro.

\- Sí.- Respondió Chris, de forma tranquila.- Será muy riguroso, al comenzar nuevamente la "Guerra Santa", no me gustaría.

\- Serás vista como una traidora al Ejército de Hades.- Le advirtió Aspros, apoyado contra una de las paredes intactas.

\- Este poder estuvo protegido desde la Generación de mi Abuelo, continuaré haciéndolo, como cabeza de la Familia Walden. La Casa de mi Tío desapareció desde que sentí la Sapuris, por lo que debo continuar con este poder. Es mi deber mantener sellarlo este poder, ¡ya no seré derrotada por nadie, por nadie!.- Dio ella su promesa, siendo oída por Ursula, la cual lloraba con furia interna al ver que había perdido todo.

\- Así es, esto está bien.- Le felicitó Aspros a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Sala del Patriarca, éste había recibido la visita de Junkers de Lobo y el Soldado que le acompañaba, los cuales estaban arrodillados ante él, frente al Trono.

\- Hay rumores, Patriarca.- Dijo el peli plata.- Si Aspros y Shion vuelven, todos los Santos Dorados estarán reunidos. Se dice que en esta oportunidad, el Próximo Patriarca será Sisifo.

\- Solo eso es bueno.- Mencionó Sage con seriedad.- ¿Por qué demonios te atreverías a hacer eso?. Me aseguraré antes. Así es, uno mismo debe determinar su propia vida, desde ahora comienza la verdadera batalla.

En aquellos momentos, se veían escenas de Aspros y Eclipsa despidiéndose de Chris y de Deuteros junto al General Skips, las cercanías de la Casa de Géminis.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes?.- Le dijo Eclipsa a su amigo.- Ha sido un gran viaje y una buena aventura para mí, no me divertía así desde hace 300 años.- Sostuvo la peli verde petróleo.

\- Tú lo has dicho y ahora que hemos vuelto al Santuario, ¡ya no hay nada de qué temer!.- Dijo su amigo peli azul. Todas las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa.

\- Tienes razón, tus palabras también me han servido para poder gobernar Mewni, sin importar lo ocurrido en mi Pasado y mi matrimonio con el Rey Globgar de los Monstruos, ¡yo también quiero avanzar hacia el Futuro, Aspros!.- Añadió la peli verde petróleo, estrechando su mano con la de él, bajo aquella Noche Estrellada en el Santuario.

\- Es verdad.- Sostuvo Aspros y de ahí finalizaron ambos su discurso.- ¡INCLUSO ANTE LA MUERTE!.- Juraron los dos, viéndose en la lejanía, aquellas escaleras que llevaban hacia los "Registros del Patriarca" en "Star Hill" y la Estatua de Athena en la lejanía, hacia el Este.

Los dos se detuvieron en aquel camino.

\- Juro que te volveré a visitar, ¿quién sabe?. Por ahí en una semana, jejeje y nos vamos a vivir otra aventura, ¿te parece?.- Le propuso su amiga.

\- Con gusto, me encantaría volver a vivir una nueva experiencia.- Prometió el Caballero de Géminis.

Esa era su promesa que se habían hecho y la cumplirían.

* * *

Nadie puede luchar contra lo inevitable, Eclipsa había vuelto un tiempo después al Santuario, una semana, desde el lado de Mewni, pero cuando llegó a aquel sitio, se encontró que Aspros no estaba allí. Lo buscó por todo el Santuario, sin embargo, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una tumba junto con la lápida en el Cementerio donde descansaban los Santos caídos y a su lado se hallaba Deuteros, mientras que una inscripción dejaba helada a la chica: _"Aspros, Santo de Oro de Géminis"_. La nieve caía sobre toda la región helénica.

\- No...¡NO! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Aspros, ASPROS!.- Estalló la chica del dolor, cayendo al piso y llorando por la pérdida de su amigo, mientras que Deuteros se mantenía en su posición. En ese momento, alguien se hizo presente y éste atacó al recién llegado, siendo detenido su golpe.

\- ¡Sisifo!.- Exclamó con furia.

\- Estoy sorprendido, tú y Aspros son como dos gotas de agua.- Dijo el pelirrojo de Sagitario.

\- He oído que rechazaste tomar el Trono del Patriarca, ¡¿por qué?!.- Le interrogó Deuteros, apretando los dientes, mientras que Eclipsa se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, escuchando la conversación.

\- Ya no puedo convertirme en el Patriarca. En poco tiempo seré devorado por la Oscuridad. No hay cómo evitarlo, además, ciertos talentos comienzan a florecer y es mi meta protegerlos.- Respondió Sisifo, viéndose una imagen de Shion reparando las Armaduras.

\- Meta, aún después de la muerte de mi hermano, sigues rechazando el Trono del Patriarca. Yo todavía no puedo entender lo que eso significa, sin embargo, asumo que tendré alguna meta que alcanzar.- Sostuvo Deuteros, el cual tomó la "Pandora´s Box de Géminis", alejándose del Santuario para irse a vivir a la Isla Kanon, en donde se tomaría un rol muy importante para más adelante.

Eclipsa quedó sola, excepto por Sisifo, quien fue hasta ella, apoyando su mano en los hombros de la futura Reina de Mewni, mientras que hacía aparecer un ramo de flores y las depositaba frente a la tumba de su amigo.

\- Fuiste alguien con quien compartí una gran aventura, me enseñaste cosas tan valiosas como luchar por lo que uno merece, a no dejarse rendir, pelear con todas tus fuerzas y cómo vencer a tus enemigos. Aspros, tú eras como un hermano para mí y mucho más. Te prometo que nunca olvidaré la promesa que hicimos, sé que en donde tú te encuentres, un día nos volveremos a ver. Es mi "Juramento de Reina".- Dio ella su palabra, levantándose del suelo y retirándose del lugar junto a Sisifo.- Gracias por todo, Aspros de Géminis, Mi Mejor Amigo.- Agradeció ella por todo, retirándose del lugar.

* * *

En el "Lienzo Perdido", en uno de los Templos Malignos, en el de Marte, allí se encontraba el ahora peli negro y de ojos azules, Aspros de Géminis, vistiendo las prendas del Patriarca, como si se tratara de éste y del poder que tanto había ansiado obtener, de no haber sido por Sage y principalmente de Asmita quien había descubierto su conspiración. Éste se levantó del Trono y a pesar de tener esa aura siniestra, éste aún la recordaba, las palabras de la peli verde petróleo habían llegado hasta él, girándose hacia un pequeño retrato que tenían el peli azul con la futura Reina de Mewni, abrazados los dos juntos.

Pronto, unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del ex-Caballero de Géminis y ahora Guardián del Templo Maligno de Marte.

\- Nunca te rindas, Eclipsa. Un día de estos nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Jamás bajes la guardia y lucha por lo que te pertenece.- Finalizó el peli negro, saliendo afuera de su Templo y mirando hacia la Tierra, en donde se hallaba su amiga junto a Sisifo.

* * *

Una ventisca se había levantado por todo el Santuario, Sisifo se detuvo al ver que Eclipsa miraba hacia atrás, el viento movía sus cabellos y allí se podía apreciar, para ella, la imagen de Aspros de Géminis, con sus cabellos y ojos azules, reviviendo aquel abrazo entre los dos, igual que en aquella misión.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Aspros de Géminis, Eclipsa Butterfly y Chris de Cetus**

* * *

 **Ya sé que no se esperaban un momento triste en este Gaiden, ya había pasado lo mismo con el de Dégel de Acuario y la joven Princesa Moon Butterfly, pero había pensado en volver a quebrar los sentimientos XD (No me maten). Pero para ser sincero, este final es bastante dulce, a pesar de que se ve la imagen de Aspros (como si fuera un Fantasma) y su abrazo con Eclipsa, siendo percatada por ella de su presencia y de nadie más.**

 **Y todavía quedaba saber cómo fue ella conoció a Shion, eso lo veremos en el último Gaiden. Sí, odio decirlo, pero ya hemos llegado a la última historia, la cual la empezaré a escribir la semana que viene. Pero la buena noticia es que dentro de poco (aún no está confirmado), vuelve "Next Dimension" junto a las actualizaciones del "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension", sumado al remake de "Saint Simpson-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", el cual tiene su fecha de estreno para el 2 de Julio.**

 **Dedico este Gaiden para mis amigos LeoneEpsilon, lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96, RCurrent y AnonimousReader98. Saludos para todos ustedes y lo mismo para JorElRomano.**

 **Les envío saludos para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo en la última historia.**

 **Cuídense, buen Viernes para todos ustedes y lo mismo para el fin de semana.**

 **Próximo Gaiden: Shion de Aries, Eclipsa Butterfly, Dennis Avarius y Youma de Mefistófeles/Kairos (Epílogo).**


	33. Chapter 33

**Epílogo: Gaiden de Shion de Aries, Eclipsa Butterfly, Dennis Avarius y Youma de Mefistófeles/Kairos**

Cada quien nace con un sueño, cada quien es guiado por aquellas voces que lo llevan o conducen hacia el objetivo que le está esperando, todos tenemos un motivo por el cual seguir los caminos que la vida nos impone, pero no a todos nos puede gustar lo que no queramos tener en nuestro poder. Y en esta historia, dos personas estaban por cruzar sus caminos el uno con el otro.

Él soñaba con aquella voz y ese Espacio Negro donde le decía que viniera, mientras que aquel rubio, rodeado por unos extraños lazos verdes, reconocía a aquella persona que le hablaba en la Lejanía. Ella, por su parte, estaba en un "Duelo Mental" sobre qué hacer ahora que estaba por casarse. No quería tener a esa persona, su corazón le pertenecía a otro y había escapado para estar con aquel personaje, sin embargo, en esos momentos, se necesitaba liberar de toda presión y hallar un camino hacia la respuesta que necesitaba.

* * *

Esa persona peli lima-limón era llamado para que llegara a su destino, la imagen de una Armadura Dorada con forma de Carnero se hallaba frente al dormido personaje junto con los lazos verdes, dándole a entender su mensaje: La Armadura Dorada de Aries era de él y luego se lo veía portándola junto con una capa blanca; bajo un signo de total respeto y autoridad.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, éstos podían ver a otra persona portando la misma, pero era de largos cabellos blancos como la nieve, hallándose de espaldas. El Casco de Aries salía volando y de ahí, ésta le decía que eran los recuerdos de Aries para después despertar.

Aquellos dos niños de Jamir lo habían despertado, otra vez ese sueño, otra vez ese misterioso personaje con la Armadura Dorada de Aries que le estaba llamando. Tenía sus ojos abiertos y clavados hacia el techo del Templo, mirando a las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

\- Yuzuriha, Tokusa...Yo...Aún...- Iba a decirles con la voz cansada.

\- Sí, pero usted estaba gritando de nuevo, a causa de esa pesadilla.- Le contó la rubia de Jamir al peli lima-limón.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó el joven a ellos.

\- No estoy segura, debe ser cerca del Amanecer.- Respondió Yuzuriha a éste.

\- Ya veo.- Sostuvo Shion y se levantó, frotándose la cara con sus manos, intentando hallar la respuesta para sus preguntas sobre quién era esa persona que le estaba llamando.

Pronto, éste se levantó y tomó sus prendas, vistiéndose.

\- ¿Adónde va?.- Preguntó Tokusa al muchacho.

\- A tomar un poco de aire. No tienen de qué preocuparse, una vez que amanezca, tu entrenamiento se reanudará. Así que descansa.- Le dijo Shion a Tokusa, de forma tranquila, mientras que salía de la habitación, pero ambos hermanos no estaban "satisfechos", la imagen del peli lima-limón expresaba, para ellos, dudas al respecto.

\- Hermana, ¿tú crees que el Señor Shion esté bien?. Él está todo el tiempo con pesadillas últimamente, ¿podría ser qué...?.- Quiso saber el chico con preocupación, pero la joven se puso seria.

\- Tokusa, sí, él probablemente esté molesto porque el Maestro se niega a reconocer su capacidad para usar la Armadura. Me pregunto por qué, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente fuerte. Por cierto, esto me recuerda a algo que el Maestro había dicho sobre él: Dijo que había sido seducido por las Armaduras.- Le relató Yuzuriha a Tokusa sobre aquella historia, en la cual, cinco años atrás, Shion se hallaba en las Montañas de Jamir, bajo una Noche Estrellada, extendiendo su mano hacia el Cielo y escuchando la voz que se le acercaba, susurrando hacia él pero que no podía estar con aquella Armadura, debido a su poder y mostrando un ejemplo, había destruido la posición en la que estaba de pie en aquellas Montañas, arrojando restos y escombros por doquier.

Y ahora, volviendo al Presente, alguien se le aparecía ante un joven Shion en las Montañas, revelándose ser un Caballero Dorado, el cual era el Guardián de la Casa de Cáncer, quien aparecía con aquellas Almas a su alrededor.

* * *

Para ella, el tener que casarse con ese Monarca de otro Reino y alejada de aquel otro que amaba con todo su corazón, fue un acto de puro dolor. El que tener sufrir en carne propia el distanciamiento era bastante fuerte. Deseaba estar a su lado, pero la Familia Butterfly ya había pasado por un momento de luto, debido a la muerte de una de sus integrantes y ahora tenía el Trono, sin embargo, su matrimonio estaba en decadencia absoluta.

No quiso perder más el tiempo y se dio un momento de poder huir de allí, de las responsabilidad y hallar la respuesta que tanto necesitaba obtener.

Desapareció, eso fue lo que pasó, nadie supo adónde había ido, ni tampoco tenían información si volvería, solamente quería alejarse de todo y así tener la paz que quería.

* * *

\- ¡Manigoldo de Cáncer!.- Reconoció Shion a aquel joven de cabellos azul oscuro.

\- ¡Hey, esa no es la manera de saludar!.- Exclamó éste, burlón, ya que el peli lima-limón lo había señalado como un "cobarde" por estar en las sombras, hasta que se materializó y quedó cara a cara con él.- Digamos que vine a ver cómo estaba el Viejo Hakurei.- Dijo con ese tono sarcástico y caminó hacia el muchacho.

\- No deberías decirle "Viejo" al Maestro, ¿no aprendiste nada del Señor Sage?.- Preguntó Shion con seriedad sobre aquella "burla".

\- ¡Ja, bromeas!. Todo el decoro no van conmigo.- Alegó Manigoldo, poniendo sus manos contra su cintura y lanzando una mueca de asco hacia los formalismos, siendo observado por Shion.- Bueno, solo he venido como el "Chico de los Recados del Patriarca". Ah, sí, debo ir a la Torre.- Dio su mensaje hacia él, viéndose una imagen de Sage.- También tengo un mensaje para el viejo que le concierne personalmente.- Añadió y puso su mano sobre los cabellos de Shion, viéndose unas escenas de Hakurei.

\- ¿El Altar Negro? ¿Él es...?.- Preguntó el peli lima-limón, llevando a que Manigoldo se volteara para verlo.

\- Hey, es una de las cosas que vine a traer, ¿tú te sigues divirtiendo de leer los recuerdos de las Armaduras?.- Quiso saber el peli azul con una mueca de risa.

\- ¡Claro que no!. Es que me descuidé y además, por lo general, ¡me aseguro de no olvidarlos!.- Respondió éste, defendiéndose.

\- Hey, hey, el viejo aún te causa problemas.- Sostuvo Manigoldo, riéndose por dentro.

Justo antes de que se dirigieran hacia la Torre de Jamir, una extraña Luz les llamó la atención, la cual se estrelló a unos pocos metros de sus posiciones.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Vamos!.- Pidió Manigoldo, viendo que hoy tendría algo de acción.

* * *

Avanzaron por aquellos páramos montañosos, el sitio estaba arrasado casi por completo, podían verse restos de rocas y otras formaciones destruidas y por todas partes, mientras que en el Centro, aún humeante y de color gris, el cual se elevaba por los Cielos, allí estaba una persona bastante llamativa. Pronto, Shion y Manigoldo se detuvieron para observarla.

\- Hum, por lo que veo, no es un enemigo.- Dijo el peli lima-limón, dando su evaluación.

\- No te fíes, los Espectros saben cómo engañar a la gente.- Le advirtió Manigoldo con seriedad y fueron avanzando con cautela.

Ir con cuidado, ese era uno de los pasos que todo Caballero debe tener siempre en cuenta, no podían ir a la ligera, ya que serían atacados por ese "enemigo". Para la peli verde petróleo, ésta, un tanto mareada, divisó a lo lejos las siluetas de esas dos personas que iban hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?.- Se preguntaba, tratando de "rebobinar" los eventos anteriores a su llegada a aquel sitio.- _"Tranquila, Eclipsa, recuerda lo que sucedió momentos antes. Bien, yo estoy en Mewni, me había tomado la decisión de darme un descanso, ya que mi matrimonio estaba en decadencia, alejada de mi Globgar y casada con alguien anticuado, supe que necesitaba irme y lo hice, fue entonces que abrí un Portal y terminé aquí, pero ¿qué sitio es este?. No se parece en nada a otros Universos que he estado".-_ Pensaba ella con seriedad, hasta que en aquel momento, divisó la Varita Mágica que portaba, así que la tomó en sus manos y se dispuso a usar para un posible caso de defensa.

Oyó los sonidos de pasos y aquellas figuras que iban hacia ella, se fue preparando.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!.- Preguntó Eclipsa y al no obtener respuesta, disparó un ataque, el cual fue repelido por el peli lima-limón, quien lo detuvo en seco.

\- Wow, ¿qué hace aquí una Señorita como usted? ¿Así que nos confundió con un enemigo?.- Interrogó Manigoldo a ella, la cual no le gustaba la presencia de esas personas.

\- No temas, no somos enemigos pero tú eres sospechosa de estar aquí, ¿quién eres?.- Quiso saber el joven de Jamir a ella, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla, mientras que su amigo le lanzaba miradas hacia ellos dos, poniendo que podrían tener una relación.

\- Ah, perdón por el ataque, no fue mi intención y con respecto a mi nombre, soy Eclipsa Butterfly, la Reina de Mewni.- Se presentó ella con educación, tomando la mano del que se la extendía.

\- ¿Mewni? ¿Dónde que eso?.- Preguntó Manigoldo con dudas sobre esa zona.

\- _"No conocen mi origen".-_ Pensó la peli verde petróleo para sus adentros.- No soy de aquí, soy de otro Universo distinto, ¿éste cuál es?.

\- Te encuentras en la Tierra. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shion, estás en Jamir, en el Lejano Oriente, Tibet.- Se presentó el peli lima-limón hacia ella, extendiendo su mano en señal de amistad.

\- Con que eres de otro Universo, bueno, mientras no seas de Hades, todo está bien. Por otro lado, el mío es Manigoldo de Cáncer, Caballero Dorado de Athena.- Añadió el peli azul oscuro a su presentación, manteniendo ese tono de cómico pero con la seriedad presente.

Acto seguido, después de aquella presentación, los tres partieron para la Torre de Jamir, en donde Manigoldo tenía un importante mensaje para Hakurei del Altar, el cual los estaba esperando y fue allí donde Eclipsa se presentó ante éste y sobre su situación.

* * *

\- ¿Así que vienes de otro Universo?.- Dijo pensativo el Anciano, quien había oído todo el relato de ella.- Lamento mucho lo que te haya pasado sobre tu matrimonio, pero no podemos hacer nada por ti.- Ofreció sus disculpas hacia ella.

\- No hay problema, Señor Hakurei, se lo agradezco muchísimo por la ayuda de ustedes. Igualmente me gustaría permanecer en estas tierras por un tiempo, necesito pensar a fondo.- Sostuvo ella, como muestra de agradecimiento, cosa que se le concedió y más al ser una Reina.

\- Bien, puedes estar aquí, en la Tierra y visitarla.- Alegó Hakurei con tranquilidad y de ahí fueron al punto central.-

Manigoldo le contó sobre la misión por la que Sage lo había enviado, la cual era que su hermano gemelo pusiera a prueba a Shion, sin embargo, éste estaba pensativo al respecto, no quería ir a pasos agigantados y temía de que algo saliera mal, además de preguntar si podía su Aprendiz heredera la Armadura Dorada, cosa que Manigoldo asintió positivo.

\- Alguien como usted, seguro lo ha notado, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el italiano de Cáncer.- Las Estrellas del Mal despiertan poco a poco en todo el Mundo. La "Guerra Santa" está cerca.- Dijo Manigoldo, viéndose una imagen de aquellos personajes que aparecían en los Cielos como Estrellas Fugaces.- El Santuario debe preparar a sus fuerzas y mi Maestro ha dicho que este chico Shion ya tiene el poder suficiente. Es mejor que empiece a ganar experiencia como Caballero lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensa Sage? ¿Él quiere que yo le de a Shion la Armadura de Aries?.- Interrogó Hakurei, cerrando los ojos y poniendo a tela de juicio el pedido de su hermano.- ¡Me niego!.- Exclamó y tomó por sorpresa al muchacho y a Eclipsa.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Oye, viejo! ¿No has oído? ¡Es la "Guerra Santa", esto es una emergencia y también es una orden del Patriarca, ¿no?!.- Preguntó Manigoldo, sobresaltado y cuestionando aquella decisión.

\- Incluso siendo el Patriarca, también es mi hermano menor. Ve y dile a Sage que rechazo esa orden.- Tomó Hakurei su decisión y se puso de pie, dándoles la espalda.

\- ¡Oye, ponte en el lugar de un pobre Mensajero como yo!.- Exclamó Manigoldo con bronca por aquella decisión y el peli blanco se volteó hacia Shion, el cual tenía dudas sobre su Maestro si podía convertirse en un Caballero, cosa que Hakurei respondió con un "Tal vez" y el chico exclamó de que hablara claro, cosa que provocó que el Anciano lanzara un ataque de defensa, arrojando hacia atrás a su Aprendiz, cayendo en los brazos de Manigoldo.

Hakurei le explicó el motivo por el cual no quería que Shion se metiera en ello, con los recuerdos de las Armaduras, éstos estaban almacenados en su mente, sobre todo de los que habían estado con el Patriarca, él las conocía y temía de que algo malo le pasara a su Aprendiz. Delante del Anciano Maestro apareció una Armadura y los recuerdos volvieron a Shion, quien se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, temiendo de que fuera a explotar como una calabaza, hasta que Eclipsa lo pudo tranquilizar con un hechizo, haciendo que reposara en el piso.

\- Disculpe, pero no tenía opción.- Pidió disculpas ella, poniendo en el piso a Shion para que descansara.

Hakurei expuso su preocupación, su temor era que la Armadura Dorada de Aries destruyera el espíritu de Shion, no quería que nada malo le pasara, sobre todo ver lo que ella había visto, como su Maestro, ese era el motivo por el cual no podía otorgarle la Armadura. Esa fue su decisión final, cumplía con los requisitos necesarios para ser un Caballero.

\- Yo diría que estás más que listo y esa es mi decisión final.- Sentenció Hakurei.

\- Eso es lo que decide, Maestro. En ese caso, ¡yo dejo esta Torre hoy!.- Exclamó, viéndose una imagen del misterioso Caballero Dorado de Aries.- Y así, no vamos a ser el Maestro y Alumno. Voy a cumplir con la orden de conseguir mi Armadura y luego me iré al Santuario. Y si al final me matan por la Armadura de Aries, será mejor sólo porque yo no tenía lo que se necesitaba, ¡usted ya no tiene ninguna responsabilidad!.-

Eclipsa podía sentirlo, podía ver a esa persona, la cual extendía su mano y le pedía que fuera con él, que se reuniera.

\- ¡Me voy, me uniré a Aries, él sigue llamándome!.- Tomó su decisión el muchacho con determinación.

\- Pero he de decir que es peligroso.- Advirtió Hakurei y de ahí salieron Shion, Manigoldo y Eclipsa de la Torre, la cual resplandeció, llamando la atención de Yuzuriha y Tokusa y afuera estaban los tres personajes.

* * *

\- Vaya, qué golpe.- Sostuvo Eclipsa, quien se quitaba el polvo de su vestido y veía a Manigoldo y Shion.

\- Sí, y que lo digas.- Dijo el italiano y allí reapareció Hakurei.

\- Sage y yo éramos amigos muy cercanos del Caballero de Aries, observamos continuamente su dolor. La "Guerra Santa" era también una lucha para despejar temores y sufrimientos suyos, pero no es necesario que tú sepas esos tormentos. ¡Tratamos de salvarlo de esas motivaciones!.- Contó el peli blanco con seriedad.

\- ¡Estoy firmemente preparado!.- Juró Shion, pero su Maestro contra-atacó, al verlo que iba a golpearlo con furia, éste lo lanzó por los aires.

\- No sabes del peso de esa decisión, ¡UN CHICO COMO TÚ NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO!.- Bramó el peli blanco y el joven se estrelló contra el suelo, delante de Manigoldo y Eclipsa.

\- ¡Hey, viejo! ¿No crees que has ido demasiado lejos? ¡Y tú también, viejo, sé más maduro!.- Le cuestionó el italiano aquel método, pero Shion se volvió a poner de pie, ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigos, él volvía a decir que tomaba su decisión con fuerza

\- Oh, vas a poner en marcha una técnica.- Observó Hakurei a su Aprendiz.

\- Correcto, las Armaduras me mostraron una silueta humana, ¡esta es la postura de la técnica del Anterior Caballero de Aries. Por favor, entiéndame, Maestro!. Yo también quiero ser parte de este gran grupo, ¡lo admiro a usted y a sus compañeros de la "Anterior Guerra Santa"! ¡Deseo compartir con ustedes esos tormentos que hicieron suyos, no dejaré que se destruya mi mente por eso, lo juro!.- Rogaba Shion hacia Hakurei, el cual estaba serio y callado, observando a su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Muy bien, como es la despedida, también yo enviaré una de mis técnicas, trata de resistirlo! ¡Muéstrame que puedes sobrevivir a las pruebas que te esperan!.- Aceptó aquella determinación y lo puso a prueba.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!.- Lanzó Shion su ofensiva.

\- ¡"SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA" ("ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Contra-atacó Hakurei y logró separar el alma del cuerpo de su Aprendiz, todo ante la vista de Manigoldo y Eclipsa.

Pronto, tras la batalla que fue detenida por Hakurei, allí recuperó Shion la consciencia, hallándose con todos los presentes y su Maestro, el cual se mostró satisfecho del éxito y la tenacidad que había logrado sostener su Estudiante desde el Principio.

\- Ah, lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó Manigoldo y Hakurei respondió con una sonrisa tranquila y cerró sus ojos, demostrando que todo había sido obra de él.- Los Viejos Gemelos son unos desagradables.

\- Cuento contigo, Manigoldo. Sage quizás te envió aquí para ayudar con el entierro de Aries.- Depositó el Anciano su confianza en el joven, alejándose de allí.- Lo mismo con usted, Señorita Eclipsa, sé que podrá ayudarlos.

\- Si usted insiste.- Respondió el peli azul.

\- No le fallaré, Señor Hakurei, tiene mi promesa.- Juró Eclipsa, la cual tomaba su Varita Mágica.

La confianza estaba depositada, Hakurei pensaba en la decisión que había tomado su Aprendiz de ir a buscar la Armadura del Carnero Dorado, mientras que recordaba el día en el que había hallado a aquella persona inconsciente junto a sus compañeros en el Siglo XVI y cuyo nombre era Avenir, quien tenía su don y recuerdos en Shion.

\- _"Shion, confío en ti, Mi Amado Discípulo".-_ Pensó el Anciano, viéndolos prepararse para el viaje.

Se fueron preparando, Shion volteó la mirada y sobre una de las gradas de la Torre pudo ver a Hakurei, el cual sonreía, deseándole buena suerte y justo apareció Eclipsa.

\- Él te tiene mucho cariño, es como un padre para ti.- Sostuvo ella con respeto.

\- Es alguien muy importante para mí: Mi Maestro, alguien en quien siempre pude confiar.- Alegó el muchacho, quien veía a la joven y ésta le inspiraba, al igual que Hakurei, tranquilidad y confianza.

* * *

Pronto, ambos chicos se reunieron con Manigoldo, éste portaba la "Pandora´s Box de Cáncer" y fueron moviéndose por aquellos páramos montañosos.

\- Todo esto es muy silencioso.- Observó Eclipsa.

\- Sí, es verdad.- Le respondió Manigoldo y ella se detuvo.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?.- Preguntó éste a ella, quien apuntó hacia unas "quemaduras" en el piso.

Shion examinaba aquellas "marcas", podía oír la voz de aquel personaje que le estaba llamando, la tumba podía hallarse en ese sitio.

\- Oigan, miren.- Señaló Eclipsa hacia una extraña Luz que se alzaba en el Norte de aquellos Valles Montañosos.

\- Es "Polvo de Estrellas".- Dijo Manigoldo, viendo hacia allí.

De repente, aquellos Anillos de Luz comenzaron a hacerse grandes, a invadir aquel sitio por completo y de ahí enceguecían a los personajes, cosa que llevó a Eclipsa que invocara un "Escudo" con su Magia, protegiendo a los tres del golpe. Shion temía de que pudieran desaparecer y ese temor llegó hasta Hakurei, el cual se quedó helado, quien se hallaba junto a Sage, el cual les decía que todo dependía de ellos para poder volver. Su hermano gemelo lo calmó, debía tener confianza en Shion, Manigoldo y Eclipsa, que había llegado el momento en el que se reunirían con el desaparecido Avenir de Aries y su Futuro como Caballero Dorado.

* * *

Parecía un sueño hiper-realista, pero cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, vieron que tenían delante de ellos a una extraña ciudad, un pueblo que se hallaba en los Valles Montañosos, construido en aquel sitio pero que ya presentaba un elevado estado de abandono por las grietas y el colapso de las casas.

\- Pero no había nada aquí hace unos momentos.- Quedó Shion sin palabras y fueron avanzando por las calles desérticas de aquel lugar.

\- Este lugar es realmente misterioso.- Sostuvo Manigoldo con esa aura "siniestra" a su alrededor.- Debemos estar alerta o de lo contrario, no podremos volver a nuestro Mundo.

\- Es verdad, este sitio da una mala espina.- Advirtió Eclipsa.- Hay algo que no me gusta, no puedo decirlo, pero vayamos con cuidado.

\- Tu novia tiene razón, Shion, será mejor que no nos pase nada.- Bromeó el peli azul, cosa que ruborizó a la joven Reina de Mewni.

De golpe, un misterioso rayo dorado dio contra el suelo y casi los manda a volar.

\- ¿De dónde vino eso?.- Se preguntó el peli lima-limón, sorprendido por ese ataque.

\- ¡Allí!.- Apuntó Eclipsa y en el lado Noreste de las laderas montañosas, allí, montados en dos enormes Carneros negros, unos hombre les estaban observando.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?.- Preguntó Manigoldo, pero no hubo respuesta de esas personas.

\- Por el aspecto de ellos, se puede notar que son de hace mucho tiempo atrás.- Sostuvo Eclipsa, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Fue entonces que decidieron acercarse hacia ellos, necesitaban respuestas y especialmente sobre la Armadura Dorada de Aries.

* * *

 **Divido este capítulo en dos partes, éste y el que viene, así no lo lanzo todo de una. ¿Quiénes serán los misteriosos personajes montados en Carneros? ¿Serán amigos o enemigos? ¿Qué secretos esconderá ese pueblo abandonado? ¿Podrán encontrar la Armadura Dorada de Aries?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas. Dedicado este fic para LeoneEpsilon, FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor. Nos estamos viendo y también mando saludos para ellos, RCurrent, AnonimousReader98 y JorElRomano.**

 **Cuídense y buen Viernes y también buen fin de semana para todos ustedes. Nos estamos viendo y saludos.**

 **Capítulo que viene: Última parte de este epílogo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Epílogo: Parte II** ¿Quién podía tratarse de esos "invitados"? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos montados en enormes Carneros negros?. Sus ropas, su mirada, no parecía gustarles la llegada de forasteros a sus tierras. Manigoldo se fue acercando hacia ellos, preguntando sobre la Armadura Dorada de Aries, él tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa gente, pero fue a encararlos.

\- ¡Oye, tú, vinimos del Santuario, podrían darnos la Armadura Dorada de Aries que tienen aquí!.- Pidió el italiano, pero los dos jinetes no dijeron nada por unos segundos.

\- Esto no me gusta.- Temió Eclipsa y caminó hacia donde estaban esas personas.- Caballeros, buenos días, nosotros no somos sus enemigos, solamente hemos venido por algo que él mencionó, no hay razón de que nos vean como enemigos.- Les habló ella con un tono tranquilo en su voz, pero ninguno de los dos levantaba la mirada.

\- Tu amigo dijo que quieren la Armadura Dorada, ¿con qué fin?.- Le interrogó uno de los jinetes de modo serio.

\- Bien, Eclipsa, ya los tenemos.- Le felicitó Manigoldo y los encaró.- Bueno, para usarla durante nuestra "Guerra Santa", para qué más.- Respondió Manigoldo con ese tono de burla.

\- ¿El Santuario?.- Preguntó otro de los jinetes y un extraño viento comenzó a levantarse por los alrededores junto con el polvo que se estaba llevando.

De golpe, aquel jinete de gorro de lana alzó la mirada hacia Shion. Su mirada era petrificante, parecía estar despierto desde hace mucho tiempo, como si nunca hubiera dormido.

\- Tú hueles a muerte.- Se dirigió hacia el peli lima-limón, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Eclipsa.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!.- Preguntó la chica con furia en su ser.

\- ¿Dices venir del Santuario?. No creemos esas tonterías.- Respondió el jinete de gorro de lana a ellos y de ahí se lanzaron al asalto.- ¡NO CONTAMINARÁS LA ARMADURA DE ESA ILUSTRE PERSONA!

Venían cuesta abajo de aquellas laderas, los restos de escombros y rocas iban con ellos, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, provocando un verdadero alud o avalancha, el cual llegó a golpear a los presentes.

\- ¡Ugh, son muy fuertes! ¿Acaso protegen la Armadura?.- Quiso saber Shion, evitando más golpes.

\- ¡Lo averiguaremos luego, cúbranse!.- Pidió Eclipsa y comenzó a destruir las avalanchas de rocas con su Magia, pero éstas iban en aumento y de golpe, desde las profundidades de la tierra, emergió un Espadachín, el cual atacó a Shion, quien se defendía.

\- ¡Espera un minuto!. No somos sus enemigos, no pertenecemos al Ejército de Hades, ¡solo necesitamos la Armadura Dorada de Aries para derrotarlo!.- Intentó el chico en convencer a aquel Guerrero.

\- ¡No creemos en tus mentiras!.- Exclamó el Espadachín de negro y cuando lo atacó cuerpo a cuerpo, éste los evadió sus golpes.- ¡Demonios!.- Exclamó con furia y logró deshacerse de Shion, ya que estaban peleando en los tejados de las casas y de ahí cayó hacia una de ellas, destruyendo la pared y quedando tendido sobre la montaña de escombros.

\- ¡Shion!.- Gritó Eclipsa, mientras que corría para salvarlo y la caída del techo en donde se encontraba, no se hizo esperar.

* * *

\- ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Por qué?.- Quería saber el joven peli lima-limón por aquel golpe fuerte y justo llegó la joven Reina de Mewni.

\- Tranquilo, resiste, no te muevas.- Pidió ella, quien lo estaba ayudando con ponerse de pie, pero de golpe, ambos se llevaron una imagen de lo más horroroso: Allí, los civiles que habitaban esa aldea, estaban petrificados, detenidos en el Tiempo, inmóviles, con una expresión que cada uno exponía delante de ellos, incluso una persona que sangraba por la espalda y aquel líquido quedaba flotando en el aire, congelado.-

\- ¿Las demás personas están detenidas?. Gracias, Eclipsa, eres una gran amiga.- Agradeció Shion, quien se puso de pie con la ayuda de la chica y luego se preguntó aquello que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

\- Esto para ser obra de algún Hechicero.- Alertó la chica con cierto aire de seriedad.

\- Sí, ¿el Tiempo se congeló? ¡Esto es peligroso, debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes!.- Pidió el joven de Jamir, pero en ese momento, el Espadachín de Negro reapareció con sus Dagas, bloqueando el paso a los presentes, fue entonces que Shion lo encaró.- Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí, ¿qué ha pasado aquí y con el Antiguo Aries? ¡¿Qué ha sucedido después de la "Guerra Santa"?! ¡Respóndeme!.- Ordenó respuestas, pero el rival simplemente no fue al grano.

\- Debes explicarme ¡la desesperación de esta prisión temporal!.- Exclamó con furia aquel sujeto y volvió a atacarlos por aquellos callejones, hasta que llegó Manigoldo con su Armadura Dorada de Cáncer.

\- ¡Ahora!.- Ordenó Eclipsa y tras lanzarle un Hechizo al Espadachín Negro, el italiano logró neutralizar al enemigo, el cual cayó al piso.

\- ¿Están bien; Shion, Eclipsa?.- Preguntó Manigoldo a los presentes.

\- Menos mal que llegaste, no tenía más opción.- Le agradeció la peli verde por haber venido para salvarlos.

\- Tranquila, ya eso ha pasado.- Alegó el peli lima-limón y se agachó para ver el cuerpo del rival, el cual comenzaba a hacerse cenizas.

\- Qué raro, mi ataque era solo para defendernos.- Quedó Eclipsa asombrada por lo ocurrido con ese enemigo.

\- Sí y cuando lancé mis "Ondas Infernales", se marchitó de repente y cayó hecho polvo, como un viejo cadáver de varios cientos de años.- Añadió Manigoldo, sorprendido.

\- Este hombre habló de una "Prisión Temporal", el transcurso del Tiempo es definitivamente extraño, ¿acaso será?. Quizás permanecen prisioneros eternamente en este lugar.- Dio Shion su teoría y justo en ese momento vieron la llegada de otro personaje al lugar.

Eclipsa se preparó junto a sus dos amigos, en caso de que ocurriera algo, tomó su Varita y estaba dispuesta a combatir. Allí, en las escaleras de una casa, cuya puerta estaba abierta, se hallaba un joven sonriente y que les estaba dando la bienvenida.

\- ¡Increíble, fantástico!. El Cáncer de esta época tiene un estilo algo diferente al de Sage; supongo que es muy bueno como el Patriarca.- Le felicitó un chico de cabellos negros y una dulce mirada, quien juntó sus manos, pidiendo perdón por el ataque de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un niño?.- Se preguntó Shion con asombro.

Manigoldo les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, que el Tiempo estaba jugando en su contra, pero aquel chico llamaba la atención, no era hostil, sin embargo, no podían bajar la guardia en ningún momento, solamente tenían que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia por si pasaba algo fuera de lo común y más en esa aldea.

\- Me alegro de encontrar a alguien que está dispuesto a hablar, nosotros somos...- Dijo el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ya sé quiénes son: El último deseo del Señor Avenir, antes de morir, fue que guiase a este joven hasta aquí.- Se le adelantó el muchacho de cabellos negros, sorprendiendo a Shion y Eclipsa. - En ese caso, sí, voy a ser su Guía. Voy a explicarles qué pasó aquí, yo espero que tú y su amiga nos salven a nosotros y al Señor Avenir. Nosotros, ciertamente, aguardamos todo este tiempo, esperando su llegada.- Les dijo el niño tranquilo y desde su posición, una extraña "Puerta" emergió, inundando con su Luz todo el callejón y tenía un "Reloj".

\- ¡Wow, ¿esto estará sellado?! ¡Nunca vi algo como ésto!.- Quedó Eclipsa impresionada de ver semejante truco.

\- Y el poder del Sello es demasiado poderoso, ¿acaso fue un Espectro?. No, es un rival completamente superior.- Añadió Manigoldo con seriedad.

Eclipsa lo miraba y podía sentir aquel poder, aquella presencia maligna, superando a su Magia, era algo sumamente extraño, peligroso. La chica vio que el muchacho los conducía hacia aquel "Portal Luminoso", uno donde se alzaba un enorme poder y el "Reloj" impuesto por el misterioso personaje.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien que pudo destruirlo?.- Preguntó la Reina de Mewni.

\- No, muchos de mis amigos lo han intentado romper, pero ha sido un fracaso. Sumado a ello, esto es lo que apresa a los habitantes del país.- Respondió el chico de cabellos negros a ella.

\- Un momento, pero Eclipsa puede destruirlo, ¿no es así?. El tacto de su Magia pueda destruirlo, no me digas que esperas que...- Iba a decir Manigoldo, pero el muchacho se adelantó.

\- Sí, él podría romperlo.- Señaló el niño a Shion junto con Eclipsa.- La combinación de sus poderes serviría para acabar con este sufrimiento.-

En esos momentos, se pudo ver la Armadura Dorada de Aries junto a su "Pandora´s Box" sobre un pedestal, esperando a por su dueño.

\- ¡Ja, ya me lo imaginaba!.- Se río el italiano sobre aquella decisión.

\- Pero no podemos dejarlo así, eso está fuera de discusión- Advirtió Shion al respecto.

\- Sí, pero esperen, todo esto debe tener un motivo, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo comenzó todo?.- Deseó saber Eclipsa y los dos personajes la miraron, estaba en lo cierto. Fue entonces que el muchacho peli negro se giró y habló hacia ellos.

\- Esto ocurrió unos años después de la "Anterior Guerra Santa", pero no sé por qué vino a por la Armadura de Aries. Un día, un hombre con una apariencia extraña, totalmente singular en comparación a estas tierras, llegó.- Comenzó a relatar su historia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** La gente se había reunido, lo miraban con desconfianza a aquel forastero. Esa sonrisa, esos dientes como los de una piraña o un tiburón, triangulares, filosos, esa mueca de burla y superioridad que había en su rostro, daba a entender que no podían permitir que entrara. Fue entonces que se presentó aquel personaje.

\- Vengo del Santuario, vine a darle un vistazo. Ya sabes, al Carnero de Oro.- Habló con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

* * *

\- Dijo llamarse Kairos.- Contó el chico de cabellos negros.

* * *

Hizo una reverencia, quería ganarse su confianza, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, era un momento única en la vida, pero esa sonrisa burlona era lo que asustaba a los aldeanos.

\- Mi nombre es Kairos, ¿me podrías indicar el camino?.- Preguntó aquel joven, el cual era como la versión adulta de Tenma de Pegaso, un gran parecido físico, solo que era mayor y un poco de barba. Vestía un smoking arrugado y su sombrero de copa, que es uno de los rasgos más reconocidos.

\- ¿Kairos? Q...¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó uno de los aldeanos, el cual le bloqueaba el paso junto a su amigo de cabellos rubios y el otro era peli negro, mientras que Kairos avanzaba hacia ellos junto con una extraña aura.

\- Oye, no me hagas repetirlo: Ya he dicho que vine a ¡ver la Armadura de Aries!.- Exclamó con ese tono teatral y mostrando su verdadera forma de ser, su Naturaleza auténtica con esa sonrisa y risa que aterraba a cualquiera, incluso al más valiente, lanzó un hechizo que hizo eco por toda la aldea y se convertía en una especie de "humo", pasando por delante de los dos aldeanos, quienes no pudieron hacer nada.- ¡Jajajajajaa! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Armadura de Aries.- Preguntaba y llamaba a aquel Artefacto con un tono musical, volviendo a su forma humana, apareciendo de improvisto frente a los civiles y bajando las escaleras, casi levitando y de ahí llegaba hacia una especie de "Sótano".- Jajajaja, lo siento débilmente, ese Cosmos Dorado repugnante: Voy a encontrarte y a hacerte pedazos, ¡Jajajajaja, lo tengo, gyaaaa!.- Al detenerse y lanzar una risa burlona, se lanzó hacia aquel "Subsuelo", levantando una cortina de polvo.

* * *

Al llegar hacia aquel sitio, fue detenido y eso lo hizo enojar.

\- Bwah, ¿qué es esto?.- Preguntó con molestia.

\- No perturbarás el sueño del Señor Avenir, ¡yo, Yugo de Centauro, lo evitaré!.- Se presentó aquel Guardián de cabellos negros, el cual le había detenido su avance por aquel "Sótano", cuya entrada estaba abierta.

\- ¿Aah? Hola, amigo. La gente baila como yo lo veo conveniente, ¿así que piensas evitar que me acerque, eh?.- "Saludó" y luego hizo una señal con su sombrero de copa, mostrando aquel gesto siniestro.

\- ¡Yo te enfrentaré!.- Exclamó Yugo y se lanzó al asalto, pero cayó en la trampa del enemigo.

\- ¡"REWIND BIO"!.- Lanzó Kairos su ofensiva, alzando su mano derecha al aire, atrapando al muchacho, mostrando un enorme "Reloj Biológico", el cual hizo que volviera a tener su cuerpo de niño, para terminar cayendo al piso.

\- _"¿Mi cuerpo se convirtió de nuevo en un niño? ¡Imposible...".-_ Pensó Yugo al verse en esa situación, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que el rival lo pisoteó con fuerza por la espalda, rodeado de aquella "Aura" de Maldad.- ¡Guah!.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!. Lo que hice fue hacer que el Tiempo de tu cuerpo corra hacia atrás. Podría haberte regresado hasta un estado embrionario, que hará que fueses más lindo, ¡pero necesito un buen espectador para que vea mis "Grandes Fuegos Artificiales"! .- Se burló aún más y de ahí, entre tanto pisoteo contra Yugo, el niño ofrecía resistencia.

\- A...¡Alto!.- Le ordenó el chico peli negro.

\- ¡¿No estás de acuerdo?! ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Preguntó y de ahí fue hacia el pedestal en donde se hallaba la "Pandora´s Box de Aries", la cual estaba protegida, maldijo a Chronos, su hermano mayor, su rival, el Dios que lo encerró en los cuerpos humanos sin poder morir y fue entonces que decidió emplear su venganza contra él, sellando la Armadura en el Tiempo, todo a través de su risa malvada.

Una vez que estaba listo para terminar su labor, Yugo lo desafió.

\- ¿Tú...vas a...sellarnos?.- Preguntó sin mucha fuerza.

\- Jajaja, a ti no, no me interesas para nada, lo que le hice a Aries es para engañar a Chronos y tú solo eres una víctima colateral, pero alégrate, este "Sello" se mantendrá en ti y en toda la región, estarán en un "Tiempo Detenido". Qué hermoso.- Le contó su plan recién efectuado, siempre manteniendo ese aire de superioridad, cosa que aterró a Yugo.- Te agrada, ¿verdad?, los Seres Humanos que tanto quieren, ¡agradece que tienes la Eternidad y eso es gracias a mí, Kairos!.- Exclamó con euforia al haber cumplido con su trabajo.

\- Detente, es suficiente, ¡NO NOS HAGAS ESTO A NOSOTROS!.- Rogó el muchacho pero fue en vano, sus ruegos no sirvieron y de ahí, Kairos cumplió con su "palabra".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Yugo les explicó que, desde ese día, la Ciudad quedó aislada del Mundo en el Flujo del Tiempo y allí se hallaba la "Prueba de Fuego".

\- Hey, un minuto, según tu relato, este Sello tiene que ver con Kairos, ¿dos Grandes Dioses del Tiempo?.- Interrogó Manigoldo con su aire de sospechas en el relato del chico.- ¿Y esperas que el niño, la Hechicera y yo hagamos algo al respecto?.- Quiso saber, cosa que Shion iba a responder, pero no pudo.

\- Pero ustedes vinieron hasta aquí. ¡Tú viniste a este lugar remoto por un Poder Divino!. El Señor Avenir te llamó desde este lugar de desesperación ¡y en realidad viniste aquí, para nosotros, esto es un Milagro increíble!.- Decía Yugo con determinación en sus palabras, cosa que empezaron a hacer efecto en Shion, quien apretó los puños, lo mismo Eclipsa.

\- Yo también ¡lo creo!.- Exclamó y decidió tomas cartas en el asunto.- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocó a su defensa.

\- Voy contigo, amigo.- Se le unió Eclipsa a aquella "travesía".

\- Hey, esperen un minuto, ¿van a entrar así con esa protección tan delgada? ¡Su oponente es el "Tiempo". No sabemos en lo absoluto si tu técnica será suficiente contra él!.- Advirtió Manigoldo sobre la diferencia de poderes que había ambos.

\- ¡Pero no tenemos ningún otro plan!. Si puedo tocar la Armadura, podría, tal vez, obtener una pista para salir de esta situación!.- Sostuvo Shion sobre la decisión que tenían que tomar.

\- Es verdad, contamos con muy poco tiempo, debemos movernos ahora, en este momento.- Dijo Eclipsa, viendo que no tenían más opción.

Para Manigoldo, aquella idea no parecía buena, era una misión sumamente difícil e incluso suicida.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ok, ok, hagan lo que mejor les parezca. Pero si algo malo les pasa, ustedes se quedarán aquí y Hakurei y el Viejo va a matarme!.- Tomó el peli azul oscuro su decisión, no le gustaba tomar esa medida, pero no tenía otra opción que unirse.

\- Comprendo.- Dijo Shion y fue entonces que ingresó junto a Eclipsa en aquel Portal.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo, ambos amigos estaban observando aquellos "Fragmentos" de la Armadura Dorada de Aries flotando en el aire, en aquel Espacio alejado del Mundo, tenían que darse prisa.

\- Shion.- Le llamó la chica con su Varita.- Este sitio supera mis expectativas, tenemos que darnos prisa, ahora.- Sostuvo la peli verde petróleo.

\- No te preocupes, tú ven conmigo, debo llegar rápidamente con la Armadura Dorada.- Dijo el muchacho y de ahí se produjo un nuevo Haz de Luz en la zona.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- Preguntó Manigoldo con asombro, sintiendo el poder del enemigo oculto.

\- ¡No lo sé, no había ocurrido antes!.- Advirtió Yugo sobre aquella presencia.

* * *

Allí podía oírse su risa malvada, la cual inundaba todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes se prepararon.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal de ahí y pelea, cobarde!.- Le ordenó Eclipsa, la cual apuntó con su Varita.

\- _¡Jajajajajajaja, Jajajajajajaja! ¡Hice bien en dejar a mi Alter-Ego aquí por si acaso!. Yo no hubiera creído que el Señor Shion y su amiga, vaya, mis respetos hacia usted, Joven Reina Eclipsa Butterfly de Mewni, jejejejejejejeje, no me la esperaba verla por aquí, pero ustedes ya han llegado! ¡Bienvenidos, Señor Shion y Señorita Eclipsa, en especial a ti, El Actor Que No Quiero!.-_ Se hizo presente aquella figura que salía de aquel "Sello", el cual se trataba de un hombre joven, de tez blanca, cabello corto pero con varios flequillos largos que cubren, gradualmente, su rostro. También portaba una Armadura larga y gruesa de color oscuro, la cual cubría casi en totalidad su cuerpo, con excepción, únicamente, de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo...! ¡Mi cuerpo está cambiando rápidamente!.- Preguntó Shion y luego comenzó a sentir aquellas consecuencias.

Manigoldo podía sentir el peligro, no podía hacer nada, por desgracia, pero si su amigo y la Reina de Mewni no salían de allí, iban a ser engullidos por aquella Vorágine y no podrían salir nunca más de allí.

\- ¡Shion!.- Gritó Eclipsa, la cual intentó sacarlo con su Magia, pero ésta no parecía funcionar, ya que el poder del enemigo era más fuerte.

\- ¡Jajajaja, no puedes huir, Señor Shion, el Futuro que quieres construir no me conviene, ni tampoco el de tu amiga! ¡Estamos en en un Cruce Crítico de tu vida, así que déjame cambiar el Futuro!.- Les "propuso" aquel villano.

\- ¡Cállate, nunca podrás cambiar nada!.- Le desafió Eclipsa, quien estaba ayudando a su amigo.

\- Ohhh, ¿en serio?.- Se burló el enemigo de ella.- Hablas con autoridad, pero ¿tú eres feliz? ¿tu vida vale algo?. No, para nada, solo eres una Reina que ha sido abandonada y obligada a casarse con alguien aburrido y cuya vida es monótona, pero podría cambiar tu Futuro también.- Le intentó corromper para así tenerla de su lado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No me interesa, yo seré una buena Reina, no, una de las mejores y nadie me obligará a elegir mi Futuro, ¿oíste?! ¡Estaré con Globgar, volveré con él y ni tú ni nadie podrá quitarme ese destino de mi camino!.- Le desafió la chica, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos por aquella ofensa.- ¡Ni tampoco permitiré que lastimes a mi amigo!.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Muy bien, tu decisión ha sido tomada, entonces, MUERAN, SEÑOR SHION Y ECLIPSA!.- Sentenció el rival y atacó con una gran severidad, alcanzando a ambos amigos, mientras que la chica protegía al peli lima-limón con su cuerpo, sintiendo juntos el peor de los dolores, pero en ese momento, la "Pandora´s Box de Aries" apareció delante de ellos.

\- Shion...No te rindas...alcanza tu sueño.- Le pidió Eclipsa, la cual no pensaba soltarse de él.-

\- Eclipsa...- Quedó el joven impresionado y lo hizo, iba a lanzarse hacia el "Camino de Aries".

* * *

Fuera de aquel "Sello", Manigoldo no podía dejarlos atrapados y corrió para ayudarlos, pero Yugo le había advertido que no lo hiciera o quedaría atrapado en aquella "Dimensión" para siempre, incluso sus almas serían destruidas por completa, debía tener Esperanza que lograrían salir de allí, pero el italiano no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Solo queda una única opción!.- Sostuvo y separó el alma del cuerpo de Shion.- ¡¿Puedes ir allí, Shion?!.- Preguntó a su amigo.

* * *

\- ¡Muy bien, Manigoldo, lo has logrado!.- Le felicitó Eclipsa.

* * *

\- ¡Excelente!.- Exclamó el italiano.-

* * *

\- ¡Yo iré con él, espera!.- Pidió la joven Reina de Mewni y pegó un salto, tomando a su amigo e invocando a su Magia, lo sostuvo de los hombros y pudieron llegar hacia la "Pandora´s Box de Aries". En ese momento, para sorpresa de los dos, allí apareció la imagen de un joven que aparentaba estar cerca de los 18 años de edad, su cabello era similar al de Sage de Cáncer, pero mucho más frondoso, su tez era un poco más oscura que la habitual entre los Santos de Aries.

Éste se hallaba de pie junto a la "Pandora´s Box de Aries", dándoles la bienvenida a los presentes.

\- Bienvenidos, tenía cosas que decirles a toda costa.- Les habló el espíritu de Avenir.

\- Yo he venido hasta aquí con Eclipsa.- Dijo Shion con respeto hacia el Santo de Oro del Pasado, el cual se mostró tranquilo y con un rápido movimiento, abrió la tapa de aquella "Caja".

\- Te lo agradezco, ahora toma mis recuerdos.- Le agradeció por todo y una Luz Dorada iluminó todo el lugar.

* * *

\- Las almas del Señor Avenir, Shion y la Señorita Eclipsa ¿han desaparecido en el interior de la "Caja de la Armadura"?.- Quiso saber Yugo ante la misteriosa desaparición.

\- Bah, creo que se fueron a conversar por allí. Ciertamente regresarán y mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de esto. Sí, sí, esto es perfecto, ¿será un buen entrenamiento para prepararse para enfrentarse a los Dioses? ¡Será una pelea muy divertida!.- Alegó Manigoldo en defensa de sus amigos y con su espíritu de lucha y determinación, lanzó aquella "visión" suya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shion y Eclipsa estaban cara a cara con Kairos, pero de golpe, ambos fueron llevados hacia un Futuro totalmente desconocido, tanto para el nuevo Caballero de Aries como para la joven Reina.

 **Siglo Desconocido:** Era de noche, podía apreciarse las luces de una ciudad muy avanzada en la Historia, con edificios modernos, pero lo que les horrorizó fue que éstas estaban en llamas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fueron reducidas a escombros: Soldados Esqueletos, las tropas del Emperador Hades del Inframundo, estaban masacrando a todos los civiles que se les interpusieran en su camino, había gente muerta en las escaleras de lo que parecía ser una estación de subterráneos y en los Cielos de otra de esas ciudades, las sombras gigantescas de los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos se erguían con severidad y terror sobre las víctimas, quienes comenzaban a toser sangre y a morir de la peor manera.

\- ¡Dios, ¿qué es esto?!.- Se preguntó Eclipsa, horrorizada y podía ver también a Mewni arrasada, convertida en escombros y fuego, su gente y los Monstruos yacían muertos de la misma manera que en las Ciudades de los Humanos.-

Su cuerpo temblaba ante el horror que estaba experimentando junto a Shion, no podían dar crédito a lo que aquellos "Recuerdos de Avenir" les habían sido transmitidos, él era de allí y aún faltaba más.

\- Tienes razón, Eclipsa. ¿Qué será este lugar?. Nunca he visto ese tipo de ciudades.- Se preguntó Shion y para su terror, otra imagen más se mostró ante sus ojos: El Santuario, el cual estaba destruido, en llamas, los cuerpos sin vida de los Caballeros de las distintas Órdenes que habían dado sus vidas por proteger a Athena, allí yacían, muertos, el Caballero Dorado de Libra tenía el Tridente suyo que le atravesaba el pecho, el Santo de Oro de Sagitario estaba clavado a una pared y le faltaba el Ala Dorada Derecha y muchos más cuerpos yacían allí.- Qué escena tan triste.- Sostuvo con un aire de puro dolor.

\- ¡No puede ser, mira, allí!.- Apuntó su amiga y allí vieron a los Soldados Esqueletos tomando a Athena y al Patriarca como prisioneros, encadenando a los mismos y bajando las escaleras, caminando de forma tan tranquila, tan serena, con esos cabellos y esa mirada que parecía ser que alguien se hundía en una laguna sin fondo, portando su Armadura Divina y la Espada Imperial, en ese momento se sintió el más puro de los terrores.

Los Soldados Esqueletos hicieron una reverencia y por unos segundos, esa persona, ese enemigo de la Diosa Athena y los Caballeros; el Emperador Hades del Inframundo, alzó su Espada Imperial y decapitó a ambas personas, cuyas cabezas volaron por los aires y la Tierra quedó bajo su control.

Eclipsa ya no podía más de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, se hallaba llorando en silencio, "contagiada" por el llanto de Avenir, el cual había llegado allí junto a Yugo de Centauro y un grupo de Soldados del Santuario supervivientes, encontrándose con esa trágica escena. El joven de Aries lloraba sin cesar, abrazando la cabeza de su Diosa decapitada, alzando la vista a los Cielos.

De golpe, en medio de las llamas, un enorme Reloj de Arena apareció y envolvió a los supervivientes, Avenir, aún con la cabeza de Athena en sus manos, alzó la mirada para verlo.

\- ¿Qué son estos recuerdos?.- Se preguntaba Shion, viendo como eran transportados esos supervivientes hacia otra Era. - Esta Tierra está devastada, si sigue así, ¡seremos aniquilados!.- Exclamó y de ahí se los veía en el Siglo XVI, el encuentro de aquellos Viajeros en el Tiempo con Sage de Cáncer y Hakurei del Altar, en su juventud, todo ante la Estatua de Athena y el Santuario, el cual no había sido destruido, pronto comenzaban a oírse pasos y una hermosa peli lila llegaba al lugar.- Y además...

\- Avenir, tú ¿de dónde vienes realmente? ¿Y por qué usas la Armadura de Aries?.- Le cuestionó la Athena del Siglo XVI al joven peli blanco, quien estaba sin palabras ante ella y con sus heridas que sangraban.

\- Es imperativo que entendamos: Estamos en medio de la "Guerra Santa" contra el Ejército de Hades. Nuestro Compañero, el Caballero de Aries, ha perecido en la batalla. ¿Quién eres tú?.- Continuó Hakurei con aquel interrogatorio hacia el muchacho arrodillado en el piso y con la mirada baja.

\- ¡Soy un Caballero de Aries!.- Respondió a las preguntas del Santo de Altar y Athena.

\- Siento un débil Cosmos en ti, ¿podría ser que?.- Cuestionó Athena a él.

\- ¡Otra vez con esa tontería, entiendo que pueda parecer sospechoso...pero...!.- En esos momentos, exclamando, Avenir golpeó el piso y comenzó a llorar.- Sé de la ferocidad de la "Guerra Santa" y sé que deben estar desesperados, pero déjenme, al menos, expresar mi deseo.- Rogó por aquel pedido, sorprendiendo a los presentes.- Quiero apaciguar sus lamentos, Diosa Athena, quiero derrotar a Hades, ¡de manera que ya no pueda resucitar, deseo que luchemos juntos!. Si no puede concederme eso, entonces yo le imploro, neutralice a esos Dioses para la "Próxima Guerra Santa", ¡por la Paz de nuestro Futuro!.- Fue el ruego que hizo Avenir ante la seria Diosa, quien le escuchaba bajo aquella Noche Estrellada.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo: El Santo de Oro Avenir de Aries provenía de un Futuro destruido por el Emperador Hades y los Espectros, esa pesada verdad sacudió a Shion interiormente.

* * *

Fuera de aquellos "Recuerdos"; Manigoldo seguía sosteniendo su plan, mientras que Kairos estaba entre las cuerdas, ya que no podía continuar con su Alter-Ego.

\- ¡VOY A HACER QUE EXPLOTES, YA VERÁS! ¡"SEKISHIKI KONSO HA" ("LLAMAS INFERNALES")!.- Juró Manigoldo y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño al enemigo.- ¡Shion, Eclipsa, los necesitamos de vuelta, regresen con la Armadura! ¡No sean absorbidos por ella!.- Pidió el italiano, quien veía como esa Luz Dorada se incrementaba y se alzaba polvo por todas partes.

* * *

Volviendo a los "Recuerdos de Avenir", allí se podía ver una de las batallas contra los Espectros de Hades, quienes estaban sorprendidos por aquel personaje recién llegado y que los confundía, ya que el otro Santo de Aries había muerto.

\- ¡Imposible, eres...!.- Quedó uno de los Soldados Esqueleto sin palabras.

\- ¡Peri si tú fuiste asesinado en la Batalla!.- Exclamó el Espectro Giganto de Cíclope, el cual se hallaba junto al Espectro Stand del Escarabajo Mortal y un Batallón de Soldados Esqueletos, rodeados por el Cosmos de Avenir.

\- Se equivocan, Soldados de Hades, yo soy un Hombre que escapó de la Muerte.- Respondió "tranquilamente" y con los ojos cerrados, para después volverlos a abrir.- ¡Un Hombre que vivía en el Futuro que ustedes destruyeron! ¡"STARLIGHT EXTINCIÓN" ("EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR")!.- Sentenció y con furia lanzó una poderosa ofensiva que aniquiló a los Espectros Giganto de Cíclope, Stand del Escarabajo Mortal y al Batallón de Soldados Esqueletos, los cuales fueron lanzados por todas partes hasta caer muertos y con sus Sapuris y Armas destruidas, no sin antes haber gritado del terror que les invadía.

Hakurei, quien lo observó detrás de los árboles, salió para cruzarlo, había puesto su vida en peligro, demostrando imprudencia a la hora de combatir al enemigo, pero Avenir le respondió que él tenía confianza para tomar sus riesgos, añadiendo que su existencia era sospechosa en ese Mundo Pasado. Estaba por retirarse, pero Hakurei le detuvo, poniendo su mano en los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara, cuestionando si no confiaba en ellos, sumado de que todos querían salvar al Futuro y que comprendiera a sus Camaradas, de que luchara junto con ellos.

\- No es que yo no confíe en ti, es sólo que como Caballero de Aries, como el Guardián de la Primera Casa del Zodiaco, yo soy un Caballero que se supone que debe servir como el Primer Escudo y perecer antes que los otros. Y esta vez tengo la intención de cumplir con mi deber plenamente, como Santo de Aries, eso es todo: ¡Para destruir en esta Era a Hades y a su Ejército!.- Dio a conocer su "Veredicto" junto con las imágenes que había tenido que sufrir y que incluía la culpa de sí mismo, la no piedad hacia el Emperador del Inframundo, no habría tregua hasta que el Futuro no fue fuera salvado

Pronto, Shion, aún portando la Armadura Dorada de Aries y Eclipsa, la cual sacó su Varita Mágica, quedaron cara a cara en un sitio totalmente a oscuras y una misteriosa "Sombra" que se iba materializando y yendo hacia ellos, junto con las voces y recuerdos de Avenir.

\- ¿Así que disfrutas esto, Señor Shion?. El interior de esa Armadura es el tipo de espectáculo que siempre has querido ver, ¿no?. ¿Qué te pareció todo esto? ¡El lamentable Futuro Trágico y bajemos el Telón para Avenir, el "Juguete del Tiempo", jajajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaa!.- Se hizo presente el Dios del Tiempo Kairos, portando su Armadura Divina, sorprendiendo a los personajes.

\- ¡¿Qué te hace reír?! ¡¿Atormentar a la gente te parece divertido para ti?!.- Preguntó Shion con furia.

\- ¡Estás loco, no tienes corazón, maldito!.- Añadió Eclipsa, mirando hacia el rival, quien sonreía de forma malvada y esos dientes tan siniestros.

\- Sí, me divierte, mucho más que cualquier juego.- Respondió muy fresco.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Interrogaron ambos amigos y el rival se alzó en los Cielos.- ¿Por qué tú, uno de los Dioses del Tiempo, está tan interesado con nosotros? ¿Por qué estás interesado en la Armadura de Aries?.

\- Tú no captas la idea, Señor Shion: Mi objetivo eres tú, obviamente.- Dio a conocer Kairos la verdad, alzando su dedo de la mano derecha e invocando una especie de "Torbellino".- Tú te convertirás en un "Gatillo", incluso los torbellinos más grandes se hacen con una simple "Gota". Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, si te dejo, te atreverás a conocer.- Advertía con burla aquel rival.

Eclipsa se interpuso, protegiendo a su amigo con un "Escudo Mágico".

\- Él se convertirá en la persona que acabará contigo, te lo juro, no me importa lo que digas o qué clase de Futuro nos puede deparar, pero te diré esto: No pienso permitir que lo lastimes, ¡¿oíste?!.- Le desafió ella al enemigo, pero el poder de Kairos superaba al de ella, haciendo que su defensa comenzara a ceder.

\- ¡Eclipsa!.- Gritó Shion, viendo que estaba contra las cuerdas.

\- ¡LOS CONVERTIRÉ EN POLVO! ¡"REAL MARVELOUS"!.- Exclamó Kairos y lanzó su ofensiva, formando una especie de "Tornado", el cual los arrastraba por los aires, sumado de que la Armadura de Aries comenzaba a agrietarse.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu Magia y la Armadura?!. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Chronos?. De hecho, trataste de irrumpir mis planes mandando a este desgraciado de Aries al Pasado, con el fin de poder mostrarle el Futuro de Avenir a este chico y con el fin de hacer pedazos a esta basura de Hombre capaz de convertirse en Patriarca y evitar el Futuro Caótico de Avenir, ¡pero yo no voy dejar que lo hagas!. Esta Era me da mí una oportunidad única y es por eso que ¡YO ACABARÉ CON ESTE CHICO Y SU AMIGA, ADIÓS, SEÑOR SHION Y REINA ECLIPSA!.- Mostró Kairos sus verdaderas intenciones y de ahí, tras verse imágenes de Shion como Patriarca y los Futuros Guerreros de Athena, se dispuso con matarlos, pero de golpe, ambos desaparecieron de aquel "Real Marvelous".

La Luz que proyectaba la Armadura los había protegido y se había reflejado gracias a Eclipsa, ahora ella y Shion estaban bien, a pesar de las heridas.

\- No se ha roto.- Dijo a su amigo.

\- Es verdad, este Mundo es de Avenir, sus Sueños y Esperanzas residen aquí y más. Eclipsa, vamos a ir al Santuario con la Armadura de Aries y seré un Caballero, él no permitirá que se interponga en mi camino y con el fin de heredar la última voluntad de Avenir.- Prometió Shion, quien miró con desafío al rival, mientras que se incrementaba su Cosmos y producía, fuera de aquel "Sello", todo un terremoto en la zona, la cual resquebrajaba los cimientos y llevando a que los temores de Hakurei se hicieran realidad por la Armadura y la mente.

\- Jajajajaja, ¡jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja!. ¡Al igual qu el Alma de Avenir, encontrás descanso. Su patética alma que emitió resentimiento por doscientos y tantos años!.- Se burló Kairos de él.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Le ordenó Shion con furia.- Es cierto, su furia está dentro de mí. Él no fue influenciado por esta Armadura, ¡él lo hizo y comprendió estos sentimientos negativos que transmite un Futuro que me niego a heredar, yo lo salvaré!.

\- ¡Jajajaja, pero tú eres un muchacho muy ingenuo!. Fueron muy lindas palabras, pero ¿en verdad estás confundido? ¿No eres capaz de lanzar una técnica así, cierto?. Al final es solo una carga para ti y te costará la vida, jajajaja, pero muy satisfecho.- Preguntó Kairos, burlonamente y de ahí se veía que habían llegado a sus límites.

\- _"Ella te alcanzará, esta es mi oración que llegará a ti en paz".-_ Escucharon y vieron la imagen de aquel peli blanco, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos.

\- Avenir...- Dijeron los dos amigos

\- _"¡Nosotros partimos al combate!. Deseo que ya no sientan lo que sentimos, ninguna persona en el Futuro".-_ Fueron sus palabras hacia él, su amiga y para todas las Generaciones que vendrían.

\- ¡Imposible, ¿qué significa esto?! ¡Esto no es cierto!.- Exclamó Kairos con furia.- ¡Estos fragmentos de la Armadura los protegen!.

\- Hemos recibido su última voluntad. Voy a sobrevivir a toda costa en esta Era y seguiré transmitiendo todo esto, tanto sus pesares ¡como sus oraciones!. A fin que tú no renazcas.- Prometió Shion, listo para enfrentarlo con Eclipsa al enemigo, el cual se río de ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, no me hagan, reír! ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes, Armadura de Aries, vas a desaparecer en polvo!.- Exclamó el rival.

\- ¡Dame tu fuerza, Armadura de Aries!.- Pidió Shion, listo para pelear, mientras que aumentaban aquellos "Vientos" junto a los restos de la Armadura que lo protegían a él y a Eclipsa, viéndose imágenes de Avenir y sus Camaradas del Siglo XVI.

Su amiga fue la primera en disparar un potente hechizo contra Kairos y de ahí venía su golpe.

\- ¡"STARDUST REVOLUTION" ("REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR"!).- Lanzó su ofensiva, combinando con la Magia de Eclipsa, atacando a Kairos con todo su poder.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta fuerza cuando solo son un Caballero y una Reina? ¡Imposible!.- Exclamó el rival con asombro al ver semejante muestra de poder.

\- Te equivocas, Kairos, no es mi fuerza: El Cosmos de sucesivas Generaciones de Caballeros de Aries contenidas en esta Armadura me dio las fuerzas, ¡han llegado al campo de batalla para librarnos de esta Prisión Temporal!.- Le corrigió Shion y eso puso contra las cuerdas al rival.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!.- Gritó el Dios del Tiempo Kairos, mientras que su Armadura Divina era destruida por la ofensiva combinada de sus dos rivales.

* * *

 **La promesa de Shion se ha cumplido, la Armadura de Aries de Avenir está en su poder y gracias a la ayuda de Eclipsa, pero ¿cómo seguirán las cosas?. No se lo vayan a perder en la tercera y última parte de este Gaiden.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon, RCurrent y JorElRomano.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Epílogo: Parte III** Kairos estaba entre la espada y la pared, Shion y Eclipsa iban a acabar con él, a derrotarlo, su doble ofensiva combinada se dirigía hacia el aterrado del Dios del Tiempo, el cual se puso serio y necesitaba tomar una medida urgente para así salvarse de ser derrotado.

\- Desaparece, Kairos, ya no continuarás aprisionando la Armadura de Avenir. No lo permitiré.- Juró el peli lima-limón.

\- Es hora de que recibas tu castigo por todo el daño que has hecho y que pagues por el sufrimiento de este pueblo.- Prometió Eclipsa, la cual tenía alzada su Varita Mágica en el aire.

\- ¡Tiene razón, Eclipsa, no importa que seas un Dios!.- Exclamó Shion y ambos dirigieron su ofensiva hacia el rival.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!.- Exclamó el Dios del Tiempo Kairos, el cual dejó de moverse, el "Sello del Reloj" se comenzó a destruir, cayendo restos por todas partes, sorprendiendo a Manigoldo y Yugo.

* * *

Fuera de aquel "Portal", un extraño polvo comenzaba a vislumbrarse por los alrededores, llamando la atención del italiano y el peli negro, ya que eso era "Polvo de Estrellas", los cuales salían del interior de Kairos, cuya imagen empezaba a desaparecer.

\- ¡Vuelvan, Shion y Eclipsa!.- Exclamó el peli azul y lanzó su ataque para sacarlos de allí, logrando su objetivo, ya que ambos amigos volvieron sanos y salvos al lugar.

Pronto, el peli lima-limón aterrizó en el piso con la Armadura Dorada de Aries en su poder, lo habían logrado, pudieron vencer a Kairos y así derrotarlo junto con el plan que tenía en mente de desatar aquel Futuro caótico, en donde Athena y el Patriarca eran decapitados por el Emperador Hades y él se proclamaba vencedor en la "Guerra Santa del Siglo Desconocido".

\- Muy bien, volvieron.- Festejó Manigoldo aquel retorno.

\- Lo hiciste bien, la Armadura de Aries también.- Felicitó Yugo, feliz, pero esto aún no acababa, ya que Kairos seguía presente.

\- Lo hicieron muy bien, mocosos, ¡pero no dejaré que tu grandeza dure más, Shion! ¡Jajajajaja, este Alter-Ego hará unos hermosos Fuegos Artificiales, esto se va a poner caliente!.- Advirtió el rival, burlón, riéndose del infortunio por el que pasarían sus víctimas, sin importarles su sufrimiento, les haría pagar caro por haberlo derrotado. Nadie iba a salir de allí con vida, los aplastaría como las cucarachas que eran, aún si tenía que morir en el intento, así que comenzó a resplandecer bajo un intenso Cosmos Divinos.- ¡Boom!.- Hizo la onomatopeya de la explosión, asustando a todos ellos y lanzándose contra Shion y Eclipsa.

\- ¡El va a ir por Shion!.- Exclamó Manigoldo y corrió para salvarlo.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, Kairos!.- Juró Eclipsa y lanzó su ofensiva contra él, pero eso no hizo efecto sobre aquel oponente.

\- ¡Resista, Señorita Eclipsa!.- Pidió el italiano de Cáncer, el cual llegó y también atacó al Dios del Tiempo.

\- Ustedes todavía quieren hacer algo, pero no lograrán nada, ahora, ¡VAMOS! ¡BOOM!.- Sentenció Kairos con burla y volvió a hacer aquella onomatopeya, inundando todo el lugar con ese Cosmos Malvado.

\- ¡Maldición, no podremos huir!.- Gritó Manigoldo, viendo que ninguno de los ataques funcionaba.

Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, Shion reapareció ante todos los presente, dejando sorprendido a más de uno, interponiéndose para proteger a sus amigos de aquella embestida rival.

\- Qué...- Quiso saber Kairos con furia, al ver que una extraña defensa se interponía en su camino.- ¿Acaso es la Magia de Eclipsa que está haciendo daño contra mí?. Esa cosa ridícula se interpone en mi camino, ¡maldita sea!.- Bramó el peli blanco con furia.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"! ¡ECLIPSA, AHORA!.- Invocó Shion su defensa y de ahí pidió a su amiga que atacara.- Esta pared de cristal evitará que te acerques a nosotros.- Le advirtió y contó sobre el papel de aquella técnica.- ¡Kairos, jamás podrás tocarnos a nosotros!.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te ha llegado la hora de pagar, maldito.- Juró la Reina de Mewni, encendiendo su Magia a más no poder.

\- Esta pequeña y sucia porquería...- Iba a decir su Alter-Ego, pero en aquellos momentos, el Dios del Tiempos Kairos no vio que Eclipsa había disparado su Magia y ésta se reflejó sobre el "Crystal Wall" de Shion, provocando que impactara, de forma directa, contra su cuerpo y provocando toda una explosión, la cual se extendió hacia el radio de la aldea, siendo totalmente arrasada, destruida, como si fuera un tsunami, mientras que las edificaciones colapsaban y los civiles congelados en el Tiempo se iban haciendo cenizas, libres de aquella "Prisión del Tiempo".

* * *

Desde un árbol, a las afueras de la aldea, Youma de Mefistófeles/Kairos observaba todo el espectáculo, la explosión que arrasaba con todo a su paso y él lo disfrutaba como si nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajaja, mi Alter-Ego murió por nada. Bien hecho, Señor Shion y Señorita Eclipsa!.- Festejaba el rival de cabellos castaños, subido al árbol, sentado en una de sus ramas, disfrutando a más no poder de esa "Obra de Teatro", pero luego se puso furioso, apretando los dientes.- Pero no es porque estoy harto que lo acepte, esos malditos y asquerosos.- Sostuvo y de ahí decidió levantarse de su "asiento".- Bueno, mala suerte, todavía tengo algunos puntos de divergencia para hacerte desaparecer de la Historia, niño, ¡patéticos Humanos!. Ellos no pueden ver estos Puntos de Unión entre los Mundos Paralelos. Creen que me han golpeado las pelotas enviando a un Dios hacia atrás, ¿verdad?. No crean que han terminado conmigo.- Advirtió, bajando su sombrero de galera y de ahí se preparaba para irse de allí.

Él iba a volver para vengarse, para terminar con el trabajo inconcluso.

* * *

\- ¿Lo soportó?.- Preguntó Manigoldo, sorprendido y de ahí vino la respuesta de Yugo, quien se estaba agarrando el pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado como el acero.

\- Sí...Ahh...Ah...Ah...Ah...- Respiraba con dificultad el chico de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Yugo!.- Gritaron los tres amigos al ver al muchacho en ese estado y Shion se acercó hacia él, apoyando su brazo en los hombros de éste.

\- Manigoldo, el brazo de Yugo...- Quedó el peli lima-limón sorprendido; ya que éste había desaparecido.-

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer, ni siquiera la Magia de Eclipsa podría hacer algo al respecto. El Tiempo detenido por Kairos regresa a su cuerpo y su edad aumenta con una gran rapidez.- Observó el italiano de Cáncer con seriedad.

\- Vivieron por siglos en esta "Prisión del Tiempo" y sabían lo que pasaría.- Dijo Shion con tristeza, ya que los estaba viendo partir hacia el Más Allá.

\- Es verdad, esto es lo que siempre quisimos.- Habló Yugo, mirando hacia abajo, para después alzar la mirada.- Hiciste bien sabiendo nuestra manera de pensar.

\- Yu...- Iba a decir Shion, pero no podía por las lágrimas, lo mismo Eclipsa, pero el chico las secó.

\- No deben llorar, todos ustedes se van a encontrar con este tipo de situaciones. Has superado con éxito esto con tu Armadura, pero veo que este Demonio la ha dañado un poco.- Le animó el muchacho.

\- No es mucho, puedo arreglarlo inmediatamente, haré que el daño mejor como si nunca hubiera pasado el Tiempo.- Prometió Shion en esos momentos, mientras que Yugo envejecía aún más.

\- En efecto, después de todo, tú eres el Discípulo de Hakurei y Sage.- Decía aquel, ya envejecido, Santo de Centauro, recordando a todos los caídos en la "Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo Desconocido" junto a Athena y al Patriarca.- Cerrando los ojos siento como que puedo encontrarlos, mis Compañeros del Pasado, mis Compañeros del Futuro, por fin puedo volver de donde vengo.- Fue la despedida del Caballero de Plata Yugo de Centauro, quien quedó convertido en huesos y polvo, para partir hacia donde estaban sus Camaradas que le estaban esperando.

Allí quedaron, guardando luto por esas personas caídas bajo el poder de Kairos, Shion habló y dijo que estaban relacionados, cosa que no comprendió Manigoldo, su amigo de Aries respondió que había visto muchas vidas de los Santos en las Armaduras y que cuando le tocó con Avenir, temió que su corazón se rompiera, pero no fue así, sino que pudo comprender el mensaje dado por aquel peli blanco.

\- ¡Detente, niño, no seas tan sentimental!.- Pidió Manigoldo a él, bajo un aire de gracia.- Yugo te la ha dicho, ¿no?. Vas a experimentar muchas veces eso, pero no te preocupes. Ahora, ¡vamos, regresemos al Santuario!.

\- ¿Se puede, realmente, acostumbrarse a eso?.- Cuestionó Shion aquello dado por su amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero todo el Mundo se las arregla para confiar en sí mismos.- Sostuvo el italiano con seriedad.

\- Me causa sentimientos hacia aquellos que han sido segados por la Muerte. ¿Y qué es para ti, Manigoldo?- Interrogó su amigo de Aries.

\- ¡Ya cállate!. No estarás husmeando, ¿verdad?. ¡Vamos rápido al Santuario, debes informar de lo que pasó a tu Maestro!.- Pidió el joven peli azul, quien se puso serio de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Jamir, a su vez que volvían Shion, Manigoldo y Eclipsa de allí, Hakurei hablaba con Sage sobre el fallido intento de conocer sobre el Fragmento de aquel Dios que había quedado en el campo de batalla, mientras que podían sentir sus Cosmos, tanto allí como en el Santuario, ellos volvían y lo mismo que pasó con Avenir, sobre todo si él había vuelto al Futuro, cosa que Sage respondió que eso era el deseo de los que sobrevivieron; pero que si tenían una Reencarnación, no sabía cómo sería el Mundo (ruinas o pacífico), sin embargo, ese deseo se había cumplido.

\- La Historia de la Herencia y de la "Civilización de Mu" que se transmite en nuestro Clan.- Mencionó Hakurei a su hermano.- Una Tecnología que parece sobresalir a través de Tiempo del Sueño. Pero Mu, que gozaba de un Poder Divino y una Civilización muy avanzada, podría haber logrado crear esa Tecnología. A Avenir le encantaba escuchar esa Historia.- Contó el Anciano de Jamir, viéndose una imagen de él y el peli blanco, contento, bajo una Noche Estrellada.

\- Sí, hasta el punto de elegir ese lugar en el que se basa en esta Era. Al final, solo los Dioses del Tiempo son capaces de entender las Técnicas para pasar en el Tiempo. Nosotros, los Humanos, solo podemos seguir, simplemente, el Tiempo asignado para nuestras vidas y en el Mundo que pertenecemos.- Alegó Sage en su reflexión.

\- Esta es la única manera de nosotros para cambiar el Futuro y así es, al mantener una imagen fuerte del que queremos construir, como Avenir lo hizo una vez.- Finalizó Hakurei, mientras que se veían a Shion, Manigoldo y Eclipsa volver con la Armadura Dorada de Aries en su poder y con rumbo hacia la Torre de Jamir.

* * *

\- Bueno.- Dijo Eclipsa, deteniéndose y mirando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Señorita Reina de Mewni?.- Preguntó Manigoldo con ese tono cómico.- ¿Acaso quiere que la llevemos en nuestros brazos?.

\- Jajajaja, no, no se preocupen, estoy bien.- Les tranquilizó la peli verde petróleo.- Es solo que...no sé qué hacer ahora.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Se le acercó Shion a ella.- ¿Estás bien?.

\- Sí, pero no sé qué hacer ahora...Yo...Yo tengo dudas de todo, sobre todo de mi matrimonio.- Dio a conocer aquella noticia tan lamentable.

\- Ohhh, entiendo, problemas con esa persona.- Dio Shion a ella.

\- Más que nada es aburrimiento, yo tenía a alguien verdadero para casarme, pero me obligaron a unirme con otro que no sirvió para nada. Solo...Solo espero poder volver con Globgar y reinar en paz.- Pidió Eclipsa, siendo observada por ambos amigos.

\- Oye, no te sientas mal, si te pasa algo, puedes venir con nosotros para contarnos de tus problemas y te ayudaremos.- Le prometió Manigoldo a ella.

\- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó la Reina de Mewni.

\- Por supuesto, no tienes por qué temer ni nada, aquí siempre serás bienvenida.- Juró Shion, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven peli petróleo, la cual se sentía más calmada, tranquila.

Una vez terminada esa discusión, los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el Santuario. Su misión había terminado.

* * *

Habían pasado 20 largos años desde aquel encuentro, Eclipsa había retornado a Mewni, pero nunca habían vuelto a tener noticias de ella. Para Shion, la desaparición de su amiga fue algo que le preocupó por un largo tiempo, hasta que después de la "Guerra Santa contra Hades", en el Siglo XVIII, se produjo su llegada, justo poco después de que Dennis Avarius y Teneo de Tauro pusieran punto final a los "Gigantes" en el Etna, Italia.

Aquella noche, el Patriarca y la Reina de Mewni iban caminando por los alrededores del Santuario, conversando sobre su desaparición, mientras que el hermano menor de Ludow se hallaba ayudando en las reconstrucciones de uno de los sectores de aquel sitio.

\- No puedo creerlo que te congelaron por 400 años, en tu Universo, hasta que te soltaron finalmente y todo por una tontería. Lamento mucho por todo lo que pasaste, Eclipsa.- Dijo Shion con un hilo de tristeza, pero se sentía feliz de ver a su amiga de regreso.

\- No te preocupes, fue todo un problema, pero estos días se está solucionando, además, la hija de los Butterfly es quien me defiende para mi futuro "Juicio".- Le contó Eclipsa con suma tranquilidad.

\- ¿Juicio? Pero si tú no hiciste nada.- Se mostró Shion en defensa de la chica.

\- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes.- Le tranquilizó ella sobre su "Juicio" que se estaba haciendo contra ella en Mewni.- Tarde o temprano entenderán que nunca he hecho nada malo y podré encontrar a mi hija.- En aquellos momentos, el Patriarca quedó sorprendido ante semejante noticia.

\- ¿Hija?. Nunca me contaste de eso.- Alegó el peli lima-limón.

En ese momento, Eclipsa sacó un relicario en donde se hallaban ella, su esposo, el Rey Globgar de los Monstruos y una pequeña que cargaba en sus brazos.

\- Es ella.- Señaló hacia la niña.- La buscaré cuando esto termine.

\- Si tienes algún problema, ya sabes a quién acudir.- Le prometió Shion a ella.

\- Gracias, tú has sido un gran amigo junto con Manigoldo. Lamento mucho que ellos murieran.- Dio Eclipsa su pésame por aquellas bajas.

\- No te preocupes, ellos han luchado con coraje y valentía contra Hades en la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido. Los que sobrevivimos, entre ellos están Dohko de Libra, Abraham de Acuario, varios Aliados más y yo, sin olvidarme de los Hermanos y Santos Stan de la Corona Boreal y Ford de la Corona Austral, hemos estado repartidos por el Mundo, manteniendo bajo vigilancia a los Espectros dormidos.- Le tranquilizó Shion sobre aquellos últimos sucesos y de ahí, ambos amigos reanudaron su paseo.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, desde los "Antiguos Cinco Picos", China, Dohko de Libra se hallaba manteniendo bajo vigilancia aquellas zonas, en especial la "Torre de los Espectros", en donde yacían dormidas las 108 Estrellas Malignas del Emperador Hades, pero de golpe, en los Cielos Nocturnos, una "Estrella Fugaz" apareció de repente, con un brillo impresionante, casi parecido al de un Sol y se dirigió con rumbo hacia el Oeste.

\- Algo surgió de la Torre donde se sellan a las Estrellas Malignas, lo habré imaginado, ¿no?.- Se preguntó Dohko con dudas, pero sus temores se hicieron realidad.- ¡No fue mi imaginación, pero es demasiado pronto!. Solo han pasado 14 años desde el final de la "Guerra Santa".- Exclamó y vio como aquella "Estrella Fugaz" se dirigía hacia el Oeste.

* * *

En el Palacio de Athena, Shion se hallaba sentado en el Trono Imperial, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo castaño, quien le estaba llamando.

\- _¡Shion, ¿puedes oírme?! ¡Shion, un Cosmos Malvado va para el Santuario, será mejor que estés listo para luchar como sea_ posible!.- Le alertó el castaño a su amigo, quien se levantó del Trono, tras oír su llamado.

\- Te escucho, Dohko. Ese Cosmos Malvado me resulta familiar, ¡yo no voy a dejar que acabe con los Jóvenes Brotes del Santuario. Ese Demonio Vil no actuará a voluntad!.- Juró el peli lima-limón.

* * *

Afuera del Palacio, sobre la "Torre del Reloj de Fuego", Dennis se hallaba junto con Teneo y varios chicos con las reparaciones del Santuario, mientras que Eclipsa les daba una mano, sin embargo, ellos no sabían que un peligro se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Espera, Dennis.- Le detuvo la peli verde petróleo, dándole una mano con unas piezas de arquitectura.

\- Gracias, Eclipsa.- Agradeció el hermano menor de Ludow y en ese momento, cuando estaban terminando aquella labor, vieron una extraña Luz que se hacía cada vez más grande y estaba sobre la "Torre del Reloj de Fuego".

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Se preguntó Dennis con asombro.

\- No lo sé, pero no me gusta para nada, ¡ven, de prisa, tenemos que alertar a Shion!.- Pidió la Reina de Mewni.

\- ¡Tienes razón, vamos!.- Le siguió el hijo de los Avarius, pero en aquel momento, se produjo una feroz explosión cerca de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

* * *

\- Una especie de Estrella Fugaz se ha estrellado cerca de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, ¡los Discípulos entrenan allí junto a Dennis y la Señorita Eclipsa!.- Exclamó Teneo, el cual salía de la Casa de Tauro con el Casco Dorado en sus brazos y viendo aquel resplandor, para después correr hacia allí.- ¡Resistan! ¡Espero que no les haya pasado nada!.

* * *

Llegó rápido hacia aquel sitio de entrenamiento, en donde se encontró con los Discípulos quienes le contaron todo lo que vieron sobre aquella "Estrella Fugaz" y el impacto que había producido en el lugar.

\- ¡Teneo!.- Escuchó la voz de Dennis, quien venía con Eclipsa.

\- ¡Dennis, Señorita Eclipsa!.- Exclamó el joven peli azul oscuro, encontrándose con ellos.- Menos mal que están bien.-

\- Sí, pero...- En aquellos momentos, Dennis se quedó sorprendido de algo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.- Un momento, ¡miren!.

Teneo se volteó y para su sorpresa, aquellos Discípulos con los que estuvo hablando hace poco, ahora yacían congelados en el Tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudieron ver al atacante?. Están petrificados en este lugar.- Pidió Teneo información sobre lo ocurrido.

\- No tengo la menor idea de cómo fue, pero esto ya se está saliendo de control.- Alertó Eclipsa con seriedad, mientras que sacaba su Varita Mágica.

Teneo temía de que esto fuera igual a lo que Shion le había contado sobre el día que obtuvo la Armadura Dorada de Aries, hasta que escucharon una voz que provenía de una de las columnas helénicas que había allí.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!. ¡El Pequeño Teneo que tuvo la suerte de escapar de la muerte es un tipo muy serio!. Usted ha aprendido bien, veo que el Señor Shion te enseñó adecuadamente.- Escucharon la voz de aquel sujeto, cosa que Eclipsa lo reconoció: Esa mirada, esa sonrisa burlona con aquellos dientes triangulares como los de una piraña o un tiburón, ese atuendo formal y elegante con el sombrero de copa y aquel aire de superioridad y burla.

\- ¡Tú, no puede ser!.- Señaló la Reina de Mewni.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Has sido tú quien los congeló?!.- Interrogó Teneo, volteándose hacia el "Invitado".

\- Yo no hice nada. El Tiempo se ha detenido debido a que sus Cosmos son débiles, eso es todo.- Respondió de forma burlesca y enseñando aquella sonrisa siniestra.- El Santuario ahora se encuentra dentro de mi "Barrera del Tiempo".

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde a la pregunta de Teneo!.- Le ordenó Dennis, desafiando al oponente, el cual se levantó de la base de la columna y se quitó su sombrero de copa, revelando una Armadura Sapuris.

\- ¿Quieren saber quién soy yo?.- Preguntó burlonamente.- ¡Yo soy Kairos, el Dios del Tiempo!.- Se presentó aquel peli negro con elegancia.- ¡Y el Santuario está ahora, completamente, aislado del Mundo Exterior! ¡Jajaajjajajajajaa!.

\- ¡No puede ser que sigas vivo, el Señor Shion dijo que habías sido vencido por el Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis durante la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido!.- Exclamó Dennis con asombro y furia.

Aquella respuesta, de parte de Kairos, fue con su aire de superioridad, sus ojos negros e iris blanco llevaron a que este volviera a mostrar su sonrisa siniestra con el sombrero de copa.

\- Ah, Pequeño Polluelo, el hermano menor del que fue odiado por sus propia familia y el único que lo está buscando. Debería sentir repugnancia hacia ti como a Eclipsa, pero no, siento un enorme respeto. Eres igual que yo, salvo en el caso de que yo odio a mi hermano mayor por haberme expulsado del Olimpo y tú lo estás buscando para traerlo de regreso, pero quién sabe dónde está.- Dijo con aquellas palabras que hacían que Dennis apretara los puños.

\- ¡JAMÁS TE BURLES DE MI HERMANO MAYOR!.- Exclamó el hijo de la Familia Avarius.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes a la verdad?. Tu propia familia lo detesta, no sé cómo es que lo quieras de regreso, ¿qué tiene de especial él?.- Le cuestionó Kairos a Dennis.

\- ¡Él tiene algo que tú nunca tendrás! ¡Mi hermano mayor, Ludow Avarius, es mi Héroe y le tengo un enorme respeto hacia él!.- Señaló y tomó una piedra, con la cual arrojó contra el rival.

\- Qué patético.- Se burló el peli negro y congeló aquel golpe, devolviéndolo contra Dennis, el cual cayó desde el aire hasta el suelo, producto del impacto de aquel proyectil contra su pecho.

\- ¡Dennis!.- Gritó Teneo con Eclipsa y fueron a verlo, por suerte, solo había sido un golpe.

\- Maldito.- Le maldijo Eclipsa con furia.

\- Hey, no me hables así.- Pidió Kairos, siguiendo con ese aire de burla y haciendo un gesto con su sombrero de copa.- Por cierto, no quiero recordar eso, ¡ese Demonio!. Me costó mucho volver a la Época de mi cuerpo después de que se hiciese pedazos en el "Camino de los Dioses" y escapar de ese "Rosario" de mierda, fue también difícil.- Contó sobre su escape y viéndose una imagen del Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis, la derrota de Kairos y cuando fue encerrado en la última Cuenta del "Rosario de los 108 Espectros" de Asmita de Virgo.

\- ¿Aspros lo hizo? ¡Me alegra mucho de que haya sido él quien aplastó tu repugnante orgullo, tú eres el Demonio aquí presente! ¡Jamás vuelvas a ofender la memoria de mi amigo!.- Exclamó Eclipsa con furia y disparó un Hechizo contra Kairos, pero éste dejó que lo recibiera y luego la miró con aquellos ojos negros e iris rojo.

\- Maldita Reina.- Dijo Kairos con furia y luego volvió a sonreír.

\- No te tenemos miedo, si es necesario, te volveremos a dar tu merecido, ¡igual que hizo Aspros y también Shion!.- Juró ella sin temor.

\- Tontos, éste es el último "Punto de Divergencia". Si quito el Santuario que se está construyendo, en el Futuro, el Pegaso no nacerá, entonces Athena será asesinada por Hades y todo habrá terminado y así, el Portador de la Armadura Divina de Pegaso, Tenma, se limitará a esta Época.- Contó su plan malvado, queriendo revivir aquellas mismas escenas de la "Obra" donde el Emperador del Inframundo acababa con la vida de la Diosa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?. En la "Guerra Santa", Tenma finalmente...- Iba a cuestionarle Teneo.

\- No, todavía siento su Cosmos, ¡digno de mi adorable hijo!.- Exclamó Kairos con euforia.- Voy a buscarlo y lo llevaré conmigo para el elevar el Infierno en el Mundo de los Cielos, ¡esta vez, yo soy el Jefe, jajajajajajajaja!.- Comenzó a reírse el peli negro por el funcionamiento de su plan.

\- Kuh, ¡no te dejaremos hacerlo, vamos!.- Pidió Teneo y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, KAIROS!.- Gritó Eclipsa y con Dennis destruyeron la columna, ayudando al Caballero Dorado de Tauro, en la que el rival estaba posado, pero éste pegó un salto en el aire, evadiendo el golpe y los escombros que caían.

\- ¿Acaso no van a dejarme hacerlo?.- Preguntó con burla.- ¡Bromeas, yo soy un Dios!.- Exclamó con orgullo.

* * *

 **Visión del Futuro de Shion:** \- " _Finalmente el Tiempo ha pasado, los vuelvo a reencontrar y luego...Mis Compañeros, Mi Maestro, desde ahora me convertiré en un Renegado contra el Santuario. Hades me ha devuelto el cuerpo que tenía a los 18 años".-_ Decía un Shion que despertaba en Cocytos, la "Prisión del Hielo" en el Inframundo, rodeado de aquellos cuerpos congelados y huesos por doquier, portando la Sapuris de Aries, color negro y viéndose con todos sus Camaradas caídos y de ahi hizo una reverencia ante todos ellos y su Maestro Hakurei, quien estaba con Sage, incluyéndose a Avenir.- Venceremos todo lo que nos encontremos, tengo Fe en los Jóvenes de esta Era y en sus Aliados, igual que Eclipsa y Dennis nos ayudaron.- Juró y de ahí se retiró hacia donde le estaban esperando los Caballeros Dorados caídos en la Batalla de las Doce Casas del Siglo XX, los cuales eran Saga de Géminis, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis.

* * *

 **Volviendo al Sigl** **o** **XVIII:** \- ¡Nosotros no te dejaremos cumplir con tu misión!.- Le advirtió Teneo.

\- ¡Oh, claro que me dejarán!. Porque yo soy un Dios después de todo.- Contradijo Kairos y los arrojó hacia atrás, destruyendo el suelo con aquel arrastre y de ahí se veía una imagen de Tenma con la Armadura Divina de Pegaso.- Bien, ahora tengo que ir a saludar a alguien, ¡mi adorable hijo Tenma!.- Exclamó con euforia, mientras que se preparaba todo para aquella "Bienvenida".

* * *

\- La Armadura de Libra está resonando y siento desde el Lejano Espacio-Tiempo unos Cosmos que son muy familiares.- Dijo Dohko con asombro y se veía a dos personas conocidas con sus Armaduras Divinas.

* * *

En el Palacio de Athena, las otras "Pandora´s Box de Oro" también estaban resonando.

\- _Shion, ¿qué sucede en el Santuario? ¿Mi voz todavía todavía te llega a ti?.-_ Preguntó Dohko a su amigo, quien era testigo de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sí, te oigo bien, Dohko, las Armaduras de aquí también han comenzado a resonar: Todas ellas han sentido aquellos dos Cosmos.- Le informó el peli lima-limón con una mirada triste.- La última vez que lo harán en esta Época.

* * *

\- Sí, esta es la Lucha Final de la "Guerra Santa".- Sostuvo el joven castaño en "Los Antiguos Cinco Picos".

* * *

\- ¡Estos Cosmos tan familiares!.- Exclamó Shion con sorpresa.

* * *

\- Sí, siempre esperé que sobrevivieran, no pensé que fuese después de la "Guerra Santa", ¡pero la Diosa Athena y Tenma están tratando de volver al Santuario!.- Dio Dohko su respuesta final junto con la imagen de aquellos tres chicos: Tenma, Sasha y Alone junto con la Cadena de Flores, la Estatua de Athena y el Caballo Alado Pegaso.

* * *

Desde Irlanda, Abraham de Acuario, antiguo Maestro de Dégel y Tenma, se hallaba a los pies de los riscos junto a Charles Montgomery Burns de Cuervo Negro, sintiendo aquella presencia de regreso.

\- Tenma, Señorita Athena, Joven Alone, bienvenidos.- Dijo el joven castaño de EEUU.

\- Después de tanto tiempo, han regresado.- Agregó su amigo y ambos contemplaron esa escena.

* * *

En los Bosques de Oregon, antiguo territorio del Imperio Británico en Canadá, allí estaban los Gemelos Stan y Ford de las Coronas Boreal y Austral, con sus viajes, cuando sintieron la presencia de sus amigos que volvían.

\- Finalmente.- Dijo el joven de músculos.

\- Han vuelto.- Añadió su hermano inteligente.

* * *

\- Tenma, Sasha, Alone, por fin, regresen y acaben con la maldad en el Santuario.- Pidió Rose Cuarzo junto con las Crystal Gems en las playas del Oeste de EEUU, en el Pacífico.

* * *

\- ¿Así que has vuelto, Tenma?. Nunca dejamos de creer, siempre tuvimos Fe de que volverías.- Añadió el General Skips de Crisaor en el Tibet, custodiando desde allí el Pilar del Océano Índico.

* * *

\- Tenma me dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar en la Tierra y luego desapareció como si hubiera muerto. Yo esperaba, al igual que Abraham y los demás, que los tres fuesen capaces de llevar una vida pacífica después de haber sobrevivido.- Contó Dohko aquella promesa hecha antes de la derrota final de Hades.

* * *

\- Sí, han sufrido enormemente y perdido demasiadas cosas durante esta "Guerra Santa", pero ahora todo está claro. Entiendo por qué este Demonio eligió venir al Santuario justo ahora: ¡Su objetivo es Tenma de Pegaso, quien regresará al Santuario después de la Muerte. Quiere tomar a Pegaso, el "Asesino de Dioses" que porta una Armadura Divina para manipularlo!.- Contó Shion sobre el objetivo que tenía Kairos en mente.

* * *

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir?!.- Preguntó Dohko con asombro.

* * *

\- Muchas Armaduras me permitieron conocer su Historia. Fue expulsado de los Cielos, es Mitad Humano y Mitad-Dios y se pasea en la Tierra. Él ideó un plan para vengarse de los Dioses y de Cronos, quien lo desterró. Y es parte de ese plan, ¡se aseguró de dar luz a Tenma, para manipularlo a su antojo y utilizar al "Asesino de Dioses" para sembrar el caos en los Cielos!.- Siguió Shion contando aquella historia, la cual dejó helado a su amigo de Libra, mientras que se veía una escena de Kairos como un Maestro Titiritero, moviendo los Hilos de su Marioneta con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

\- ¿Qué...?.- Preguntó el castaño sin salir de la sorpresa.

* * *

\- No quiere una "Guerra Santa" como Hades o una como la de los Gigantes, quiere un conflicto entre los Dioses Zeus y Cronos, involucrando, incluso, al Cielo. Y si tal cosa sucede, la Tierra será probablemente destruida.- Alertó el peli lima-limón.

* * *

\- ¡Shion, este tipo quiere jugar con la Tierra, los Cielos y el destino de Tenma! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan en calma?!.- Cuestionó Dohko aquella situación.

\- _Está bien, Dohko, no te muevas de ahí, ¡recuerda tu misión!.-_ Pidió su amigo desde el Santuario.- _Sé que es imperdonable, pero tú tienes tu propia misión y mi deber es proteger al Santuario y a Pegaso: No voy a dejar que ese Futuro sea destruido, así como lo hice durante la "Guerra Santa".-_ Juró Shion y de ahí desapareció.

* * *

\- _"El Cosmo de Shion desapareció".-_ Pensó el castaño de Libra, volviendo a su deber.

* * *

Teneo, Dennis y Eclipsa habían sido lanzados contra unos Muros, los cuales se quebraron y allí estaba resonando la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, ellos se estaban acercando, iban a venir en su auxilio y de ahí reapareció Kairos, en el aire.

\- Hey, hijos, no hay necesidad de fingir mirando a otra parte. Ya se los he dicho, no podrán detenerme para encontrarme con mi pequeño Tenma.- Dijo burlón y triunfante.

\- ¡Cállate, no vamos a dejar que profanes el nombre de Tenma con esa boca!.- Le ordenó Teneo con furia.

\- ¿Quieres usar a Tenma como Arma para castigar a los Cielos? ¡Eres un enfermo, Kairos!.- Exclamó Dennis.

\- ¿Acaso no has visto la gran cantidad de muertes que han tenido que pasar ellos por la "Guerra Santa"? ¡No te dejaremos cumplir tu misión!.- Juró Eclipsa y lanzó un Hechizo, mientras que Dennis volaba y utilizaba el Viento como poderosas cuchillas contra el oponente, el cual se defendía sin piedad.

\- Chicos, ¡nosotros no te dejaremos hacerlos sufrir más!.- Prometió Teneo y los tres arrojaron a Kairos contra unas columnas, cuyo Pilar Centro se resquebrajó.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhh, vaya, jajajajajajaja. Dicen cosas muy interesantes!. Los Seres Humanos nacen y mueren como lo insectos que son, ¿verdad? ¿los tormentos, el sufrimiento? ¡Es que Tenma no ve cómo es de divertido! ¡¿Por qué debería preocuparme de eso?!.- Se burló Kairos de ellos tres, cosa que los hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡¿Esa es la lógica de un Dios?!.- Preguntó Teneo y destruyó las columnas.

\- ¡Buh, tienen miedo, no deberían oponerse dando batalla, podrías permanecer por Décadas sin aburrirte en esta "Cárcel del Tiempo"!. Oh, ya sé, les enviaré el Cadáver de Athena desde la Cima, solo necesito a Tenma.- Dijo el peli negro rival, burlándose de ellos.

\- ¡NO TE DEJAREMOS ESCAPAR!.- Gritó Teneo.- ¡"PLÉYADES NOVA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva con Eclipsa y Dennis, atrapando a Kairos, quien gritó del terror en el aire, alzándose las Llamas en los Cielos.- ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE UN DIOS COMO TÚ SE SALGA CON LA SUYA, ESO JAMÁS! ¡TE DERROTAREMOS AQUÍ Y AHORA!.

\- ¡MUERE, KAIROS!.- Exclamó Eclipsa y disparó unos Hechizos contra el oponente, mientras que el terremoto que provocaba Teneo iba destruyendo el suelo y arrojando escombros por doquier.

\- ¡NUNCA VAS A CUMPLIR TU MISIÓN!.- Añadió Dennis, atacando con su "Viento de Cuchillas", pero eso era todo un buen "espectáculo de comedia" para él.

\- No está mal para unas basuras como ustedes, pero ¡¿creen que eso es suficiente?!.- Preguntó, pero ahora con furia.- Hey, ¿qué...?.

\- ¡"TITAN NOVA"!.- Lanzó Teneo otra ofensiva, aún más fuerte contra el enemigo, lanzando al rival por los aires.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿ERES UN DEMONIO O QUÉ?!.- Quiso saber Kairos y se estrelló contra los escombros, los cuales habían caído del Cielo.

\- Agh...¿Lo habremos logrado?. Mi Ira todavía no se ha apaciguado, ¿así que esta es la arrogancia de un Dios?. Las vidas Humanas no significan nada para él.- No, tengo que recuperar la compostura. Eclipsa, Dennis, vamos.- Pidió Teneo a los presentes, mientras que todo seguía inmóvil.

Justo cuando estaban por irse, entre los escombros reapareció el sombrero de copa de Kairos junto con el humo y el polvo que se alzaban.

\- ¡¿Este tipo es inmortal?!.- Quiso saber Dennis con furia.

De golpe, un poderoso "Torbellino" se alzó y giró alrededor del sombrero.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Todavía estás...?!.- Preguntó Teneo con furia y allí reapareció.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?! ¡Estoy aquí, desnudo y sin protección. Podrían acabar conmigo ahora y con calma!. Pero ¿saben?, no me agradan los "Señores Serios" ni las Reinas con educación como ustedes, los que son tan estrictos como un Libro. Después de todo, ¡es más fácil disfrutarlo!.- Dijo Kairos y comenzó a atacarlos.

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó Teneo y se lanzó para rescatar a los que estaban congelados, ya que el "Tornado" del enemigo iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, si quieren, pueden interponerse. Este tipo de cosas es una maldición para gente como ustedes!.- Exclamó Kairos con burlas y atacando a todos ellos con aquel "Tornado", lastimando a los tres.- Hey, ¿bueno?. Esos niños son el Futuro del Santuario, ¿verdad?. Hiciste bien en hacer una promesa a ese grandulón de Aldebaran, ¿no es así?. ¡ADELANTE, PROTÉGELOS!.- Exclamó con burla y de ahí los pateó hacia atrás.- Tsk, creo que se lastimaron.

Pero para su sorpresa, sus rivales aún seguían de pie, mirándolo con furia, a pesar de las heridas sufridas, delante de los Discípulos que habían protegido.

\- ¡No vamos a dejar que un Dios como tú haga lo que se le plazca!.- Juraron los tres, quienes apretaron los puños, mientras que Kairos los miraba con aires de superioridad.

\- Lo que sucedió ese día, no volverá a pasar.- Prometió Dennis.

\- Este Santuario fue heredado a nosotros, al Patriarca Shion, Tenma y a todos los demás. Este es el único lugar que detendrá a un Dios como tú, es el hogar al que Tenma y todos podemos volver. ¡TÚ NO LO VAS A DESTRUIR!.- Exclamó Teneo con furia hacia el burlón peli negro.

\- No, ¿eh?. Es increíble que todavía estén conscientes, quiero matarlos.- Se acercó Kairos hacia ellos, cosa que al hacerlo, Eclipsa levantó su mano y estaba por darle un golpe contra el rostro, pero el rival la detuvo.- Oh, no, no, no, no, una Reina nunca debe hacer eso, ni tampoco su Sirviente.- Dijo hacia ella y a Dennis.- Rayos, ¡muy gallardo los tres!. Pero pervertir a chicos como tú en la vida, es más divertido que cualquier cosa. ¿Qué va a pasar si planto Oscuridad en ti y te envío con el Patriarca Shion? ¿Puedes imaginar eso?.- Preguntó el peli negro, el cual estaba por cumplir su propósito, pero algo le detuvo.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esa Luz?! ¡MI CUERPO DESAPARECE!.- Bramó con furia.

\- Teneo, no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él.- Intervino aquel joven de Aries.

\- Patriarca Shion.- Dijo el chico mal herido pero aún de pie.

\- Siento haber tardado, han contenido muy bien a ese Demonio.- Les felicitó el peli lima-limón.

\- No...Todavía soy incompetente y debido a eso...se ha visto obligado a intervenir en persona.- Ofreció Teneo sus disculpas, pero Shion le tranquilizó, no era su culpa ni la de sus amigos, ahora él junto a Dennis y Eclipsa derrotarían a Kairos.

\- Yo te protegeré al Santuario.- Juró Shion y de ahí se vio una gran Luz que descendía sobre la Estatua de Athena, llevando a Kairos se volteara y viera con rabia hacia el oponente que había llegado.

\- ¡Jajajaja, nos has teletransportado con el "Starlight Extinction" para proteger al Pequeño Teneo?. ¡Y al Altar de Athena, además me da una gran bienvenida!, ¡¿no es una escena maravillosa para jugar al momento de tu Muerte?!.- Decía el peli negro con sumo lujo de placer en su voz, riendo como un verdadero maniático, el cual disfrutaba de todo el sufrimiento ajeno.

En aquellos momentos, Shion fue hacia él, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Has entendido mal, Kairos: Te hice venir aquí porque estoy preparando la bienvenida a la Diosa Athena y a Tenma. Has pisoteado el destino de muchos y fuiste quien movió los Hilos de esta "Guerra Santa", ha llegado el Tiempo de que pagues todos tus crímenes.- Dijo Shion con un sentido de Justicia en su voz.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Un Humano, un Monstruo y una Reina cómo lo harán? ¿Creen que pueden juzgar a un Dios como yo?.- Los desafió el oponente peli negro.

En ese momento, Kairos se enfureció, apretando los dientes.

\- Es la Diosa Athena y Tenma quienes te van a juzgar: Yo solo he preparado el escenario.- Sentenció el Patriarca y de ahí iba a desarrollarse el último "round" de la pelea.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Esperas que sea juzgado por Tenma y Athena?. Parece que tienes problemas para recordar: Yo no puedo perder contra ti mientras estés en esta Prisión, ¡qué patético Patriarca, no esperaba que necesitaras ayuda! ¡Eres tan vanidoso como ese Altar Vacío de Athena!.- Se burló el peli negro de él.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?.- Preguntó Shion y en ese momento comenzó a incendiar su Cosmos.

\- Este chico, ¡¿desde cuándo ha mejorado?!.- Quiso saber el rival con furia.

\- No, yo no soy quien va a juzgarte.- Le corrigió el peli lima-limón.

\- Ni nosotros.- Añadieron Eclipsa y Dennis, preparando su ataque.

\- ¡RECIBE ESTO!.- Exclamó el hermano de Ludow y lanzó sus "Cuchillas de Viento".

\- ¡JAMÁS PERMITIREMOS QUE DESTRUYAS ESTE FUTURO!.- Añadió Eclipsa y atacó con su Magia.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR"!.- Finalizó Shion, lanzando su ofensiva contra el enemigo.

El bombardeo de ataques comenzaba a dar y a surtir efecto sobre Kairos, el cual no podía hacer nada más que gritar del terror, mientras que era alcanzado y se destruía parte de su Armadura Sapuris y la posición en la que se hallaba.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ASÍ QUE ESTE ES EL COSMOS DEL ACTUAL PATRIARCA! ¡ESTO NO ES, EN LO ABSOLUTO, LO MISMO QUE CUANDO ERAS UN NIÑO!. Maldición, para alguien que lo recuerda.- Felicitó el rival.

\- Yo era un Caballero, nada más que eso, ¿acaso piensas que recibir, después de todo, este Puesto Permanente, sería tal cual como en el Pasado?. Ahora soy el Patriarca Shion, quien se encarga de proteger este Santuario para la Próxima Era: El Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro.- Dio a conocer el papel sumamente importante que tenía y se veían imágenes de sus Camaradas, de los que combatieron junto a Sage y Hakurei en el Siglo XVI y de Avenir.

Kairos no podía soportar semejante carga de "tonterías", así que se preparó para atacarlos de nuevo.

\- ¡YO VELO POR TODOS ELLOS!.- Exclamó Shion y atacó de nuevo.

\- ¡PUES NO DEBERÍAS CREERTE DEMASIADO!.- Advirtió Kairos y de ahí, la Armadura Dorada de Aries se unió al peli lima-limón.

\- Me pregunto quién de nosotros es el que olvida.- Cuestionó él a su rival.- ¡DEBES SABER QUE ESTA TIERRA ESTÁ BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DE LA DIOSA ATHENA!.

\- Este...¡MALDITO INFELIZ!.- Gritó Kairos y de ahí arrasó con todo el piso, evadiendo los ataques de sus enemigos, siendo felicitado por ellos, por su tenacidad y fortaleza, ya que había detenido el Tiempo.- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, NADA MAL, PERO DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO: ERES UN MISERABLE PATRIARCA!.- Se burló el rival de él y tomó su sombrero de copa, asegurando su victoria sin haber terminado la pelea.- ¡"REWIND WORLD"!.- Lanzó éste su ofensiva contra ellos, materializándose un "Torbellino" que los atrapó, mientras que eran observados por Teneo y todos los demás que habían vuelto al a normalidad y veía como caían escombros del Altar reconstruido de Athena, cosa que llevó al Santo de Oro de Tauro en salvar a sus Camaradas.

Luego de eso, él llegó corriendo hacia aquella zona y se encontró la Armadura de Aries vacía, sin Shion como Portador, ni tampoco a Dennis ni Eclipsa.

\- ¡No puede ser, es como si hubieran desaparecido de este Mundo!.- Exclamó el muchacho.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!. Me agrada.- Festejó Kairos desde los Cielos.- El Suelo y los Pilares vuelven a la tierra, , yo estoy hecho aún un Dios, a pesar de este cuerpo mortal, ¡todavía puedo hacer esto y sigo como si nada!.- Exclamó victorioso.

\- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que nunca cantes victoria hasta haber terminado la pelea?.- Oyó aquella pregunta y detrás de él emergieron Shion, Eclipsa y Dennis, siendo éste último quien le cuestionó.

\- Es verdad y eso mismo fue lo que yo pensaba.- Dijo Shion yendo hacia él.

\- Ya veo, Tele-transportación, te teletransportaste temporalmente a otra Dimensión y no sufrieron los Efectos Temporales, malditas basuras, ¿cómo lograron evitar ser vencidos?.- Quiso saber saber Kairos, mirándolos con furia.

\- La Armadura de Géminis me lo enseñó: Fue Aspros quien llevó su Batalla a un Espacio que se mueve a la Velocidad de la Luz para neutralizar tus Técnicas del Tiempo.- Le hizo recordar Shion sobre aquella derrota humillante que sufrió Kairos.

\- No quiero recordar eso, jamás pensé que hubiesen dos Humanos capaces de eso.- Refunfuñó el peli negro con asco hacia ellos.- Como eres de esas personas del "Clan de Jamir", este Clan que tiene estos Poderes Psycoquinéticos raros, supongo que tienes que ser capaz de imitar sus pequeñas técnicas, pero sólo lo hiciste en tu propio cuerpo, jajajajajajaja.- Observó y de ahí comenzó a reírse, a pesar de la mirada fría de Shion hacia él.- ¿Cuál es el problema, bastardo? ¿Por qué no combates a muerte?. No, debe ser igual que aquella vez: Avenir también te ayudó en las "Ruinas de Mu". ¡ME DAS LÁSTIMA, TE AFERRAS A LOS RESTOS DEL TIEMPO QUE ESTÁN DENTRO DE TI!.

\- Ya te lo he dicho: Realmente eres patético, pobre tipo.- Sostuvo el peli lima-limón con seriedad.

\- ¡NO TE PONDRÁS EN MI CAMINO!.- Le advirtió Kairos con furia, atacando a más no poder.

\- ¡LOS TORRENTES DEL TIEMPO SE CIERRAN SOBRE MÍ!.- Exclamó Shion, viendo aquellas oleadas de poder que arrasaban con el suelo.

\- Jejeje, ¡tu Teletransportación te ganó algo de Tiempo, pero ahora sentirán los efectos del Tiempo repetitivamente! ¡Vamos, Pequeña Basura, tu Santuario, eventualmente, desaparecerá!.- Festejó el peli negro, viendo como es formaba aquella "Espiral" que iba hacia Shion y los demás.

Eclipsa intentaba defenderlos con su Magia, pero ésta era inútil frente al enorme poder que emitía Kairos.

\- ¡NO!.- Intentaron detener el ataque, pero fueron lanzados hacia atrás y misteriosamente terminaron delante de las "Puertas del Santuario", las cuales conducían hacia el Trono del Patriarca, al abrirlas, Shion, Eclipsa y Dennis se llevaron una gran sorpresa, sobre todo para el peli lima-limón: Allí se hallaban Sage y Hakurei, cosa que intrigó a Shion sobre el por qué estaba allí, ya que ellos estaban luchando contra Kairos y ahora reaparecían en el Palacio de Athena.

Nadie lo podía creer.

\- ¿Qué están esperando?. Vayan.- Les animó Sage a los tres, dejándolos sorprendidos.-

\- Un Patriarca no muestra ese tipo de actitud ante la gente, vamos, todos te están esperando.- Añadió Hakurei y para Shion, detrás suyo pudo ver a todos sus Camaradas caídos en la "Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII", a ambos lados del Trono, allí estaban Rasgard/Aldebaran de Tauro, Aspros y Deuteros de Géminis, Manigoldo de Cáncer, Regulus de Leo, Asmita de Virgo, Dohko de Libra (aunque éste se hallaba en "Los Antiguos Cinco Picos"), Kardia de Escorpio, Sisifo de Sagitario, Dégel y Abraham de Acuario y Alfabica de Piscis, también Rose Cuarzo con las Crystal Gems, los Gemelos Stan y Ford de las Coronas Boreal y Austral, Charles Montgomery de Cuervo Negro, el General Skips de Crisaor, todos los presentes, los que sobrevivieron y los que ya no estaban, todos estaban allí, dándole su apoyo.

\- Esta es, probablemente, una visión que se me mostró por este "Vórtice Temporal". Si, voy a vivir en este Tiempo que ellos me dieron. Voy a construir el Futuro que querían.- Prometió Shion, quien caminaba hacia afuera del Palacio y en ese sitio se encontraba con Avenir de Aries, el cual se volteó para verlo y más adelante aparecieron ellos.

\- No puedo creerlo.- Quedó Eclipsa sin palabras.

\- Igual que en las historias que había oído sobre ellos.- Añadió Dennis con asombro.

\- Este Futuro, amigos, no será algo oscuro.- Prometió Shion, viendo a Tenma y Sasha delante de ellos.

* * *

Volviendo a salir de esa "Ilusión", la Batalla Final se había recrudecido con las explosiones causadas por Kairos y la Magia de Eclipsa, el rival los miraba con odio, listo para matarlos a todos ellos.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hijos de...¿volvieron...?!.- Quiso saber el rival con furia.

\- Voy a evitar que sigas jugando con ¡NUESTRO FUTURO!.- Juró Shion y con la ayuda de sus amigos, lograron atravesar a Kairos, justo en la zona del pecho y destruyendo parte de su Sapuris del Liderazgo.

\- Bastardos...¿cómo se atreven?.- Preguntó, viendo los restos de su Armadura salir volando por los aires.- En el momento que la "Prisión" se rompa, la Climatografía vuelve a su lugar.- Les advirtió.

\- Cierra la boca.- Le ordenó Eclipsa y con Dennis lo tiraron contra el piso, estrellándose y levantando una cortina de polvo.

\- Yo...no voy a dejar que hagas esto...¡pedazos de basura, me las van a pagar!.- Bramó Kairos con furia y de golpe, frente a él, aparecieron Tenma de Pegaso y la Diosa Athena/Sasha, poniendo contra las cuerdas al rival.- No ha...jajajaja, este es...¿el Cosmos de Tenma?. Eres tú, Tenma, oye, ¿no quieres ver a tu madre?.- Preguntaba con ese aire de "bondad" para ganarse su confianza.- Vamos al Cielo con esa Armadura Divina y simplemente secuestramos el Alma de tu madre ¡y luego tenemos la oportunidad de matar a todos los habitantes de los Cielos que se pongan en nuestro camino! ¡Eso sería divertido, yo también quiero volver a ver a mi amada y querida Partita!. Vamos, Tenma, otra vez.- No iba a llevarse a cabo aquellos deseos, ya que el Escudo de Athena/Nike apareció frente a los ojos de aquel Demonio y emitió una potente Luz que acabó con la vida del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, quien cayó al piso, muerto.

La Batalla Final había terminado, oficialmente y Shion lo miró con un aire de seriedad al rival caído.

\- El "Escudo de la Justicia de Athena" que es capaz de expulsar el Mal de este Mundo, parece que la sentencia fue dictada: El Mal ha sido expulsado y todo lo que queda son esos viejos huesos. Y ahora, la "Guerra Santa" ha terminado completamente. Incluso si son solo sus Armaduras, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo aquí, Tenma, y a usted, Athena. Me gustaría que ustedes vivieran en algún lugar de paz en este Mundo hasta nuestra Próxima Batalla. Voy a proteger la Tierra hasta ese momento.- Hizo Shion su promesa ante la Armadura de Pegaso que había vuelto a forma Object y a la Estatua de Athena allí presente.

Eclipsa y Dennis lo miraron y pusieron sus manos en los hombros del joven Patriarca.

\- Y cumplirás muy bien tu promesa.- Le prometió el hermano menor de Ludow.

\- Es verdad, nunca te dejes vencer, Shion.- Añadió su amiga Reina de Mewni y ambos depositaron su Fe y Esperanzas en el muchacho.

\- Sí, es verdad lo que dicen y ustedes han peleado muy bien contra Kairos, logrando hacer frente al miedo y al peligro, venciendo a los mismos y con ello, para aquellos que vengan en el Futuro, voy a mantenerlos en mí y en todos nosotros, en las Futuras Generaciones que ayudarán a mantener la Justicia y el Orden en el Mundo.- Prometió Shion a todos ellos, mientras que se veían imágenes de los Discípulos, con el correr de los días, que continuaban, con la ayuda de Eclipsa y Dennis en las reconstrucciones del Santuario, Dohko en los "Antiguos Cinco Picos" y en los sobrevivientes de la "Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII contra el Emperador Hades" y con ello, a los Futuros Caballeros y Saintias de Athena que estarían a su lado y que pelearían por el Mundo y por la Justicia, sin miedo, sin temor, sin pensamientos negativos, ellos triunfarían sobre los enemigos y con ello, se veía a Avenir de Aries, siendo felicitado por la joven Diosa Athena en el Siglo XVI, hallándose en el Templo del Carnero Dorado y ella le preguntaba cómo era la Athena del Siglo Desconocido y si había sido una buena persona.

Él recordó la última orden de su Diosa: Que se llevara a los Soldados del Santuario sobrevivientes, a Yugo de Centauro y a varios Santos más, ya que ella y el Patriarca recibirían al Emperador Hades, al recordar esos momentos, Avenir bajó la mirada, se puso triste, pero tenía la Fe de que, hipotéticamente, cambiaría el Futuro. Athena se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que el Santo Dorado de Aries prometía que la iba a proteger en ese Tiempo.

Y en el Presente, la promesa de Shion se haría realidad: En el Futuro llegarían nuevos Caballeros de Bronce, Plata y Dorado, quienes lucharían por Athena y cumplirían su papel principal, sin miedo y con un corazón justo para triunfar sobre aquellos que buscaban conquistar el Mundo a través de la Maldad: Los Santos de la Diosa siempre estarían allí y con ello, el camino que los predecesores habían construido.

 **Fin del Gaiden de Shion de Aries, Eclipsa Butterfly, Dennis Avarius y Youma de Mefistófeles/Kairos.**

* * *

 **Es triste terminar esta gran obra, una de las que me gustó junto con las combinaciones o crossovers con Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, los OC de JorElRomano/Gotham Doomsday, Regular Show y Ok. Ko: Seamos Héroes en la misma. Les agradezco a todos los presentes por haber seguido, día a día, este compilado de historias: FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon, AnonimousReader98, Augusto Spiller y El Caballero de las Antorchas junto a Banghg.**

 **Por otro lado, para Julio se viene el remake de "Saint Simpson-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", así que estén preparados. Además de que en Mayo/Junio vuelve "Next Dimension" y también se volverá a actualizar "Saintia Shö".**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Feliz Semana Santa y Felices Pascuas 2019!**


End file.
